Etre le fiancé du Sauveur
by Spicy marmelade
Summary: Harry Potter se retrouve fiancé à Draco Malefoy. Comment est-ce arrivé? Quel est le rapport avec Lily et Narcissa?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous me voici avec une nouvelle fic toujours sur Harry Potter mais cette fois-ci les parents de notre jeune héros sont vivants ainsi que son parrain._

_Genre : Romance/humour UA_

_Couples : surprise mais sûr principalement HP/DM_

_Catégorie : M_

_Je n'abandonne pas le Secret des Black c'est toujours en cours d'écriture._

**Prologue :**

**Harry James Potter né de Lily Evans Potter et James Potter avait combattu et détruit lors de sa sixième année le plus terrible des sorciers Lord Voldemort. En effet, à sa naissance une prophétie fut dite par le professeur de Divination Sybille Trelawney, durant la fête de ses un an. Le Lord eut vent d'une prophétie parlant d'un sorcier qui le tuerait par Peter Petigrow après quelques recherches il trouva le nom de son ennemi Harry Potter et décida de le tuer afin d'éviter qu'il ne le soit dans le futur, mais fort heureusement le soir où le Lord décida d'éliminer son ennemi ainsi que ses parents, Lily et James Potter se trouvait à un gala organisé par le ministre Fudge. Harry fut donc gardé par les parents de Lily, Ethan et Lucy Evans. Ce soir là, le Lord tua quelques Aurors qui protégeaient la maison et tua froidement les grands-parents d'Harry. Il se tourna vers Harry et lança le sort mortel cependant le sort rebondit sur le petit et le jet de lumière verte tua Voldemort, néanmoins pas entièrement, Harry le réduisit en état d'esprit. Il lui laissa une marque, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair le rendant célèbre malgré lui.**

**A partir de ce jour, Harry eut un entraînement drastique excellant dans toutes les matières, le jour de la bataille finale son père James combattu Lucius Malefoy, le Mangemort le plus fidèle de Voldemort, il le tua. Sirius Black, le parrain d'Harry, combattu Peter Petigrow par son meurtre l'avait fait enfermé à Azkaban pendant treize ans, il fut innocenté lors de la quatrième d'Harry. Serverus Snape agent double créa la surprise auprès des Mangemorts, ce qui provoqua un avantage pour l'Ordre du Phoenix dirigé par l'illustre directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore.**

**Les forces de la Lumière eurent raison des ténèbres, à présent tous les Mangemorts étaient enfermés à Azkaban, où ils recevaient le baiser du détraqueur.**

**Harry au lendemain de sa victoire se retrouvait adulé par les sorciers de tout pays, la famille Potter était admirée de tous. Cela faisait un an que la paix fut instaurée.**

**Harry, jeune garçon de 17 ans allait entrer en septième année. Il avait hérité des yeux verts émeraude de sa mère cependant il avait les cheveux noirs indomptables de son père, il pratiquait le Quiddicht depuis sa première année à Poudlard, jeune athlète d'1m80, Harry avait toutes les filles à ses pieds ainsi que certains garçons. Harry n'était pas le seul enfant des Potter, Lily accoucha il y a moins d'un an de faux jumeaux : une fille Mary et un garçon Erwan aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux noisettes, au plus grand bonheur de James qui fondait sous le charme face à ses anges. Ils avaient pour parrain Remus pour Lily et Serverus pour Erwan. **

**En parlant de Remus il vivait le grand amour avec Nymphora Tonks une femme aux cheveux roses, et son fils Ethan âgé de 3 ans n'ayant pas hérité par chance de sa lyncaphonie. **

**Serverus était marié à Sirius Black et attendait leur premier enfant.**

**Durant les vacances d'été Harry ne put voir ses amis, Pansy une véritable bombe sexuelle malheureusement pour les mecs, lesbiennes, sortait avec la sulfureuse Hermione depuis presque trois ans, puis ensuite le couple de Serpentards pervers Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott. Si la plupart des Mangemorts étaient de Serpentards les Parkinson, les Nott et Zabini famille de sang pur s'était rallié aux Potter. Cela arrivait souvent qu'ils passent leurs vacances ensembles.**

**Il s'entendait plus au moins bien avec Ronald et Ginny Weasley,ces derniers bien qu'ils aient participé à la guerre était de véritables prétentieux imbus d'eux-mêmes, vantant leur père Arthur Weasley vice premier ministre de la magie, et leur mère une Juriste. Ginny avait le gros béguin pour notre héros s'agrippant à son bras, ne se détachant que rarement de lui sauf pour se coucher, Ron aimait exhiber sa fortune aux autres parlant de lui comme étant le second d'Harry pendant la bataille finale ce qui exaspérait franchement Pansy.**

**Harry se permit de sourire face à la franchise de Pansy ; les Potter passait leurs vacances à la plage en compagnie de Sirius et Serverus dans un des nombreux manoirs appartenant à Serverus Snape. **

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Contrairement aux Potter, une petite famille composait de deux personnes passait leur vacances en France à travailler. Ils s'agissait de Narcissa et son fils Draco Malefoy. La famille de Narcissa, les Black, arrangea son mariage en choisissant Lucius Malefoy. Les Malefoy et les Black était connu pour avoir des penchants pro Voldemort mais Lucius travaillait au ministère donc aucun Auror osait s'aventurait chez les Malefoy ; de plus ils étaient tous passait par Serpentard à par Sirius Black qui fut considéré comme la tare de la famille.**

**Narcissa se maria à l'âge de16 ans ne terminant pas son année à Poudlard, son mari Lucius était âgé d'un an qu'elle, un an plus tard elle donna naissance à Draco. Lucius était de nature violente, il battait sa femme dès qu'elle montrait des signes d'affection, d'amour envers son fils, son héritier. Narcissa n'eut pas d'amis à qui elle pouvait confiait ses malheurs, ou réclamer une aide.**

**A 17 ans, avec quelques gallions une valises et son enfant elle quitta son mari et prit son fils. Elle alla en France où, elle savait qu'il lui restait quelques cousins éloignés les Delacour. Elle vécut deux ans dans leur maison où elle inscrivit son fils à Beauxbattons, une école à majorité de filles. Narcissa trouva un travail comme réceptionniste dans un hôtel de luxe, son directeur lui proposa même de dormir ici puisqu'elle travaillait ici et avait un enfant.**

**Draco alla jusqu'à 10 ans dans une école moldue, mais sa mère lui enseignait quelques sorts, il entra avec un an d'avance à Beauxbattons mais il fut si doué qu'il sauta sa deuxième année pour aller en troisième année.**

**Draco ressemblait énormément à sa mère de long cheveux blonds platine arrivant jusqu'à ses fesses attachés en une natte des yeux gris bleutés, des lèvres fines. Il ressemblait plus à une fille qu'à un garçon du haut de ses 1m65, d'ailleurs ses 'camarades' lui faisait souvent la remarque.**

**Lorsque le Lord mourut sous la baguette d'Harry, et que les gens surent que Malefoy fut un Mangemort le bras droit du Lord, les sorciers jeter des regards haineux envers Draco, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis déjà mais quand les autre élèves parents et professeurs ne lui adressait plus la parole il mangeait tous les jours seul, travaillait seul, il n'eut pour ami que les créatures de la forêt. Lorsque sa mère et lui allait dans le village de Morivaley, les sorciers les bousculaient, les insultaient et crachaient quelques fois sur eux.**

**Sa mère lui avait raconté sa vie à Londres lorsqu'il eut l'âge d'entendre les violences de son père, son mariage arrangé, sa fuite. Un lien très fort s'était installé, du fait de leur âge elle avait 31 lui 15, de leur souffrance commune.**

**Draco travaillait pendant ces vacances d'été comme serveur dans le restaurant de l'hôtel la journée. Le soir, il discutait avec sa mère de la victoire d'Harry Potter. Sa mère avait préparait du riz au curry avec une salade verte comme dessert le chef cuisinier leur donna deux grandes parts de forêt noire.**

**« Draco j'ai réfléchi depuis un moment et je pense qu'il serait tant que nous retournions en Angleterre, nos vies ne sont plus menacées. »**

**« Maman, là-bas ce sera pire, tu te feras insulter par ces dames, on porte le nom des Malefoy, et… »**

**« Je t'ai déjà expliquer pourquoi je ne pouvais pas divorcer, si j'avais entamé une procédure de divorce, Lucius nous aurait trouvés ! J'ai choisi de faire profil bas, pendant 15 ans , Drake …De toute façon, je suis habitué aux insultes ici alors qu'est-ce que cela changera là-bas ! »**

**Draco ferma les yeux pensivement, Narcissa sourit en regardant son fils.**

**« Et pis, pour toi ce sera une occasion en or de rencontrer ton Harry Potter. »**

**« Quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce.. »**

**« Tatatata , tu sais mon chéri j'ai eu 15 ans avant toi, d'autres tout comme toi, j'ai fait des rêves érotiques où j'en ai mouillé ma culotte . »**

**« Maman arrête de parler sexualité, enfin surtout la tienne. »**

**« Tatatata, tu es un grand garçon, tu sais ce n'est pas la première fois que je t'entends gémir de plaisir (Maman dit Draco) et prononcer le nom d'Harry. »**

**« Ca peut-être n'importe quel Harry. »**

**« Draco, je ta mère, la reine ta loi ! Je sais tout de toi, je t'ai vu depuis quelques temps observait non que dis-je fasciner par une photo du Sauveur…tu effeuilles chaque article, et regardes les photos du petit Harry. »**

**« … »**

**« Qui ne dit mot consent, Draco Lucius Angel Malefoy. »**

**Draco rougit furieusement avant de continuer la conversation.**

**« Je l'aime Harry, je l'aime énormément mais des gens comme moi ne sont pas fait pour lui, il a déjà une fiancée ou un fiancé… »**

**« Faux ! Angel c'est là que tu te trompes, pour garantir ta sécurité avec Lily Evans ma meilleure amie j'ai…….. »**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Harry recracha son contenu de jus de citrouille sur son père en face de lui après la nouvelle que sa mère lui dit, Serverus et Sirius regardèrent Lily avec surprise. Heureusement, les jumeaux dormaient paisiblement dans le salon dans leur berceau.**

**« Dis-moi que c'est une blague Lily jolie ?! »Demanda en tremblotant James.**

**« Non, ce n'est pas une blague, j'ai reçu une lettre de mon amie. »Confirma Lily.**

**« M'an, j'ai fait ce que l'on attendait de moi, maintenant je veux faire ce que je veux, et puis c'est quoi cette histoire ? »s'énerva Harry.**

**« Y'a t-il un moyen de l'annuler ou … »quémanda Sirius.**

**« Non, à l'époque j'ai fait un serment inviolable, c'était pour protéger son enfant au cas où elle meurt, le bébé serait transféré chez nous, elle m'envoyait régulièrement des lettres demandant de mes nouvelles, et elle me donnait les siennes… »Exposa Lily.**

**« Ca ! C'est bien les Gryffondors des inconscients doublé d'une intelligence à faire pâlir une poule. »Siffla Serverus, il se prit quatre regards noirs.**

**« Au fait cet enfant c'est une fille ou un garçon ? Quel est son prénom ? »Questionna James.**

**« A vrai dire je ne sais plus ni son nom, ni son sexe ah si c'est Angel tiens Harry j'ai une photo d'eux »répondit calmement Lily.**

**Elle tendit la photo, Harry la regarda avant de rougir légèrement puis s'énerva.**

**« Et bien moi, je m'en fiche, tu sais qui était son père pour moi ça me suffit, j'en veux pas, et je n'en voudrai jamais, oh fait merci Maman de me gâcher mes vacances, mon anniversaire et bientôt ma rentrée !Et J'ai un petit copain ! » cria Harry avant de partir de table claqua la porte se réfugiant dans sa chambre.**

**Il essaya de se calmer puis s'assit à son bureau et commença sa lettre à ses amis à commencer par Hermione la plus calme et posée.**

_Chère Hermione,_

_Comment vas-tu passes-tu de bonnes vacances avec Pansy ? Moi au départ, c'était bien jusqu'à mon anniversaire. Je te remercie au passage pour ton cadeau , le livre de DCFM avancé, remercie au passage Pansy et son livre sur le Kama Sutra Gay Hétéro Sorcier réédité .C'est très fin, quand j'ai ouvert son cadeau maman a failli faire une syncope, tu aurais dû voir ça, mais ce ne fut pas les pires Théo et Blaise m'ont envoyé des sex-toys ainsi que des aphrodisiaques, je suis bien conscient que je n'ai plus une menace mais tout de même ! Seul ton cadeau est sérieux, Ron m'a offert un bracelet en argent et Ginny une montre en or. J'ai tout de suite renvoyé leur cadeau c'est trop cher. Bon là c'était la bonne partie, la seconde c'est la mauvaise. Je pensais pouvoir profiter de la vie... Mais bam ma mère m'annonce que j'ai __un__ ou __une __FIANCEE ! Encore une fois, je ne peux pas faire ce que je veux ! Car vois-tu ma mère ne sait pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon personnellement c'est une fille pour moi, le pire dans tout ça c'est que l'on peut pas revenir sur la décision. Je sais juste son nom de Famille : Malefoy. Oui, tu ne rêves pas, je suis fiancé à une fille de Mangemort ! _

_J'espère ne pas t'avoir gâché tes vacances ! _

_Bye_

_Harry_

_Ps : on se retrouve à la gare Kingkross à 9h00_

**Harry relut sa lettre avant de l'envoyer, puis écrit une autre pour Théo et Blaise avec la même information avant de se coucher.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Draco lui n'en revenait pas, sa mère lui avait arrangé à l'âge d'un an des fiançailles irrévocables pour sa sécurité avec Harry Potter. Il était heureux en même temps angoissé, heureux car il pourrait voir Harry, lui parler, l'embrasser mais angoissé par l'attitude qu'auront les sorciers envers lui et sa mère. Il en voulait un peu à sa mère d'avoir caché un tel secret, un secret qui ressemblait à celui de sa mère sauf que lui aimait sincèrement Harry. Des fiançailles arrangées, il espérait du fond du cœur qu'Harry apprendrait à le connaître et à l'aimer. Il s'endormit sur cette pensée et cet infime espoir d'être aimé, et une nouvelle vie meilleure.**

**A suivre**

**Review ?**


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapitre I : Entrée en scène fracassante**

**Draco se réveilla ce matin là avec une sensation agréable, c'était la dernière journée qu'il passait en France. Narcissa avait prévenu l'école Beauxbattons que son fils ne ferait pas sa rentrée pour sa septième et dernière année. La directrice Madame Maxime avait transféré directement son dossier auprès de Monsieur Albus Dumbledore qui ne pouvait refuser ce transfert. C'était une occasion en or, son école ne serait plus infesté de cet infecte mais brillant fils de Mangemort. Les parents, les professeurs et les élèves allaient enfin vivre une scolarité normale, maintenant ce n'était plus son problème, mais celui d'Albus, ses enseignants, Poudlard et bien sur du ministre.**

**Narcissa avait tout de suite vu que sa présence et celle de son fils ne leur tenait pas à cœur. Elle quitta l'établissement précipitamment, retournant à l'hôtel où elle vit que son fils avait fini d'empaqueter ses affaires ainsi que les siennes. Il nettoyait une dernière fois la chambre. Les employés et le directeur pleuraient à chaude larmes, regrettant leur présence, en tout cas elle serait toujours la bienvenue à l'hôtel avec son fils. **

**Narcissa et Draco prirent un Magicobus les amenant vers l'Eurotunnel direction Londres. Le voyage se passa sans encombre. Pour l'instant, peu de personne les avait reconnus. Arrivés à destination, Narcissa avait loué un appartement du côté moldue c'est moins cher avait-elle dit. Un appartement de trois pièces, avec une cuisine équipée d'un four et d'une cuisinière, une petite salle de bain avec une douche et deux chambres. N'ayant pas de meubles, et se trouvant dans un quartier moldu où la magie était proscrite, ils se contentèrent de ranger leur vêtement dans les placards qu'ils avaient.**

**« Bon, c'est déjà un bon début. »affirma Narcissa.**

**« Il nous manque les meubles, mes affaires pour ma rentrée, un frigidaire et de la nourriture. »**

**« Ne sois pas défaitiste Dray, nous venons à peine d'arriver, nous avons un mois avant ta rentrée. »**

**« Mouais. »**

**« Bien, en attendant, que dis-tu de faire un peu de shopping pour la nourriture, les meubles et tes affaires pour demain. »**

**Draco sourit et prit la main de sa mère avant de sortir.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Harry se réveilla de mauvaise humeur se rappelant de la discussion avec sa mère. Saleté de promesse, saleté de serment inviolable, saleté de cœur de Gryffondor toujours à vouloir aider les autres dans le besoin ! Il avait reçu le matin même du courrier de ses amis, la chouette de Pansy et de Théo attendait dans sa chambre. Il se précipita vers ses lettres , leur donna du miam-hibou et lut la lettre de Pansy.**

_**Cher Harry,**_

_**Contente de savoir que nos cadeaux t'ont plu, nous sommes au Pays-Bas avec Ma Hermione, à Egmond Aan Zee à la plage, alors comme cela tu as un ou une fiancé(e). Hermione et moi faisons des recherches pour savoir s'il n'y a pas moyen d'annuler un serment inviolable mais les chances sont quasiment inexistantes. On cherche quand même, méfie-toi c'est tout de même un Malfoy, si ça se trouve son père a fait un coup tordu. Pourquoi il ne t'arrive que des crottes de dragon ?**_

_**Bisous**_

_**Pansy et Hermione**_

_**Ps : As-tu finis tes devoirs ?**_

**Sacrées filles, elles étaient comme Maugrey Fol'œil ! **_**Vigilance constante**_** était devenu depuis peu leur devise, Harry ouvrit le courrier de Théo et Blaise, et le lut en fronçant les sourcils.**

_**Hey mec !**_

_**Félicitation ! Tu es casé ! En tout j'espère qu'il ou elle sera bien et non prétentieux (se). Il faut que tu trouves quelqu'un mec, tu ne peux pas continuer à flirter avec les filles et les mecs. Passe de bonnes vacances !**_

_**Lot of sexe and love**_

_**Théo et Blaise**_

**Alors pour Théo et Blaise c'était l'occasion de se trouver un bon parti ; les chouettes repartirent laissant Harry encore plus perplexe. Il se lava, s'habilla, se dirigea vers la cuisine où il trouva sa maman berçant Erwan, Mary était dans les bras de James. Sirius et Serverus mangeaient leur petit-déjeuner. Lily remit Erwan dans le berceau voyait son fils aîné arrivait, James fit de même.**

**« Alors comment s'appelle mon ou ma fiancé(e) ? » Grogna Harry en se servant un pain au chocolat.**

**Les adultes, choqués par la réaction d'Harry, ne s'étaient pas attendu à un tel calme de la part du Survivant. Surtout Severus qui connaissait bien le tempérament de feu des Gryffondors. De la part d'un Serdaigle ça aurait été normal, d'un Serpentard aussi, mais d'un lion… Ce fut Lily qui se reprit la première :)**

**« Euh Angel. » prononça Lily.**

**« Angel ce n'est qu'un nom qui me dit simplement que cet énergumène est un arriviste profiteur,» Annonça Harry**

**« Pff, J'aimerais que tu essaies de la ou le connaître c'est l'enfant de Narcissa Malfoy… » Commença Lily.**

**Serverus avala de travers son chocolat chaud.**

**« Ma cousine ?!! Je n'ai plus entendu parler d'elle: depuis qu'elle a quitté Lucius , à vrai dire j'ai été exclu de la famille le jour où le choixpeau m'a mis à Gryffondor… Je sais juste que nos merveilleux parents s'entendaient bien avec les Malfoy, question magie noire, pureté du sang, vénérant Voldemort. C'était toujours eux en première ligne au combat, l'exemple parfait Bellatrix et Lucius. Tous les deux cinglés jusqu'au bout des ongles ! »Pesta Sirius.**

**« Narcissa Black, Narcissa Black…je m'en souviens, cette fille de Serpentard était très effacée, c'était bien la seule à ne pas insulter les autres maisons, mais je crois qu'elle n'a pas fait sa septième année…. » Déclara James**

**« Exact, Narcissa s'est marié avec Lucius lors de sa sixième année, j'étais à leur mariage, un mariage basé sur la pureté du sang, sans amour, un mariage arrangé. »Confirma Serverus**

**« Maman tu étais ami avec Narcissa comment ça se fait ? »demanda suspicieusement Harry**

**« Je me suis bien attendu avec elle. Elle avait les mêmes options que moi : Arithmancie et Runes anciennes en troisième année. On s'entendait vraiment bien lorsque Narcissa s'est mariée avec Lucius, elle a arrêté ses études, les sorciers disent que c'était son choix, mais c'est faux. Je lui ai rendu visite une fois, elle était méconnaissable… J'étais enceinte de toi Harry, son visage tuméfiée de bleus, ses lèvres fendues, elle attendait un enfant elle utilisait sa magie pour le protéger. Lorsqu'elle a accouché les coups redoublaient elle me l'avait dit alors pour protéger son enfant j'ai fait ce serment inviolable, car au cas où elle ne survivrait pas la magie des Potter le protégeait de cet homme violent, et toi Harry tu avais un fiancé ce qui te faciliterait la tâche dans le futur tu n'aurais pas des filles, des garçons qui te courront après pour la gloire, la fortune, la renommé des Potter. »Expliqua Lily.**

**Les adultes se turent face à la vérité sur Narcissa. Harry ferma un instant les yeux.**

**« Et après ? » Questionna Harry **

**« Dès qu'Angel a eu un an, elle est partie en France chez des cousins éloignés non soumis à Voldemort. Elle a vécut toute sa vie, dans la peur d'être retrouvée par son mari. Pour rester introuvable elle n'a pas cherché à divorcer de Lucius, elle attendait patiemment ta victoire Harry. Elle m'écrivait me demandant de tes nouvelles, comment était ton moral, tes angoisses, tes rêves et surtout elle ne voulait pas que tu baisses les bras, ainsi que toi Sirius comment tu t'en sortais avec la famille Black. » Sourit Lily.**

**« Oui mais maintenant, que le danger est écarté on est plus obligé de respecter ce s… » Commença Serverus. **

**« Je n'ai pas l'intention de me fiancer avec lui de toute façon je sors avec Cédric depuis près de 3 mois, alors moi je ne changerai pas mes habitudes » Sourit Harry.**

**Lily le regarda avec colère.**

**« Tu ne plaisantais pas quand tu as dis que tu avais un petit copain ?» Demanda son père.**

**« Non, P'pa je sors avec Cédric Diggory, fils de l'ambassadeur sorcier Amos Diggory, lui est mignon et il a une paire de fesses à croquer. »affirma Harry. **

**Harry mentait à propos de ce Cédric à vrai dire il trouvait qu'il était ennuyeux ces derniers temps. Mais bon, il avait un partenaire pour les nuits c'est tout ce qui comptait. Il utilisait le mot partenaire et non amant, il n'aimait pas ce Cédric il appréciait et le désirait c'est tout, et ça, il n'oserait jamais le dire à ses parents. La seule chose qui intéressait Harry c'était de vivre à fond sa fin d'adolescent avant de devenir un adulte, se marier, faire des enfants et tout le tralala qui allait avec.**

**Serverus faillit recracher son jus d'orange face à la confession d'Harry, Lily perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa à la table.**

**« Je veux faire ce que je veux maintenant que je fais ce que l'on attendait de moi, alors je dis m..zut, et puis si cet individu vient il n'aura qu'à rester dans le décor, et puis pour l'enfant Malfoy c'est pareil que le père.» s'insurgea le sauveur.**

**Lily tenta le tout pour le tout afin qu'Harry réfléchisse et voit les qualités de cet enfant.**

**« Il est âgé de 15 ans, c'est un surdoué en potion (Sur il ira à Serpentard assura Serverus), en Métamorphose (c'est un Gryffondor rétorqua James et Sirius), en Runes Arithmancie, en DCFM, et commence à pratiquer la magie instinctive d'après les dires de Narcissa. »assura Lily.**

**Harry émit un sifflement admiratif pensant que Lily avait réussi à le faire changer d'avis **

**« Quel est son adresse, j'aimerai lui écrire (sourire de Lily) et lui dire que ces fiançailles n'ont pas lieu d'être (moue désapprobatrice de Lily). »dit Harry**

**Lily commença à s'énerver. Harry quitta le salon sous les protestations de sa mère.**

**« Harry ! Fais un effort ! Essaies de le connaître avant de te forger une opinion ! Et toi James dis quelque chose ! » Cria Lily**

**« Je partage l'avis de mon fils c'est un Malfoy et un Malfoy c'est mauvais, les Black c'est pareil à part Sirius alors ami ou pas moi je chercherai un moyen de briser ce serment ! »rétorqua James**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Draco et Narcissa avait fini d'acheter leur meubles, ils arriveraient dans deux semaines. En attendant, ils mangeraient froid salade, crevettes, betteraves, saucisson…Ils recevaient du courrier de l'ex directeur, le personnel de l'hôtel demandant de leur nouvelle. **

**Quel ne fut pas la surprise, qu'un jour il reçut une lettre d'Harry son fiancé il la lut avec sa mère. **

_**Angel,**_

_**. Je ne sais pas si ma lettre va te parvenir jusqu'à toi, en tout cas je l'espère Hedwige ma chouette est très intelligente. Tu vas faire ta rentrée à Poudlard, laisse-moi t'expliquer un peu le fonctionnement. Tout d'abord nous recevons notre lettre d'admission à l'école à partir de 11 ans, nous devons nous rende à la gare KingsCross à la voie 9 ¾, elle est située entre la voie 9 et la voie 10. (C'est une gare moldue), il y a un muret tu fonces droit devant, et tu atterris sur la voie 9 ¾. Tu prendras le train, le Poudlard Express, le voyage est assez long, une fois arrivée un demi-géant, Hagrid ton futur professeur de Soin aux créatures magiques et garde chasse te guidera. Là, tu t'embarques dans une petite barque direction le château fondé par 4 grands sorciers Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle. Les 4 fondateurs ont laissé leurs noms aux maisons auxquelles tu pourrais appartenir. C'est le professeur MacGonagal qui accueille les élèves, tu entres dans la grande salle, elle t'appelle et te met le choixpeau sur la tête, et il te dit dans quel maison tu vas, selon les qualités que tu possèdes, Serdaigle si tu es avide de connaissance, Salazar si tu es ambitieux rusé, Poufsouffle si tu es loyal cette maison est méprisé par les Serpentards car les élèves là-bas sont timides), Gryffondor dans là où je suis où la qualité qui prime c'est le courage. Je crois que c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir à moins que ta mère t'ait expliqué tout ça et je n'ai fait que répéter.**_

_**Harry James Potter**_

**Draco relut la lettre une cinquantaine de fois… Elle était trop impersonnel voire froide mais bon, son fiancé lui avait écrit. Il se précipita dans sa chambre prit un morceau de parchemin et une plume.**

_**Harry,**_

_**Ta lettre m'a fait chaud au cœur, je suis vraiment heureux que tu m'écrives. Je voudrais te connaître, les magazines ne sont pas sources de vérité.**_

_**Merci encore pour les renseignements sur Poudlard. Tu m'as étonné en m'appelant Angel c'est mon troisième prénom, je m'appelle Draco Lucius Angel Malfoy, j'ai 15 ans entrant en septième année, mon anniversaire est le 25 Décembre facile à retenir.**_

_**Je vais te parler un peu de moi puisque nous sommes fiancés. J'aime beaucoup la musique classique des moldus, Mozart, Beethoven, Debussy, cela nous apaise beaucoup ma mère et moi ; Je joue de deux instruments le piano et le violon. Mon hobby favori c'est cuisiner, danser et faire de la poterie je sais ce ne sont pas des activités viriles. Quand je dis danser, c'est danser la valse, le tango, la salsa, je sais je dois te faire penser à une vielle fille mais à vrai dire je n'ai pas eu d'amis à Beauxbattons alors je m'occupais comme je pouvais. Pendant Mon temps libre j'essaye de perfectionner ma magie ou je vais au cinéma avec mère. Mon plat favori, il y en a tellement que je ne pourrais pas t'en citer, je déteste le choux et les épinards, le gâteau au flan et la gelée. Je ne t'enverrai pas de photo de moi, tu n'auras qu'à attendre la rentrée je sais c'est égoïste de ma part mais j'aimerais conserver un minimum de surprise. J'habite dans un petit appartement avec ma mère près du centre de Londres à 4 Lucy Valley, c'est calme, c'est un quartier moldu. Cela fait seulement quelques jours que nous longeons ici, avant j'habitais en France à Nîmes. On logeait à l'hôtel Luxury Queen, le directeur nous avait attribué une chambre lorsqu'il a su notre situation. J'avais trois ans, cela nous a fait des économies de loyer, électricité, gaz... On ne payait même pas la nourriture, je mangeais ce que les clients dégustaient c'est comme cela que j'ai appris à cuisiner, ma mère était réceptionniste. Tout le personnel était gentil avec nous, ils n'ont jamais su qu'on était sorcier.**_

_**Tu dois te demander où nous avions vécu lorsque j'avais un an, on a vécut chez ma cousine éloignée Fleur Delacour pendant deux ans. J'ai fréquenté une école moldue la maternelle (qui n'est pas obligatoire en Angleterre), puis l'école primaire jusqu'à 10 ans où j'ai reçu ma lettre d'admission à Beauxbattons. Je ne préfère pas te parler de ma scolarité, j'étais un excellent élève.**_

_**Harry je ne sais rien sur toi. Les journalistes écrivent très souvent des articles qui sont que des tissus de mensonges. Ils cherchent le sensationnel, le scandale alors je ne prends pas la peine de lire ce ramassis d'ordure.**_

_**A mon tour de te poser des questions :**_

_**Quel est jour de ton anniversaire ? As-tu de véritables amis, de ceux qui ne te suivent pas partout, acquiescent et profite de ta célébrité ? (je sais que cette question peut te paraître bizarre essaie juste d'y répondre) pratiques-tu un sport ? As-tu eu un(e) petit(e) ami(e) ? Je n'ai aucune expérience de mon côté. Pratiques-tu un instrument ? Quelle est ta matière préférée ? Qu'aimes-tu comme créatures magiques ? Quel est ton Animagus si tu en a un? As-tu des frères et sœurs ? Si oui combien ? Que font tes parents ? Que voudrais-tu faire plus tard ?**_

_**A bientôt**_

_**Draco Lucius Angel Malfoy**_

_**Ps : Ma chouette s'appelle Pudding c'est un mâle**_

**Harry lisait la lettre à voix haute avec dédain partageant l'information avec sa famille. James observa la chouette avant d'éclater de rire, suivi de Sirius. Lily prit la chouette pour vérifier ce qui fit sourire Serverus. Lily la reposa voyant que l'animal était bien un mâle. Harry caressa quelques instants l'oiseau. Sirius se calma un instant avant de rire de nouveau. James essaya de se calmer mais il rit à gorge déployée avec Sirius La chouette visiblement en colère mordit l'index gauche à James puis l'index droit de Sirius, ce qui les calma aussitôt.**

**Harry se pencha vers le Post-scriptum**

_**Re-Ps : Pudding est susceptible et intelligent, ne vous moquez pas de lui sinon il vous mord jusqu'au sang, j'avais 10 ans quand j'ai choisi son prénom.**_

**Harry, Lily et Serverus sourirent. James et Sirius lancèrent des regards noirs à la chouette qui se posa sur un perchoir près d'Hedwige.**

**« Son nom c'est Draco … S'il croit que je vais passer les restant de ma vie avec lui c'est qu'il rêve le bougre ! Heureux les ignorants ! » Explosa Harry**

**« Harry ! » Menaça Lily.**

**« Et puceau… Aie ! Serverus ne me pince pas, il l'écrit dans sa lettre enfin implicitement. » Protesta Sirius**

**Lily lui donna un coup, rouge de colère, et partit dans la chambre des jumeaux, laissant les garçons seuls. Harry se dirigea vers sa chambre s'allongeant dans son lit, il prit une plume et un morceau de parchemin.**

_**Draco,**_

_**N'essaie pas de me connaître, je préfère que tu attendes la rentrée.**_

_**Harry**_

**Draco relut la lettre encore et encore, elle était encore plus froide que la première, mais il plaçait cela sous le signe de la timidité, et pour lui Harry essayait de lui faire une surprise à la rentrée.**

**Pendant près d'un mois, Draco envoyait des lettres racontant sa vie cependant Harry ne répondait jamais. Le mois passa rapidement que le 1er Septembre arriva : jour fatidique, jour de la rentrée, jour de rencontre.**

**Harry portait l'uniforme de l'école, un pantalon noir avec la chemise blanche avec sa cravate, il attendit quelques minutes sur le quai, Pansy et Hermione se précipitèrent vers lui embrassant chacune une de ses joues. Elles étaient vêtues de leur uniforme, chacune avec leur cravate de leur maison. Pansy avait noué ses cheveux châtain en une queue de cheval, Hermione avait lissé les siens. Elles se tenaient par la main.**

**« Alors c'est aujourd'hui que ton ou ta fiancé(e) débarque, j'ai hâte de le voir. » Enonça Pansy**

**« Ne parle pas de malheur, tiens voilà Blaise et Théo. » Annonça Harry**

**Blaise et Théo se précipitèrent sur Hermione et Pansy leur firent la bise avant de donner une accolade à Harry. Ils montèrent dans le train, cherchant un compartiment de libre au passage Harry embrassa Cédric avant d'entrer dans un compartiment. Chacun commença à parler de ses vacances. Harry écoutait distraitement son petit ami.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Draco se dirigea vers la voie 9 ¾ pour prendre le Poudlard express, sa mère n'avait pas pu l'accompagner, elle avait trouvé un travail comme secrétaire médical chez un dentiste du nom de Granger.**

**Draco se dépêcha de traverser le mur et atterrit devant le Poudlard Express, le train siffla l'heure de départ, Draco entra rapidement et chercha une place dans un compartiment, mais aucune personne ne l'accepta il se rendit au dernier wagon où il trouva un compartiment occupé par un professeur du nom de Remus Lupin.**

**« Puis-je partager ce compartiment avec vous les autres sont occupés ? »demanda Draco**

**« Entre, voyons, je suis le professeur Remus Lupin, professeur de DCFM. » dit Remus.**

**Draco entra et assit en face de lui.**

**« Je suis Draco Mal…Draco juste Draco » répondit-t-il mal à l'aise.**

**Il choisit de ne pas dire son nom de famille tout de suite, il voulait discuter amicalement avant que ce professeur ne le méprise. C'était égoïste de sa part d'occulter son nom, mais il voulait juste un instant paraître un élève normal, qu'on le juge pour ses capacités et non des crimes qu'avaient perpétué son géniteur. **

**Remus avait senti le trouble du garçon mais il décida de faire comme si de rien n'était.**

**« Tu es de quelle maison ? Il me semble de ne pas t'avoir vu… » S'exprima Remus **

**« Je suis un nouvel élève, j'étais à Beauxbattons avant, j'entre en septième année professeur Lupin. »répliqua Draco**

**« Donc tu as 17 ans je présume. »**

**« Non, j'ai 15 ans j'ai sauté ma 1ère et 4ème année. »**

**Ils discutèrent ainsi durant le trajet menant au château.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Harry discutait joyeusement de ses vacances ses amis n'abordèrent pas le sujet fiançailles, car connaissant Harry il allait piquer sa crise et puis la présence de Cédric y était aussi pour quelque chose.**

**« Ah Harry, désolé je dois te laisser je dois aller avec les préfets à plus tard. » Informa Cédric.**

**Il l'embrassa avant de partir. Théo lança un sort pour que personne ne puisse entendre la conversation et un autre pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer.**

**«Ouf, j'ai cru que j'allais péter un câble avec ce Cédric ! C'est quand que tu le largues et que tu cherches quelqu'un à qui tu feras l'amour et non le baiser (grognement, et regard noir d'Harry)… Alors dis-nous en plus sur Angel ! » Aborda Blaise.**

**« C'est pas vrai, je croyais vous avoir dit que je ne voulais pas en parler ! » Se plaignit Harry.**

**« Tu attises notre curiosité Harry ou tu préfères qu'on parle de ton Serdaigle(grognement d'Harry) qui a juste un cul pour être baiser et non aimer. »rétorqua Blaise.**

**« Pff vous m'énervez, je veux que vous trouviez un moyen de briser ce putain de serment inviolable. » notifia Harry**

**« Harry, le principe de serment inviolable c'est que l'on ne pas le briser. Accepte ta future moitié. Enfin, le ministre peut le briser mais cela c'est… » Objecta Hermione.**

**« Ca se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui aura dans ton lit quelqu'un que tu n'as pas choisi ! » se renfrogna Harry**

**« Essaie juste de le connaître. Espérons que ta moitié ne se soit pas comme Colin ou Ginny ou pire cette conne de Cho!» s'insurgea Pansy **

**Harry sourit à la remarque de Pansy.**

**« Dis-nous un peu des trucs sur ta moitié. » exposa Théo les yeux avides de connaissance.**

**« Il m'a écrit pendant ces vacances, je n'ai pas pris la peine de lui répondre...C'est un garçon de 15 ans, il s'appelle Draco Lucius Angel Malfoy, il joue de deux instruments le violon et le piano, c'est un surdoué Hermione je crois qu'il te dépasse largement au niveau connaissance, il sait danser la salsa la valse, le tango, et toute autre forme de danse, il aime la musique classique moldue, il est né le 25 décembre, il aime cuisiner et habite dans un appart' côté moldu. » finit Harry**

**Il se garda de dire qu'il était puceau car tel qu'il connaissait ses amis surtout les Serpentards, il dirait des propos grivois à tout bout de champ.**

**« Mais, putain quel ringard ce mec ! Même ma Grand-mère a de meilleures activités que les siennes ! » Objecta Blaise**

**« Il fait des activités de vieux. » compléta Théo.**

**« C'est la parfaite petite épouse qu'il te faut Harry, j'espère qu'à la nuit de noce, tu ne le baiseras comme une bête, tu nous raconteras ta première fois avec lui ? » demanda Pansy**

**« Jamais je ne le toucherai !! » siffla Harry**

**« Fontaine jamais je ne boirai de ton eau. » philosopha Théo. Il se prit un regard avacadavrisant de la part d'Harry.**

**Hermione eut un sursaut et cria.**

**« AAH, j'y pense ce mec doit avoir eu ses BUSES à 13-14 ans ?!! Je ne me laisserai pas battre par ton fiancé. » Rugit Hermione en sortant un livre de Métamorphoses.**

**« Toujours la même Hermione. » pouffa Blaise**

**« Je dois faire mieux que lui pour mes ASPICS. Quels étaient ses résultats à ses BUSES ? Il te l'a dit ou pas ? »Demanda Hermione.**

**« Il a eu Optimal à toutes les matières plus les Félicitations du jury. »répondit calmement Harry.**

**« OPTIMAL ET LES FELICITATIONS DU JURY ? Moi j'ai eu Optimal dans toutes les matières sauf en DCFM où j'ai eu effort exceptionnel, je n'ai eu que une mention bien »gémit Hermione.**

**Pansy l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres sous les regards goguenards des garçons c'est ce moment là que choisirent Ginny et Ronald Weasley pour entrer, Ginny se jeta sur Harry tandis que Ronald écarta Pansy pour se mettre à côté d'Harry. Hermione retint sa petite amie de lancer un sort avec sa baguette.**

**« Comment étais tes vacances Harry ? Moi les miennes FA BU LEUSES, on est allé aux Seychelles pendant les deux premières semaines de Juillet, après les deux autres semaines nous sommes allés à Miami, ensuite durant le mois d'Août nous étions en Irlande dans un château datant du 19ème siècle. » Narra Ronald.**

**« Bon Pansy et moi nous avons nos devoirs de préfet qui nous attendent, donc, on vous laisse.» déclara Hermione en prenant la main de Pansy**

**Hermione et Pansy partirent aussi vite qu'une flèche, Blaise marmonna un vague "lâcheuses", Théo un vague foutues préfètes et Harry murmura c'est maintenant qu'elles s'en souviennent.**

**Les trois garçons durent supporter la présence des Weasley, l'un racontant les grandes activités auxquelles il avait participé et une Ginny qui papillonnaient des yeux, posant sa main sur la cuisse du Sauveur. Harry l'enleva à maintes reprises.**

**Jamais le voyage ne lui parut aussi long et pénible.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Draco adorait discuter avec son professeur, c'était quelqu'un de cultivé qui ne jugeait pas à la première apparence.**

**« Professeur, j'aimerais qu'une fois que nous serons arrivés à Poudlard que vous ne changiez pas d'attitude envers moi, cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas discuté avec quelqu'un autre que ma mère. Cela me fait plaisir, non plutôt, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas discuté avec un membre du corps professoral, même quelqu'un de mon âge. » Confessa Draco**

**Remus fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas le comportement du jeune homme qui était gentil et touchant.**

**« On est arrivé Draco, je dois y aller, au revoir. » Salua Remus.**

**Le professeur le laissa seul, il sortit du train en dernier et se dirigea vers un demi-géant qui accueillait les premières années. Les autres élèves montaient directement dans les barques. Draco reporta son regard vers le demi géant qui se nommait Hagrid.**

**« Bonsoir, je suis Rubeus Hagrid gardien de Poudlard et professeur de soin aux créatures magiques, bienvenue à Poudlard premières années. Allons montez dans ces barques. »**

**Les élèves obéirent, Draco monta encore une fois seul mais il en profita pour admirer la vue qu'offrait l'édifice. Arrivés au château , c'est le professeur MacGonagal qui expliqua le principe de Poudlard parlant du système du point, des maisons. Tous entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, admirant le plafond magique. MacGonagal présenta rapidement le corps professoral aux élèves**

**« Quand j'appellerai votre nom vous vous assiérez, et je vous mettrai le choixpeau sur la tête et il indiquera votre maison. »Dévoila MacGonagal.**

**« Zoey Abely »**

**« POUFSOUFFLE ! »**

**Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit à sa table.**

**« Joey Birgey »**

**« SERPENTARD! »**

**Les élèves de la maison applaudirent à tout rompre.**

**Quarante élèves de premières années passèrent ainsi devant le choixpeau puis ce fut le tour de Draco qui savait qu'une fois que le professeur révéla son nom ; il signerait son chemin de croix.**

**Tous les élèves fixaient le dernier élèves, ce n'étai pas un première année car normalement il aurait déjà dû être appelé. **

**Hermione donna un coup de coude à Harry, montrant du doigt son fiancé. Ses longs cheveux blonds arrivaient jusqu'à ses fesses étaient attachés en une natte, retenu par un ruban noir ; quelques méchés de cheveux encadraient son visage, il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche avec une cravate grise une veste noir recouvrait sa chemise. Les mecs commençaient à mater effrontément son corps, surtout Ron.**

**« Putain, ce mec est bien foutu, je le mettrai bien dans mon lit. » rit Ron.**

**Aux autres tables, les garçons avaient des propos grivois sur son fiancé. Il devait se l'avouer, il était bien foutu, sexy même. Il interrompit ses réflexions lorsqu'il entendit Ron.**

**« Je lui écarterai bien les cuisses à celui-là ! »**

**Toutes les assiettes se cassèrent, les couverts volèrent en éclat. Draco se baissa mit ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Les professeurs regardèrent Harry paniqués , les élèves se terraient sous la table. Hermione lui ordonna de se calmer. Ce qu'il fit rapidement et lança un regard noir à Ron, « Ne parle pas de lui comme s'il était une pute ! » Même s'il n'acceptait pas ses fiançailles, il ne sentait obligé de le défendre. Fichu esprit Gryffondor.**

**Draco ne s'était toujours pas relevé, le directeur agita sa main et tout se remit en place. Il se releva doucement avec prudence, puis regarda de droite à gauche, les élèves sortirent dessous la table.**

**« Harry, j'aimerais te voir dans mon bureau après le dîner ! » Formula le directeur**

**Le Survivant acquiesça, il détourna la tête et croisa le regard de Draco. Yeux verts Emeraudes contre Yeux Gris, ils s'observèrent pendant quelques secondes Draco rougit , puis il reporta son regard vers la directeur de l'établissement. MacGonagal attendit que les élèves se calment avant de continuer la cérémonie de répartition.**

**« Exceptionnellement, nous accueillons un élève de septième année, qui nous vient de Beauxbattons… »**

**« Putain, c'est l'école où les filles sont des bombes sexuelles, les mecs là-bas ce sont des véritable Aphrodite !» ricana Seamus.**

**« Monsieur Finnigan une réflexion de ce genre, c'est une retenue que vous aurez. » proféra MacGonagal**

**Seamus se tut immédiatement.**

**« Je disais qu'il nous venait de l'école Beauxbattons, Accueillez Draco (le susnommé ferma les yeux) Lucius (il se boucha les oreilles) Angel (se recroquevilla) Malfoy (Il marcha droit devant et mit le choixpeau refusant de voir les élèves). »**

**L'agitation recommença, les réactions négatives fusèrent.**

**« Qu'il aille au diable avec son père ! »**

**« Attend, c'est quoi ce nom Lucius Angel et Malfoy c'est un bel oxymore ! »**

**« Surtout quand on connaît ce Mangemort ! »**

**« Je me demande ce que cette merde vient faire ici ! »**

**« Rentre chez toi Mangemort ! »**

**« Pourquoi le ministère ne lui donne pas le baiser du Détraqueur ? »**

**« Tous les Malfoy doivent mourir ! »**

**Harry n'eut aucune réaction ainsi que ses amis mais ils étaient sur leurs gardes.**

**Le directeur se leva et hurla un silence retentissant.**

**« Nous n'entendons même pas ce que le choixpeau dit. » Tonna Dumbledore**

**« Voyons voir quelle maison pourrait te convenir. »**

_**« Il n'a pas intérêt d'atterrir à Poufsouffle »s'insurgea une fille**_

_**« Nous représentons l'intelligence, et la vertu un type comme lui devrait être à Serpentard ! » vociféra un garçon.**_

_**« Jamais dans notre maison il n'y aura un fils de Mangemort. » affirma Colin**_

_**« Un type comme lui chez nous déjà qu'on est mal vu alors lui s'il vient on signe notre arrêt de mort. » siffla un Serpentard**_

**Harry observa un instant son fiancé, il eut légèrement pitié de lui. **

**Draco releva la tête, enleva ses mains de ses oreilles, il regarda un point imaginaire, autant se montrer fort et ne pas laisser les paroles l'atteindre, après tout, il a vécut ainsi en France alors pourquoi ne pas continuer à faire ainsi surtout, que son fiancé Harry était quelqu'un de fort alors pour lui il deviendrait fort.**

**« Voyons voir, Serdaigle serait une bonne maison, tu es avide de connaissances(Les Serdaigles retinrent leur souffle) non, pas Serdaigle(Les élèves de Serdaigle lâchèrent un ouf sonore qui leur valut un regard de reproche de la part de leur directeur de maison), Poufsouffle ne te convient pas du tout ((Les Poufsouffles lâchèrent des petits soupirs de contentement), Serpentard peut-être ?(Les Serpentards assassinent du regard le choixpeau. »**

**« Je voudrais bien être avec mon fiancé. » chuchota Draco.**

**« Ton fiancé dis tu qui est-ce ? »Murmura le choixpeau.**

**« Mon fiancé, il s'appelle Harry Potter, je l'aime énormément je voudrais être avec lui. » chuchota Draco.**

**« APRES MURE REFLEXION DRACO IRA DANS LA MEME MAISON QUE SON FIANCE HARRY POTTER DONC IL IRA A GRYFFONDOR ! » hurla le choixpeau**

**A la table des Lions, les Gryffondors observèrent Harry avec angoisse, les élèves des autres maisons applaudirent à tout rompre en se disant qu'il n'avait pas eu cet élève infecte.**

**Harry resta pétrifié face à l'annonce bientôt toute la presse serait au courant, il osa à peine de regarder le visage de Cédric qui exprimait purement le dégoût, la trahison. Ginny hurla sur Harry.**

**Draco s'approcha de sa table, la couleur de sa cravate se modifia devenant rouge et or. Il s'installa au bout de table, personne en face de lui, personne à côté. Les élèves de Gryffondor s'éloignèrent du nouvel élève. Draco regardait la table des professeurs où il croisa le regard stupéfait de Remus. Albus se leva et hurla un « silence » plus tonitruant encore que le précédent. **

**« A présent le règlement, la Forêt Interdite est toujours interdite car il existe des créatures dangereuse… » Commença Albus**

**« On aura qu'à envoyer Malfoy avec un peu de chance on retrouvera son cadavre. » Chuchota Lavande à Colin. Ils ricanèrent doucement.**

**« Afin, de favoriser l'entente entre les maisons les cours seront en commun. Gryffondor et Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle ensemble. »**

**Des cris de protestations s'élevèrent.**

**« Comme si c'est pas suffisant on a ce machin chez nous mais on doit supporter les Serpents ? » Chuchota un Gryffondor.**

**Draco fixait son assiette essayant de faire abstraction des injures colportées dans son dos ou à sa table.**

**« A présent nous observons une minute de silence pour les victimes de guerre. »**

_**La minute passe**_

**« Mes chers enfants, bonne appétit. »**

**La nourriture apparut, Draco se servit sortit un livre sur les Métamorphoses et le lut.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Autour d'Harry c'était l'agitation, tous posaient des questions sur ce Malfoy.**

**« Mais dis-moi tu sors avec Cédric et t'as un fiancé ? » tiqua Parvati **

**« En tout cas tu ferais mieux d'aller avec Cédric. » attesta Ron en jetant un regard concupiscent envers Draco**

**Harry se retenait de le cogner mais Hermione le gifla avec toute sa rage.**

**« Vraiment Weasley, tu es irrécupérable, tu t'es entendu ? Je me ferai bien le Malfoy, il a cul à tomber, je le baiserai bien debout et encore je n'ai fait que le soft, tu parles du fiancé d'Harry, il est casé, et a quasiment la bague au doigt. Malfoy n'est pas libre ! » Rouspéta Hermione sous le regard outré d'Harry. Elle savait qu'Harry ne le voulait pas, cependant ce jeune garçon lui inspirait confiance.**

**« N'empêche qu'il ne peut être qu'une nuisance pour Harry ! » pesta Ginny.**

**«Ferme ton clapet, nous n'avons pas à juger des choix d'Harry. » vociféra la Préfète**

**« Quels choix ? » pensa Harry**

**« Ouais mais là il a déconné grave, il a déconné grave. » répéta Seamus.**

**« Taisez-vous ! Je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot sur mon fi… enfin lui. » Cria Harry.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**A la table des professeurs, Remus observait tranquillement Draco il se rappela des paroles de Draco :**

_**« Professeur, j'aimerais qu'une fois que nous serons arrivés à Poudlard vous ne changiez pas d'attitude envers moi, cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas discuté avec quelqu'un autre que ma mère. Cela me fait plaisir, non plutôt, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas discuté avec un membre du corps professoral, même quelqu'un de mon âge. »**_

**Remus soupira un instant, ce garçon était à peu près comme lui, la condition de loup garou le faisait qu'il avait très peu d'amis, heureusement que James, Sirius, Lily, Albus et les autres professeurs de Poudlard le soutenait. **

**De sa discussion avec le jeune garçon, il se souvenait qu'il avait avoué n'avoir aucun ami. Et puis cet aveu de fiançailles le perturbait, serait-ce la raison pour laquelle il serait venu ?**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Le repas terminé, Draco suivit en retrait les autres Gryffondors cependant Harry lui prit la main marchant droit vers le bureau du directeur.**

**« Ha…Harry doucement où va-t-on ? »**

**« Au bureau du directeur Albus Dumbledore. »**

**« Mais, il ne m'a pas convoqué. »**

**« Oh je le connais que trop bien, il veut en savoir plus sur nos fiançailles chéri. »**

**Draco regarda un instant Harry, il était beaucoup plus grand qu'il devait presque courir pour être à sa hauteur, il observa la main d'Harry grande, belle et chaude, il se sentit rougir.**

**« Arrête Harry ! Je n'arrive pas à te suivre ! » Gémit Draco**

**Harry s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui, il le fixa et soupira. Il remarqua sa taille.**

**« Dis-moi t'es petit. T'as la taille d'une fille Angel. » Déclara Harry en observant son fiancé **

**« Mange plus de soupe ! Bon comme tu as de petite jambes je vais te porter Plus vite ce sera fait mieux ça sera, et je serai plus libre après. »**

**Alliant la parole au geste, il souleva Draco et le porta comme une mariée. Ils ne remarquèrent pas un cafard qui les observer en prenant des photos. **

**Draco se sentit flotter sur un nuage, il arriva à la statue du directeur prononça le mot de passe, macaron au chocolat, grimpa sur les marches en colimaçon, et tomba sur le directeur qui les photographia.**

**« Hihihi Harry, tu portes Draco comme une mariée. »**

**Draco s'extirpa des bras de son fiancé avant qu'il ne lâche comme un vulgaire sac, et s'assit sur une siège. Harry émit un rictus digne de Serverus face à la remarque du directeur.**

**« Je pense ne pas avoir loupé ma photo. »murmura le directeur.**

**Harry leva les yeux au ciel sentant que la discussion sera très longue.**

**Reviews ?**

**J'accepte toutes les critiques à part les insultes. **

**J'ai trouvé une correctrice merci aux nombreuses reviews, ma bêta correctrice c'est Kimmy Lyn **

**Merci aux reviewers anonymes, j'aimerais vous répondre laissez-moi vos mails, s'il vous plaît**

**Petite indication Egmond Aan Zee est une ville touristique au bord de la plage à 70 km d'Amsterdam.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II : Un pas en avant ?**

Note le Fourchelangue c'est _**blablabla**_

Note **§ blabla§ ** pensée

**Le directeur proposa un bonbon au citron à ses hôtes qui refusèrent poliment. **

**« Je suis désolé Mr. le directeur si je vous ai causé du souci, je savais qu'en venant ici j'aurai un accueil pareil, je tâcherai de ne pas me faire remarquer. Je m'excuse Harry, j'ai demandé au choixpeau d'être dans la même maison que toi, la même maison que mon fiancé, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait dire devant tout le monde que j'étais ton fiancé..et… »débita Draco**

**Harry ne l'écoutait plus il observait attentivement son fiancé qui triturait sa natte signe de stress. Harry le trouvait mignon, oui adorable. Il fixait ses lèvres fines un peu rougi, il s'approcha dangereusement de Draco, il se rapprochait de plus en plus réduisant petit à petit l'espace, cependant Fumseck chanta un chant clair et doux, se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, Harry s'éloigna. Albus lança un mauvais regard à Fumseck, Albus qui possédait un véritable troisième œil, voyait que ce Draco était fait pour Harry. Il n'était pas une de ses groupies, il s'intéressait réellement à Harry, juste Harry.**

**Draco détourna le regard vers les portraits, les joues rouges, tentant de réfréner les battements de son cœur. Harry lui préféra caresser Fumseck.**

**« Bon Messieurs, on va commencer par Harry. Comment cela se fait-il que tu ais libéré ta magie Harry ? Cela arrive généralement quand tu es sous l'emprise de la peur, de la colère ou encore de la joie, y aurait-il quelque chose que tu veuille me dire? » demanda Albus.**

**« Non, c'est juste que j'étais un peu sur les nerfs mais pas de quoi s'alarmer, Mr. le directeur. » déclara Harry un peu trop rapidement.**

**« Nerveux par l'arrivée de ton fiancé je présume ? » plaisanta Albus**

**Harry détourna son visage regardant intensément le choixpeau.**

**« Bon, revenons à Draco… » émit le directeur en en caressant sa barbe.**

**« Je… Mr. le directeur, c'est vrai qu'Harry et moi sommes fiancés, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de gêner les élèves… » paniqua Draco en triturant le bout de sa natte.**

**« Allons , allons mon petit , comme vous êtes fiancés, je vous propose un appartement pour vous deux, les appartements de Godric Gryffondor au 7****ème**** étage, le portait représente un ange le mot de passe est **_**Amour Eternel**_**. » sourit Albus**

**Ils quittèrent la pièce, se retrouvant dans le couloir. Le natté voulut s'approcher d'Harry, il posa la main sur son épaule. Harry se retourna lançant un regard noir, sa main fut comme brûlé, il la retira.**

**« Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as créé comme problème ? »siffla Harry**

**« Je …Excuse-moi je ne …. »bredouilla Draco**

**« Tu iras dans cet appartement ****seul**** , je voudrais être avec ****mes**** amis, il faudra que tu apprennes que j'ai une vie ici, et fiancé ou pas je compte bien la mener comme je l'entends et continuer ce que j'ai à faire, alors oublie-moi un peu, c'est clair ? »s'assura Harry d'une voix froide.**

**Draco ferma les yeux , réprimant son envie de pleurer, la voix d'Harry était froide si froide qu'il avait gelé son cœur.**

**« Transparent Monsieur Potter, je ne vous importunerai pas durant le reste de l'année, je ne m'approcherais pas de vous et d'aucun élève de Poudlard. J'aimerais, si vous me permettez juste que vous me fassiez visiter le château, et la cuisine où travaillent les elfes comme cela vous n'aurez pas à supportez ma présence à votre table. Je m'effacerai. » notifia Draco**

**Harry avait tiqué, il l'avait vouvoyé, mais il fit quand même ce qu'il avait demandé, ayant un léger pincement au cœur. Draco le suivait, essuyant ses larmes, retenant les différents trajets et lieux qu'ils traversaient, puis il alla dans l'appartement, il vit que ses affaires étaient apprêtées. Harry récupéra ses valises et alla dans son dortoir, laissant Draco pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il se retrouvait à nouveau seul, ça il s'était habitué mais rejeter par la personne qu'il aimait cela faisait mal. Il déballa ses valises, ne visitant pas la chambre il prit une douche, se brossa les dents, se coiffa ses longs cheveux et fit une queue de cheval, et mit un pyjama. Il se coucha, s'endormit presque immédiatement.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Harry monta ses valises allant directement dans le dortoir des garçons où l'attendait Ron, Seamus, Neville et Dean. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se changea, puis se coucha, fermant ses rideaux.**

**« T'as quelque chose à nous dire ? »insinua Ron en ouvrant les rideaux.**

**« Ronald, je suis fatigué alors laisse moi dormir ou tu vas tâter de ma baguette ! » menaça Harry **

**Harry referma ses rideaux, personne n'osa interférer avec le Sauveur, tous connaissaient sa puissance magique, et puis Harry connaissait de nombreux sorts plus qu'eux n'en savaient. Ils préférèrent le laisser dormir, en priant pour qu'il leur donne de plus amples informations à son réveil.**

**Cependant Harry ne trouva pas le sommeil tout de suite, il repensa aux paroles de Draco:**

_**« Transparent Monsieur Potter, je ne vous importunerai pas durant le reste de l'année, je ne m'approcherai pas de vous ni d'aucun élève de Poudlard. J'aimerais, si vous me permettez juste que vous me fassiez visiter le château, et la cuisine où travaillent les elfes comme cela vous n'aurez pas à supportez ma présence à votre table. Je m'effacerai. » **_

**Mini POV d'Harry **

**J'espère qu'il a compris que je n'ai pas l'attention d'honorer cette saleté de promesse. **

**Fin du Mini POV d'Harry.**

**Sur ses bonnes pensées il s'endormit.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Le lendemain, Draco se leva un peu groggy, il remarqua la chouette de sa mère Ursula qui attendait sur le bureau avec une lettre. Il prit délicatement le courrier, et lut**

_Mon chéri,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Dans quelle maison as-tu atterri ? Comment s'est passé ta rencontre avec Harry ? J'imagine bien, Lily m'a dit que c'était un gentil garçon qui n'avait pas des idées toutes faites sur les personnes. Je t'ai envoyé quelques nougats et bonbons, n'en mange pas trop ! Mon travail est super les Granger sont associés et mari et femmes, ils ont une fille Hermione Granger qui va dans une école spécialisé, ils n'ont pas voulu m'en dire plus. Et toi mon lapin, avec Harry où en êtes-vous ? Réponds-moi le plus rapidement possible, Ursula restera le temps que tu me répondes._

_Bisous _

_Maman._

**Draco relut une seule phrase** _avec Harry où en êtes-vous ?_**, au point mort Maman. Draco se leva, se lava, s'habilla, descendit les marches rapidement. Par chance, il ne rencontra aucun élève de Gryffondor. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, il chatouilla la poire, le portait s'ouvrit et un elfe l'accueillit lui demandant ce qu'il voulait. Il lui répondit, deux croissants, deux pains au chocolat, trois croissants aux amandes, un chausson aux pommes, une poire et un grand bol de capuccino avec deux sucres. Draco avait hérité du métabolisme de sa mère il ne grossissait pas mais en contre partie il avait une petite taille. Sa mère ne mesurait qu'1m 69, lui 1m65. L'elfe réapparut avec un panier où il avait mit les mets demandés, Draco se promena dans le parc cet s'installa sur les gradins de Quiddicht où il dévora son petit-déjeuner, il observa son emploi du temps donné hier par Albus Dumbledore :**

**Lundi**

**8h25à 9h25 : Potion**

**9h30 à 10h 20 :Potion**

**10h35 à 11h35 :DCFM**

**11h30 à 12h30 : Repas**

**13h35 à 14h25 : Métamorphose**

**14h30 à 15h25 : Enchantement**

**15h35 à 16h30 : SCM**

**Mardi**

**8h25à 9h25 : DCFM**

**9h30 à 10h 20 :Magie sans baguette**

**10h35 à 11h35 :Botanique**

**11h30 à 12h30 : Repas**

**13h35 à 14h25 : Histoire de la magie**

**14h30 à 15h25 : Histoire de la magie**

**15h35 à 16h30 : Métamorphose**

**Mercredi**

**8h25à 9h25 : SCM**

**9h30 à 10h 20 :Etude**

**10h35 à 11h35 Etude**

**11h30 à 12h30 : Repas**

**13h35 à 14h25 : Botanique**

**14h30 à 15h25 : Enchantement**

**15h35 à 16h30 : Potion**

**Jeudi**

**8h25à 9h25 : Magie sans baguette**

**9h30 à 10h 20 : Métamorphose**

**10h35 à 11h35 Histoire de la magie**

**11h30 à 12h30 : Repas**

**13h35 à 14h25 : Potion avancée**

**14h30 à 15h25 : DCFM avancée**

**Vendredi**

**8h25à 9h25 : DCFM**

**9h30 à 10h 20 : Runes**

**10h35 à 11h35 : Runes**

**11h30 à 12h30 : Repas**

**13h35 à 14h25 : Arithmancie**

**14h30 à 15h25 : Arithmancie**

**C'était son emploi du temps, il aimait beaucoup les potions, les DCFM et les Runes. Il sourit tout en prenant un pain au chocolat, il allait prendre un livre sur la magie sans Baguette mais il entendit quelqu'un criait son nom, il tourna la tête vers l'opportun qui osait l'interrompre quelle ne fut pas la surprise que cela s'agissait d'une camarade de sa maison qui courait vers lui. Elle arriva devant lui essouffler.**

**« Ah…pff…ah….Dra…Draco je…je …te …cher…chais...par…tout…Je …suis.. Hermione Granger…ravie de…te connaître…Je…suis…la …Préfète »souffla Hermione les mains sur les hanches tentant de reprendre son souffle.**

**« Bon…Bon…Bonjour »débuta Draco.**

**Hermione prit son bras un peu violemment.**

**« C'est vrai que tu es un surdoué, Harry m'a parlé de toi. »reprit Hermione**

**« C'est vrai, qu'a-t-il dit ? J'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'apprécie pas.»**

**« Non, mais disons que pas mal de chose ont chamboulé sa vie. Tu vois toute sa vie on lui a dit de tuer Voldemort, il l'a fait et pensais avoir obtenu un peu de liberté… »**

**« … »**

**«Draco ? »**

**« Je…je commence à comprendre un peu, toute sa vie on lui a ordonné d'accomplir une lourde tâche, je comprends qu'il veuille de la liberté…J'ai mal agi, je l'ai mis dans une position délicate, j'irai m'excuser, j'ai fait des bourdes. Peut-être qu'il changera d'avis sur moi. »espéra Draco**

**Hermione le fixa droit dans les yeux, il paraissait sincère, mais pour plus de sûreté, elle pratiqua la Léglimencie. Draco sentit une intrusion de la part de cette fille.**

**« N'utilise pas la Léglimencie avec moi, je suis un bon Occlumence, et c'est très impoli. » sourit Draco**

**« Ne le prends pas mal, c'est que je voudrais te faire confiance, tu es un Malefoy après tout. » avoua la Préfète**

**A ses mots Draco devint colérique.**

**« Tu viens, tu te présentes, je pensais me faire une amie, mais tu fouilles mes pensées ? Tu dis être ravie de me connaître mais tu fouines dans ma tête. C'est vrai tu es l'ami d'Harry au moins j'ai ma réponse Harry ne m'aime pas et envoie son amie pour m'espionner, chercher un point faible ?»cria Draco**

**Hermione rougit d'abord honteuse puis se mit en colère et dit le contraire de ce qu'elle pensait, faisant preuve d'une maturité inexistante.**

**« Tu es le fils de Malefoy quand même, j'ai tous les droits de me méfier ! Finalement Harry a raison, t'es bon à jeter !» hurla t'elle avant de partir**

**Draco le regarda d'un air triste, aujourd'hui encore il s'était disputé avec la personne qu'il lui avait adressé la parole. Espérons qu'il puisse se faire pardonner. Sur cette pensée il but son cappuccino.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Hermione ouvrit les portes de la Grande Salle, tout le monde s'arrêta de parler bruyamment, et commencèrent à chuchoter à son passage ; ce n'était pas tous les jours que la Préfète arrivait en retard, c'était l'événement du siècle. Elle ordonna aux élèves d'arrêter de murmurer à son passage car cela devenait très agaçant. Elle aperçut Harry mangeant une pomme, en même temps elle lisait un livre de DCFM. Elle s'assit brusquement à côté de lui quitte à le faire sursauter.**

**« Bonjour Hermione, comment vas-tu ?comment se fait-il que tu sois en retard ?» glissa Harry**

**« J'ai cherché ton fiancé (regard noir d'Harry) bref ce Malefoy et je me suis disputée avec lui (Pas grave dit Harry), j'ai agi comme une idiote (Mais non, c'est lui qui a tort pas toi rétorqua Harry), je dois m'excuser (Et puis quoi encore !répondit Harry), j'ai eu tort! Et sinon, toi hier soir ? » expliqua la Préfète après avoir mordu dans un pain au chocolat.**

**« Non, hier soir, je lui fait visiter le château, (Bien dit Hermione), il viendra en cours (très bien rajouta Hermione), Dumby nous a donné un appart' hier soir pour les fiancés (Ca c'est notre directeur, et c'est le directeur Dumbledore et non Dumby reprocha Hermione), et je lui ai dit d'aller se faire foutre qu'il devait m'oublier, et ne pas être dans mes pattes (Hm bien dit acquiesça Hermione)! » **

**Hermione repassa dans sa tête la petite conversation.**

**« Harry tu es un imbécile, irresponsable ! Je ne vaux pas mieux que toi, tu viens avec moi on va s'excuser» hurla Hermione que tous les élèves s'étaient retournés et les fixaient.**

**Hermione prit Harry par la main, faisant un discret signe à Pansy, Blaise et Théo. Ils la suivirent et défendirent d'un regard quiconque de les accompagner. Mais ce n'était pas le cas des Weasley qui les poursuivirent. Hermione leur hurla dessus que c'était une conversation entre Harry et elle, que leur présence était une nuisance pour l'entente **

**sociale. Dépités et Humiliés, les Weasley retournèrent dans la Grande salle.**

**Harry, sous les ordres d'Hermione, les amena là où se trouvait Draco. Ce qui vit les stupéfièrent, et mit mal à l'aise Hermione, Draco pleurait à chaudes larmes. Ils allèrent vers la petite madeleine qui s'essuyait les yeux.**

**« Allez Draco un peu de courage, après tout cela ne date pas d'hier ce genre d'attitude. Je le savais qu'en arrivant à Londres, les gens me mépriseraient , ne cherchant pas à me connaître, respire, expire, courage. » prononça Draco.**

**Il se retourna et vit Harry , Hermione avec trois autres personnes.**

**« Je… » entama Hermione.**

**« Je m'excuse Hermione, je…t'as tout vu ? Je …cela n'a pas d'importance, oublie ce que j'ai dit, je délire un peu parfois haha »confia Draco en se tapant le front avec la main.**

**Harry ne voulait pas s'excuser malgré les coups de coude donnait par Hermione. **

**« C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, je suis dés… » entreprit Hermione avant de se faire couper par Pansy qui mit la main à l'entrejambe de Draco, qui sursauta, et lui dégagea la main en rougissant.**

**« C'est vraiment un garçon ! »constata Pansy étonnée.**

**Théo, lui aussi ,se mit à toucher son entrejambe, Draco se dégagea en rougissant bafouillant des vagues **_**ne me touchez pas**_**, sous le regard colérique de Blaise et Pansy. Hermione tapa la tête de Pansy pendant que Blaise grondait Théo. A cette scène, le regard d'Harry s'assombrit furtivement seul Blaise l'avait remarqué. **

**« Ne touchez pas à ****mon**** fiancé ! » dicta Harry.**

**Draco l'observa quelques instants, rougit de plus belle. Harry l'avait reconnu comme son fiancé. Pour lui, c'était un début d'espoir.**

**« Du calme Harry, oh mais tu as dit **_**mon fiancé**_** tu le reconnais comme ton fiancé » gloussa Pansy.**

**Il fronça les sourcils rougissant à sa bourde.**

**« oh on ne s'est pas présenté, Je suis Blaise Zabini, mon petit copain Théodore Nott, appelle-le Théo, celle qui t'a touché ta virilité c'est la sulfureuse Pansy, et sa petite amie Her. »expliqua Blaise**

**« Je la connais, enchanté. »déclara Draco**

**« Je m'excuse pour ce matin, j'ai fais preuve d'une immaturité digne d'un première année. »avoua Hermione. **

**« C'est oublié. »assura le blond**

**« Vraiment, Harry tu as un fiancé mignon et adorable, laisse tomber ce Cédric, moi il m'agace ton petit copain actuel ce Céd.. » énonça Théo, il entendit sa bourde il mit ses mains sur la bouche.**

**Blaise jeta un regard long sur son petit ami, Pansy et Hermione mal à l'aise choisirent de parler de cours mais Draco fixa son fiancé.**

**« Je me doutais bien que tu avais quelqu'un à qui tu tenait après tout, je n'ai pas à dire ce que tu dois faire, tu n'as pas à le quitter sous prétexte que je suis là , j'aimerais juste que tu apprennes à me connaître…et ouh le temps passe vite, il faut qu'on aille au cours de potion, il est comment ce professeur ? Il est sévère ou sympa ? Dis, je pourrais déjeuner avec vous ? » enchaîna Draco rapidement.**

**Harry foudroyait aussi Théo, aucun tact, puis il regarda Draco qui bavarder comme si de rien n'était ; mais il vit une lueur triste au fond de ses yeux, ce qui mit Harry mal à l'aise. Hermione regardait Draco qui essayait visiblement de cacher sa peine en parlant de cours, de professeur, de la pluie et du beau temps. Visiblement, Draco était profondément blessé, et essayait de sauver les apparences. Hermione et Pansy se mirent à discuter avec lui pour cacher son malaise, ils marchaient vers la salle de potions. Les garçons étaient restés en retrait, cependant ils ne virent pas un Serdaigle bousculer Draco pour foncer vers Harry. Il embrassa à pleine bouche, dévorant ses lèvres, Harry le repoussa. Décidément ce Cédric devenait comme Lavande, imprévisible.**

**« Salut Harry, tu m'as manqué, t'étais où ? »demanda Cédric en le prenant par la main en fixant le nouveau septième année d'un regard noir.**

**« Ca va pas de sauter sur les gens ? »répliqua Harry en colère encore surpris par le baiser.**

**Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et s'adressa à Draco qui s'était mis en retrait par rapport au groupe. Cédric se rapprocha ensuite de Draco en prenant la main d'Harry, il le força à les regarder.**

**« C'est toi son fiancé ? Et bien, tu ferais mieux de partir car Harry et moi on est ensemble depuis un bon moment. Il est à moi. De toute façon t'es un Malefoy, tu ne peux ****qu****'être mauvais, je ne sais pas ce que tes putains de merde de parents ont arrangé comme fiançailles sache que le ministre lui-même peut les annuler, même si c'est un****serment inviolable. Tes parents sont des putains de Mangemort ! » tonna Cédric.**

**« Je ne suis pas ta propriété. » déclara le Survivant**

**Il se dégagea des bras de son amant, pour aller vers la salle de Potion, il n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention, et ces derniers temps il l'était plus qu'il ne fallait. Draco avait fermé les yeux face au discours de Cédric. Pansy gifla Cédric, ainsi qu'Hermione, Théo retenait Blaise de lui mettre un coup de poing, l'insulter alors qu'il n'avait rien fait, pour lui c'était insupportable. Déjà le fait de s'avoir Harry proche de lui mais il ne pouvait l'avoir et l'autre qui se vantait de sortir avec lui. C'était trop.**

**Draco s'était répété mentalement le discours de cet individu, il ouvrit les yeux et fixa le jeune énergumène. La couleur des yeux grise intense froide étonna les personnes présentes, il parla d'un ton froid, sec et cassant.**

**« Que tu insultes mon géniteur qui est mon père, je m'en fiche, que tu m'insultes cela passe encore mais que tu insultes ma mère c'est impardonnable. Tu te prends pour qui avec tes airs aristocrates pété de tunes ? »**

**Cédric frissonna mais se reprit rapidement.**

**« Sache que je suis Diggory, fils de l'ambassadeur… »**

**« Je vois que tu comptes sur ton père je sais qui sont les Diggory, sans ton père tu ne vaux rien ! Tu es aussi insignifiant que moi. Tiens j'y pense, n'est ce pas ta mère qui était une Mangemorte ? Pourtant, personne ne te critique car tous, savent qui est ton père, toi et moi nous sommes pareils, sauf que je suis plus intelligent, sache que j'ai 15 ans, de deux je ne me repose pas sur le prestige d'un de mes parents, de trois **_**je ne m'affiche pas au bras du Sauveur comme un pot de glue, tout ce qui compte pour toi c'est sa renommée.**_** » finit Draco.**

**Seul Harry avait compris les dernières paroles, il parlait le Fourchelangue. Autour d'eux, les élèves chuchotaient et fixaient avec crainte le nouvel arrivant. Pour finir, Draco leva la main et l'expulsa trois mètres plus loin. Ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué c'est que le professeur Snape avait tout vu.**

**« Ca commence fort pour les Gryffondors, dès la rentrée, les points vont pleuvoir à flot, 30 points en moins pour Gryffondor, entrez dans la salle. » siffla Serverus.**

**Enceint Serverus était resté le même, mordant, claquant enlevant des point à gogo, pire qu'une machine à sou. Cependant, Serverus enceint était pire que tout, il enlevé des points aux Rouges et Ors pour des prétextes stupides, **_**40 points en moins pour Gryffondor, Monsieur Potter votre tenue est négligé, refaite votre cravate, 50 points en moins pour Miss Granger, vous m'énervez avec votre main toujours en l'air.**_** Depuis le****début de la grossesse, tous s'habillaient bien, pas une chemise ne se trouvait en dehors du pantalon. Ron voulut s'asseoir à côté d'Harry mais ce dernier prit la main de Draco et s'installa au pénultième rang devant Théo et Blaise et derrière Pansy et Hermione. Il trouvait Ron agaçant.**

**Serverus claqua la porte, virevolta ses pans de robes, et se tourna brusquement, toute la classe se tut.**

**« Bien, pour le nouveau je me présente Serverus Snape, j'ai cru entendre que vous étiez un génie, Draco, plus connu comme **_**l'égal du Sauveur**_** ou ces derniers jours **_**le fiancé du Sauveur**_**. » gronda Serverus. **

**Draco s'enfonça sur le banc, alors que toutes les têtes fixaient lui, Les Serpentards se mirent à murmurer. C'est vrai qu'en France, les professeurs l'avaient comparé à Harry, certifiant qu'il avait un potentiel magique hors du commun. Sa mère avait réussi à étouffer l'affaire lorsqu'il avait 13 ans. Cela aurait intéressé Voldemort, le percevant comme un potentiel ennemi à abattre. En France, les sorciers le considéraient comme un héros, un nouveau Sauveur. Toutefois, une fois que les sorciers surent la vérité à propos de son père et des atrocités commises sur les moldus, les sorciers né moldus ; les sorciers voyaient en lui un nouveau mage noir, ou un apprenti Mangemort. Du coup, sa mère et lui se retrouvaient surtout dans les sujets de conversation, enfin surtout dans les ragots. Là, ce Serverus Snape semblait vouloir relancer ce débat, les élèves , bientôt les ministres , des délégations sorcières feraient tout pour le tenir éloigner d'Harry. Le pire était à venir.**

**« Professeur, si vous le permettez, j'aimerai qu'on évite de parler de ce sujet. »supplia Draco **

**Serverus, voyant la détresse du garçon qui fit penser à celle de Narcissa lorsqu'elle épousa Lucius, il changea de conversation, et parla à proprement dit de son cours. Il passa près d'une heure de leçons rappelant l'importance des examens, des potions qu'ils allaient aborder cette année, elles étaient très dangereuses et nécessaires ; toute la classe ainsi que le professeur fixèrent longuement **_**Monsieur**__**Catastrophe**_**, c'est à dire Neville.**

**Harry écoutait d'une oreille distraite les paroles, réfléchissant à son fiancé. Finalement, que savait-il exactement sur lui à part qu'il était martyrisé par les élèves que son père était un Mangemort, même dans ses lettres qu'il avait survolé il ne parlait pas de lui à proprement dit. Ensuite, Serverus qui lui donna un nom l'égal du Sauveur, ce qui signifiait qu'il était aussi puissant que lui.**

**Mini POV d'Harry**

**Draco est un Fourchelangue, comment cela se fait-il ? Moi , je le suis car j'ai hérité des pouvoirs de Voldemort lorsqu'il a essayé de me tuer ; peut-on apprendre le Fourchelangue, à vrai dire c'est un génie, alors cela ne m'étonnerait pas, tiens on me secoue quoi encore ?!**

**Fin du Mini POV d'Harry**

**Serverus s'approche du dernier rang.**

**« Monsieur Potter, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes un héros pour la communauté sorcière que vous êtes disposé à ne pas suivre mes cours ! Pouvez-vous me dire de quoi nous parlions ? »siffla Serverus.**

**« euh ..euh »bégaya Harry**

**« Non Monsieur Potter nous ne parlions pas d'œufs. Alors ? »tonna le professeur**

**§ Les propriétés du venin basilic, qu'il est utilisé comme onguent ou potion de fécondité pour les femmes ou hommes qui n'arrivent pas à enfanter, elle a été découverte par William Von Darf en 1794.§ prononça Draco en prenant des notes.**

**Harry répéta exactement ce qu'il avait énoncé quelques minutes plus tôt. Le directeur de Serpentard en colère retourna à son bureau. Harry fut surprit, Draco lui avait parler par pensée, il avait dit la réponse en utilisant la transmission de pensée. Il avait aidé alors qu'il s'était mal comporté.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**« 70 points en moins Monsieur Weasley de quelle couleur devait avoir la couleur la potion de fécondité ? »**

**« euh violet Monsieur. »**

**« Quelle est ce orange criard ? Nous tous savons que vous encouragez de tout cœur les Canons de Chadley, équipe minable soit dit en passant, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il sont de couleur roux comme vos cheveux qu'il faut vouloir me mettre du roux partout ! »**

**Harry se mordit la langue pour ne pas rire, Ron serra les poings. Les Serpentards ne se génèrent pas pour rire. Théo et Blaise pouffaient dans leur coin sous le regard colérique **

**de Ron. Hermione se mordit les lèvres à cette remarque, mais surtout à la perte de points.**

**Le professeur avança vers le chaudron de Neville qu'il savait d'avance raté, il en profita pour enlever une vingtaine de points, il passa devant celui de Pansy elle reçut quarante points tout comme Blaise et Théo. C'est bien connu, le professeur de potion ne donne que des points à sa maison, enlève systématiquement aux Gryffondor et aux Poufsouffles .Quant il jeta un regard au chaudron d'Hermione, il n'émit qu'un reniflement montrant son dédain bien qu'elle est réussie la potion. Il gardait toujours le meilleur pour la fin Potter le numéro trois pour le ratage de potions mais sans explosion, le numéro deux était Monsieur Weasley. **

**« Voyons qu'est-ce que nous a concocté comme potion, je me sens d'humeur à donner des points à Gryffondor, vous aurez 50 points si Monsieur Potter a réussi sa potion, mais, vous perdrez 50 points si c'est raté. »annonça le professeur.**

**A ces paroles les Gryffondors prirent espoir, le ténébreux professeur aigri leur offrait des points mais tout dépendait d'Harry qui une fois sur deux réussissait sa potion. Serverus avança avec un rictus mauvais cependant il le perdit la potion d'Harry était réussi. Hermione sourit à Harry. Avec mauvaise foi il accorda les 50 points. Cependant, il se souvint de qui il était à côté, le génie Draco, il accorda que 25 points et ajouta près de 40 points aux membres de sa maison. Hermione fut sidérée par tant d'injustice en sortant du cours malgré le fait qu'Harry avait apporté 25 points. Draco marchait avec Blaise et Théo pendant que les filles étaient avec Harry**

**« Harry là il a tort, tu as réussi ta potion, tu as répondu à ces questions même si tu n'écoutais pas, d'ailleurs je me demande comment tu as fait ? » s'interrogea Hermione.**

**« Il a eu raison de me donner que 25 points. Sache que ça me tue de le reconnaître. Draco m'a soufflé les réponses en utilisant une forme de Léglimencie, c'est la transmission des pensées, une vielle forme de magie datant du quinzième siècle, Dumbledore me l'avait apprise, aujourd'hui on appelle cela la télépathie. C'est de la magie sans baguette. »dit Harry**

**« Harry ton fiancé n'est pas quelqu'un à prendre à la légère, tu es fiancé avec un mec aussi puissant que toi, c'est un Fourchelangue il fait de la magie sans baguette, alors que l'on apprends qu'en 7****ème**** année, il n'a que 15 ans ! 15 ans ! Je ferai des recherches sur Draco il est trop étrange. » s'exprima Pansy.**

**Ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'un roux écoutait leur conversation avec avidité.**

**Super Mini POV de Ron**

**Alors comme cela ce Draco est puissant, il pourrait me m'être en valeur, sa puissance associée à ma fortune. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas mal physiquement, et comme Harry n'a pas l'air intéressé, je rentre en scène.**

**Fin du super mini POV de Ron**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Ils se retrouvèrent au cours de DCFM, Draco voulut se mettre encore une fois avec son fiancé, cependant Ron plus rapide s'assit à côté de lui. Harry se trouva une place à côté de Dean content d'avoir Harry pour lui. Il débuta une conversation, il ne se rendit pas compte que le héros du monde sorcier l'écoutait pas du tout. Remus Lupin apparut et aborda les difficultés du programme, la complexité de la matière et surtout la magie sans baguette. Il serait le professeur de cette matière. Remus préféra séparer la lourde matière qu'était les DCFM et la magie sans baguette. **

**« Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre le Patronus. Quelqu'un à part Miss Granger peut me dire quel est ce sort, en quoi cela consiste (Hermione baissa la main piteusement) oui Monsieur Malefoy ? »**

**« Le Patronus est un sort qui repousse les détraqueurs, la complexité du sort vient du maniement de la baguette, une lueur blanche parcourt le bras, il faut attendre que cette lueur arrive à la moitié de la baguette pour pouvoir lancer le sort. L'incantation est SPERO PATRONUM, certains arrive à avoir un Patronus corporel. Pour lancer le sort, il faut que l'on pense à un souvenir heureux, qui nous soient cher. Ce sort fut inventé par Natha… »débita Draco.**

**Voyant que le jeune homme allait continuer il le coupa .**

**« J'ajoute 20 points à Gryffondor. Quelqu'un dans la salle sait-il faire un Patronus ? qu'il vienne nous en faire une démonstration.»**

**Harry se leva et à la surprise de tous Draco se leva aussi avec une certaine hésitation. Ils levèrent la baguette , prononcèrent distinctement l'incantation. Un magnifique cerf jaillit, il le fit gambader partout dans la salle, tandis qu'un licorne parcourut la salle. Remus stupéfait par le Patronus de Draco comme la plupart des élèves. **

**« Les personnes qui font un Patronus qui prend la forme d'une licorne, sont des êtres descendants de nymphes, et surtout ils restent vierge juste pour leur mari . Pour savoir s'ils ne sont plus vierge, leur licorne portent des ailes et ont perdu la corne ce qui n'est pas le cas de Malefoy, C'est un puceau.» souffla assez fort pour être entendu un Serpentard du nom de Jack.**

**Les joues de Draco se colorèrent , il alla s'asseoir à sa table , Harry fit de même. A présent les élèves ricanaient, d'autres dessinaient des images vulgaires et les envoyaient à Draco. Son Patronus révélait un peu son identité, il le savait mais lui avait été fier la première fois qu'il avait réussit le sort, il était destiné à quelqu'un de même force magique. Au fond de lui il avait toujours pensé qu'Harry serait sa destinée. Néanmoins Harry ne faisait que très peu de geste envers lui.**

**« J'ajoute 50 points à chacun d'entre vous. »**

**Les Serpentards s'offusquèrent, les Lions jubilèrent avec cela ils avaient largement rattrapé les points perdus en potions. **

**Le professeur formait des groupuscules pour entraîner les élèves au sort complexe, Harry et Draco fut chargé d'aider leurs camarades. Ron se mit dans un groupe dont Draco avait la charge, il ne se gênait pas pour le toucher 'accidentellement' et sous le regard furax d'Harry . Draco n'était pas libre.**

**Plus loin Hermione et Théo discutaient d'Harry.**

**« Franchement, il se comporte comme un mari jaloux. Je ne le comprends pas Hermione. »**

**« Théo laisse Harry de côté une minute. As-tu vu le Patronus de Draco ?»**

**« oui comme nous tous et… »**

**« Draco est une nymphe ou plutôt un descendant. Je ne me souviens plus trop, il existe un lien entre les sorciers et les nymphes. ...»**

**« Si tu le dis c'est que tu as sûrement raison. »**

**« J'ai toujours raison. Mais cela demande un peu de recherche.»**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**A la fin du cours Remus retint Draco, Harry se sentit obligé de l'attendre avec ses amis, Ron resta lui aussi au grand agacement d'Harry.**

**Draco s'était approché du bureau du professeur.**

**« Bonjour Draco, tu es un bon élève. Tu ne dois pas avoir honte de ton Patronus, oui je sais tous les élèves savent pour ta virginité, de mon vivant je ne penserai pas ****voir ****un descendant de nymphe, on trouve les nymphes généralement en Irlande, ou en Grèce. »**

**« J'hésitais honnêtement à dévoiler mon Patronus, la première fois que je l'ai crée j'avais 13 ans, le professeur n'a pas arrêter de me féliciter de me regarder de haut en bas, j'ai eu droit à des visites de gens de toute part, cependant, lorsque qu'ils surent de quel côté était mon père, surtout qui était mon père, le comportement à mon égard se transforma en un véritable cauchemar. Tout d'abord, les sorciers s'écartaient à mon passage, certains m'insultaient, d'autres me crachaient sur moi. Ma mère eut droit au même traitement, du coup, on faisait des courses côté moldu, pour mes affaires sorcières on demandait à ma cousine éloignée de les acheter. Ce fut pire lorsque mes professeurs ne m'acceptaient plus en cours, je passais directement les examens, tous les jours j'étudiais dans la bibliothèque de l'école bientôt, on ne voulut plus que je vienne. J'ai dû me rendre dans une bibliothèque moldu, toutefois un Auror, m'a donné des leçons, il trouvait cela injuste que les sorciers me jugeaient par mon nom et les actes commis par mon géniteur. Il s'appelait Philippe Deprez. »**

**« Et bien, il t'es arrivé beaucoup de mésaventure, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret comment se fait-il que tu sois fiancé à Harry ? »**

**Draco n'entendit pas entièrement la question car Pansy criait son prénom, il s'excusa auprès de son professeur, rejoignit Harry &Cie. Cependant, Ron se plaça de telle façon qu'il soit à la gauche de Draco, Harry était à sa droite pour son malheur. Ron commença à parler de sa fortune de ses parents, de sa place dans la société.**

**Draco se forçait à écouter ce Weasley, sourit de temps en temps. Lorsqu'il arriva, la Grande Salle fut silencieuse, ils pénétrèrent avec méfiance, Cédric se précipita vers Harry bousculant encore une fois au passage Draco, il tenait un journal la Gazette, il entraîna Harry vers la sortie. Draco s'assit en bout de table, refusant d'être à côté de Ronald, qui ne se gênait pas à le fixer avec concupiscence. Cependant, il nota que les autres élèves le fixaient lui aussi, un Gryffondor lui balança un journal à la figure. Il le prit, ce qu'il vit le stupéfia.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Cédric le regardait méchamment , Harry ne bougeait pas d'un poil.**

**« c'est pas tout, j'ai faim ! Alors Cédric bouge –toi de là. La baise ce sera pour plus tard. »**

**Cédric pas du tout démonté face à Harry, lui donna le journal.**

_Harry Potter est fiancé avec le fils de Lucius Malefoy : scandale !_

_Draco Lucius Angel Malefoy est le fiancé d'Harry Potter. Comment cela se fait-il qu'il soit avec le fils d'un homme qui ne jurait que par Vous savez qui ? Qui est ce jeune homme Draco ? Que savons-nous de lui? Rien, il vient de commencer sa scolarité à Poudlard, il était avant dans l'école de Beauxbattons. Selon nos sources, Draco est un génie, souvent comparé au Sauveur de la communauté sorcière. Ce jeune homme est puissant, il est dangereux pour notre héros, vu les antécédents de sa famille : fils de Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Black. Il est connu que la famille des Black à part Sirius était partisane du mage noir. Craignons pour notre Harry, fiancé à un homme offensif._

_Chers lecteurs nous avons peu de renseignement sur Narcissa, mais c'est la sœur de Bellatrix Lestrange, cet enfant est une source de problèmes, ces antécédents sont vicieux. A quoi pense le directeur en intégrant Draco Malefoy fils du bras droit de Vous savez qui, neveu de Bellatrix ? Et ses fiançailles, serait-ce un coup de Lucius pour manipuler notre Sauveur ? Comment se fait-il qu'il soit fiancé à ce jeune homme dangereux ? Nous demandons aux ministres expressément examiner de plus près ces fiançailles controversés. Reportez-vous à la page 3, cela se voit qu'Harry est sous l'emprise de ce démon. Méfiez-vous de cette bouille d'ange, c'est un grand manipulateur._

_Rita Skeeter_

**Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la page 3, on le voyait porter Draco comme une marié, une autre on voyait Draco accolé au mur, Harry assez proche pour l'embrasser, une photo truqué à tous les coups. Il relut l'article à chaque lignes, cette Rita Skeeter il la détestait de plus en plus au fil des années. Toujours à chercher le sensationnel, réécrivant et réinterprétant des actions, des paroles à sa guise.**

**On ne choisit pas sa famille , c'est vrai, Draco n'a pas eu des parents bien vu dans la société Lucius, Bellatrix, cela faisait tâche. Maintenant, c'était sûr, le gouvernement allait faire bouger les choses, chercher à connaître toute cette affaire de fiançailles. **

**Il n'acceptait pas ces fiançailles, cependant le Survivant réfléchit, repensant à toutes ces lettres sincères. Cette fois ci, il allait faire des efforts , ne pas se fier à son nom et surtout à cet article.**

**« Tu vois, ce type est tordu, c'est un connard, salaud de première Ordre de Merlin ! J'ai entendu par mon père, que le ministre de la magie Fudge et le ministre de la Justice Weasley enquêtent déjà dessus. »**

**Harry se sentit mal à l'aise depuis le cours de DCFM et sans savoir pourquoi il déclara :**

**« Casse-toi. J'ai besoin de réfléchir »**

**« Tes fiançailles seront plus à l'Ordre du jour. »**

**« Je sais. »**

**« Et Adieu à cette merde, j'espère qu'il lui brideront ses pouvoirs, mieux les enfermeront à perpétuer. »**

**« Ce torchon écrit n'importe quoi, c'est à toi de te barrer, c'est fini, entre nous.»**

**« Mais Harry, je… et moi je suis ton petit ami. Et je …toi et moi »**

**«tu crois aux ensemble pour toujours ? Grandis un peu ! Je commençais à m'ennuyer de toi depuis un moment, dégage ! Je peux te remplacer comme je veux. »**

**Harry partit avant que le Serdaigle puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il ne comprit pas son attitude, c'est lui qui ne voulait pas de ses fiançailles, maintenant, il les acceptaient.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Draco avait lu l'article à présent, les élèves le regardaient méchamment, mais il fut interrompu par une chouette qui déposa une lettre rouge : une Beuglante. Il l'ouvrit aussitôt car il connaissait les risques encourus en cas de non ouverture.**

**RETOURNE D'OU TU VIENS MANGEMORT ! TU MANIPULES HARRY, ALBUS DUMBLEDORE MAIS PAS MOI UNE VERMINE DANS TON GENRE NE DOIT PAS AVOIR DE POUVOIR ! HARRY EST TROP BIEN POUR UN MERDEUX COMME TOI !**

**La Beuglante se détruisit, mais bientôt d'autres chouettes lui donnèrent d'autres Beuglantes, il reçut de l'acide, des mères vinrent jusqu'à Poudlard et le giflèrent de toute leur force, Albus ne put les contenir, les élèves rirent de la situation. Draco ne voyant que la fuite comme solution, sortit en courant, les larmes aux yeux, il bouscula un élève , s'excusa sans regarder son visage. Il passa à l'infirmerie où Madame Pomfresh le soigna sans demander une once d'information, il courut jusqu'à la cuisine où il prit quelques mets puis s'arrêta dans le parc.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Harry marcha prestement vers la Grande Salle réfléchissant à son attitude envers Cédric il ne voulait plus de lui c'était déjà ça mais pourquoi le défendre ?,Il ne fit pas attention où il marcha. Il bouscula un élève, il allait s'excuser mais il reconnut Draco, il voulut le rattraper sans savoir pourquoi, cependant il s'enfuit. Harry fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers la grande salle où il vit une grande agitation , les élèves riaient tous bruyamment chose rare venant des Poufsouffles et des Serpentards. La deuxième, c'était que les professeurs n'étaient pas à leur place , et la troisième, des femmes se faisaient réprimander par le directeur.**

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »demanda Harry.**

**Le bruit fut si fort que personne n'entendit sa voix. Il lança un SONORUS à sa voix.**

**« QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ? »**

**Le silence régna, Hermione et Pansy avancèrent vers lui expliquèrent sommairement la situation, la cause de cette excitation. Harry fronça les sourcils regarda ces femmes puis les élèves.**

**« Je ne tolèrerai en aucune façon que quelqu'un insulte Malfoy, et surtout si vous vous basez sur ce torchon qu'a écrit Skeeter. Que les choses soient bien clair, ma vie privée n'a pas besoin d'être dévoiler dans ce genre de torchon. »**

**Harry l'avait défendu et devant tous les élèves, professeurs. **

**« Il est envoûté , il faut le sortir de là » tenta une femme en fixant Harry.**

**Harry partit à la recherche de son fiancé quelques minutes après Cornélius Fudge et Arthur Weasley faisait leur entrée à Poudlard.**

**« Où est Harry Potter ? nous devons discuter de ces soi-disant fiançailles. »prononça Arthur.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Draco pleurait silencieusement dans le parc de Poudlard, ses pas l'avait conduis à un enclos où il vit une licorne blanche avec son petit une licorne dorée. Il s'approcha lentement vers elle. Ces dernières avancèrent vers lui, il les caressa doucement en pleurant, le petit posa sa tête sur l'épaule comme pour le consoler. C'est dans cette position qu'Harry retrouva Draco. Il approcha silencieusement près de Draco. Les licornes reculèrent en voyant Harry. Draco se retourna, et vit Harry. Il s'essuya les larmes rapidement et sourit.**

**« Je pleurais car je…je suis ému quand je vois des licornes…elles sont.. belles…et… »**

**Harry se jeta dans les bras du blond sans expliquer pourquoi. Il le serra, une douce chaleur l'envahit, il n'avait jamais connu cela avec ces amants, comment une simple étreinte pouvait le chambouler au plus au point ? Draco semblait si sensible, si fragile. Il respira son odeur. Il se sentait comme dans un cocon, couper du monde extérieur. Il chuchota doucement.**

**« Tu as affronté ce genre de problème quand tu étais à Beauxbattons ? »**

**Il acquiesça en hochant de la tête. Un petit silence régna, on entendait le souffle du vent et le bruissement des feuilles.**

**« J'ai quitté Cédric, j'en avais marre de ce type. »**

**« Ah euh, c'est…tu dois être triste non ? »**

**«Bizarrement non, c'est que je ne tenais pas à lui. Tu es étrange, normalement tu devrais être content que je ne sois plus avec lui. »**

**« Si tu étais avec lui , tu l'aimais ? »**

**« C'était juste un partenaire pour le sexe. Que m'as-tu fais? je me sens complet et bien avec toi.»**

**Draco rougit sous les mots de son fiancé, le souffle d'Harry à l'oreille l'avait fait rougir, il poussa un petit gémissement qu'il pensa qu'Harry n'avait pas entendu. Il s'éloigna précipitamment du prince aux yeux verts émeraudes. Il se tenait l'oreille droite.**

**Harry avait sourit.**

**« L'oreille est ta zone érogène, c'est bon à savoir. »**

**« Mais…mais…euh, c'est.. »**

**« HARRY , DRACO ! »**

**Théo avait hurlé brisant l'ambiance intimiste qu'il s'était installé. Il les regardait l'un après l'autre. Draco rougissait se tenant l'oreille et évitait de regarder Harry. Harry souriait franchement. Décidément il arrivait toujours au mauvais moment.**

**« Vous devez venir chez le directeur. »**

**Draco prit la tête de la marche, suivi de Théo et Harry. Harry se dit qu'il pouvait remplacer Cédric par Draco ; après tout, rien n'est plus bon que de coucher avec un vierge, c'était décidé Draco serait son prochain partenaire sexuel. De toute façon , il n'y verrait que du feu, c'était décidé Draco sera la prochaine proie. Il ne chercha pas d'explication à son attitude envers Draco, il mit sur le compte de sa fatigue. **

**Ils arrivèrent devant la statue du Phoenix, Théo les laissa, ils prononcèrent le mot de passe. Dans le bureau se trouvait, ses parents, son parrain, une femme blonde qu'il supposa être la mère de Draco vu la ressemblance frappante, Fudge et Arthur Weasley.**

**« Je sens une longue conversation poindre le bout de son nez. »pensa Harry**

**Review ?**

**Ne pas frapper Harry, ne pas taper l'auteur. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre III : Origine, rapprochement, complots**

**Harry s'assit entre son père et sa mère, pendant que Draco s'asseyait près de sa mère. Les ministres s'assirent près du bureau de Dumbledore, pour se mettre en avant, ils se présentèrent rapidement. **

**Arthur et Cornélius observaient les Malefoy avec un mépris non feint sous le regard outré de Lily et indifférent de James. Sirius prit le temps de dévisager sa cousine, elle avait l'air calme, sereine, respirant la joie de vivre, mais nerveuse face aux regards inquisiteurs des ministres. Pour la première fois il examina Draco, il ressemblait plus à une fille qu'un garçon. Petite taille, longs cheveux, et une bouille d'ange.**

**La tension dans la pièce se faisait sentir, c'est Narcissa qui brisa ce silence pesant.**

**« Je vois que Monsieur Fudge et Monsieur Weasley ont pris la peine de se déplacer pour ce genre d'affaire. N'avez-vous pas autre chose à faire comme vous occupez des affaires de justice pour l'un, et l'autre la communauté sorcière pour l'autre ? »Questionna Narcissa effrontément.**

**Albus sourit discrètement. Arthur n'aimait déjà pas Madame Malefoy mais là, il la détesta encore plus.**

**« Madame Malefoy, ma présence en ce lieu est justifié…Par où commencer... Tout d'abord, depuis que vous êtes ici la vie à Poudlard, et du monde magique est chamboulé ! (Regard furieux de Narcissa). »Cracha Arthur.**

**Draco apeuré, tenta de calmer sa mère en tapotant de la main son bras. Il connaissait parfaitement bien sa mère, elle sortait de ses gongs facilement ce qui leur avait valut beaucoup d'ennuis dans le passé. Elle se calma mais lança des regards froids aux ministres. **

**Lily voulut prendre la parole mais le ministre lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.**

**« Tout d'abord, nous venons pour cet article signé de Rita Skeeter et ses divulgations sur le restes de la famille Malefoy, ensuite ces fiançailles que, même si la famille Potter accepte, je vais annuler. »Prononça Cornélius.**

**Draco écarquilla les yeux suite à l'annonce du ministre. Cornélius fut content de l'effet qu'il avait causé sur le jeune Malefoy, la crainte.**

**«Votre famille est pourrie jusqu'aux os, vous êtes une Black… »Commença Arthur.**

**« Je suis un Black moi aussi »contra Sirius.**

**Arthur parut gêné mais se reprit rapidement.**

**« Je veux dire madame Malefoy… »Reprit Arthur**

**« Appelez-moi Narcissa. Je n'ai pas pu divorcer avec mon mari, mais je ne suis pas une Malefoy. »Ordonna la susnommée**

**« Narcissa, vous avez des antécédents qui ne sont pas à votre avantages, vous êtes la sœur de Bellatrix, une Mangemorte dont sa folie meurtrière ne fit pas l'ombre d'un****doute. Vous êtes marié à Lucius Malefoy, le second de Vous savez qui. Cela ne vous aide pas, en plus votre rejeton est marié avec notre Sauveur, le vainqueur de celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom. »Argumenta Arthur.**

**Albus crut bon d'ajouter qu'il avait un nom et qu'il fallait le prononcer, si on voulait avancer.**

**« Qui ne nous dit pas que c'est un piège ? »Siffla Cornélius.**

**« Ca suffit ! Narcissa fait partie de ma famille, vous vous basez sur un article, vous arrivez en grande pompe à Poudlard. Ce problème concerne les Potter ainsi que Narcissa et Draco. »Contra Sirius.**

**James regardait son meilleur ami défendre sa cousine avec surprise. Si Sirius pensait que c'était une bonne personne, alors c'était vrai. Après tout il avait épousé Serverus Snape et entre eux ce n'était pas l'amour fou. Il fallait qu'il discute avec son fils, il avait agi comme un gamin, il avait jugé trop rapidement les Malefoy. Lily et Narcissa étaient amies, tout ce qu'il espérait c'est qu'ils ne soient pas comme Peter. La mort de ses beaux parents avait créé une haine entre Pétunia et sa femme, l'accusant du meurtre de ses parents. Il plongea dans ses pensées, il se réveilla à la voix de son fils.**

**« Ma mère et Narcissa ont fait un serment inviolable stipulant que Draco doit être mon fiancé, c'était pour le protéger du joug de son père ! Vous dîtes avoir enquêté, mais vous ne savez pas où ils ont vécu. Ils n'étaient pas présents lors de la bataille, et à aucune attaque perpétré par Voldemort (frissonnement des ministres), on a jamais entendu parler d'eux. »Argumenta Harry**

**Draco sourit face à la détermination d'Harry. Les ministres ne savaient plus quoi penser.**

**« Et puis, quand j'ai fait ce serment j'ai pensé à l'avenir de mon fils, je savais qu'il allait le vaincre. Une fois vaincu ce sont des tas de gens qui présentent leur filles et leurs filles espérant rentrer dans nos bonnes grâces, et avoir la renommée de mon fils. Narcissa est une amie chère à mon cœur, vous ne savez pas ce qu'elle a traversé. »Finit Lily.**

**Les ministres mal à l'aise remuèrent sur leur chaise. Arthur et Cornélius étaient à cours d'arguments.**

**«Personne ne doit nous dire notre façon de vivre, et avec qui, n'utilisez pas notre fils pour faire bonne figure. »Acheva James. **

**« Ne nous faites plus déplacer pas pour ce genre de broutille, Monsieur le ministre, nous avons un emploi du temps chargé, nous les Aurors. »Siffla Sirius.**

**Les ministres se levèrent honteux, ils partirent tête basse, épaules voûtées. Albus en profita pour sortir laissant les Potter avec leur belle famille. Draco n'osa pas regarder son fiancé, il se contentait de caresser le Phoenix. Il repensait toujours à la scène où Harry l'avait prit dans ses bras. **

**Harry s'approcha de lui et posa la main sur son épaule, il sursauta retenant un cri peu masculin. Les parents observaient la scène avec intérêt, surtout Narcissa. Ils sentirent des regards lourds sur eux, ils s'éloignèrent rapidement.**

**Chacun se présenta, Draco fut étonné de voir qu'il avait un parent non Mangemort. **

**« Alors tu es Draco, c'est la première fois que je te vois…dommage que je n'ai pas de photos de toi quand tu étais petit »se plaignit Sirius en faisant une moue adorable.**

**Pour répondre à Sirius, sa cousine sortit de nulle part des photos de Draco : Draco sur un vélo, Draco souriant avec sa mère, Draco sur une balançoire, Draco se promenant fesses à l'air, et la pire de tous Draco dans son bain. Sirius les passa, à James puis à Lily pour finir elle les donna à Harry. Draco essaya de les prendre mais Harry les tenaient loin dans sa main, Draco se mit sur la pointe des pieds, tendant le bras vers les photos, il fallait qu'il les récupère. Sa taille ne l'aidait pas, il sauta mais Harry baissa la main.**

**« Maman, tu te balades toujours avec ces photos, c'est humiliant ! »Gémit le blond avant d'essayer de reprendre les images honteuses de son enfance.**

**« Quand, j'ai reçu la lettre de convocation, du ministre réclamant ma présence, je supposais que les Potter allaient venir, comme il ne te connaissait pas j'ai apporté les meilleurs photos de toi. »Expliqua Narcissa.**

**Draco grogna, et prononça mentalement un « ACCIO photos », il les récupéra, sous le regard surpris d'Harry. Il sourit fièrement. **

**Avisant l'heure, Narcissa décida de partir, elle fit un énorme câlin et donna une tape sur la tête de son fils, les parents d'Harry et son parrain partirent eux aussi les laissant seul. Ils avaient choisi de se donner rendez-vous le samedi de cette semaine pour faire plus ample connaissance.**

**Draco et Harry repartirent dans leur classe sans remarquer que deux rouquins discutaient tout en les regardant.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**A sa sortie, Arthur retrouva son dernier fils qui chercha à lui parler, il s'excusa auprès de Cornélius, s'approcha de son fils.**

**« P'pa, je veux me fiancer avec Draco, c'est une Nymphe vierge mais il s'est lié à Harry hors la loi sur les fiançailles entre les sorciers et les créatures magiques. »**

**« Ron, je ne pense pas que…c'est une Nymphe dis-tu ? »**

**« P'pa, ce type est un bon parti, il est aussi puissant qu'Harry, tu sais que j'ai toujours voulu dépasser Harry, il a quelque chose que moi je n'ai pas ! Hors de question que je me fiance avec un individu que je n'aime pas, c'est lui que je veux, j'aimerai que tu me lies avec Draco. Ginny aime Harry, elle est parfaite pour lui, et puis les Weasley et les Potter ensemble ce serait bien. On est déjà bien vu par la société, on le sera encore plus si on est lié par les liens familiaux ! Je sais que tu peux me fiancer avec lui.» **

**« C'est possible que tu te fiances avec lui. »**

**Arthur quitta le château en réfléchissant à ce problème. Son fils jalousait la puissance magique d'Harry**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Draco et Harry retrouvèrent leurs amis au cours d'enchantement où le professeur Flitwick leur expliquait le principe du DOUBLUS CORPUS, un sort qui permettait de se dédoubler, et être à deux endroits à la fois. L'inconvénient de ce sort c'est que le sorcier voyait son pouvoir magique divisé en deux. Il était très dangereux, c'était le seul sort auquel on ne pouvait faire de la magie sans baguette.**

**Les élèves s'entraînèrent durant une heure, Draco réussit du premier coup rapportant 25 points à sa maison, Hermione fut dépité d'habitude c'était elle qui réussissait du premier coup. Au bout du troisième essai, Hermione réussi sauf que la deuxième Hermione n'avait pas de cheveux, ce qui fit rire ses camarades. Harry réussit parfaitement le sortilège, après la Préfète, Flitwick lui donna 25 points à nouveau. L'autre Harry alla vers son fiancé, titilla ses cheveux pendant près de dix minutes.**

**« Monsieur Potter, je sais bien que Monsieur Malefoy est votre fiancé mais un peu de tenu ! »Gronda le professeur**

**Il annula le sort grognant mais il fut content de voir son fiancé rougir. Il fallait qu'il tombe dans ses bras, maintenant qu'il avait jeté le Cédric, Draco était son objectif, pour l'instant il devait gagner sa confiance. Physiquement, Draco est efféminé, il pourrait avoir des jeux sexuels avec lui : il le verrait bien en tenue d'infirmière moldue rose. Il sourit niaisement à cette pensée, Blaise le regardait suspicieusement et lui donna un coup sur la tête.**

**« Je ne sais pas à qui tu penses, mais arrête ! Nous sommes en cours ! »Chuchota Blaise.**

**« Tu n'as pas idée mon cher. »Murmura Harry.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Ils se rendirent aux dernier cours de la journée : soins aux créatures magiques avec Hagrid. Tout au long du chemin, Harry raconta brièvement à ses amis l'entrevue avec les ministres, ses parents, et Narcissa. Draco marcha devant accompagné de Ron.**

**« Tu sais, tu devrais te méfier d'Harry, je suis ami avec lui, il traite les mecs comme des jouets. »Révéla Ron**

**« Ne parle pas d'Harry comme ça, il est gentil, il est juste…sa vie est chamboulée, c'est plutôt de toi que je me méfie, tu me parles de toi et ta fortune, j'en ai rien à cirer. » contra Draco avant de rejoindre Harry&Cie.**

**Ron fulminait pour l'instant, Draco était trop proche d'Harry. Il rumina de sombres pensées jusqu'à l'enclos d'Hagrid cependant il ne renonça pas à son projet.**

**« Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier, les Salamandres de Feu et de Glaces. »**

**Les élèves reculèrent de deux mètres, seul Draco n'avait pas bougé attendant la suite. Chaque élève tenait fermement leur baguette. **

**« Allons quelqu'un peut me donner des informations sur les salamandres ? »Demanda Hagrid**

**« Ce sont des bestioles dangereuse. »dit un Serpentard.**

**« Ils ne sont pas dangereux, ils sont mignons non ? »Complimenta le professeur.**

**Les élèves dévisagèrent avec crainte leur professeur. Il était connu comme le professeur aimant les créatures dangereuses et spécialement celle qui crachent du feu, qui vous griffe, vous déchiquettent, et vous donnent toutes sorte de maladies contagieuses.**

**Draco s'approcha de l'enclos sans crainte, comme hypnotisé par ces êtres et les caressèrent leur museau. Les salamandres ressemblaient plus à des iguanes de deux mètres. Pour les distinguer celle de feu était de couleur rouge orangé, celle de glace était d'un bleu tirant sur le marine. Draco se retourna vers l'assemblée où le professeur et les élèves écarquillèrent les yeux. Aucun n'osait s'approcher des créatures que Rubeus Hagrid présentait.**

**Rubeus se reprit, félicita l'élève, et donna 10 points à sa maison.**

**« Putain Harry, ton fiancé n'a pas peur du danger. »Souffla assez fort à l'intéressé.**

**Le cours se passa relativement bien, les Gryffondors grâce à Draco avaient gagné beaucoup de points. A la fin du cours, Draco s'entendait mieux avec Hermione, une élève intellectuel, aimant les études, et ne parlant pas à tout bout de champ de sexe. **

**Ils étaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Théo avait la tête sur les genoux de Blaise, Pansy avait Hermione sur ses genoux, Harry et Draco étaient assis côte à côté sur le canapé. Draco raconta un peu sa vie en France, les raisons de ses fiançailles, l'école de Beauxbattons.**

**« Draco, tu as nous dit que toi et ta mère vous vous êtes enfuis, tu avais 1 an, où avez-vous vécu ? Chez qui ? »Demanda Théo.**

**« J'ai une cousine éloigné, j'ai vécu chez Fleur Delacour pendant deux ans avant que ma mère ne les quitte. Elle a travaillé comme réceptionniste à l'hôtel Luxory Queen. Le patron a appris qu'elle m'élevait seul, alors il nous a proposé qu'on loge à l'hôtel gratuitement, ma mère avait toujours son salaire. Cela nous a permit d'économiser, je mangeais ce que le chef cuisiner nous préparait en plus j'avais droit à du dessert en rabe. C'était le paradis, la guerre et mon père ne semblaient si loin. »Rêvassa Draco.**

**« Le Luxory Queen est un hôtel très bien, c'est un trois étoiles ! »S'exclama Pansy.**

**Blaise émit un sifflement admirateur.**

**« Et sinon, Harry nous a affirmé que tu jouais de deux instruments le violon et le piano. Qui t'as appris ? »demanda avidement Hermione.**

**« Les musiciens qui jouaient à l'hôtel m'ont appris. J'ai passé plus de temps chez les moldus que chez les sorciers. »avoua Draco**

**« En tout cas, c'est sûr, cette année, nous aurons la coupe des quatre maisons, vu les points que tu as rapporté. »déclara Hermione.**

**« Pansy m'a expliqué le système de point, et le principe de la coupe des quatre maison. On m'a dit que Gryffondor n'avait pas gagné depuis près de 7 ans, seul Serpentard gagne. »prononça Draco**

**« Evidemment, Snape nous enlève des points à tout bout de champ. »cria une voix.**

**Ils se retournèrent et virent Ron s'avancer d'un pas conquérant, descendant des escaliers, il manqua de tomber à la dernière marche, il reprit contenance et s'assit à côté de Draco qui se retrouva collé à Harry. **

**« Le professeur de potion n'avantage que les élèves de sa maison. Alors qu'il y a des cancres comme ce Daniel Flint ou Florence De Montague, ils ratent leur potion mais il ne dit rien. »exposa Ron**

**« Oui, c'est vrai notre directeur de maison est la personne la plus partiale, je l'avoue »reconnu Blaise.**

**« Bon changeons de sujet, je t'envie Harry, tu as un fiancé, il serait temps que je me case. Après tout, je suis moi aussi un héros de guerre (Pansy et Hermione lèvent les yeux au ciel), j'ai combattu des Mangemorts comme Crabbe et Goyle (Et c'est parti souffla Blaise), ma vie a été exposé au danger. »fanfaronna Ron.**

**« Je te souhaite bonne chance pour trouver quelqu'un. Je dois aller à la bibliothèque. Qui veut venir avec moi ? »demanda Draco.**

**Ron se leva ainsi qu'Harry mais Hermione lui prit le bras, Blaise se leva et l'accompagna. Ils quittèrent la salle commune, Théo préféra retourner dans sa salle commune plutôt que supporter le rouquin.**

**Ron marcha rapidement vers la bibliothèque laissant en retrait Blaise et Draco.**

**« Blaise, je peux te confier un secret ? »**

**« Sûr ! »**

**Draco s'arrêta, vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas d'élèves dans les alentours.**

**« J'aime Harry, et je voudrais lui dire…je sais que c'est tôt, je suis amoureux de lui depuis longtemps, quand ma mère m'a annoncé mes fiançailles avec lui, j'étais content. Je sais que la vie d'Harry est chamboulée par ma présence. Je ….C'est la première que je suis avec quelqu'un alors, je ne sais pas quoi faire et… »**

**« Oh du calme mon coco, respire, c'est inattendu, tu l'aimes sincèrement ? où tu L'aimes parce que c'est un héros, il est bien vu dans la société ? »**

**« Je l'aime sincèrement je ne saurai l'expliquer, j'aime Harry depuis que j'ai dix ans. Je cherche à le connaître pas comme ces journalistes, ou les sorciers qui voient en lui le Messie. »**

**Ultra Mini POV de Blaise**

**Harry a entre les mains une perle rare, j'espère qu'il s'en rend compte**

**Fin de Ultra Mini POV de Blaise**

**« Harry est chanceux de t'avoir ! »**

**Ils repartirent en direction de la bibliothèque où ils trouvèrent Ron lisant un livre sur les êtres magiques dans le monde sorcier.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Hermione prit place dans un fauteuil, et dévisagea son meilleur ami Gryffondor. Pansy vérifia qu'aucun élève ne rentrerait dans la pièce. Une fois la vérification terminée, elle se réinstalla à côté d'Harry.**

**L'aîné des Potter sentait poindre, une discussion à propos du blondinet qui était son fiancé. Chaque fois qu'elles voulaient discuter d'un sujet sérieux, surtout Hermione, elles sortaient des livres que lui n'avait jamais pris le temps de feuilleter. Blaise et Théo se comportaient de la même façon, sauf qu'ils rajoutait **_**Harry mon vieux il faut qu'on parle**_**, Hermione et Pansy la phrase commençait toujours de la même manière : **_**Harry j'ai effectué des recherches et tu ne devineras pas ce que j'ai trouvé.**_

**« Harry, à propos de ton fiancé…Tu te souviens de son Patronus corporel ? »demanda Pansy**

**Il acquiesça.**

**« C'était une licorne,****Harry j'ai effectué des recherches et tu ne devineras pas ce que j'ai trouvé. (Bingo ma phrase favorite pensa Harry). Les personnes ayant un Patronus corporel en forme de licornes sont des descendants de nymphes. »exposa Hermione**

**« Tu ne m'apprends rien de nouveau, un Serpentard nous l'a dit. »répondit Harry.**

**« Oui , Pourtant sais-tu qui sont exactement les nymphes chez les sorciers pas comme les légendes grecques moldues ? (Harry remue la tête). Rah, lis un peu **

**« Tu le fais et en plus tu me résumes le bouquin » rétorqua Harry. **

**« Les nymphes sont semblables aux Veelas physiquement des blonds aux yeux gris ou bleus, et ils ont un compagnon, une âme sœur. On les différencie grâce à leur Patronus qui a pour forme une licorne mais ce Patronus change de forme une fois que vous avez votre premier rapport. Contrairement aux Veelas, les Nymphes ne recherchent pas leur compagnon par l'odeur mais ils créent un lien indestructible avec leur âme sœur. Dès qu'une Nymphe est conçue, cette dernière crée un lien avec sa moitié. Ce qui signifie que ce n'est pas le fruit du hasard si tu te retrouves avec Dray. Ta mère et la sienne se sont rencontrées un jour, Draco t'a reconnu comme son âme soeur et a procédé a la création du lien. Les Veelas obtiennent leur héritage vers seize ans environ, alors que les Nymphes l'ont dès la naissance. »développa Hermione.**

**« Pourquoi il m'arrive pas des trucs normaux comme ton bon adolescent ? Non, j'ai eu Voldy à mes trousses, des Mangemorts fous a lier, des pouvoirs immense, un entraînement qui vous dégoûterait de faire la magie, une partie de ma famille surtout du côté de ma mère qui me rend responsable de la mort de mes Grands parents, et pour finir le must du must , j'ai une Nymphe pour fiancé, qui m'a lié à vie avec lui. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait Merlin ? »gémit le Survivant en regardant le plafond de la salle commune.**

**Pansy lui tapota l'épaule.**

**« Hermione, tu ne lui as pas dit le meilleur ! Sache qu'avoir pour fiancé une Nymphe mâle est extrêmement rare et surtout très convoité, en plus il est 100 vierge. Les nymphes sont en général des filles, ce qui explique son côté androgyne. Les Nymphes mâles peuvent avoir des enfants sans avoir recours à une quelconque potion. Il a les organes pour ça. Harry, je t'en bouche un coin hein ? » s'enthousiasma Pansy**

**Harry releva la tête, fixa Pansy.**

**« Les filles, il me semble que vous ne m'avez pas compris, je veux un partenaire de sexe, je ne veux pas un mari hermaphrodite. » gronda le Survivant.**

**Hermione commençait à s'énerver. Quand bien même, on lui expliquait qu'il était lié à lui, tout ce qu'il l'intéressait c'était d'avoir un mec de passage ou une fille.**

**« Harry, les faits sont là, Draco t'a choisi, admets-le, c'est qu'il t'aime (Elle n'obtint qu'une moue boudeur de l'intéressé). D'ailleurs, c'était quoi cette crise de jalousie avec Ronald ce matin en DCFM ? » se moqua Hermione.**

**« C'est mon fiancé, il est à moi, pas à Ron. »rétorqua le Gryffondor en croisant les bras.**

**« Non, Hermione, regarde moi ce gamin ! Draco n'est pas un objet ! »gronda Pansy.**

**« Si tu ne l'aimes pas, pourquoi as-tu quitté Cédric, le jour de cet article de journal ? Pourquoi tenais-tu Draco dans tes bras alors qu'il était près de l'enclos où Hagrid garde ses animaux dangereux ? Théo nous a dit qu'ils vous vus en lacés pour répondre à ta question muette. »fanfaronna la Préfète.**

**Ses joues devinrent roses en repensant à ce souvenir. Il avait été gentil.**

**« C'est parce que…que…j'avais glissé et il m'a rattrapé. »bredouilla Harry.**

**« Harry, ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! Tu fais 1m80, lui est dans les 1m60, si tu trébuches, il ne pourra pas te rattraper mais tomber et t'entraîner dans sa chute. Tu le dominerais de toute ta taille (Pansy ?appela Harry) , Draco respirait de plus en plus fort en sentant ton souffle se rapprochait de ses lèvres, Draco se débattrait, frotterait son corps contre le tien, tu lui bloquerait ses mains qui essayeraient de te repousser. Ton sexe se durcit à la vue du blond les cheveux dégagé, il mordille ses lèvres en signe d'appréhension, cela t'excite davantage et… » rêvassa Pansy.**

**« PANSY ! »hurla Harry **

**« Quoi ? Je n'ai pas encore fini, le meilleur reste encore à venir. »déclara Pansy sous le rire cristallin de sa petite amie**

**« Je peux très bien imaginer la suite dans mes rêves! »rétorqua le Survivant**

**« Ah ah, j'ai gagné(regard d'incompréhension de la part d'Harry) dans le train tu as déclaré que tu ne toucherai jamais Draco, alors dans tes rêves tu le toucherais bien, mais tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos des rêves ? Les rêves nous montrent ce que l'on désire, les psychanalystes moldus l'affirment. Donc mon cher Harry tu désires son fiancé. CQFD. »expliqua Pansy .**

**Remarquant sa bourde, Harry prit un livre d'histoire de la magie, et le lut. Pansy rit doucement.**

**« Harry, tu lis un livre d'histoire de la magie alors que tu n'aimes pas du tout cette matière, mais surtout tu le tiens à l'envers. »sourit Hermione**

**Harry par esprit de contradiction, il pencha la tête au lieu de l'ouvrage. Au bout de quelques secondes, il mit le bouquin dans le bon sens, sous les rires de Pansy et de son amante.**

**« Ta réaction est très intéressante. »dit Pansy**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Draco emprunta **_**L'Histoire de Poudlard**_**, les élèves se retournaient à son passage, d'autres chuchotaient. Blaise lui disait de ne pas faire attention. Draco, Blaise et Ron partirent en direction de la Tour. Blaise ne voulait pas laisser le roux seul avec Angel. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent Harry descendre ses valises. Draco fronça les sourcils, Harry lui expliqua qu'il allait s'installer avec lui. Ils étaient fiancés, il accompagna le geste par un baiser sur le front. Draco devint en un instant rouge comme une tomate. Ron apprécia moyennement le geste, il s'approcha du blond, mais Harry souleva Draco et le porta comme une mariée. Draco essaya de se dégager cette fois-ci car si cela ne l'avait pas dérangé la première fois, personne ne pouvait les voir, ce n'était pas le cas maintenant**

**Harry passa devant Ron en lui jetant un regard noir, ce dernier lui renvoya. Il prit les valises en lançant un sort de lévitation en chemin, il rencontra Neville, Dean et Seamus qui s'arrêtèrent de parler à leur passage.**

**Harry prononça le mot de passe, la première fois qu'il était venu il n'avait pas prit la peine de regarder l'appartement. Ils étaient dans le salon, Draco se dégagea des bras de son fiancé rougissant, il tritura sa natte.**

**« Harry, évite de me porter, je suis… » **

**« Ton fiancé, (il s'approcha du blondinet, qui reculait de plus en plus), je fais ce que je veux. »finit Harry il allait le coincer contre un mur proche, Draco partit vers les valises de son fiancé.**

**« Tu dois ranger tes affaires tout d'abord, on jouera après si tu veux. »**

**Harry sourit face à la phrase à double sens, lui bien sûr comme tout innocent, ne s'était pas rendu compte que ses propos pouvaient être interprétés de façon grivoise. Il s'approcha de Draco qui défaisait ses valises, se plaça derrière lui et souffla à son oreille, il obtint un petit soupir.**

**« Quand tu dis jeu à quoi penses-tu ? Car j'ai une imagination débordante, tiens on peut jouer au strip-poker ou mieux mon jeu préféré, toi tu es nu moi aussi, je te léche le torse, je te.. »**

**Draco rougit et s'éloigna de son fiancé. Il préféra s'occuper de la valise qui ne s'ouvrait pas, après quelques jurons, il réussit à l'ouvrir malheureusement, des boxers jaillirent sur lui. **

**« Dans tes lettres, tu disais vouloir me connaître, mes sous vêtements t'intéresse autant que moi ? » taquina Harry.**

**Draco ne toucha plus à ses valises de peur de tomber sur des objets insolites. A la place il se mit à écrire à sa mère.**

_Chère Maman_

_Comment vas-tu ? Je vais bien. Harry et moi nous avons un appartement qui nous a été attribué. Harry est vraiment gentil mais c'est un pervers. Au début, j'ai été déçu de l'attitude de mon fiancé, cependant il a su se rattraper. Je me suis fait des amis, ils sont gentils. Je suis à Gryffondor, j'ai demandé au choixpeau d'être avec Harry , il l'a accepté. Je me suis fait des amis mais aussi des ennemis par exemple Ginny Weasley, elle m'a abordé à la bibliothèque._

_**Flash back**_

_**Draco se leva et se dirigea au rayon potion. Il ne remarqua pas qu'une personne le suivait de près. Au moment où , il chercha un ouvrage, une rousse l'apostropha. Il se retourna et lui sourit. Celle-ci ne lui rendit pas son sourire, elle le foudroyait du regard. Draco pensa que cette rousse était belle malgré la tronche de cake qu'elle tirait.**_

_**« Sache qu'Harry n'est pas fait pour toi. »siffla la rousse**_

_**« Pardon, ma mère m'a enseigné qu'il ne fallait pas que j'adresse la parole aux inconnus, et surtout si ce ne sont pas des amis d'Harry. » répondit calmement Draco.**_

_**Il reprit sa recherche ignorant l'intervention de la rousse. Elle devint aussi rouge que la cravate de sa maison.**_

_**« Je suis Ginny Weasley. »**_

_**« Je suis Draco Lucius Angel Malefoy. Enchanté mais là tu me déranges, j'ai des recherches à effectuer, de plus nous sommes dans une bibliothèque, un lieu qui demande du silence. » clarifia Draco en la regardant droit dans les yeux. **_

_**Ginny empoigna violemment sa main, il retint de justesse un cri de douleur.**_

_**« Tu sais, comment on appelle Harry ici à Poudlard, le Dieu du Sexe, le Roi au pieu, tu comprends ? Une fille comme toi ne pourra jamais satisfaire son goût en matière de sexe. Tu n'y connais rien selon les rumeurs qui courent jeune pucelle. Ce qu'il lui faut c'est une fille comme moi qui a de l'expérience, et un nom qui inspire le respect et non le dégoût. Car vois-tu j'ai déjà couché avec Harry, mon mignon. » termina-t-elle**_

_**Elle s'en alla laissant Draco dans un état déplorable.**_

_**Fin du Flash back**_

**Draco plia sa lettre et la donna à Ursula. Il se retourna et vit Harry qui le fixait ou plutôt sa lettre.**

**« Ginny Weasley t'a embêté ? »**

**« Harry, ne te préoccupe pas de ça. J'ai sûrement commis une faute j'irai m'excuser… »**

**« Qu'a t-elle dit ? »**

**« Cela n'a pas d'importance. »**

**« Oh que si ! Qu'a t-elle dit ? »**

**« …Harry…dans une de mes lettres, je t'ai dévoilé que je n'avais aucune expérience. En clair, je n'ai pas eu de petit ami ou une copine. (Il détourna son regard et fixa son bureau) ; je suis vierge en tout point, jamais on ne m'a embrassé sur les lèvres, personne à part ma mère m'a embrassé sur les joues ou sur le front. Je suis inexpérimenté, je…comprendrai que tu en ais marre de moi (il le dit tristement). Après tout, Ginny m'a dit que tu étais (il rougit et se triture sa natte) le Dieu….du…du… sexe . Que tu aimes beaucoup le sexe, je…ne pourrais pas te satisfaire…à moins que… »**

**« A moins que quoi ? »**

**« Je me renseigne dans les livres, Blaise m'a affirmé qu'ils en existaient, il m'en a donné un, il était dans la bibliothèque dans la section interdite. Je les lirai avec attention et j'essayerai d'apprendre les techniques ! Les professeurs disent que j'apprends vite. Alors d'ici là ne va pas voir ailleurs, le temps que j'assimile les techniques, les secrets pour donner du plaisir et tout ça. » affirma avec détermination Draco le regard rouge de gène.**

**Harry éclata de rire face à la révélation de son fiancé. Il se tenait les côtes, tapait sur le sol avec ses pieds. Jamais il n'aurait cru que son fiancé puisse aller aussi loin pour essayer de rattraper son retard en matière de baiser. Il eut une brève pensée pour Hermione qui apprenait tout dans les livres, en un instant il arrêta de rire. C'est vrai qu'elle lui disait qu'on apprend beaucoup de choses dans les livres.**

**« Est-ce qu'elle a fait comme Draco… Se renseigner dans les livres ? »pensa Harry avant de rire face au regard confus d'Angel.**

**Il se calma dix minutes plus tard. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rit comme ça, même si c'était pour se moquer de son fiancé.**

**« J'ai dit quelque chose de bizarre ? »demanda avec crainte le blond.**

**« Non, c'est juste…étonnant…et….j'aurai une petite discussion avec Blaise ; lui et ses idées perverses. » soupira Harry.**

**Il ne comprit pas pourquoi Harry semblait fâcher. Il voulait lui faire plaisir et être à son niveau. Il sortit de son sac un livre **_**l'art du baiser**_** lui montrant qu'il était tout à fait sérieux, il étudierait ce livre après le repas, sous le regard effaré du survivant.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Ils étaient arrivés dans la Grande salle, Harry se dirigea à toute allure vers Blaise et Théo, il laissa Draco s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione et malheureusement à côté de Ron qui se penchait trop vers lui.**

**Dès qu'il vit cela, Harry dû faire preuve d'un grand sang froid, il se retenait de l'étrangler de ses propres mains. Il s'intéressa à la place au couple le plus chaud de l'année c'est à dire Blaise qui donnait la becqueté à Théo. Il s'assit entre les deux, empêchant Blaise de lui donner la nourriture. **

**« Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi Draco se ramène dans notre appart' avec un bouquin s'intitulant **_**l'art du baiser**_** ? » siffla dangereusement le Survivant.**

**« Quoi que tu m'accuses, je suis innocent » **

**« Un Serpentard surtout toi est tout sauf innocent, tu es vicieux, rusé et pervers 24h/24h » clama Harry**

**« Okay j'ai donné ce bouquin mais si tu avais vu ce regard, tu aurais craqué, il était mignon, adorable, des yeux de cockers, il avait une petite voix fluette, ses lèvres tremblaient et… »**

**« Tu finis cette phrase, je te promets que tu comprendras le mot souffrance ! »**

**Théo décida de se mêler à la conversation avec Pansy.**

**« Il est prêt à tout pour toi, je crois même qu'il irait voir les gens de ton fan-club, demander des informations et il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi. » exposa Pansy, Théo approuva de la tête.**

**Voyant que les Serpentards campaient sur leurs idées tordues et perverses, il s'assit entre Draco et Ron. Ginny lui avait fait des signes montrant une place mais il lui jeta un regard glacial. Elle plongea la tête dans son plat.**

**Draco prit une part pizza à la bolognaise accompagné d'une salade verte., il ferma les yeux à chaque part qu'il dégustait, se lécha les doigts afin de ne pas perdre une miette du met délicieux. Il ne se rendait pas compte de la sensualité qu'il dégageait. Harry se demandait un instant s'il n'avait réellement jamais eu de petit copain ou copine. Il se réveilla au son de la voix du blond.**

**« Hermione m'a dit que tu pratiquais le Quiddicht, tu es le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle ! J'ai hâte de te voir jouer enfin si tu permets que je vienne. » supposa Draco.**

**« Je suis Gardien c'est un poste important, tu pourras me voir jouer si tu veux. » crut bon d'ajouter Ron.**

**« ah, elle ne m'a pas parlé de toi s'adressa Draco à Ron. Puis il reporta son regard sur le Golden Boy, « c'est dur d'attraper le vif tu as le ballet entre les jambes, une main tendu vers le vif l'autre pour maintenir l'engin, j'ai lu dans les livres de Quiddicht qu'il vous glisse entre les mains qu'il faut avoir une main bien ferme pour le maintenir, que cela vous… » narra Draco en toute innocence.**

**« STOP ! Draco. De toute façon, nous avons un match contre Poufsouffle la semaine prochaine. Tu me verras jouer. » finit Harry**

**Ultra mini POV d'Harry**

**Draco ne se rend pas compte des phrases à double sens qu'il débite. Celle là elle est belle, et Hermione rit toute seule. Grâce à lui, j'ai une érection d'enfer. Pense à autre chose, mmh, Voldemort en string léopard faisait l'amour à Petigrow. Vision cauchemardesque mais je n'ai plus d'érection. **

**Fin de l'Ultra Mini POV d'Harry.**

**« Harry, ça ne va pas ? tu devrais manger du chocolat, tu es pâle… »s'inquiéta Draco **

**« Ne t'inquiète pas Draco, il va très bien, tu sais c'était dur il y a quelques minutes, mais maintenant tout est revenu à la normal. »sourit Hermione.**

**Draco ne comprit pas l'allusion, du moment qu'Harry se sentait bien, c'était tout ce qui comptait. **

**Plus loin, Cédric observait le fiancé de son Harry avec fureur. Sa relation était finie à cause de Draco. Ce misérable fils de Mangemort s'était accaparé son Harry qui, lui, ne voyait rien. Oui, Harry était envoûté par ce chacal, ce sorcier de l'ombre.**

**Il se leva, parcourut la distance entre sa table et celle des Lions. Il se tapota l'épaule d'Harry.**

**« Quoi encore ? je mange, oh c'est toi Cédric, que me veux-tu ? »**

**« Te parler en privé. »**

**« Bon on y va maintenant, Dray (rougissement du susnommé) va à la table de Pansy, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait te parler de quelque chose d'important. »**

**Draco obéit et s'assit à côté de Pansy sous les regards noirs du reste des Serpentards. Hors de question, de laisser à côté du roux, qui le fixer avec convoitise et concupiscente. Etant donné qu'il avait une aversion pour les Serpentards, jamais il n'irait poser ses fesses sur leur banc. Il partit donc l'esprit tranquille.**

**« Bon, dépêche toi, je voudrais manger ma mousse au chocolat, ma tarte aux pommes, mon éclair à la vanille, et ma tartelette de fraises(**_**Pour votre santé n'abusez pas de bonnes choses chers lecteurs ceci est un message de Spicy marmelade, surtout que le chirurgien dentiste se fait du fric sur vos caries**_**). »**

**« Depuis, que ton fiancé est là, tu n'es plus le même. Je sais ce dont tu as envie. Ce mec ne tiendra pas trente minutes avec toi. Que dis-je vingt minutes, tu aimes le sexe, jamais tu ne prendras ton pied non mais tu l'as regardé, c'est une fille sans aucune expérience. Je me demande même s'il s'est déjà touché. »**

**« Ecoute si c'est pour entendre ce genre de conneries, j'ai changé tout simplement parce que je ne prenais pas mon pied avec toi ! »**

**Harry le laissa seul avec ses pensées préférant retourner dans la Grande salle.**

**« Je n'abandonnerai pas Harry, sache-le, et s'il faut ce débarrasser de cet insecte je le ferai. » Souffla le Serdaigle.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**A la fin du repas, Draco et Harry rentrèrent dans leur appartement. Chacun avait sa propre chambre et sa salle de bain. Draco se brossa les dents, se changea, il mit un débardeur bleu écrit **_**kiss me**_** , et un pantalon de la même couleur, il défit sa natte et coiffa ses longs cheveux blonds.**

**Harry de son côté se brossa les dents, se coucha tout nu.**

**Trente minutes plus tard un orage éclata, Draco mit la couverture sur la tête, un éclair apparut, des gouttes de pluie tombaient sur le château. Il se releva le tonnerre gronda et un éclair zébra le ciel noir.**

**Depuis qu'il était enfant, il avait toujours eu peur des éclairs et du tonnerre, il dormait toujours dans ces cas là avec sa mère. Etant donné que sa mère n'était pas là, il pensa à Harry. Sûr que ce dernier allait se moquer, mais il prit son courage à deux mains et traversa la distance entre la chambre d'Harry et la sienne. Un éclair apparut, il ouvrit la porte, cette fois-ci il hésita un peu lorsqu'un éclair éclaira la pièce. Il se jeta dans le lit de son fiancé.**

**Harry ne dormait pas heureusement, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Draco se tenant devant lui. Il allait l'appeler lorsqu'un éclair éclaira la pièce. Draco se jeta sur lui, se serra contre lui, ne remarquant pas sa nudité.**

**« S'il te plaît…je…je…peux…rester ici ? »**

**Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et se mit sous les couvertures, se serrant le plus possible contre le Survivant. Cela ne dérangeait pas Harry bien sûr, de dormir contre un corps chaud, son corps eut une réaction tout à fait positive. Draco s'éloigna de lui, sentait quelque chose de dure contre ses fesses. Draco alluma la lumière et souleva la couverture. Il vit Harry nu, son sexe pointant fièrement vers le ciel. Les deux protagonistes rougirent de gène. Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour régler son petit problème, il revint dix minutes plus tard vêtu d'un boxer.**

**Draco évita de croiser son regard, après tout il avait vu Harry en tenue d'Adam. Harry s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras, l'invitant à se rallonger.**

**« Je….je…ne savais pas …que tu…dormais tout nu… »**

**« Tu as peur des éclairs (hochement de la tête),du tonnerre ( il acquiesça en tremblant dans ses bras). Tu peux dormir ici, cela me dérange pas. »**

**Draco soupira de contentement.**

**« Tu dois te dire que je suis une mauviette, qui peux avoir peur de ces choses à cette âge ? je suis faible par rapport à toi. »**

**« non, courageux, de montrer à quelqu'un ses faiblesses. »**

**« …Harry, je n'ai rien vu, quand tu étais tout nu, rien, rien, rien. ! »**

**« Tu me vexes là. »**

**« J'ai vu c'était énorme, mais … »**

**« donc tu as vu pervers . »**

**Draco se dégagea des bras de son fiancé en faisait la moue lorsqu'un éclair surgit, il se jeta dans ses bras. Il éteignit la lumière, se rallongèrent, s'endormirent presque immédiatement.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Quelque part dans les locaux du ministère un homme du nom d'Arthur Weasley travaillait tard. Il se trouvait dans le département des liens, mariages, fiançailles. Il prit un parchemin de mariage et écrivit :**

_**Ronald Weasley et Draco Lucius Angel Malefoy sont déclarés fiancés en ce jour du 2 Septembre 19XX, en vue des lois entre êtres magiques et sorciers. **_

**En effet, depuis la guerre, le gouvernement était sévère envers toutes les créatures du monde magique. Les Veelas, les Vampires, Les Elfes Noirs, les Nymphes, et même ceux qui avaient en eux les gènes devaient se plier à la loi. Ces êtres étaient puissants, certains étaient passés du côté de Voldemort, déployant leur magie durant les combats. **

**Pour éviter d'avoir ce genre de problèmes, le ministre de la Justice, pouvait s'il le souhaitait arranger un mariage avec la personne de son choix, s'il jugeait la créature trop dangereuse. L'être aura une magie semblable à sa moitié. Cependant, le certificat ne garantissait pas les fiançailles avec son fils et le jeune Malefoy qui supprimeraient celles d'Harry. En effet, pour briser un serment inviolable fait par des êtres, il fallait que la créature soit vierge, et surtout qu'ils unissent avec son fils. Si Harry et Draco avaient des relations sexuelles, ce certificat se détruirait, et les fiançailles entre Ron et Draco n'auront pas lieu d'être.**

**Après avoir accompli sa tâche, il quitta le ministère pour se rendre chez lui où il expliquerait tout à sa femme qui approuverait son acte.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla en premier, sentit un poids sur son ventre, des cheveux blonds lui chatouillaient le visage. Il se demanda un instant qui est-ce qu'il a pu ramener dans sa chambre lorsqu'il se souvint que Draco avait passé la nuit avec lui.**

**Il observa de plus près, ses cheveux blonds, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, ses bras autour de son torse, son bassin remuant légèrement contre le sien, minute…S'il cherche, à l'exciter, il est bien partit. D'ailleurs, il sentit la virilité du blond contre sa cuisse... la sienne se dressa automatiquement.**

**Super Ultra mini POV d'Harry**

**Je profite ou pas ?allez hop, ça fait un jour que je n'ai pas couché. Autant se donner du plaisir. Tiens, il a murmuré mon prénom, allez j'y vais.**

**Fin du Super Ultra mini POV d'Harry**

**Harry bougea sensuellement et lentement son bassin, Draco s'accorda à son rythme. Les yeux fermés, Harry ne remarqua pas que Draco ouvrait tout doucement les siens. Il se réveilla complètement au son de son propre gémissement, il chercha à se dégager mais Harry n'était pas de cette avis.**

**« Ha…Harry…ar…arrête… »**

**« Hors de question ! »**

**Grâce à son bassin, il inversa de position, Draco était en dessous, Harry au dessus, il profita de la surprise de son fiancé pour se mettre entre ses jambes. Frottant leurs virilités, Draco secouait la tête de droite à gauche tellement le plaisir l'envahissait.**

**« Regarde-moi….Dray…regarde-moi…je veux… voir tes yeux… »**

**Draco obéit avec difficulté, il ancra son regard à celui de son fiancé. Leurs yeux brûlaient de désir, Harry le souleva pour qu'il soit assis sur lui, les yeux d'Harry devinrent plus sombre, les yeux du blond devinrent gris avec une nuance de bleu. Draco rejeta sa tête en arrière….**

**« HAARY, DRACO LEVEZ-VOUS ! JE SAIS CE QUE VOUS ETES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE, MAIS ATTENDEZ AU MOINS LE SOIR, CAR JE VOUS LE RAPPELLE ON A COURS »hurla Hermione**

**Draco s'extirpa des bras de son fiancé, il arborait une jolie couleur écarlate, il fila dans sa chambre en courant, Hermione le vit et sourit de façon sadique.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Jamais, Harry n'avait autant détesté Hermione… Le couper dans son élan, non mais, elle et ses trips sadiques ! Il se leva, se lava mit son uniforme il était de mauvaise humeur, il croisa Draco fixant ses chaussures, il prit sa main et lança un regard digne de Serverus à hermione.**

**« Je pensais que vous aviez fini. »formula innocemment la Préfète**

**« Toi, le jour où je saurais ton mot de passe je ne me générai pas pour te faire la même chose…et comment se fait-il que tu connaisses notre mot de passe ? »siffla Harry**

**« Draco nous l'a dit, il voulait nous inviter Blaise, Pansy, et moi à jouer, discuter, faire nos devoirs ensemble. Jamais je n'aurai pensé à vous interrompre pendant votre activité»répondit innocemment Hermione**

**« Encore heureux, que ce fut toi, je préfère ne pas imaginer que cela soit les Serpentards comme Blaise et Pansy qui nous interrompre. »**

**« Tu ne diras rien Hermione, je sais ce que l'on a fait ce n'est pas bien. »parla Draco pour la première fois.**

**Harry eut le souffle coupé devant les propos de son fiancé. Hermione fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.**

**« Dans mon livre, **_**Comment donner du plaisir à son amoureux**__**chapitre VII,**_** il certifie qu'il ne faut pas le faire dans notre lieu de travail , c'est mauvais pour le karma,et mauvais signe à l'horizon, il faut le faire dans une chambre, un lieu romantique. Je l'ai lu. »certifia Draco en sortant le dit bouquin.**

**Hermione écarquilla les yeux, Harry lui souffla juste un Blaise et ses bouquins interdits qu'elle comprit et se retint de rire face au regard meurtrier que son meilleur ami lui lançait.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Arrivés dans la Grande salle, tous les élèves se turent et pour cause Arthur Weasley et son fils discutaient, ils se tournèrent vers Harry&Cie, et se dirigèrent vers eux.**

**« Ah, nous vous attendions. »s'exclama le Ministre.**

**« Si c'est pour Draco, je ne changerai pas de position. »clama Harry.**

**« Je viens juste t'annoncer que Ronald mon fils ici présent est aussi fiancé à Draco Lucius Angel Malefoy.**

**Ron sourit et s'approcha de Draco, qui se mit derrière Harry. Le survivant regarda avec haine le nouveau rival. Théo, Blaise et Pansy lâchèrent leur tartine, à la table des professeurs, Serverus, Remus ouvrirent la bouche devant cette nouvelle incongrue. Albus lui perdit son sourire malicieux. Draco secoua la tête. Hermione se retint d'envoyer un sort au rouquin, Harry commençait à s'attacher à Draco.**

**« Je refuse, je suis fiancé à Harry, uniquement Harry et à personne d'autre. Même si on me propose un autre fiancé, je refuse de le connaître. Je suis une Nymphe, je me suis lié à Harry pas à votre fils. »**

**« Dites-moi que c'est une blague ?! »hurla Harry**

**« Finalement, Draco n'avait pas tort pour cette histoire de karma. »finit Hermione**

**Review ?**

**Merci aux anonymes de m'encourager **

**Merci aux reviewers.**

**Merci à ma merveilleuse Bêta qui me corrige **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre IV : Dîner en famille et sentiments**

**Harry et Ron se regardait en chien de faïence cherchant à déstabiliser l'autre. Le directeur convoqua encore une fois Harry, ses parents, son parrain, Narcissa, et les Weasley Molly, Arthur et Ron à son bureau. Arrivés dans la pièce, l'atmosphère se refroidit. Harry s'assit sur une chaise en prenant Draco sur ses genoux, lançant un regard noir à Ron. Le dernier Weasley voulut lui faire s'avoir que Draco n'était pas uniquement à lui mais aussi à lui, se leva, mais Harry invoqua un bouclier qui le projeta contre sa chaise. Il sourit doucement, cependant Lily lui jeta regard désapprobateur, Narcissa sourit rapidement. James et Sirius soupirèrent face à la gaminerie d'Harry.**

**Draco chercha à se dégagea c'était sans compter la poigne ferme du Survivant, il s'installa , en rougissant.**

**« Il y a une chaise pour toi Draco. »montra Dumbledore.**

**« Mes genoux sont plus confortable. »sourit Harry. **

**Lily lui tapa sur la tête.**

**« Harry, cesse te de faire l'enfant, lâche Draco ! »gronda sa mère.**

**Harry têtu comme une mule, raffermit sa prise sur la taille de Draco, posa la tête sur l'épaule de son fiancé, et murmura des mots incompréhensibles. Draco rougit sous les regards goguenards de sa mère, Sirius, et James.**

**« James, fais quelque chose, dis à ton fils d'arrêter ses enfantillages ! »**

**« Lily joli je te tiens de la même manière, et Harry ne nous sépare pas. »**

**Lily rougit de gène puis de colère. Décidément, les Potter garçons étaient aussi têtus qu'une mule. Sirius rit doucement avec Narcissa.**

**« Bon , on est sérieux, pour quelle raison nous sommes ****encore**** ici, et les poils de carottes sont aussi là ? »demanda méchamment Narcissa.**

**Narcissa n'avait jamais aimé Arthur Weasley depuis sa scolarité. Il cherchait toujours le moyen d'avoir plus, se mettre en avantage par rapport aux autres. Molly n'aimait pas du tout Narcissa, et comme son mari elle cherchait à être bien vue de la société. Molly ne supportait pas la simple vue de cette Black, elle était marié avec un Mangemort certes mais séduisant. Ce qui l'horripilait, c'était que cette femme s'en sorte, comme une fleur, elle s'était réfugiée en France, même si elle n'avait pas participé à la guerre, mais elle lui en voulait. Alors à la fin de la guerre, tous ses comptes en temps que Malefoy et Black avaient été réquisitionné par le ministère. **

**Les occupants de la pièce furent étonnés du comportement de Narcissa, elle insultait les Weasley, des sorciers de la plus grande importance.**

**« Je vous prierai Narcissa de me parler sur un autre ton. »vociféra Molly.**

**Narcissa fit mine de bailler lui montrant parfaitement son dédain.**

**« Si nous sommes là, c'est que nous avons à vous dire quelque chose de la plus haute importance. »exposa Molly**

**« Tu m'en diras temps, je n'ai pas que ça à faire de la journée, je travaille. Alors abrégez ! »pesta Narcissa qui regardait ses ongles.**

**Molly et Arthur froncèrent les sourcils sous les rires peu discrets de James et Sirius.**

**« Ronald et votre fils sont fiancés. »Déclara Arthur.**

**Narcissa éclata de rire seul , aussitôt les rires de Sirius et James s'intensifièrent.**

**« C'est la blague de l'année ! Vraiment vous devriez tenter le comique, je suis sûre que là, vous seriez compétent. »se moqua la cousine de Black avant de rire.**

**Lily tapa son mari et Sirius sur la tête et gronda Narcissa. Ils reportèrent leur regard sur les Weasley , ils étaient sérieux.**

**« Jamais mon fils n'épousera une belette ! Je refuse ces fiançailles, il est fiancé à Harry point barre, pas à un Weasley. De toute façon, il est lié magiquement à Harry pas à Fifi Brindacier , ou un quelconque Poil de Carotte ! »cria Narcissa.**

**Durant sa tirade, les Weasley se retinrent d'utiliser leur baguette. Harry avait de petits tremblement, Sirius s'approcha et il vit qu'il riait.**

**« Hm ! Narcissa tu connais pas l'Angleterre et ses nouvelles concernant les êtres magiques. Pendant la guerre à laquelle tu n'as pas participé, des vampires, des Veelas, des Elfes noirs sont passés au côté de Tu sais qui. Leur source de magie étaient puissante. »expliqua Molly**

**« Et alors ? si leur compagnon étaient des Mangemorts, peu importe leur convictions, ils n'iraient pas combattre leur âme sœur. Ils ne sont pas à blâmer. »attesta Narcissa.**

**« Même, pour notre sécurité, nous régulons les liens entre créatures magiques et sorciers. Si le ministre de la Justice, mon mari ici présent, juge une créature trop dangereuse, il peut intervenir et procéder à un certificat de fiançailles qui équivaut un serment inviolable. » finit Molly en souriant.**

**Narcissa écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.**

**« Vous oubliez une chose importante Madame Weasley, ce certificat n'est valable que si l'être magique est vierge, s'il s'unit avec son âme sœur, votre certificat n'aura plus raison d'être. S'il s'unit avec votre fils, Harry ne pourra plus prétendre son titre de fiancé, car Draco se focalisera sur Monsieur Ronald Weasley.»notifia Albus.**

**Narcissa regarda son fils et Harry puis Ron.**

**« Je veux des petits enfants adorables aux yeux verts émeraudes qui courent tout nu dans la maison comme l'a fait Draco à trois ans (Maman, tout le monde s'en fiche vociféra Draco en rougissant). Tu me ramènes pas ça à la maison (elle pointe du doigt Ron). Je suis ta mère, comme tout bon enfant, tu obéis à tes parents, alors…Draco tu es et sera toujours lié au Potter ! »hurla Narcissa.**

**Draco hocha de la tête, cette réaction parut la satisfaire. Arthur et Molly n'avait pas dit leur dernier mot.**

**« Je veux que mon fils ait toutes les chances de courtiser son fiancé. » fit savoir Arthur**

**Narcissa se retourna vers le ministre, en un éclair.**

**«Weasley, je ne vous apprends rien en disant que c'est le paon qui fait la roue devant la paonne, on n'a jamais vu une belette faire la roue tout court. »taquina Narcissa.**

**Sirius éclata de rire suivit de James, Lily essayait de se contenir, mais quelques pouffements trahissait son envie de rire. **

**« Maman !Ce n'est pas gentil ce que tu as dit. »gronda Angel**

**« Oui, je m'excuse…à moitié. »s'excusa Narcissa avec mauvaise foi.**

**Lily se calma en premier, réprimanda les ex Maraudeurs.**

**« Vous considérez Draco comme dangereux. Nous les Potter nous adorons le danger n'est-ce pas fils ? »plaisanta James. **

**« Oui, père, j'ai battu Voldemort sur le champ de bataille, je peux me battre sur un autre terrain avec Draco. »souffla Harry **

**« HARRY JAMES POTTER ! »cria sa mère.**

**« Pardon. »dit Harry tout penaud.**

**Draco se sentit gêné face à tous ces gens , et Harry parlait de façon ambiguë. Ron de son côté à cause du bouclier ne pouvait pas approcher, ce qui le mit en colère. De plus, la mère de Draco refusait que son fils reste avec lui.**

**« Et puis j'y pense, comment courtiser mon fils alors qu'Harry forge un bouclier autour de lui ? Monsieur Weasley renoncez à ce projet de fiançailles ! »exigea Narcissa.**

**« Non, notre décision est irrévocable. »exposa Molly en toisant du regard Madame Malefoy.**

**« Bien , la mienne aussi. Dray mon cœur, je ne veux pas te voir avec un quelconque Weasley. Le seul que tu peux tolérai c'est Bill qui s'est marié à Fleur notre cousine éloignée. Tu appartiens à Harry, n'est ce pas Harry ? »fanfaronna Narcissa.**

**Les Weasley furent surpris que la femme de leur fils Bille soit une parente éloignée des Malefoy. **

**« Ne vous inquiétez pas Narcissa, je ne quitterai pas d'une semelle, je le suivrai partout. »annonça Harry en embrassant son cou.**

**« Bien. La discussion est finie pour moi, on se voit toujours ce samedi soir Lily ? »demanda Narcissa. Lily approuva.**

**« A ce propos, nous voudrions inviter Draco et vous-même. »précisa Arthur**

**« Ne serons pas libre le jour où vous voudrez qu'on vienne.. »dit catégoriquement la cousine de Sirius.**

**Sirius éclata de rire avec son fils sous le regard colérique de Lily. James toussa pour cacher son rire.**

**« Oh que si Narcissa, nous n'avons qu'à nous voir tous ensemble, tiens , pourquoi pas le même jour où vous avez convié les Malefoy ? »demanda suspicieusement Molly.**

_**« Hm, c'est digne des séries B moldue, je me suis bien amusé à vous regarder. »pensa Albus en souriant. **_

**Lily accepta avec réticence, Narcissa fusillait du regard les Weasley. Ron sourit de toutes ses dents. Comme par hasard, Sirius trouva une excuse pour ne pas venir **_**je dois m'occuper de Serverus, il est enceint la prochaine fois, Foi de Maraudeur je viendrai.**_** James siffla un vague **_**faux frère**_

**« M'an, juste pour information Ron mange comme un porc, (regard noir du concerné), je voulais dire, il mange comme quatre. » corrigea Harry.**

**Ron fulmina dans son coin. Draco fit un pauvre sourire d'excuse au dernier fils Weasley ce qui lui réchauffa le cœur, Harry qui avait vu la petite scène serra un peu plus Draco et lécha son oreille. Sa réaction ne tarda pas, Draco poussa un gémissement, le blond eut honte de sa réaction surtout que sa mère souriait, Lily rougit de colère face à son fils qui ne se tenait pas tranquille. Et Sirius comme bon parrain qu'il était le félicitait d'avoir trouvé une de ses zones érogènes. Le visage de Ron devint rouge de colère, lui aussi avait droit de toucher son fiancé.**

**« Harry, je te signale que c'est aussi ****mon**** fiancé. »clarifia Ron**

**« Je m'en fiche! »contra Harry en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du dit fiancé.**

**« CA SUFFIT HARRY ! »hurla Lily**

**« Nous avons compris la requête des Weasley. Etant donné que Draco et Ronald sont aussi fiancé pourquoi pas partagé l'appartement du 7****ème**** étage ? »proposa Albus**

**Si les yeux étaient des revolvers, Narcissa et Harry auraient pu tuer le directeur.**

**Cette proposition fut immédiatement accepté par les Weasley, Narcissa dû s'incliner à contre cœur devant l'offre d'Albus Dumbledore. Les Potter et les Black quittèrent Poudlard de mauvaise humeur tandis que les parents de Ron partirent la mine réjouie.**

**Les garçons n'eurent donc d'autre choix que d'aller en cours de magie sans baguette enseigné par le professeur Lupin.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, tous les élèves les fixèrent, ils présentèrent le mot du directeur puis ils allèrent chercher une place. Le cours venait à peine de commencer, Draco s'assit à côté d'Harry au grand malheur de Ron qui lui rappela qu'il n'était pas lié qu'au Potter mais aussi au Weasley. Pour éviter une dispute véhémente, Draco préféra se mettre à un banc seul,, laissant ses deux prétendants s'incendier du regard.**

**L'atmosphère dans la classe était lourde entre les deux Gryffondor, d'habitude c'était entre les Lions et les Serpents. Personne n'osait parler. Le professeur Lupin arrêta de parler, et se dirigea vers Ron et Harry.**

**« Vous n'écoutez pas depuis le début de mon cours. J'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor. »**

**A part cet incident le reste du cours se passa sans encombre.**

**A la fin du cours, Draco partit sans attendre Harry de peur de créer une nouvelle dispute. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, Draco pensait qu'il ne faisait que cumulé les bourdes, crée des scandales et soulever des colères de la part de toutes les maisons, mais surtout dans la sienne. Malefoy était un nom maudit, il ne pouvait s'en détacher , sa mère et lui subissaient les pires humiliations sans jamais broncher ou se révolter contre leurs oppresseurs. En France, les élèves et le corps professoral l'ignorait, ici il se faisait insulter, malmener par ses camarades. Cependant, il tenait le coup grâce à la présence d'Harry, ses yeux, son sourire pervers. Il sourit à cette pensée.**

**Harry raconta l'entretien en détail à ses amis. Leurs réactions ne se firent pas attendre, Blaise injuria Ron, Théo détesta encore plus le jeune Weasley. Les filles réfléchirent.**

**« Harry, c'est légale aux yeux de la loi, les Nymphes sont puissants et leurs pouvoirs sont méconnus. Draco ne nous a pas fait une démonstration, on dit que les Nymphes aiment la nature, contrôle les quatre éléments, télépathe, guérisseur. Quand je dis Guérisseur, il peut guérir les plus terribles blessures….avec… (elle rougit) leur langue. » Chuchota Hermione.**

**« Putain de merde ! »s'exclama Blaise**

**« Imagine Harry que tu ais une blessure sur ton Harry Junior, tu t'allonges et lui te fait une fellation. »rêva Théo**

**Harry s'imagina la scène, un instant après un sourire lubrique se dessina sur ses fines lèvres. Hermione secoua la tête.**

**« Harry, Draco est à toi c'est ce que tu as dit. Acceptes-tu Draco comme ton fiancé ? ou mieux ressentirais-tu quelque chose de spéciale envers lui ? »taquina Pansy.**

**Il choisit d'ignorer la question et entra dans la serre. Il rejoignit Draco qui lui sourit. Ron s'avança vers eux, se mettant à droite de Draco, sous le regard furieux d'Harry.**

**Le cours se déroula sans incident majeur.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**A l'heure du déjeuner, Harry entraîna son fiancé à la table des Serpentards avec Hermione. **

**« Dis Dray, tu m'as dit que tu voulais me voir voler ? (acquiescement de la part de Draco), on sèche le cours d'Histoire de la magie, et…. »proposa Harry**

**« Harry James Potter, nous venons tout juste de commencer notre année, tu ne feras pas l'école buissonnière. »ordonna Hermione en le menaçant avec une cuisse de poulet**

**« Hermione, Binns est un prof fantôme soporifique, il ne remarquera pas notre absence. » se plaignit Harry**

**« J'ai dit non ! Draco n'écoute pas ce qu'Harry te suggère. »lui conseilla la Préfète**

**« Nous les Serpentards on fait l'impasse sur l'Histoire de la magie. »fanfaronna Pansy.**

**« Si tu fais ça chérie, tu prendras un forfait abstinence. »contra la Préfète**

**«Je…finalement, l'histoire de la magie c'est une bonne matière qui mérite d'être étudiée. »confia Pansy.**

**«Harry, l'histoire de la magie c'est une matière passionnante, d'ailleurs toi aussi tu fais partie de l'histoire. Lorsque nous ne serons plus de ce monde, les enfants, les sorciers de 11 ans vont connaître ton histoire tes exploits. Les personnes qui ont participé à la guerre contre Voldemort seront célèbres. Vous êtes des héros, je prends plaisir à lire vos prouesses, vous êtes un exemple, les jeunes sorciers s'identifieront à vous. »expliqua Draco**

**« Arrêtes de dire ça, je ne suis pas un héros, je n'ai jamais voulu l'être, j'ai perdu mes grands parents maternels, résultat la sœur de ma mère hait encore plus la magie, ses petits neveux, mon père…bref nous les Potter. »confessa tristement le Survivant.**

**Draco le prit dans ses bras, le berça sous les yeux surpris des élèves Serpentards.**

**« Harry, tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu as accompli en nous débarrassant de Voldemort. Les générations futurs n'auront plus rien à craindre, grâce toi même le monde moldus vit en paix. Ta tante, elle ne voit pas tout ça…Je pense que ta tante est jalouse, je ne sais pas comment tes grands parents ont prit la nouvelle quand ta mère Lily a reçut sa lettre, je pense que Lily et sa sœur s'entendaient relativement bien avant qu'elle sache qu'elle était une sorcière. Les gens sont jaloux de quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pas c'est la nature humaine. »finit Draco.**

**Harry avait fermé les yeux pendant son discours, il en profita pour respirer son odeur de vanille. Draco remarquant que les élèves les observaient et chuchotaient en les désignant du doigt. Ron se leva de sa table, rejoignit celle des Serpentards, où ils sépara brutalement Harry et son fiancé. Pour la première fois de l'Histoire de Poudlard, un Weasley s'asseyait à la table des Serpentards. Tous les élèves avaient retenu leur souffle, Ron avait posé on postérieur à la table de ces immondes serpents.**

**« N'oublie que tu es aussi ****mon **** fiancé **_**Draco **_**? »souffla Ron à l'oreille du dit fiancé qui poussa un gémissement de plaisir.**

**Se rendant compte de sa maladresse, Draco plaqua ses mains sur la bouche, rougit, bredouilla quelques excuses, avant de partir en courant. Ron se leva satisfait de sa réaction. Cette scène de romance grotesque ne plut pas au Sauveur,il prit un pichet de jus de citrouille plein, se dirigea vers Ron il ouvrit son pantalon et versa tout le contenu. **

**« Je me sens beaucoup mieux, Ronald, **_**il **_**est à moi. »siffla Harry avant de repartir chez les Serpentards.**

**Ce fut le rire du professeur Snape qui réveilla l'assistance. Le fait d'être enceint n'avait pas que des désagréments pour les élèves, il y avait quelques surprises, comme le fait qu'il rit en ce moment devant tout le monde. Les Serpentards suivirent l'hilarité de leur directeur, puis ce furent les Serdaigles, les Poufssouffles plus discrets sourirent, la réaction des Gryffondors était mitigés. Certains riaient comme Seamus, d'autres choisirent d'ignorer 'la bêtise' faite par leur Prince. Ron furieux alla dans sa chambre pour se changer.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Toute la semaine, Harry et Ron s'envoyèrent des piques et des insultes discrètes. C'était à celui qui accaparerait Draco le plus souvent, et à ce jeu, le Survivant était le meilleur. Ses amis regardaient le couple avec inquiétude, Harry jouait avec les sentiments du blond, il ne valait pas mieux que Ron la plupart du temps. Hermione l'avait souvent sermonné à propos de cette attitude désinvolte. **

**Blaise et Théo raisonnaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient leur meilleur ami mais encore une fois Harry les ignoraient superbement. **

**La semaine se passa si rapidement, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte que c'était le premier weekend de la rentrée, mais surtout le weekend de rencontres entre les Potter, les Weasley, et les Malefoy.**

**Draco avait fini tous ses devoirs dans la matinée, pour se détendre il continua sa lecture **_**l'art du baiser **_**, il fut interrompu par des coups tapés à sa porte, il se leva et ouvrit la porte. Ron se tenait en face de lui en tenue de Quiddicht, Harry se tenait derrière lui, il portait un tee-shirt rouge moulant ses abdominaux, et un baguy noir. Draco rougit et détourna le regard face aux yeux verts émeraudes. Ron ne comprit pas pourquoi son fiancé rougissait et fuyait son regard, il pensa que c'était dû à son uniforme de Quiddicht. **

**« Ca te dit de jouer au Quiddicht ? »proposa Ron **

**« Je …euh…non , je vous regarderai jouer. »répondit Draco **

**Harry bouscula le roux, s'approcha du blond qui rougissait de plus en plus. Harry se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas exploser comme dans les cartoons.**

**« Tu es stressé à cause de ce dîner ?Relax Dray c'est juste un dîner avec mes parents (et les miens rétorqua Ron), pas de quoi s'affoler. »rassura Harry en l'enlaçant.**

**Ron furieux voulut les séparer cependant Hermione,Pansy, Théo et Blaise entrèrent.**

**« Ho qu'ils sont mignons ! »minauda Pansy**

**« Oui. AD O RA BLE »surenchérit Hermione.**

**Draco s'éloigna rapidement du Prince des Lions.**

**« Bon, on y va, je veux vous voir jouer. »s'exclama le blond**

**Ils quittèrent la pièce, et allèrent sur le terrain de Quiddicht. A leur arrivée, le terrain était occupé par l'équipe de Cédric Diggory. Le capitaine des Pouffsouffles descendit de son balai quand il vit Draco, il s'avança vers lui avec un sourire mauvais qu'il ne vit pas. Il lui tendit un balai.**

**Harry&Cie froncèrent des sourcils.**

**« Qu'est ce que c'est… »demanda Draco en fixant le balai**

**« C'est un balai, un génie comme toi n'a pas besoin d'explication sur ces engins. »répliqua froidement le Serdaigle**

**« J'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire, toutefois pourquoi tu me le donnes, je…je ne suis pas un joueur. »tenta de répondre le blond**

**« Je te propose un petit match amical attrapeur contre attrapeur. »**

**Harry choisit ce moment pour intervenir.**

**« Diggory, tu as un demi cerveau ? Draco vient tout juste d'arriver et… »commença Harry**

**« Je...je suis désolée de te décevoir, je ne sais pas manier un balai, je suis incapable de voler...désolé tu voulais jouer avec… »bredouilla Draco en se tordant les doigts.**

**Cédric éclata de rire, se moquant lui effrontément.**

**« Tu…hahahahahahahaha….s…sais pas voler…hahaha un première année y arrive, ridicule, attends Harry ne me dis pas que tu m'as laissé tomber pour **_**ça**_** (il pointe du doigt Draco qui tremble légèrement), dis donc Harry tu crois qu'il tiendra la distance lors de votre nuit de noces ? J'en doute. Tu es un grand sportif, j'imagine qu'il abandonneras dès le 1****er**** round ! Tu sais Malefoy, ouvre les yeux Harry est… »**

**Il ne finit pas sa phrase qu'Harry lui donna un coup de poing au visage. Cédric tomba sous le coup de la surprise, il en profita pour lui donner des coups de pieds dans le ventre. Harry allait continuer à le frapper mais Draco le retint.**

**« Harry, arrête tu lui fais mal, tu n'as pas besoin de le défigurer...Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude qu'on se moque de moi…je ne sais pas monter sur un balai. »avoua Draco**

**Harry regarda un instant son ex-petit copain et ses coéquipiers. Il se calma en sentant au contact de son fiancé contre son dos. Il ferma les yeux appréciant le contact d'un corps chaud contre le sien, mais il ouvrit brusquement les yeux à la perte de chaleur. C'était Ron qui avait séparait les deux protagonistes.**

**« Dis Harry, tu nous dit si on dérange toi et ton chéri ? »fanfaronna Pansy**

**« Tu n'as même remarqué que les Serdaigles nous ont laissé le terrain. »constata Théo.**

**Harry fixa le terrain puis sourit.**

**« Aujourd'hui, nous n'allons pas jouer au Quiddicht, Dray, tu vas apprendre à voler. »**

**« Non, impossible pour moi, c'est impossible avec moi. »cria Draco**

**« Impossible n'est pas Potter. Je suis le meilleur question de vol même Ronny doit le reconnaître, n'est-ce pas Ronny ? »demanda le Survivant**

**Le dit-Ronny émit un grognement, toutefois il dû reconnaître Harry était le meilleur en vol, Draco allait passait toute la journée collé à Harry. **

**Hermione, Pansy, Blaise et Théo s'installèrent dans les gradins, Ron préféra rester près du couple.**

**Harry partit chercher un vieux modèle de balai une comète 2000, il le posa par terre. Draco se mit à côté, s'adressa au balai en lui ordonnant de se lever. Le balai ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, il le répéta au moins une trentaine de fois sans le moindre succès. Harry l'enlaça par derrière, il superposa le bras droit sur le sien, il lui souffla à l'oreille d'avoir plus confiance en lui, ainsi qu'avoir plus de convictions dans ses paroles. Draco haleta de plus en plus fort et rougit.**

**Ron n'aimait pas du tout la petite scène entre l'Elu et son blondinet. Il s'approcha mais il eut la malchance de se prendre le balai à la partie la plus sensible. En effet, Draco avait réussi à faire bouger le balai cependant, la comète 2000 fonça droit devant le sexe du roux. Ron essaya de ne pas crier trop fort, il tint sa virilité.**

**De loin Théo et Blaise crièrent un putain les boules, Pansy et Hermione grincèrent des dents. Quant à Harry il se retint de rire, par solidarité masculine oblige, Draco se précipita vers lui.**

**« Oh quel maladroit , excuse-moi ce n'était pas intentionnel, je …désolé, tu veux que je t'amène à l'infirmerie, viens prends appuies sur moi, c'est de ma faute après tout.. »s'excusa Draco.**

**Draco se pencha vers le roux, cependant Harry ne le laissa pas l'entendre de cette oreille. **

**« Draco, tu es trop petit, il risque de tomber sur toi, je ne veux pas que cela arrive, tu risques d'avoir mal, tu sais Weasley n'est pas un poids plume. »argumenta l'Elu**

**« Tu as raison Harry,il vaut mieux que tu le portes, tu as plus de force que moi en attendant je vais m'entraîner. »sourit Draco en repartant vers l'engin.**

**Ron prit appuie sur le Survivant, il marchait en discutant le plus bas possible.**

**« Ron, je te l'ai dit, tu ne le touches pas, viens là que je t'amène chez PomPom pour qu'elle t'applique un onguent sur ta blessure. »**

**« Sans façon Potter ! Porte-moi jusqu'au gradin…Tu sais je sais quelles sont les capacités des Nymphes, tu me prends pour un con ? »**

**« Oui. »**

**« Draco est aussi mon fiancé j'ai tous les droits, pourquoi tu me laisses pas Draco et toi tu t'intéresse à une fille …ma sœur Ginny, elle t'aime et tu le sais. »**

**« Ta sœur, tu rêve, tu sais comment certaines mauvaises langues l'appelle ?**_**La rouquine qui se tape des pâles copies d'Harry Potter**_**, et oui, tous les mecs bruns ou noirs aux yeux verts lui sont passés dessus. Non, merci, ce genre de femme, tu sais où on les trouve ? A Bangkok. »**

**Il jeta Ron sur le premier siège qu'il trouva il voulut partir mais Ron le retint par la main. Ron semblait être sur le point d'exploser, il s'obligeait à se calmer**

**« Note à moi-même, je prendrai un bain pour enlever la connerie que tu me transmets. »chuchota Harry**

**« Tu traites ma sœur de pute ? »**

**« Elle en a le comportement, si tu voyais comment elle se fringue, c'est vulgaire, et tu veux que je sois avec…ta sœur ? Ginny dégaine ses cuisses plus vite que son ombre. Maintenant, j'ai assez respiré le même oxygène que toi, j'ai un élève oh non mon chéri m'attend. Sois content il t'a touché même si ce fut le balai qui t'a frappé. »**

**Harry parti en courant sourire aux lèvres avant que Ron ne réplique.**

**£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££**

**Dans les gradins, Blaise avait suivit la scène avec un intérêt non feint, il donna quelques coups de coudes à ses amis.**

**« Harry est jaloux, possessif, et agressif, il me tarde qu'il nous raconte leur nuit de noces. »exposa Pansy**

**« Pansy ! »dirent ses trois autres camarades.**

**« Notre Harry est amoureux il ne le sait pas encore, il en a les symptômes de la jalousie. »débuta Hermione**

**« Si tu as remarqué, il ne couche plus de gauche à droite. »nota Théo**

**« Il est moins renfermé, il sourit de plus en plus. »compléta Blaise**

**« Espérons que ce bougre d'idiot ne pense pas qu'avec sa queue, mais avec sa tête. »termina Pansy**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Pendant ce temps, Draco avait réussi à dire la formule avec conviction, il tenait son balai avec fermeté. Il enfourcha et s'éleva doucement dans les airs sous le regard fier de son professeur. Draco fit le tour du stade joyeusement, fit quelques petits signes de la main à ses amis. Il vola ainsi pendant un quart d'heure avant de redescendre. Ron se sentant mieux, accueillit Draco, il en profita pour lui donner un bisou sonore sur la joue.**

**« Tu as bien voler, c'est ma récompense. »déclara le dernier fils Weasley**

**Blaise dû retenir Harry de ses pulsions meurtrières sur Ron. Il avança rapidement et se mit à côté de Draco.**

**« Ah, moi aussi je devrai te donner une récompense Harry. Tu m'as aidé. »dit Draco.**

**Le Survivant fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas le blondinet, il le voyait s'approcher de plus en plus. Draco se mit sur la pointe des pieds, déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Pansy et Hermione ouvrirent la bouche, Théo et Blaise écarquillèrent des yeux devant l'audace du jeune Malefoy.**

**Draco ne remarqua pas qu'il avait fermé les yeux durant cet acte qui dura quelques secondes pour Harry, cependant ce furent les minutes les plus longues pour Ron. Draco recula rouge aux joues, le rythme cardiaque accéléré, il fixait son fiancé avec crainte, se mordant la lèvre de façon sensuelle, il pencha la tête de côté, et tritura son bout de natte.**

**Harry observait avec grand intérêt ses lèvres fines, depuis un certain temps il voulait les goûter, les sucer mordiller. Il fantasmait chaque jour, il rêvait d'être la plume qu'il mordillait en classe. En général, Harry finissait en érection, ce fut le cas en ce moment.**

**Pour Harry, son fiancé dégageait une sensualité envoûtante. Il eut du mal à croire un instant que ce type n'ait jamais eu un petit copain. Sa pudeur, sa tendresse le rendait adorable et vulnérable. Ses joues rouges de gêne révélaient une innocence de la vie, une innocence de la guerre et de ses méfaits, un monde à découvrir. **

**Du bout de ses doigts il toucha ses lèvres, il avança vers Draco, lui releva la tête leurs lèvres s'approchaient de plus en plus, quelques millimètres les séparaient….**

**« DRACO ! »hurla Ron**

**Draco bafouilla quelques excuses avant de partir ranger le balai de l'école. L'Elu était sur le point de l'embrasser, mai Ron avait brisé l'atmosphère.**

**Super mini POV d'Harry**

**Putain j'étais à deux doigts de conclure. Et il fallut que ce veracrasse me dérange . Putain de bordel de merde !**

**Fin du Super Mini POV d'Harry.**

**Hermione se retint d'hurler au désespoir, Pansy et Théo murmurait quelques malédictions au roux, Blaise lui lança un regard meurtrier. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Draco pour revenir le sourire aux lèvres et le rouge aux joues. Il perdit son sourire face à l'ambiance froide qui régnait dans le vestiaire des Rouges et Ors.**

**« Euh, tout …va bien ? »hésita Draco**

**N'obtenant aucune réponse, il prit la main d'Harry, la secoua. Le Survivant sortit de sa torpeur pour croiser des yeux gris inquiets. Il sentit dans sa paume de main une douce chaleur, il dirigea son regard vers la source et vit qu'Angel lui tenait la main. Draco suivit son regard au moment où il essaya de retirer sa main, la poigne ferme du Sauveur se resserrait. Ron en colère, voulut les séparer mais il n'arriva pas.**

**« C'est l'heure de déjeuner, vous venez ? Weasley pars devant j'ai des choses à dire à mes amis, Draco reste avec moi je n'ai pas envie que tu te fasses agresser. » prononça Harry.**

**Le dernier fils Weasley partit avec réticence laissant les Serpentards et les Gryffondors seuls.**

**« Les amis, que pensez vous d'un pique-nique près du lac ? »demanda Harry**

**Pansy, Hermione, Blaise et Théo cherchèrent de quoi manger, pendant qu'Harry métamorphosait une pierre en une grande nappe. Ils revinrent avec des sandwichs, de la charcuterie, de la salade, de la boisson, des pâtisseries. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant près de deux heures.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Le soir du dîner avec ses futurs beaux parents arriva trop vite au goût de Draco. Narcissa était venu le chercher vers 17h30 à Poudlard, elle ne voulait pas que son fils se fasse escorter par le jeune Weasley. Pendant près d'une heure, Draco essaya et changea de vêtements, il choisit finalement un smoking, il fallait qu'il donne une bonne impression devant les Potter et accessoirement aux Weasley. Il décida d'attacher ses cheveux en une queue de cheval basse, sa mère l'avait fortement conseillé pour ne pas dire menacé de mettre le ruban vert émeraude, elle ne voulait pas que son fils ait une quelconque couleur qui pourrait être apparenté aux Weasley. Pas de bleus, car Ron avait les yeux bleus, elle choisit même ses chaussettes, et son boxer. **

**Draco devait subir les supplices de Narcissa, elle était vêtu d'une robe de soirée noire longues, ses cheveux à l'air libre, l'a faisait paraître moins froide et plus jeune que son âge. Il faut dire que madame Malefoy avait arrêté son décompte à partir de 29 ans.**

**Ils étaient enfin prêts pour ce dîner prenant des cadeaux pour les parents d'Harry et une plante pour les Weasley. Ils devaient d'abord prendre un taxi avant d'utiliser le portoloin. **

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Chez les Potter, Harry avait décidé de se mettre en mode sexy, un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche dont les quatre premiers boutons n'étaient pas boutonnés, il se mit un peu de gel sur les cheveux, un peu de parfum. Il s'admirait dans la salle de bain depuis une demi heure, ce fut le cri de sa mère qui le fit sortir, sa mère lui demandait de descendre surveiller Erwan et Mary dans leur parc. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en regardant son fils habillé correctement, pas de jeans troué, de faux piercings, elle faillit faire tomber le vase en cristal qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Elle s'approcha de son fils, fit une petite inspection.**

**« Bien, Harry je te préviens que les Weasley viennent avec Ginny. Je connais ton antipathie pour Ron et Ginny mais fais un effort, je t'en prie. »**

**« Pourquoi la rouquine vient ? A ce que je sache personne n'est fiancé avec qu'elle ! »rouspéta l'aîné des Potter.**

**« Sois gentil et poli ! »ordonna sa mère avant de retourner aux cuisines vérifiant le travail des elfes.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Les premiers invités qui vinrent sonner à la porte furent les Weasley, ce fut James qui les accueillit , Harry préféra jouer avec Erwan qui faisait des bulles avec sa salive, Mary plus calme dormait. Son père l'informa de l'arrivée du ministre et sa petite famille, Harry leur tendit la main à chacun d'entre eux refusant de faire la bise à Ginny qui s'avança pour faire le geste. Il demanda à Kiwi leur elfe de s'occuper des jumeaux, la créature disparut avec les jumeaux dans leur chambre. Harry et James les guidèrent vers le salon. Ils invitèrent ses hôtes à s'asseoir , et leur servirent du champagne.**

**Harry observa chaque Weasley, le ministre portait un costume bleue nuit avec une chemise blanche, Molly une robe beige crème qui lui couvrait ses pieds, Ron avait opté pour une chemise rouge dont deux boutons étaient ouverts et une veste noire ainsi que le pantalon, Ginny portait une robe rouge dévoilant ses jambes, elle montrait ouvertement ses jambes devant Harry. Pour achever le tout, son décolleté mettait en valeur sa poitrine généreuse. **

**Lily vint les rejoindre dans une robe bleu nuit longues comme une robe de mariée, et les salua.**

**« Vous êtes tous en beauté ce soir. »prononça James**

**« Mouais, sauf que le rouge je trouve que sur certains cela fait vulgaire ! »exposa Harry **

**Lily fronça les sourcils, mais elle dû reconnaître que la robe de Ginny était indécente et très vulgaire.**

**« Les Malefoy sont en retard. »remarqua Molly**

**Comme pour les contredire, un elfe leur avertit que les Malefoy venait tout juste d'arriver, Harry partit les accueillir. **

**« Bonsoir Harry, on est en retard, on a eu quelques problèmes avec le taxi. »expliqua Draco**

**«Venez, tu es très beau dans ce smoking, Angel. »chuchota Harry à son oreille, il rougit et laissa échapper un léger soupir.**

**« Harry, sois patient, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux à mon fils dès que tu lui auras pris sa virginité. »répliqua Narcissa.**

**« M'an ! »**

**Les Malefoy entrèrent dans le salon où ils trouvèrent les Weasley, Narcissa et Draco salua respectueusement les Potter, Narcissa salua froidement les Weasley, Draco leur tendit la main avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Draco offrit une orchidée à Lily, et du Sylvaner un vin français alsacien.**

**« Merci pour ces présents. »dirent Lily et James**

**« Tiens Harry. »déclara Draco en tendant un paquet vert émeraude**

**Harry le prit, déchiqueta le papier, il lui avait offert une écharpe en laine blanche avec son nom écrit de couleur verte, dans un coin il y avait un petit vif d'or.**

**« Je voulais t'offrir quelque chose de personnel, comme l'hiver approche alors,je me suis dit qu'une écharpe fera l'affaire. »débita Draco en se tordant les mains.**

**Harry le remercia en embrassant son front sous le regard furieux des Weasley.**

**Narcissa offrit à Molly des chrysanthèmes , Lily et James écarquillèrent le yeux, Narcissa leur sourit. Draco se mordit les lèvres alternant son regard entre sa mère et Molly Weasley.**

**« Vous savez à l'origine la famille Potter m'avaient invité. Alors, j'ai dû choisir un cadeau de dernière minute. Ces fleurs sont jolies .»avoua Narcissa**

**« Ces fleurs ne poussent que sur les tombes. »siffla Molly**

**« Ah bon, je ne m'y connais pas en fleur. Draco a choisit celle pour Lily, et moi j'ai pris cette plante car elle est très résistante. »argumenta la blonde**

**Harry se mordit la langue pour ne pas rire, James but un verre de champagne, Lily proposa quelques amuses gueules pour détendre l'atmosphère.**

**« Très joli robe, jeune fille Weasley, j'ai vu des pétas… »commença Narcissa**

**« Je vous…non Maman et moi nous vous remercions pour l'invitation, c'est la première fois que je viens chez toi. »coupa Draco**

**Il ne voulait pas créer de scandales, sa mère au contraire ne partageait pas son avis. Draco décida de discuter un peu avec Ron , Ginny et Harry qui se tenait à côté de lui, laissant les adultes dans leur coin. **

**« Désolé, je ne vous ai pas offert de cadeau…j'ai… »commença Draco**

**« Que veux-tu que j'en fasse d'une écharpe bon marché ?je peux en avoir de meilleur qualité, ce que tu as donné à Harry n'est pas digne de lui. Tout comme toi »siffla Ginny**

**Le cœur de Draco se serra à ses paroles, il baissa la tête. Il avait réfléchi longtemps au cadeau pour Harry. Il voulait lui offrir quelque chose fait main, une écharpe, il n'avait pas du tout pensé à la fortune des Potter, Harry pouvait s'acheter des écharpes plus belles, plus chères. Cependant, c'était sa mère qu'il l'avait convaincu qu'une écharpe serait pour lui un beau cadeau. Là cette Ginny Weasley le critiquait ouvertement.**

**« Ta gueule Ginny, ces adorables et délicates petites mains m'ont fabriqué ce vêtement, surtout que l'hiver, il fait froid, tu as mis beaucoup d'ardeur et d'énergie. J'en suis heureux car je suis spécial pour toi. »déclara Harry en soufflant à l'oreille. **

**La réaction du blond ne se fit pas attendre il rougit, et gémit. Il s'éloigna se tenant l'oreille.**

**« Harry, arrête de me souffler dans l'oreille c'est… »**

**« Agréable ? Je le sais puisque tu soupires à chaque fois. »finit Harry**

**Ginny s'empressa de prendre le bras d'Harry cherchant à de détourner son regard du****jeune Malefoy. Ron en profita pour essayer de le toucher mais celui-ci se s'intéressa aux photos d'enfance des progénitures des Potter. Il examina la première, il vit Lily embrassant Harry, la seconde montrait Harry dormant dans son berceau, sur une autre photo Harry portant un bébé, James portant un bébé sous le regard attendri de Lily allongé dans un lit d'hôpital. L'élu l'informa que c'était Mary qu'il portait sa sœur et Erwan son petit frère.**

**« Tu en as de la chance d'être grand frère. Ils sont mignons. »exposa Draco en fixant les photos **

**« Oh, ils sont infectes avec moi. »clarifia Ginny**

**« Ouais, Erwan me fait toujours pipi sur moi quand on lui change sa couche. »compléta Ron en posant le bras sur l'épaule.**

**Harry lui donna un coup de coude, et dégagea Draco de ces vautours marchant délibérément sur le pied de Ginny.**

**« Un mot de travers sur eux, je te jure que tu connaîtras la définition du mot Enfer ! »chuchota Harry afin qu'il soient entendu par les deux Weasley.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Lily avait choisi de placer ses hôtes. Ainsi Narcissa était en face de Molly qui se trouvait à la gauche de la maîtresse de maison. Cette dernière se trouvait en face de son mari qui était à la droite d'Arthur qui était en face de son fils avec pour voisin Draco. Devant le blond il y avait Harry qui a eut pour malheur d'avoir Ginny qui posait sa main sur la cuisse à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Ron essayait de le faire mais le regard assassin qu'il sentait de Narcissa lui fit changer les idées.**

**La nourriture apparut comme à Poudlard, ils avaient pour entrée de la salade verte, de la salade de tomate, un peu de charcuterie. **

**Tous furent silencieux, ce fut Narcissa qui amorça la conversation.**

**« Alors, les enfants comment se passent les cours ? »**

**Harry choisit de répondre en premier.**

**«Bien, même très bien. J'avoue au début Madame Malefoy(Appelle moi Narcissa) Narcissa que je n'avais aucune raison d'aller à Poudlard, je connais plus de sortilèges que les autres élèves. Ma 7****ème**** année est plus une promenade de santé, mais cette année la venue Draco a tout changé ma vision de l'avenir. Je suis fatigué de me battre. »**

**« Cela voudrait dire que tu ne veux plus être Auror ? »demanda Lily.**

**« Non, Maman. Je veux faire un métier que les gens ne s'attendent pas que je le fasse, je veux faire un métier qui soit pas dans la politique, ni Auror. Tu es bien écrivain Maman, les gens s'attendait à ce que tu deviennes Médicomage. »**

**« Quel genre de livre écrivez-vous ? »demanda avidement Draco avant de servir de un peu de tomates.**

**« Un peu de tout, polar, romance,aventure…Je me suis lancer dans la romance homosexuelle, donc j'observe Sirius mais surtout mon fils, je veux …ah ça me fait penser, Harry pourrais-tu me parler de ton expérience sexuelle(James s'étouffa avec un morceau de pain), je voudrais décrire une scène sexuelle. »expliqua Lily**

**Harry accepta.**

**« Pourquoi tu ne loues pas des DVD comme tout le monde ? »questionna Narcissa.**

**« M'an vous pouvez changez de sujet de conversation ? »supplia Draco en rougissant, comme d'habitude personne ne l'écouta**

**« Non, Narcissa, je veux du vrai, ou alors je filme mon fils et le tien en train de le faire. Dommage que les appareils moldus ne fonctionnent pas à Poudlard.»déclara Lily en oubliant que Draco était fiancé à Ron**

**« Lily ! »gronda James**

**« Bonne idée ! « s'exclama Narcissa.**

**« Vous oubliez bien vite que notre fils Ronald Weasley est aussi le fiancé de Draco ! »rouspéta Molly**

**« Non, pour moi Draco est fiancé qu'à Harry, je ne reviendrai pas là dessus ! »siffla Narcissa.**

**« Pouvons-nous changer de sujet de conversations ?Nous parlions d'école. » proposa Arthur**

**« Oui, tu sais Père je me suis amélioré en DCFM, je souhaite devenir Auror. »dévoila Ron**

**« Tu penses réussir ? Il faut être doué en potion, sortilège, et métamorphose…au mieux tu seras dans un bureau. Tu n'es pas bon en potion, la métamorphose c'est limite passable, les sortilèges n'en parlons pas, en DCFM, je dirai que tu as un niveau de 4****ème**** année. Un conseil change de métier, tu rateras le concours d'entrée. »dit Draco calmement.**

**Arthur fulmina et observa Draco.**

**« Tu pourrais lui donner des cours particulier ? »quémanda Molly**

**« Oh, non, pas moi, je suis mal placé…je voudrais devenir photographe professionnel ou mannequin mais ma petite taille ne m'aide pas, je suis comme Harry, je veux faire un métier auquel personne ne s'attend. »sourit Draco**

**Molly regardait avec surprise ce jeune éphèbe, il avait du talent, et ce qu'il intéressait c'était les frivolités de la vie.**

**« Mannequin ? Ce n'est pas un métier où il y a un quelconque avenir. » vociféra Arthur.**

**« Ho si vous saviez tout les métiers que Draco voulaient faire…prêtre comme ça il écoutait les gens il avait 5 ans, pâtissier je ferai plein de petits plats pour mon chéri, tu te souviens lorsque tu as dit que la cuisine était le meilleur moyen d'avoir un homme… »sourit Narcissa**

**Draco plongea son nez dans son assiette rouge aux joues, sa mère comme d'habitude racontait les moments les plus honteux de sa vie.**

**« Maman . S'il te plaît. »supplia le petit blond.**

**« J'ai hâte de goûter à ta cuisine, Angel. »assura Harry**

**« Moi aussi. »ajouta Ron.**

**« Tu ne saurais pas l'apprécier à sa juste valeur ! »siffla Harry**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Le repas se déroula dans la joie pour Draco car sa mère ne parla plus de ses pitrerie lorsqu'il était petit. Ils eurent une surprise de voir Erwan et Mary transplaner dans le salon dans leur parc. Lily leur expliqua qu'ils avaient l'habitude de transplaner quand ils étaient réveillés. Draco s'approcha de Mary ou Erwan, il demanda silencieusement s'il pouvait porter. James le lui accorda. Doucement, Draco souleva le petit Potter, il sourit mais il grimaça lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur de la couche sale.**

**« Il a besoin d'être changé. »constata Draco **

**Lily le prit métamorphosa une table à langer , elle changea la couche, nettoya ses petites fesses. Draco s'approcha et remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'Erwan qui souriait en tapant des mains. Mary n'aimant pas être ignorée commença à pleurer, Harry l'a prise dans ses bras, elle aussi devait être changée. Une fois l'opération nettoyage des fesses fut faite Harry et Lily se lavèrent les mains après avoir confié Mary et Erwan à Narcissa et James. Harry ne remarqua pas que Ginny le suivit discrètement.**

**Draco resta à côté, Erwan suçotait son index tout en le regardant de ses petits yeux couleurs noisettes. Ron s'approcha de Draco, puisque Harry n'était pas dans les alentours. Il se plaça à côté de Draco posant la main sur la sienne. Tout à coup la couleur de ses cheveux changea, elle devint rose bonbon.**

**Molly et Arthur lancèrent divers sorts sur les cheveux de leur fils, James et Narcissa retenaient difficilement leur rire. Lily revint et constata la scène avec amusement Erwan avait encore fait des siennes. Erwan teignait les cheveux d'une personne dès qu'un opportun l'embêtait.**

**« Ca partira dans une heure. »dit Lily**

**Les Weasley se calmèrent tous plus ou moins. Lily agita sa main, du thé et deux tartes aux pommes apparurent, au moment ou elle servit les invités, elle remarqua qu'Harry et Ginny n'étaient pas présents.**

**« Où sont Harry et Ginny ? »demanda Lily**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Harry retourna au salon en chemin il croisa Ginny qui semblait l'attendre.**

**« Qu'est-ce tu fiches ici ? »**

**Ginny ne répondit pas, elle se dirigea vers lui, collant son corps contre celui du Sauveur, elle entoura ses bras autour de son cou approcha ses lèvres vers celui qu'elle aimait. Harry la repoussa de toute ses forces.**

**« Tu joues à quoi ? Je ne suis pas intéressé ! »**

**« Allons(elle lui prit la main et la guida vers son vagin) Harry je suis bien meilleur que ce novice, je peux te satisfaire. »**

**Il retira sa main la foudroya du regard.**

**« Tu sais Ginny, tu me fais ni chaud ni froid, des filles comme toi on en trouve à Bangkok ! »**

**« Tu me traites de putain ?! »**

**« Je ne l'ai pas dit, tu l'a dite toute seule, regarde-toi, tu couches avec des pâles copies de moi. Tu es une fille vulgaire. »**

**« Je ne te permets pas de me traiter de pétasse. Regarde ton fiancé, il est pathétique en tout point, il connaît rien du désir charnel ! Il est pire qu'un Poufsouffle !»**

**« Justement, c'est parce qu'il est vierge que cela le rend beau. Un être aussi beau et pur que le destin m'offre pour un être comme moi. »**

**«Non, Harry, il est pitoyable ! »**

**Ginny s'approcha, mais Harry s'écarta.**

**« Pour moi tu as le sex-appeal d'un ours, tu es vrai chatte en chaleur ! Excuse-moi, j'ai un fiancé qui m'attend ! »**

**Il commença à s'éloigner lorsque la voix de la rousse retentit.**

**« Tu l'aimes ? Tu aimes cette…ce déchet par rapport à moi ? »**

**Harry se retourna poing serrés.**

**« Et si je te disais que je l'aimais que ferais-tu ? »**

**Il la laissa seule dans le couloir sans entendre sa dernière phrase.**

**« Oh non, Harry, je suis la seule personne qu'il te faut. »**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Finalement, les invités partirent vers minuit. Chacun partit rejoindre sa demeure. Harry avait compris ses crises de jalousie, cette envie de possession sur Draco. Au début, il mit cela sur le compte de son désir non assouvie, il se rappela de tous les discours avec ses amis stipulant que Draco l'aimait, et c'était à lui de faire le premier pas.**

**Il avait si mal traité son fiancé, il lui avait toujours pardonné, Hermione lui avait certifié qu'il souriait de plus en plus souvent, Pansy lui affirmait que la plupart du temps il regardait les fesses de son fiancé. **

**Harry se souvint des livres qu'il avait emprunté à Blaise, voulant rattraper son retard pour les baisers. Il reporta son regard vers l'écharpe, il l'a prit, huma son odeur.**

**« Draco, je crois que je t'aime… »**

**Il s'endormit sourire aux lèvres sur cette pensée.**

**A suivre**

**Review ?**

**Merci aux reviewers anonymes : ange34, tama, sycca, yansha,Anonyme,miniblonde07,nyo#1,camille , Saturne, moji, Zela sama, Julie**

**Merci à ma merveilleuse Bêta**

**Si je finis mes chapitres en queue de poisson, c'est voulu !**

**Bonne chance pour la philosophie, bonne révision !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre V : Plan, semi déclaration et bagarre**

**Le dîner chez les Potter fut merveilleux pour Draco, il avait l'impression de mieux connaître Harry. Allongé dans son lit, il souriait. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sa mère alluma la lumière, elle vit son fils sourire. Narcissa sortit un appareil de nulle part et le prit en photo.**

**« M'an ! »**

**« Tu irradies de bonheur, un véritable soleil ! J'en conclu que tu as aimé le dîner. »**

**« Oui, James et Lily sont des gens charmants, par contre les Weasley sont… »**

**« Coincés ? Snob ? Péteux ? Tu as le choix. »**

**« Coincé, je veux dire Molly me critiquait, et Arthur me sondait du regard, je me demande pourquoi il a voulu que je sois avec son fils. »**

**« Mmh, assez parlez des Weasley, qu'as-tu pensé d'Harry ? »**

**Il rougit.**

**« Il était très beau ce soir, s…sexy aussi. »**

**Cette réponse enthousiasma Narcissa qui se leva et éteignit la lumière.**

**« Fais de beaux rêves d'Harry, je veux changer tes draps souillés de ton sperme ! »**

**« MAMAN ! »**

**Elle partit avant qu'elle ne reçoive le chausson de son fils.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Le lendemain nos deux jeunes Gryffondors étaient de retour au château, Draco préféra rester dans sa chambre pour prendre de l'avance dans ses leçons.**

**Pendant ce temps, Harry était avec ses amis dans sa chambre en train de raconter la merveilleuse soirée passée en compagnie des Malefoy. Il n'omit aucun détail, de leur arrivée jusqu'à la fin. Hermione analysait chaque parole rapportées, surtout les intonations, son meilleur ami souriait, riait, complimentait son fiancé sur sa tenue, sa beauté durant une trentaine de minutes.**

**« Et sinon, les Weasley, ils étaient comment ? »Interrompit Pansy**

**« Mmh, j'ai eu Ginny qui me faisait du rentre dedans, et puis… ah oui Ron ne pouvait pas toucher Dray sans ressentir le regard glacial de Narcissa, je l'aime bien, ma future belle-mère.. »Rêvassa Harry**

**Ses amis écarquillèrent leurs yeux ; Harry avait dit sa future belle-mère, cela signifiait qu'il commençait à accepter l'idée que Draco ne soit pas qu'un partenaire sexuel, mais un amant,un mari, un fiancé.**

**« Harry, sois honnête avec nous ; L'aimes-tu comme j'aime Théo ? »Demanda Blaise**

**Il arrêta de parler et fixa le Serpentard.**

**« Je crois que je l'aime. »Répondit le Rouge et Or**

**« Tu crois ou tu en es sûr ? Tu es amoureux ou pas ? »Demanda cette fois-ci Pansy**

**« Je ne sais pas, mais je ressens quelque chose de profond pour lui. Je …je veux qu'il ne regarde que moi, je veux que ses lèvres n'embrassent que les miennes, je veux qu'il ne pense qu'à moi. »Clarifia Harry**

**« Ouah, quel amour possessif ! Tu l'aimes Harry, tu le veux pour toi tout seul…Harry est amoureux, Harry est amoureux, Harry est amoureux. »Répéta Blaise**

**Harry rougit, serra des poings.**

**« C'est qu'il rougit ce petit. »Ajouta Théo.**

**« Ah la ferme ! »Ordonna Harry**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Au même moment, dans la Tour, des Gryffondors, Ginny se remémorait du dîner. Pas une seule fois, Harry ne l'avait regard****é****, il ne l'avait pas complimenté une seule fois pour sa beauté ou sa robe, elle n'avait reçu que des critiques, des regards indifférents, des paroles froides et surtout le rejet du Survivant en faveur d'un puceau nommé Draco. Il avait accaparé Harry toute la soirée, avec ses manières de fillettes à rougir toutes les vingt secondes, sa façon de manger délicate et gracieuse****…**

_**« Est-ce vraiment un garçon ? » **_**Pensa-t-elle.**

**Harry craquait pour ça ?, c'était le comble, lui qui s'amusait avec les sentiments des gens, sortait avec eux, juste pour le plaisir d'avoir un corps chaud. Sa plus longue relation fut Cédric trois ou six mois, qu'ils étaient ensemble, jusqu'à ce que le blondinet de pacotille arrive et le change du tout au tout.**

**Avant, Harry la déshabillait du regard, maintenant, il la snobait. Harry n'avait d'yeux que pour cet Adonis Anglais **** Elle ruminait de sombres pensées, il fallait qu'elle les chasse. Elle sortit de la Tour, à la recherche d'un corps pour assouvir sa rage et ses besoins, elle trouva Cédric Diggory dans un couloir.**

**« Tiens mais n'est-ce pas l'ex-copain d'Harry ? »**

**« Tiens, n'est-ce pas la chienne qui veut Harry ? J'ai eu le plaisir de le goûter contrairement à toi. Sa peau délicieuse, ses lèvres au goût caramel, son sexe dure, sa nuque, son dos, ses fesses sont des fruits défendues…Je lui fais atteindre le Nirvana moi, je ne prends pas des copies raté de notre Héros. »**

**Ginny serra des poings, il se retourna et là elle eut une idée. Elle lui arracha des mèches de cheveux avant de partir.**

**«Il faut te faire soigner ! »Hurla le Préfet en se tenant les cheveux.**

**Ginny avait une bien meilleure idée que de trouver une queue qui veille bien jouer avec son vagin, elle allait détruire le bonheur de Draco, en fabriquant du Polynectar. Sur cette bonne pensée, elle retourna dans son dortoir. Le problème, c'est qu'il faut un mois de préparation. Elle pensa alors à Fred et George propriétaire de plusieurs magasins de farces et attrapes, ses frères jumeaux qui eux avait fabriquait un dérivé du Polynectar, le Polyjuice, mais il ne tenait que dix minutes en revanche, il fallait les mèches des personnes que l'on voulait prendre comme apparence. Le plus dure maintenant c'était de prendre les cheveux d'Harry. Elle écrivit une lettre à ses frères leur demandant du Polyjuice pour une petite farce. Connaissant les jumeaux, ils l'enverraient le plus tôt possible sans se poser des questions.**

**Une question subsistait qui jouerait le rôle d'Harry ? Steve MacMilian ferait parfaitement l'affaire, il aimait Ginny, elle couchait avec lui. Un bon Poufsouffle aux yeux vert clair et cheveux châtains qui faisait tout pour elle.**

**Elle sourit machiavéliquement.**

**« Tu verras Harry, comme cela fait mal de n'être pas aimé par l'être que l'on chérit. » **

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Loin de se douter de ce qui se tramait dans l'ombre contre lui, Draco sortit de sa chambre et resta au salon, il voulu toquer à celle d'Harry mais se ravisa pensant qu'il était fatigué. Il métamorphosa la table basse en piano, il commença à toucher les touches avec légèreté. Avant de jouer, il s'assit sur une chaise ferma les yeux et posa ses doigts sur les touches. Il prit une petite inspiration, et joua la septième symphonie de Beethoven. Il pensa à Harry, il laissa libre cours à ses sentiments si bien qu'il n'entendit pas des bruits de pas, quelqu'un l'enlaça, il arrêta de jouer trop surpris, il se retourna et vit Ron, il se dégagea rapidement, se levant et le regarda.**

**« Tu m'as fait peur Ronald. Ne me touche pas lorsque je joue, je… »**

**« Appelle-moi Ron, si c'était Harry qui t'aurait enlacé tu aurais rien dit. »**

**« Non, enfin…je… »**

**Ron s'approcha le bloqua contre un mur. Il se pencha vers lui, mais il fut brusquement tiré en arrière il se retourna pour voir le Prince des Gryffondors en colère, avec ses amis.**

**« Lâche-le, ne t'approche pas de lui ! »Siffla Harry**

**« Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le héros qu'il faut que tu croies tout permis»Vociféra Ron. **

**« Tais-toi, Ron, la connerie est contagieuse ! »Lança Hermione**

**Ron s'écarta d'Harry et fixa Draco qui s'était réfugié derrière Blaise.**

**« Harry n'est pas celui que tu crois connaître, sache que c'est un imposteur, la seule chose qui l'intéresse c'est ton cul de vierge ! »Assura Ron avant de partir.**

**« Ne le crois pas ! Ce type est pourri jusqu'aux os. »Nota Pansy**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Ron sortit d'un pas rageur, il voulait voir son meilleur ami Seamus. Mais il se rappela que Ginny lui avait envoyé une lettre qui lui spécifiait que sa présence dans la salle sur demande était expressément demandée. Il descendit au cinquième étage, il ouvrit la porte où il put voir sa sœur tenant deux fioles souriantes comme une petit enfant qui venait de recevoir ses cadeaux de Noël.**

**« Ron, tu tombes bien. Sais-tu ce que ce que je tiens entre mes mains ? »**

**« Non, mais ce sont des fioles provenant du magasin de nos frères. »**

**« Oui, c'est du Polyjuice. »**

**« Ne me dis pas que… »**

**« Comme Draco est agglutiné sur mon Harry. J'ai envie que l'autre blondinet voit Harry comme un salaud, il s'éloigne de lui et toi tu rentres en jeu, tu le consoles, ****le**** séduis, et moi je m'occupe d'Harry. Pour que cela réussisse, il faut que l'autre blond voit Harry le tromper, j'ai arraché les cheveux de Cédric, toi… »**

**« Je me débrouille pour avoir ceux d'Harry, cependant qui va boire le Polyjuice ? »**

**« Je boirai le Polyjuice avec le cheveu d'Harry, et Steve un ami a accepté de se prendre au jeu, il jouera le rôle de Cédric. J'embrasserai Cédric, et toi tu te débrouilles pour que Malefoy assiste à cette scène.»**

**« C'est un bon plan, je l'avoue. »**

**Les Weasley sortirent sourire aux lèvres. **

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Dans l'appartement, les amis d'Harry étaient partis après que le dernier fils Weasley ait quitté la demeure.**

**Draco se rassit, et joua de nouveau la septième symphonie de Beethoven, sous le regard attendri du Survivant. **

**Harry profita du fait qu'il jouait pour le détailler de plus près. Le blond s'attachait les cheveux en une natte, il mettait toujours un ruban vert, rouge ou bleu. Il avait de petites mains, un visage androgyne, une peau pâle, des lèvres roses, des yeux gris par moment ses yeux prenaient une couleur plus foncée, lorsqu'il était excité. Nerveux, Draco triturait sa natte. Il commençait à connaître ses petites habitudes.**

**Harry le contemplait avec désir, il ne remarqua pas que Draco ait achevé le morceau.**

**Le jeune Malefoy se leva et agita la main devant Harry, voyant que l'Elu ne bougeait toujours pas il approcha son visage vers le sien. Il appela encore une fois son fiancé. Ce ne fut lorsque Harry sentit un souffle chaud chatouillait le nez. Pris par surprise, il sursauta, il attrapa le bras de Draco, ce dernier perdit l'équilibre, et tomba sur Harry.**

**Allongé l'un sur l'autre, le blond posa son oreille au niveau des battements de cœur, il se rendit compte que le rythme cardiaque s'accélérait, il le dévisagea un instant. Les yeux d'Harry ne fixaient qu'une seule partie physionomique de son visage, c'étaient ses lèvres roses. Il avança les siennes vers ses jumelles…quand des hurlements retentirent dans la pièce.**

**« QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ?!»**

**Draco se releva immédiatement, s'éloignant du corps chaud, il adressa le regard vers l'opportun qui s'était égosillé, il s'agissait de Ron. Malgré le fait qu'il l'appréciait moyennement, il devait le respecter en tant que fiancé, il n'appartenait plus qu'à Harry mais aussi au jeune Weasley. **

**Sa mère , Narcissa, elle s'en fichait éperdument des états d'âme de Ron, lui non, il avait un vrai cœur d'artichaut, toujours à aider les autres, toujours à l'écoute, toujours en train de considérer les sentiments des uns et des autres. Il avait réfléchi depuis que le Weasley lui avait annoncé qu'il était fiancé avec lui. Peut-être l'aimait****-il**** ? Seulement, lui non, il ****n'****éprouvait rien. Ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix d'Harry.**

**« Tu es obligé d'élever ta voix ? »**

**« J'avais oublié quelque chose, et je vous vois tous les deux, dans cette position. »Répondit Ron**

**« Excuse-moi, Ronald (Appelle-moi Ron), je …j'ai trébuché, ça arrive à tout le monde, je suis désolé Harry je ne le referai plus, je suis gauche. »S'excusa le blond.**

**« Tu n'as pas à me faire des excuses, j'ai aimé avoir ton corps chaud contre le mien, et puis ce n'est pas la première fois que tu es dans mes bras. »Susurra sensuellement le Survivant à l'oreille de Draco.**

**Le blond gémit et rougit ce qui fit rire Harry. Ron fulmina dans son coin.**

**Patience bientôt, ce serait lui qui pourra rester auprès de Draco.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**A l'heure du déjeuner, Ron réussit à s'asseoir à côté de son fiancé à la table des Lions, cependant Harry se mit en face du blond. Ron commença à parler de lui, de ses terres et de ses nombreux manoirs. Draco souriait de temps en temps, écoutait distraitement et intervenait de temps en temps. Le dernier fils Weasley parla du manoir en Espagne, il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose le long de sa jambe droite. Draco dévisagea Harry qui discutait avec Hermione du dernier cours de magie sans baguette, cela ne pouvait être que lui qui lui faisait du pied. Il se força à ne pas rougir, à se concentrer sur le monologue de Ron.**

**« Mmh….oui..C'est un excellent endroit… »Bafouilla le blond**

**Harry le regarda en cet instant, sourit de façon perverse.**

**« Exact l'Espagne est un excellent endroit pour les investissements, mon père a investi plus d'un million de Gallions. »Surenchérit Ron**

**« Hm, c'est bien…tu ne crains pas la chaleur ? Il fait chaud ici…je veux dire là-bas… »se rattrapa le blond en rougissant.**

**« Non, je n'ai…eh mais tu es tout rouge, tu vas bien ? »s'inquiéta Ron en posant sa main sur le front.**

**Draco l'enleva délicatement, sourit à Ron.**

**« Je vais bien, c'est que j'ai mis un peu trop de sauce piquante sur la pizza. »Déclara Draco.**

**Ron accepta cette réponse et repartit dans son monologue. Draco passa discrètement la main droite sous la table, le pied d'Harry continua de monter jusqu'à sa cuisse, Draco posa la main, prit son pied (NdB : MDR ! mauvais jeu de mot) et le maintint fermement. **

**Harry arrêta sa conversation nette lorsqu'il sentit la petite main serrait son pied, Hermione fronça les sourcils.**

**« Harry, j'ai remarqué que Draco est aussi rouge qu'une tomate, qu'est-ce que tu lui fais ? »chuchota Hermione**

**« Rien, rien »murmura innocemment l'intéressé.**

**« Ne me dis pas que tu lui fais du pied ?(Il sourit) Harry, bon sang, tu veux le pervertir ? ou alors cela t'amuse de le voir rougir, (Il est adorable) pff Harry, comporte-toi en adulte ! »murmura Hermione**

**«Tu peux être heureuse, il tient mon pied, mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. »finit le Survivant**

**Le pied d'Harry réussit à s'extirper de la main qui le tenait prisonnier de son ascension vers l'intimité de son fiancé, il posa directement son pied sur sa virilité. Sur le coup surpris, Draco écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche. Harry rit discrètement face à sa réaction, Draco s'empourpra et fixa avec difficulté le Prince des Gryffondors qui souriait de toutes ses dents.**

**« Ronald, je dois aller aux toilettes, excuse-moi. »dit précipitamment son fiancé.**

**Il n'attendit pas la réponse du roux, qu'il se leva et courut jusqu'aux toilettes. Ses pas le menèrent aux toilettes du fantôme pleurnichard Mimi Geignarde. Il entra, avança jusqu'au lavabo, s'appuyant sur le rebord, tête baissée, il ne distingua pas le spectre blanc, qui lui souriait.**

**« Ah, j'ai un nouveau locataire ! »**

**Draco se retourna rapidement qu'il glissa, il se rattrapa au bord de l'évier tant bien que mal.**

**« oh, mais c'est une jeune fille, je ne t'ai jamais vu…Comment tu t'appelles ? »**

**Draco observa, ce fantôme portait des couettes avait des grosses lunettes, une voix nasillarde, et un uniforme de Poudlard qui devait datait de cinquante ans au moins.**

**« Je t'ai posé une question fillette ! »**

**« Tu es qui toi ? Je ne t'ai pas vu dans les environs, on ne m'a pas parlé de toi. »**

**Le spectre fronça les sourcils et cria.**

**« TU NE ME CONNAIS PAS ?CELA NE M'ETONNE PAS QUE TU NE ME CONNAISSES PAS !DEPUIS QUE JE SUIS MORTE PERSONNE NE VIENT.JE SUIS MIMI GEIGNARDE ! »**

**Draco s'était bouché les oreilles. Quelle voix stridente, agaçante et nasillarde !**

**« Pas la peine de crier, je ne suis pas sourd. Tout d'abord, je suis un garçon, et je m'appelle Draco. »**

**« Tout le monde s'en fiche de Mimi…Et tu es un garçon, ici c'est les toilettes des filles ! Tu dois partir pervers ! »**

**« Je …je ne savais pas, je m'excuse, je m'en vais. »**

**Draco tourna les talons, Mimi chantonna une sorte de complainte affreusement fausse. Au moment où il allait franchir le pas de la porte, le fantôme poussa un cri strident et partit dans les tuyauteries des toilettes. Un bruit assourdissant fit que Draco se retourna, il n'aurait pas dû. A présent les toilettes étaient inondées, tous les tuyaux avaient explosées, ainsi que les robinets qui versaient de l'eau indéfiniment. Les vêtements de Draco se remplirent d'eau, il sortit sa baguette pour stopper cette inondation malheureusement, de l'eau lui tomba sur la tête, à présent l'eau atteignait au niveau de ses épaules.**

**« hahahahaha, petit Draco est mouillé, si tu meurs noyé , tu pourras partager les toilettes avec moi. »**

**« Complètement folle ! »pensa le nageur.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Harry commença à s'inquiéter son fiancé ne revenait toujours pas, il décida de quitter sa table pour partir à sa recherche. Hermione le suivit, s'inquiétant aussi de l'absence du blond. Harry prononça un ACCIO carte des Maraudeurs, conjura un autre sort pour n'avoir que son fiancé sur la carte. Il fronça les sourcils, lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il se trouvait dans les toilettes du fantôme le plus insupportable de Poudlard : Mimi Geignarde. Ils partirent en courant, quand ils arrivèrent leur cheville était déjà trempé,Hermione lança un ALOHOMORA sur la porte à distance tandis qu'Harry prononça un PROTEGO , la porte s'ouvrit, Harry récupéra Draco qui grelottait et claquait des dents.**

**« MIMI ! Tu es vraiment inconsciente ! »hurla le Survivant**

**« Je m'ennuyais et puis ce garçon est entré dans ****mes ****toilettes ! Les toilettes des ****filles****. »répondit le fantôme**

**« Heureusement que tu es morte !Si elle était en vie, je te lancerai des sorts de mon cru. »siffla l'Elu**

**« Harry, préoccupe-toi de ton chéri, plutôt que cette foll…fantôme. »rattrapa Hermione.**

**Mimi Geignarde disparut dans une des cuvette en poussant un cri horrible.**

**Le Survivant observa son fiancé, ses habits mouillés révélaient un ventre plat et ferme, des tétons roses qui n'attendaient qu'une chose, d'être mordillés ; son pantalon trempé, commença à se rétracter, Draco l'enleva rapidement. A présent , Harry fixa les jambes pâles, fines et pas un seul poil, il voulait les caresser, mais les tremblements de son aimé lui fit stopper ses fantasmes oniriques. Harry lui envoya un sort de chaleur et détacha sa cape pour la mettre autour des frêles épaules du blond. **

**Draco releva ses yeux vers ceux d'Harry murmura un merci, ils avaient complètement oublié la Préfète, qui observa la scène avec un plaisir non fin. Dommage que Pansy ne soit pas là pensa t-elle. Harry prit Draco dans ses bras, le porta sur son dos, Hermione ramassa le pantalon, partit devant afin de les laisser seuls.**

**Le souffle de Draco chatouillait la nuque d'Harry, ses bras entourait ses larges épaules. Il tremblait toujours, mais ressentait une certaine chaleur. Il ferma les yeux de contentement.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**L'heure du déjeuner touchait à sa fin, les élèves sortaient de la Grande Salle,ils étaient dans le couloir principal, ils chahutaient, discutaient lorsqu'une scène les plus singulières de Poudlard leur apparut sous leurs yeux. Harry portait Malefoy qui semblait être trempé. Les élèves s'écartèrent à son passage ; Ron et Ginny curieux s'avancèrent vers l'attroupement. Ils virent Harry qui marchait rapidement avec un précieux paquet. Ron s'interposa.**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »demanda suspicieusement Ron**

**« Je vais à l'infirmerie,maintenant dégage ! »vociféra le vert émeraude.**

**Ron s'approcha du paquet, il vit que c'était son fiancé, il voulut le prendre, inconsciemment, les jambes et les bras de Draco se resserrèrent autour de la taille d'Harry. **

**« Je crois qu'il s'est endormi, maintenant Weasley, laisse-moi passer, il a froid, et la chaleur de mon corps ne suffira pas à le réchauffer. »**

**Harry se dégagea brusquement il partit vers l'infirmerie.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Ginny avait égaré son regard sur le corps musclé du prince,ses abdos, ses fesses, ses jambes, cela la tuait à petit feu que de savoir que des filles comme Lavande, et des mecs avaient pu profiter du goût d'Harry, mais surtout des performances au lit du Prince. Elle en rêvait chaque nuit, que ses long doigts touchait ses seins, ses jambes, que sa langue léchait son clitoris, que son sexe la pénétrait…hélas pour elle, Harry ne la voyait même pas comme une amante potentielle, ni même une amie, il l'a considéré comme une connaissance, pas une seule fois elle avait réussi à discuter avec lui, pas une seule fois, il ne lui avait sourit…Maintenant c'était même pire, Harry n'avait que d'yeux pour ce fils de Mangemort. Elle savait bien que son frère n'arriverait pas à avoir ce Malefoy. Cependant, Ginny pourrait avoir Harry, il était une bête de sexe, le mot abstinence ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire.**

**Son plan était infaillible, faire voir à Draco qu'Harry était est traître, le Survivant serait rejeté, et elle pourrait le récupérer.**

**« Patience Malefoy, pour l'instant il est à toi. »pensa Ginny avant de chercher Steve le substitut du Sauveur, pour une partie de jambe en l'air.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Comme d'habitude, Madame Pomfresh pesta dès qu'Harry entra.**

**« Je ne peux pas passer une journée sans me retrouver avec un blessé…que vous arrive t-il Monsieur Potter ? »**

**« Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est mon fiancé Draco, Mimi a inondé les toilettes des filles, il s'y trouvait par erreur. »**

**« Déposez-le sur le lit. »**

**Il fit ce qu'elle avait demandé, elle enleva le reste de ses habits, il était en boxer, elle lança un sort de chaleur sur le corps et sécha les cheveux, l'infirmière avait oublié Harry, soignant Draco.**

**« Ce fantôme est un vrai danger public, je vais en toucher deux mot au directeur. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle inonde les toilettes avec un élève à l'intérieur. »pesta la soignante **

**Harry en profita pour observer mieux son corps, cependant l'infirmière se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas chassé Harry, elle le jeta dehors au grand dame d'Harry.**

**Madame Pomfresh réchauffait le corps du malade, sa peau de cadavérique passa à pale comme un fantôme, ses lèvres redevinrent roses. L'infirmière le couvrit de couvertures.**

**« Dès que tu es réveillé, tu me boiras cette potion énergisante. »**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Harry avait tout raconté à ses amis dans la salle commune des Serpentards.**

**« Cette Mimi, je la croise, je la tue ! »siffla Blaise**

**« Chéri, elle est morte donc théoriquement c'est impossible. »exposa Théo**

**« Il faut l'enfermer. »ajouta Pansy**

**« C'est un fantôme, donc impossible. »déclara Hermione**

**« Il m'a fichu la trouille lorsque que j'ai vu ses lèvres bleues… »exposa Harry**

**Chacun sourit en remarquant le visage inquiet d'Harry.**

**« Tu ne veux pas jouer les infirmières pour lui ? »insinua Blaise**

**« Blaise ! »cria le Survivant en rougissant**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Draco se réveilla doucement, il ne sentit que ses couvertures , il se toucha en paniquant, il ne sentit que son boxer. Il se releva rapidement, observa les alentours, et en déduisit qu'il était dans l'infirmerie. Pour confirmer, une infirmière vérifia que tout était en ordre, elle l'obligea à prendre une potion infecte avant de chercher des vêtements de rechange. Elle revint gênée, elle tendit l'uniforme en rougissant.**

**« je ne mettrai pas cela ! »**

**« Personne ne vous apporter d'habits de rechange. C'est tout ce que j'ai. Vous vous changerez une fois que vous serez entré dans votre chambre. »**

**« Madame, je ne peux pas rester ici jusqu'au dîner ? »**

**« Non, jeune homme, prenez les habits, il n'y a pas grand monde dans les couloirs. »**

**Draco prit les vêtements écoeuré, il les enfila, refit sa natte, prit la cape d'Harry et partit rapidement.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Au même moment, Harry&Cie décidèrent de rendre visite à Draco, ils marchèrent rapidement vers l'infirmerie, en chemin ils croisèrent une Ginny légèrement débraillée, qui s'empressa de rejoindre Harry, et un Ron inquiet pour son fiancé.**

**Draco avait de la chance, il ne rencontra aucun élève, ni professeur, les dieux de l'Olympe et autres divinités étaient de son côté. Il sourit, ralentissant sa marche, cependant il perdit son sourire lorsqu'il vit des cheveux noirs indisciplinés, des yeux verts émeraudes qui le fixait avec surprise. Il rougit fortement. Draco se trouvait ridicule avec l'uniforme féminin , sa jupe plissé, son chemisier blanc, ses socquettes, ses baskets ; tous ces accessoires le rendait fille.**

**De son côté Harry pensa fortement, à Peter Petigrow en string léopard, pour réfréner une érection naissante. Il regarda un instant Ron, lui ne cachait en rien son désir pour le blond. Draco vit le regard pervers du roux, il enfila la cape du Survivant. Elle était grande, il marcha rapidement vers Harry.**

**«Si vous pouviez oublier ce spectacle humiliant… »supplia Draco**

**Ron mécontent de se faire ignorer, empoigna violemment le bras de Draco. Par peur, il utilisa sa magie instinctive, il repoussa son agresseur en l'envoya un mètre plus loin. Pansy et Hermione ouvrirent la bouche, Théo et Blaise hésitaient entre rire et sourire.**

**Ron se releva aidé par sa sœur.**

**« Vraiment, Draco tu oublies que je suis ton fiancé, j'étais inquiet et toi tu m'envoies en l'air ! »siffla Ron**

**« Je …je …Ronald, annules nos fiançailles elles sont ridicules, je ne t'aime pas…tu te fais du mal en m'attendant,….annule les je t'en prie, je ne t'aime pas… »déclara le blond**

**Entendre ces mots faisait mal à Ron, il le savait bien. Draco ne voulait pas mentir, il voulait être honnête avec le jeune Weasley.**

**Draco voulait réserver ses premiers **_**je t'aime **_**à Harry, il sentait que lui n'était pas prêt à les entendre.**

**Pour Ron ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, il se poussa Draco et donna un coup de poing dans le visage de son rival. Harry encaissa le coup, il donna un coup de poing dans son ventre. Ce dernier essoufflé, s'éloigna gardant une distance respectable.**

**« Putain…Potter….pourquoi tu as toujours tout ce que tu veux…la gloire, tu l'as déjà depuis tes 1 an, tu l'as eu lorsque tu as participé au tournoi des trois sorciers, tu l'as encore eu lorsque tu t'es débarrassé de Tu sais Qui ! Ta vie, elle est tracée, tu as un fiancé avec un cul d'enfer, tu peux faire n'importe quelle métier, les gens t'accueilleront les bras ouvert…Vraiment Potter, tu commences à m'emmerder toi et ta putain de vie ! »hurla Ron**

**Blaise tenait Harry, pour qu'il ne lui donne pas de coup de poing, il le sentait en colère. D'ailleurs, une aura bleue entourée le Prince des Lions. **

**« Ronald, tais-toi tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, il est… »**

**Le roux dans un excès de colère donna un coup de poing à Draco qui tomba sous le coup. Sa tête cogna le mur du couloir, il perdit connaissance, du sang se répandit sur les cheveux couleur blé. Harry arrêta de s'énerver lorsqu'il vit le sang, Hermione enleva une cinquantaine de poing à sa maison, et obligea Ron à l'accompagner chez la directrice. Théo, Blaise et Pansy essayaient d'éloigner les élèves qui s'approchaient en masse.**

**Ginny voulut toucher Harry, mais le regard de braise qu'il lui envoya, la fit reculer de peur. L'élu souleva délicatement son fiancé pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie.**

**« Je te jure Weasley, tu vas payer pour ce que tu vient de faire. »gronda Hharry.**

**Il s'éloigna sans remarquer le regard de désir que Ginny abhorrait. Elle entourait ses bras autour de sa taille, elle trembla légèrement d'excitation.**

**« Quel regard, je ne savais pas qu'Harry pouvait avoir des yeux si intenses ! »**

**Seule Théo entendit cette phrase avant de s'éloigner. Cette fille était dangereuse pour Draco. **

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**L'infirmière Pomfresh s'occupa immédiatement de Draco, elle chassa Harry. Dehors, Pansy, Théo, et Blaise l'attendaient. Chacun essayait de rassurer Harry. Hermione revint, l'informant qu'il était attendu dans le bureau du directeur , ses parents et Narcissa étaient sur le chemin, ainsi que les parents de Ron. Harry hésita, il voulait d'abord des nouvelles de son fiancé ; comme pour répondre à cette muette prière madame Pomfresh sortit de l'infirmerie.**

**« Calmez-vous Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Malefoy va bien, il a reprit connaissance il y a quelques minutes, il pourra sortir dans une heure. Voulez-vous rendre une petite visite ? »demanda l'infirmière**

**« Après , je vais chez le directeur. »déclara Harry**

**Harry alla chez le directeur où il trouva ses parents, Narcissa, les parents Weasley, et Ron. Ses yeux envoyaient des petits éclairs.**

**« Que se passe t-il encore ? je n'ai pas que cela à faire la journée ! »rouspéta Narcissa.**

**« C'est à propos de votre fils. »annonça le vieux directeur avant de prendre un bonbon au citron.**

**Le sang de Narcissa fit qu'un tour, elle avança vers le directeur le força à cracher ce bonbon.**

**« Où est mon fils ? Que s'est t-il passé ? »paniqua Narcissa.**

**« Calme toi Narcissa, Albus dites nous la vérité. »ordonna Lily**

**« Il semblerait que Monsieur Weasley ait frappé votre fils Draco, il s'est cogné à la tête, il va bien je vous rassure. »prononça le directeur en caressant sa barbe**

**Narcissa fixa avec colère les Weasley, surtout le fils.**

**« Annulez les fiançailles, c'est un ordre, votre fils est d'une violence… je plains déjà sa moitié… annulez les fiançailles ! Non, vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis. Je n'aimais déjà pas votre rejeton mais là… il a frappé mon fils ! »cria Narcissa.**

**«Albus, cessez cette mascarade si Ronald Weasley n'avait pas fait en sorte d'être avec Draco… il n'a qu'un fiancé et c'est mon fils ! »clarifia James.**

**« Voyons Narcissa, James… »dit Molly**

**« Je suis d'accord avec Narcissa, annulez ces fiançailles, je suis et je resterai le seul fiancé de Draco, si Ronald n'était pas fiancé à Draco, il ne serait pas à l'infirmerie ! »siffla Harry**

**« Pour l'instant , que s'est-il passé ? »demanda Arthur**

**Harry raconta sa version, puis Ron narra la sienne. Les parents de Weasley se figèrent lorsqu'ils écoutèrent les deux versions, qui étaient similaires.**

**« Annulez les fiançailles ! »ordonna Harry**

**« Nous ne ferons pas cela. Mon fils aime Monsieur Malefoy. »exposa Molly**

**«Annulez les fiançailles ! »cria Harry**

**« Calme-toi Harry. »dit sa mère.**

**« Je t'interdis de t'approcher de lui Ronald. Je peux partir ? Sinon je sens que je vais blesser quelqu'un par inadvertance. »déclara froidement le Survivant.**

**Il n'attendit pas la réponse du directeur, il partit rapidement.**

**« Narcissa, je voudrais m'excuser, je l'aime votre fils, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »bredouilla Ron**

**Narcissa lui tourna le dos.**

**« Excuse à moitié acceptée, toi par contre, je ne n'accepte pas que tu puisses interférer entre mon fils et Harry. »siffla Narcissa.**

**« Ce serait plus sage Madame Weasley,d'annuler ces fiançailles ridicules ! »insinua James.**

**« J'ai réfléchi longuement sur cette situation. Si vous pensez que Draco est un danger pour la société, il ne peut rester qu'avec mon fils , il est puissant il sera , excuse-moi Narcissa, le **_**contenir.**_** »ajouta Lily **

**« Réfléchissez de votre côté, je suis fatiguée de devoir me déplacer pour ce genre d'histoire, je vais voir mon fils. »annonça Narcissa avant de partir.**

**Les Weasley restèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore silencieux.**

**« Ron, tu ne veux pas plutôt un autre fiancé ? »quémanda sa mère**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Harry était dans l'infirmerie où il trouva son fiancé en train de sourire tendrement assis sur le lit. Il le serra dans ses bras surprenant le blond qui le serra en retour. Ils restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à ce que Narcissa ouvrit la porte, elle se précipita vers son fils, Harry s'écarta à temps face à la tornade blonde. Elle embrassa son fils, sur le nez , les deux joues.**

**« Si les parents de ce mauvais garçon n'étaient pas là, je l'aurai giflé. » dit Narcissa.**

**Draco rougit et essaya d'éloigner sa mère.**

**« Maman, Harry et ses parents nous regardent. »avertit le petit blond**

**Lily enlaça son fils, malgré sa grande taille, elle lui faisait un câlin. Les deux jeunes Gryffondors pensèrent que c'était la pire humiliation qu'ils devaient subir : la séance câlin des mères en présence de l'être aimé. Lily et Narcissa arrêtèrent en faisait une petite moue.**

**James riait sous sa cape depuis le début, il entra enlaça sa femme par derrière.**

**« Lily joli il faut qu'on parte. »exposa James.**

**Les parents d'Harry et Narcissa partirent après de long au revoir, laissant les fiancés seuls.**

**« Harry, je suis désolé tu t'inquiètes tout le temps… »**

**« Ce n'est rien, et puis tu ferais mieux de te changer, tu as de très belle jambes. »**

**Draco se souvint qu'il portait un uniforme féminin, il partit en courant, sous le rire de son fiancé.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**« Maman, c'est lui que je veux et personne d'autre , seulement, il ne voit qu'Harry. Il est toujours autour de lui »soupira Ron**

**« Molly, laissons notre fils , il aime ce Malefoy…Tu iras t'excuser auprès de Draco.»**

**Il hocha la tête avant de saluer ses parents.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Draco préféra retourner dans sa chambre, en chemin il croisa Pansy et Hermione qui l'escortèrent jusqu'à sa chambre.**

**Il se changea revêtant un pantalon en toile noir et un débardeur blanc, il invita les filles à s'asseoir près du feu. **

**« Tu vois mon coco, tu ne dois pas traîner avec Ron Weasley et Ginny surtout elle…Si tu rencontres les autres frères de Ron, ils sont bien. »certifia Pansy.**

**« Comment ça ? »demanda Draco.**

**« Les frères à Ron ils sont drôles, charmants, sympathiques, et j'en passe,Charlie et Bill sont excellents avocats, Fred et George sont à la tête de grandes entreprises de farce et attrapes, Percy travaille comme architecte…Ils sont tous fiancés…quant à Ron c'est le dernier, il est plutôt moyen par rapport à ses frères…il souffre d'un complexe d'infériorité…d'ailleurs ce n'est pas pour dire, j'ai entendu que ses frères ne revenaient plus dans leur manoir familial »poursuivit Pansy**

**« Tu es une vrai commère toi. »soupira sa petite amie.**

**« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! »conclut la Préfète des Serpentards.**

**Pansy se pencha vers les lèvres de son aimé, elle déposa un chaste baiser avant de les suçoter avidement. Les mains de la Serpentarde se baladèrent sur les cheveux de son amante, la Gryffondor voulait sentir plus sa consoeur. Elle réussit sans détacher ses lèvres, Hermione se positionna au dessus de la Serpentarde. Les petites main de la Rouge et Or flattèrent sa poitrine, pendant que les mains de la Verte et Argent caressaient sans aucune pudeur ses fesses. **

**Elles avaient complètement oublié Draco qui assistait à cette scène sensuelle et excitante. Il se retourna rougissant, il les appelaient doucement mais elles n'entendaient rien. Ce n'était qu'à l'arrivée d'Harry et des deux Serpentards que les jeunes filles cessèrent leur activité passionnante.**

**« Les filles ! Il y a un garçon innocent dans la pièce ! »gronda Blaise.**

**Les Préfètes parurent gênées, Draco leur tournait le dos. **

**« On est désolée Draco, on ne le refera plus devant toi. »s'excusèrent Hermione et Pansy**

**Draco se mit en face du groupe, agita les bras,son visage était d'une joli couleur écarlate.**

**« C'est normal de s'embrasser, quand on s'aime…je suis en retard…ne vous gênez pas pour moi. Je réagis comme un enfant de cinq ans…on me l'a souvent dit à Beauxbattons, dès que quelqu'un embrassait sur les lèvres d'une autre personne, je changeais de chemin, je me retournais, c'en est même devenu un jeu pour les élèves. Ils s'embrassaient à chaque fois, j'ai essayé de regarder des films mais je … »dit draco avant de courir dans sa chambre.**

**Harry&Cie étaient sidérés, le blond était encore plus innocent qu'ils ne pensaient. Il ne supportait pas les baisers, néanmoins il voulait apprendre à embrasser. Le Survivant s'excusa auprès de ses amis et entra dans la chambre de cet ange de pureté.**

**Il trouva Draco allongé sur le ventre les cheveux détachés, il s'assit sur son lit.**

**« Je suis pathétique ? Incapable de regarder quelqu'un s'embrasser. »**

**« … »**

**« Et encore, je ne t'ai pas tout dit, je n'arrive pas à visionner un film avec une scène intime, je ferme les yeux…Pitoyable hein ? Je fais des efforts pour être digne de toi, je veux que tu n'es pas honte d'avoir un fiancé qui ne sait pas apprendre à embrasser, qui rougit …. »**

**« Jette ces livres, tu n'en as pas besoin, tu apprendras avec moi. »**

**Draco se releva, et regarda son fiancé.**

**« Harry, je ne peux pas t'embrasser si tu ne m'aimes pas…je t'aime alors… »**

**« Si j'ai envie de t'embrasser ? »**

**Draco resta silencieux et fixa Harry sans comprendre.**

**« J'ai envie de t'embrasser maintenant. »**

**Le blond versa quelques larmes de joie, et le prit dans ses bras. Harry huma son odeur de pêche, il déposa quelques petits baisers sur don cou.**

**« Harry ! Pas maintenant ! »**

**« La leçon commence quand je le décide. »**

**Harry allongea Draco sur le lit.**

**« Et tes amis ? »**

**« Dray, tu es l'élève, je suis le professeur, on ne contredit jamais le professeur. »**

**Draco rit doucement avant d'embrasser le bout de son nez.**

**Dans la Tour des Gryffondors , une jeune fille rousse tenait entre ses mains la fiole en souriant.**

**« Bientôt, Draco tu auras le cœur meurtri. »**

**A suivre**

**Review ?**

**J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus, pas de scène de baiser, ni déclaration, c'est pour plus tard**

**Merci aux reviewers anonymes, j'essaye de prendre en compte vos critiques.**

**Merci à ma merveilleuse Bêta**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitres VI : Déclaration , Exhibition et le retour du crapaud**

**Blaise se posait des tas de questions, depuis un moment, le blond et le brun étaient enfermés dans la chambre Cela le réjouissait d'une certaine manière mais cela l'inquiétait aussi. Il connaissait Harry depuis sa première année, ils avaient fait les quatre cents coups ensembles, ils ressemblaient à de véritables frères.**

**Néanmoins, ils se ressemblaient pas sur le plan sentimental, Blaise avait craqué pour Théo lors de sa quatrième année, maintenant ils filaient le parfaite amour. Du côté cœur de notre Héros, c'était conquête sur conquête, la dernière en date Cédric. Le pire des petits copains qui se vantait de sortir avec une des personnalités les plus aimés de Londres. Ce qui intéressait Harry c'était les corps de ses partenaires, leur cœur ils n'en voulaient pas par crainte de représailles de Voldemort. Ce monstre était éradiqué de cette surface, Harry allait apprendre à aimer. Blaise remerciait chaque jour le Destin, d'avoir mis sur sa route Draco. Il arrêta ses réflexions lorsque Théo lui prit la main pour quitter la pièce avec les filles.**

**Autant les laisser se débrouiller.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Draco était toujours allongé sur le lit, il fixait craintivement Harry qui le dominait par sa taille. **

**« Harry est-ce qu'on…pourrait se mettre assis ? Tu …enfin…je…je ne vais pas m'enfuir, juste assis en face l'un de l'autre… »**

**Le Survivant céda au caprice de son aimé, il s'assit sur le lit, pendant que le blond se redressait, en se mettant en tailleur. Draco prit un élastique posé sur le chevet pour nouer ses cheveux. Harry enleva l'élastique, il en profita pour humer quelques mèches de cheveux, les joues du blondinet se colorèrent légèrement.**

**« Avant de commencer quoi que ce soit j'ai quelque chose à te dire… »déclara Harry.**

**Il se leva sous le regard d'incompréhension murmura un sort de fermeture pour la porte, il ne voulait pas être interrompu par un quelqu'un. Et généralement cela lui arrivait à chaque fois qu'il avait l'intention de déclarer quelque chose d'important. Harry se rassit, satisfait, il s'approcha de son fiancé.**

**« Draco quels sont tes sentiments envers moi ? »**

**Le susnommé fronça les sourcils mais répondit.**

**« Je t'aime , je suis amoureux de toi depuis longtemps. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es, tu es Harry. J'aime Harry. J'aime tes yeux, on dirait des émeraudes, j'aime ton sourire même s'il est souvent pervers, tu as des joli fossettes, qui apparaissent lorsque tu ris. J'aime ta… »**

**Harry posa l'index sur ses lèvres, il lui sourit , un vrai sourire, ses yeux pétillaient de joie.**

**« Je…je me suis comporté comme un crétin depuis ton arrivée, tu as eu des ennuis à cause de moi, malgré cela tu m'aimes ? Je ne te mérite pas, pourtant tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes. Je t'aime Angel. »**

**Draco se jeta dans les bras de son fiancé. Harry le repoussa doucement, il le regarda attentivement comme si c'était la première fois qu'il se rencontrait. Leurs lèvres se rapprochaient de plus en plus, il ne restait que quelques millimètres d'espace. Draco avait fermé les yeux, les battements de son cœur accélérait, il sentit les lèvres de sa consoeur. Ce fut un baiser chaste, mais Draco voulait un vrai baiser, il caressa avec sa langue les lèvres d'Harry. Le Survivant surpris ouvrit la bouche permettant à langue du blondinet de jouer avec celle de son aimé. Cependant , Harry se reprit , domina la danse. Leurs langues se goûtaient, se suçotaient, leur chaste baiser devint plus passionné, bientôt Draco s'assit à califourchon sur son fiancé. Ils gémirent de plaisir face à l'intensité du baiser. Par manque d'air, ils se séparèrent, le blond ouvrit timidement les yeux, et observait son petit ami qui lui souriait.**

**« Pour un premier baiser, c'était intense… »**

**« C'était bien…ou pas ? »**

**Il lui chuchota à son oreille que personne ne l'avait embrassé de cette façon avec passion, tendresse, et amour, que c'était pour lui aussi une sorte de premier baiser. Draco rougit, gémit, réalisa sa position, il se dégagea des bras d'Harry.**

**« Tu es vraiment timide et candide. »affirma le Vert Emeraude (étrange de l'appeler comme ça, mieux vaux l'appeler le rouge et or)**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Dans la Tour des Gryffondors Seamus, le meilleur ami de Ron essayait de remonter le moral à Ron qui n'osait pas se confronter à son fiancé.**

**« Ron, tu as fait une bourde, tout le monde en fait. »**

**« Il a dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas Seamus, il m'énerve Harry comme si d'avoir la gloire et la fortune, cela ne lui suffisait pas. En plus, je n'ai plus le droit de partager l'appart' avec eux.»**

**« …Ce Malefoy n'est pas comme son père, je l'ai observé un peu. Ce type est pire qu'un Poufsouffle. En fait, il est sans arrêt à la bibliothèque dans un coin. Il est délicat… »**

**« Bof, de toute façon il viendra vers moi sans que j'ai à faire le moindre effort. »**

**« Que veux-tu dire Ron ? »**

**« T'inquiète. »**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Quelque part dans une salle vide Ginny était sur un bureau, sa petite culotte blanche traînait non loin de là. Un élève aux couleurs châtains s'appliquait à lécher son clitoris, ses mains flattaient ses fesses arrondies. La rousse rejeta la tête en arrière,écarta plus ses cuisses , sa min droite exerçait une pression sur ses cheveux. Elle s'allongea sur le bureau, gémissant de tout son être. Steve l'élève en question, souleva sa jupe, il baissa son pantalon , sortit son engin, et s'enfonça d'un coup dans la cavité chaude de Ginny. Elle aimait beaucoup lorsqu'il s'enfonçait sans la pénétrait ; la Gryffondor serra les jambes autour de sa taille, le Poufsouffle la porta, et la plaqua contre un mur. Sans suivit des mouvements de va et vient brutaux, des cris d'extase. Ils jouirent en même temps, lorsqu'elle reprit son souffle elle s'éloigna de lui , se lança un sort de nettoyage, et mit sa culotte.**

**Steve lança lui aussi un sort de nettoyage,réajusta son pantalon. Il s'approcha de la rousse, l'enlaça mais elle s'extirpa de ses bras. Comme d'habitude, après qu'ils couchaient ensembles, Ginny se montrait distante et froide envers lui. Il savait que la rousse ne l'aimait pas, cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer, il connaissait les raisons de la dernière Weasley, elle couchait avec lui juste parce qu'il ressemblait à Harry Potter. Il savait qu'elle avait d'autres amants, toutefois quand elle était dans ses bras il avait la vague impression de la posséder à part entière. Or lors de la jouissance jamais elle hurlait son prénom, c'était toujours celui d'Harry, cela l'attristait mais Steve savait à quoi s'en tenir avec Ginny. Il soupira, commença à partir.**

**« Steve, j'ai quelque chose à te demander… »**

**Le Poufsouffle sourit, et l'écouta.**

**« J'aimerai que tu m'aides. »**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Harry&Cie était descendus pour manger, en chemin ils croisèrent les Weasley qui leur souriaient de façon diaboliques, il renifla de dédain, ils assirent à la table des lions. Ron lui rappela que leurs fiançailles avec Draco n'était pas annulés. Cependant Harry lui fit un doigt d'honneur,lui montrant son mépris au roux.**

**Dans la Grande salle, tous les élèves attendaient avec impatience de manger, surtout Serverus qui lançait des regards noirs à Albus. En effet, le Directeur avait eu une idée, ses yeux pétillaient de malices, ce que redoutaient le plus les élèves c'était les idées farfelues du vieux directeur. Albus Dumbledore se leva.**

**« Mes chers enfants( Ca commence mal se persuada Harry), ce matin, je me suis réveillé de bonne humeur(Abrège Papy pensa le Survivant), j'ai décidé d'organiser une soirée dansante ayant pour thème les mariages ! »annonça Albus**

**Les filles s'extasiaient alors que les garçons se plaignaient.**

**Hermione jeta un coup en direction d'Harry dont les yeux ressemblaient à des revolvers ayant pour cible le directeur. Il est bien connu, qu'Harry n'aimait pas danser, enfin plutôt ne savait pas danser si dans son lit uniquement avec quelqu'un.**

**Théo et Blaise semblaient ravis, tout comme Pansy mais elle était contente de la réaction d'Harry. Elle savait que le Survivant allait se rendre au Bal rien que pour faire danser Draco, qui lui s'enthousiasmait devant l'idée du vieux fou selon les Serpentards.**

**« Du calme ! Pour que cela se puisse se faire, les élèves recevront une enveloppe dans laquelle il y aura écrit mariée ou marié, ce qui correspondra à votre costume. Vous recevrez les enveloppes dans vos chambres, le bal aura lieu Samedi soir prochain. »**

**Alors qu'il allait se rasseoir il se leva.**

**« Il y aura des prix au plus beaux couples : le 1****er**** prix : le couple un bon d'achat d'un an offert de chocolat Charlie's Beckery(Les chocolats de ce magasin sorcier étaient hors de prix, succulent et surtout connu pour ses aphrodisiaques) Les élèves discutaient bruyamment, le 2****nd**** prix est un bon d'achat d'un an offert chez Honeyduke , le 3****ème**** prix, est un bon d'achat offert de six mois dans les Salons Cosmetique's Avenue (Les filles hurlèrent d'excitation, le directeur fit signe de se calmer). Les professeurs et moi-même seront les jurys,chaque élève devra danser(il ancra son regard vers son protégé)sur ce Bonne appétit. »**

**La nourriture apparut, toutes les filles parlèrent de cet événement. Harry soupirait se frotta les tempes. Danser, lui jamais, c'était du domaine de l'impossible, il savait pratiquement tout faire à part cuisiner et danser. Il avait reçu son côté gauche de son grand-père, la dernière fois qu'il avait dansé avec sa mère son père avait rit pendant trente minutes. Sa mère avait la délicatesse d'un cygne, lui avait la brutalité d'un gorille. Les pieds de Lily avaient souffert depuis il ne s'était plus mis à danser.**

**« Harry, c'est chouette, un bal costumé, c'est la première fois que je vais assister à un bal. »rêvassa Draco en fermant les yeux.**

**« Oh, Harry, il va assister pour la première fois à un bal, tu ne voudrais pas le décevoir hein Harry ? Si le Survivant a survécu à un sort mortel il peut survivre à une danse. Et puis , tu vas gâcher le pauvre petit bichon si tu n'y va pas, surtout si tu ne l'accompagnes pas ? Le pauvre petit colibri, sa vie n'a pas été toute rose, ne pas avoir d'amis, de vivre avec sa mère, de ne pas…. »insinua Blaise**

**Harry ressentait de la compassion pour son fiancé qui s'émerveillait. Il soupira et demanda à Draco s'il voulait bien qu'il soit son cavalier, car il était sûr que le bonbon citron mania avait écrit une robe de mariée blanche.**

**« Harry, j'accepte, j'ai hâte de danser avec toi, je m'en fiche des prix ! »déclara Draco.**

**A la table des Rouges et Ors, Ginny souriait en regardant le blond innocent.**

**« Profite d'Harry tant que tu le peux encore! »**

**Ron fulminait, son fiancé lui avait échappé, mais lorsqu'il repensa au cavalier du blond il se permis de sourire. Harry avait deux pieds gauche, danser était le point faible du Survivant. Apprendre à danser en une semaine ; cela revenait à mission impossible de chez impossible ! Il se conforta à cette idée. Ron n'avait qu'à choisir une partenaire qu'il larguerait dès que Draco aura marre de danser avec son Altesse Royale Maladroite, pour danser avec son autre fiancé. Il ne lui restait plus que chercher une cavalière. Etant donné que les tenues étaient strictes, les élèves devraient valser,danser le tango, le rock'n'roll et le twist des années 60, bien sûr après ils pourront danser sur leur musique.**

**Son regard s'attarda à la table des Serpentards, ils savaient danser c'était dû à leur éducation , surtout les enfants de vielles familles, mais il renonça bien vite à se chercher une cavalière Serpentarde, les filles Serpentardes n'étaient pas les plus belles à part Pansy qui sortait du lot. Connaissant la Préfète, elle ira avec son amante. **

**Pourquoi pas Poufsouffle, non les filles de là-bas étaient niaises, plein de bon sentiments, il réfléchit au possibilité d'aller avec une Serdaigle, non c'était trop sérieux, elle parlerait toute la soirée sur les cours, les grands penseurs. Non, pas une Serdaigle, définitivement non, elles parlaient trop. Une fille de sa maison mais laquelle, pas Lavande elle était avec Colin, Lucy Killian blonde vénitiennes , yeux noisettes, une taille gracile. Oui, celle ci fera l'affaire songea Ron avant de se servir la quatrième entrecôte.**

**Du côté de Ginny, elle avait décidé d'aller avec Steve en même temps elle pourra exécuter son plan.**

**A la fin du repas, Harry abattu par la nouvelle du Bal, monta jusque dans son appartement, Draco le suivit sous les regards amusé de Théo et Pansy.**

**Arrivé dans le lieu, le blond essaya de parler avec son fiancé, cependant sa porte demeurait obstinément fermé.**

**« Ce n'est pas grave, il a besoin de souffler, il est sûrement encore timide, il est mignon. » pensa Draco avant d'aller le cœur léger dans sa chambre.**

**£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££**

**Notre héros avait la tête plongé dans ses coussins, allongé sur le ventre, il enleva ses chaussures.**

**POV d'Harry Potter**

**Putain de bordel de merde ! Pourquoi j'ai accepté de danser ! Je suis une merde pour la danse ! Et Dray qui semblait si heureux, il était trop mignon. Comment dire non à ce petit ange ? je suis maudit, d'abord Ron qui veut mon fiancé, ensuite ce bal où il faut danser. Je paris que cela va être comme lors de ma quatrième année, cette valse stupide, j'étais une vraie tâche face aux autres. Je danse comme un poteau.**

**Bon cette fois-ci je vais faire des efforts surtout que mon ange est un excellent danseur, tiens comme ma mère. A qui pourrais-je demander des leçons ? Serverus est un danseur hors pair, non pas lui. Avec ses hormones qui dansent la salsa la plupart du temps. Il serait capable de m'enlever des points et de me donner des heures de retenues, car j'aurais abîmé ses pieds déjà enflés par la grossesse. Mmh, Remus , oui il est bien , toujours patient avec moi, compréhensif, un bon danseur selon Papa . Toutes les filles voulaient valser à son époque, ah putain j'oubliais. Depuis le jour où Maman avait dansé avec moi, il avait essayé et après il avait capitulé devant ma gaucherie. Papa peut-être ? Non, il a rit et m'a traité de chimpanzé, même les Hippopotames du film **_**Fantasia de Disney**_** avaient plus de grâce que moi. Hermione ou Pansy ? Il ne me reste plus qu'elles, j'entraînerai aussi ces deux Serpentards après tout si j'en suis là où je suis c'est aussi de leur faute ! J'aimerai faire plaisir à mon petit fiancé tiens je n'ai pas ouvert l'enveloppe…Je le savais, je suis le marié, une tenue de pingouin s'impose. »**

**Fin du POV d'Harry**

**Il se leva de son lit, direction la chambre de Draco. Il toqua puis entra, le blond rangea sa lettre dans un tiroir de son chevet. Le Vert Emeraude (même remarque que pour la dernière fois, essaie plutôt rouge et or, c'est plus logique) s'approcha et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres roses de son fiancé.**

**« Harry…certains de tes camarades ont dit que tu avais deux pieds gauches…Ce n'est pas si grave, tout le monde ne peut pas être doué, moi par exemple, je suis nul en sport, aux jeux…Ce que je veux te dire, je suis très content des efforts que tu fourniras pour apprendre à danser. Veux-tu que je sois ton professeur ? »**

**« Non, je préfère te créer une surprise tout comme mon costume. Assez parler de costume, on s'est embrassé qu'une fois… »**

**Les joues de son fiancé prirent une jolie couleur vermeille. Harry le força à s'allonger sur le lit, il mit ses jambes de chaque côté.**

**« Dray, tu me fais une faveur (haussement des sourcils de l'intéressé) Détache-toi les cheveux . »**

**Le jeune Malefoy souffla un faible oui, avant de se détacher les cheveux, il s'assit en tailleur. Il enleva le ruban lentement, défit sa natte,passa la main dans sa chevelure, pour les ébouriffer. Harry observa son petit ange, un seul adjectif se répercutait dans sa tête : magnifique. Il prit quelques mèches de cheveux , enroula autour de son doigt.**

**Harry souleva son fiancé avec une facilité déconcertante en repensant brièvement à Lavande lorsqu'il devait la soulever pour la valse, il l'avait hissé à peine à trente centimètres du sol. Alors que Draco était plus léger, d'ailleurs la première fois où il avait porté comme une mariée, il avait remarquer son poids plume. Au moins, il se dit que s'il y avait cette valse pour le bal, il le ferait décoller.**

**Les jambes du blond se placèrent automatiquement autour de la taille du Vert Emeraude. Harry s'allongea, donnant ainsi à son petit ange la position de dominant.**

**« Tu es mignon Angel quand tu rougis, tu es à croquet. »**

**Il rougit sous les compliments de sa moitié, il devint écarlate lorsque que le Survivant commença à remuer son bassin contre le sien. Cependant, la Nymphe suivit le mouvement doucement. Harry sourit avant de se mettre en position assise, il dégagea ses cheveux, pour le parsemer de baiser dans le cou. Draco gémit son prénom, ce qui l'excita, par ailleurs il sentit l'érection de son chéri se frotter contre la sienne. L'Elu embrassa sauvagement son petit ange que leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, la langue d'Harry trouva sa consoeur, l'entraîna dans un ballet infernal. **

**A bout de souffle ils s'éloignèrent, un mince filet de salive les séparer, il colla son front contre son Angel, leurs hanches continuèrent à bouger, Draco rejeta la tête en arrière murmurant des Harry,, il offrait son cou à son aimé qui en profita pour faire quelques suçons sur cette gorge pâle. Bientôt la cadence de leurs hanches accélérèrent.**

**« ha…ha….Harry…moins vite, je n'en peux plus… »**

**« Encore…Dray…. »**

**Harry donna un coup de bassin, Draco jouit en premier il fut suivit de son fiancé. Draco essoufflé , ne trouva pas la force de s'allonger à côté du Rouge et Or. Le Survivant étendit son petit ange à côté de lui. Il lança un sort de nettoyage sur son blond et lui-même, il le regarda il essayait de lutter contre le sommeil, ses yeux se fermaient tout seul mais il les forçait à se rouvrir.**

**« Désolé, Harry je veux dormir. »**

**« Dors, c'était intense pour toi . Bonne nuit. »**

**Il lui offrir un dernier chaste baiser avant de s'endormir en le serrant contre lui en souriant. Harry voulut se lever, cependant la prise ferme de son fiancé l'en empêcha. Il s'allongea le prenant dans ses bras. Sûr demain, il allait se réveiller avec une érection d'enfer.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla nue, les cheveux en bataille avec un corps chaud : son amante. Elle sourit en se remémorant les événements de hier soir et surtout de la soirée. Elle se leva traversa toute nue la chambre à la recherche d'une brosse, lors qu'elle la trouva, elle commença à se coiffer correctement. **

**Soudain, la Gryffondor sentit deux bras entourait sa taille, et des lèvres qui butinaient son cou , elle se retourna pour faire face à une Pansy plutôt câline. Elles s'embrassèrent doucement, puis le baiser devint passionné. Les mains d'Hermione caressaient la poitrine de sa consoeur, pendant que les mains de la Serpentarde touchait son clitoris. Pansy se détacha ses lèvres pour les promener sur tétons durcies, avant de lécher son nombril. Hermione rejeta la tête en arrière gémissant son prénom sans fin, écarta plus ses jambes, cependant Pansy avait d'autres projets en tête, elle souleva pour la ramener dans leur lit. En effet, Pansy n'utilisait jamais sa chambre de Préfète, elle préférait la laisser aux deux Serpentards Théo et Blaise qui devaient au même moment s'amuser comme elle. La Lionne fut surprise de sentir de nouveau les draps sur son corps mais pas son amante, elle allait se lever lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de sa maîtresse se baladait sur son sexe, ses mains caressaient les jambes de la Gryffondor.**

**« Mmh…Ah….Pans…Pansy….arrête…nous…devons ah mmh que c'est bon…aller en classe. »**

**« J'ai presque fini ma belle. »**

**Hermione qui était pressé, se leva à contre cœur sous les cris de protestations de la Serpentarde.**

**« Viens Pansy, on peut continuer nos jeux dans notre bain ? »**

**Ni une ni deux, Pansy prit la main d'Hermione pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Vive les bains, Vive les privilèges des Préfets songèrent les deux Préfètes.**

**Au même moment Ginny se réveilla du dortoir, elle se prépara pour la journée. Elle se mis du brillant à lèvres, lança un sort de rétrécissement sur ses vêtements, se coiffa élégamment, elle fixa son reflet.**

**« Tu es belle aujourd'hui comme d'habitude Ginny. »**

**Elle descendit de la chambre, les garçons bavaient devant sa beauté ensorcelante. Dommage qu'elle ne pensait qu'à Harry Potter. Toutefois , ce dernier s'en fichait d'elle depuis qu'il était en deuxième année. Elle ne renonçait pas un jour de devenir Lady Potter, Harry aimait plus les hommes que les femmes, il semblait plus table( plus table ? Hum… Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?) avec ce Malefoy. Neville , un Gryffondor avait essayé de la faire renoncer à Harry cependant, elle le rejeta depuis il sortait avec une joli Serdaigle un peu folle Luna Lovegood . Dean ou Seamus avait tenté de l'approcher mais rien à faire, leurs yeux n'étaient pas verts clairs. Depuis, aucun garçon qui ne rentrait dans ses critères avaient tenté de l'approcher. Lavande son amie lui avait répété sans cesse d'abandonner le Survivant, elle était sortit avec lui mais lui ne pensait qu'à son corps, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle avait rompu ce à quoi elle répliqua que cette dernière avait goûté au fruit inaccessible pas elle , donc Lavande ne pouvait pas comprendre.**

**Ginny arriva dans la Grande Salle où Steve son cavalier lui fit un signe de la main, elle détourna son regard, pour voir si Harry était là, pas de Héro à leur table ni à celle des Serpentards. Elle s'assit dos à la table des Poufsouffles avant de prendre un croissant.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**A son réveil, Draco sentit contre sa cuisse quelque chose de dur, il toucha la chose dur et fut surpris d'entendre un gémissement. Il ne se rappela pas qu'une personne avec squatter son lit. L'inconnu se rapprocha du blond, se frotta contre lui. Draco voulut se dégager mais cet individu grogna, il essaya d'atteindre sa baguette sur le chevet, il passa au dessus de l'individu et remarqua que c'était son fiancé, il soupira de soulagement. Cependant, il se posa une question, il n' y a pas eu d'orage alors que faisait–il dans son lit ?Draco se trémoussa contre le corps de son aimé pour sortir du lit mais ce dernier n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser partir. Il inversa les positions, Draco cria avec stupeur. Harry le dominait et souriait, fixant son fiancé les bras en croix.**

**« Bonjour , tu voulais partir ? »**

**« Harry, quand est-ce que tu t'es réveillé ? »**

**« Depuis le moment, où j'ai senti ta main sur mon érection. »**

**Draco rougit , essaya de partir en bredouillant des excuses.**

**« C'était un accident, ce n'était pas voulu, jamais je ne toucherai ta…ton zizi »chuchota le blond en rougissant.**

**Harry éclata de rire face à cet aveu., qu'il relâcha le corps du blond qui en profita pour partir. Il se calma lorsqu'il vit qu'il allait quitter la pièce,Harry se leva et le prit dans ses bras.**

**« Excuse-moi, mais ça m'étonne que tu utilises le mot **_**zizi**_** pour désigner mon organe génital, virilité, intimité,verge, sexe, pénis, ma gaule, mon érection. »souffla dans l'oreille de son blondinet innocent.**

**Bien sûr, ce dernier rougit, partit direction la salle de bain.**

**« Dray, je plaisantais je ne le referai plus promis. »**

**L'innocent sortit de la salle de bain pour l'embrasser en signe de pardon avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, notre couple le plus en vue de Poudlard s'assit à la table des Serpentards où ils retrouvèrent les Préfètes,Théo et Blaise.**

**« Voilà les derniers retardataires ! Harry, pas de cochonneries dès le matin ! »conseilla Blaise.**

**Draco s'étouffa avec un pain au chocolat en rougissant.**

**« Mmh,j'en déduis que notre Sexy héros a fait des ravages ! »sourira Pansy.**

**« Taisez-vous, je te connais Blaise toi aussi Pansy, les jeux sexuels du matin c'est vous qui les pratiquez sur vos petits chéris ! »**

**Hermione avala de travers son capuccino ainsi que Théo.**

**« J'en conclu que certains ont fait des bêtises dès le matin. »sourit Harry**

**Hermione voulut répliquer mais le directeur se leva, signe que les élèves devaient écouter.**

**« J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que les 7****ème**** années n'auront pas potion ce matin car votre professeur préféré(grimacement de la part des Gryffondors, Poufsouffles et Serdaigles) a dû se rendre urgemment à l'hôpital hier soir, d'après ce que le Gynécomage nous a révélé, Monsieur Serverus est trop stressé, ce qui lui a provoqué un malaise, je vous rassure il va bien ainsi que son bébé, il restera pendant deux semaines à l'hôpital. Aujourd'hui exceptionnellement, les élèves ayant cours avec le professeur Snape pourront se rendre à Pré au Lard pour choisir leurs costumes pour le Bal. Un remplacent du ministère viendra prendre ses fonctions. Bon petit déjeuner. »**

**Les malheurs des uns faisait le bonheur des autres. Draco se sentit peiné pour le Maître de Potion, Harry le prit dans ses bras sous le regard furieux de deux personnes Cédric et Ron. Ces deux derniers se levèrent de leur table pour s'asseoir à celle des Serpents.**

**Pansy dû se faire violente pour ne pas utiliser sa baguette.**

**« Que voulez-vous ?»demanda suspicieusement Théo **

**« Rien on a le droit de s'asseoir là où l'on veut , regarde Dumby est content que les élèves changent de table ! »notifia Cédric.**

**« Harry, as-tu un cavalier ? Si non je… »quémanda le Serdaigle.**

**« Oui j'en ai un si c'était pour me demander,je suis pris. »rétorqua Harry**

**Cédric se renfrogna, quitta la table en colère.**

**« Je voudrais m'excuser pour mon comportement. »exposa Ron à son fiancé**

**« Tu es excusé, au fait nos fiançailles sont annulés ?On reste ami ?»demanda avec espoir le blond.**

**Le roux serra les poings jusqu'à ce qu'il deviennent blanc.**

**« Non, tu es et tu restes mon fiancé. »assura Ron.**

**Il voulut l'embrasser, cependant le blond eut un mouvement de recul . Harry embrassa son fiancé devant tout le monde, la salle fut silencieuse, Théo en lâcha son croissant, la min de Pansy arrêta de caresser les jambes de son amante. **

**Harry passa les bras autour de sa taille, Draco poussa un faible gémissement. Harry arrêta le baiser pour fixer les élèves et les professeurs à part le directeur dont les yeux bleus pétillaient de malice.**

**«Pour que cela soit clair une fois pour toute, Draco est et restera ****mon**** fiancé, je l'aime et quiconque se met sur mon chemin, il aura affaire à moi ! »hurla le Survivant**

**Hermione cria un vaquez à vos occupations pour que les élèves cessèrent de les fixer, toutefois ils murmurèrent, jetèrent des coups d'œil au couple. Ginny les observaient avec colère ainsi que Ron qui repartait vers sa table. **

**Draco rougit, tritura sa natte, en lançant des petits coups d'œil à ses camarades, seul Blaise, Théo et les deux Préfètes étaient heureux pour Harry.**

**« Tu…Harry…tu seras à la UNE dans les journaux….tu fais toujours des choses inconsidérées. »déclara nerveusement le blondinet.**

**« Je m'en fiche, depuis que j'ai un an, la presse me suit tel des vautours attendant une chair bien fraîche. Aurais-tu honte de moi ? »supposa le Survivant.**

**Draco paniqua, affirma plutôt le contraire, il était heureux d'être avec lui.**

**« Bon, je propose la chose suivante,Draco, Hermione et moi on va s'acheter nos costumes. Vous trois les vôtres. »proposa Théo.**

**Ils acceptèrent.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Les deux groupes se séparèrent à l'entrée de Pré au Lard. Harry, Pansy, et Blaise allèrent tout d'abord chez Honeyduke. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent comme d'habitude les clients dévisagèrent jadis l'homme à la cicatrice, une vendeuse leur offrit des bonbons Bertie Crochue, des chocogrenouilles, des Eternataste Buggle des chewing gum dont le goût ne disparaissait jamais, et autres bonbons en tout genre. Ils sortirent du magasin, pour se diriger vers Guipure en premier.**

**« Pansy, j'en déduis que tu as un costume de mec. »fit Blaise**

**« Oui, donc vous devez m'aider pour choisir mon smoking, mais comment tu as su que j'aurai un costume de mec ? »demanda la Préfète**

**« Intuition masculine ! »conclut le Serpentard**

**« Intuition masculine, mon c…mon œil ! Tiens en passant j'aurais besoin d'un professeur de danse, alors Blaise et Pansy, vous m'apprendrez car j'ai deux pieds gauche, je ne voudrais pas décevoir mon Draco qui va chercher sa robe. »énonça le Gryffondor.**

**Ils acceptèrent avec enthousiasme ne se doutant pas d'une seconde que la leçon se révélera dure et pénible.**

**Du côté d'Hermione, Théo essayait de soutirer des informations à propos du couple Harry et le blondinet qui rougissait. Ils passèrent devant une boutique de Quiddicht, Draco regarda un instant les équipements, il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la main de Ron.**

**« Oh, ne me fais pas peur s'il te plaît. Je regardais un peu les équipements de ce sport. »**

**« Je pourrai te parler en privé ? »sollicita le roux.**

**Il ne put avoir sa réponse car Théo avait pris la main du blond. Draco avait jugé les Weasley trop dangereux, surtout qu'il avait perçu des regards de haine de la part de Ginny, et de convoitise chez Ron.**

**« Viens, Draco on doit choisir nos costumes, Hermione a repérer un magasin c'est un peu à la sortie de pré au Lard, mais là-bas, c'est bien, il n'y pas trop de monde. »**

**La Nymphe le suivit sans se poser une seule question. Ron restait en retrait, observait son fiancé. Pour l'éloigner d'Harry, il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution : prendre sa virginité soit par consentement cependant vu comme il était accro au Survivant , c'était impossible, il devait prendre son innocence par la force. Ron hésitait un peu, si quelqu'un l'arrêtait avant l'acte, il serait découvert, arrêter, le blond ne l'approcherait plus, utiliser le sort IMPERO pour être repérer par le ministère ? Non, il se tiendrait au plan de sa sœur, le laisser heureux avec le Survivant. Il le récupéra un jour ou l'autre, il sourit sur cette pensée et partit chercher son costume.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Du côté d'Harry, le choix était très limité au niveau costume, chemise blanche, nœud papillon noir, pantalon noir,chaussure noire en cuir. Chacun avait choisi de se faire livrer le jour voulu.**

**« J'ai hâte de voir de voir mon amant en habit féminin. »rêvassa Blaise.**

**« Comme on a fini, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »demanda Harry qui en avait marre que les vendeuses s'approchant de plus en plus de lui.**

**« On va à Pussy Tea, je veux que tu nous racontes tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec Dray .»déclara Pansy**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Dès leur arrivé au magasin Wash Avenue , Hermione s'était dirigé vers l'ascenseur. Le magasin était divisé en six étages, le premier étage était pour les enfants, bébé, le second pour les adolescentes, le troisième pour les adolescents, le quatrième pour les femmes, le cinquième pour les hommes et le dernier étage était consacré aux accessoires, décor. **

**Hermione choisissait les tenues pour les deux garçons. Draco était plus préoccupait par le prix de location que par l'esthétisme de la robe, Théo lui assura qu'il lui payerait coûte que coûte, il devait être les plus beau pour cette soirée. La Préfète avait décidé que les garçons ne devaient absolument pas avoir une robe avec des bretelles, l'habit devait tenir grâce à la fermeture éclaire, elle repéra deux robes qui lui semblait parfaites.**

**« Quelle est ta taille Draco ? Celle de Théo c'est 42, moi 38, et toi ? »hurla la Gryffondor**

**« Je ne sais pas… »répondit piteusement le blond.**

**Draco se leva et se dirigea vers une vendeuse qui lui sourit. La Nymphe, enleva sa veste, elle prit trois fois les mesures, à chaque fois elle s'étonna.**

**« Mademoiselle, pour cette jeune fille(Je suis un garçon rétorqua Draco)…mmh désolé Monsieur, il lui faut du 36. Je rêve d'avoir une taille comme la vôtre. »soupira la vendeuse.**

**Draco était plus fin qu'elle, c'était le monde à l'envers, Pansy et elle faisait du trente huit, lui arborait un joli trente six. Il fallait qu'elle sache son secret de sa taille.**

**La Gryffondor demanda à Théo de venir essayer les robes, elle voulait absolument les voir avant leurs moitiés. Hermione était subjugué par la sensualité et la beauté que dégageaient les deux garçons.**

**Théo paya les robes demanda qu'ils soit livrés ce Samedi pendant qu'Hermione acheté un peu de maquillage, elle était une perfectionniste, si les garçons devaient se travestir autant que tout cela soit parfait.**

**Ils quittèrent le magasin, sans les robes, seulement avec le maquillage. Ils leur restaient encore Une heure, Théo les obligea à aller au Pussy Tea, un salon de thé où le gérant avait une lubie pour les années 60. Là-bas, ils retrouvèrent Harry qui semblait au bord de l'évanouissement, avec un Blaise hilare, une Pansy taquine. Le groupe d'Hermione s'assit sur le banc.**

**« Oh un jukebox, je vais mettre une bonne musique. »suggéra Draco**

**Harry voulut l'empêcher mais il s'échappa, Draco mit la pièce est choisi la chanson 36, une chanson de Donna Summer **_**Hot Stuff**_**. Il se rassit où il vit Harry se massait les tempes.**

**« Tu as mal à la tête ? »s'inquiéta son fiancé.**

**« Primo, Blaise sait que je déteste cet endroit, secundo, je hais les journalistes qui me prennent en photo(il désigne la fenêtre où l'on voit des reporters mitraillaient le Survivant), Tertio, Peut-on partir ? »supplia Harry.**

**Le blond céda au supplique de l'aîné des Potter, ses amis peu en clin à partir, cédèrent face au regard noir que lancer l'Elu. Avant de partir, il sourit aux journalistes, un petit show pour son public ce n'était pas grand chose.**

**« Draco tu viens ? »**

**Son fiancé blond le suivit , Harry se retourna et plaqua son blond contre un mur. Ce dernier trembla légèrement d'anticipation, l'Elu le souleva dans ses bras, l'obligea à mettre ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il rapprocha son corps au sien, et souffla à l'oreille.**

**« Dis Dray, j'ai envie de t'embrasser. »**

**« Pas ici »**

**Draco essaya de s'extirper de ses bras mais il remua son bassin contre celui d'harry, Hermione&Cie curieux se rapprochèrent du couple.**

**« Harry exagère, je ne sais pas à quoi il joue. »déclara Hermione**

**« Je croyais que tu savais tout ! »souffla Blaise.**

**« Je ne suis pas une encyclopédie(Si humaine murmura Théo), ni Merlin. »gronda la Gryffondor.**

**« En tout cas, Draco a bien choisi la chanson **_**Hot Stuff**_**. »notifia Pansy. Elle fredonna la chanson moldue comme par hasard , elle connaissait la chanson par cœur.**

**« Prêt mon ange, à être reconnu officiellement fiancé du Sauveur de la communauté sorcière ? »**

**Il n'attendit pas la réponse de son fiancé, qu'il embrassa fougueusement ses lèvres. Draco surpris ouvrit la bouche, langue du Survivant pénétra cette antre chaude et sucré, caressa sa consoeur avec passion.**

**« Prends des photos ! »ordonna un journalistes.**

**Les journalistes mitraillaient le couple.**

**Draco ferma les yeux , apprécia le baiser de son aimé, ses mains décoiffait les cheveux du Survivant plus qu'il n'étaient d'habitude. Bientôt, le blond gémit son prénom, Harry perdit pied, il commença à frotter son bassin contre le sien. Leur action dégageait une sensualité érotique. Tout à coup, les élèves de Poudlard se rassemblaient autour du spectacle sensuel, Ron curieux de l'attroupement autour du café kitch, s'approcha l'exhibition, ce qu'il vit le glaça il vit son fiancé se frottant, gémissant contre l'Elu. Il rejetait la tête en arrière, ils semblaient couper du monde, vivant dans leur bulle. Ron détesta Harry en plus, c'était à lui que la Nymphe embrassait. Ron rentra directement au château. **

**Le gérant du café, prit une photo, bientôt des élèves envahirent le café, grâce au couple il eut un bon chiffre d'affaire. Si les gens voulaient les regarder, il fallait commander quelque chose.**

**Hermione décida d'arrêter le couple qui se donnait en spectacle au grand déplaisir des élèves et des clients. Revenu dans la réalité, le blond rougit fortement, Blaise sourit de façon perverse.**

**« Dis donc Harry, calme tes hormones ! »plaisanta Théo.**

**Harry sourit , embrassa une dernière fois son fiancé avant d'entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens qui rougit innocemment.**

**Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, beaucoup d'élèves les dévisageaient surtout le Survivant et sa Nymphe qui se cachait derrière. Cependant, leur attention fut devant la nouvvelle du panneau d'annonce. Harry créa un passage grâce à sa grande taille, pour se faufiler dans la foule. Hermione cria dès que ses yeux rencontra l'affiche.**

_**Oyez , Oyez Elèves de Poudlard**_

_**Les cours de Potion seront assurés par le professeur Ombrage. Elle prendra ses fonctions à partir de Mardi.**_

**« Putain, l'autre crapaud est de retour ! »s'exclama Blaise.**

**« Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ?! »gronda Harry.**

**Draco regarda avec incompréhension son fiancé.**

**« C'est qui Ombrage ? »demanda le blond.**

**« Le Ministère aime me faire chier, d'abord Weasley maintenant ce Batracien ! »gronda Harry.**

**« Tu n'es pas content Harry ? Ton amie va revenir »siffla une voix froide.**

**L'intéressé se retourna vers l'origine de la voix, il vit le visage déformait par la colère du Roux.**

**« Weasley, je n'ai pas le temps pour jouer au bac à sable avec toi. »répliqua Harry avant de partir main dans la main avec son fiancé et ses amis.**

**Ron observa la main fine de son fiancé entrelacé à celle de son rival, ses yeux envoyaient des étincelles noires**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**« Qui est-ce cet Ombrage ? »redemanda innocemment le blond avant d'entrer en classe de DCFM **

**« Crois-moi, je regrette Snape et ses retirages de point déjà ! »exposa Hermione**

**« Snape me manque déjà, faites qu'il se rétablisse vite, je vais lui envoyer des fleurs et des chocolats. »annonça Pansy**

**Le cours commença dans une ambiance glaciale. **

**A suivre**

**Review ?**

**Merci à mes reviewers anonymes**

**Merci à ma Bêta de me corriger**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre VII : Fin de fiançailles et cours de danse**

**A la fin de la journée, Harry ne sourit plus, il avait le moral à zéro. Grâce à Théo, il lui avait expliqué qui était le crapaud non Dolores Ombrage, une femme infecte qui n'avait pas cru à la résurrection de Voldemort, elle avait été envoyé par le ministère, en tant que professeur de DCFM. Ce Batracien comme l'appelait Théo ne donnait que des leçons théoriques pas de pratique. Harry avait eu l'idée de donner des cours clandestinement aux élèves, cependant une élève avait cafardé et il n'eut d'autre choix que d'arrêter. De plus ce crapaud avait réussi à retirer Harry de l'équipe de Quiddicht, s'était auto proclamé Directrice de Poudlard. Toutefois, un jour elle fut attaquée par des centaures, ce jour là, elle perdit toute sa superbe à la grande joie d'Harry. Elle repartit tête baissée du château, mais elle était toujours au ministère.**

**« Méfie toi d'elle, si elle vient, c'est pour foutre tes fiançailles en l'air. »avertit Théo**

**Dans son bain, Draco jouait avec la mousse, réfléchissant aux paroles du Serpentard, il prit sa fleur éponge mit un peu de savon aux senteurs de noix de coco. Il leva la jambe droite, se lava en fredonnant un air de chanson. Il ne remarqua pas que la porte s'était ouverte, sa voix couvrait les bruits de pas. **

**« Salut Dray. »**

**Draco lâcha sa pomme de douche, cria et plongea dans son bain.**

**« Harry, arrête, on n'entre pas dans la salle de bain, je ne le fais pas et ne me dis pas que cela ne te dérangerait pas si j'entrais. »**

**« Je ne le dirais pas toutefois je le pense…Au fait, désolé, mais je t'ai délaissé pendant la soirée. »**

**« Merci, maintenant sors d'ici ! »**

**Le blond rougit, il cacha son visage grâce à ses longs cheveux mais la main de son fiancé dégagea quelques mèches.**

**« Je t'ai embrassé devant tout le monde, s'il n'y avait pas eu tout ce monde, je t'aurais sucé. »**

**Draco se retourna rougeur aux joues.**

**« Harry , ne parle pas de ça aussi crûment. »**

**Le Survivant s'approcha de lui, il s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire. Il s'amusa à regarder Draco rassemblait la mousse autour de lui. Il se pencha à son oreille.**

**« Sucer, pénétrer, se branler, bander, exciter, lécher, enfoncer, caresser, chevaucher, sodomiser, entrer, jouir… »**

**A chaque verbe qu'il prononçait il léchait l'oreille de son ange qui gémissait , rougissait en entendant chaque action.**

**« Mon petit Dray, un jour je te ferai tout ça…Tu rougiras de plaisir et non de pudeur, tu me redemanderas encore . »**

**Draco se retourna pour répliquer mais il rencontra des lèvres posées sur les siennes.**

**« Harry, cela t'amuse me voir rougir et gémir ? »**

**« Oui, tu es deux fois plus mignon quand tu es embarrassé. »**

**« Si je suis mignon, et bien toi tu es adorable,tendre, mignon, bref un chou à la crème. »**

**Ce fut le tour d'Harry qui rougit.**

**« Hermione avait raison tu n'aimes pas que l'on te complimente en utilisant ces adjectifs, elle m'a dit que c'était ton point faible (Note à moi-même trucider la Préfète des Lions pensa Harry.) ; Oh, j'ai réussi à te faire taire , en prime tu rougis, tu es mignon, mignon, mignon, mignon, mignon, mi…mmh »**

**C'étaient les lèvres de son fiancé qui fit taire le petit air triomphant de son aimé.**

**« Je te laisse te changer. »**

**Harry partit rougeur aux joues, dans sa chambre. Il se changea en pyjama, c'est à dire, que Monsieur Potter ne portait qu'un boxer. Il s'allongea dans son lit il fut surpris de voir Draco entrer portant un pyjama avec des petits lapins roses, une brosse à la main. Il lui demanda s'il pouvait bien le coiffait, l'Elu s'empressa d'accepter. Draco lui tourna, présenta son dos, Harry brossa délicatement les cheveux de son ange. Il lui fit une natte.**

**« Sympa les petits lapins. »**

**« C'est Maman qui me l' offert…elle le trouvait très mignon…mais parlons de toi…cet Ombrage, j'ai cru entendre que vous vous entendiez pas très bien… »**

**Harry l'obligea à se retourner pour lui faire face, Draco rougit lorsqu'il vit son fiancé torse nu, révélant un torse musclé bien dessiné et harmonieux, ses yeux fixait ses abdos bien formé par le Quiddicht, ses jambes étaient grandes bronzé contrairement aux siennes qui étaient pâles fines. Il observait avec un intérêt non fin. Harry remarqua son manège, il prit la main du blond la posa sur son torse. Draco rougit, il voulut retirer sa main, mais le Survivant reposa la main sur la sienne.**

**« Tu observais mon corps, tu voulais le toucher…Touche-le. »**

**« Harry…j'étais venu pour te parler...(Il cessa de caresser son torse). Merci pour la natte…j'ai entendu que cette femme t'avait fait quelque chose. »**

**Harry lui montre ses mains, le blond observa les mains il vit des blessures mais surtout une phrase **_**je ne dois pas dire des mensonges**_**. Il lui raconta les circonstances de sa retenues, il devait écrire cette phrase sur un parchemin car le Ministère ne croyait pas à la résurrection de Voldemort, cependant cet Ombrage ne lui avait pas donner de l'encre juste une plume ensorcelée qui utilisait son sang comme encre. Draco prit les deux mains et commença à lécher les vieilles blessures, une petite lumière doré apparut autour des plaies, une lumière en tout cas bienfaitrice. Harry sentit une douce chaleur envahir sa main. Les yeux fermés son fiancé il léchait délicatement les blessures que cette femme lui avait infligé sur son corps. Il nettoyait consciencieusement les plaies jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien. Quelle vision sensuelle que de voir le blondinet se servir de sa langue juste pour lui. Il retenait avec un mal fou ses gémissements rauques, son boxer formait déjà une tente , il espéra juste que le natté ne l'ait pas vu.**

**« Ca va ? Il n'y a plus de lésions, elle t'a fait mal autre part ? »**

**Harry était bien tenté de proférer des mensonges , juste pour sentir de nouveau sa petite langue sur son torse, téton, sa clavicule , son nombril il le remercia. Lorsque Draco voulut partir, la main du Vert Emeraude retint son bras.**

**« Reste, s'il te plaît… »**

**La Nymphe se rallongea au côté de son fiancé qui le serra dans ses bras, ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Le lendemain Harry se réveilla , une douce chaleur encerclait sa taille. Il observa son fiancé qui dormait la bouche légèrement entrouverte, son bas de pyjama laissait voir son boxer bleu, sa chemise relevée , donnait une jolie vue sur le ventre du blond. Harry observa quelques instants avant d'embrasser son petit ventre. Le Vert Emeraude fut soudain plus intéressé par le petit nombril, il lécha cette partie avec attention. Pendant ce temps, Draco émergeait de son sommeil, il sentit quelqu'un qui lui léchait le ventre. Il n'avait pas d'animal pourtant, il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra ceux d'Harry. Le blond rougit bredouilla des onomatopées incompréhensibles avant de sortir du lit du Survivant. Mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, Il prit Draco par la taille, l'allongea de force sur le lit.**

**« Tu pourrais au moins me dire bonjour ? »taquina Harry**

**« Bon…Bonjour…on ne lèche pas les gens dès le matin. »**

**Harry sourit diaboliquement , murmura à son oreille après l'avoir léché.**

**« On ne lèche pas les gens dès le matin ? Cela veut dire que je peux le faire plus tard ? »**

**Draco prit une jolie couleur écarlate, il essaya de s'enfuir cependant Harry plaça les jambes autour de sa taille. La Nymphe commença à remuer , ce qui excita le jeune Potter qui suivit son rythme. Harry invoqua un sort informulé pour faire disparaître la chemise gênante. Il commença à caresser le torse, les tétons durcies par le plaisir. Draco ne se savait pas aussi sensible au niveau de ses mamelons, il secouait la tête de droite à gauche. Les mains de la Nymphe se posèrent sur le torse de son fiancé, il essaya de l'éloigner mais Harry saisit les mains , les tinrent au dessus de sa tête. Le blond remua de plus en plus cherchant à s'extirper du beau et ténébreux Survivant.**

**« Tu ne t'échapperas pas… »souffla Harry**

**Draco rougit, respirait de plus en plus fort, son fiancé se pencha vers ses lèvres. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Théo et Blaise. Draco rougit de honte, il se retourna vers les deux opportuns qui sourirent vicieusement.**

**« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez… »paniqua Draco**

**« Bon, on attend dans le salon. » Dirent les Serpentards en lançant un clin d'œil à la Nymphe.**

**Harry les regarda « On arrive dès que j'aurai fini ce que j'ai à finir. »**

**Le Survivant ferma la porte en invoquant un sort informulé, puis fixa Draco qui rougissait.**

**« Bien où en étions-nous avant que ces deux idiots nous interrompent ? Je sais , j'allais t'embrasser. »prononça Harry avant d'happer ses lèvres comme si c'était la plus merveilleuse des gourmandises**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Ce n'est qu'au bout de vingt minutes, qu'Harry sortit sourire aux lèvres, suivi de Draco qui rougissait furieusement. Théo observa le cou de la Nymphe, il y vit quelques suçons.**

**« Superbes suçons Draco ! »prononça Théo.**

**« Mais…mais… »bredouilla le blond**

**« Hn, tu as raison d'exposer ces suçons, ce sont de véritables œuvres d'arts qui valent des millions, les filles et les mecs toucheront ta peau rougies , rien que pour avoir un semblant d'Harry. »déclara Blaise **

**Son amant approuva de la tête.**

**« Tiens Draco, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, j'en ai trop commandé. »annonça Théo en agrandissant les objets**

**Le blond accepta les divers objets. Harry fronça les sourcils, fusilla du regard les deux Serpentards à la vue des objets qu'ils leur donnaient.**

**« Merci, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? »demanda innocemment la Nymphe en fixant les objets comme s'ils s'agissaient de trésors fabuleux.**

**Harry dévisagea son fiancé, son air innocent un jour le perdra. Mais, c'était sa pureté qui le rendait beau.**

**Théo et Blaise n'étaient pas à Serpentard pour rien, la ruse, le luxe et surtout la perversité étaient leur mot d'ordre.**

**« On y va Dray. »déclara Harry qui n'aimait pas du tout le sourire de ses deux amis.**

**« Oh, je voulais savoir ce que c'était. »se plaignit Draco en faisait une moue adorable.**

**« Draco, nous on va te le dire, promets-nous de les utiliser! »ordonna Blaise qui prit de court le Survivant qui voulait s'interposait.**

**« Oui, promis, je ne brise jamais une promesse, je les tiens. »affirma tout content la Nymphe.**

**« Ceci, mon chéri est du lubrifiant. »commença Blaise**

**« Harry, c'est parfait pour toi, et tes cheveux, je te promets qu'on pourra faire quelque chose avec ses cheveux indisciplinés. »dit Draco en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour toucher les cheveux.**

**Théo hésitait entre rire ou pleurait devant la candeur de la Nymphe.**

**« Non, Draco , ce lubrifiant n'est pas un gel pour les cheveux, mais pour Harry qui s'en servira lorsque vous allez faire l'amour. »exposa Blaise**

**« Oh. »répliqua Draco, il rougit face à sa stupidité.**

**« Ceci, est un vibromasseur(il l'activa), génial hein ? « s'enthousiasma Théo.**

**La Nymphe prit une jolie couleur vermeil avant de poser une question.**

**«Tous ces objets sont d'ordre intime ? »**

**Ils acquiescent souriant de toutes leurs dents. **

**« Pff, je vous connais les gars , plus pervers qu'eux tu meurs viens on va déjeuner, j'ai faim. »déclara Harry avant de prendre la main de son fiancé.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, professeurs et élèves se turent, dévisagèrent le couple. Si Harry était habitué qu'on l'examinait ce n'était pas le cas de Draco qui trembla légèrement en jetant un coup d'œil dans la salle. Le pire c'était qu'à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient, certains élèves chuchotaient, en les pointant du regard. Harry s'assit à sa table, avec Draco qui mordit dans un pain au chocolat. Ron son autre fiancé se plaça à côté de Draco en lançant un regard froid au Survivant, il lui jeta le journal .Sur le papier, on pouvait voir Harry portant la Nymphe qui avait les jambes autour de sa taille ; ils s'embrassaient passionnément. Le Survivant se souvint de sa sortie où il avait embrassé son fiancé devant les journalistes. Les yeux de Ginny lançaient des éclairs au blond qui essayait de croiser son regard.**

**« Cela ne te dérange pas de te conduire comme une catin pour Potter ? »siffla Ron**

**« Je..je… »bredouilla Draco**

**« Je, je, quoi ? Tu es aussi mon fiancé, quand mon père verra cette pose…Tu te conduis comme une pute pour Potter, mais tu joues la vierge effarouché avec moi ? »siffla Ron**

**Harry se leva voulut donner un coup de poing , cependant Draco l'en empêcha en posant la main sur son bras.**

**« Ma conduite était irrespectueuse , je te présente mes excuses…j'aime Harry et… »commença la Nymphe.**

**Il ne finit pas sa phrase car une chouette vint lui déposer son courrier,sous son nez, le blond reconnut l'écriture de sa mère. Il donna tout d'abord quelques morceaux de bacon à Ursula, avant d'ouvrir la lettre.**

_Bonjour Poussin,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Je suis très heureuse pour toi en tout cas, j'ai vu la photo dans la Gazette. Tu aurais pu me dire que les choses avançaient avec ton chéri. As-tu franchi le cap ? Raconte-moi tout._

_Maman_

**A la fin de sa lecture, une autre chouette arriva avec une lettre rouge, une Beuglante, elle était adressée à Harry, tous les élèves tremblèrent même le Survivant, c'était la première fois que ses parents lui envoyaient une Beuglante. Il l'ouvrit fébrilement ? ce fut la voix de son père qui hurla.**

**« HARRY JAMES POTTER ! QUELLE EST CE GENRE D'ATTITUDE ? TU TE DONNES EN SPECTACLE AVEC LE PAUVRE DRACO QUI SUBIT CETTE EXHIBITION. TU M'AS FAIT CRACHER MON CAFE ! TA MERE ET MOI NOUS NE T'AVONS PAS ELEVE POUR QUE TU EXHIBES TES TALENTS PHYSIQUES ! ENCORE UNE IMAGE DE CE GENRE, JE T'ENVOIE DANS UN MONASTERE ! »**

**La lettre se déchira elle–même, Draco dévisageait craintivement son fiancé qui allait l'air pâle. Draco posa la main sur son épaule pour montrer son soutien. Certains élèves sourirent dès que la lettre eut fini de crier sur le Sauveur, comme quoi, le Survivant n'était pas au-dessus des lois.**

**Ron n'aima pas la proximité entre son fiancé et Potter les sépara.**

**« Voilà, Draco, tu es exclusivement tourné vers Potter ! Potter, Potter, Potter tu ne penses qu'à lui. »vociféra le dernier fils Weasley**

**Draco dévisagea Ron, baissa la tête, chuchota tel une prière des excuses. Cela ne sembla pas satisfaire le roux qui empoigna violemment son bras pour le faire sortir de la salle, Harry voulut le suivre mais Ginny se jeta pratiquement sur lui pour qu'il n'intervienne pas dans les affaires de son frère. Les élèves observaient toujours aussi silencieux. A leur départ, la salle recommença à être bruyante. Ginny en profita pour se rapprocher de l'homme qu'elle aimait.**

**Ginny avait le Survivant enfin pour elle, elle commença à toucher son entrejambe, Harry n'eut aucune réaction. Cependant, la benjamine Weasley n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, elle caressa à travers le pantalon. Harry lui lança un regard froid.**

**« Vire ta sale patte de là. »siffla Harry**

**« Avoue que tu aimes Harry, mes mains peuvent faire des choses merveilleuses, tu veux essayer ? »demanda sensuellement Ginny.**

**« Non, merci. Sens-tu mon sexe se durcir ?Non, je crois, Ginny, tu es peut-être très belle, bonne, pour les mecs. Mais pour moi, tu as le sex-appeal d'un Troll des Bois. Si tu veux m'excuser, je vais chercher celui qui me fait bander ! »susurra Harry avant de se lever prestement.**

**Jamais, un garçon ne l'avait aussi humilié. Les garçons avec lesquelles , elle couchait,tombait sous son charme, sa silhouette, son corps, sa beauté, sa sensualité, et ses prouesses sexuelles. Harry le garçon qu'elle appréciait, qu'elle aimait , préférait un novice, un candide qui n'arrêtait pas de rougir, un vierge. Elle stoppa ses réflexions et sourit cruellement. Harry était une bête de Sexe, le Dieu au pieu, il aime le sexe , il ne savait pas aimer. Pour elle, il était évident qu'Harry ne voulait qu'une chose dépuceler cette Nymphe. Car une fois cela fait, Le Survivant se désintéressera de ce mignon.**

**Sur cette bonne pensée, elle prit du un chausson aux pommes.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Ron avait entraîné son fiancé dans une salle vide, il avait jeté au sol, invoqua un COLLOPORTA sur la porte. Draco effrayé tenta de raisonner Weasley, cependant Ron le gifla de toute ses forces, la Nymphe recula de crainte en apercevant le regard furieux, et dominateur de son fiancé. Draco se releva aussi vite qu'il put, s'éloigna de son agresseur, il sortit sa baguette, cependant Ron avait prévu ce coup, alors il lança un EXPELLIARMUS sur Draco. La baguette était à présent à l'autre bout de la salle, Draco invoqua un ACCIO baguette, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide , car le Weasley le frappa à la tête, il s'évanouit sur le coup. Ron en profita pour attacher ses poignets, il arracha la chemise, toucha le torse imberbe. Sa peau était douce, la main fut remplacé par la langue.**

**« Je vais passer un agréable moment. »pensa le rouquin**

**Pendant ce temps, Harry courrait dans les couloirs à la recherche de son fiancé. Draco était absent trop absent à son goût, il se concentra pour se focaliser sur l'aura de Draco. Apparemment, il se trouvait dans la salle de Métamorphose, il explosa la porte. Ce qu'il vit le mit dans une colère noire.**

**Draco se débattait, il était en boxer, les jambes écartés, il n'attendit pas une minute de plus pour expédier le rouquin, le Survivant lui jeta un STUPEFIX. Il se précipita sur Draco qui tremblait, se retenait de crier, par contre les larmes coulaient. Harry voulut le prendre dans ses bras, il recula, cependant Harry le prit dans ses bras.**

**« C'est fini, Dray. »**

**Draco pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Son corps tremblait, il s'accrocha à la chemise de son fiancé. Le Survivant conjura une couverture pour recouvrir Draco. Il l'amena rapidement à l'infirmerie, et fit léviter le corps stupéfié du roux.**

**A leur arrivée,Pomfresh retint un cri lorsqu'elle apprit ce qu'il s'était passé par la bouche d'Harry. Elle le chassa s'occupa de Draco qui tremblait tellement qu'il faisait exploser des flacons.**

**Harry ne perdit pas une seconde, partit pour avertir le directeur mais surtout les parents de Ronald pour annuler les fiançailles. Il courut jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Quand tout à coup il sentit que quelqu'un lui avait jeté un sort pour le faire ralentir et marcher. Il se retourna vers l'incongru se retenant à grande peine de l'insulter, pour son plus grand malheur il vit qu'il se trouvait avec la personne qu'il méprisait encore plus que Ronald et Ginny, à savoir Dolores Ombrage. Elle lui souriait diaboliquement.**

**« On ne court pas dans les couloirs jeune homme. »**

**« Je suis pressé, je dois parler au directeur, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. C'est urgent ! »**

**« Oh, comme cela est dommage, le directeur n'est pas là aujourd'hui, il a dû se rendre au ministère. Et en son absence, le ministère a jugé bon que je sois la directrice remplacente. »**

**A l'entente de cette information, Harry serra les poings. Le ministère ne le laisserait jamais tranquille. Ce ministère pourri qui voulait tout contrôler que cela soit l'école, la politique ou même les journalistes. Mais contrôler qui exactement, le célèbre Survivant, le héros dont le monde s'arrachait. Pour chaque fête de commémoration, ou élection, le ministère trouvait le moyen de diriger sa vie, l'inviter à des soirées pompeuses, des filles de grandes familles y étaient cherchant à bien se mettre en valeur pour qu'il les remarque.**

**Il jugea d'un instant son regard vers cette femme crapaud.**

**« Si le directeur n'est pas là, je préfère en discuter avec ma directrice de maison. »**

**« Si cela concerne votre fiancé, vous devez tout me dire. »**

**« Le mot **_**privé**_**, ne fait pas partie de votre vocabulaire ou les gens du ministère adorent m'emmerder ? Toujours à fouiner partout. »**

**« Le ministère …non, le ministre s'inquiète pour vous et… »**

**« Le Ministre ne s'inquiète pas pour moi, je perds du temps , en même temps, je gaspille ma salive à discuter avec vous. »**

**Harry quitta cette mauvaise femme sous le regard colérique de cette dernière , en allant chez sa directrice il raconta la tentative de viol sur Draco. Le professeur de Métamorphose fut outrée, elle convoqua immédiatement les Weasley, ainsi que Madame Malefoy. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas les pouvoirs d'Albus, car pour renvoyer un élève il fallait avoir les deux accords du directeur de maison et du directeur de l'école. Elle expliqua cela à Harry qui vit rouge si Ombrage refusait , Ron s'en sortait. Mais cela ne découragea pas pour autant le rouge et Or qui décida de se rendre au bureau de la directrice remplacente.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Pendant ce temps, Hermione, Pansy, Blaise et Théo assistaient au cours de DCFM, l'absence de Ron, Draco et Harry les inquiétèrent. Pansy grinçait des dents si forts que Remus dû élever la voix à plusieurs reprises, Théo pianotait sur sa table tout comme Hermione, Blaise semblait le plus calme mais si le professeur s'approchait il se rendrait compte que ses genoux bougeaient très rapidement.**

**Hermione observait les places vides en poussant un profond soupir que Remus arrêta la leçon.**

**« Miss Granger, dois-je comprendre que mon cours n'éveille pas en vous un grand intérêt ? »demanda en souriant le loup Garou**

**La Préfète des Gryffondors rougit, balbutia quelques vagues excuses.**

**«La remarque est valable aussi pour Miss Parkinson, Mr Zabini et Mr Nott. »avertit Remus.**

**Ils déglutirent , essayèrent de se concentrer sans penser à leurs amis.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Au bureau de la directrice Dolores regardait chaque protagonistes, Narcissa se retenait pour étrangler ce rouquin qui n'était plus stupéfié, Harry se contenta d'envoyer des regards foudroyants quant à MacGonagal elle fixait le jeune Weasley avec un profond dégoût. Ses parents fixaient avec respect madame Ombrage.**

**« Bien, si nous sommes réunis ici… »commença Dolorès.**

**« Assez de salamalecs, cette fois-ci plus rien retient mon fils d'être fiancé à une telle vermine ! »vociféra Narcissa**

**Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête.**

**« N'allons pas jusque là. »prononça Arthur**

**A ses mots, Narcissa bondit de sa chaise.**

**« **_**N'allons pas jusque là **_**? Vous vous fichez de moi ? Mon fils a failli se faire violer par votre rejeton, je vais dès aujourd'hui me chercher un avocat , je vais vous humilier vous Monsieur le ministre de la Justice avec votre fils ! »siffla Madame Malefoy.**

**« Madame Malefoy, ce n'est juste qu'un écart de conduite. »énonça Dolorès.**

**La direction des lions eut un regard de pur dégoût envers cette femme, vivement que Serverus revienne, même s'il enlevait des points comme on met une pièce dans une machine jusqu'à qu'on gagne le gros lot. En ce qui concerne des affaires d'une telle gravité Serverus se montrait impartial voire extrêmement sadique envers l'accusé.**

**« Un écart de conduite ? Qui voulez-vous sauver Ronald Weasley dont les parents sont dans le ministère ou Draco Malefoy dont son père n'était autre qu'un Mangemort ? Pour ma part, je préconise, l'annulation de ces fiançailles, et le renvoi de cet élève devant la Justice. Hors de question que Poudlard ait dans ses murs, un violeur. »ordonna Minerva**

**Narcissa approuvait silencieusement la décision ainsi que le Survivant. Les parents de Ronald eurent peur.**

**« N'allons pas dans te telle extrémités, mon fils a fait une erreur. »exposa Molly.**

**« Une erreur ?non, c'est un délit ! De plus, il est majeur les peines seront plus lourdes ! »énonça Narcissa.**

**La tension dans la pièce était à son paroxysme, Harry serra les poings jusqu'au sang.**

**« Pour ma part Draco reste et restera une créature dangereuse, alors qui de mieux… »commença Dolorès**

**« Que moi pour rester avec lui, pour ma part Draco n'est pas dangereux. »compléta Harry.**

**Minerva sourit discrètement.**

**« On se reverra au procès puisque vous ne voulez rien entendre, je vais traîner votre nom dans la boue. »menaça Narcissa.**

**Elle s'apprêta à partir mais Ron la retint par le bras en pleurant. Elle se retourna en lui lançant un regard de pur haine et de dégoût.**

**« s'il vous…plaît pas de procès…annulons mes fiançailles, pas de procès. »supplia Ron**

**Narcissa se dégagea du roux, et dévisagea ses parents qui supplia du regard l'Ancienne Serpentarde. Dolorès semblait déçue que les Weasley abandonnaient si vite.**

**« S'il vous plaît, ne dites rien Madame Malefoy, si on faisait ainsi de notre côté on annule les fiançailles, pas de procès. »proposa Arthur.**

**« Je vois, on étouffe l'affaire, on sauve les apparences, je n'aime pas cette méthode mais j'accepte, plus de fiançailles avec mon fils…sachez que j'accepte à contre cœur. Votre rejeton ne devra pas approcher mon fils et c'est valable pour votre fille, car je sens qu'elle est comme son frère. »fit Narcissa.**

**Harry sourit franchement sa belle-mère n'avait pas froid aux yeux.**

**« En tant que directrice de maison, je renvoie Monsieur Weasley (les Weasley poussent un cri) pour trois semaines, il ne fait plus partie de l'équipe de Quiddicht de plus il ne passera pas ses ASPICS cette année mais l'année prochaine. J'ai été clémente, ma décision est irrévocable. Comme vous voulez que cette affaire ne voit pas le jour, je dirais que Monsieur Ronald Weasley a dû partir de l'établissement pour raison familiale. Je ne changerai pas d'avis. »ordonna Minerva.**

**Dolores dû s'incliner devant la décision de Minerva et de Madame MacGonagal. Narcissa se rendit à l'infirmerie pour voir son fils. Le professeur de Métamorphose emmena elle-même , Harry en cours, laissant les Weasley honteux retourner au Ministère en chemin ils croisèrent Albus Dumbledore qui leur souriait.**

**« Bonne journée. »chantonna le directeur avant de rentrer dans son bureau.**

**Dès son arrivée, Hermione le bombarda de questions, il lui dit qu'il expliquerait plus tard. La préfète fut déçue mais se concentra à la leçon de leur Professeur.**

**A l'infirmerie, Draco pleurait dans les bras de sa mère, elle lui avait tout raconté.**

**« Je ne suis plus fiancé avec Ronald. Dieu merci. »**

**« Dray, mon cœur, tu ne dois plus rester avec un quelconque Weasley de cette école, tu as une tendance à toujours donner une seconde chance aux gens, j'ai averti Harry de ta petite manie de pardonner facilement, et ta méfiance quasi inexistante. »clarifia sa mère**

**Draco fit la moue.**

**« Je dois y aller mon cœur alors, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. »avertit Narcissa avant de partir.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Harry raconta la tentative de viol envers Draco et l'arrangement des Weasley durant le cours de botanique. Il expliqua notamment l'absence du rouquin à ce cours. Hermione parut satisfaite, cependant ce n'était pas le cas de Pansy. Elle trouvait que Ronald Weasley s'en tirait bien, même trop bien.**

**« Harry, tu te rends compte ? Weasley s'en tire bien je trouve trois semaines de renvoi, il ne jouera plus au Quiddicht et passera ses ASPICS l'année prochaine, ses fiançailles sont annulés et Narcissa qui ne peut même pas attenté un procès ? Dans ce ministère, les gens importants étouffe l'affaire. »chuchota la Serpentarde.**

**« Oui Pansy, c'est tout ce que nous avons pu faire plus de fiançailles, les Weasley savaient très bien qu'on allait accepter cette offre pour éviter un procès…Narcissa n'est pas fière d'elle…des arrangements secrets, plus de tribunal . Il ne faut pas oublié que c'est le fils du ministre de la Justice…bande de pourri. »vociféra Harry**

**« N'empêche que tu as ton fiancé pour toi tout seul ! »sourit Hermione.**

**Le Survivant sourit comme un bienheureux.**

**« Les filles, Samedi il y a le bal…vous êtes mes professeurs attitrés,on sèche l'Histoire de la magie pour s'entraîner. »annonça Harry d'un ton sans appel.**

**Elles acceptèrent à contre cœur pour Hermione qui n'aimait pas faire l'école buissonnière même pour une seule matière.**

**« Après le repas on rend visite à mon Dray. »exposa en souriant le Survivant.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**La nouvelle du renvoi de son frère parvint aux oreilles de Ginny, certains élèves évoquaient qu'il avait eu un grave accident d'autres disaient qu'il avait eu un stage de formation, mais Harry, l'homme qu'elle aimait, affirmait qu'il était renvoyé à son cercle d'amis. Elle écoutait chaque parole de son homme pendant le repas. **

**Son frère était un idiot à tous les coups, cet imbécile avait frappé Draco, ou pire essayait de le violer. Maintenant, elle devait compter que sur son plan, se rapprocher du couple pour mieux le détruire.**

**« Tu as raison Harry. »énonça Ginny**

**Harry arrêta de parler lorsqu'il entendit sa voix, mais surtout quand elle posa la main à son bras. Il se dégagea avec force, dévisagea la rousse.**

**« Arrête ça, ne me touche pas ! Ecarte tes cuisses à tous les mecs que tu veux, mais pas à moi, c'est aussi valable pour toi Cédric. »tonna le Survivant.**

**En effet, depuis quelques temps Cédric prenait ses repas avec le groupe d'Harry. Cela agaçait franchement le Prince des Gryffondors qui devait supporter la Weasley et le Diggory lui faire des yeux doux.**

**Ginny ,pas déstabilisée pour autant, reposa la main sur son bras, le Golden Boy, prit son poignet et le serra jusqu'à ce qu'elle cria.**

**« Je crois t'avoir avertit, ne me touche pas, la connerie est une maladie qui se répand très rapidement. Si tu recherches un corps pour chauffer ton lit, je ne suis pas intéressé. Ne t'approche pas de moi, ni de Draco, c'est aussi valable pour toi Cédric. »avertit froidement le Survivant.**

**Il jeta son poignet, et partit avec ses amis, direction l'infirmerie, où ils virent Draco les cheveux détachés mangeait une soupe aux potirons dans un pyjama blanc avec des petits vifs d'or. La Nymphe sentit la présence de son fiancé , se retourna vers lui et sourit. Si Harry était habitué à ses pyjama enfantin, ce n'était pas le cas pour ses amis. Blaise et Théo toussaient pour cacher leur rire, tandis que Pansy pouffait par moment, quant à Hermione elle demeura stoïque.**

**« Bonjour tout le monde. »sourit le blond.**

**« Bonjour. »répondirent Harry&Cie**

**Ils avancèrent, et s'assirent comme ils purent sur le lit. Harry embrassa son front.**

**« De la soupe ? On n'en a pas eu à midi pourtant . »exposa Pansy.**

**« Ah euh…c'est moi qui ait demandé aux elfes de me préparait de la soupe…je veux être plus grand…mais cela ne marche pas vraiment, il n'y a que mes cheveux qui poussent… »soupira de dépit le blond.**

**Blaise voulut rire mais Harry lui écrasa le pied.**

**« Alors pourquoi en prendre ? »demanda avidement Hermione.**

**« Oh c'est juste que j'aime la soupe… »répondit Draco**

**« Sympa ton pyjama, mon petit neveu qui a cinq an a peu près le même. »exposa Théo**

**Harry lui lança un regard noir, mais ce dernier ne le vit pas trop absorbé à analyser le pyjama de la Nymphe. Par ailleurs, Draco rougit d'embarras.**

**« C'est un cadeau de Fleur Delacour ma cousine éloignée, elle a le don de trouver ce genre de pyjama. Elle me répète souvent que cela me va à merveille, alors elle m'en offre des dizaines…Je sais que vous ne portez pas ce style de pyjama. »dit la Nymphe**

**« Encore heureux ! »pensèrent les Serpentards.**

**« Sérieusement, vous êtes ici car vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé avec … »débuta le blond**

**Tout le monde acquiesça, les yeux de Draco s'humidifièrent , Harry le prit dans ses bras et le berça jusqu'à ce que ses larmes disparaissent. Le Golden Boy continuait à le consoler jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Il avait l'air si fragile, Harry se jura au retour du roux , il ne devait plus le croiser. C'était vrai que les fils de ministres avaient une immunité inébranlable, l'école avait permis en l'absence de leur directeur, que Ronald restait à Poudlard. Ministère pourri, corrompu et défaillant ! Ron n'était pas considéré comme un violeur, mais un fils de ministre qu'on ne devait pas toucher. Pansy avait raison il s'en sortait trop bien, pas trop de dégâts. **

**Il restait un Weasley, la benjamine, qui fantasmait sur lui, elle aussi était dangereuse. Hors de question qu'un deuxième Weasley leur gâcherait sa vie, leur vie. Voldemort avait bien fait son travail en ce qui concerne pourrir la vie du Survivant. C'est sur cette pensée, qu'Harry quitta l'infirmerie, il observa son fiancé dormir quelques instants puis partit avec ses amis à la Salle sur Demande.**

**Il passa trois fois devant, pour métamorphosait cette salle en une salle de Bal. Pansy se proposa d'être la première à lui apprendre la valse pendant que les autres observaient un spectacle pour le moins amusant. Hermione mit de la musique classique Strauss.**

**« 1 2 3 aie mon pied 1 2 3 aie mon pied putain Harry suis le rythme, maintenant oui tu me soulèves voilà parfait , 1 2 3 aie mon pied stop ,stop ,stop ! »cria Pansy.**

**Hermione éclata de rire devant la désastreuse performance d'Harry, elle fut suivit des Serpentards. Pansy se massa les pieds, Harry sembla gêné.**

**« Ca en valait la peine de sécher l'histoire de la magie, pour voir ça. »rit Hermione**

**« Merde Harry, si tu es comme cela pour toutes les danses, je plains Draco ! »exposa la Serpentarde.**

**« Je trouve que j'étais pas trop mal. »affirma le Survivant.**

**Pansy écarquilla les yeux.**

**« Ecoute vieux, les hippopotames de **_**Fantasia**_** sont incroyables et ont de la grâce, toi c'est un massacre, un massacre ! »ajouta Blaise**

**Les autres approuvèrent de la tête, ce fut Hermione qui continua le cours de danse.**

**« Il faut que Samedi, tu sois prêt pour ton fiancé, imagine lors de ton mariage que les invités voient ta pitoyable prestation ? Je me suis lancé sur mes pieds un sort de protection, et d'électricité. Dès qu'un de tes pieds touchera les miens tu sentiras une petite décharge électrique sur ton pied. »exposa la Gryffondor**

**Harry déglutit.**

**A la fin du cours ce fut Harry qui ne sentit plus ses pieds sous le regard goguenard de la Lionne.**

**« Harry tu as tendance à vouloir envahir mon espace de danses, je te guides pour l'instant, tu dois me suivre, mais je trouve que tu as fais des progrès…annonça fièrement la Rouge et Or**

**Harry se jeta un sort d'apaisement sur ses pieds endoloris.**

**« Harry, c'est la première fois que tu danses, je veux dire c'est vraiment ta première fois, le Bal de la Coupe de Feu c'était catastrophique…déplaçons le problème sur une autre échelle, dans un domaine où tu excelles : au pieu ! »sourit Blaise**

**« Blaise ! »dirent les filles**

**« Ecoutons ta théorie mon chéri. »ordonna Théo**

**« J'y viens…Tu feras l'amour à Draco ou le baiser ? »demanda Blaise**

**« Blaise, je lui ferai l'amour, on baise quelqu'un juste pour une nuit et basta. »répondit Harry piqué au vif.**

**« Voilà quand tu danses c'est comme si tu baisais Draco, tu détruis sa première fois avec tes manières de brutes épaisses, quand tu danseras avec lui, il faut que cela soit comme tu lui faisais l'amour, donc il faut que tu sois tendre, doux attentif mais surtout suivre le rythme. »finit Blaise**

**Il y eut un moment de silence.**

**« Blaise, tu étais obligé de ramener tout au sexe…tu aurais pu me dire que je suive le rythme et tout le tralala qui va avec, sans parler de sexe. »exposa le Survivant**

**« J'aurais pu, mais cela aurait été moins drôle. »sourit le Serpentard**

**Hermione secoua la tête de dépit « les mecs je vous jure, tous les même toujours à penser avec leur pantalon et non avec leur tête. »**

**« Bon on reprend avec Hermione. »dit Théo.**

**Hermione se plaça devant son meilleur ami , ils commencèrent à valser sur Strauss.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Pendant ce temps, Ginny était à son cours de botanique. Elle étudiait une plante la Grysoldia , une plante qui pouvait si l'on faisait respirait à une personne proche son odeur, contrôlait la personne cependant il fallait avoir toujours la fleur sur soi et rester avec la personne à qui on avait fait sentir son parfum le plus près possible.**

**« Cela pourrait me servir plus tard. »pensa Ginny en coupant discrètement une tige de la plante**

**Cette plante ressemblait à une orchidée, cependant ses pétales avaient différentes couleurs, jaune, bleu, noir et rouge. Elle avait de plus des épines comme une rose, cette plante servait beaucoup dans les potions, à créer des onguents.**

**Colin s'aperçut que Ginny coupait une fleur, cependant il ne signala pas au professeur de Botanique. Les histoires de cœurs de Ginny n'étaient pas son problème. Tous les Gryffondors savaient qu'elle était folle amoureuse du Survivant depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé de la Chambre des Secrets, mais Harry ne la voyait pas. Ginny était belle même très belle, mais Harry avait un goût plus prononcé sur les hommes. En résumé Ginny n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait là il manquait. Harry avait plusieurs fois affirmé qu'un mec sucer mieux qu'une filles, un mec masturbait mieux qu'une fille, car il connaissait mieux l'appareil génital masculin. Il avait couché avec quelques filles, mais son appétit sexuel n'était jamais satisfait. Cependant depuis l'arrivée ce fils de Mangemort, son appétit sexuel s'était calmé. **

**Il se demanda un instant si Ginny était un garçon , est-ce qu'il coucherait avec elle ? Sûrement pas, Draco avait réussi à percer la glace où d'autres avaient échoué. Colin reconnut cette qualité envers ce fils de Mangemort, à l'avenir il reverrait ses positions, son attitude envers Malefoy.**

**Il avança vers Ginny et souffla à son oreille.**

**« Remets cette plante là où elle l'est sinon je dis la véritable raison de l'absence de ton frère, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai entendu Nott en parler, ou je dis à Harry ce que tu as l'attention de faire avec cette plante, il te méprises déjà, il ne fera que renforcer cette idée, ou je le signale à Chourave qui te met en retenue sachant que tu n'as jamais eu une seule et tu nous feras perdre des points…Remets cette plante ! »**

**Ginny déglutit et remit la plante dans la serre avant de partir elle souffla à Colin.**

**« Ne te mêle pas de mes affaires. »**

**« Ne crées pas d'ennuies, laisse tomber Harry, il ne te voit pas, ne t'aime pas. »notifia Colin en partant vers son cours d'Arithmancie.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Harry continuait à valser mieux, cette fois ci c'était lui qui menait la danse, Théo le suivait. Ils arrêtèrent dès que le charme de la musique finit.**

**« C'est mieux Harry, la prochaine fois essaies d'être moins nerveux et regarde ton partenaire dans les yeux et non tes pieds…Car lorsque que tu feras l'amour avec Draco, tu voudras regarder son visage essoufflé par l'effort, tordu de plaisir, **_**haletant des oui, oui, non, Harry, mmmh c'est bon, encore**_**… »taquina Théo**

**« Théo ! »avertit Pansy**

**« Pas un pour rattraper l'autre. »annonça Hermione**

**« N'empêche qu'il n'a pas tord, je veux voir son visage lorsque mon sexe entrera dans son intimité lentement puis après de plus en plus vite…. »débuta Harry**

**« Harry ! »avertit sa meilleure amie**

**« Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'obsédé. »affirma Pansy**

**« Tu n'es pas mieux Pansy, c'est toi qui affirmes qu'il n'y a pas mieux que des godes qui vibrent. »siffla Hermione**

**« Toi non plus Hermione tu ne vaux pas mieux que nous alors. »conclut Blaise.**

**La Préfète des Lions s'était faite avoir, entrant dans ce petit jeu auquel elle ne gagnait pratiquement jamais. Ils rirent de bon cœur en allant en métamorphose, le groupe eut une surprise en arrivant Draco était à sa table souriant. Harry voulut s'asseoir à côté de lui mais Théo l'en empêcha en lui faisant signe qu'il devait lui parler.**

**« Harry méfie-toi de Ginny, cette fille quand elle te regarde c'est un regard de désir et de convoitise. »**

**« Ginny ne peut rien contre moi. »**

**« Peut-être pas toi,mais contre Draco oui. Reste au maximum avec lui. Ginny dévisage ton fiancé avec haine… »**

**« Ne t'inquiète pas trop Draco reste souvent avec moi ou vous. »**

**« Il n'empêche… »**

**« Théo merci pour le conseil. »**

**Harry s'assit à côté de Draco , avant que son fiancé puisse dire quelque chose, Harry l'embrassa avec passion, et tendresse jusqu'à ce que Minerva les sépara.**

**« Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Malefoy, veuillez garder vos élans d'amour hors de ma classe. »**

**Elle repartit en souriant en remarquant que le blond rougissait, alors qu'Harry le taquinait.**

**« Bon retour parmi nous. »chuchota le Lion**

**« Moi aussi, je suis heureux de te revoir. »murmura le blond.**

**Discrètement Draco prit la main de son aimé pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Hermione et Pansy virent leurs mains jointes, elle sourirent.**

**« Vraiment, ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre . »pensèrent les Préfètes.**

**La porte de la salle de classe était entrouverte, Ginny observa Harry qui tenait la main à ce stupide blondinet.**

**« Profites en tant qu'il est à toi. »siffla froidement la rousse avant de partir.**

**Elle ne s'aperçut pas que quelqu'un l'avait entendu. Il sortit de l'ombre, et dévisagea la silhouette pulpeuse de la rousse.**

**« Ah, les Weasley ! le frère et la sœur , on peut les mettre dans le même paquet, aussi vicieux que l'un que l'autre. »**

**A suivre…**

**Review ?**

**Merci aux reviewers anonymes**

**Merci à ma merveilleuse bêta qui vient de fêter son anniversaire.**

**Joyeux anniversaire !**

**Je sais cela termine en queue de poisson mais cela donne aux lecteurs envie de lire la suite ?**

**Par ailleurs ma Bêta dit que je suis sadique de terminer de cette façon.**

**Pour ceux qui me demande quand est-ce qu'ils vont franchir le cap, et bien patientez.**

**Bisous**

**J'espère que cela vous a plût**

**Je suis désolée pour le retard**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre VIII : Amitié douteuse, visite à l'hôpital**

**Depuis la tentative de viol sur Draco, la Nymphe ne restait jamais seule, ce qui au début rassurait le blond mais à force, il trouvait que cet élan de protection était étouffante. Il voulait en parler à son fiancé, de lui demander de freiner ses ardeurs. Cependant, Draco ne trouvait pas le courage de lui avouer , il avait demandé des conseils à sa mère qui lui répétait sans cesse dans ses lettres qu'Harry jouait les princes charmants, remplissait son rôle de mari, assurer la protection de son conjoint. Draco avait alors abandonner l'idée d'en parler. Les cours se passaient relativement bien à part avec Madame Ombrage qui lui posait des questions qui n'étaient pas de son niveau, ou le prenait comme cobaye pour toutes les potions ratées de Neville Longdubat. Par ailleurs, il avait plus souvent vu l'infirmerie qu'une salle de classe. Cela énervait Harry qui se plaignait de ne pouvoir passer du temps avec son fiancé, ce qui signifiait que notre Survivant ne pouvait pas fricoter avec son blond. Harry soupira dans sa chambre devant son devoir de botanique.**

**« Combien de temps, devrais-je encore attendre avant de faire l'amour avec lui…. »pensa Harry**

**Depuis quelques temps, Harry rêvait du jour où il prendrait la virginité de son fiancé, il avait imaginé plusieurs scénario : Dans un jacuzzi …c'était pour plus tard, la cuisine … une fois qu'il serait plus expérimenté, dans son lieu de travail … un classique certes mais qui valait la peine de le faire ! Il le ferait sûrement dans leur appartement, des pétales de roses disposées sur le lit dans la pièce, tous les deux en tenue d'Adam, Draco en dessous de lui , ses ongles s'enfonceraient dans l'omoplate, la Nymphe gémirait doucement son prénom, Harry l'embrasserait ses lèvres, son cou, ses tétons durcies par le plaisir se pointeraient fièrement…**

**Rien que d'y penserLe Survivant se sentait durcir. Le voilà bon pour un petit tête à tête avec petit Harry. Il soupira, se levant pour aller dans la salle de bain.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Draco se trouvait dans la chambre des Préfets utilisait par Blaise et Théo. Il était en discussion sur le sujet qu'il n'aimait pas aborder avec sa mère : le sexe, les plaisir sexuels…Mais, Draco était là de son plein grès, un jour où l'autre Harry ne se contenterait plus de câlin, baisers, et caresses…un jour ou l'autre son fiancé voudra franchir le cap, il tenait à honorer son mari, son travail conjugal à savoir, devenir un bon amant. Harry ne devra pas tout faire, et lui restait là à recevoir les bienfaits du sexe, il voulait lui rendre la pareil. Draco se le jurait mentalement. C'était la raison de sa venue, demander des conseils à Blaise et son petit ami qui lui semblait plus expérimentés ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que le couples de Serpentards étaient de pervers purs et durs.**

**« Donc, tu veux connaitre des petits tuyaux… »commença Blaise**

**Draco hocha la tête.**

**« D'accord, pour commencer…d'ailleurs par où commencer… »questionna Théo en posant l'index droit sur son front.**

**«La fellation ! C'est qui a de meilleur avant l'acte (rougissement de la part du blond) pour s'entraîner on le fera avec des bananes. »exposa Blaise.**

**Il appela un elfe qui leur apporta les fruits demandés. Draco faisait une belle concurrence avec les tomates, Théo se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas exploser.**

**Théo se proposa de montrer le mouvement,il enleva la peau jusqu'à la moitié.**

**« Observes ton professeur et fais comme moi. »ordonna Théo**

**« D'accord, mais je veux que Blaise sorte, c'est assez honteux de le faire devant toi alors devant ton petit ami… »argumenta Draco**

**Blaise quitta la pièce avec regret, seul Théo aurait droit au spectacle. Il soupira, en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque.**

**Draco regardait non observait les mouvements de la langue du Serpentard, il s'appliquait à la tâche, c'était ce qu'on pouvait dire. Yeux fermés, assis sur le lit, il lécha la banane de toute sa longueur, l'avalant entièrement par moment pour la faire ressortir.**

**Draco rougissait à chaque fois qu'il voyait Théo sucer doucement le fruit. Lorsque ce fut son tour,le blond prit son courage à deux mains, ferma les yeux, lécha délicatement le bout de la banane sous l'œil amusé du Serpentard qui l'encourageait.**

**« Oui, c'est cela doucement bien…bien, n'aie pas peur Draco, le sexe d'Harry est plus imposant que cela… »encouragea Théo**

**La langue du Gryffondor lécha le fruit sur toute sa longueur, au bout d'un moment sans s'en rendre compte, le blond laissait échapper quelques gémissements. Théo sourit devant l'innocence de la Nymphe.**

**Draco arrêta de sucer la banane quand elle se fendit en deux. Paniquant Draco regarda avec angoisse le fruit coupé.**

**« J'ai mal fait…Harry va avoir mal si je…. »**

**« Calme-toi, pour une première leçon c'était bien , très bien …si tu le suces comme aujourd'hui, Harry te donneras du bon lait… »affirma vicieusement le Serpentard**

**Draco ne comprenant pas l'allusion avec le sperme et le lait, comprit qu'il lui donnerait du lait de vache, c'était sûrement une coutume que l'on pratiquait pendant l'acte, pour renforcer la fécondité ou un truc de ce genre. Il n'osait pas demander l'avis de Théo, ni à sa mère.**

**« Leçon numéro deux, tes mains…n'hésite pas à le caresser, découvre son corps par le toucher, quand Harry te feras l'amour, utilises au maximum tes cinq sens, tu utilises pour l'instant que ta vue, mais les quatre autres sens ne sont pas négligés. Tu peux découvrir son corps par le toucher…tes mains sont des instruments du plaisir…caresse-le son torse, ses tétons, son entrejambe, ses fesses, sa nuque…bref tout tes pieds peuvent jouer le rôle des mains seulement tu caresses ses mollets, ses cuisses… »**

**« Oui, je vois à peu près… »rougit le blond.**

**« Le goût, ta langue ne sert pas qu'à embrasser sa jumelle, comme tu as remarqué pour la fellation…même chose utilise-là. Pour l'ouïe c'est par rapport aux soupirs qu'il donne, plus tu l'excites, plus il gémit, et puis cela ne peut être que bénéfiques car es gémissements vont provoquer les tiens. Cherche ses zones érogènes, généralement c'est l'oreille mais cela peut être le nombril. L'odorat est un peu inutiles dans ce cas…ah si le lendemain, vous puez le sexe à plein nez… »ricana le Serpentard**

**Les joues du lion prirent une jolie couleur écarlates.**

**« Surtout, laisse-toi aller, détends-toi, fais les choses comme tu le sens. »**

**« Mais…l'acte en lui-même…c'est douloureux …. »angoissa le blond**

**« Harry ne te fera pas mal,cependant dans un premier temps, j'avoue que c'est douloureux, mais Harry sait utiliser ses doigts, aie confiance en lui, cela glissera tout seul. »assura Théo.**

**Draco rassuré acquiesça, partit en direction de la bibliothèque. En chemin, il croisa la dernière personne qui voulait rencontrer : Ginny Weasley qui lui souriait. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre lorsqu'elle l'appela. Cependant, cela ne découragea pas la rousse qui empoigna son bras l'entraînant dans une salle vide. Elle jeta quelques sorts d'intimités. Draco la fixait suspicieusement, devant lui Ginny se tordait les doigts, et semblait apeurée.**

**« J'irai droit au but…je sais que mon frère a tenté de faire, de te faire…son attitude est inexcusable,vraiment, j'ai honte de l'avoir pour frère. »déclara Ginny**

**« … »**

**« Je te présente des excuses pour tout ce que je t'ai dit…j'agis dans l'intérêt d'Harry…il est très fragile depuis la bataille finale, l'amour cela lui fait peur… »**

**« Il a peur…d'aimer ? »**

_**Quel blanc bec, il tombe droit dans mon piège, je me demande ce qu'Harry le trouve. Sex-appeal zéro, sensualité moins vingt, c'est encore un bébé. **_**Pensa Ginny**

**« On est partit sur de mauvaises bases, j'aimerais qu'on soit ami…Je regrette mon attitude , mes actions contre toi…je suis sincère. »**

**« Vraiment ? Moi aussi, j'aimerai qu'on soit amis (même si ma mère et Harry n'approuveraient pas pensa Draco.), je ne peux pas te faire entièrement confiance, mais petit à petit je ne douterai plus de ta bonne foi, je vais immédiatement dire à Harry et ses amis la bonne nouvelle. »**

**Il commença à s'éloigner de Ginny. Elle écarquilla les yeux, Harry&Cie ne devaient absolument pas être au courant de cette amitié. Connaissant Harry, il ferait tout pour briser cette pseudo amitié.**

**Elle lui prit le bras, l'empêchant d'atteindre la porte.**

**« Ecoute Malefoy, Harry ne me fait pas confiance toi si. »**

**« Harry sera content et…. »**

**« Non, je veux d'abord mieux te connaître, et puis Harry ne m'aime pas. Je veux lui prouver que je suis pas comme mon frère, je t'ai causé pas mal de tord…Je crois que je dois d'abord me racheter auprès de toi. »**

**Draco pesa le pour et le contre accepta ce début d'amitié, cependant elle mit une condition que cette amitié devait rester secrète, ce qui étonna le blond mais il ne rouspéta pas. Il partit en souriant direction son appartement sous les yeux malicieux de Ginny.**

**« Etape numéro se rapprocher de blondinet succès. »murmura la rousse.**

**Draco arriva dans l'appartement, il ne trouva pas Harry, il décida de l'attendre dans sa chambre, Harry sortit de la salle de bain tombant sur Draco assis sur sa chaise de bureau lisant son devoir de botanique. Il le trouvait adorable, Draco annotait quelques petits indications sur son parchemin. Harry décida de le surprendre en l'enlaçant par derrière. Il s'approcha à pas de loup, et le prit dans ses bras. La Nymphe sursauta puis se détendit en sentant l'odeur de son fiancé.**

**« Dis, tu ne veux pas faire cette saleté de devoir à ma place ? »**

**« Non, j'écrivais quelques petites recommandations…acceptes cela comme une aide… »**

**« Tu ne veux vraiment pas faire mon devoir ? »**

**Harry lécha son oreille sensuellement, il fut récompensé par un faible gémissement de la part de son fiancé. Draco essaya de le faire recentrer sur son parchemin, mais la langue du Survivant s'amusait à lui prodiguer du plaisir. Draco avait de plus en plus chaud, il avait du mal à lire les phrases de son fiancé, il fermait les yeux appréciant les caresses buccales. Dès qu'il rouvrait les yeux, Draco relisait au moins cinq fois la même phrase, le souffle chaud erratique d'Harry se percutait contre la joue du blond qui avait du mal à respirer.**

**« Ha…ha…Har…ry…le devoir…mmmh »**

**« Oublie le devoir. »**

**Le blond se retourna vers son fiancé pour le gronder, cependant une bouche emprisonna ses lèvres fines . Tout d'abord surpris,Draco écarquilla les yeux, avant de les fermer. Harry en profita pour le soulever, et l'allongea sur son lit sans rompre le baiser.**

**Draco voulait donner du plaisir à son fiancé, se mit à le caresser avec hésitation ses cheveux, ses oreilles, puis avec plus d'assurance il déboutonna la chemise. Ils durent se séparer pour manque d'air, front contre front, leurs souffles erratiques se mélangeaient, Draco s'appliquait à enlever cette chemise gênante, laissant son fiancé torse nu. Il rougit à la vue du corps athlétique du fils aîné des Potter. Draco regarda avec appréhension le torse du jeune éphèbe. Pour le rassurer, Harry prit sa main et la posa sur son torse. Les doigts graciles du blond effleura les tétons durcis en premier pis ses doigts alla vers ses abdos qui se contractaient sous l'attouchement du blond. Harry avait les yeux fermés, la respiration erratique, par moment il laissait échapper quelques soupirs.**

**Les doigts de Draco continuaient l'exploration de son torse, quand tout à coup Harry inversa la position mettant le blond au-dessus de lui, les jambes du blond entourait sa taille. Draco prit une jolie couleur vermeille lorsqu'il sortit la dureté de son pantalon mais surtout lorsqu'il sentit qu'il n'était pas aussi le seul à avoir une érection. Draco et Harry gémirent de concert quand Draco voulut essayer de trouver une meilleure position, il frotta son érection contre la sienne involontairement.**

**« C'est bon…si bon…Dray caresse-moi… »**

**Harry commença à remuer des hanches, Draco suivit le mouvement. Le blond décida d'utilisait sa langue, il suçota les tétons durcies, Harry rejeta la tête en arrière, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une Pansy qui interrompu leur jeu sensuel .**

**« Harry, Draco bien que je sois ravie de la tournure que prend votre relation, il faut travailler…Ombrage nous a donné un parchemin de soixante dix-sept centimètres sur les propriétés du Polynectar. »déclara la Préfète des Serpentards**

**« PANSY ! »avertit le Prince des Rouges et Ors en se redressant complètement.**

**« Au fait, le Quiddicht te réussit bien Harry, joli torse, Draco superbe suçon sur ton cou. »prononça Pansy avant de partir en fermant la porte.**

**Draco rougit et , se dégagea du corps chaud, il réarrangea sa natte, et sa chemise, pendant qu'Harry grognait , pestait contre Pansy, tout en s'habillant. D'abord Hermione, maintenant elle, après ce sera qui Blaise ou Théo ? Il était seul avec Draco, sur il n'allait pas lui faire l'amour là, mais juste un avant goût. Le blond avait bien réagit , il avait même eu le courage de le toucher, de le lécher mais ô joie, ô grand désespoir Pansy avait cru bon de les déranger. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il les avait vues nues , Pansy en train de léchait le sexe de sa meilleure amie, qu'elle devait se permettre de débarquer au mauvais moment. Il avait affirmé que c'était n accident que ce n'était pas intentionnel, mais ces dernières n'en avaient cures. Encore heureux qu'il était torse nu.**

**Harry soupira et ramassa son devoir de botanique, direction le petit salon. **

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Quelque part dans l'aile ouest du château Remus et Dolores étaient en pleine discussions divergentes pour ne pas dire dispute. Depuis l'annonce de l'annulation des fiançailles entre Ronald et Draco elle était devenue encore plus irritable et infecte envers Draco. Cela Remus l'avait remarqué, il avait parlé avec la nymphe qui revenait à chaque fois blessé lors de ses cours de Potions. Il avait avertit le directeur abordant le problème de Draco. Hélas, en l'absence de preuves concrètes, le problème était classé sans suite. De plus, Dolorès avait très mal pris le fait qu'Albus se rangeait quand même de l'avis de Remus sans le spécifiait. Alors rien que pour gâcher la bonne humeur de Poudlard, elle avait donné un devoir aux élèves, la plupart avait échoué, du coup en guise de punition elle avait ordonné d'annuler le Bal, en mettant en avant que les élèves avaient les ASPICS, en vue des piètres résultats qu'ils avaient obtenu. Albus se rangea du côté de Dolores et décidera d'annoncer l'annulation du Bal.**

**« Je vous demande de revoir votre décision annuler le Bal serait… »**

**« Une très bonne chose, au lieu que les élèves se dispersent en activités ludiques, ils étudieront, les ASPICS sont des examens cruciaux. Ma décision est irrévocable ! »**

**« Alors Parlons du cas Draco, pour moi ce problème n'est pas réglé mais étouffé par vos bons soins. Draco est un…. »**

**« Hybride classé dangereux selon le Ministère… »**

**« C'est à dire vous Madame Ombrage, il n'a pas agressé un élève jusqu'à ce jour par contre vous Madame, vous vous permettez de vous en servir comme cobaye en usant les potions ratées de Neville, Draco est un être humain ! »**

**« Non , un Hybride si c'est pour me tenir ce genre de propos que vous m'avez interpellée dans le couloir, j'ai des élèves de troisièmes années qui attendent mon cours . Sur ce, au revoir. »**

**Dolores partit avant que Remus n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Dans l'appartement du couple de Gryffondors Pansy ne se gênait pas pour partager avec ses amis de la petite scène de câlinage entre Harry et Draco . Le blond ne savait plus où se mettre, Harry grommela quelques mots dans sa barbe inexistante. Hermione et les Serpentards rirent, mais regrettaient amèrement de n'avoir pas pu voir cette scène.**

**« J'ai hâte d'être à Samedi vous voir danser tous les deux…. »rêvassa Hermione**

**« Nous aussi .»ajoutèrent les Serpentards**

**« En attendant, vous êtes venus pour nos devoirs de botanique, alors concentrons-nous sur la botanique. »ordonna Draco**

**« Oui, tu as raison après on déjeune. »compléta son fiancé.**

**Dès qu'ils eurent finis de comparer les différents devoirs, ils se rendirent dans la grande salle. Ils s'assirent à la table des Serpentards, ils notèrent que les délicieux plats n'étaient pas encore servis. Comme pour répondre aux questions muettes des élèves , le directeur se leva avec un air peiné.**

**« Mes enfants, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, le Bal de Samedi est annulé(cris de protestation de la part des élèves), Madame Ombrage (Encore ce crapaud chuchota Harry) m'a fait part de son inquiétude(Tu parles , elle veut nous pourrir l'année murmura Blaise) devant les résultats catastrophiques pour ne pas employer le mot désastreux lors de son interrogation surprises pour les cinquièmes et septièmes années… Je suis en regret d'annuler le Bal, pour vous permettre de travailler…Sur ce , bonne appétit. »finit Albus en s'asseyant**

**Jamais les élèves n'avaient été aussi furieux. Les Poufssouffles regrettaient la présence du professeur Rogue, au moins lui annuler pas le bal, il donnait des heures de retenues, enlevait des points à gogo, mais cette ombrage arrivait , imposait ses lois, son point de vue, et des restrictions en veux-tu ,en voilà.**

**« Putain, je n'aurais pas dû la sauver lors de la bataille finale, j'aurais dû la laisser se faire tuer par les Détraqueurs. »siffla Blaise**

**« Blaise, je connais ton antipathie pour cette horrible femme mais elle ne le mérite pas. »argumenta Hermione**

**« C'est vrai, elle ne le mérite pas (« Pansy »murmura Hermione en posant la main sur son genou), lorsqu'elle était prisonnière de Voldemort, mes parents auraient dû la laisser , mourir sous les coups des CRUCIO. »sourit Pansy.**

**« Bien parlé Pansy. »exposèrent Harry, Blaise et Théo.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Du côté de Ginny, l'annonce de l'annulation du Bal avait en quelque peu rétractait son plan. Elle devait gagner à tout prix sa confiance, pour la réussite de son projet. Elle fixa Draco qui parlait avec animation avec la Préfète des Lions, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, le regard d'Harry et le sien se croisèrent, il lui envoya un regard noir, ce qui la déstabilisa, cependant Harry l'acheva en embrassant passionnément son fiancé sous ses yeux.**

**Ginny arrêta de les dévisager , préférant manger sa purée.**

**« Profites-en Harry quand il est encore proche de toi. »murmura la rousse**

**« Ginny, à qui parles-tu ? »demanda Neville**

**« Rien, je dictais dans ma tête les différentes formules que l'on a apprise en sortilège. »**

**Neville accepta plus ou moins cette réponse.**

**« Vraiment, toi cela ne te fout pas les boules de savoir que le bal est supprimé ? Déjà que Ron n'est plus à Poudlard, je l'acceptais mais là, le bal c'était la seule chose distrayante. »se plaignit Seamus**

**« En parlant de Ron, Ginny tu ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi il ne vient plus en cours, surtout depuis que l'on sait que ses fiançailles ont été annulé…C'est bizarre…l'article de Skeeter l'a achevé à mon avis. »conclut Dean**

_**Flash-back**_

_**L'annulation de ses fiançailles avait été annihilé par le ministre de la Justice, Rita Skeeter s'était empressée d'éditer un article, ce qui lui valut une amende de 34552,25 Gallions, pour cet article d'ordre privé affirmait Arthur Weasley. C'était trop tard , tous les élèves avaient lu l'article, il ne mentionnait pas la tentative de viol, il mentait sur certains points comme par exemple le fait que les conjoints s'étaient séparés par consentement mutuel. Ron avait une autre fiancée mais elle était en France. C'était pour cela qu'il était partit rejoindre sa dulcinée. Dans ce cas, pourquoi l'avoir fiancé avec Draco ? A cela encore, le mensonge baignait dans cet article : le jeune Ronald par crainte de ne pas plaire à sa fiancée, avait cherché une personne qui lui ressemblait.**_

_**Fin des fiançailles entre Ronald Weasley et Draco Malefoy**_

_En effet, quelle ne fut pas la surprise que d'apprendre la fin des fiançailles entre ses deux êtres. Draco et Ronald se sont séparés par accord. Ronald avait semble t-il une fiancée Française. Selon ses dires, il aurait redouté cette rencontre entre cette sorcière et lui, Draco ressemblant grandement à sa fiancé, il s'est fiancé juste pour un coup d'essai. Son intention n'était pas mauvaise , il présente notamment ses excuses à la famille de Malefoy. Dans ce cas, mes chers lecteurs, pourquoi ne pas avoir annoncé ces fiançailles avec cette sorcière ? Pourquoi avoir choisi Draco alors qu'il était promis à Harry Potter ?Juste une question de ressemblance avec sa fiancée ? Cette réponse est trop vague à mon humble avis. Après quelques minutieuses enquêtes, notre investigations ont donné un résultat : Draco est une Nymphe, d'une puissance aussi égal que son fiancé Harry Potter. Les Weasley craindraient-ils ce couple ?_

_Rita Skeeter_

_**Fin du flash-back**_

**Les Weasley avaient vécut la pire humiliation public,enfin surtout Ron, Molly, Ginny, et Arthur. Leurs autres enfants n'avaient ajouté aucun commentaire à part que les histoires de leur frère ne les concernaient pas, s'ils voulaient un(e) fiancé(e), il n'avait qu'à choisir à Poudlard.**

**Ginny avait été écoeuré par leur attitude non révoltée.**

**Au cours d'un dîner de famille, ses frères lui avaient conseillé fortement sœur de renoncer à Harry Potter.**

_**Flash-back**_

_**Tous les Weasley étaient dans le manoir familial à part Percy qui n'avait pu se libérer, malheureusement au grand regret des parents, les frères ne pourraient que une journée. Chacun avait raconté ses affaires de commerce, les clients, de leur fiancées. A ce sujet, Bill s'était rappelé que Ron s'était fiancé avec un Malefoy. Lorsqu'ils apprirent leur séparation, Bill avait rit, Charlie , et les jumeaux ne s'étonnèrent pas à cette nouvelle. Molly et Arthur se fâchèrent face au comportement des quatre fils aînés.**_

_**« Franchement, Ron tu croyais quoi ? Draco a dû savoir qu'il était fiancé depuis qu'il est tout petit, il ne voyait qu'une seule personne Harry. »exposa Charlie**_

_**« Je suis content que tu ais renoncé à lui. Fleur m'a certifié qu'il n'aimait qu'une seule personne depuis qu'il était petit Harry Potter. D'ailleurs, quand je le gardais de temps en temps, Draco s'exprimait avec amour en abordant le thème Harry, il collectionnait tous les articles de lui. Le jour où il fut admis lors de la bataille finale, Draco lui envoyait des boîtes de biscuits, pour qu'il se réveille plus vite grâce à l'odeur des biscuits…C'était comme s'ils étaient marié et femme…Mais le pire, Draco a su exactement le jour de son réveil »finit Bill**_

_**« Draco je ne le connais pas… »commencé George**_

_**« Mais une chose est sûre… »compléta Fred**_

_**« S'il est comme Bill nous l'a décrit…. »Déclara Georges**_

_**« C'est qu'il est amoureux d'Harry Potter . »finit Fred**_

_**« Et face à l'amour on ne peut rien faire. »termina Charlie.**_

_**Les parents outrés par rapport aux propos de leur fils quittèrent la pièce ainsi que Ron qui étaient en colère. Il ne restait plus que Ginny qui regardaient ses frères sans comprendre.**_

_**« Tu sais Ginny, tu souffriras éternellement si tu n'arrêtes pas de courir après Harry. »continua Charlie.**_

_**« Lorsqu'il était venu à la maison, son regard était neutre, mais lorsque j'ai vu sur l'article de journal où il embrassait passionnément son fiancé, son visage était lumineux. »prononça Bill avant de prendre une tasse de thé.**_

_**« C'est vrai ils s'aiment passionnément… »commença Georges**_

_**« Renonce, tu risques d'en souffrir ou pire tu risques de devenir folle . »finit Fred**_

_**« Tu aimes Harry certes, mais… »débuta Charlie**_

_**« Ca suffit je ne veux plus rien entendre de votre part, depuis que toi Charlie tu as ta fiancée Allemande Helga Bach illustre sorcière descendante du musicien Bach, tu ne viens jamais à la maison ! »cria la benjamine**_

_**« D'abord, les parents ne l'acceptent pas comme belle-fille et puis mon travail me prend du temps, et surtout je vais devenir père dans six mois, et… »commença Charlie**_

_**« Ensuite, toi Bill, ta Fleurk , personne ne l'aime, puis ta femme Médicomage ordre de Merlin, chaque fois qu'elle vient ici , elle nous parle de votre petite maison, des nouveaux médicaments qu'elle a mis au point, et des futurs triplés qu'elle attendant ! »cria Ginny**_

_**« D'abord, c'est Fleur, elle ne sait pas comment détendre l'atmosphère.. »commença Bill**_

_**« Quant à George sa fiancé Japonaise Maya Kito toujours en kimono, qui est écrivain… »s'époumona Ginny.**_

_**« Elle n'ose pas aller dans notre famille car elle sait que nos parents sont des politiciens, elle est intimidée.. »argumenta Georges**_

_**Cependant elle n'écoutait plus ce que rétorquait ses frères, décidée de dire ce qu'elle pensait de ses frères. Elle les jalousait, ses cinq grands frères en excluant bien sûr Ronald, ils avaient réussi leur vie, fiancé à de superbes jeunes femmes remarquables.**_

_**« Pour finir, Fred fiancé à un splendide Veela Suédois grand restaurateur et est cousin éloigné de la famille Royale. Ton saleté de Veela qui refuse de nous connaître ! »beugla la rousse**_

_**Fred en avait marre la gifla de toutes ses forces, ce qui l'a calma.**_

_**« C'est bon, tu as vidé ton linge sale ? Rappelle-toi la dernière fois que Sven est venu, Ron ne tenait pas en place, il est traumatisé par vos regards bovins que vous lui jetiez, il me l'a avoué bizarrement Charlie, Bill, Percy, et Georges ainsi que leurs petites amies lui parlaient normalement sans lui baver dessus. Il a peur de Londres et de toutes ses putains de lois sur les êtres magiques…Cela lui fout les jetons, je suis fatigué je vais me coucher. »déclara Fred**_

_**Il quitta la pièce, en claquant la porte.**_

_**« Vraiment, Ginny je ne te reconnais plus. »finit Georges.**_

_**« Tu ne trouveras jamais quelqu'un à aimer avec ce comportement de petite fille gâtée, Harry ne t'aimera jamais , ouvre les yeux. »souffla Charlie avant de partir**_

_**Les trois garçons partirent laissant leur sœur réfléchir sur cette discussion.**_

_**Fin du flash-back**_

**Ginny observa encore une fois le couple, Draco nourrissait à la becqueté un Harry qui ne voulait pas manger ses asperges servit , par Hermione. Harry refusait obstinément d'ouvrir la bouche . Draco eut une idée il prit le légume le mit en bouche en rougissant, Harry eut une meilleure vision du légume en question, il avança ses lèvres dégustant l'asperge, il croqua chaque bouchée, il rencontra les lèvres de son fiancé, il les embrassa avec ferveur.**

**« Maintenant tu peux manger tes asperges, tout seul. » s'enthousiasma Draco.**

**« Nan ! Enfin, si tu me le donnes avec tes lèvres. »répondit Harry.**

**Draco rougit, bredouilla quelques onomatopées avant de recommencer son petit jeu toutefois, il fut interrompu par Madame Ombrage qui ne tolérait aucun écart à table. Les élèves devaient utiliser les couverts pour tous les aliments y compris les frites, les sorciers devaient se tenir droit, leur bouche ne devaient qu'être utilisée pour manger. Dans les couloirs, aucun couple ne devaient se tenir la main, pas de gestes tendres. Elle avait presque réussi à vouloir qu'Harry et Draco dorment dans le dortoir. Si Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas refusé, elle aurait recommencé ses grandes lois qui ne servaient à rien.**

**Harry&Cie soupirèrent de concert, Draco se tenait droit évitant de la regarder. Il savait que cette femme avait une dent contre lui. A défaut de lui infliger des heures de retenues, il goûtait toutes les potions ratées de Neville. Quelquefois dans les couloirs, Madame Ombrage le prenait à part pour essayer de le persuader d'accepter les fiançailles avec Ronald que plutôt choisir Harry. Draco répondait toujours la même phrase : **_**Depuis tout petit, je suis fiancé avec Harry et personne d'autre.**_** Devant cette phrase, Dolores s'inclinait.**

**Draco sentit qu'on le secouait c'était Théo qui lui demandait s'il voulait venir l'après-midi avec eux à Pré au Lard. Il consentit à les suivre, cependant Ginny lui fit un petit signe qu'Harry remarqua à la place de son fiancé. Il demanda à ses amis de partir devant, qu'il les rejoindrait dans quelques minutes. Il avança vers Ginny, empoigna son bras violement pour s'enfermer dans une salle vide. Cette dernière excitée, se laissa docilement faire.**

**« Je vais être clair, ne t'approche pas de Draco . »**

**« Harry… »**

**« Pour toi ce sera Potter. Ne prononce pas mon prénom dans ta bouche infecte. »**

**« Har..Potter, je croyais que toi et moi… »**

**« Ecoute une bonne foi pour toute cette nuit, je ne t'ai pas prise ta virginité durant ma sixième année. »**

**« Alors comment cela se fait-il que je me réveille toute nue dans une chambre à côté de toi ? »**

**« Combien de fois devrai-je te l'expliquer, je ne tiens pas à deux verres de Whisky Pur Feu, tous les Gryffondors le savent , je me déshabille , je garde mon boxer, puis je dors ! »**

**« Je n'y crois pas. »**

**« Hermione m'a lancé le sort de RAPPELTOUT le lendemain, tu étais dans la chambre tu baisais quelqu'un mais ce n'était pas moi, je t'ai vu peut-être une seconde avant que je m'endorme dans le lit de Neville. »**

**« Je n'y crois pas, c'est toi qui m'a fait l'amour. »**

**« Tu rêves, tu le sais très bien que ce n'est pas moi qui ait prit ta virginité. C'est ce Steve de Poufsouffle. »**

**« C'est toi qui… »**

**Harry soupira.**

**« Mais ma parole, il faut te faire soigner, je ne t'ai pas baisé. Beaucoup de gens peuvent le témoigner…La seule personne à qui je ferai l'amour c'est mon fiancé. »**

**Ginny en colère le regarda froidement. **

**« Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve à ce gugusse ? Toi qui n'aimait personne. »**

**« Il m'a appris à aimer, je lui dois beaucoup,il n'est pas comme certaines filles ou mecs obsédés par mon image , ma célébrité, il apprend à me connaître , on a déjà eu cette discussion je crois…Pour revenir au sujet principal, ne t'approche plus de Draco. Je ne sais pas ce que tu essayes de faire,mais arrête si tu ne veux pas de te faire lyncher par la population…La célébrité a dû bon, la population sorcière ont plus confiance en moi qu'au gens du Ministère. »**

**Harry partit laissant la rousse sans qu'il ne put entendre la dernière parole.**

**« C'est vrai toi et moi on connaît la vérité mais pas ton cher Malefoy. »**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**L'après-midi, Draco et Harry avait réussi à se retrouver seuls ils avaient acheté des friandises, ils flânaient dans les rues en chemin ils rencontrèrent Sirius qui marchait rapidement avec trois boîtes de chocolats. Ils décidèrent de le suivre, Sirius allait à Sainte Mangouste dans la section Gynécomagie. Ils cherchèrent la chambre 666, où des cris sortaient de la pièce, l'infirmière traumatisée sortit en courant.**

**« Ce patient est le diable en personne, il hurle , se plaint tout le temps… »pesta l'infirmière.**

**Sirius l'interpella demandant s'il pouvait lui rendre visite , cette dernière accepta. Draco, Harry et Sirius toquèrent, Serverus lâcha un **_**entrez**_** glacial . Ils prirent leur courage à deux mains, pénétrèrent dans la chambre, un bouquet de fleur reposa sur un chevet, le Maître de Potion avait une perfusion sur son bras gauche, on pouvait voir un joli ventre s'arrondir, Sirius l'embrassa sur son front avant de lui donner le chocolat. **

**« Bon…bonjour professeur. »bégaya Draco**

**« Salut Serverus ! »salua Harry**

**« Bon rétablissement, nous sommes venus sans fleur à part quelques petites friandises, mais ce n'est pas très sain pour le bébé. »Déclara Draco**

**Serverus continua de dévorait les chocolats sous les regards ébahis des personnes présentes.**

**« Serverus, mon chéri ne fais pas peur à l'infirmière. »gronda gentiment son mari**

**« Elle n'a pas qu'à me laisser la boîte de cookie que Lily m'avait donné. »répondit effrontément le directeur des Serpentards.**

**« C'est la huitième infirmière que tu renvoies, ****la huitième****! »exposa Sirius.**

**« Et alors, il y en a d'autres, elle m'énerve avec leur bon soins , **_**Monsieur Snape, ne bougez pas, Monsieur Snape, je vais faire votre lit, faites un petit tour dans l'hôpital, Monsieur Snape, sonnez lorsqu'on doit vous changez votre perfusion gnagnagna**_**. Je ne suis pas un enfant ! »prononça Serverus**

**« Tu agis comme tel. »contra Sirius.**

**Draco et Harry sentant qu'une dispute allait jaillir dans la pièce, changèrent de sujet.**

**« Serverus, tu dois revenir à Poudlard car Dumby nous a dégoté Ombrage comme remplacente ! Ombrage, le crapaud du Ministère. »siffla le Survivant.**

**Serverus arrêta de manger ses chocolats s'intéressant à la conversation tout comme Sirius.**

**« Là Albus exagère, mettre une conne comme Ombrage pour ****me**** remplacer. Remus aurait dû prendre ma place et toi imbécile de cabot tu aurais dû prendre le poste de DCFM. Saleté de chien à la noix ! Vraiment, les Gryffondors plus cons qu'eux tu meures ! »soupira Serverus.**

**Les Gryffondors en question s'efforcèrent de se calmer, il est enceint donc les hormones carabinés avec son caractère de cochon ne pouvaient donner qu'un Serverus encore plus désagréable que d'habitude. Sirius souffla un bon coup avant de lui adresser la parole.**

**« Serverus, reconnais que les Gryffondors excellent au lit, jamais à cours d'imagination, toujours partant pour le fun et le nouveau même si c'est bizarre. »susurra Sirius en mordillant l'oreille de son mari qui gémit**

**Draco rougissait , il prit la main d'Harry en quittant la pièce. Il courut aussi vite qu'il put. Harry surpris de cet empressement, l'arrêta dans un couloir désert. Il le plaqua contre un mur , il observait son fiancé qui triturait sa natte en signe de nervosité. Ses yeux ne croisaient pas le regard de son fiancé, ses joues prenaient une jolie couleur coquelicot.**

**« Dray… »**

**Le susnommé l'observa.**

**« On allait interrompre …c'est intime…c'est privé, je refuse de les déranger. »**

**Harry le dévisagea, Draco se mordait les lèvres, il le trouvait adorable, il le prit dans ses bras.**

**« Draco tu es mignon. Allez viens on fait encore un tour puis on rentre.»**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**De retour au château, Draco partit à la bibliothèque, en chemin il croisa Ginny qui courait vers lui, il n'eut pas le temps de la saluer qu'elle prit son bras pour aller dans une salle vide. **

**« Excuse-moi Malefoy… »**

**« … »**

**« Je t'ai cherché partout… »**

**« On était à Pré au Lard, mais toi pourquoi tu m'as pris mon bras ? »**

**« Je voulais te parler…Où vous en êtes avec Harry ? »**

**« Je préférai ne pas aborder ce sujet avec toi, c'est trop personnel mais toi comment as-tu connus Harry ? »**

**Ginny s'offusqua un peu puis sourit.**

**« Harry a été mon premier petit copain, mon premier amant. »**

**Draco écarquilla les yeux.**

**« Je suis même tombé enceinte mais j'ai avorté, Harry ne voulait pas de l'enfant, il avait un monde à sauver. »**

**Les jambes du blond tremblaient de plus en plus, il s'assit sur une table, il retenait difficilement ses larmes. Ginny sourit méchamment et décida d'en rajouter.**

**« Tu attendais un bébé… »**

**« Oui un enfant, tout ce qui intéresse Harry s'est de dépuceler les vierges, il ne t'a jamais dit **_**je t'aime **_**? Aimer c'est impossible pour lui… »**

**Les larmes du blond coulaient librement sur ses joues il n'essayait plus de les cacher. Pour Harry, il n'était qu'un amuse-gueule, il ne connaissait rien de son fiancé, même Cédric lui avait affirmé que tout ce qui intéressait Harry, c'était le sexe. Draco refusait d'y croire mais après cette révélation, il commençait à douter. Pourtant son fiancé se montrait doux, patient et tendre. Et si tout cela n'était qu'une comédie pour l'amener dans son lit ? Draco se sentit mal, il avait envie de vomir.**

**« Malefoy, je dis cela que pour ton bien. »**

**« Excuse-moi. »**

**Draco se leva et partit en courant.**

**« Trop facile. »siffla Ginny**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Arrivé dans sa chambre, il se jeta dans son lit,et pleura . Intrigué par le bruit, Harry entra dans sa chambre, Il s'approcha de Draco, lorsqu'il voulut le prendre dans ses bras, une bulle de protection bleue entoura la Nymphe l'empêcha de se rapprocher.**

**« Dray qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

**« Tu n'es qu'un salaud! »**

**Harry s'étonna du ton froid et triste que son petit copain lui avait adressé. Non seulement, il ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche, de plus il l'insultait pour finir, Draco avait jeté son petit ami hors de sa chambre.**

**Harry regarda hébété la porte qui se fermait devant lui. Lorsqu'il voulut ouvrir, il se retrouva projeter à l'autre bout de la pièce.**

**Harry se releva, fixa la porte de Draco sans comprendre, ce qu'il avait pu commettre comme erreur. Il s'adossa contre la porte de son fiancé.**

**« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait Dray ? »murmura Harry**

**Dans la chambre de la Nymphe Draco pleurait silencieusement, en serrant son coussin.**

**« J'espère que tout ceci est faux, Harry je t'aime. »pensa le blond avant de s'endormir**

**De l'autre côté de la porte, Harry se leva , se coucha tout habillé dans son lit.**

**« Draco je t'aime. »pensa le Survivant avant de partir dans les bras de Morphée.**

**A suivre**

**Review ?**

**Je remercie ma Bêta et mes reviewers anonymes.**

**Je présente mes excuses aux lecteurs car j'ai eu un problème avec internet, je n'ai pas pu poster de chapitre, ni répondre aux reviews , à vrai dire j'étais bloquée.**

**Je vous pris de croire à ce message, je suis sincère.**

**Félicitations aux Bacheliers 2007**

**Bon courage ceux qui sont au rattrapage**

**Bonnes Vacances**

**A la prochaine**

**Désolée pour ce message en retard**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais prenez le temps de le lire**

**Je recherche une ou deux Bêta pour mes fics : secret des Black et être le fiancé du Sauveur.**

**Mes bêtas n'ont plus le temps **

**Merci j'attends vos reviews**

**Spicy Marmelade**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre IX : Déclaration et invitation**

**Le lendemain matin, Draco évitait Harry, dès qu'il le voyait au détour d'un couloir il se cachait, au moment de manger il passait dans la cuisine, demander des mets aux elfes. Pour les cours ce fut plus difficile, Harry se mettait systématiquement avec lui, il essayait de lui parler, cependant Draco se concentrait sur les leçons qu'il ne l'écoutait pas. Bientôt, les élèves furent au courant de la relation froide entre Harry et Draco, bientôt des filles, draguaient ouvertement le Survivant, d'autres garçons tournaient autour de la Nymphe, ce qui énervait le Prince des Gryffondors, qui laissait entrevoir son aura de puissante.**

**Les amis du couple avaient remarqué le changement d'attitude du blond, il fuyait son fiancé, très souvent en cours il observait tristement Harry. Le regard du Survivant était triste, et sombre. Plusieurs fois, il voulu lui demander ce qu'il avait commis comme erreur, mais le blond ne lui répondait pas, pire lorsqu'il daignait lui répondre ses yeux ne fixaient pas les siens, cela faisait du mal à Harry.**

**Hermione avait marre de cette situation, Draco ressemblait à un zombie, quant à Harry il était devenu sombre et froid. **

**Dans sa chambre de Préfète, Hermione réfléchissait à un plan de les réunir pour qu'ils discutent de leurs problèmes. Cependant, Draco devait d'abord se confier à la Préfète. Elle sortit de sa chambre, rencontra son amante en train de gronder copieusement un Poufsouffle. Décidément il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas. Les Serpentards méprisaient les blaireaux. Le pauvre petit Poufsouffle partit la queue entre les jambes vers la Grande Salle.**

**« Pansy, Pourquoi l'as-tu embêté ? »**

**Pansy se retourna, embrassa rapidement sa petite amie.**

**« Ce crétin, se réjouissait de la fin de l'idylle entre Draco et Harry. Je lui ai dit ma façon de penser. »**

**« En lui enlevant des points et en lui donnant des heures de retenues ? »**

**« Oui mais les heures de retenues seront avec Rusard, ne suis-je pas géniale ? »**

**« Non, diabolique ! »**

**Pansy bouda un peu avant d'entrer dans la salle avec Hermione, elles aperçurent Harry qui touchait à peine à son plat. Elles s'assirent à côté de lui, Théo et Blaise les rejoignirent à l'instant d'après. Ils parlèrent de tout avec Harry mais il répondait par monosyllabes.**

**« Tu as discuté avec lui ? »demanda Pansy**

**Comment veux-tu que je lui adresse la parole s'il me fuit comme la peste ! Le soir, il s'enferme dans sa chambre. »soupira le Survivant.**

**« En tout cas, ce n'est pas normal, Draco t'aime et l'instant d'après il te fuit ? Je suis sûr que quelqu'un est derrière toute cette histoire, et profite de la situation. »exposa Blaise.**

**« Exact, ne montre pas ce visage abattu, cela lui prouvera qu'il a gagné. Harry tu n'es pas un perdant, séduit Draco encore une fois. »argumenta Hermione**

**« Harry, si tu voyais le regard que te lance Draco, il est triste, je crois qu'il veut te parler. »déclara Pansy**

**« C'est vrai ? »demanda Harry.**

**« Oui. Dis-moi, Harry lui as-tu avoué tes sentiments ? Si tu lui avais **_**je t'aime…**_** »insinua Théo**

**« J'allais lui dire…Je lui dirai… »affirma Harry en souriant**

**« Voilà le Harry qu'on connaît. »explosa Blaise.**

**De loin, Ginny observait Harry, il semblait abattu au départ puis il avait retrouvé l'énergie. Il souriait, riait avec ses amis, ce qui l'énerva. De plus, son futur mari ne laissait approcher aucune fille, pire il protégeait Draco des garçons qui lui tournait autour.**

**Ginny avait essayé de lui parler le matin mais Harry l'avait ouvertement ignoré, il lui lançait des regards froids et noirs. La seule action qui l'a consolée, c'était que Draco s'éloignait d'Harry, il ne voulait pas se séparer d'Harry, cependant c'était déjà cela de gagné. Plus il se détachait de son fiancé, plus il se rapprochait de Ginny, qui lui racontait des mensonges sur sa soi disante relation avec Harry.**

**Colin observa quelques instants la rousse, il se pencha vers son oreille.**

**« Je sais que tu es à l'origine de cette querelle entre Harry et Malefoy. Je suis sûr que c'est toi. »murmura Colin**

**« Sans preuve, ton plaidoyer ne tient pas la route. »chuchota Ginny**

**« Il existe deux personnes qui n'aiment pas ce couple : Cédric et toi. Or toi tu es folle d'Harry, et Cédric, et bien, il ne veut plus se frotter à Potter. Donc par esprit déduction, il ne reste que toi. »souffla Colin**

**Il fut content de la voir légèrement trembler.**

**«Ginny, on récolte que ce que l'on a semé. »siffla Colin avant de s'intéresser à la conversation entre Neville et Dean.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Draco se trouvait dans les gradins malgré le froid, il mangeait en regardant le terrain de Quiddicht, il repensa à sa première leçon de vol avec son fiancé, le jour où il passa la nuit dans ses bras, la tentative de viol de Ronald Harry l'avait sauvé, le dîner en famille. Une larme coula sur sa joue rougie.**

**« Pourquoi me souviens-je que des événements mettant en scène Harry ? »murmura la Nymphe**

**Il se dépêcha de finir de déjeuner avant d'aller à son cours, en chemin il croisa Hermione qui lui glissa un papier dans sa poche.**

_Rendez-vous ce soir à 21h dans ma chambre, le mot de passe est_

_Nougatine_

_Hermione_

_Ps : Ta présence n'est pas optionnelle, c'est une citation à comparaître._

**Draco plia le mot et s'assit à côté d'Harry qui lui souriait, seul place de libre. Il rougit, rendit son sourire timidement. En effet, Harry avait déboutonné les quatre premiers boutons de sa chemise, ses cheveux paraissaient encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude. Draco n'osait croiser son regard vert émeraude envoûtant, il savait qu'il rougirait.**

**« Harry agis comme d'habitude, il le séduit alors que le plan c'était qu'on enquête sur le manipulateur de cette mascarade, et que l'on sache pourquoi est distant avec son fiancé… »Déclara Pansy**

**« Harry a une queue à la place du cerveau, il m'énerve lorsqu'il devient comme ça ! Personne ne résiste à ses yeux, son sourire, et son corps. Monsieur s'en sert ! »murmura Hermione **

**Draco essaya de se concentrer sur la leçon, toutefois Harry caressait sa cuisse tout en écoutant religieusement la démonstration du Professeur Lupin. La Nymphe mit la main sur la bouche pour empêcher qu' un gémissement de plaisir ne s'échappe entre ses lèvres. Pendant près d'une heure, le blond se tortillait sur le banc, il réussit à croiser les jambes, malheureusement la main d'Harry s'était glissé sur son entrejambe. Draco resta stoïque, écoutant avec attention les paroles de Lupin. Cependant, la rougeur de ses joues, et sa respiration saccadée trahissait son véritable état.**

**Jamais un cours ne parut aussi long, en aucun cas il ne prendrait place à côté de son fiancé. Ginny avait raison lorsqu'elle lui certifiait qu'Harry était un pervers.**

**A la fin du cours, Draco sortit rapidement ne voulant pas se retrouver seul avec son fiancé. **

**Draco partit à la bibliothèque, il s'assit à une table vide, il prit un livre sur les créatures magiques, il commença à le lire lorsqu'il fut interrompu par une petite colombe en papier qui volait vers lui. Draco saisit l'oiseau et parcourut des yeux le message.**

_J'aimerais qu'on se parle._

_Rendez-vous près du lac_

_Ginny W._

**Le blond plia le message et le mit dans la poche, sans remarquer qu'un élève fixait suspicieusement le morceau de papier.**

**« Depuis quand Ginny est en relation avec Draco, Pansy ? »demanda l'élève**

**« Hermione, avant qu'on en parle à Harry, on espionnera Draco et Ginny…Cette petite peste décidément… »vociféra Pansy.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Ginny attendait près du lac, elle observait paisiblement l'étendue d'eau en attendant Malefoy. **

**Plus, elle passait du temps avec le blondinet, plus elle avait des envies de meurtres. La rousse détestait écouter les discours de Draco sur son couple, ses appréhensions dans le futur… Draco l'horripilait, tout son être, son sourire, son petit air rêveur lorsqu'il parlait du Survivant. Cela se voyait qu'il l'aimait, elle lui avait dit des inepties sur Harry, sa fausse grossesse, malgré ses conseils qu'il devait rester éloigner d'Harry, ce dernier l'observait en cachette. Elle arrêta de remuer ses pensées lorsqu'elle aperçut Draco arriver calmement vers elle. Il s'assit sur une grosse pierre, invitant la rousse à partager sa place.**

**« Salut Weasley. »**

**« Malefoy. »**

**« Tu…je peux t'appelais par ton prénom ? »**

**« Si tu veux…je v… »**

**« Excuse-moi de t'interrompre mais plus je regarde Harry, plus j'ai dû mal à croire qu'il put te faire cela… »**

**« Tu ne le connais pas. Harry aime dépuceler les vierges, c'est son trip. Personne ne viendra se plaindre, il est le **_**héro **_**du monde sorcier… »**

**« Peut-être que tu as raison… »**

**Harry marchait en direction du lac, il reconnut une tête blonde avec une rousse, furieux, il avança rapidement vers les deux protagonistes lorsque la conversation interpella.**

_**« Harry m'a obligée d'avorter, je ne te raconte aucun mensonges. »déclara Ginny**_

_**« J'aimerais aborder ce sujet avec lui et… »commença Draco**_

_**« Malefoy ! Je t'interdis d'aller lui en toucher un mot…C'est du passé. »rétorqua la rousse.**_

**Harry s'approcha et se cacha derrière un arbre, alors Ginny racontait des mensonges à son sujet, mais en plus, elle discutait avec son fiancé. Elle avait dépassait les limites. **

_**« Weasley, je l'aime Harry, tu me demandes de m'éloigner de lui, comme cela je verrai son vrai visage mais…il n'a ni flirté, ni dragué et encore moins embrassé une autre personne que moi. »expliqua la Nymphe**_

**Ginny semblait déstabilisée, qu'elle se pinça les lèvres, réfléchissant à un stratagème pour retenir le fiancé du Survivant.**

_**« Par ailleurs, Weasley j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Certains élèves disent que tu es accroc à Harry, que tu te comportes comme une péripatéticienne, tu es…. »annonça calmement Draco**_

_**« Tout cela c'est faux ! »cria Ginny**_

**« Quelle comédienne ! »pensa Harry**

**Cette peste inventait n'importe quoi et Draco ne se méfiait jamais de ce genre de vautour. Il transgressait la promesse qu'il avait faite à sa mère : à savoir de ne pas rester avec un Weasley de Poudlard. Cependant, ce côté innocent et d'âme charitable le rendait irrésistible.**

_**« J'irai quand même lui parler, je veux avoir sa version des faits, et puis cela me manque de ne pas lui parler… »sourit Draco.**_

**Ginny voulut ajouter quelque chose mais elle ne put, car le blond était partit en courant.**

**Harry observait la rousse avec fureur, mais il se retint de lui lancer un sort de son cru. Il partit fermement voir ses amis et leur expliquer ce qu'il avait découvert.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Ginny marcha rapidement vers le quartier des Poufsouffle, elle chercha son amant Steve qui accourut dès qu'il la vit. Il voulut l'embrasser mais elle détourna la tête à la dernière seconde. Elle lui prit la main, l'entraîna vers la Tour des Gryffondors.**

**Arrivés à sa destination, elle fit patienter Steve dans la salle commune des Lions, elle entra dans son dortoir chercha le Polyjuice. Elle vérifia que personne ne la suivait puis, entraîna Steve de nouveau près des quartiers des Serdaigles.**

**« Que fait-on ici amour ? »demanda Steve**

**« Arrête avec ses noms affectueux ! Cela m'énerve que de les entendre dans ta bouche ! »siffla Ginny**

**Steve fut peiné mais il retrouva le sourire en pensant que la rousse voulait passer un peu de temps avec lui.**

**« Tu te souviens du plan que j'avais confectionné pour le Bal ? (Il acquiesça) Bon, ce sera pour plus tôt que prévu. »prononça la rousse.**

**« Rappelle-moi pourquoi veux-tu que je fasse cela ? J'y gagne rien. »pesta le Poufsouffle.**

**« Si ! Te souviens-tu de tous les bons que je t'ai offert ? »interrogea Ginny**

**« **_**Les bons de sexe avec toi n'importe quand, avec toutes les fantaisies que je veux ?**_** »demanda avec empressement Steve**

**« C'est cela, c'est ce que tu gagnes…J'ai la mèche de cheveux de Cédric, et celle d'Harry…mets celle de Diggory dans la potion…en attendant j'écris un petit mot pour Malefoy… »siffla Ginny**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Pendant ce temps, Harry informait ses amis à propos de Ginny et de ses mensonges. Les filles se fâchèrent immédiatement, Théo et Blaise proposèrent de lui jouer un vilain tour. Le Survivant lui fut rassuré Draco l'aimait toujours sauf qu'il ne lui avait pas avoué, il s'enfuyait à cause de cette garce de Weasley. Le frère et la sœur étaient aussi insupportables qu'ambitieux. Ce qu'il lui restait à faire était d'avouer ses sentiments, il sourit à cette pensée. Un cri l'empêcha de continuer son songe paisible, c'était Hermione.**

**« Draco est seul, on ferait mieux de le retrouver. »énonça Hermione.**

**Tous les cinq partirent à la recherche de la Nymphe.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Draco travaillait sa magie sans baguette en attendant l'arrivée de son fiancé. Il fut dérangé par la venue d'un hibou gris de l'école, il prit la missive et la lut**

_Viens immédiatement Malefoy, Harry embrasse Cédric à côté du portait d'Rowena Serdaigle au second étage_

_Ginny W._

**Draco lâcha la lettre, les larmes menaçaient de couler mais il voulait absolument voir si son fiancé le trompait. Il quitta l'appartement précipitamment.**

**Harry avait fait appel à sa carte des Maraudeurs, il avait repéré son fiancé au deuxième étage en train de courir. Ils prirent cette direction immédiatement lorsqu'ils virent le prénom de Ginny.**

**Ginny et Steve avalèrent le Polyjuice avec réticence, le goût était infecte mais le résultat escompté efficace. La rousse avait l'apparence d'Harry, ainsi que sa voix, de même pour le Poufsouffle. Elle avait métamorphosait ses vêtements en uniforme masculin. Elle déboutonna quelques les premiers boutons.**

**Lorsque Ginny entendit des pas, elle se jeta sur les lèvres de Steve.**

**Draco ralentit sa course dès qu'il entendit des bruits de succions, de gémissements, il se rapprocha pour voir ce qu'il se passait bien qu'il avait deviné ne serait-ce qu'avec ses bruits suspects. **

**Le spectacle entre Harry et Cédric le choqua tellement qu'il ne put plus bouger, seul les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Sa tête lui ordonnaient de partir loin d'ici mais ses jambes ne se déplacèrent pas d'un millimètre, sa voix ne sortait pas du fond de sa gorge. Il assistait au pire spectacle qu'il eut vu, son fiancé embrassant avec passion son ex-petit ami. Pourtant il avait cru qu'Harry lui avait certifié que Cédric et lui c'était fini. Toutes les paroles de Ginny se percutèrent dans sa tête. D'ailleurs où était Ginny ? **

**Harry courait bousculant des élèves à son passage, ne s'excusant pas. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il bifurqua à droite pour trouver Draco qui fixait quelque chose. **

**« Hé Dray… »**

**Le susnommé tourna la tête vers l'opportun. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, en voyant Harry à côté de lui. Le blond étonné, pointa son index le véritable Harry et l'autre qui embrassait passionnément Cédric, en ouvrant la bouche. Le Survivant ne comprit pas pourquoi l'attention de son fiancé, à son tour il regarda le spectacle.**

**C'était à ce moment qu'Hermione et les autres accourent essoufflés et écarquillèrent les yeux, devant eux se tenaient deux Harry.**

**Il s'approcha de lui-même, sépara les deux protagonistes.**

**« Alors maintenant le spectacle a assez duré. »déclara froidement le Survivant.**

**Draco ne bougeait toujours pas, paralysait par la surprise, Pansy prit fermement la main du blond, et avança vers le vrai Harry.**

**« Qu'est-ce…qui…se…passe ? »demanda Draco**

**Ginny affolée, voulut partir avec Steve mais la poigne du Survivant était trop forte.**

**« Allez dis moi **_**faux moi**_**, ou devrai-je dire Weasley c'était drôle d'être en moi ? »siffla froidement le Sauveur.**

**« Ginny ? Im...impossible, qui est le vrai Harry ? »interrogea la Nymphe.**

**Ginny voyant que c'était une bonne occasion de créer la confusion et le doute sur l'esprit du blond, pinça discrètement Cédric.**

**« C'est moi Harry, j'en avais marre de t'attendre à jouer les vierges effarouchées avec moi, Cédric sait y faire. »prononça le faux Harry**

**« C'est vrai, tu es qu'un mec sans expérience, pas étonnant qu'Harry soit venu vers moi. »compléta Cédric en entourant les épaules d'Harry/Ginny**

**Le vrai Survivant lâcha le couple avec dégoût, fixa Draco qui pleurait toujours.**

**Ginny devait se dépêchait de partir car la potion ne ferait plus effet d'un moment ou l'autre. Malheureusement, Théo et Blaise avait sortit leur baguette, les tenant pour cible. Un seul faux pas, et un sort jeté de la part des Serpentards. Par ailleurs, les Serpentards n'étaient pas des enfants de cœur surtout ****ce**** couple.**

**« Harry je suis fatigué…Réponds à mes questions. »ordonna Draco**

**« Lequel des Harry ? »demanda Pansy**

**« Qu'importe les Harry, vous aussi Blaise, Théo, Hermione, et Pansy vous devez être au courant…Est-ce qu'Harry a eu des relations intimes Ginny lors de sa sixième année? Pourquoi Harry n'as-tu pas voulu du bébé qu'elle portait ? Elle t'aimait pourt… »annonça le blond**

**« QUOI ? »hurlèrent Harry&Cie**

**« C'est quoi cette histoire ? »demandèrent les Préfètes**

**« Et puis comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ? »interrogea le blond**

**Draco fronça les sourcils, lorsqu'un des Harry avait des cheveux roux longs, les yeux verts émeraudes changeaient de couleur pour devenir bleus clairs, sa poitrine se développait. Pour Cédric, les cheveux bruns foncés se transformèrent en châtains, ses yeux devirent verts clairs, sa taille diminua. En face de la Nymphe se trouvait Ginny Weasley et un inconnu.**

**Draco essuya ses larmes, son visage n'exprimait plus que la colère, la tristesse avait fait place au courroux. Ses yeux gris avaient pris une teinte mercurien.**

**« Weasley, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Et c'est qui celui-là ? »vociféra le blond oubliant sa précédente question.**

**« euh. »dit L'inconnu**

**« Pas de euh qui tienne je veux et j'exige des explications toute de suite ! »hurla Draco.**

**« Putain, il ne faut pas le mettre en colère. »murmura Blaise à Théo.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Après avoir entendu la vérité, Draco avait giflé l'inconnu du nom de Steve, et dévisageait la rousse avec dégoût. Il n'allait pas rapporter cet événement aux parents Weasley, en contrepartie elle ne devait plus s'approcher du couple. C'était Draco qui en avait décidé ainsi, Théo avait protesté, lui affirmant qu'il avait un cœur d'artichaut. Blaise avait approuvé, il trouvait que le fiancé d'Harry était trop gentil.**

**Draco observait Harry, lui faisant des petits signes mais ce dernier ne voyait rien. Les filles avaient vu les petits signaux, décidèrent de partir avec les Serpentards qui grommelaient. Elles prévinrent le blond que le rendez-vous était purement et simplement annulé, au vu de la tournure des évènements.**

**Dès que le groupe fut partit, Harry embrassa les lèvres de Draco. Ses mains caressaient ses fesses. Les mains du blond s'efforcèrent à se détacher de son fiancé.**

**« Harry, attends je te dois des excuses…En tant que mari, je n'aurai jamais dû remettre en doute ma confiance en toi…J'ai fui au lieu de te demander, j'ai écouté Ginny une Weasley, surtout que ma mère m'a interdit de les approcher…Je m'excuse, je suis sincèrement désolé. »s'excusa la Nymphe**

**Le Survivant tenait le visage entre ses mains, ses yeux avaient de nouveau leur couleur grise. La Nymphe sourit doucement, il rougissait, quelques larmes coulaient. Le Survivant les enleva en les embrassant, le blond ferma les yeux sous la douce caresse. Le Prince des Lions avalait ses précieuses larmes, comme s'il s'agissait de la plus délicieuse boisson. Personne ne les dérangeait, il embrassa son bout du nez, front contre front, Draco se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser ses lèvres. Sa langue quémanda l'accord pour rejoindre sa consoeur, accord qui lui fut accordé. Bientôt leurs langues se caressaient, se touchaient, Harry prit le contrôle du baiser. Il souleva son fiancé, les jambes de Draco entourèrent la taille du Survivant.**

**« Hm Hm Messieurs ? »**

**Harry se retourna en colère vers l'inconnu.**

**« Quoi ?! Mais Merde, vous dérangez Ah Dumby…non Dumbledore… »bégaya Harry**

**Draco descendit immédiatement, rougissant pris sur le fait.**

**« Ce n'est pas parce que le Bal est annulé que vous devriez ne pas le faire en privé, vous avez un appartement, et personne pas même moi ne peut interférez dans votre vie…Bon après-midi. »sourit le Directeur**

**Albus partit doucement en chantonnant la dernière chanson des Blizzard Sisters, laissant le couple sans voix.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Ginny était rentrée humiliée dans son dortoir, son plan était un échec total. Elle jeta toutes ses crèmes épilatoires, elle déchira les rideaux de son lit, ses coussins. Si Harry n'était pas venu, tout aurait été un succès. Ses parents ne seront jamais au courant dans la situation dans laquelle elle s'était mise. Pour conclure, Steve était le seul vainqueur, il avait ses maudits bons qu'elle avait fabriqué juste pour le fun.**

**Comment éloigner ce puceau de son futur mari maintenant ? Elle devait réfléchir à un nouveau plan. Elle ne pourrait plus utiliser Steve, il le connaissait. Pour finir, Draco se méfierait de toutes nouvelles personnes. La ruse ce n'était pas dans ses cordes, seuls les Serpentards excellaient dans ce domaine. Demander de l'aide à un Serpentard ? Hors de question, la plupart de leur famille avait eu des liens avec Vous savez qui. Par ailleurs, la plupart des Serpents détestaient les Weasley, car un oncle ou une tante pourrissait à Azkaban ou avait reçu le baiser mortel du Détraqueur.**

**« Que faire, lui jetait un sort ? Non»pensa Ginny**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Dans leur appartement, Harry dévora les lèvres de son fiancé, il ouvrait les portes sans utilisait sa baguette. Draco n'en pouvait plus, demandant toujours plus, Harry l'allongea dans son lit, il en profita pour lui détacher les cheveux. Draco réussit à lui enlever sa chemise.**

**« Oh aujourd'hui tu es plus avenant… »susurra Harry en lui léchant l'oreille.**

**« Attends Harry, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer… »**

**Harry se détacha du corps chaud.**

**« je…je t'aime Harry depuis que je suis tout petit, depuis que ma mère m'a annoncé que tu étais mon fiancé, je comprendrais que tu ne partage pas les mêmes sentiments envers moi…Après tout, tu ne m'as… »**

**Le Survivant posa l'index sur ses fines lèvres.**

**«Redis-le-moi. »**

**«Je comprendrais… »**

**« Non pas cela, dis-le moi encore. »**

**« Je t'aime Harry James Potter. »**

**« Je t'aime aussi Draco Angel Lucius Malefoy. »**

**Alors que leurs lèvres allaient se scellaient en un baiser, un hibou entra et déposa un courrier. Harry choisit d'ignorer ce hibou mais ce n'était pas l'avis de l'animal qui lui mordit son oreille. Il hurla en se tenant l'oreille, maudissant de cent générations l'hibou. Draco reconnut que ce hibou était Ursula l'hibou de sa mère. Elle était capricieuse, n'aimait pas être ignoré, et Harry venait d'en faire les frais.**

**« Comme tue ambiance, ce volatile gagne haut la main non la patte. »pesta le Survivant**

**Draco donna du miam hibou à Ursula et quelques caresses, pendant qu'Harry fixait le hibou, s'imaginant quel genre de torture, il allait subir.**

**« je vais le rôtir si ce volatile de malheur recommence à me mordre. »pensa le Survivant.**

**Il décacheta l'enveloppe trouvant un mot de la part de sa belle-mère.**

_Cher Harry, mon fils,_

_Comment allez-vous ? Je parie qu'Ursula vous a dérangés, je m'en excuse. Je vous invite Samedi soir chez nous. J'ai déjà envoyé un courrier similaire à tes parents Harry. Etant donné que votre Bal organisé par Albus a été annulé par quelqu'un dont je ne veux pas écrire le nom, car elle gâterait mon encre et mon papier. Remus me l'a dit, j'espère que vous ne faites pas trop de sport de chambre !_

_Tendrement_

_Narcissa_

**Draco rougit dès la fin de la lecture de la missive de sa mère. Harry répondit au courrier, content de voir ce stupide volatile quittait les lieux.**

**« Bon débarras ! »siffla le Survivant**

**Draco lécha son oreille, ce qui le soigna automatiquement.**

**« Bon si on reprenait là où nous en étions ? »susurra le Prince des Lions**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Dans un quartier moldu, Narcissa, se précipita sur Ursula, elle lut la lettre et sourit.**

**« Ursula hulule une fois si tu as mordu l'oreille. »**

**« hou. »**

**« Mais non Ursula, je t'ai dit et répété que c'était le doigt que tu devais faire, comme cela mon petit ange aurait soigné avec tendresse et sensualité le doigt, tout en mimant l'acte, la prochaine fois c'est le doigt et mord fortement. »ordonna Narcissa.**

**Ursula hulula pour montrer sa compréhension du message.**

**Narcissa posa la lettre sur le frigidaire, partit dans son bain bien chaud.**

**« Si je ne fais rien, mon petit ange n'osera jamais faire un pas vers lui, je suis une bonne mère, je pense d'abord à mon fils…Comme on se sent bien lorsqu'on a accomplit une bonne action. »**

**Elle se lava pendant trente minutes avant de partir rejoindre Morphée sourire aux lèvres. **

**Plus loin, Draco frissonna dans les bras de son fiancé. Harry le remarqua, l'enlaça, le recouvrant de sa couverture.**

**A suivre**

**Review ?**

**Je m'excuse pour le retard, j'en suis navrée. **

**Merci à ma nouvelle Bêta LiliMalfoy2708 et merci aux reviewers anonymes**

**Je sais ce chapitre est court, très court par rapport aux précédents. Je voulais surtout mettre en avant la déclaration d'amour que je trouve assez raté.**

**A la prochaine**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre X : Premier pas**

**Le lendemain Harry se réveilla en premier, il prit le temps d'observer son fiancé blond. Draco portait une chemise blanche d'Harry, deux fois trop grande pour lui, il admirait le boxer noir, mais surtout ses jambes blanches. Ses mains serraient sa taille, ses cheveux blonds formaient une cascade doré, ses lèvres roses légèrement entrouvertes, le rendait plus magnifique et angélique. **

**Draco se rapprocha du corps de son fiancé, ses mains se mirent autour de son torse, ses jambes prirent place autour de sa taille. Il souriait pendant qu'il dormait.**

**« Draco, ne tente pas le diable. »pensa Harry.**

**Le Survivant essaya de se lever, cependant cela n'était pas du goût de la Nymphe qui raffermit sa prise, Harry l'observa un instant avant de laisser tomber les préceptes d'Hermione. Il s'allongea dans le lit, caressa les jambes de son aimé, il fut récompensé par des gémissements.**

**Draco se détacha complètement de son fiancé, le Survivant n'étant pas à moitié Serpentard pour rien, se mit sous la couverture, plus exactement entre les jambes de sa Nymphe. Il commença à caresser son sexe à travers le tissu, cherchant à réveiller cet organe endormi.**

**Draco gémissait dans son sommeil mais ne se réveillait toujours pas, Harry en profita pour léchait les cuisses de son fiancé tout en le masturbant.**

**Le blond émergea de son sommeil en poussant un soupir de plaisir au lieu de bailler, il chercha du regard Harry lorsqu'il aperçut une forme sur la couverture. Il souleva la couette et vit son fiancé en train de toucher sa virilité, il lui sourit.**

**« Bonjour Drake… »**

**« Mmmh…ah…ah…mmmh...bon…jour...Haa…rry »**

**Draco essaya de chasser cette main, mais Harry l'embrassa. La main droite d'Harry réussit à se faufiler dans son boxer. Le blond écarquilla les yeux, son souffle était de plus en plus rapide et irrégulier. Le blond abandonna de retirer cette main taquine.**

**Il ne prononçait qu'une seule chose cohérente, c'était le prénom de sa moitié.**

**Ce dernier se pencha vers lui, il souffla dans son oreille, lécha et mordilla les contours de l'oreille.**

**« Tu veux plus hein ? Tu vas te sentir mieux après ça. »déclara le Prince des Lions d'une voix rauque**

**Harry enleva d'une main le vêtement encombrant, Draco remonta et ferma ses jambes immédiatement, il rougissait, mais ne regardait plus son fiancé. S'apercevant qu'il était gênait de montrer son érection, Harry l'obligea de le regardait en face de lui.**

**« N'aie pas honte de ton corps. »**

**« Il y a trop de lumière…il faut plus d'obscurité… »**

**« Non, je veux voir ton corps, la lumière est parfaite, personne n'est là pour nous interrompre… »**

**Voyant que Draco avait du mal à céder, Harry enleva son boxer à son tour se retrouvant nu, en érection devant son blond, il lui prit sa main pour la mettre sur sa virilité. Draco toucha timidement le gland, puis avec plus d'assurance. Harry retenait ses gémissements, mais il laissait échapper certains. Il s'allongea sur Draco, cependant il inversa les positions. Leurs érections se touchaient, ils soupirèrent de concert**

**« Je suis nu alors que toi tu as encore ma chemise. »**

**« Harry…tu… »**

**« Laisse-moi te voir comme tu es beau Dray… »**

**« Tu l'es aussi…tu es sexy »**

**Le blond avait dit cette phrase rapidement sans croiser les yeux de son fiancé. Harry se redressa et embrassa sur la tempe son front.**

**« Tu m'avais affirmé que tu allais me faire quelque chose pour me sentir mieux… »déclara le blond en rougissant**

**Harry sourit avant d'inverser de nouveau les postions, il souleva la chemise il lécha son nombril, Draco gémit écarta ses jambes légèrement, Harry lécha le pénis de toute sa longueur. Draco cria, il eut honte de faire du bruit qu'il mit ses mains sur sa bouche, il remua les jambes sans le remarquer. Le Survivant posa ses mains pour l'empêcher de bouger, il continuait de sucer la friandise, lorsqu'il avala d'un coup son sexe, Draco poussa un gémissement plus fort que les autres. Harry s'activait passionnément sur sa virilité, il accéléra le rythme, il voulut écarter la bouche de son fiancé lorsqu'il sentit qu'il allait jouir mais ce dernier redoubla d'ardeur que le blond jouit dans sa bouche. Il avala la précieuse semence sous les yeux outrés du blond.**

**« Pourquoi avoir avalé cela ? C'est dégoûtant, je ne voulais pas que tu avales… »**

**« C'est juste ton lait Dray, je ne l'avalerai pas si je t'aimais… »**

**« C'est du sperme pas du lait Harry ! »**

**« Drake le sperme est comparé au lait car il est blanc. »**

**Draco repensa à sa conversation avec Théo, tout en dévisageant la virilité toujours en érection. A son tour, il lécha son sexe, essayant de reproduire les mêmes gestes que son fiancé, il s'appliquait à lécher, sucer. Harry surpris gémit bruyamment, pour un novice la Nymphe se débrouillait bien. Il adorait quand ses petites mains le toucher avec délicatesse, tendresse son corps. Aucune de ses amants ne l'avait touché de cette manière, c'était comme si Draco voulait connaître son corps et son âme. Il ne mit pas longtemps à jouir, le blond avala.**

**« Est-ce que c'était bien ? »**

**Harry le prit dans ses bras, il allait l'embrasser lorsqu'une voix bien connu hurla.**

**« DRACO, HARRY, ON ARRETE LES CALINS MATINAL ET ON VA SOUS LA DOUCHE ! »hurla Hermione**

**« Vive les amies, Dray, c'est plus efficace qu'un réveil matin mais moins agréable. »rit Harry**

**« Harry ! »**

**Dans la Grande Salle, on pouvait voir de nouveau Harry et Draco se dévorant du regard. Madame Ombrage veillait au grain pour s'assurer qu'aucun des élèves n'aient un comportement vulgaire.**

**Ginny observaient avec écoeurement la Nymphe qui souriait avec Théo, ils étaient de nouveau ensemble. Maintenant, Harry ne la dévisageait plus, pire il l'ignorait. C'était le pire sentiment que l'on pouvait mettre, l'indifférence ou l'absence de sentiments sur une personne, cela était pire que la haine car on reconnaissait son ennemi. Son Prince s'était de nouveau agglutiné sur Malefoy.**

**Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'Harry pouvait lui trouver, ses autres amants n'étaient ni petit, ni docile…Malefoy était ennuyeux, stupide et insipide. Il allait amèrement regretter de ne pas avoir signalé à ses parents ce qu'il s'était passé. Le plan A était un échec cuisant, assez bien préparé mais cela manquait de ruse. Elle avait oublié que son Prince possédait la carte des Maraudeurs, que celle-ci ne mentait jamais. Même déguisé, elle restait Ginerva Weasley aux yeux de la carte. Attirer le blondinet dans un piège ? Impossible, Harry le suivrait. Prendre la carte des Maraudeurs ? Bonne idée, mais impossible, elle était sûrement dans l'appartement, or il fallait un mot de passe. Capturer Draco et mettre la pression sur Harry ? Idée lumineuse, certes cependant risqué. Il fallait tout simplement que la Nymphe oublie l'existence d'Harry, et que ce dernier tombe sous le charme d'un filtre d'amour. Ginny sourit, elle avait trouvé un brillant projet. Le seul problème c'était que les filtres d'amour était interdit par la loi, et certains ingrédients s'obtenait dans l'Allé des Embrumes. Un endroit malfamé, et si un sorcier de grande renommée l'apercevait dans ce quartier, elle serait la risée de toute la communauté. Le plus simple c'était qu'elle demande de l'aide à l'un de ses amants, mais une chose était certaine elle ne pouvait pas compter sur Steve.**

**Elle soupira puis discuta avec Marilyn une brune aux cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval haute et des yeux couleur chocolat. Cette fille était de famille moldue recomposé. Son père était un sorcier, il avait divorcé une première fois avec une sorcière, il n'avait eu qu'un seul enfant, deux ans après il s'était remarié avec une institutrice moldue qui avait eu un garçon de dix-sept ans lors d'un précédent mariage. **

**Lorsqu'ils surent qu'ils étaient des sorciers, les moldus étaient enthousiasmé, et avaient demandé qu'ils leur montrent quelques tours de magie, mais ce qui les étonnèrent surtout, c'était les bonbons de Bertie Crochue, et les photos qui bougeaient. Régulièrement, sa belle-mère lui demandait d'envoyer des friandises sorcières ainsi que des photos.**

**Marilyn était calme et prônait l'amour et la paix, la tolérance, une véritable hippie sauf qu'elle ne se droguait pas. Elle aimait beaucoup le surnom qu'on lui avait attribué : « **_**hippie moderne »**_**. Marilyn portait une couronne de fleur sur la tête qu'elle avait ensorcelée pour qu'elles ne se fanent jamais. Autour de son cou elle portait un collier avec le symbole de la paix.**

**Ginny écoutait sa camarade qui parlait avec animation, de sa belle famille, du Bal des mariés qui était annulé à cause de Madame Ombrage, mais elle discutait surtout du couple Harry/Draco. Elle était une fan de ce couple.**

**« Ginny tu m'écoutes ? Je trouve qu'Harry a trouvé chaussure à son pied, ces deux là se sont enfin trouvés, ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre. »déclara Marilyn en sirotant son chocolat.**

**Marilyn énervait Ginny car elle avait un véritable don de voyance et d'empathie pour lire dans les cœurs. Jamais, elle ne se trompait, grâce à son don, la plupart des garçons et des filles lui demandait des conseils de cœur. Sauf qu'il fallait payer deux Gallions pour la consultation, la plupart des élèves l'avait appelé **_**Docteur Love.**_** Ginny lui avait demandé ce qu'il en était pour elle, mais pour l'instant, elle lui affirmait que personne ne l'aimait réellement, aucun de ses partenaires sexuels n'étaient fait pour elle. Lorsqu'elle avait demandé si Harry l'aimerait elle avait nié fermement.**

**« Hé ho Ginny ? T'es avec moi ou pas ? »demanda la hippie modernisée.**

**«Oui ! J'aimerais que tu lises mon avenir avec les tarots. »ordonna la rousse**

**« Si c'est cette affaire avec Harry, je ne peux pas changer le Destin. Draco était destiné à Harry et vice versa…On ne joue pas avec le Destin. »exposa la voyante en mordant dans son pain au chocolat.**

**« Je ne te parle pas d'Harry mais de moi, pour toi c'est facile, tu sors avec Timothy le second beau gosse des Serdaigle cheveux bruns attaché en catogan, les yeux bleus/gris, intelligent un peu dans la lune… »pesta Ginny**

**« Je … »**

**Elle ne put finir sa phrase que le Directeur se leva ordonnant le silence. Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers.**

**« J'ai l'obligation de vous rappeler que le Bal de Samedi malheureusement est annulé, mais ce n'est pas si grave (grognements de la part des élèves). En effet, la fête d'Halloween a toujours lieu, déguisez-vous, oh je ne vous avais pas prévenu Madame Ombrage ?, mais Poudlard fête et fêtera toujours Halloween en organisant un Bal déguisé. »finit Albus en souriant.**

**Les élèves contents discutèrent avec animation.**

**« Chouette, Ginny tu te déguiseras en quoi ? Moi je crois que je vais me déguiser en Alice… »déclara Marilyn**

**« Alice ? C'est quoi cela ? »**

**« Alice aux pays des Merveilles voyons, c'est un conte moldu que mon frère m'a fait découvrir…Les moldus ont une imagination débordante, elle grandit, elle rétrécit, et la reine qui… »**

**« Et ma séance ? »**

**« Oh après les cours, c'est deux Gallions dans ta salle commune je présume, je vais voir s'il y a un sorcier ou un moldu pour toi. »**

**« Merci… »remercia Ginny.**

_**« Je me demande pourquoi elle insiste tellement sur Harry. Il n'est pas fait pour lui, c'est vraiment malheureux, même ce Steve se rend compte qu'il ne l'aime pas car, je l'ai secrètement pistonné sur Lucy Von Richer, cette Suissesse une Serpentarde. Ginny est une femme fatale pas, une femme prête à aimer. D'ailleurs elle affirme qu'elle aime Harry, c'est plus de l'obsession que de l'amour. »**_**pensa la voyante**

**Draco beurrait ses tartines, en réfléchissant à son costume. C'était le premier Halloween qu'il allait fêter, en effet à BeauxBâtons il ne se mêlait pas à ses camarades lors de la soirée organisée. Sa présence n'était pas désiré aussi, il rentrait à la maison et fêtait Halloween avec sa mère, distribuait des friandises aux enfants moldus ou sorciers. **

**En outre, c'était la première fête où il se rendrait avec la personne qu'il aimait. **

**« Hey ! Dray ne part pas dans ton monde. »exposa son fiancé**

**Draco se retourna et l'embrassa sous le regard outré de Dolores qui se levait de sa chaise. Cependant, elle fut retenue par Albus.**

**« Je t'aime. »avoua Draco en souriant**

**Les joues du Prince des Lions rosirent, il l'embrassa à son tour.**

**« Je t'aime aussi Drake. »prononça le Survivant en embrassant son nez.**

**Draco rougit puis se mit à bavarder avec Blaise sur les potions. Hermione écoutait distraitement la conversation tout en lisant un livre de Métamorphose. Pansy, Harry et Théo discutaient passionnément du prochain match de Quiddich où les Lions devaient affronter les Serdaigles.**

**« Tu as intérêt de gagner Harry, je ne veux pas voir cette pleurnicharde de Cho remporte la victoire, elle s'est améliorée cette année… »expliqua Théo**

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, je gagnerai seulement j'aimerai effectuer des changements dans mon équipe…Dean et Seamus en batteur c'est bien, ils font de l'excellent boulot, il me faut un nouveau gardien et un nouveau poursuiveur. Je ne veux plus un seul Weasley. Colin et Marilyn en poursuiveur font la paire, ils sont coordonnés, Ginny se la jouait souvent perso et ça m'énervait, Rosy pourrait être une bonne gardienne, c'est un véritable mur, j'ai pensé à Hermione comme poursuiveur… »finit le Survivant.**

**Hermione avala de travers son jus d'orange.**

**« Harry, je ne sais pas voler. »affirma la Préfète**

**« Ce n'est pas vrai, je t'ai vu plusieurs fois voler près du lac avec les balais du château, tu faisais des pirouettes. »informa le Survivant**

**Hermione rougit.**

**« Harry, je vole juste pour me défouler, le Quiddich c'est… »expliqua la Préfète**

**« S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi, tu seras une arme redoutable, allez dis oui… »supplia Harry en faisant se yeux de cocker.**

**Sa meilleure amie ne pouvait résister à ces yeux, il le savait et usait de cette technique à chaque fois qu'il voulait obtenir l'aide de la Préfète. **

**Hermione ne résista pas à la bouille du Survivant et accepta.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Après la fin des cours Harry convoqua toute son équipe dans leur salle commune. Ginny était arrivée la première, suivi de Colin, Dean, Seamus, Marylin qui avait amené Rosy MacFillian, une fille aux cheveux noirs aux yeux bleus à la demande expresse de leur capitaine. Hermione était présente, elle discutait avec Draco autour de la cheminée de Sortilège. **

**Le Survivant invita ses coéquipiers à s'asseoir.**

**« Bien, si je vous ai réuni ici, c'est que je voudrais effectuer deux changements au sein de l'équipe. »déclara le Prince.**

**« Quels sont-ils ? Tu parles de stratégie ? »demanda hâtivement Seamus.**

**« J'ai fini par trouvé une perle rare pour remplacer Ronald Weasley comme gardien…ce sera Rosy. »sourit le capitaine**

**« Attends Capitaine, on ne l'a pas vu joué. »exposa Colin**

**« Aie confiance en moi, je sais ce que je fais, j'ai vu Rosy jouer, elle a du talent ****elle****. Rosy n'est pas comme une certaine personne, qui nous a gracieusement offert des balais de luxe, pour se faire intégrer dans l'équipe n'est ce pas Weasley ? »ironisa Harry**

**En effet, depuis la troisième année Ronald était dans l'équipe, mais ce n'était pas grâce à son talent de gardien mais grâce à la généreuse donation d'Arthur Weasley. L'année suivante, ce fut Ginny qui intégra l'équipe. Ginny était plus doué que son frère cependant, elle avait un défaut majeur, le mot **_**coéquipier**_** n'entrait pas dans son vocabulaire. Dès qu'elle possédait le Souaffle, elle ne lâchait plus, au grand dam de ses équipiers. Alors, Harry avait trouvé une solution, certes pas très sympathique pour ses adversaires et ses compagnons, il cherchait à attraper le Vif d'Or dès que Gryffondor marquait les dix premiers points. **

**Son frère Ron était une vrai passoire, plusieurs fois Colin se mettait en défense pour sauver les pots cassés, ce qui l'énervait car il ne participait presque plus au match à ses yeux.**

**Depuis un certain temps, Harry réfléchissait à un moyen de renvoyer les Weasley de l'équipe. Il avait profité du renvoi de Ron pour le faire remplacer par Rosy qui avait postulé pour le rôle de gardien. Si Ron était une passoire, elle était un mur. Il avait l'intention d'annoncer le nom du nouveau gardien, en même temps le renvoi de Ginny.**

**« Etant donné que Ronald n'est plus disponible, j'ai décidé de choisir Rosy comme gardienne titulaire, car même si Ron revient il a commis un crime impardonnable à mes yeux. »vociféra Harry.**

**Personne ne comprit à part Ginny, Hermione, Harry et Draco qui trembla légèrement.**

**« Merci Harry pour le poste…je veux dire capitaine. »corrigea Rosy en souriant.**

**Alors que tout le monde allait se lever, Harry intervint.**

**« Qui vous a dit que j'avais fini ? J'ai affirmé précédemment que je voulais effectuer ****deux**** changements, je vous en ai parlé que de la première. »exposa le Survivant**

**Les joueurs de Quiddich se regardaient sans comprendre.**

**« Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? »demandèrent Seamus et Dean**

**« Je remplace un joueur plus précisément un Poursuiveur. »expliqua Harry.**

**Colin, Marilyn et Ginny se dévisagèrent avec inquiétude.**

**« Ginny, tu quittes l'équipe, j'ai choisi Hermione pour te remplacer à ton poste. Avant que tu ne cries comme un putois, je te donne mes arguments, de un ton jeu est trop personnel, de deux, l'esprit d'équipe, des concepts comme la solidarité ne te parlent franchement pas, de trois, tu as été choisi pour ton argent et les cadeaux de notre **_**cher **_**Ministre qui a fait que l'on t'a choisi par obligation et non par choix. »finit Harry.**

**Ginny se leva en colère.**

**« Je suis sûre que… »commença la rousse.**

**« Notre Capitaine a raison, les sports d'équipe ce n'est pas ton truc …le match contre les Serpentards on l'a gagné de justesse, tu intervenais tout le temps… »énonça Marilyn**

**« Ne le prend pas mal, mais… »débuta Dean.**

**Ginny avança vers Harry, et le regarda avec colère.**

**« C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé comme raison pour me virer de l'équipe ? Mon père nous a offert les meilleurs balais le **_**Galaxia 3000**_**, et… »siffla la rousse.**

**Harry poussa un profond soupir et s'assit à côté de son fiancé qui était plongé dans un livre que Blaise lui avait prêté. Le Prince des Lions fixa la benjamine Weasley avant de lui répondre.**

**« Je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné pour ce que tu as tenté de faire. On peut se procurer les meilleurs balais du monde mais on ne se procure pas le talent. Le talent ne s'achète pas, et pour la peine, notre équipe utilisera nos anciens balais. Colin avait un Nimbus 2000 tu l'utiliseras, Seamus et Dean vous volerez avec les Comètes, Rosy et Marilyn avaient leur propre balais je les ai vu c'étaient des Nimbus 2001 idem vous les utiliserez lors de notre prochain match, je ne veux plus recevoir un seul cadeau de la part des Weasley. »finit le Survivant.**

**Hermione applaudit à la fin de son discours, Dean se retenait de rire tout comme Marilyn. Par contre, Rosy rit, tapant du poing, se tenant les côtes, Colin souriait discrètement. Seamus regardait son capitaine avec colère. Ginny outrée par le comportement d'Harry quitta la pièce.**

**« Tu exagères Harry, tu te crois meilleur car tu es **_**le Survivant **_**? »siffla l'Irlandais**

**Le rire de Rosy s'estompa, Hermione observa Seamus.**

**« Ne commence pas à me parler sur ce ton, je suis votre capitaine, j'ai analysé tous les matchs. Je n'aimais pas ce que les Weasley avaient fait de notre équipe. Ils nous ont achetés avec des balais. Je n'ai pas du tout apprécié, la façon dont ils se sont intégrés dans l'équipe…. »exposa Harry**

**« Harry a raison, nous autres, on a passé des tests et eux ? Non, ils s'amènent avec leur balais du coup, nous devons changez de gardien et de poursuiveur, après avons-nous gagné correctement un match, sans qu'Harry cherche le vif d'Or dès que l'on marque 10 points ? Non, notre jeu était de piètre qualité, même les Poufsouffles jouaient mieux. »énonça Colin**

**Seamus dû reconnaître que leur jeu n'était plus aussi bon. Il pesta quelques minutes avant d'approuver le choix de son capitaine.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Ginny marchait dans les couloirs énervée et triste. Harry s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui, de plus elle ne faisait plus partie de l'équipe de Quiddich. Tout allait de travers, ses frères qui lui ordonnaient d'abandonner Harry, son frère Ron qui avait failli violer Ron. Harry qui embrassait ce Malefoy à longueur de journée, Malefoy génie dans toutes les matières, Malefoy fiancé d'Harry. Tout était la faute de ce Malefoy, si ce fils de Mangemort n'était pas venu à Londres, Harry aurait quitté Cédric pour elle, si Malefoy n'était pas venu, elle aurait été la petit amie du Survivant. Le blondinet avait changé Harry en le rendant trop guimauve, il n'avait plus son attitude mauvais garçon. Depuis que cette Nymphe était là les ennuies s'étaient enchaînés. Le Ministère ne pouvait rien contre le Garçon qui avait Survécu, 95,6 de la population sorcière de toute origine lui faisait confiance à lui, à ses parents, sa famille et aux proches du couple Potter qu'à leur propre Ministère. Certains diplomates, et ambassadeurs sorciers étrangers se rendaient chez les Potter pendant au moins quatre heures, et passer rapidement au Ministère ne mettant même pas une heure. **

**Les sorciers Asiatiques étaient les pires, ils ne venaient que si les Potter se rendaient en ces lieux. Ils saluaient froidement les gens du Ministère, donnant des cadeaux aux Potter, aux victimes de la guerre, rien au Ministère. Ses parents n'avaient aucune influence envers les ambassadeurs et diplomates sorciers, ils étaient relégués au second rôle. **

**A force de réfléchir, ses pas l'avaient mené dans la bibliothèque, dans la réserve. Elle s'étonna que la porte soit ouverte, elle se mit à feuilleter quelques pages lors qu'elle tomba sur un maléfice qui lui sera bien utile pour ramener Harry de son côté et de se débarrasser de la Nymphe.**

**« Tout ceci me semble parfait. »**

**Elle prit le livre et partit sans remarquer qu'une femme à l'habit rose la suivait du regard en souriant.**

**« Parfait Ginny, lance cette formule, et comme cela Malefoy ne pourra plus être digne de rester le fiancé d'Harry. »prononça une voix **

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Après la réunion notre couple repartit dans leur appartement. **

**Draco se trouvait dans les bras de son fiancé, il essayait de lui donner une leçon de potion mais Harry était plus intéressé par les boutons de sa chemise qu'il déboutonnait pour pouvoir accéder à la peau diaphane de sa Nymphe. Le blond se tordait, contorsionnait son corps pour échapper aux mains baladeuses de son Prince. Il réussit à s'extirpait avec difficulté. Les assauts de son fiancé étaient de plus en plus fréquent, cela ne lui déplaisait pas toutefois pour le blond il y avait un temps pour les câlins et les devoirs.**

**« Harry, concentre-toi ! »**

**Le Survivant s'approcha et lui mordilla l'oreille ce qui lui provoqua un gémissement de plaisir. Cependant, la Nymphe s'éloigna en se tenant l'oreille. Ses joues prirent une jolie couleur vermeille ce qui fit rire le jeune Potter.**

**« Harry ! »**

**« Je me concentrais figure-toi, mais sur les courbes de ton corps. »**

**Draco bafouilla quelques onomatopées ce qui fit sourire son petit ami.**

**« J'espère que tu ne te comporteras pas comme cela pendant le dîner de Samedi…Sois sérieux Harry. »**

**« Mon ange avec toi dans les parages mon esprit est concentré sur tes lèvres, ta voix, ton corps emprisonné de ces vêtements. »**

**La Nymphe flatté rougit, voyant que le Prince des Rouges et Ors, il essaya de s'échapper toutefois Harry avait prévu le coup il le porta comme un sac à patate dans sa chambre.**

**« Les leçons de Draco sont finies, maintenant place à la leçon d'Harry, découvrir et apprendre à connaître son corps. »**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Pendant que Draco et Harry se faisaient des câlins, Ginny lut attentivement le livre qu'elle avait prit dans la réserve interdite.**

_Changement de personnalité_

_Ingrédients :_

_2 Larmes de Licornes Noires_

_3 Feuilles de Mandragore_

_1 Dent de Dragon Magyar à Pointe_

_1 Cheveu de la personne que vous changez_

_Cette potion doit s'effectuer le lendemain de la pleine lune._

**La rousse fronça les sourcils, la dent de dragon sera difficile à trouver. En effet, depuis que son frère avait fait voter une loi, protégeant les dragons des braconniers, les Maîtres Dragons ne leur procuraient que dix dents de dragons tous les cinq ans. A moins, d'en obtenir à l'allée des Embrumes, cependant, cela serait mal vu de voir une Weasley dans cet endroit, il lui fallait un cobaye ou un Serpentard dont les parents seraient des adeptes de la magie noire.**

**Un bruit d'ouverture de porte l'interrompit dans ses plans, c'était Marilyn qui entrait en sifflotant un air de disco. Elle passa devant la rousse sans l'apercevoir, Ginny vexait posa la main sur son épaule, ce qui la fit sursauter.**

**« Oh, Ginny c'est pour ta séance ? On peut la faire maintenant, assieds-toi sur le lit. »ordonna la voyante.**

**« Que dois-je faire ? »**

**« Donne-moi, ta main, je vais lire les lignes de l'amour. »**

**La rouquine lui donna confiante, elle se concentra, fronça les sourcils, puis soupira.**

**« Rien, désolée, ton copain n'est pas à Poudlard, en tout cas ce n'est pas Harry. »**

**La voyante se leva avec un air désolée, cependant Ginny la retint au dernier moment en lui serrant son poignet, Marilyn cria faiblement avant de se rasseoir. Elle se tint le poignet en fixant calmement la rousse dont les yeux bleus lui envoyaient des flammes incandescentes. Alors que la hippie allait ouvrir la bouche elle fut prit de vitesse par la rouquine.**

**« Harry m'a sauvée lors de ma deuxième année, il prend soin de moi depuis longtemps, si ce n'est pas de l'amour je me demande ce que s'est. »siffla la dernière Weasley**

**« Ginny, on connaît tous Harry, il détestait lorsque le Lord Noir, l'attaquait indirectement en utilisant une tierce personne. »soupira Marilyn**

**« C'est toi qui divague. »répliqua la rousse avant de partir sans laisser le temps à sa camarade d'argumenter**

**Tout était de la faute de ce Malefoy, il avait fait tourné la tête à son Harry et son frère. Lui, vivait dans l'insouciance il avait des comptes à rendre selon Ginny. Elle marcha rapidement dans les couloirs, confiante que son plan allait réussir, il fallait dire qu'elle avait aussi le soutien de Madame Ombrage.**

**Cette femme avait une dent contre les créatures magiques, les lois contre les Veelas, elfes, nymphes, centaures, vampires, loups-garous étaient devenues strictes. D'ailleurs, c'étaient pour cela qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de créatures magiques en Angleterre. Elle ne put continuer ses réflexions sur les créatures magiques qu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule, elle se retourna pour crier contre l'individu qui l'incommodait, cependant son cri mourut au fond de sa gorge, lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait de son être bien aimé.**

**« Oui ? »**

**« Je voulais juste te donner un conseil non un avertissement…Ne t'avise pas à t'approcher de Dray, je ne sais pas ce que tu mijotes dans ton coin, sache que je t'ai à l'œil ! »siffla Harry avant de partir **

**Ginny regarda son Prince s'éloigner en direction de son appartement, elle vit Draco embrassait ce blondinet qui rougissait comme une collégienne.**

**« Bientôt Harry tu auras droit à un nouveau Draco. »**

**A suivre**

**Merci aux reviewers anonymes**

**Merci à ma Bêta **

**Ce chapitre est court je suis désolée. Je voulais mettre le dîner familial ici, mais le chapitre ferait 21 pages et je doute que vous auriez aimé un chapitre aussi long.**

**J'ai une petite annonce à vous communiquer à propos de mon autre fic (Secret des black)**

**Malheureusement , elle n'est pas bonne. J'ai commis non deux erreurs impardonnables :**

**1/ Laissez ma petite sœur sous ma session **

**2/ Ne pas avoir garder les brouillons(je suis une tête de linotte)**

**Explication du 1/ tout mon dossier le secret des blacks est foutu, bousillé, irrécupérable, donc je vais recommencer mes derniers chapitres.**

**Explication 2/ ma chère maman a fait un peu de ménage(je dirai du zèle oui !!)donc papier empilés les uns sur les autres direction poubelles des papiers.**

**Excusez-moi, j'avais promis à ma bêta Aya d'envoyer les chapitres samedi mais foutus de chez foutus.**

**Pour finir, comme je suis à la fac, j'ai très peu de temps pour moi. J'ai d'écrire au moins 5 ou 6 pages le vendredi. Je publierai je pense 1 fois par mois à part décembre et janvier(partiels) peut-être pour Noël j'essayerais d'en mettre 2 ou 3 chapitres**

**Désolée.**

**C'était un message de l'auteur.**

**Bonne vacances aux lycéens et collégiens ! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre XI : Rencontre, dîner et perversion**

**§Fourchelangue§**

**Narcissa était venue chercher son fils dans l'après-midi pour les dernières préparations du dîner de ce soir, au grand damne d'Harry qui voulait profiter encore de sa nymphe. Avant de quitter le château, le Survivant l'avait embrassé passionnément dans la cour. Le baiser échangé fut si torride qu'il avait laissé Draco pantelant, tenant à peine sur ses jambes, sa mère avait dû le soutenir pendant dix minutes. Jamais le héros du monde sorcier ne s'était comporté comme un enfant de cinq ans à qui on lui avait enlevé sa friandise. D'ailleurs, la plupart des élèves avaient vu le baiser sensuelle qu'il avait donné à son âme sœur. Tous les élèves avaient sifflé et applaudit, d'autres comme Pansy avait pris des photos du baiser. **

**Draco rougit en repensant à ce souvenir, il sentit que quelqu'un le secouait, il allait s'énerver lorsqu'il vit qu'il ne s'agissait que de sa mère, il fronça les sourcils.**

**« Chéri, tu étais en train de rêver d'Harry Potter, hein, hein ? »taquina sa mère**

**« Maman ! »**

**« Ne crains, rien c'est un magasin moldu, donc les moldus ne le connaissent pas. »**

**« Maman On est ici pour faire les courses ! »**

**« Oui, les courses. »**

**Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était qu'une dame avait tressailli à l'entente du nom d'Harry Potter. Elle les avait suivis dans le rayon de glace. Cette femme était grande, un long cou qu'elle étirait au maximum pour pouvoir suivre les deux sorciers. Ses cheveux bruns(1) courts étaient coiffés dans un style de femme Américaine des années 50, sa silhouette fine lui donnait une allure de girafe. Elle s'appelait Pétunia Dursley autrefois Evans, elle poussait son chariot rempli de produits diététiques, quelques produits ménagers, et toutes sortes de fruits et légumes, elle rattrapa les deux sorciers qui choisissaient les parfums pour la glace. Elle s'approcha discrètement gara son caddie, Pétunia fit semblant de chercher une glace avant de s'adresser aux sorciers.**

**« Alors dans votre monde bizarre, vous n'avez pas de magasin ? »siffla-t-elle**

**« Pardon ? »demanda Narcissa**

**« Vous êtes des monstres, vous et toutes vos bizarreries…vous nous contaminez nous les êtres humains. »**

**Narcissa fronça les sourcils.**

**« Franchement, vous croyez que je n'ai pas deviné vous êtes comme ma monstrueuse sœur, des sorciers…je vous ai toute suite reconnus dès que vous avez prononcé cette saleté de nom Potter ! Quelle ironie ! Dire que cet ignoble chose est mon neveu ! »**

**Draco regardait cette femme avec dégoût et pitié.**

**« Maman, quel parfum prend t-on ? »**

**« Tout est de votre faute, non la faute à ma sœur Lily qui a épousé un bon à rien de Potter (Narcissa et Draco écarquillèrent les yeux, suite à la révélation de cette femme. Cette personne était la sœur de Lily mais c'était une moldue)…à cause d'elle mes parents sont morts, vous n'êtes qu'une bande de monstres, vous êtes bizarres, vous et votre magie ! »siffla Pétunia**

**Draco se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de prononcer un sort qui la réduise au silence.**

**« Oh vous dîtes que nous sommes des monstres…que savez-vous de notre monde au juste ? »demanda Narcissa**

**« Maman, laisse-là si nous lui expliquions on… »**

**« Sachez jeune fille (Draco se pinça les lèvres) que je sais que c'est à cause d'un sorcier que mes parents sont morts Voldemachinchose… »déclara Pétunia**

**« Alors si vous savez cela, vous devriez être reconnaissante envers votre neveu qui l'a détruit, c'est un héros. »**

**« Votre monde est fou, un sorcier qui décide d'en tuer d'autres inférieurs, nous au moins … »**

**« Le monde des moldus n'est pas aussi rose, si je me souviens bien, il y a eu Hitler qui voulez dominer le monde et anéantir les peuples qu'il considérait inférieure…Nous avons tous une ombre dans notre histoire…ne venez pas nous sermonnez. »dit froidement Draco**

**Narcissa fixa froidement la moldue mais son regard fut bientôt détourné par la venue d'un enfant dont les joues ressemblaient à des joues d' Hamster ; des bourrelets que l'on pouvait deviner sous le Tee-shirt blanc, un pantalon qui lui serrait les cuisses. Il se dirigea vers Pétunia en tenant trois paquets de chips, des bonbons et de la chantilly.**

**Narcissa et Draco fixèrent la masse corporelle de cet individu.**

**« M'an, on peut prendre ça ? »**

**« Voyons Dudley, rappelle-toi de ce qu'a dit le médecin, pas trop de gras. »**

**« M'an ! »**

**« Bon, juste pour cette fois-ci mets ceci dans le caddie, Dudleynouchet. »**

**« Ouais. »**

**Le cachalot s'empressa d'ajouter ses produits dans le chariot sous le regard écoeuré des Malefoy. Narcissa sourit en dévisageant le tonneau qu'était l'enfant.**

**« Ce n'est pas un fils que vous avez là Madame c'est une truie ! Regardez on voit ses mamelles ! »rit Narcissa en désignant la poitrine de Dudley.**

**Pétunia outrée et humiliée partit avec son fils, pestant contre les sorciers. La petite famille se sourit, puis choisirent des glaces. Ils ne parlèrent plus de cette altercation avec la tante d'Harry.**

**En y repensant, Draco n'avait jamais parlé de sa famille côté maternelle ni paternelle. Harry était un vrai mystère pour lui. Ce soir, il se jura de poser des questions sur sa belle famille. Pour ce qu'il en avait apprit aujourd'hui, son fiancé avait une tante **_**sorcierphobe **_**et****un cousin obèse. En regardant la tante de son fiancé s'éloigner vers les rayons diététiques, il trouvait que Lily et cette dame ne se ressemblait pas du tout. Lily était plus jolie, belle et gentille ; tandis que sa sœur avait l'air acariâtre, vielle et aigre, a se demandait si elles étaient réellement sœurs. Lily était une fée mais sa sœur ressemblait à la fée Carabosse. Son cousin n'en parlons pas, indescriptible.**

**La Nymphe se mit une baffe mentale pour se remettre les idées en place.**

**« Va y Maman on a encore des courses. »**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Pendant ce temps Harry était retourné à Godric Hollow dès que sa moitié fut partie. Dans sa chambre, il regardait une émission débile, cependant des petits coups frappés à sa porte le fit éteindre la télévision. Il se leva, ouvrit la porte, ce fut sa mère.**

**« Mon petit Harry… »**

**« M'an, je n'ai plus cinq ans… »**

**« Je regrette ce temps, tu t'amusais à teindre les cheveux de ma sœur et métamorphosait ton cousin en cochon…et puis tu courrais toujours tout nu à la maison, tu t'accrochais à moi oh j'oubliais la fois où… »**

**« MAMAN ! Au dîner de ce soir, je ne veux pas que tu racontes ces histoires humiliantes. »**

**« Mais mon petit (regard du dit petit) hmm je veux dire Harry, ce sont des merveilleux souvenirs…c'est toujours la même chose avec les enfants ; dès qu'il grandisse ils ne veulent plus de câlin… »**

**« Maman, arrête de dramatiser, c'est juste que…laisse tomber pourquoi es-tu venu ? »**

**« Je voudrais passer chez ma sœur Pétunia avant d'aller chez Narcissa, je voudrais renouer les liens de la famille. »**

**Lily avança, s'assit sur son lit et invita son fils à faire de même. Harry s'assit, fixa sa mère sans comprendre.**

**Les relations entre sa tante et sa mère s'étaient refroidies depuis la mort de ses grands-parents maternels. Le Survivant s'en voulait toujours, sa tante l'avait accusé de meurtrier et de monstre. Quant à sa mère, Lily n'avait pratiquement plus de contact avec sa famille moldue. Pétunia se considérait comme sœur unique, Lily avait alors depuis essayé de lui parler toutefois sa sœur avait une sainte horreur des sorciers, bref tout ce qui rapportait de près ou de loin la magie, pire elle était homophobe et sorcierphobe. Lorsqu' Harry était né, tous avait été invité pour son baptême cependant Pétunia ne vint pas, ni pour les fêtes. **

**« Maman, ma **_**merveilleuse**_** tante Pétunia ne m'apprécie pas et… »**

**« Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, mes parents sont morts cette nuit là…s'il te plaît. »**

**« Bon…d'accord…Tiens j'y pense, je suis majeur donc je peux faire de la magie héhéhéhé »**

**« N'y pense même pas Harry James Potter ! »**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**De retour des courses, Draco et sa mère s'affairaient à préparer de bons petits plats pour sa belle famille. Revêtant son tablier de cuisine, où il était écrit **_**mange moi mon petit chou**_** (encore un cadeau de sa mère), il préparait des coquilles Saint-Jacques gratinés pour entrée, du potjevleesch (Note de l'auteur cela a l'air délicieux mais je n'ai pas pu lire la suite de la recette car il faut être membre) avec des courgettes au curry comme plat de résistance et pour dessert une marquise au chocolat. Il avait prévu pour les enfants de Lily du hachis Parmentier et de la salade verte, un bol de salade fruit fait maison.**

**Narcissa avait choisi délibérément de dresser la table, elle avait agrandi la table par magie.**

**« Je sens qu'on va passer une agréable soirée. »chantonna Narcissa**

**Pour revenir au Potter, Lily essayait d'habiller les jumeaux qui s'amusaient à enlever leur grenouillère dès qu'elle les mettait sous les rires de James et Harry. Après avoir copieusement grondé son fils et son mari de venir l'aider, la petite famille Potter se rendit à Privet Drive en voiture. Cela ne plût pas à James qui voulait aller se rendre chez les Malefoy sans passer par Bégonia non Pétunia la sœur de Lily.**

**Par ailleurs, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi sa femme cherchait à renouer le contact avec une femme qui les méprisait. Le voyage se passa calmement, personne n'échangea un mot, on entendait que les gazouillis des jumeaux.**

**Arrivé à destination, Lily rappela les consignes : ne pas s'énerver quelle que soit la situation, ne pas sortir de ses gongs. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire pensèrent les hommes Potter.**

**Lily sonna, quelques secondes plus tard ce fut Pétunia toute souriante au départ puis son visage prit une mine renfrognée à la vue de sa sœur. Elle hésita à fermer la porte mais le regard que James son mari lui lançait la dissuada de perpétrer cet acte.**

**« Bonsoir Pétunia…J'espère que je ne te dérange pas…»commença Lily**

**« ****Tu**** non plutôt ta famille, ton monde et toi vous me dérangez…vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'assassin… »siffla Pétunia**

**Même si Lily ne le montrait pas, elle était très affectée par les propos blessants de sa sœur. Pétunia avait coupé définitivement les ponts depuis les morts de leurs parents. Harry et James durent serrer leurs poings jusqu'au sang, pour s'empêcher de prendre leur baguette et de lui jeter un sort.**

**« Lily jolie, je t'en prie nous perdons notre temps, je te l'avais bien dit que l'on devait se rendre chez le petit copain de notre Harry. »déclara James.**

**Dès que Pétunia entendit le mot **_**petit copain**_** et **_**Harry**_** dans la même phrase, son visage prit une moue dégoûté.**

**« Vraiment, Lily ne contamine pas ma famille avec tes bizarreries…En plus, j'apprends que mon neveu est une tapette ? Vraiment, vous pullulez notre air. »gronda Pétunia en fixant Harry avec dégoût**

**Lily fronça les sourcils, Harry sortit sa baguette et pointa sa tante qui perdit de sa superbe face au morceau de bois.**

**« Ma **_**très chère tante**_**, à chacune de nos visites, vous nous insultez, vous refusez de nous connaître, vous racontez n'importe quoi à notre famille moldue. Une seule personne est responsable de la mort de mes grands-parents : c'est Voldemort. Lui croyait à la pureté du sang, il avait horreur des moldus, toi ma tante tu détestes les sorciers. C'est fou comme vous vous ressemblez quel paradoxe ! J'en ai ras le bol que tu nous envoies paître ! Marre de ton air méprisant ! Mes Grands parents étaient fiers d'avoir Lily comme sorcière, heureux pour ma naissance…Ca, ma tante Pétunia, tu ne le vois pas, ils ont préféré se sacrifier plutôt que laisser leur petit fils mourir. Et pour finir, être homosexuel chez les sorciers ce n'est pas une tare. »finit Harry en la dévisageant froidement**

**Pétunia recula effrayé par son neveu et sa baguette, Lily regarda une dernière fois sa sœur avant d'aller vers la voiture avec les jumeaux et Harry. Elle s'assit dans le véhicule attendant son mari.**

**James observa sa belle sœur avec dégoût et honte, Harry lui lançait des regards noirs.**

**« Madame, ce que vous avez dit à ma femme et ma famille est impardonnable et odieux. Au plaisir de jamais vous revoir vous et votre famille, on a assez tendu la perche de notre côté. »répliqua James Potter avant de rejoindre sa famille.**

**Draco finissait de peaufiner ses hors d'œuvres, tout en chantonnant, il bougeait légèrement son bassin. Narcissa sourit à la vue de son fils, innocent et provoquant sans en avoir conscience. Madame Malefoy partit cherchait une bouteille de vin rouge française, lorsque la sonnette retentit. La Nymphe se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit pour tomber sur son fiancé qui le déshabillait du regard.**

**« **_**Mange-moi mon petit chou**_**, hm pourquoi pas Dray… »souffla Harry ce qui fit rougir sa moitié.**

**« Harry ! »avertit sa mère**

**« Entrez, entrez »ordonna la Nymphe.**

**Les Potter ne se firent pas prier et entrèrent, Draco fit la bise à chaque membre de sa belle famille cependant lorsque ce fut le tour d'Harry, le Prince des Gryffondors l'avait pris dans ses bras, puis butiner ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Harry s'était jeté sur ses lèvres, il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que la Nymphe accorde l'entrée pour danser avec sa consoeur. Draco laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir, les mains du Survivant s'aventurait sur les fesses de son fiancé ; il les caressait, malaxait. Il aurait bien continué ce petit jeu si son père ne les avait pas interrompus.**

**Draco reprit sa respiration, essayant de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Ce fut ce moment où choisi d'apparaître sa mère.**

**« Maman, je prends leur manteau, tu les sers ? »**

**« Tu es rouge mon petit ange…dis-moi tu n'aurais pas fait de bêtises quand je n'étais pas là ? »demanda sa mère**

**« Monsieur et Madame Potter, vos vestes s'il vous plaît. »détourna piteusement Draco.**

**« Je vais t'aider Drake. »annonça Harry d'un ton sans réplique**

**£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££**

**Draco prit les manteaux de ses beaux-parents, Harry portait ceux des jumeaux et le sien. Arrivé dans la chambre de son fiancé, ils les déposèrent. Lorsque la Nymphe voulut repartir au salon, le Survivant l'enlaça par derrière. Ses lèvres commencèrent à butiner son cou, le blond se sentit défaillir et gémir qu'il mit ses mains sur la main pour empêcher que les adultes entendent des bruits suspects.**

**Les lèvres d'Harry sucèrent et mordirent quelquefois sa clavicule, pour l'exciter davantage, il commença à remuer son bassin. Draco perdu dans les sensations de plaisir, bougea au rythme de son fiancé.**

**« Enlève ta main, je veux entendre tes gémissements… »**

**Draco s'exécuta à contre cœur, il se retourna vers le fils aîné des Potter, ses yeux gris métalliques avaient pris une couleur mercure fusion. **

**« Ha…Harry…on…doit aller….au salon. »**

**Pour réponse, le Survivant souleva sa Nymphe, ses jambes se placèrent autour de sa taille.**

**« Un baiser c'est tout et on y va. »**

**Draco pencha la tête sur le côté, sourit timidement avant d'accorder sa requête.**

**£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££**

**Pendant ce temps, Narcissa avait dressé un parc pour les jumeaux, discutait avec les Potter, oubliant son fils qui devait revenir au bout de quelques minutes. Toutefois, Lily ne l'oublia pas, elle se leva , chercha son fils qu'elle retrouva dans la chambre de son beau fils en train de lui rouler une pelle à un Draco excité qui retenait difficilement ses gémissements.**

**« HARRY JAMES POTTER ! »**

**La Nymphe se dégagea rapidement de son amoureux et partit au salon où la conversation entre Narcissa et James s'était arrêtée au cri de Lily. Sa mère sourit narquoisement, tout comme James.**

**Lily grondait son fils, Harry avançait la tête haute sans regret.**

**« Lily c'est de son âge, les hormones… »tenta James**

**« James ! « rétorqua Madame Potter sous les rires de Narcissa et Harry.**

**« Maman, Dray est si sexy avec son tablier bleu, comment veux-tu que je lui résiste, ça donne des idées pas très catholiques…enfin, je l'imaginais portant uniquement ce tablier et rien en dessous. »dit perversement le Survivant**

**« Harry ! »gronda Lily**

**Les joues de la Nymphe prirent une jolie couleur vermeille. Il aborda un autre sujet le Quiddich pour détourner la conversation qui glissait trop vers une zone à risque : le sexe. Sa timidité et sa fragilité avait suscité à son âme sœur une tendresse qu'il ne donnait qu'envers lui. Harry l'observait enlevait son tablier, l'accrochait délicatement à l'endroit choisi.**

**Dray revint vers l'ensemble des invités, servit du jus de pomme pour Mary et Erwan, du jus d'ananas pour son chéri. Narcissa apporta les amuses gueules. Ils parlèrent de nombreux sujets, notamment, l'avancée de ses fiançailles, les cours, les professeurs. Narcissa raconta quelques aventures de son époque à Poudlard ainsi que Lily qui avait fait tourner en bourrique James avant d'accepter de sortir avec lui. Le chef de famille anciennement Maraudeur, racontait quelques aventures Poudlariennes.**

**La première partie de soirée se passa entre rire et anecdotes, ce qui enthousiasma Harry et Draco, de connaître un peu le passé de leurs parents. Cependant, Harry n'était pas satisfait 100, en effet, il n'avait pas pu toucher son fiancé qui se débrouillait pour rester à côté de Lily.**

**Toutefois, lorsqu'il fut placé à table, en face de Draco il sourit intérieurement, Narcissa se trouva à sa droite son père à la place du président, tandis que sa mère se trouva à la gauche de sa Nymphe.**

**Pendant que sa belle mère apportait les entrées, le Survivant avait enlevé sa chaussure, il allongea sa jambe pour toucher la cheville de son fiancé qui discutait avec Lily.**

**La Nymphe se tendit lorsqu'il sentit la douce caresse prodiguait par le fils aîné des Potter. Il essaya de con centrer sur la discussion de Madame Potter, cependant, le pied d'Harry cajola cette fois-ci son mollet avant de toucher son but : son intimité.**

**Draco s'étrangla avec son verre d'eau, décidément Harry était un obsédé, il n'hésitait pas à lui faire du pied, en la présence de ses parents. De plus, lui il arrivait à tenir une conversation sans rougir et bégayait.**

**« Draco, ça va ? tu es tout rouge… »se soucie Lily**

**« hmm ça va. »répondit faiblement Draco **

**Lily lança un regard d'incompréhension devant son gendre puis, « elle regarda son fils qui discutait joyeusement avec Narcissa et James tout en souriant de temps en temps à Draco qui se mordait les lèvres, haletant légèrement, serrant ses poings.**

**Madame Potter fronça les sourcils et fit mime de se baisser, passa sous la table et vit clairement le pied de son fils flatter le sexe de sa moitié. Elle pinça fortement le mollet d'Harry, ce dernier remit son pied dans sa chaussure. Satisfaite, Lily remonta et s'assit en souriant à la vue de son fils.**

**« Harry, mon ****bébé**** on ne joue pas à table ou sous la table. »commanda Lily**

**Harry gonfla les joues, rougit au nom affectueux que sa mère donnait lorsqu'il faisait des bêtises. Il fallait dire que le Prince des Lions avait une horreur des petits noms tendres. **

**« Tu sais Draco, Harry aime bien les petits noms chaleureux, tu devrais lui en donnait un, il A DO RE. »exposa innocemment Lily**

**Sa mère sourit narquoisement devant le visage horrifié de son fils. Cela lui apprendra à lui faire du pied à table. **

**La Nymphe croisa les bras, ferma les yeux, puis ouvrit les yeux tapant dans ses mains, une expression heureuse envahie son visage.**

**« J'ai trouvé, mon cœur c'est bien Harry mon cœur ? »demanda le jeune Malefoy**

**Lily et James rirent discrètement lorsqu'ils virent les poings de leur fils se serrés convulsivement. **

**« Dray, juste Harry pas de mon cœur surtout devant mes parents. »**

**« Je vois tu es timide, je ne l'emploierai pas devant tes parents, juste quand nous sommes seuls…Harry tu es timide, c'est mignon. »**

**Les Potter ne tinrent plus et rirent jusqu'aux larmes. En effet, son fiancé avait employé trois mots que le Survivant ne supportait pas du tout : mignon, timide et **_**mon cœur.**_** Ces mots étaient pour les Poufsouffles pas pour lui. Il était un Gryffondor, une bête de sexe pas un vulgaire blaireau.**

**« Ah, j'ai trouvé un autre point faible de mon cœur. »s'extasia Draco.**

**« La soirée va être longue. »pensa le Survivant.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Et cela fut une soirée très longue pour Harry. Lily avait trouvé le moyen de ramener des photos de son fils sur le pot, courant tout nu dans la maison, dans son bain. A la plus grande joie de son fiancé qui souriait devant la **_**mignonne petite bouille **_**de son Prince. Pour se venger, Harry avait demandé à voir les photos de sa Nymphe, Narcissa s'était empressée de les chercher. Ainsi, le Survivant put voir les photos honteuses de Draco. La Nymphe avait essayé de les reprendre cependant, sa moitié plus costaud, l'avait empêché d'atteindre son but. Bien évidemment, il trouva des photos nues de son fiancé qui rougissait lorsqu' Harry le fixait en lui murmurant à son oreille à quel point il était mignon et adorable. Sur une autre photo, Draco suçait son pouce en tenant une peluche un petit lapin rose portant une salopette bleue.**

**« Tu m'as affublé d'un petit nom affectueux, moi aussi je t'en ai trouvé un. Que penses-tu de mon lapin ? ****§Car bientôt, on va se comporter comme des lapins, on dit bien **_**baiser comme des lapins**_**, mon lapin ? Bientôt, tu auras droit à une énorme carotte ! »****finit Harry**

**« Harry ! »cria Draco aussi rouge qu'une tomate**

**James donna une tape sur la tête de son fils.**

**« Ce n'est pas parce que je ne comprends pas le Fourchelangue, que je n'ai pas compris ce que tu as voulu dire. Pervers ! »termina James**

**« Tu connais le dicton **_**tel père tel fils**_**, je suis fier d'être ton fils. »**

**« Et moi donc chenapan ! »déclara James en ébouriffant les cheveux indisciplinés de son fils**

**« James ! »gronda Lily**

**« Harry tu n'es qu'un obsédé, je me demande de qui cela vient… »prononça Monsieur Potter**

**« De toi Papa,**_** tel père tel fils. »**_**argumenta le Sauveur**

**« Ca c'est mon fils ! »s'enthousiasma James**

**« James, Harry, cela suffit ! »avertit la matrone Potter.**

**Les garçons tout penauds devant le regard colérique de Lily baissèrent la tête. Narcissa et Draco sourirent.**

**« En tout cas, Draco tu es un cuisinier hors pair, j'ai adoré ainsi que les jumeaux, tu as un don pour la cuisine, je suis contente d'avoir pu profiter. Narcissa, pourrais-tu me le prêter un weekend ? »demanda Lily**

**« Lily ! »gronda James**

**« Quoi, c'est mon gendre, j'ai le droit. »se défendit Madame Potter**

**« Je vais préparer un petit café, Dray tu peux amener les jumeaux dans ma chambre ? Ils se sont endormis. »énonça Narcissa.**

**Le jeune Malefoy prit Mary, tandis qu'Harry prit Erwan, ils les couchèrent dans la chambre à l'ex Lady Malefoy. Draco avait l'intention de revenir au salon toutefois, le Prince des lions prit sa main et l'amena dans sa chambre.**

**« Harry, il y a nos parents… »soupira la Nymphe**

**« M'en fiche. »répondit Harry en l'enlaçant**

**« Mais… »**

**Harry posa l'index sur ses lèvres fines, il traça avec son pouce les contours de ses lèvres. Draco ouvrit la bouche silencieusement, puis lécha timidement son pouce. Il ne préféra pas regarder son fiancé, il lécha avec application son pouce de haut en bas. Harry observa sa Nymphe, il haleta légèrement, ne voulant pas rester passif, il retira son pouce et l'embrassa passionnément. Draco laissa échapper quelques soupirs, les mains du Survivant s'aventurèrent sous la chemise de son bien aimé. Elles effleurèrent par moment sa taille, ses reins. Toutefois Harry voulaient plus le toucher, il réussit à déboutonner les premiers boutons de son vêtement sans cesser de l'embrasser. Draco au paroxysme de l'extase, n'avait pas remarqué son petit ami, avait enlevé les boutons de son habit. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit la main baladeuse d'Harry pincer et caresser ses tétons qu'il s'écarta de son petit copain. Draco, cheveux blonds décoiffés, entouraient ses bras sa taille, les lèvres rougies, pupilles dilatées, il représentait le fruit défendu. A cette vue, Harry se sentit durcir.**

**« Ha…Harry…on reprend…non je veux dire on retourne voir nos parents. »paniqua Draco**

**«§****Petit lapsus révélateur, tu préfères qu'on reste ici à faire des bêtises§****. »susurra Harry qui avançait vers son fiancé qui reculait de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontra son lit. **

**Il tomba, les bras en croix, quand il voulut se relever, Harry mit les jambes autour de sa taille et maintint ses poignets.**

**«§****Dray, tu es excité autant que moi, je le sens§**** »**

**Pour accenteur ses propos, il commença à remuer son bassin contre le sien.**

**«§****Harry, nos parents sont à côté, ils peuvent nous entendre§ »**

**« ****§ fais en sorte de rester silencieux. »**

**La tension sexuelle les faisait parler en Fourchelangue, nos deux protagonistes ne s'en étaient pas aperçus.**

**Après, quelques instants d'hésitations, la Nymphe décida de se laisser aller, et apprécier le moment.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Lily se posait des questions sur le retour de son fils et de son gendre ; ils mettaient beaucoup trop de temps à revenir. Anxieuse, elle se leva pour chercher son fils.**

**Cependant, son amie Narcissa parvint à la rassurer.**

**« Lily ne t'inquiète pas, Draco lui apprend quelque chose en Potion, mon petit dragon m'a révélé les difficultés qu'a Harry dans cette discipline. Drake lui donne des cours. »**

**« Si tu le dis, c'est que cela est vrai, c'est une matière qui demande beaucoup d'ardeur. »déclara Lily**

**James leva un sourcil, septique à la réponse de Madame Malefoy et de sa femme.**

**Harry léchait à présent les tétons durcies de son fiancé qui se tortillait et gémissait, ne voulant pas que ses cris soient entendus par les adultes, Draco couvrit la bouche avec ses mains. Le Prince des lions traça un sillon de salive sur son torse et plus particulièrement sur son nombril. Le blond arqua son dos, secoua la tête tellement le plaisir l'envahissait.**

**« Harry...mmh…ah… »**

**« Dray… »**

**Le Survivant retira les mains de son partenaire pour l'embrasser passionnément. Leurs langues se goûtaient, se caressaient, bataillaient parfois mais ce fut Harry qui domina le baiser. Les mains de Draco à présent se trouvaient dans la chevelure indisciplinée de notre mi-Gryffondor mi- Serpentard. Les mains du Sauveur touchaient, flattaient ses abdos, le blond eut un frisson électrisant. Toutefois, pour Harry ce n'était pas assez, il décida de passer à la vitesse supérieur, sa main droite déboutonna son pantalon, il glissa la main droite à l'intérieur du boxer. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, Draco suçota son cou mordillant sa clavicule, il fut récompensé par des soupirs. Il hoqueta lorsque son fiancé toucha son sexe dur.**

**« Harry ! »**

**« Chut, il pourrait nous entendre. Tu vas aimer, mon lapin, mais avant ça… »**

**Harry se détacha à contre cœur de son amant qui grogna de frustration, il se dirigea vers une peluche un petit lapin rose portant une salopette qui souriait. Elle était située sur une petite étagère, le Vert Emeraude avait l'impression que cette peluche se payait sa tête. Il la saisit et la jeta par terre.**

**« Voilà, je me sens mieux, Drake prêt pour un second round ? »**

**« Chéri, il serait que l'on pense à rentrer. »annonça James**

**« C'est vrai, je vais chercher les jumeaux. »prononça Lily**

**« Je vais t'aider. »déclara Narcissa**

**« Je t'accompagne Lily joli. »énonça James**

**Les Potter et Narcissa se dirigèrent vers les chambres à coucher tranquillement, Draco arrêta d'embrasser son âme sœur dès qu'il entendit des pas se rapprocher et l'ordonna de se rhabiller car les parents arrivaient. Les Nymphes avaient une ouïe très fines, il essaya de se réarranger de même que son amant or les lèvres rougies, leurs souffles erratiques, et les cheveux décoiffés laissaient deviner qu'ils n'avaient pas discuté sur un quelconque sujet.**

**James toqua puis entra dans la chambre, son fils se trouvait assis sur le lit, Draco assis sur une chaise.**

**« Harry, mon bébé (grincement des dents du dit bébé), nous allons partir. »**

**« Oh c'est …comme le temps passe vite. »fit Draco**

**« §****Oui, surtout si on s'amuse§**** »siffla le Survivant**

**Draco perdit l'équilibre, qu'il tomba sur les fesses. James observa son gendre et plus particulièrement ses yeux de couleur mercure. Il respirait rapidement.**

**« Harry James Potter, j'espère que tu n'as fait ce que je pense. »**

**« Aie mon nom entier, cela va chauffer pour mon matricule. »pensa Harry**

**« J'ai lu ces derniers temps des livres sur les Nymphes, leur sexualité et tout le tralala qui va avec…Les yeux de couleur mercures, connais-tu la signification ? »interrogea dangereusement Monsieur Potter**

**Harry secoua la tête en signe d'incompréhension.**

**« Ouvre un bouquin de temps en temps au lieu de baisser ton pantalon plus vite que ton ombre…cette couleur particulière marque le début de l'excitation sexuelle, alors cela ne marche pas avec moi le coup de **_**je ne faisais rien avec mon fiancé, nous discutions des cours.**_** »expliqua James**

**« Chouette, je suis étalon alors, ces derniers temps, mon lapin n'arrête pas d'avoir les yeux de cette couleur. »sourit le Survivant**

**Draco ne savait plus où se mettre, rougissant à chaque allusion sexuelle ou regard de son Prince.**

**« **_**Ces derniers temps**_**, Harry James Potter tu es en 7****ème**** année, tu as les Aspics, et… »**

**« Un fiancé adorable. »compléta le Sauveur**

**« Harry ****James**** Potter»**

**« Euh oups… ****»sourit**** le Golden Boy**

**James s'approcha de Draco pour vérifier la couleur de ses yeux, ils étaient redevenus gris métallique, il donna une tape derrière la tête de son fils.**

**« Je ferme les yeux sur cela, je ne dirai rien à Lily. »**

**« Je cherche les manteaux. »déclara brusquement Draco**

**£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££**

**Draco et sa mère dirent au revoir aux Potter, toutefois Harry embrassa son fiancé. Narcissa sortit son appareil photo de nulle part et immortalisa ce moment romantique.**

**« Soyez prudent sur la route. »recommanda Narcissa**

**« On se voit demain, mon lapin. »annonça le Prince des Lions en lui lança un clin d'œil**

**« A demain, mon cœur. »répondit la Nymphe**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Arrivé au manoir, Lily et James couchèrent les jumeaux. Ils avaient bien mangé, mais surtout n'avaient pas fait de bêtises ni magie. **

**Harry monta directement dans sa chambre, il s'allongea souriant, il ne prit même pas la peine d'enlever ses chaussures. Il s'endormit rêvant de sa Nymphe dénudée.**

**Le lendemain, Harry était retourné au château avec Draco mains entrelacées. Ils eurent une surprise en arrivant, Madame Ombrage marchait rapidement avec ses valises qui flottaient derrière elle. Elle marmonnait, pestait contre le retour du Maître des Potions ; Lorsqu'elle passa devant le couple, elle jeta un regard de pur dégoût.**

**« Madame Ombrage vous nous quittez déjà ? »minauda le Leader des Rouges et Ors**

**« Le Professeur Snape est revenu aujourd'hui même. »siffla Dolores**

**« Mais, c'est génial pourquoi ne lui souhaitions pas un **_**bon retour**_**, oh comme vous partez je suis sûr que l'on va faire la fête…bien sûr pour le retour de notre Professeur. »sourit le Sauveur**

**Le visage de l'ex-Inquisitrice de Poudlard se durcit, elle partit en chuchotant vigoureusement «Ne croyez pas que j'en ai fini avec vous. »**

**Draco amena son fiancé vers la Grande salle avant qu'il ne puisse ne lui lancer une dernière réplique. Cette horrible femme était partie. Tant mieux !**

**Le couple se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle où il retrouva Hermione embrassait Pansy, et Théo embrassant Blaise à la table des Serpentards.**

**« Salut. »dirent le couple**

**« Mmmh »**

**« Mmmh »**

**« Ne me dites pas que vous recommencez votre satané concours de qui embrasse le plus longtemps ! »soupira Harry**

**Hermione se détacha de sa petite amie.**

**« Non, nous célébrons le départ d'Ombrage, et le retour du Maître des Potions. »affirma la Préfète**

**« Et sinon ce dîner hier ? »demanda Théo avidement**

**« Délicieux, surtout le dessert. »confirma le Prince des Lions.**

**« Mon cœur a adoré. »s'enthousiasma la Nymphe**

**Le Survivant avait grincé des dents à l'entente du petit nom affectueux qu'il avait prononcé. Hermione, Pansy, Blaise et Théo dévisagèrent leur copain avant d'exploser de rire. **

**« Rah la Ferme !§****Toi, il est grand temps que je te donne une petite leçon après le déjeuner, tu ne dois m'appeler ainsi devant tout le monde !§****»ordonna Harry**

**De loin, Ginny observait le couple le plus en vue du château, ses yeux ne reflétaient qu'un seul mot d'ordre : vengeance.**

**« Le bal sera un excellent moyen de les briser, dommage qu'Ombrage ne soit plus là, elle m'a bien aidée avec ce livre. »pensa la rousse**

**A suivre**

**Je remercie mes reviewers anonymes**

**Un grand merci à ma Bêta**

**(1) les cheveux de Pétunia, je pense qu'ils sont blonds dans le livre mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Alors, j'ai pris la couleur de cheveux de l'actrice**

**Le chapitre est court, je pensais le faire plus long **

**Je ne sais pas si vous recevez mes réponses lorsque je réponds à vos commentaires si ce n'est pas le cas, j'essayerai de vous répondre dans un chapitre.**

**J'en profite pour lancer un message SOS cherche Bêta pour ****Le Secret des Black ****, ma bêta de cette fic ne me répond plus depuis trois mois…**

**Je refuse de surcharger ma bêta de cette fic à corriger ma première fic.**

**Merci**

**Pour le petit Lime, je ne voulais pas en faire mais j'écoutais **_**Sexy back**_** de Justin Timberlake et **_**The Bad touch**_** de The Bloodhound lorsque j'écrivais ce chapitre, et pouf le lime m'est venu en tête. Ces chansons sont perverses**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre XII : Une soirée inoubliable**

**Voici enfin le lemon que vous attendiez tous. (raté je trouve) **

**S blabla§ **** Fourchelangue**

**Chanson **_**Only you**_** d'Elvis Presley. ****Pour le lemon, j'ai écouté en boucle **_**Sexy Back ,The Bad Touch, Sex On the Beach ,Dirrty et Gimme more**_**.(honte pour les trois dernières)**

**Le retour du professeur avait suscité une effervescence dans n'importe quelle maison. Certains élèves lui avaient offerts des chocolats, des friandises, des fleurs. Lorsqu'il eut son premier cours de potion avec les 7**** ème années****, pas un chaudron n'avait explosé, ce qui avait étonné le Professeur Snape. Même les Poufsouffles se montraient moins peureux et plus joyeux à son cours.**

**Cependant, ce bonheur fut de courte durée. En effet, ils eurent la surprise de voir une femme au tailleur rose bien centré, avec du rouge à lèvres souriante aux élèves à la table des professeurs. Tous les étudiants crispèrent devant son petit rire idiot. Les Serpentards avaient même laissé tomber leur masque d'indifférence, leurs expressions étaient visibles aux yeux de tous. Pour la première fois à Poudlard, le repas fut en silence. Un silence pesant, lourd, limite mortuaire, seuls le bruit des couverts se faisaient entendre.**

**Le directeur n'eut pas à demander le silence, qu'il annonça que Madame Ombrage restait à Poudlard en raison de ses inquiétudes envers le Maître de potion et son bébé.**

**« Foutaises. »pensèrent les élèves**

**Il n'avait que Ginny qui semblait enchantée du séjour prolongé de Madame Ombrage. Au moins, elle pouvait lui faire confiance pour détruire le couple. **

**A la fin du repas, Harry&Cie partirent en direction de leur appartement abattus par cette nouvelle. Encore heureux qu'elle n'avait aucun poste en tant que professeur, toutefois elle avait opté comme assistante du maître de potion. Il plaignait déjà Serverus de supporter ce batracien.**

**Arrivé dans leur appartement, Draco entreprit de raconter le dîner pour détendre l'atmosphère, bien sûr il ne parla pas des méfaits commis par son fiancé.**

**« Ah, tiens Harry, j'ai rencontré par hasard ta tante. »énonça la Nymphe**

**« Ma tante ? « dit Harry étrangement.**

**« Oui, c'est une moldue pas très polie. D'ailleurs, Harry, j'y pense tu ne m'as pas parlé de ta famille. »constata le blond**

**A cette révélation, les yeux du Survivant s'assombrirent, Hermione et Pansy baissèrent la tête, tandis que les Serpentards se tendirent. Malheureusement, notre jeune et innocent Gryffondor ne vit pas les visages déconfits. Draco s'approcha de son fiancé content d'avoir trouvé un sujet de conversation.**

**Pansy fit signe à son amante en direction de la porte, Blaise et Théo quittèrent la pièce qui était devenu de plus en plus lourde.**

**A présent seul avec son fiancé Harry parla froidement ce qui le surprit.**

**« Draco, si je ne t'ai pas parlé de ma famille moldue c'est que je m'en contrefous. » **

**« Harry, ne parle pas comme cela d'eux. J'admets que ta tante est… »**

**« Comment sais-tu que j'aie une tante ? »**

**Le Survivant s'approcha de son fiancé qui recula au fur et à me sure qu'il approchait, Draco se retrouva dos au mur. Pour empêcher toute fuite, Harry posa les mains de chaque côté de sa tête, la Nymphe n'eut aucune échappatoire.**

**Les battements cardiaques du blond martelèrent de plus en plus forts, ses joues se tinrent en une jolie couleur coquelicot. Il sentait le souffle chaud de son aimé balayait son visage doux et fragile.**

**« Har…Harry…peux-tu…reculer…pour qu'on discute ? »demanda timidement la Nymphe**

**Le Sauveur sourit narquoisement, s'approchant jusqu'à ce que leurs torses se touchent.**

**« Alors comment sais-tu que j'aie une tante ? »chuchota t-il à l'oreille.**

**« Harry…je l'ai rencontré avec ma mère lorsqu'on faisait les courses…Elle proférait des propos irrespectueux envers les Potter, ton cousin était costaud très costaud. »**

**«Il est énorme, on ne se ressemble pas du tout. »**

**« C'est vrai, toi tu es sexy. »**

**Le Prince des Lions recula lorsqu'il entendît la phrase de son petit ami. Réalisant, sa bourde, Draco rougit comme une pivoine, il voulut partir cependant son amant ne le laissa pas entendre de cette oreille, il attrapa fermement sa taille, le souleva comme un sac à patate, l'emmena dans sa chambre sous les cris de protestations de la Nymphe. Il le jeta sur le lit, et se plaça au dessus de lui, maintenant ses poignets. Légèrement, effrayé le blond observait son fiancé.**

**« Je suis**_** sexy **_**tu dis ? »**

**« Non, je n'ai pas dis ça….gentil oui c'est cela tu es gentil… »**

**« Non c'était ****§**_**ssssexy§**_

**Le Fourchelangue ajouté à la position à laquelle Harry se trouvait, faisait de lui une véritable bombe sexuelle, un éphèbe de l'Antiquité.**

**Le Survivant profita de sa position dominante pour parsemer une pluie de baisers autour de son visage angélique. Draco essaya de s'extirper des bras de son fiancé, cependant, ce n'était pas le goût d'Harry qui jeta un sort informulé, maintenant ses poignets attachés. Le blond remua sous le corps du Prince des Lions.**

**« ****§**_**continue comme ça, tu m'excites, tu me rends dur§**_

_**« § Harry s'il te plaît…arrête de profiter pour me peloter, on pourrait ah non, ne me lèche pas l'oreille§ »**_

**Harry n'écouta pas les protestations de son fiancé et décida de suçoter et lécher consciencieusement la partie la plus sensible de son aimé. Il fut récompensé par de doux gémissements. Draco n'essayait plus de se retenir laissant libre court à ses cris. Bientôt, il s'arqua cherchant à se rapprocher encore plus de son amant. Harry était ravi de la tournure des événements, la Nymphe ne cachait plus ses gémissements. Après le baiser était ardent, passionnant, torride. Les langues se cherchaient, jouaient ensemble, se caressaient avec violence et passion. Harry souleva légèrement la chemise blanche de son petit ami, pour avoir accès à la peau douce et sensible de son ventre.**

**Draco écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il sentit la main baladeuse sur ses tétons durcis.**

**« Ha…Harry…stop…pas trop …vite »**

**Le Prince des Gryffondor arrêta son petit jeu avec une pointe de regret, s'assit sur le bord du lit, il défit le sort d'attachement. Il observa son blondinet, son visage, ses lèvres rougies par plaisir, son souffle haletant, Draco laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction, il se mordit sensuellement ses lèvres. Harry retint un gémissement, voir son amant dans un état de béatitude lui donnait envie de continuer. **

**Lorsque la Nymphe eut un rythme normal, ses battements de cœur refréné, il enlaça Harry par derrière, Draco déposait des baisers sur son cou. Surpris de ce revirement, de situation.**

**« je suis prêt Harry, je voulais juste que tu me détaches mais avant laisse-moi quelques minutes …ferme les yeux. »chuchota Draco**

**Harry trembla lorsqu'il sentit le souffle du blond à son oreille. Il obéit à sa requête, il en profita pour jeter des sorts de silence et un COLLAPORTA pour éviter qu'il soit déranger par une tierce personne.**

**Pendant ce temps, la Nymphe avait détaché ses cheveux, les laissant libre, ses cheveux ressemblaient à une cascade doré, lui donnant un air plus féminin que jamais. Il ôta ses chaussures et chaussettes et fit de même pour Harry.**

**« Je peux ouvrir les yeux ? »**

**« Non, pas encore. »**

**Draco s'assit à califourchon sur son fiancé, embrassant sa joue.**

**« Tu peux les ouvrir. »chuchota t-il**

**Harry fut stupéfait dès qu'il vit la beauté que dégageait son fiancé, il sentit durcir. Le blond sentit quelque chose de dure contre ses fesses, il rougit intensément. Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, avant de caresser son cou, et ses fesses.**

**« Tu…tu m'embrasses ou pas ? »demanda le blond hésitant.**

**Harry se rapprocha et souffla à son oreille qu'il devait prendre l'initiative. Draco s'approcha lentement et doucement vers les lèvres de sa consoeur. Il eut un petit moment d'hésitation, Harry sentait le souffle chaud de son futur amant, les yeux mi-clos, joues écarlates, leurs lèvres se scellèrent avec douceur. Le Prince des Lions laissa son petit ange dominé le baiser. Craintif, la Nymphe donna d'abord un chaste baiser puis un deuxième plus appuyé, telle une légère brise de vent.**

**« Je ne suis pas en sucre, vas-y Dray… »**

**Après cette phrase, la peur avait disparu, Draco écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de ses jumelles. Il rapprocha son bassin contre celui de son aimé, enroulant les bras autour de son cou. Le baiser devint vite passionné, leurs langues se cherchaient, se goûtaient. Le baiser devint si violent que leurs dents s'entrechoquaient. Les mains d'Harry ne restaient pas inactives, elles parcouraient son dos, son fessier. Impatient, notre beau Survivant frotta son bassin pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait bientôt passer aux choses sérieuses. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et reprirent le baiser. Harry souleva la Nymphe et la déposa sur le lit se plaçant au dessus, les jambes de son fiancé ceinturant sa taille. Sans cessez le baiser, la main du Sauveur s'insinua sous la chemise blanche. Draco ne voulait pas rester passif, commença à déboutonner sa chemise.**

**Harry arrêta le baiser, et préféra déposer des petits baisers papillons sur sa mâchoire, avant de suçoter son cou. Le blond se tordit de plaisir, prononçant quelques onomatopées en Fourchelangue.**

**« **_**§ Attends, Harry, laisse-moi t'enlever ta chemise avant qu'on continue. § »**_

**« Amour, tu parles en Fourchelangue. »déclara le Sauveur.**

**Harry se redressa, laissa faire son amant. Draco enleva la chemise, Harry fit de même pour lui. Un fois torse nu, les lèvres du jeune Malefoy se déposèrent délicatement sur la clavicule gauche. Le Golden Boy ferma les yeux, appréciant les fines lèvres embrassées, mordillées ses clavicules. Harry soupirait doucement, le blond satisfait, se rapprocha de son corps athlétique. Draco en profita pour l'embrassait passionnément. Lorsque leurs torses se touchèrent ils frissonnèrent. Harry l'obligea à s'allonger tout contre lui. Les lèvres du Survivant se décolèrent à celles de son amant, un léger filet de salive resta à la commissure de ses lèvres. La bouche du Prince des Lions prit un chemin vers le Sud, il mordilla, suçota ses clavicules avant de s'attarder sur ses boutons de chaires roses.**

**Draco était en extase, il se laissa aller librement, il ne cessait de murmurer le nom de son prénom dans la langue des serpents, ce qui l'excitait beaucoup. **

**La langue du Prince, traça un sillon jusqu'à son nombril, la Nymphe arqua son dos, haletant de plus en plus fort.**

**« Harry…s'il te plaît… »**

**« J'ai compris. »**

**Par fainéantise, Harry conjura un sort sans baguette qui leur enleva leurs vêtements respectifs. Draco, honteux couvrit son visage avec les mains, s'éloignant de son fiancé, invoquant un drap pour couvrir sa peau nue. Le Sauveur interloqué, s'approcha du blond qui se trouvait au bord du lit.**

**« Je…j'ai… »**

**« Qu'est-ce qui passe ? Tu n'en as plus envie, Drake ? »demanda Harry en se mettant derrière, les jambes se resserraient autour des siennes. Le dos de la Nymphe s'appuyait contre son torse.**

**« Tu…Tu es la seconde personne à me voir nu, à part ma mère…je …peut-on éteindre les lumières, je ne veux pas que… »**

**Harry enleva le drap, se mit debout en face de lui, sexe dressé, ce qui fit rougir le petit blond.**

**« Dray, je n'ai pas l'intention d'éteindre les lumières. Je veux te voir en tenue d'Adam comme tu me vois. Viens par ici. De plus, je t'ai vu tout nu une fois, tu es magnifique. »**

**Harry prit la main de sa Nymphe invoqua un miroir, Draco se regarda nu ainsi que son Prince. Il se garda de ne pas observer les hampes dressés. Il constatait un fort contraste ; tout d'abord sa peau de porcelaine par rapport à la peau mate de son Golden Boy. Ensuite, venait bien entendit, la taille (non bande de perverses pas son sexe), du haut de ses 1m65 il n'atteignait pas son épaule. Harry se mit derrière, enlaça sa taille. La Nymphe sentit son érection contre son corps, ce qui le fit rougir. Draco se retourna pour fixer son fiancé. Yeux verts émeraude contre yeux mercures, un désir sans fin se profilait à travers leurs yeux. Rejetant, ses dernières craintes, le blond se jeta sur son amant, le baiser fut tellement que leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent. Harry plaça une main sous ses fesses pour le porter, le blond entoura les jambes autour de sa taille.**

**Il le ramena vers le lit où il l'allongea sans briser le baiser. Ses lèvres descendirent vers son torse, il s'attarda quelques instants sur son nombril. Draco au paroxysme du plaisir serraient fortement, les draps. Le Prince des Rouges et Ors prenait son temps, profitant au maximum de son petit corps. Il était pressé de le faire sien, cependant il refreinait son appétit sexuel, ignorant sa propre érection. Il prit le temps d'observer sa Nymphe se tordre sous les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait. Ensuite, ses mains partirent sur la verge dressée, il entama un mouvement régulier, tout en dévisageant les différents traits du visage de son petit ange. Draco secouait la tête de droite à gauche, prononcées des onomatopées en Fourchelangue. Cependant, Harry n'avait pas fini son travail, plutôt que d'utiliser ses doigts il préféra laissait la langue lécher de toute sa longueur son érection. Il fut récompensé par un halètement de surprise, après suivi d'autres encore plus bruyants que les précédents. Le Survivant lécha, malaxa les bourses jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse, déversant son sperme dans la bouche, qu'il avala rapidement. **

**« ha…Harry...c'était bon… »**

**« Il y a mieux ****§**_**bébé§**_** »**

**Harry observa le corps de son amant, totalement libéré de toute contrainte, jambes écartées, cheveux désordonnés, des lèvres rouges à cause des baisers, les yeux de la Nymphe prirent une teinte plus profonde que le mercure. A lui tout seul, Draco incarnait la luxure, Harry avait du mal à ne pas jouir à la vue de son petit ange diabolique.**

**Il voulait continuer, toutefois ce n'était pas le goût du blond qui avait remarqué l'érection de son amant qui demandait à être soulagée. Draco ne voulait pas être le seul à recevoir, il voulait aussi donner. Le bond força son Prince à s'allonger, sous lui, dominant enfin son petit ami. Etonné de la témérité de son éphèbe, il se laissa aller aux douces caresses prodiguait par notre jeune novice. Prenant, exemple sur Harry, le jeune Malefoy commença à embrasser tout d'abord chastement ses lèvres, puis avec plus de passion, ses lèvres prirent le chemin vers le Sud, pinçant, mordillant les tétons, les suçant, guettant les réactions de son aimé, qui laissait échapper des murmures, soupirs de plaisir. Content de son travail, il lécha consciencieusement le nombril en même temps, une main taquine faisait des mouvements de va et vient. Harry ne s'attendant pas à cette initiative qu'il cria un **_**oh oui**_** retentissant dans la chambre. Se rappelant les paroles de son cher professeur Théo, il embrassa son prépuce, avant de le lécher comme une sucette. Ensuite, il suça la verge dressée, tout en jouant avec ses bourses.**

**Harry n'avait jamais connu un tel plaisir, aucun de ses partenaires ne prenant le temps de lui faire plaisir, alors qu'ils étaient expérimentés. A vrai dire, il faut dire que les novices essayent aussi au maximum de donner du plaisir. **

**Lorsqu'il le prit entièrement en bouche, les cheveux blonds se trouvaient sur son ventre ce qui lui provoqua des frissons. Draco s'appliquait à faire entrer son pénis plus profondément dans sa bouche, Harry se sentant jouir, se retira de l'orifice buccale de son amant. Le blond ne comprit pas son attitude qu'il se redressa et baissa la tête, le Golden Boy remarquant son air triste, il le souleva, le plaçant au-dessus de lui. Avec l'index, il l'obligea à relever la tête.**

**« C'é…c'était pas bien Harry…je le faisais mal ? »**

**Le Survivant posa l'index sur ses lèvres, s'approcha de son oreille.**

**« C'était très bien Dray, ne le sens-tu pas je bande encore. »**

**Pour appuyer ses dires, il prit sa main et la posa sur la hampe dressé.**

**« Angel, je voudrais jouir en toi, c'est tout. »**

**Le susnommé petit ange lui donna un baiser à lui couper le souffle avant de murmurer qu'il avait très envie de connaître la suite. Harry reprit la situation en main, inversant encore une fois les positions, il formula un sort sans baguette, et un pot de lubrifiant apparut. La Nymphe intriguée, fixait le pot avec une lueur d'incompréhension.**

**« Je refuse que tu aies mal. »**

**Draco confiant, entoura, ses bras et les jambes autour du corps athlétique de son Prince. Le Sauveur embrassa son front, son bout de nez, puis butina ses lèvres. **

**Une fine pellicule de sueur s'était installée sur leur corps, l'air de la chambre était de plus en plus suffocant, mais les deux tourtereaux ne semblaient pas s'en rendrent compte. Plongés dans un monde sensuel, un monde féerique, ils oubliant complètement qu'ils se trouvaient à l'école que leur du déjeuner avait passé.**

**Harry se préparait à appliquer le gel sur les doigts et son sexe, il embrassa son amant lui chuchotant un **_**je t'aime**_**, avant d'enfoncer l'index dans son intimité. Draco se crispa sous l'étrange intrusion, son amant commença à le bouger lentement.**

**« Harry…c'est…biza…rre »**

**Harry sourit en même temps, il ajouta un deuxième qui passa inaperçu aux yeux du blond. Le jeune Malefoy gémissait sans retenue, haletant, remuant les hanches pour sentir plus la sensation de ses doigts divins. Lorsqu'il ajouta un troisième doigt, le visage de la Nymphe grimaça, quelques larmes apparurent. Harry les léchèrent en lui murmurant de se détendre, il fit quelques mouvements en ciseau, son fiancé obéissant à ses paroles, se relaxa.**

**« Ah …c'est...bon… Harry, continue **_**§ à remuer tes doigts, c'est bon § »**_

**Il accéda à sa requête, toutefois au moment où il allait jouir, il retira ses doits laissant un Nymphe frustrée qui grogna. Il ne grogna pas longtemps, puisqu'il sentit que quelque chose de plus gros, il laissa échapper un gémissement de souffrance, quelques larmes perlaient le coin de ses yeux.**

**Harry les vit, lui dit qu'il devait se détendre, la Nymphe obéit. Il se sentait un peu honteux de sa faiblesse, de son innocence à côté de son fiancé qui avait une confiance absolu en lui.**

**Le Prince des Lions se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura de se mouvoir lorsqu'il ne sentira plus la douleur. Au bout de quelques minutes, le bassin du blond remua lentement. Le fils aîné des Potter, inversa les positions laissant son petit ange au dessus de lui. Ainsi, il se sentira plus libre de ses mouvements. **

**« Ah Haarry c'est… continue ! »**

**Harry s'enfonça plus profondément, trouvant la prostate du petit blond qui gémit plus fortement. Draco ne restait pas inactif, les jambes serraient sa taille, Harry voulait laisser des suçons sur ses clavicules, il se redressa, se retrouvant lui aussi assis, leur mouvement de hanches s'accélère. La pièce ne fut que cris, gémissements. **

**Ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'ils n'étaient plus sur le lit, mais à 90 centimètres, ils s'envoyaient de façon littérale. Une fois de plus la magie du Survivant, lui avait joué des tours. Sa magie avait explosé que le sort de silence se transforma en SONORUS. Cependant, tous les deux étaient inconscients, complètement dans leur monde merveilleux de la sexualité.**

**« Ha …ha…hn Harry plus vite…ha ha ha, plus vite…ha ha encore ! »**

**« Dray, tu es si…é…troit…c'est bon… »**

**Dans tout le château, les élèves entendirent les gémissements de leur Sauveur. Les Poufssouffles rougirent. A la bibliothèque, Madame Pince, eut du mal à calmer les étudiants qui discutaient avec animation des prouesses sexuelles du Survivant.**

_**« Harry encore…plus fort !!! »**_

_**« Draco hm si bon si étroit… ! »**_

**Dans la salle de potion, Serverus qui corrigeait des copies de Serdaigles et Poufsouffles de 5****ème**** année s'arrêta dès qu'il entendit les soupirs du célèbre couple de Poudlard. Le crapaud Ombrage, qui était présente dans la pièce, s'étrangla en buvant sa tasse de thé sucré, ce qui fit naître un sourire sur le visage du maître des potions. Elle toussait essayant de reprendre son souffle. Elle devrait s'estimer heureuse, elle qui n'avait aucune vie sexuelle de pouvoir écouter les exploits du Sauveur.**

**« 10 points pour Gryffondor qui a réussi à étouffer ce batracien incapable d'assurer un cours de potion. »murmura Serverus en souriant.**

**£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££**

**Pansy et son amante prenaient un bain ensemble en entendant leur meilleur ami criait, elles se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Une lueur perverse et coquine apparut dans leur yeux. Pansy s'approcha de sa maîtresse.**

**« Harry prend son pied, on dirait, ça me donne des idées pas très catholiques… »murmura la Préfète des Serpentards**

**« Qu'attends-tu, on ne sera pas aussi bruyante que notre petit Harry, Pansy… »**

**£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££**

**Théo reprenait son souffle après avoir eu son orgasme, Blaise était toujours au-dessus de lui. **

**« J'adore le dimanche, c'est sexe samedi soir, sexe dimanche matin et dimanche après-midi. »déclara Blaise**

_**« Harry oh oui continue ha ha ! »**_

**« Drake adorent aussi le dimanche, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a franchi le pas…Je suis sa mère par procuration, ah mon bébé a grandi, je me sens si … »**

**« Théo, tu vois notre petit chaton Dray est un grand garçon…alors… »**

**« Prêt pour un second round ? »**

**« Petit diable, tu as l'art de passer de la licorne à l'hippogriffe…je suis toujours partant pour un second round. »finit Blaise en l'embrassant**

**Harry sentait que son amant allait jouir, prit son érection en main, calquant les mouvements de va et vient aux rythmes de leur bassin. **

**Draco n'en pouvait plus, il avait accéder aux affres du plaisir, il se cabrait voulant toujours plus, sentir son compagnon pénétrer plus profondément son intimité. Les yeux fermés, il haletait le doux prénom de son fiancé.**

**« Regarde-moi, je veux te voir jouir. »**

**Avec un gros effort, il obéit aux désir du jeune Potter, les mains du blonds jouaient avec les tétons durcies de son fiancé. Harry l'embrassa, accélérant le rythme de ses hanches. La Nymphe avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts vers son âme sœur, Harry sentit qu'il était au paroxysme de l'orgasme, il redoubla d'ardeur. Draco éjacula sur son ventre en hurlant le nom de son aimé, tandis qu'Harry se libéra dans son fourreau de chair en criant le sien.**

**Le blond retomba sur son fiancé, les yeux fermés, la respiration sifflante. Harry entoura ses bras autour de son frêle corps. **

**« C'était bien …Harry ? J'ai… »**

**« C'était parfait, merveilleux, l'extase…C'est la première fois que je prends plaisir à faire l'amour. »termina le Sauveur, ce qui fit rougir le jeune Malefoy**

**Le Survivant se retira de son corps, embrassa sur sa tempe, gardant les bras autour de la Nymphe. Au moment où, il voulut prendre la couverture, il remarqua qu'il flottait au-dessus du lit, sa magie lui avait encore joué des tours. Il se concentra, et descendit en douceur, couvrant son fiancé. Draco embrassa son petit sur le nez, ce qui le fit sourire.**

**« Dray je t'aime. »**

**« Je t'aime aussi Harry. »**

**« Repose-toi, tu es fatigué. »**

**« ….Harry…on pourra le refaire… »demanda timidement la Nymphe**

**« Bien sûr, le sexe c'est comme le chocolat et les hommes une fois que tu y as goûté, tu ne peux plus t'en passer. »**

**La Nymphe rit doucement avant de l'embrasser sur ses lèvres. Sa tête reposait sur son torse, ses cheveux blonds formaient une cascade d'orée, qui s'éparpillait sur l'oreiller.**

**Harry sourit à la vision de son fiancé, un vrai petit ange avait fait l'amour avec lui, à présent, il dormait entre ses bras.**

**A la fin de sa déclaration d'amour, Ginny hésitait entre pleurer ou se jeter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Ses chances de devenir madame Potter s'amenuisaient de jour en jour. Elle entendait les discussions de ses amies, Marilyn qui parlait avec animation des ébats amoureux **_**du couple**_**. Assise, dans la salle commune, Ginny rongea ses ongles, cherchant à moyen de se débarrasser purement et simplement de l'ex-vierge. La rousse n'entendit pas la voyante s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elles n'étaient plus que toutes les deux**

**« N'y pense même pas à ton plan de changer de personnalité à la Nymphe. Tu te fais du mal en t'accrocher au Survivant. »**

**« … »**

**« Tu sais j'ai vu leur passé, qu'importe l'obstacle qui se dressait il le surmontait ensemble. Ce sont des âmes sœurs qui une fois qu'ils se sont trouvés, ne jure que d'un amour pure, l'amour pure qui a permis à Harry de survivre, et tuer Voldemort…Eh oui, si Harry a pu vaincre Voldy, c'est grâce à Draco, leur lien est solide, indestructible, tu le comprendras dans quelques semaines… »dit mystérieusement la hippie avant de quitter la pièce.**

**Ginny en colère balança un jeu d'échec qui traîné sur la table dans le sable.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Draco se réveilla avec un sentiment de sécurité, entouré d'une chaleur protectrice. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il croisa le regard Vert Emeraude de son fiancé, sourire aux lèvres. **

**Harry n'avait pas pu trouver le sommeil, il avait observé sa Nymphe dormir entre ses bras. **

**« Bonjour Dray. »**

**« Re-bonjour plutôt Harry. »**

**« Bien dormi ? »**

**« Oui, mais tu ne t'es pas endormi ? »**

**« Non, je t'observais dormir, tu continuais à murmurer mon prénom même lorsque tu dormais. Tu penses à moi 24h/24, j'en suis flatté. »**

**« Harry ! Ce n'est pas vrai, je n'ai pas dit cela. »**

_**« **__**Mmh Harry, hnn encore, mmh Harry, Harry. »**_

**Draco devint écarlate, se boucha les oreilles avec les mains, tournant le dos à son chéri, Harry rit face à sa réaction enfantine, le blond bouda.**

**« C'est…gênant…tu parles de sexualité comme si tu discutais de la pluie et du beau temps… »**

**« Dray, regarde-moi, je suis désolé, je ne parlerai plus aussi crûment. (Il croisa ses doigts de pied, il adorait quand sa Nymphe rougissait. Même, après avoir fait l'amour, il réagissant comme un petit agneau innocent.)**

**Le blond se retourna vers lui embrassa le bout de son nez. Puis, il l'enlaça, posant la tête sur son torse, la main droite du Survivant se trouvait dans ses cheveux blonds, tandis que l'autre traçait de petits cercles sur son dos, ce qui fit ronronner la Nymphe. Harry déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant dix minutes, à se cajoler, jusqu'à ce que le blond remarque qu'il était l'heure de manger.**

**Il obligea son amant à se lever et laver, toutefois, Harry était à moitié Serpentard, déclara qu'il ne prendrait une douche que s'il la partageait avec lui. Notre jeune Malefoy accepta en rougissant.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**A l'heure du déjeuner, Draco remarqua que les élèves rougissaient à sa vue, certains chuchotaient derrière son dos, d'autres arrêtaient leurs discussions pour le fixer avec un petit un air lubrique au fond de leurs yeux. Il en avait fait part à son fiancé des attitudes bizarres qu'avaient les étudiants. Harry lui ordonna d'ignorer, qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter sinon tout Poudlard découvrirait qu'ils avaient fait l'amour la matinée. La Nymphe fit la moue, tapa le postérieur de son Prince avant de courir en riant vers la table des Serpentards.**

**« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. »déclara Harry.**

**Lorsqu'ils s'assirent, le réfectoire fut d'un silence quasi religieux, jetant des coups d'œil au couple le plus populaire de l'école. Draco trembla légèrement quand certains Serdaigles le pointaient du doigt en riant. **

**Même, les professeurs abordaient sur leurs joues de jolies couleurs roses, en le dévisageant. Seule Madame Ombrage était d'une couleur cadavérique, ce qui fit sourire le Maître de Potions. Ce fut pire dès que Théo et Blaise ouvrirent la bouche, avec Hermione et Pansy.**

**« Alors, Dray est enfin entré dans le monde des adultes ? »insinua Théo**

**« je…je ne comprends pas.. »répondit la Nymphe en se servant de la purée**

**« Allons, allons, Harry, tu sais lorsque tu fais **_**bing bing **_** avec ton copain, mets le sort d'insonorisation et non le SONORUS. »exposa vicieusement Blaise.**

**« Blaise qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »interrogea Harry suspicieusement.**

**« On a tout entendu vos cris, vos gémissements, et vos paroles en Fourchelangue, passe-moi la salade ma puce. » déclara La Préfète des Lionnes avec un calme olympien.**

**Draco lâcha les couverts, étant donné que le silence régnait dans la Grande Salle, on entendit distinctement le bruit cristallin de la fourchette et du couteau. A ce moment là, il comprit enfin, pourquoi les élèves chuchotaient à son passage, les rires, et les rougissements. **

**« Harry…on m'a non on nous a entendus… »trembla la Nymphe**

**Le prince des Rouges et Ors dévisageait ses camarades fièrement, puis jeta un regard noirs aux élèves leur ordonnant de s'occuper de leurs affaires, que la vie privée du Survivant n'était pas un soap opéra sorcier.**

**« Harry, c'est la honte, tu… »paniqua le blond**

**« C'est à cause de la magie d'Harry, cela se produit quelquefois, il peut exploser des objets. Mais il faut qu'il perde le contrôle de lui-même. »expliqua Pansy**

**« Drake, tu lui as fait perdre la tête, tu as eu droit à un Harry passionné (Exact confirma Théo), sauvage, viril, dom juan. Ce petit côté que même ses ex petits copains n'ont pas su réveillé. « admira Blaise**

**Cela ne rassura pas la Nymphe dont les joues prenaient une couleur écarlate, son fiancé lui se contentait de l'embrasser sur le nez, les joues ou les lèvres, en déclarant de ne pas se préoccuper de ces histoires. L'essentiel, c'était qu'ils avaient prouvé leur sentiment l'un envers l'autre.**

**« Alors, Dray qu'est-ce que cela fait de devenir un adulte ? Attends, maintenant tu pourras jouer à toutes sorts de jeux sexuelles, comme l'infirmière, la servante ou l'écolière. »ricana Blaise**

**« Blaise ! »crièrent le couple.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Les semaines passèrent rapidement, Harry et Draco s'aimaient toujours de plus en plus. Cependant, depuis qu'ils avaient eu des relations sexuelles, la Nymphe avait développé une libido surdimensionné, cela faisait énormément plaisir à Harry qui accepta au joie, d'effectuer son travail marital. Un jour, ils furent surpris par madame Ombrage Harry s'appliquait à lui faire une fellation dans la réserve du professeur Snape. Elle fut si choquée que le Directeur du appeler les Médicomages de Saint Mangouste pour la soigner.**

**Chaque jour se résumait sexe avant petit-déjeuner, sexe entre midi et deux si on pouvait, sexe la soirée, sexe le weekend. Cela avait un peu inquiété le Prince des Lions de cette montée de libido, toutefois Hermine l'avait rassurée en lui affirmant que cela durait deux semaines, et l'avait avertit de ne pas avoir de relation intime lors des journées de Pleine Lune et le soir qui précédait la Pleine Lune. En effet, la Nymphe devenait très féconde en cette période.**

**La vie à Poudlard était agréable entre rire, sexe, et cours. Le bal d'halloween arrivait à grand pas.**

**Tous les élèves étaient de bonne humeur, la plupart avaient trouvé leur costume, Draco hésitait encore sur sa tenue entre la robe de mariée ou en arlequin. Blaise lui avait suggéré qu'il le verrait bien dans une tenue de servante, avec les collants, la jupe courte et le tralala qui allait avec. Harry eut un sourire vicieux, en s'imaginant sa Nymphe rougissante, lui demandant plus. Hermione le fit redescendre sur terre et le frappant avec un livre.**

**A la veille du Bal, le blond avait sollicité l'aide à Théo pour son déguisement, pendant toute une après-midi, Draco avait essayé des tenus plus que douteuses : infirmière, hôtesse de l'air, écolière, secrétaire médicale, policière…Le blond avait catégorique refusé de porter quelque chose de trop court et de vulgaire, c'était un bal pas une orgie romaine ! Théo après mûr réflexion lui avait dégoté un costume qui le représentait tout simplement : un ange. En revanche il avait insisté pour que son petit poussin porte une robe blanche, avec des ballerines blanches, qu'il ait les cheveux libres dans le vent, en guise de petites ailes il avait métamorphosé les plumes d'oie et les avait agrandies d'une taille moyenne accrochés au niveau des omoplates, Théo était fier de son travail qu'il prit une photo.**

**« Quand Harry va te voir, il va te sauter dessus. »**

**« Théo ! »**

**« Mais il manque quelque chose, le maquillage, mets un peu de gloss fruit de la passion sur tes lèvres. »**

**« Théo c'est juste un Bal ! »**

**« Mon pauvre chéri, il y a une légende sur le Bal d'Halloween. Il faut que tu danses à minuit précis au Lac des Sirènes avec ton cavalier, et vous serez liés pour toujours. Je l'ai fait avec Blaise et regarde on est ensemble. Cependant, pour que la magie opère il n'y a qu'un seul couple qui peut y aller. Le spectacle que les créatures marines t'offrent est magnifique. Salazar Serpentard aurait attiré Godric Gryffondor de cette façon. »**

**« Inconcevable. »**

**« Si…Salazar et Godric étaient des amants passionnés…bref, je ferai en sorte que ton sexy Prince et toi puissiez aller au lac des Sirènes. »**

**« Et c'est où ? »**

**« Du côté du grand lac, mais c'est un endroit assez caché. Ton Harry te guidera là-bas. »**

**« Théo, tu te déguises en quoi ? »**

**« Simple, Marilyn Monroe, célèbre actrice moldue qui est morte dans de mystérieuses circonstances, Blaise c'est en chevalier. Hermione c'est Cléopâtre je crois, quant à Pansy je crois que c'est la Fée Morgane. »**

**« Tu ne sais pas pour… »**

**« Si, mais attends demain soir, vous serez parfait…bon assez parler costume, parlons un peu de sexualité. »**

**« Théo ! »**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Le jour du Bal était enfin arrivé, les professeurs avaient décoré la Grande Salle, les quatre grandes tables avaient laissé place à de petites table de groupe de six personnes. Sur chacune d'elle, une nappe noire avec des motifs de citrouille, reposait sur la table. Au milieu, un bouquet de roses orangé et noires ornait chaque meuble. Des toiles d'araignées décoraient les cadres des tableaux, même les portraits avaient pris part à la fête. Ainsi, on pouvait voir, la Grosse Dame habillait en un costume du Moyen Age. Les fantômes plus farfelus avaient organisés leur propre fête. **

**Malgré, cet air festif, Ginny n'était pas d'humeur joyeuse, la prédiction de Marilyn l'avait chamboulée. La rousse s'était déguisé en Cendrillon (la robe de son bal pas les haillons !), à ses pieds des pantoufle de verre. Ses cheveux relevé en un chignon serré, tenait grâce à un diadème, tout le monde pensait qu'elle était belle, très belle, une rose dont on pouvait voir les épines. **

**Lorsqu'elle arriva, tous les élèves admiraient sa beauté.**

**« Tu as vu Ginny, elle est vraiment belle. »**

**« C'est bien une Weasley, belle et riche, ces adjectifs vont de paire avec eux. »**

**La jeune Weasley était loin de se douter que la vedette lui sera volée.**

**Devant la porte de la chambre de son fiancé, Harry habillé de noir, pantalon en cuir, avec une chemise blanche dont les quatre premiers boutons étaient ouverts, une cape noire allant jusqu'aux chevilles reposait sur les épaules. Il avait laissé tomber ses lunettes mettant en profit ses yeux verts émeraude en valeur. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi indisciplinés, pour finir, il avait ensorcelé ses dents, enfin plutôt ses canines, afin qu'on les voit. Le Prince des Rouges et Ors avait opté pour le déguisement de vampire, classique, certes, toutefois, sur le Survivant, cela était une œuvre d'art.**

**A présent, le Sauveur attendait son fiancé qui ne semblait pas vouloir se presser.**

**« Va dans la Grande salle j'arrive. »cria t-il**

**£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££**

**Lorsqu'Harry franchit les portes, tout le monde fut silencieux. Les conversations reprirent dès qu'il lança un regard haineux à la foule. Il repéra Hermione déguisait en Cléopâtre assis sur les genoux de Pansy déguisé en César. Il se dirigea vers elle, les saluant.**

**« Salut, les filles. »**

**« Harry, je suis la Reine Cléopâtre, tu as devant toi une reine, et un empereur Romain. »**

**Amusé, Harry, fit le salut Romain pour César, et un baisemain pour la Préfète des Lionnes.**

**« Tu es très sexy mais où, ton chéri ? »demanda avidement Pansy**

**« Il ne voulait pas que je vois son costume. »répondit déçu Harry.**

**« Oh, je vois, tiens voilà Blaise et Théo. »**

**Théo portait une perruque blonde, une robe blanche, et une paire de chaussure blanche à talon haut, quant à Blaise il portait une armure, une épée accroché autour de sa taille. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en catogan. Théo se dépêcha de rejoindre le groupe suivi de Blaise.**

**Ginny les vit arriver son Survivant s'avança vers eux conquérante bouscula Blaise, et s'accrocha au bras du jeune Potter. Harry la repoussa violemment, foudroya du regard.**

**«Va voir, ailleurs si j'y suis. Tiens voilà ton cavalier Marc qui arrive. »énonça froidement Harry**

**Elle fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu le message, continua à se pendre à son bras. **

**« Tu es sexy. »ronronna la rousse**

**« Venant de ta bouche qui a léché autant de queue je trouve cela dégoûtant. »fit Blaise.**

**« Je suis d'accord avec mon chéri. »approuva Théo en lui marchant sur le pied.**

**« Aie, regarde où tu mets tes pattes, tu m'as écrasé le pied. »se plaignit Ginny**

**« Oups, je suis d'une maladresse. »dit le Serpentard avec un air pas du tout désolé.**

**« Je me demande, Harry quand **_**ton fiancé **_**va venir. »s'interrogea Pansy**

**Comme un appel à sa requête, les portes de la Grande Salle, s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer, la jeune Nymphe. La musique ambiante s'arrêta, les conversations se stoppèrent à la vue de la beauté divine que le monde sorcier avait persécutée. Tous étaient subjugués par la chaleur, la sensualité que dégageait Draco.**

**Craintif, le jeune Malefoy, s'avança, à chacun de ses pas, les garçons le dévisageaient avec convoitise, ce qui ne plaisait pas à Harry. Il fallait dire qu'il était un véritable ange parmi ce beau monde. Vêtu d'une longue robe blanche qui couvrait ses pieds, il devait la soulevait légèrement pour éviter qu'il ne marche dessus et trébuche. A ses mains, il portait de longues paires de gants blancs. Ses grands cheveux blonds étaient relâchés, seuls une couronne de roses couleurs verts Emeraude entouré sa tête, à son dos on pouvait voir, des ailes. Pour finir, il avait mis un peu de brillant à lèvres comme l'avait suggéré Théodore Nott.**

**La salle était toujours silencieuse.**

**Harry avait réussi à se défaire de la prise de la rouquine, il avança lentement avec sensualité vers son fiancé. Ils se rejoignirent au centre de la Salle ; Ombre/Lumière, Créature de la Nuit/Créature du jour. Leur costume étaient opposés, cependant, ils allaient bien ensemble.**

**Draco sourit timidement avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et déposer un chaste baiser. Baiser qu'Harry décida d'approfondir, oubliant qu'ils étaient en public, que les murs de Poudlard avaient des oreilles.**

**Ce fut les sifflements de Blaise qui les ramenèrent dans la réalité. La Nymphe se cacha derrière la carrure de son Prince. La musique reprit ainsi que les conversations, Harry comme un bon gentleman, proposa son bras, Draco ému rougit comme une pivoine et accepta l'offre. Tous les deux se dirigèrent vers Hermione et Pansy qui avaient réservé une table, avec quelques boissons et de la nourriture. Ils arrivèrent, s'assirent, toutefois, Harry obligea sa moitié à prendre place sur ses genoux, ce qu'il fit, ignorant superbement le regard assassin de Ginny.**

**« J'adore ton costume. »admira la Préfète des Serpents**

**« Merci, tout le mérite revient à Théo, il m'a aidé. »avoua la Nymphe.**

**« N'empêche que cela donne à Harry des idées pas très catholiques. »répondit Blaise.**

**« Dray, tu danses avec moi ? »demanda Hermione**

**« Oui. »**

**Le blond s'en alla vers la piste de danse, laissant Harry avec trois Serpentards à l'esprit pervers. Dès qu'il vit cela, il essaya de se lever, toutefois Pansy l'avait menacé de ramener Weasley fille à leur table. Il soupira, croisa les bras et bouda.**

**« Ne fais pas ton boudin. »gronda Pansy.**

**«Moi pauvre Gryffondor à la merci de trois vils Serpentards pervers. »se plaignit Harry**

**« Tu ne devais pas aller dans **_**notre**_** maison ? »suscita Théo**

**« …Mouais bof un point pour vous. »concéda le Prince des Lions.**

**« Quelle allure, il a le petit Draco. Il est tout simplement sexy et mignon, si Théo s'habillait de cette façon, tu sais ce que ferai ? »demanda Blaise**

**« Non, et je ne veux pas le savoir. »prononça le jeune Potter**

**« Je commencerai à chercher une salle de classe ville, par exemple celle de Madame McGonagall, à défaut de ne pas pouvoir le faire dans le bureau du directeur. D'une main, je virai toutes les affaires du professeur, ensuite, j'embrasserai fougueusement mon futur amant, je soulèverai afin qu'il puisse mettre ses jambes autour de ma taille. J'avancerai tout en l'embrassant vers le bureau, mes pieds buteront contre le meuble, je l'allongerai. Ensuite, mes mains glisseront sous sa robe, je caresserai l'aine et… »raconta Blaise**

**« Stop ! »ordonna Harry**

**« Je parie que tu t'imaginais faire cela à ta Nymphe. »insinua Théo en fixant son camarade qui rougissait**

**« Harry est un obsédé. »prononça Pansy**

**« Vos gueules ! »cria Harry**

**A ce moment précis, Hermione et le jeune Malefoy revinrent à table. Hermione entraîna Pansy pour un slow, Théo et Blaise partirent sur la piste de danse, laissant le couple seul. **

**Draco regardait les différents couples sur la piste, ils les enviaient dansant avec leur cavalier. Il regarda de biais sa moitié qui buvait un verre de jus de citrouille. Il baissa la tête, déçu par l'attitude de son fiancé. Harry avait remarqué les regards envieux de son blond, il se leva, se mit en face de lui, tendit la main.**

**« Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse ? »**

**Draco releva la tête brusquement, surpris par le comportement galant de son fiancé. Ses yeux verts émeraude reflétaient une tendresse, un amour sans faille pour sa Nymphe.**

**« Avec joie. »**

**Le blond prit sa main, Harry en bon gentleman les conduisit sur la piste de danse. La foule s'écartèrent pour les laisser place au centre de la piste. On entendit les premières paroles de musique. Harry le fit pivoter, avant de prendre position, le guidant dans ses bas.**

_Only you  
Can make all this world seem right,  
Only you  
Can make the darkness bright,  
Only you, and you alone  
Can thrill me like you do  
And do fill my heart with love for only you_

**Yeux dans les yeux, le Prince des Rouges et Ors le fit pivoter une seconde fois, Draco sourit, et se pressa contre son corps. La Nymphe ferma les yeux, la tête se posa sur son torse. Harry se pencha à son oreille.**

**« Tu aimes le cadeau ? Je ne savais pas danser. »**

**« Oui. »**

_Only you  
Can make all this change in me__,   
For it's true  
You are my destiny.  
When you hold my hand, I understand  
The magic that you do,  
You're my dream come true,  
My one and only you._

**A présent, la foule les observait avec respect, ils faisaient un beau couple. La fragilité et la douceur que dégageait le blond, faisait ressortir la virilité d'Harry.**

_Only you  
Can make all this change in me__,   
For it's true  
You are my destiny.  
When you hold my hand, I understand  
The magic that you do,  
You're my dream come true,  
My one and only you._

**A la fin de la danse, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elles se touchèrent. Tout d'abord le baiser fut chaste, innocent, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry décida d'approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues se touchaient, caressaient l'une l'autre. Ils étaient sur un petit nuage et ne voulait plus y redescendre. Toutefois, il leur fallait respirer, ils se séparèrent, un mince filet de salive se présentait. **

**« Wouah, c'était hot ! »cria une fille.**

**« C'était très sexy. »ajouta une autre**

**Draco rougit sous les compliments, tandis qu'Harry prit sa main et sortit de la salle.**

**Hermione se pencha à l'oreille de sa maîtresse.**

**« Il va l'amener au lac. »**

**£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££**

**Ginny fut dégoûtée à la vue de cet avorton de blond, les élèves et même les professeurs s'émerveillaient devant ce couple mal assorti. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie mais fut stoppée par Blaise et Théo qui l'empoignèrent fermement.**

**« Tututu, où tu vas ? La soirée vient à peine de commencer. »prononça Théo**

**« Ta gueule ! »répliqua Ginny**

**« Que de vilains mots sortant d'une bouche tout aussi sale. »énonça Blaise**

**« Connais-tu un proverbe moldu, disant que lorsqu'un enfant prononçait de vilaines paroles ou des mots grossière, on le nettoyait avec du savon. Je crois que, je vais appliquer ce dicton. »finit Théo**

**« Bonne idée, chéri. Je sais Hermione est plus calé que nous pour ce genre de chose, je me demande s'il faut utiliser de la javel ou du l'alcool à brûlé ? Tant qu'à faire utilisons les deux, ce sera plus efficace. »s'enthousiasma Blaise**

**Effrayée, la rousse essaya de se débattre, cependant il n'y parvint pas. **

**Alertées par l'agitation de Blaise, Hermione et sa maîtresse, les rejoignirent. Ils leur expliquèrent ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire. Les Préfètes se regardèrent dans les yeux avant de sourire diaboliquement.**

**« héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé cette soirée est plus intéressante que je ne le pensais. »pensèrent les filles**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Pendant ce temps-là, Harry avait amené son fiancé du côté du grand lac. A quelques mètres de là, se trouvait un petit étang, où les sirènes (mi-humaines/mi-poisson), sortaient hors de l'eau est chantait quelques mélodies envoûtantes. Draco fut émerveillé par la beauté des créatures, il s'approcha avec prudence vers ces êtres féeriques. Harry l'enlaça par derrière, murmura à son oreille que les sirènes mystifia, étaient des êtres qui venaient très souvent au château. Contrairement aux sirènes du lac, elles n'étaient ni laides ni méchantes, elles pouvaient prendre forme humaine si elle le souhaitait. Pour les reconnaître, c'étaient très faciles, sur leur front il y avait une pierre précieuse, de couleur rouges. Elles étaient très joueuses, et pacifique. Ces êtres venaient généralement à Halloween, car l'odeur de sucreries les attirait.**

**« Harry…c'est… »**

**« Chut, je n'ai pas fini. »**

**Harry remua de la main, faisant apparaître une table, chaises, des chandelles, un simple dîner qui se composait de quelques toasts, comme plat principale des sandwichs jambon beurre, quelques fraises accompagné de chantilly et un banana Split comme dessert. Harry se mit en face du blond, Draco encore sous le choc de cette surprise, se pinça la joue.**

**« Tout est réel mon ange. »**

**Les sirènes observèrent le couple, commencèrent à chanter une mélodie douce et romantique. Le Survivant tendit la main, le blond l'accepta, ils dansèrent calmement. Etrangement, nos protagonistes n'eurent pas froid alors qu'on était au mois d'Octobre, la chaleur de leur corps suffisait à les réchauffer.**

**« Harry, c'est la première fois que l'on me fait de telle surprise…J'en suis émus. »**

**Le Survivant se pencha, lui ravit ses lèvres. Draco surpris ouvrit la bouche, langue du Survivant en profita pour pénétrer cette cavité chaude. Le blond s'agrippa à ses épaules, les baisers de son amant avaient le don de lui faire tourner la tête.**

**Quand, le Prince des Lions mit fin au baiser, un mince filet de salive restait sur les lèvres de sa moitié. Chacun s'assit sur les chaises présentes, Draco prit un toast le tendant à la bouche de son fiancé. Ce dernier se prêta au jeu, ferma les yeux, ses lèvres allèrent à la rencontre du petit canapé, cependant Harry voulait goûter la peau de pêche de la Nymphe. Alors, il lécha ses doigts, il fut récompensé par des gémissements.**

**« Harry, tu es sensé manger le toast. Pas me goûter...humm »**

**« Je t'ai déjà goûté et tu es délicieux ton lait est doux. »**

**« Harry ! »**

**« Je t'ai amené ici, car il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde, mais en fait, je veux te garder pour moi tout seul, hors de question que les autres profite de ta silhouette. »**

**Draco rougit, prenant un toast il l'amena vers les lèvres de son fiancé mais au dernier instant il ramena le mets vers sa bouche et le mangea. Il recommença plusieurs fois, ce même manège, jusqu'à Harry attrapa son poignet. Surpris, le blond lâcha le toast, toutefois le Survivant n'était pas intéressé par le mets, il avança ses lèvres vers les doigts de son aimé. Tout d'abord, il prit son index il le lécha de toute sa longueur tout en observant le visage rougi et essoufflé de sa Nymphe. **

**Heureusement, que la table les séparaient, sinon le Golden Boy allait lui sauter dessus pensait Draco.**

**Après avoir sucé longuement ses doigts, ils dégustèrent un **_**Amore**_**, boisson sucrée légèrement alcoolisé, accompagné du simple repas.**

**Harry vérifia l'heure avant d'enlacer son fiancé, lançant un coup d'œil du côté des sirènes qui s'étaient rassemblées dans le lac faisant apparaître des instruments de musique. Elles commencèrent à jouer un morceau de Debussy : l'Isle joyeuse.**

**Draco reconnut le morceau joué par les sirènes. En effet, Debussy l'avait composé sur une île, dédié à sa femme dont il était fou amoureux. Cela réchauffa son cœur, savoir qu'Harry l'aimait comme un fou. Il sourit à cette pensée, apercevant le petit sourire, le Survivant se pencha et butina ses lèvres roses. Les cloches de Poudlard résonnèrent à cet instant précis. **

**Les mains d'Harry caressèrent le postérieur du blond qui gémit doucement, les mains de Draco se déplaçaient ainsi vers les cheveux, sa nuque ses omoplates, elles s'arrêtèrent à la taille, puis lentement elles agrippèrent le fessier athlétique de son amant. Harry, étonnés, interrompit le baiser, et murmura à son oreille en Fourchelangue.**

**« §**_**Tu es bien courageux pour t'aventurer sur ce domaine§ »**_

_**« § Tu le fais bien avec les miennes. §**_** répondit le blond en massant la fesse droite.**

**Harry sourit et recommença à butiner ses lèvres roses, avant de s'arrêter soudainement. Il regarda du côté de la table, fixant les fraises et la chantilly, oubliant les sandwiches, puis son regard s'attarda sur les lèvres roses de son amant, il traça le contour de sa bouche avec l'index.**

**Remarquant, la lueur grivoise de son Prince, Draco murmura un faible ACCIO vers les mets convoités, invoqua une couverture, ils s'assirent au dessus. Draco prit une fraise, trempa dans la chantilly, ensuite, il la dégusta lentement, sous le regard concupiscent du Survivant. Il recommença ainsi le même schéma, quatre fois de suite avant qu'Harry ne se jette sur lui.**

**« **_**§ Ce n'est pas juste il n'y a pas que toi qui toi t'amuse !§ »**_

**« Ha…Harry… Ha mmh... »**

**Il le fit taire en un baiser qui fut sucrée et doux, ce qui promettait une longue nuit douce et agitée.**

**£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££**

**Ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'ils étaient observés par quatre élèves : Pansy, Blaise, Théo et Hermione bien qu'elle n'ait pas voulu les surveiller. Cependant, à la bouille de sa maîtresse, elle céda.**

**« Tu me dois dix Gallions Blaise. Je n'étais sûr qu'Harry aille faire l'amour au Lac. »fanfaronna Théo**

**« Pff, ce n'est pas possible d'être autant excité, moi je sais me retenir. »grogna Blaise en donnant la somme**

**« … »**

**« … »**

**« … »**

**« Quoi ?! Je sais me retenir. »affirma le Serpentard.**

**« Pansy, je commence ou tu commences ou c'est Théo qui commence ? »demanda Hermione en levant un sourcil.**

**« Moi, puis que je suis le second acteur principal. »dit Théo**

**« Ecoute et prends des notes. »commanda Pansy**

**« Hier, dans la salle vide d'Histoire de la Magie (Oh ça, cela ne compte pas c'est juste tenta Blaise), après manger le placard, dîner dans la salle de bain, la chambre, chaque matin depuis qu'on est ensemble, et… »énuméra Théo**

**« Ca va, ça va j'ai compris grosso modo, je suis une Excité, mais tu ne dis pas non dis plutôt :**_** Oh oui Oh oui, plus fort, plus vite blaise je vais venir ah ah ah OUI.**_** »**

**Théo rougit, tandis que les Préfètes roulèrent des yeux.**

**« Okay, je l'admets toutefois, c'est Harry le plus vicieux. »contra Théo**

**« Non, c'est notre groupe, matin câlin, midi câlin, soir câlin. »analysa Hermione.**

**« Je crois qu'on les a assez observés, vous venez, on retourne à la fête, rien que de voir le visage dégoûté de Ginny, me réjouit « finit Pansy.**

**Ils partirent laissant les deux tourtereaux dans leur activité.**

**Plus loin, toujours au bord du lac, la robe de Draco était relevé jusqu'à son ventre, son boxer blanc, logeait au niveau de sa cheville. Harry s'appliquait à lécher la hampe dressé comme on dégustait une sucette. S'amusant à écouter, les gémissements haletants de la Nymphe qui s'arquait de plus en plus.**

**« Ah Harry, oui c'est si bon. »**

**« La soirée ne fait que commencer Bébé. »**

**En tout cas, une merveilleuse soirée s'annonçait en perspective.**

**A suivre**

**Je suis désolée si je ne vous ai pas donné de nouvelles. Je serai en vacances officiellement à partir de Vendredi 14 Décembre à 14h, je pourrais me consacrer à mes fics.**

**du 10 au 14 Décembre, j'ai mes partiels.**

**Voili voilou **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. En attendant passez de merveilleuses fêtes, ne vous relâchez pas au second semestre ou trimestre. N'essayez pas de vous empiffrer à Noël lol**

**Spicy**

**Merci aux reviewers anonymes, merci à ma merveilleuse Bêta**

**Bonnes vacances**

**Ps : Pour le secret des Blacks mes 6 derniers chapitres je vais les réunir en trois, car je ne me souviens presque plus de ce que j'ai fait**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre XIII : La fin de Ginny et Surprise**

**Le lendemain du bal, tous les étudiants purent voir un Harry souriant tel un mannequin pour les publicités de pâtes dentifrices, et un Draco aux joues rouges et le regard un peu rêveur. Rien à dire, à part qu'ils avaient passé une agréable soirée, en tête à tête, dîner, danse et une douce chaude et agitée. **

**Pendant les cours, ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, souriant, Pansy et Hermione durent se placer entre eux pour arrêter ce jeu de regard. Harry n'hésitait pas à lui tenir la main, l'embrasser au détour d'un couloir, dans la bibliothèque au rayon des livres dangereux, parfois même en classe un rapide bisou sur ses lèvres. Cependant, ce qui plaisait le plus à Harry, c'était les baisers que donnaient son fiancé avant et après chaque match. **

**Les semaines passèrent rapidement qu'ils ne se rendirent compte que décembre était là, ainsi la neige avait fait son apparition. En ce jour du 1****er**** Décembre Dumbledore avait donné une journée de libre. Harry tout content de cette perspective, avait décidé de passer la journée à dorloter son fiancé plutôt que de se frigorifier dehors. Dans leur chambre, (Draco n'utilisait quasiment plus la sienne depuis quelques temps), le corps nu de la Nymphe reposait sur le torse de son Prince. Il traçait de petits cercles sur le torse, fermant les yeux pour apprécier le contact de leur peau.**

**« Bonjour. »**

**« Salut, cette nuit, tu étais fantastique Dray. »**

**« Ha…Harry…ne parle pas de cela. Je te l'ai déjà dit. »**

**Le Survivant se plaça au-dessus de lui entre ses jambes, il commença à donner quelques baisers dans le cou, ses mains s'activaient à tracer des cercles au niveau de son nombril. La Nymphe laissait échapper des gémissements qui excitèrent son fiancé. Soudainement, le fils aîné des Potter arrêta ses caresses, en songeant à une idée coquine qu'il allait mettre en application sur son blond. Il s'allongea de toute sa longueur sur le corps fragile mais ferme du jeune Malefoy. Il l'embrassait par moment mais n'approfondissait pas le baiser, laissant un Draco légèrement fâché cependant excité. Ensuite, il lécha son oreille droite.**

**« Dis Drake, tu aimes les sucettes ? »**

**Le blond candide approuva en hochant la tête.**

**« Je vais t'en donner une alors. »**

**Il disparut sous les draps, laissant un Draco perplexe. Il sentit tout à coup ses mains sur les cuisses, sa main droite l'obligea à écarter ses jambes, ce qu'il fit inconsciemment. Harry était toujours aussi fasciné par la blancheur de la peau de son jeune amant, ses courbes, et ses fesses bien rebondies. **

**« Harry qu'est-ce que Ah... ah …ah…mmh….ah… »**

**Le chef des Gryffondors était plutôt câlin, non coquin le matin. Sa langue donnait quelques coups succincts sur la hampe dressée, avant de la prendre entièrement en bouche. Pour l'empêcher de bouger ses hanches, il les maintint avec les mains, une prise ferme mais pas brusque.**

**Draco perdu dans un océan de délices, gémit le prénom de son fiancé, tenant les draps fermement, la tête remuait de gauche à droite. Il avait atteint le paroxysme du plaisir. Harry s'appliquait à le sucer, ses bourses, son aine.**

**« Harry, je vais… »**

**Sentant que son amant allait jouir, il redoubla d'ardeur jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère dans la bouche de son mari qui avala tout, il souleva le drap qui le maintenait prisonnier de la vue de sa Nymphe, haletante et rougissante. Harry s'allongea sur son blond.**

**« …Harry je t'aime. »**

**« Je t'aime aussi Drake. »**

**« Dis, j'avais pensé que l'on pouvait sortir… »**

**« Par ce froid ? Ah, nous, la journée c'est comme cela que je la vois : sexe, manger, sexe, dîner. »**

**« Harry, il y a de la neige, j'aime la neige, on pourrait aller à Pré au Lard, regarder les boutiques, déjeuner là-bas, et l'après-midi…je ferai tout ce que tu veux. »**

_**Je ferai tout ce que tu veux, **__**Je ferai tout ce que tu veux, Je ferai tout ce que tu veux…**_

**Cette petite partie de la phrase avait retenu l'attention du Prince des Lions. Il s'imaginait, Draco, dans le lit nu, entouré de pétales de roses une lueur lubrique au fon de ses yeux gris chuchotant sensuellement un **_**Harry. **_**Ou encore, un Draco trempant, un bâton de sucre d'orge dans du chocolat fondu le léchant, portant des oreilles de lapin murmurant un **_**Harry.**_** A ces pensées perverses, la Nymphe sentit la virilité de son amant durcit, ce qui le rendit dure lui aussi.**

**L'aîné des Potter eut un sourire carnassier avant de l'embrasser.**

**« On fait ton programme, mais avant je dois accomplir mes devoirs conjugaux. »**

**« Ha Harry non …mmmmh »**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Après avoir pris un copieux petit déjeuner, le tout accompagné du sermon de la Préfète des Lions, sur l'importance des ASPICS et des révisions, Harry et son fiancé se trouvaient dans le Parc de Poudlard, Draco émerveillé comme un enfant marchait joyeusement dans la neige, sous le regard attendri de son Prince. Cela faisait longtemps, qu'il n'avait pu apprécier les choses simples, grâce à sa Nymphe, il redécouvrait le goût des choses comme flâner à travers le château, s'allonger agiter ses bras et ses jambes pour créer un ange. Ce fut une boule de neige qui atterrit sur sa joue qui le fit sortit de sa rêverie. Il lança un regard furieux, cependant il vit le blond rire satisfait de son exploit.**

**« Attends un peu toi. »**

**Harry se mit à courir vers lui, Draco sentit le danger commença à accélérer le mouvement de ses jambes, toutefois il ne fut pas assez rapide car son Prince l'attrapa, le tenant fermement de dos, au moment où il allait léchait son oreille, sa langue rencontra ses caches oreilles blanches. Ridicules certes mais mignons sur lui. Il voulait les enlever toutefois, ce n'était pas du tout du goût de la Nymphe.**

**« Harry non ! Pas les oreilles, elles sont sensibles au froid. »**

**« Ok… »**

**« Désolé, de t'avoir envoyé cette boule…Mais tu étais si mignon la tête dans les nuages. »**

**Harry rougit mais se reprit rapidement.**

**« Draco Lucius Angel Malefoy et futur Potter, combien de fois devrai-je te le dire je ne suis pas mignon, ni adorable, ni chou, ni choupinet. Je suis désirable, magnifique, sexy à en damner un saint en l'occurrence toi.**

**« …Harry, regarde qui vient là youhou Théo, Blaise.. »**

**« Voilà les pervers qui entrent sur scène. »chuchota le jeune Potter**

**« Ce ne sont pas des pervers, (étonnement d'Harry), n'oublie pas que j'ai une ouïe fine, lorsque je me concentre un peu. »**

**Harry le retourna pour qu'il soit en face de lui.**

**« Ce qui veut dire que si je me masturbe tu m'entendras ? Intéressant. »songea Harry**

**La Nymphe rougit, et lui donna une tape à la tête, pendant ce temps là Théo et Blaise arrivaient en se chamaillant sur un quelconque problème. Draco voulut se détacher du corps chaud de son fiancé mais, ce n'était pas du goût d'Harry qui jouait à l'enfant égoïste. Blaise arrêta de parler lorsqu'il vit les deux tourtereaux.**

**« Salut vous deux ? La forme ? Pas trop ****dur ?**** »ricana Blaise**

**« Blaise ! »s'époumona la Nymphe**

**« Avant que vous recommenciez à vous disputer comme des gosses de cinq, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »demanda Harry**

**Théo souffla d'exaspération, en lançant des regards colériques adressé à son petit ami. Blaise lui souriait devant l'expression boudeuse de son Serpentard.**

**« Tu te souviens de Mike Learders ? L'ex-capitaine des Serpentards…eh bien, Môssieur Zabini n'a guère trouver mieux que de l'inviter à ton réveillon Harry. »siffla Théo**

**« Réveillon ? Mike Leaders c'est qui. »quémanda la Nymphe**

**« C'est… »commença Blaise**

**« Un connard de première qui aime piquer les mecs des autres, il a en plus un penchant pour les blonds, les blonds ! »répéta Théo en hurlant**

**A ce moment précis, Harry vit rouge, il n'appréciait pas Mike contrairement à Blaise qui le trouvait sympa. Il était connu pour son goût en matière des blonds, il avait des manières déplacées, tripotant les fesses, tâtant le fruit pour vérifier sa maturité. Lee Golden Boy l'avait supporté depuis sa 3****ème**** année à la 5****ème**** année. Mike avait dû déménager à cause du travail de ses parents qui avaient obtenus un poste aux Etats-Unis, comme Médico-Chercheurs. Si ce type n'était pas un cadeau, ses parents étaient pire que tout, pénibles, pompeux, vantards. Si Blaise avait invité ce chieur de service, cela signifiait qu'ils allaient devoir supporter les parents. Voldemort mort, pourquoi on lui fichait pas la paix ? **

**La voix d'Harry fut dure, froide et mordante.**

**« Blaise, tu connais mon aversion pour ton pote Mike, il est con, fini et con. »**

**Sentant que l'atmosphère s'était refroidie, Draco décida de calmer son Prince, en lui transmettant des sentiments de plénitude, et de bonheur.**

**« Calme-toi Harry, sinon tu vas tout détruire. »chuchota Draco dans son oreille.**

**Blaise sourit face à l'attitude de la Nymphe.**

**« Hé Ho, Harry Peut-on revenir au problème ? »siffla Théo en croisant les bras.**

**« Ah oui, ce Mike pourquoi l'avoir invité ? »déclara le fils de James**

**« Ecoute, ses parents sont exceptionnellement à Londres pour une conférence sur je ne sais quoi, la semaine dernière il a perdu sa grand-mère paternel, j'ai pensé qu'il pouvait passer les fêtes avec nous, ainsi que ses parents. Il a vécu des moments difficiles… »finit Blaise**

**« Hn ! A la bonne heure. »murmura son amant**

**« C'est horrible, Harry, Noël est une fête de partage, d'amour, d'amitié. Ton ami même s'il a été un crétin dans le passé… »commença la Nymphe**

**« Sera et restera un crétin dans le futur. »termina Théo**

**Harry se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de rire. **

**« Enfin, bref, j'ai toujours gardé le contact avec lui (Tu n'aurais pas dû ajouta Théo), il s'ennuyait de nous (Pas moi rectifia Théo), et comme il avait vécu des moments difficiles. »**

**Harry ferma les yeux, essayant de calmer sa magie.**

**« Harry, tu ne m'avais pas parlé de ce Réveillon. »interpella la Nymphe**

**« J'allais le faire, tu vois ma famille organise un grand Réveillon où ils invitent mon Sirius, Serverus, Remus, Tonks, les Zabini, les Nott, les Granger, les Parkinson, ta mère et toi. **** Normalement,**** il ne devait avoir que ce monde, pas les Leaders, Blaise tu as le don de gâcher ma journée. »soupira le Golden Boy**

**« Vieux, je suis désolé, ils ont presque supplié de venir, je ne pouvais pas dire non. »argumenta Blaise en se rapprochant de Théo qui grommelait dans sa barbe inexistante.**

**Harry soupira bruyamment avant d'accepter inévitablement la présence des parasites comme les nommaient son père. En y pensant, Harry frissonna à la réaction qu'auront ses parents lorsqu'ils sauront la triste nouvelle. Théo accepta de pardonner son amant plus ou moins, ils repartirent en direction de la Salle sur Demande. Harry sourit perversement, en les regardant partir. **

**« Viens, mon ange, je t'amène à Pré au Lard. »**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Ginny se réveilla avec un affreux mal au dos, elle fixait le garçon avec lequel, elle avait couché. Tommy brun, yeux bleus, taille moyenne dans la maison des Serdaigles. Ses bras entouraient sa taille avec tendresse, elle grimaça de dégoût, donna un coup de coude dans le ventre. Il se réveilla en lui souriant quand il voulut l'embrasser, elle détourna la tête, se leva nue, prit un peignoir, et couvrit son corps.**

**Tommy se leva nu, la rejoignant, cependant, elle le repoussa sur le lit.**

**« Ginny, je ne suis pas fan de S&M, alors si tu… »**

**« Prends tes affaires et fiche le camp, tu étais que pour une nuit. »**

**« Ginny, je ne comprends pas toi et moi… »**

**« C'était juste pour une nuit, tu es un bon coup, mais tu n'es pas celui que je veux.**

**Prends tes clics et tes clacs, et sors de cette pièce. »**

**Tommy fronça les sourcils, se leva toutefois passa devant Ginny.**

**« Merci, pour la nuit. Tu es vraiment une putain sauf que je ne te paye pas. Tu sais quoi si tu ne voulais pas de moi, pourquoi m'avoir séduit, pourquoi avoir eu des relations sexuelles avec moi, si je n'étais pas le garçon que tu voulais ?!Vraiment, les nanas dans ton genre, elle ne m'intéresse pas, je pensais que ces rumeurs qui circulent dans les couloirs du château étaient fausses, là je suis estomaqué. Le mec que tu convoites jamais il ne sera avec toi, jamais il n'acceptera une fille qui se donne au premier venu en pensant le remplacer. »finit froidement Tommy**

**Il ramassa ses affaires, mit son boxer et son pantalon, partit en claquant la porte. Ginny énervée, prit un coussin, le balança sur la porte. Pourquoi elle n'attirait pas l'attention d'Harry ? Pourquoi un blondinet dont le père fut un Mangemort les plus dangereux, soit son fiancé ? Tout était de sa faute, son univers se détruisait au fur et à mesure. Si seulement, il n'existait pas, Harry serait comme avant, coucherait de droite à gauche. A cet instant précis, Ginny réfléchit longuement à cette idée, pas de Draco, pas de fiançailles. Or, comment réaliser ce rêve, avoir un Retourneur de Temps, impossible le ministère des Transports et des Droits magique ne lui en donnerait pas, même si son Papa intervenait. Pour le moment, seul l'idée de se débarrasser de cette Nymphe se formait dans sa tête, elle rit, d'un rire machiavélique, en entrant sous la douche.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Pendant ce temps là, Draco, emmitouflée d'un manteau rouge et d'une écharpe noire en laine, s'émerveillait devant les différentes boutiques du Village. Comme un enfant de cinq ans, il courut vers une vitrine où une petite animation de Noël siégeait. En effet, un petit Père Noël était sur son traîneau tiré par six rennes faisant des allers et venus dans tout le magasin saluait les passants. La Nymphe émerveillée observait ce spectacle magique, Harry l'enlaça par derrière, ce qui réjouit le blond qui l'embrassa furtivement à la commissure des lèvres. Ils restèrent deux minutes à voir le Père Noël avant de quitter ce lieu pour se rendre à une boutique de chocolat. Harry était un gourmand en matière de sucrerie, en plus aujourd'hui, le magasin proposait une dégustation gratuite de chocolat, il n'allait pas s'en priver. **

**Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans l'échoppe, tous les sorciers s'écartèrent pour lui laisser place, ce qui l'agaçait fortement qu'on le traite comme un héros et non comme un sorcier normal. Pour son fiancé, ce fut tout autre, les gens le regardaient avec mépris et dégoût. Habitué à ce genre de regard, Draco se força à ne pas y penser, cependant Harry n'aimait pas cela, et il le fit bien comprendre.**

**« Arrêtez de fixer mon fiancé comme s'il était un monstre ou je ne sais quoi. Il s'appelle Draco Lucius Angel Malefoy, et non Lucius Malefoy, apprenez à les dissocier. De nombreuses erreurs ont été commises en partie à cause de jugements erronés. Apprenez à connaître une personne avant de la juger ! »**

**Les clients se turent honteux, quant au blond il prit la main de son fiancé souriant, ils avancèrent vers les chocolats de dégustation. Draco en prit un, ferma les yeux pour apprécier le goût doux et voluptueux de la friandise. Harry le regardait se retenant de lui ravir ses lèvres. A la place, il alla vers le rayon des chocolats aphrodisiaques appelé aussi **_**Sex Chocolate**_**. Il connaissait parfaitement cette endroit car, ce fut Blaise et Pansy qui l'avait fait découvert cet Eden sur terre. Un vendeur arriva vers le Survivant, il voulait tout de suite s'occupait de lui, le Gryffondor l'envoya sur les roses.**

**Il inspecta les différentes boîtes, choisissant selon le goût de sa Nymphe qui se régalait à côté.**

**« Voyons voir, pas de chocolat blanc trop sucré, pas de chocolat noir assez sucré, chocolat au lait. Bon les goûts amande oui c'est sûr, noisette, cacahouètes, avec des morceaux d'orange, chocolat à l'alcool, au caramel, j'en prends 10 paquets. »**

**Il alla vers la caisse paya, rétrécit ses paquets, les mit en poche, il retrouva son blond léchant un sucre d'orge trempé préalablement dans du chocolat fondu. Il gémissait sans rendre compte, tous les clients ainsi que les vendeurs étaient subjugués par le spectacle qu'offrait le jeune prodige, ce qui agaça fortement Harry. **

**Draco avait oublié le lieu où il se trouvait, ce fut la voix de son Prince qui le réveilla de son doux songe. Alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche, les lèvres de son chéri se posèrent sur les siennes. Bientôt, le baiser devint torride, leurs langues se caressaient l'une l'autre. Il avait le goût du chocolat, le baiser fut sucré. **

**Les autres sorciers observaient avec réluctance, le jeune Malefoy embrassait leur Sauveur. Toutefois, les enfants riaient sous leur cape, pointaient du doigt le couple, en chantonnant, **_**Ouh les amoureux, Harry est amoureux.**_** Ce fut ce petit slogan qui interrompit le baiser passionné. La Nymphe honteuse de se donner en spectacle, rougit s'éloigna de son Prince. Harry tout fier fit un clin d'œil aux enfants, et sortit du magasin avec le blond une main sur son postérieur. **

**Une fois dehors, Harry l'emmena dans un restaurant **_**chez Valentin,**_** un restaurant spécialisé pour les amants, Harry repéra une table au fond, il prit la main de son fiancé, l'amena, le dévêtit (la veste, seulement la veste !), et le fit asseoir comme un bon gentleman. Il ne remarqua pas une table plus loin Ginny et un élève de Poufsouffle. **

**« Que prendras-tu ? »**

**« Un chocolat viennois avec une montagne de crème chantilly. »**

**Harry interpella un serveur et commanda deux chocolats viennois avec beaucoup de chantilly.**

**« Bien je prends note, avec ceci ? »**

**« Deux tartes à la poire. » ajouta Draco en regardant la carte des menus à dessert**

**« Bien cela fait 4 Gallions et 50 mornilles. »**

**Harry donna la somme et le serveur repartit.**

**Depuis quelques temps, Harry avait remarqué l'appétit de sa Nymphe avait décuplé, il mangeait beaucoup, dormait et somnolait en classe, en matière de sexe, il en redemandait toujours plus, mais il restait prude. La dernière fois, ils s'étaient fait l'amour dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, le fantôme excitait par cette activité, avait alerté tous les autres spectres de Poudlard. Tous les avaient observés, Draco accroché au cou du Prince des Lions, la chemise ouverte, les jambes entouraient sa taille athlétique. Harry continuait ses va et vient touchant à chaque fois sa prostate, ce qui le faisaient hurler de plaisir.**

**Les élèves étonnés de ne voir aucun fantôme dans l'établissement, avaient reporté ce fait aux différents professeurs. Curieux et Inquiets, élèves et professeurs même le Directeur avaient cherché les fantômes. Ils virent Peeves monter vers les toilettes du 2****nd**** étage, avec ce qui semblait de la nourriture, ses pommettes étaient plus argentées. Ils le suivirent, et virent qu'ils traversaient la porte, tous entendirent un gémissement. Remus pensant qu'un élève était en danger, avait fait explosé la porte, se précipita vers la source de l'origine, ce qu'il aperçut, fut loin de ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. Harry et Draco faisaient l'amour dans les toilettes des filles, Serverus avait profité pour enlever une montagne de points à Gryffondor, Minerva les avaient mis en retenue en rougissant.**

**Dumbledore avait sourit puis laissa échapper qu'il y avait la salle Pomme d'Amour au 5****ème**** étage s'ils voulaient recommencer ou continuer. Draco mort de honte, s'était rhabillé rapidement, Harry lui avait prit son temps. Il sourit à ce souvenir.**

**Le garçon avait apporté leur commande entre temps, le blond entama sa part de tarte. Il ne remarqua pas que le Survivant était perdu dans ses souvenirs doux, mouillés et agités.**

**« ry qu'en penses-tu ? »**

**« Hein ? »**

**« Tu ne m'écoutais pas, tu étais perdu dans tes pensées c'est mignon. »**

**« Dray, que disais-tu ? »**

**« J'aimerais faire un tour, je cherche un cadeau pour ma mère. »**

**« et le mien ? »**

**« Je l'ai trouvé le tien, il est caché chez ma mère, je te demandais si on pouvait faire un tour pour chercher un cadeau pour ma mère. »**

**« Oui…en parlant de Narcissa, pourquoi elle ne se remarie pas, je veux dire, elle n'a pas quelqu'un ? »**

**« Non…je ne sais pas si un sorcier pourra voir qu'elle n'est plus Mme Malefoy, juste Narcissa Black, je ne sais pas non plus si elle cherche quelqu'un non plus…Enfin si, elle aime bien un moldu notre voisin divorcé, je crois. Il passe souvent à la maison. »**

**« Et cet inconnu a un nom ? »**

**« Karl Hopelmann, il est d'origine allemande, brun blond yeux noisette, c'est un avocat, il nous a aidé pour monter les affaires. Il passera Noël avec ses parents, il n'a pas d'enfant, sa femme l'a quitté pour son meilleur ami. Il est sympathique et ….excuse-moi Harry je vais aux toilettes la chantilly ne passe pas. »**

**Il n'attendit pas la réponse de son fiancé qu'il se précipita aux toilettes des dames sans le remarqué, il régurgita tout ce qu'il avait dégusté. Se sentant mieux, il se rinça la bouche, s'aspergea d'eau sur le visage, il s'essuya la face puis retourna à sa place où Harry le dévisagea avec inquiétude.**

**« Ca va ? »**

**« Oui, je crois que mes yeux étaient plus gros que le ventre, excuse-moi j'ai encore une nausée qui arrive. »**

**La nymphe repartit vers les toilettes. Harry seul se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse.**

**« Non, ne me dites pas que…. »**

**Ginny avait envoyé baladé son compagnon, elle suivit le blond dans les toilettes. Elle le vit vomir, elle attendit qu'il ait fini pour tirer ses cheveux, lui donner un coup de pieds dans les côtes.**

**« On fait moins le malin lorsque ta petite garde rapprochée n'est pas là. »**

**La Nymphe se tint les côtes, haletant, il chercha sa baguette, cependant il se souvint qu'elle se trouva dans la veste de son manteau, il fit de la magie sans baguettes, la propulsant vers une cabine. Il se releva, il voulut sortir mais Ginny se releva envoya un EXPELLIAMUS, Draco se concentra pour forger un bouclier. Enervé, Ginny envoya un COLLAPORTA sur la porte, elle envoya un REDUCTO sur Draco, oubliant que maintenant uni la Nymphe avait appelé son âme sœur. Il sentait que ses forces l'abandonnaient.**

**« **_**Harry »**_

**Le Survivant s'inquiétait pour son blond, ce fut un murmure de sa moitié qui l'interloqua. Il se leva, partit en direction des toilettes, fit exploser la porte, ce qu'il vit le mit dans une colère noire, la même fureur qu'il avait lorsqu'il dût affronter Voldemort. Sa nymphe le vit, sourit avant de s'évanouir, Harry le rattrapa avant que sa tête ne heurte le carrelage. Ginny sentant la puissance du jeune Potter, prit peur, elle voulut sortir mais Harry la souleva sans sa baguette et la jeta sur le bar. Il prit Draco comme une mariée, sa colère augmentait Ginny se leva, son poignet lui faisait mal. Les clients et les serveurs se couchèrent, une aura rouge gravitait autour de lui. Il fit exploser tous les verres, les vitres du restaurant.**

**« Qui t'a permis de le toucher, j'ai été gentil avec toi jusqu'à maintenant….Tu vas payer. »**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Au bureau des Aurors, James entrait avec Sirius en riant, lorsque leur chef les interpella, il leur fit signe de le suivre urgemment dans son bureau. Intrigués, les Maraudeurs pénétrèrent dans le bureau légèrement anxieux. Jamais, leur chef ne sortait généralement de son bureau depuis que le Lord Noir fut détruit par le Survivant. Il les pria de s'asseoir.**

**« James, nous avons un problème, il s'agit de votre fils et de sa magie. »**

**James inquiet avait failli se jeter sur son chef si son meilleur ami et Parrain de son fils ne l'avait pas empêché.**

**« Que se passe-t-il ? »**

**« Il se trouve à Pré au Lard au restaurant **_**chez Valentin**_**, nous avons envoyé une équipe d'Aurors mais sa magie nous gène. On n'arrive pas à s'approcher de lui, de plus Mademoiselle Weasley (grognement des deux Maraudeurs), en fait les frais, elle reçoit divers sorts, et il tient un sorcier ou une sorcière aux cheveux longs blonds inconscients dans ses bras. »**

**« Draco ! »dirent les deux Gryffondors.**

**« Allez-y, essayez de le calmer. »**

**James et Sirius quittèrent le bureau, en chemin ils virent Monsieur et Madame Weasley qui courraient. Les maraudeurs comprirent qu'ils avaient été mis au courant de la situation. Ils traversèrent les couloirs et arrivèrent à la zone de transplanage. **

**Une fois arrivée, ils s'approchèrent de la source de magie. L'aura de magie grandissait au fur et à mesure, les Aurors durent reculer. **

**Harry ne se calmait toujours pas, il balançait des sorts de furoncles, pustules, et fit grossir Ginny qui s'envola doucement et lentement vers le ciel. Sirius retint difficilement son rire, son filleul restait encore un gamin dans la tête. Madame Weasley criait, Arthur essayait de s'avancer cependant le Survivant n'était pas du tout d'accord, il le plaqua contre le mur en face. **

**« Faites quelque chose ! »hurla Molly **

**James s'approcha lentement vers son fils, et le pria de se calmer, doucement l'aura destructrice s'estompa, les Aurors lancèrent un sort d'attraction sur la fille des Weasley. Le fils de James serra contre lui son fiancé, Sirius vint les rejoindre. Le sauveur jeta un regard de dégoût et de haine envers les Weasley.**

**« Votre petite princesse qui vous sert de fille à attaquer mon fiancé ! »**

**Harry parlait délibérément fort car il savait que des journalistes le suivaient partout, prêt pour un nouvel article sensationnel. **

**Une équipe de Médicomage arriva sur les lieux, ils amenèrent la jeune Weasley et Draco à Sainte Mangouste. Son parrain, son père et les accompagnèrent à l'hôpital où ils communiquèrent la nouvelle à leur proche et amis. Narcissa fut la première à venir et gifla les parents de Ginny, Blaise, Théo, Hermione et Pansy arrivèrent juste au moment où l'ex-Lady Malefoy souffleta les Weasley. Blaise sourit narquoisement avant d'aller vers Harry qui était assis, regard vers le seul, les mains soutenaient la tête. Ce fut Sirius qui leur raconta toute l'histoire.**

**Lily vint avec les jumeaux dans une poussette, courrant vers son fils qu'elle serra dans ses bras. **

**« Que s'est-il passé ? »demanda avidement la matrone des Potter**

**« Elle a gâché ma journée avec Drake, si je la vois… »menaça Harry**

**« Harry ! »avertit sa mère. Mais voyant que son fils ne voulait pas changer d'avis demanda à son mari ce qu'il s'était passé, James lui fit un plaisir en lui racontant la méchanceté de la jeune Weasley, selon plusieurs témoins oculaires et quelques clients du restaurant.**

**Les Weasley se tenaient à l'écart du groupe, un Médicomage vint à leur rencontre.**

**« Bon jour Messieurs et dames. Votre enfant Ginny Weasley n'est pas en danger, les sorts de Monsieur Potter sont ce qu'ils sont, elle restera au maximum deux semaines dans cet état, puis elle aura de nouveau sa peau de pêche et sa taille normale. »**

**Les parents de la rousse soupirèrent de contentement, toutefois Narcissa secoua le jeune Médicomage comme un prunier pour avoir des nouvelles de son fils. Le pauvre soignant réarrangea sa veste, s'éloigna de la mère hystérique.**

**« Madame, je ne suis pas chargé de Monsieur Draco Malefoy. C'est ma collègue Rose Montaigne qui s'en occupe si vous voulez bien m'excusez. »**

**Le médecin partit avant que la cousine de Sirius ne se jette de nouveau à son cou. Narcissa lança des œillades assassines envers le Ministre, pas un Weasley pour rattraper l'autre. **

**Lily tenta de calmer son amie mais rien n'y faisait.**

**« Vous, je ne ferai rien, je laisse ces journalistes vous salir vous et votre nom, je n'accepterai aucun Gallion de votre part comme excuse. Mon défunt mari était un monstre pas mon fils. »siffla Narcissa**

**« Narcissa, je… »commença Arthur**

**« Fermez votre bouche, je sens que je vais… »**

**Elle ne put finir la phrase que deux Médicomages se présentèrent devant eux... Les Weasley en profitèrent pour partir avant que l'ex Lady Malefoy ne crache son venin. Harry&Cie furent étonné en voyant sur la blouse Gynécomage. Hermione regarda de travers son meilleur ami, tandis que Sirius souriait, James et Lily dévisagèrent leur fils. Quant à Narcissa, affolée, ne vit pas l'étiquette.**

**« Bien, la vie du bébé… »**

**« Quel bébé ? De quoi vous parlez, quel bébé ? »s'exclama Narcissa.**

**Les médecins se regardèrent avant de fixer le groupe.**

**« Madame Malefoy, je crois que votre fils vous a caché qu'il attendait un enfant… »**

**A ces mots, Narcissa contempla Harry qui trouvait fort intéressant la machine à café. Lily hoqueta, quant à James, il s'assit car il sentait que ses jambes n'allaient plus le porter. Hermione le grondait en lui répétant qu'il ne devait pas avoir de relation sexuelle lors des pleines lunes. Les Serpentards félicitèrent le Survivant. Harry essayait de se remettre de la nouvelle, père il allait devenir père à 17 ans, sans compter les ASPICS, les études. Harry sourit, versa une larme d'émotion.**

**« Combien de temps il est… »demanda le Survivant en tremblant**

**« Douze jours, le bébé n'a rien de ce côté. Monsieur Malefoy l'a bien protégé. »**

**« Et Draco ? » interrogea Pansy**

**«Il a 2 côtes cassés mais ceci ne représente pas un danger, il dort en ce moment, vous pourrez lui rendre visite dans une heure environ. »**

**« Félicitations Monsieur Potter ! »déclarèrent les médecins avant de quitter le groupe**

**Les docteurs repartirent laissant un Harry heureux.**

**Lily sourit en voyant le visage serein et resplendissant de son fils, avant de lui tirer les oreilles.**

**« Petit chenapan, Papa à 17 ans. »**

**Elle relâcha l'oreille lorsque son fils lui supplia d'arrêter. Narcissa l'embrassa simplement sur le front. Sirius chantonnait un nouveau Maraudeur est en route. Pansy pensait déjà à faire les boutiques avec Théo. Blaise lui conseilla de profiter à fond de son fiancé avant qu'il n'atteigne les six mois, Hermione réprimanda juste pour la forme son meilleur ami avant de le serrer dans ses bras.**

**Son père se pencha à son oreille et lui souhaita bonne chance pour les neuf mois en pensant déjà aux futures sautes d'humeurs. Cependant, cela ne l'effrayait pas car dans neuf mois, il sera Papa.**

**« Hé, qui sera la marraine et le parrain de ce bout de chou ? »s'interrogea Hermione**

**« Les Prénoms, il faut penser aux prénoms. »ajouta Pansy**

**« Les boutiques, il faut qu'on fasse les boutiques. »commanda Théo**

**Quoique pensa Harry**

**A suivre**

**Joyeux Noël !!**

**Ce chapitre est court, j'en suis navrée. Ma sœur est à l'hôpital en service réanimation depuis un mois, hier on craignait le pire, mais elle est stable, j'avais de la peine à écrire les chapitres. Je ne raconte pas cela pour vous gâcher Noël, il est difficile de le fêter chez nous en ce moment même si elle se porte mieux.**

**Merci aux reviewers anonymes**

**Merci à ma merveilleuse Bêta.**

**J'ai un petit problème sur ffnet, je ne reçois plus les review des reviewers dans ma boîte mail. Quelqu'un peut-il m'aider ?**

**Ensuite, comment on arrive à écrire dans le profil ? Car je vois des auteurs qui y arrivent pas moi. Une petite aide sera la bienvenue.**

**Aux personnes qui réclament la suite, j'ai encore des partiels en Janvier, mes vacances ne sont pas vraiment des vacances, je travaille. J'écris à mon rythme, peut-être le 31 Décembre il y aura la suite pas sûre.**

**Message important :**

**Je recherche une nouvelle bêta pour cette fic car la mienne m'a dit qu'elle ne pourra plus me corriger. Candidats Intéressés ?**


	16. Message

**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais je requière toute votre attention.**

**Aujourd'hui le 4 Janvier 2008 à 19h ma sœur est morte. C'est avec beaucoup de tristesse et de chagrin que j'écris ce message. J'ai besoin de faire mon deuil, elle n'avait que 22 ans, on l'a accompagné jusqu'au bout, je me suis retenue de pleurer ainsi que mes parents. Les médecins nous dit il n'a plus aucun espoir, ils avaient tenté l'après-midi une dialyse en répétant elle est jeune on essaye encore, les chances sont minimes, on a prié on a cru jusqu'au bout puis ils ont dit qu'ils allaient débrancher la dialyse et on va laisser le cœur s'arrêter de battre , elle est partie sans aucune douleur, toute l'équipe médicale était avec nous dans la chambre, nous avons regardé le chiffre jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne zéro, c'est allé vite.**

**Je me dis qu'elle est partie sans souffrance et avec dignité**

**En ce qui concerne mes fics, je les continuerai mais je vous demande de la patience**

**Merci d'avoir lu**

**Spicy marmelade**


	17. Message bis

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous**

**MESSAGES IMPORTANTS**

**Je suis de nouveau de retour. Je suis désolée pour cette absence aussi longue. Vos « lettres » de condoléances m'ont beaucoup touchée. Je vous remercie du fond du coeur. J'ai deux messages à vous communiquer à propos de ma défunte soeur et de l'autre ma Bêta. **

**Ma soeur écrivait aussi des fanfics son pseudo était _SanzoGirl_, elle a commencé une histoire sur Gundam Wing avec un threesome, je ne serai pas en mesure de vous mettre la suite. Je n'ai aucun de ses brouillons. Il existe le même problème avec sa fiction Ron/Draco, je ne connais pas les titres. Je crois que c'est _mannequin ou criminel _pour Ron Draco et _Dragon Girl_ pour Gundam Wing. Je n'ai aucun de ses brouillons et je ne veux pas continuer une fic qui n'est pas la mienne, car j'ai peur de ne pas respecter ses idées.**

**Ensuite, un message me consernant:**

**Recherche Bêta pour _Etre le fiancé du Sauveur_. Le(a) premier(ère) qui répond à ce message sera ma Bêta, de plus, elle aura le chapitre 14 à corriger.**

**Interressés(ées)?**

**Bon à la prochaine**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre XIV : Réveillon

**Chapitre XIV : Vacances **_**presque**_** paisibles**

**« § Fourchelangue§ »**

**Ce chapitre est dédié à ma défunte soeur**

**Draco dormait encore lorsque qu'Harry et Narcissa entrèrent dans la chambre. Sa mère s'approcha, embrassa son front, caressa sa joue. Harry contempla de plus près son fiancé, yeux fermés, une respiration légère, les lèvres roses qui demandaient à être embrassées. La Nymphe était désirable surtout lorsqu'il était endormi. Harry avança vers le lit, se plaça de l'autre côté de Narcissa, il caressa le ventre en souriant, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il fut surpris de sentir Draco répondre au baiser, il arrêta le baiser, attendant que son fiancé se réveille. Le blond papillonna des paupières avant d'ouvrir les yeux doucement, sa mère le serra en faisant attention à ne pas le blesser.**

**« Mon petit chéri, je suis heureuse que tu n'es rien. Et, puis quel beau cadeau tu nous offres à Harry et moi. »**

**« Maman… »Déclara le blond légèrement embrouillé.**

**Harry comprenant sa confusion, lui raconta l'incident au restaurant, Ginny, sa colère.**

**« Maintenant, tout va bien. Dray, tu attends un enfant. »Déclara posément sa mère**

**Draco regarda sa mère, ahuri, écarquillant les yeux et secoua la tête. Harry s'approcha, s'assit sur le lit, d'une main il caressa sa joue, souriant. La Nymphe comprit que cela était vrai, il était enceint, il posa la main sur le ventre puis pleura de joie. Un bébé, ils allaient avoir un bébé, il ne pouvait y croire, lui qui avait toujours été seul avec sa mère, méprisé et humilié par les autres sorciers. Le Destin était finalement de son côté, le Destin lui avait fait choisir Harry comme mari, lui avait offert des amis. C'était surréaliste.**

**Narcissa se leva, essuya les larmes de son fils d'une main. **

**« Harry…Maman, ça me fait peur…Sera t-on de bons parents ? »**

**Narcissa embrassa son front lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Le Golden Boy embrassa sa Nymphe avant de quitter la chambre, laissant les Malefoy seuls.**

**Il se retrouva devant sa bande de copains, leurs yeux brillaient de malice, ce qui donna un frisson au Gryffondor qui redoutait le pire avec ces quatre amis.**

**Ses parents se tenaient un peu à l'écart laissant la nouvelle génération entre eux.**

**« Noël, un bébé en route, le réveillon, l'anniversaire de Draco…Wouah !! Cela en fait des événements ! » Commenta la Préfète des Lions**

**« Oh fait c'est quoi ton cadeau pour ton poussin ? »Demanda Théo**

**« Vous verrez. »Répondit Harry **

**« Dis Harry, j'ai une faveur à te demander… (Froncements des sourcils du susnommé), je veux dire la merveilleuse nouvelle à Weasley. Laisse-moi ce privilège, j'ai hâte de voir son visage dégoûté, s'il te plaît. ? »Quémanda Blaise**

**« Ah, Pourquoi ce serait Blaise ? En tant que Préfète des Serpentards, je pense que j'ai ce droit. »Argumenta Pansy**

**« Si tu commences ainsi, chérie, je crois qu'il est dans mon devoir d'informer, Ginny Weasley, je suis la Préfète des Rouge et Or, elle fait partie de ma maison. »Contra Hermione**

**Harry posa les mains sur les tempes, fit quelques mouvements circulaires afin de se calmer. Il sentait que cette dispute pour désigner celui irait jouer les commères auprès de Ginny sera longue.**

**Draco de son côté fermait doucement les yeux en écoutant sa mère lui expliquer sa grossesse. Elle était très joyeuse malgré toutes les horreurs que Lucius lui a fait subir. C'était le seul cadeau qu'il lui ait offert, elle lui en serait à jamais reconnaissante. Elle ne vivait que pour son fils, son fiancé et les Potter, sa nouvelle famille. Elle contemplait avec bonheur Draco caresser son ventre en chantonnant une petite berceuse.**

**« Drake, tu es mignon, je n'ose pas te révéler les méfaits de la grossesse à toi ou à mon beau-fils. »Pensa Narcissa**

**Elle embrassa son fils qui s'était endormi et quitta la chambre pour tomber sur Lily qui câlinait son fils aîné visiblement pas ravi, ce qui fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres de l'ex-Lady Malefoy.**

**« Harry, tu aimes les câlins, je le sais. Quand tu avais cinq ans, tu courrais dans toute la maison pour me trouver et réclamer un câlin. »Exposa Madame Potter**

**« Maman ! »**

**James arriva vers son fils posa sa main sur son épaule et demanda à sa femme de le lâcher car il voulait discuter d'homme à homme. Lily bouda un peu mais le relâcha en plantant un gros bisou sur sa joue. Elle partit vers les amis de son fils discutant joyeusement de son futur petit-fils ou petite-fille. Sirius lui préféra annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son Serpentard et à Remus avant qu'ils ne découvrent que la presse avait eu vent de l'information avant eux.**

**James entraîna Harry un peu plus loin vers un couloir calme à l'étage obstétrique, il vérifia que personne ne les avait suivis. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'attente, s'assirent. Le Survivant ne comprit pas pourquoi son père l'avait amené dans ce secteur cependant il attendit la réponse de James.**

**« Fils, Félicitations. »**

**« Merci Papa. De quoi veux-tu me parler ? Tu as une bonne raison je suppose. »**

**« Ecoute, je vais être honnête avec toi. La grossesse n'apporte pas que des bons côtés. Lorsque que tu étais dans le ventre ta mère avait une libido surdéveloppée. »**

**« Ca, je peux gérer. »**

**« Attends, je n'ai pas fini. Elle mangeait toutes sortes de mets ; épinards avec de la glace au chocolat le tout avec une montagne de chantilly. (Harry grimaçait à la description de ce plat. Draco serait-il comme cela ?). Le pire, je crois c'était quand elle me réveillait à des heures incongrues pour aller faire des courses, au retour je la trouvais endormie, ou elle avait changé d'avis. »**

**« Elle a fait ça ? »**

**« Je n'ai pas fini, la jalousie plus les hormones combinées, je ne te raconte pas. Ne regarde pas une fille trop longtemps, même si c'est pour discuter, évite de fixer une autre personne que ton chéri. Ta mère m'en a fait bavé, dormir sur le canapé, fermer le manoir pour que je ne puisse pas entrer. Au fait, le jour où ta Nymphe te demandera **_**chéri tu trouves me gros ?**_** Barre-toi. »**

**Harry eut de la compassion pour son père.**

**« Je ne comprends pas avec les jumeaux… »**

**« Oh, je m'étais préparé ! Tout d'abord, j'ai emmagasiné une quantité de petits plats, c'est là que j'ai engagé des Elfes de maison pour faire ce travail. »**

**« Si Hermione t'entendait, elle te bassinerais avec sa SALE. »**

**« Peu importe ; du coup, lors de la grossesse des jumeaux, elle n'a pas rouspété. Le premier enfant….pour le premier enfant, les papas ne savent pas comment agir, on a toujours peur de faire de travers. Aie confiance en toi. »**

**Harry fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis longtemps. Il se jeta dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin. James, surpris mais content, serra son fils en retour. A ce moment là, ils entendirent une femme hurler sur son mari.**

**« Tout est de ta faute, je t'ai dis que je voulais le gâteau au chocolat !! Pas la tarte aux pommes ! »**

**« Chérie, tu as dit que tu voulais la tarte tout à l'heure. »Se défendit le pauvre homme**

**« Eh bien j'ai changé d'avis le gâteau ! Je veux le gâteau !! »**

**Ils partirent, laissant les deux Potter incrédules.**

**« Je te l'avais bien dit. Les femmes sont des girouettes ! »Conclut James**

**Dans sa chambre, Ginny se reposait, repensant à sa journée désastreuse. Harry l'avait attaquée avec une telle rage que son corps, mais surtout son visage étaient déformés ; un monstre voilà ce qu'elle était devenue. Sa taille avait gonflé comme une baudruche, cependant les médecins avaient réussi à la maintenir pour qu'elle ne grossisse pas d'avantage. Ensuite, son corps était recouvert de furoncles qui naissaient à une vitesse folle. Au départ, dès qu'un furoncle éclatait un second prenait sa place, heureusement, les médicomages avaient stoppé la réaction en chaîne. Elle avait également des doigts crochus et plusieurs verrues sur le visage qui l'enlaidissaient. Elle était à image de la vision erronée, provenant de leurs contes de fée, qu'avaient les moldus des sorcières: les cheveux blancs, laide et méchante.**

**Elle pleurait silencieusement, son Harry n'y était pas aller de main morte, il lui faudrait deux semaines de guérison, deux longues semaines où tout pouvait arriver. L'unique consolation qu'elle eût, fut que ce blond se trouvait à Sainte Mangouste.**

**Deux petits coups à la porte la ramenèrent à la réalité. La rousse souffla un **_**entrez,**_** elle reconnu Bill et Fleur qui pénétraient dans sa chambre. Son frère s'avança dans la pièce, s'assit sur une chaise pendant que sa femme cherchait un vase pour ses fleurs.**

**« On a apprit que tu as eu un accident en Potion ? »S'inquiéta Bill**

**La dernière des Weasley s'étonna face à ce mensonge grotesque. Comme si elle était aussi maladroite que Neville, ses parents avaient monté cette histoire de Potion de toute pièce. Elle remercia tout de même mentalement ses parents.**

**« Tu dois faire attention à toujours suivre les consignes Ginevra, connaître les propriétés des ingrédients, et surtout regarder ce que tu fais. Je te l'ai déjà répété plusieurs fois. » Affirma son frère**

**« Au moins, cela te servira de leçons. »Tonna durement Fleur**

**Bill ne comprit pourquoi son épouse lançait ces œillades meurtrières à sa sœur, et ne souhaitait pas savoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Les disputes de filles, mieux valait ne pas interférer. Fleur amorça alors un mouvement vers la porte, son mari demanda où elle partait, elle répondit que son petit cousin se trouvait lui aussi à Sainte Mangouste et qu'elle voulait absolument le voir. Elle partit en claquant la porte marchant rapidement vers l'accueil où elle se renseigna sur l'admission de Draco Lucius Angel Malefoy.**

**Comment avez t-elle su que son petit ange était à Sainte Mangouste ? Simple, Narcissa lui avait envoyé un Hibou Express. Ces animaux étaient bien plus rapides que les hiboux habituels, le courrier mettait en général une heure à arriver à destination. Elle n'avait pas montré la lettre à son mari à qui on a menti sur la raison de l'admission de sa sœur .De plus, ce qu'avait fait Harry était une punition digne de la méchanceté de Ginny, ce qu'elle ne supportait pas en revanche, c'était l'hypocrisie des parents de Bill. Comment un homme aussi bon, pouvait il avoir des parents aussi désagréables ? La génétique était un mystère pour elle.**

**Elle marcha rapidement vers le secteur où se trouvait Draco. Une fois arrivée, elle aperçut Narcissa, les Potter et les amis d'Harry. Elle se précipita vers eux, serrant Narcissa et Harry, qui était à côté de sa belle-mère. **

**« Fleur ! Tu nous étouffes ! »Énonça Narcissa**

**« Excuse moi, mais je suis tellement inquiète. »**

**« Angel va bien, il nous a même fait part d'un petit cadeau, il est en… »**

**« Attends, Narcissa, j'allais oublier. »Coupa la femme de Bill**

**Elle mit la main dans la poche de son manteau sortit un paquet réduit. Elle lança le sort d'agrandissement ; Fleur exhorta trois pyjamas, l'un était bleu avec des petits nuages dessus, le second vert pâle avec des petits cœur écrit **_**je t'aime **_**dans la langue de Molière, le troisième était de couleur était blanc avec des motifs de Disney où on pouvait apercevoir Mickey, Minnie, Donald, et Daisy enfants. L'ancienne écolière de Beaux battons montrait fièrement ces vêtements à tous. Hermione et Pansy se mordirent la langue pour s'empêcher de rire, Blaise et Théo se demandaient s'ils portaient toujours des pyjamas. Quant à James et Sirius, ils toussotèrent pour cacher leur rire, Lily sourit en imaginant son fils vêtu d'un de ces pyjamas. **

**Harry restait perplexe face à ces habits, il faudra que Draco apprenne à choisir ses vêtements.**

**« Qu'en penses-tu ? Dès que je les ai vu dans la boutique, j'ai craqué. J'imaginais Draco les porter, c'est mignon hein ? »Demanda avidement Fleur en souriant.**

**James ria doucement cependant sa femme lui donna un coup dans les côtes.**

**« Oui, oui très mignon…Je voulais te dire que mon petit bébé attendait un enfant. »Sourit Narcissa.**

**Fleur lâcha les habits sous le coup de la surprise et cria, tapant dans ses mains plusieurs fois. Remarquant qu'elle était bruyante en voyant les regards des passants, elle repensa à ses exercices de yoga. Elle inspira et expira calmement puis fixa toutes les personnes qui hochaient de la tête.**

**« Un petit bébé ! J'espère que ce sera une fille, tu sais comme cela je l'emmènerai partout ! Comme quand Draco était petit, à chaque fois que je faisais les courses, lorsque je l'habillais en fille, j'avais plus de bons de réduction tellement il était mignon…je me demande si je peux toujours avoir des réductions si Draco s'habillait en fille… »Déclara vaguement la blonde.**

**A cette révélation, tous se turent, on entendait les gazouillis des jumeaux. Narcissa était au courant des folies que sa cousine avait fait subir à son fils, elle l'avait grondée à l'époque mais à la fin, elle avait prit part à ce petit jeu.**

**« Draco…en fille ? »Murmura Lily**

**« Il n'y a pas plus mignon que lui. »Sourit Fleur**

**« Fleur, euh tu es venu pour rendre visite à mon fils n'est-ce pas ? La chambre est juste en face. »Prononça l'ex-Lady Malefoy.**

**La blonde partit joyeusement vers la chambre, le reste du groupe dévisagèrent la Française. Théo aurait bien aimé avoir quelques photos de son poussin en fille, il se promit de demander des photos à la sorcière de Beaux Battons.**

**Sirius et James soupirèrent de concert avant d'annoncer qu'ils repartaient au travail, pour remettre le rapport de cet incident. Lily partit avec les jumeaux ensuite, embrassant son fils, Narcissa quitta l'hôpital en laissant à son beau fils la charge de veiller sur Draco. Fleur repartit à la recherche de son compagnon pour quitter définitivement l'endroit. A présent, il ne restait que ses amis et lui.**

**« Draco en fille… »S'étonna Pansy.**

**« Pansy on a tous compris mollo »s'exaspéra Harry.**

**« Non, c'est juste que…je comprends mieux pourquoi il n'aimait pas les tenues d'écolières. »Énonça Théo.**

**« N'empêche qu'il a la taille et le style pour se faire passer pour une fille. »Ajouta Hermione.**

**« Hermione, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Ah bande de Serpentards obsédés qui pervertissent ma meilleure amie. »Gémit Harry.**

**« Quoi ? Imagine juste Draco portant la tenue de l'école avec ses cheveux attachés, un peu de maquillage, remuant ses hanches de droite à gauche, une petite culotte et… »Contra Blaise.**

**« Blaise ! La Ferme, ou tu perds ce qui fait de toi un homme ! »Menaça le Survivant.**

**Blaise déglutit et se tut. Mais ça n'empêcha pas l'imagination du Sauveur de tourner à vive allure. **

**« Harry, tu saignes du nez ! »S'affola Hermione.**

**« C'est qui le pervers maintenant ? »Fanfaronna Blaise.**

**Draco se réveilla après le départ de sa cousine, le lit se trouvait en position légèrement assise, il remarqua le paquet à sa droite il murmura un faible ACCIO. Quelle ne fût sa surprise en apercevant des pyjamas enfantins. Il comprit que sa cousine Fleur l'avait rendu visite. Tout ce qu'il espérait était que cette dernière n'avait pas trop parlé de lui à son fiancé. Qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait raconter, comme histoire ! Mais surtout, il pria fortement que son Prince n'ait pas vu ses pyjamas. Le blond se sentait un peu honteux d'avoir des vêtements trop gamins. Quand il partageait la couche avec Harry, bien qu'il ne portait quasiment plus de robe de chambre le soir, dû à des activités nocturnes et diurnes, Draco avait toujours honte de ses tenues du soir, ses chaussons, ses chaussettes. **

**Cependant, d'un certain côté ce genre de fantaisie le rendait adorable, et caractérisait Draco. Il sourit à cette pensée avant de fermer les yeux.**

**Harry&Cie quittèrent l'hôpital une heure plus tard, Hermione et Pansy décidèrent de rester avec lui à Pré au Lard tandis que Blaise et Théo partirent du côté moldu chercher un Love Hôtel car Monsieur Zabini avait réservé une chambre pour la journée et voulait absolument faire l'amour dans un de ces hôtels bon marché, mais d'un service remarquable.**

**Pansy et Hermione essayèrent de remonter le moral à leur ami, alors qu'il voulait profiter de sa Nymphe. Les filles s'entre regardèrent avant de parler.**

**« Harry as-tu pensé au cadeau pour ton chéri ? »Demanda la Préfète des Lions**

**A cet instant précis, le Survivant s'arrêta de marcher en plein milieu de la route, fixa le sol chuchotant un **_**Oups**_**. Pansy secoua la tête, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.**

**« Bon ! Quelles sont tes idées ? »Interrogea Pansy**

**« Euh…j'ai pensé à offrir un bijou mais ça fait trop cucu la praline ! »**

**« Harry, toutes les filles aime les bijoux ! (Froncement de sourcils d'Hermione et d'Harry), je veux dire tout le monde aime les bijoux **_**chers **_**! »**

**« Quoi, comme bijou ? »**

**« Un truc spécial une bague avec un message gravé ou un collier. »**

**« Le meilleure bijoutier c'est **_**Cartier Sorcier.**_** »Exposa la Préfète des Serpentards**

**« Pansy, Darling, Cartier chez les moldus les prix sont exorbitants, tu n'imagines même pas chez les sorciers. »S'alarma le Sauveur**

**« Pingre ! Draco lui, il t'a offert sa virginité, son amour, sa tendresse (Hé Ho Pansy dit Harry), il cède à tes pulsions sexuelles (Hé, c'est lui la plupart du temps !), il t'a tricoté pour toi une jolie écharpe, si je ne m'abuse c'est celle que tu portes, le nec plus ultra des cadeaux c'est ta progéniture…Tout ceci n'a pas de prix Harry. »Fit innocemment la Serpentarde en faisant la moue**

**Hermione sourit face à ce stratagème, la culpabilité rien n'est meilleur pour obtenir quelque chose.**

**« Et puis qu'est-ce que 1500 Gallions à côté du bonheur de devenir père ? »Ajouta Hermione en serrant sa petite amie**

**Harry se crispa soupira face aux deux mines de chiens battus.**

**« Vous avez gagnez ! J'achèterai les bijoux. »**

**« Harry, je savais que tu comprendrais. » dit le couple**

_**Manipulatrices **_**pensa Harry**

**Ils partirent tous les trois du côté de Pré au Lard un peu plus riche, là où se trouvaient généralement les nobles, ou les stars people sorciers. Harry suivait les deux furies qui lui servaient d'amies le traînaient de bijouterie en bijouterie. Il en avait marre que les bijoutiers, les clients le traitait comme un Héro, montrant les plus beaux bijoux bien sûr le vendeur faisait toujours une réduction de quinze pour cent. Dès qu'il faisait face à ce genre de bijoutier, il tournait les talons sous les cris de colères des filles. L'après-midi d'Harry fut un véritable enfer de sorciers mielleux. Il avait réussi à s'échapper de la vigilance de la Lionne. Son regard resta fixé sur une petite échoppe dont la pancarte de s'illuminait pas ou scintillait. Intrigué, il s'approcha de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il rentra dans la boutique sans rendre compte.**

**« Bienvenue mon ami »dit une voix**

**Harry sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la voix rocailleuse de la propriétaire du magasin. Ce qui le déconcertait surtout, c'était qu'il ne voyait pas la vendeuse, elle apparut derrière le comptoir. Elle était âgé, portant de grand châle noirs, des cheveux blancs coiffés en un chignon serré, fumant sa pipe en arrivant vers Harry. Ses yeux dorés avaient frappés le regard du Survivant qui recula doucement.**

**« Alors, petit je vois que ma boutique t'a choisie. »**

**« Choisie ? »**

**« Mon échoppe choisie ses propres clients, tu ne peux pas rentrer ni la voir si mon magasin ne te veut pas. »**

**« En gros, c'est un attrape pigeon ! »**

**« Non, j'ai exactement le cadeau qu'il te faut pour ton fiancé. »**

**Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Serait-ce un vrai devin ? Et c'était ce qu'il demanda.**

**« Hé Monsieur Potter, tous les sorciers peuvent vous reconnaître, et puis j'ai lu la Gazette… »Rit la vendeuse**

**Harry rougit de honte puis se mit à fixer les différents bijoux de la boutique, la femme s'approcha du Survivant, pencha la tête sur le côté et prit sa main.**

**« Le bijou que tu cherches n'est pas ici, cependant, il se trouve dans mon arrière boutique. »**

**Elle l'entraîna vers une petite salle au fond. Cette pièce était petite, éclairé par quelques lampes, une odeur d'encens engorgeait la salle. Harry grimaça, se souvenant cette odeur envahissante des cours de Divination qui le faisait toujours somnoler. Il resta à une certaine distance de cette pièce. Il entendit la dame prononcer des incantations, puis deux boîtes se présentèrent devant Harry. Elle se retourna, lui sourit, repartit vers la caisse. Le jeune Potter la suivait, tenant les deux boîtes, intrigué. Elle invita Harry à regarder l'intérieur d'un signe de tête. Il s'exécuta.**

**« Wouah ! »**

**« Je vois que tu aimes. »**

**Il s'agissait d'un collier en argent, le pendentif représentant un dragon dont les yeux étaient vert Emeraude, dans l'autre paquet, se trouvait une bague gravé **_**je t'aime mon ange**_** à l'intérieur, à l'extérieur un diamants de petite taille finissait le bijou**_**.**_** Harry subjugué contemplait avec émerveillement ces objets. Cependant, il se méfia de cette femme, sentant le scepticisme du jeune Sauveur, elle lui sourit.**

**« Je sais ce que vous pensez…à vrai dire j'avais préparé ces bijoux pour votre fiancé aujourd'hui. »**

**« Combien vous dois-je ? »**

**« Mmh, 1040 Gallions… »**

**Harry sortit la carte bleue sorcière de son père, qu'il avait réussi à prendre à l'hôpital. Il paya, priant que son père ne lui en veuille pas, car Harry avait hérité de sa mère le côté dépensier et dépensait l'argent de James.**

**La dame lui sourit, rendit la carte et un ticket. Elle emballa les paquets, les mit dans un sachet, et lui tendit.**

**« Félicitations Monsieur Potter, j'espère que vous reviendrez me voir avec vos bébés. »Dit mystérieusement la dame**

**« Mais que ?... »**

**Il n'eut pas le temps de poser la question qu'il se retrouva hors de la boutique, ce fut là que le trouvèrent les filles, essoufflé.**

**« Où étais-tu ? »Demandèrent Hermione et son amante**

**Harry se retourna pour montrer le magasin dans lequel il se situait, cependant à la place, une impasse se trouvait. Harry se frotta les yeux, puis fixa son paquet. Il marcha vers l'impasse jusqu'au mur, qu'il toucha plusieurs fois. Pansy leva un sourcil à la façon du professeur Snape, et vint le rejoindre. Il semblait chercher quelque chose.**

**« Harry tu vas bien ? »Demanda la Serpentarde.**

**« Il y avait un magasin, j'y étais il y a 30 secondes ! »Répondit Harry en tâtonnant le mur.**

**« Harry, il n'y a jamais eu de boutique ici, cela a toujours été une impasse. »Déclara la Préfète des Serpents.**

**Surpris par cette affirmation, le Survivant partit sans un regard en arrière, rejoindre Hermione qui fixait le paquet que portait Harry. Elle lui demanda où il avait acheté ces objets, il lui répondit que c'était une boutique qui l'avait amené dénicher ces bijoux. Sa meilleure amie sursauta, puis cria, ce qui fit retourner plusieurs sorciers. **

**« Harry, tu…tu …as trouvé **_**la boutique des Mystères**_**, c'est une légende dans ce quartier. Ce magasin est spécial, il choisit ses clients, peu de gens peuvent y entrer. Tu en as de la chance. On y trouve des objets fabuleux, on dit même que cette échoppe datait du mariage de Salazar et Godric, ils l'auraient enchantée pour faire en sorte que seuls les véritables amoureux, puissent y accéder. »Énonça la Lionne**

**«Mignonne, je ne suis pas entrée… »Émit Pansy**

**« Le collier que tu portes autour du cou que je t'ai offert, je l'ai trouvé ici, de même que le collier que je me suis acheté. Blaise a réussi à y entrer lui aussi. »S'exclama Hermione**

**« On s'aime d'un amour fou ! »Sourit Pansy en serrant sa maîtresse dans ses bras.**

**Pansy déposa quelques baisers dans le cou de son amante, tout en lui chuchotant quelques mots à l'oreille. Bien qu'Harry était ravi de leur relation amoureuse, il alla vers elles, posa chacune de ses mains sur leurs épaules et les sépara de force. Elles fixèrent Harry en faisant une petite moue puis, éclatèrent de rire face à la tête du Prince des Lions qui boudait.**

**« Tu es mignon quand tu boudes. Si seulement Draco pouvait voir cette bouille, je suis sûr qu'il sortira plus vite de l'hôpital. »Énonça la Préfète des Lions derrière Pansy**

**« C'est vrai, plus vite il sortira de l'hôpital, plus vite, on reprendra nos petits jeux… »Dit Harry de façon grivoise**

**« Harry ! »Dirent les filles**

**Durant son cours séjour à l'hôpital, Draco avait reçu de nombreuses visites, à commencer par son fiancé qui l'embrassait sur ses lèvres et sur son ventre. Sa mère venait après son travail, discutant avec lui de sa grossesse , Fleur se rendait visite tous les deux jours, lui apportant quelques élastiques pour ses cheveux ou encore d'autres pyjamas plus ridicules les uns que les autres. Hermione et Pansy allaient à l'hôpital pour raconter les derniers potins de Poudlard, Ginny et sa mésaventure avait fait la presse dans le journal le **_**Chicaneur**_**. Lorsqu'il interrogea pour savoir comment une telle affaire avait atterri dans le journal, Pansy lui répondit vaguement que à Poudlard, les murs du château avaient des oreilles. Depuis que cette affaire avait éclaté au grand jour, à son retour de l'hôpital Ginny avait été accueillie froidement par ses anciennes amies, les professeurs ne la ménageait pas et lui donnaient une montagne de devoirs. La rousse s'était faite toute petite.**

**Au retour de Draco de Sainte Mangouste, les élèves l'avaient accueilli chaleureusement, un fan club était né **_**le fan club du Couple Harry&Draco**_**. Un fan club trop envahissant au goût d'Harry pire que tous les fans clubs qu'il avait connus. D'ailleurs certains anciens clubs du Survivant s'étaient associés avec ce nouveau club. Ces gens n'avaient pas froid aux yeux, ils prenaient des photos d'Harry et Draco s'embrassant, se câlinant, ou même Harry sous la douche en tenue de Quidditch. Ils vendaient ces photos dans tout l'établissement. Draco était devenu la coqueluche des filles et certains garçons le regardaient avec concupiscence, ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout au Sauveur, qui l'embrassait passionnément au plus grand plaisir du club qui les mitraillait avec leur appareil. **

**Nul ne fut au courant de la grossesse de la Nymphe à part Madame Pomfresh, le Directeur dont les yeux pétillés de malice à chaque fois que le blond se caressaient distraitement le ventre. Ce fut dans cette ambiance que Draco revint en cours**

**A la veille des vacances Harry avait organisé un petit dîner romantique dans sa chambre qui avait fini par un dîner entre ses amis , car Hermione connaissant la libido de son meilleur ami , avait demandé que Théo , Blaise, et Pansy viennent juste pour réfréner les ardeurs du Prince des Lions. Cela ne lui fit pas du tout plaisir, cependant Draco fut heureux de dîner avec ses amis. Pendant le dîner, tous les six discutaient avec animation du Réveillon chez les Potter, oubliant complètement ce Mike Learders et sa famille.**

**« Tu verras, Dray, ce sera un Noël fantastique. »Chuchota Harry**

**« Je n'en doute pas. »Répondit son fiancé**

**« J'ai déjà acheté ton cadeau Drake, tu vas l'apprécier ainsi qu'Harry. »Sourit Blaise**

**Le Survivant lança un regard suspicieux auquel le Serpentard répondit par un sourire charmeur, limite provocateur.**

**« Vas-tu directement au manoir ou tu vas chez toi ? »Demanda Pansy**

**« Je vais chez mon chéri (grognement du dit Chéri), maman a rendez-vous avec Karl Hopelmann ce soir au restaurant. Je ne veux pas les déranger. »Déclara le blond en buvant son sirop à la mangue.**

**« C'est qui ce…. »Interrogea Théo**

**« Oh c'est vrai, vous ne le connaissez pas ! C'est notre voisin, Maman l'aime bien, il nous a beaucoup aidé pour le déménagement. Maman m'a dit qu'elle viendrait demain au Manoir. »Énonça le blond en baillant**

**Hermione agissant comme sa seconde mère le pria, non, lui ordonna d'aller se coucher. Il le fit avec réticence embrassant son fiancé sur ses lèvres et souhaita une bonne nuit en partant en direction de la chambre de son prince.**

**« Dray est très fatigué ces derniers temps. »Fit blaise soucieux.**

**« C'est normal, toutes les Nymphes, non les Nymphes mâles éprouvent une grande fatigue les premiers jours de grossesse, après Draco aura des bouffés de chaleur. »Dicta Hermione**

**« Oh, je suis prêt pour cette étape. »Sourit Harry**

**« Obsédé ! »Souffla Hermione**

**Le lendemain, tous les élèves partirent en direction du Poudlard Express, les membres du **_**fan club du couple Harry&Draco**_** pleuraient de ne pas voir leurs idoles pendant les vacances de Noël. A la place pour le départ, ils avaient demandé au couple de prendre des photos, ce que fit l'Elu avec réticence pour qu'ils les laissent tranquilles. **

**Une fois montés dans le train, ils cherchèrent un compartiment vide, où ils s'engouffrèrent avec les préfètes et le couple pervers de Serpentard. Pendant le voyage, Draco avait dormi, sa tête sur les genoux de son fiancé, au plus grand plaisir de quelques membres du fan club qui réussirent à prendre des photos alors qu'Hermione et Pansy étaient parties un moment au toilettes et Théo et Blaise se trouvaient dans le compartiment à bagage pour « vérifier que les elfes avaient bien pris leurs valises ».**

**A leur arrivée au quai de la gare de King Cross, les visages d'Harry et Théo se décomposèrent pour former une grimace, à la vue de Mike et Lily Potter qui semblait fatiguée. Harry se força à se calmer, Théo fusillait du regard son amant l'air de dire **_**toi tu as oublié de me dire quelque chose**_**. Lily se précipita vers Draco le serrant, embrassant son beau fils puis son fils, saluant les Préfètes et les Serpentards.**

**« Merlin soit loué vous êtes arrivés, je n'en pouvais plus de son discours sur lui, lui, lui, et ses parents. »Chuchota Lily.**

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? »Sourit Harry en sa direction.**

**« Ses parents sont arrivés chez nous il y a une heure, je les ai laissé avec Tonks et James. Ils sont venus plus tôt pour nous faire une petite surprise. Mike et ses parents resteront chez nous. »Finit Lily**

**« Putain ne me dit pas que c'est vrai. »Siffla Harry**

**« Langage Harry James Potter, plus un mot il arrive. »Ordonna la matrone des Potter.**

**En effet, Mike Learders marchait avec élégance et prestance que toutes les filles le fixaient avec envie, toutes rougissaient à part les Préfètes. Il était plus grand qu'Harry 1m95, les cheveux noirs avec quelques mèches noirs, un grand manteau noir, pantalon noir, un piercing à l'arcade sourcilière gauche, un collier en argent avec un pendentif en croix, il salua les Préfètes, Blaise, puis Harry. Il fit la bise à Théo qui lui tira l'oreille, et se pencha vers le blond qui se cacha derrière son fiancé.**

**« Hé, donc tu es la Nymphe dont tout le monde parle aux Etats-Unis, ma mère a des tonnes de questions pour toi. Il est mignon Harry. »**

**« Je sais Mike. »**

**« Tu sais quoi, je passe les vacances de Noël avec toi Harry, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? »**

**« Maman me l'a dit, je m'en réjouis d'avance. »**

**« On fera plus ample connaissance Draco. » souffla Mike**

**« Tu sais quoi Harry, Blaise et moi on passe les vacances avec toi ! »Dit fermement Théo**

**« Depuis quand on a prévu ça Théo ? »Chuchota Blaise**

**« Chéri, nous en avions parlé dans le train, et puis je voudrais passer du temps avec mon petit bébé Drake. »Prononça ferment Théo d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune objection.**

**« Pans' Hermione, vous viendrez avec nous, plus on est fou, plus on rie. »Exposa Blaise **

**Les filles se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, puis Théo puis Blaise puis Mike qui fixait Draco et louchait sur Théo. Elles approuvèrent l'idée de Blaise, ce qui rassura Harry, Lily sembla surprise de ce revirement mais n'ajouta rien. **

**Tous se dirigèrent vers la voiture, à part Mike qui allait vers sa moto noir, il proposa à Théo ou Draco de monter, toutefois Théo refusa avec véhémence, tandis que la Nymphe refusa poliment pensant à sa santé. A présent, tous dans l'espace, Harry regardait Mike avec inquiétude. Mike était sympa mais avait un gros défaut, celui de piquer les petits copains des autres. Théo était sa cible d'après ce qu'il avait vu, ainsi que son blond. Il soupira, chassant ces mauvaises pensées.**

**Arrivé au manoir, ils retrouvèrent James, Remus, Sirius et Tonks fatigués, Lily aperçut les parents de Mike qui parlaient avec animation à Severus qui s'ennuyait. Dès qu'il aperçut la bande à Potter, il laissa les deux Médico-Chercheurs, et se précipita vers Draco s'inquiétant de sa santé. Ce dernier lui assura qu'il se portait comme un charme. Harry amena son groupe vers les chambres, pendant que les elfes s'occupaient de leurs valises. Théo et Blaise prirent une chambre, ainsi qu'Hermione et Pansy.**

**« Où est ma chambre ? »Demanda Draco**

**« Tu dors avec moi. Tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi ? »Fit le Survivant avec une mine de chien battu.**

**« Oh si, si, si … »**

**« Bien, tu dormiras dans ma chambre, comme cela je pourrai veiller sur toi. »**

**« C'est juste que tes parents…sont à côté. »**

**« Le sort de SILENCE pourra faire taire des cris aux oreilles de mes parents et des jumeaux, pas des miens. »**

**« Harry ! Tu n'es qu'un, un …. »**

**« Un adorable époux. »Fit le Sauveur en embrassant son front.**

**Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Pansy avertirent leurs parents qu'elles passeront les vacances avec Harry. Ils furent enchantés, en effet, ils avaient transformés leurs vacances de Noël pour un second voyage de Noces, Pansy leur fit remarquer que c'étaient bien la quatrième qu'ils le faisaient depuis le début de l'année, sa mère raccrocha le téléphone toute contente de ne pas avoir sa fille durant ces vacances. **

**« Parents indignes ! Ils ne viendront que pour le Réveillon et Noël »siffla Pansy dès qu'elle raccrocha.**

**« Les miens, ils ont dit **_**oh Hermione, pas la peine de mentir, on savait depuis le début que tu voulais rester avec Pansy, donc nous n'avions pas pris de billet pour la France pour toi. Amuse-toi bien Nous ne viendrons qu'à Noël et au Réveillon puis on repartira.**_** Tu te rends compte ?! D'un côté, je suis avec toi, cependant de l'autre je devrai supporter ces Learders eux et leur savoir. »Souffla Hermione.**

**« Galère. »**

**Elles décidèrent de faire une petite sieste préférant ne pas les affronter tout de suite. Blaise choisit de rester dans la chambre et lire tandis que son amant partit à la recherche de Draco, en son plus grand malheur, il trouva Mike qui se précipita vers lui, le plaqua contre un mur. **

**« Hé, tu me fuis ? »**

**« Ecoute Learders (Mike objecta t-il), je cherchais quelqu'un , ce quelqu'un n'est pas toi. Je ne veux pas te déranger dans tes lectures. Si tu veux bien m'excuser. »**

**Théo posa une main ferme sur son épaule, il le poussa de toutes ses forces, ce n'était pas compter la force de l'ex-Capitaine des Serpentards. Il prit sa main, la tint fermement.**

**Son regard se durcit en même temps, il approcha ses lèvres vers son oreille.**

**« Je sais ce que tu veux essayer de faire….Je ne suis pas contre les parties à trois, Draco, toi et moi, rien d'y penser ça m'excite. »**

**« Tu n'es qu'un porc ! Je me demande ce que Blaise peut voir de bien en toi… »**

**« Simple, je suis celui qui l'es fait entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch, sans moi tu ne l'aurais pas connu. »**

**« Tu me dégoûtes. »**

**« Merci du compliment. »**

**« Je ne te laisserai pas seul avec Draco. »**

**« Ne te mêle pas de mes affaires, **_**je vois, je veux, et je prends**_** c'est ma philosophie, tu la connais bien. »**

**Théo n'eut pas le temps de répondre que des lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, surpris Théo ouvrit la bouche, il en profita pour approfondir le baiser. Théo se débattait, il griffa sa joue, Mike s'éloigna tenant la joue, haletant. L'amant de Blaise en profita pour le gifler.**

**« Tu as un goût de vanille. J'aime la vanille. »Avoua Mike**

**« Moi, j'ai horreur des minables. »**

**Théo quitta la pièce retourna dans sa chambre oubliant Draco, alla dans la salle de bain, il se rinça la bouche pendant vingt minutes essayant d'enlever l'impureté de ce Serpentard. Il fixa Blaise qui sentit son regard.**

**«Comment peux-tu être ami avec un tel type ? »Demanda Théo en s'allongeant dans le lit.**

**« Hein ? »**

**« Ce Mike, il m'énerve, tu ferais mieux de te méfier. »**

**« Théo, Mike est un ami d'enfance, c'est comme un frère, le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. »**

**« Blaise, tu as un grand frère, il est distant mais je le préfère à ce Mickey. »**

**« C'est Mike, pas la souris. Mon frère va dans une école spécialisé pour les petits génies dans son genre, il ne me parle presque pas je te l'ai déjà dit. »**

**« Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi pendant ces vacances, je suis super méga giga en colère de ce…ce…cet individu qui vient. »**

**Théo quitta la pièce avant que Blaise ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit. **

**Harry plaqua son fiancé contre le mur, ce dernier encercla sa taille avec les jambes. Le Survivant remua un peu du bassin pour émoustiller les sens de sa nymphe, qui ne pu résister à cet appel, les lèvres du blond s'écrasèrent sur les lèvres fines de son prince. Bientôt, leurs langues se caressèrent, entamèrent une danse sensuelle et connue que par ces deux protagonistes. Les mains du Survivant s'aventuraient de plus en plus vers le bas, à présent, il lui caressait son fessier. N'ayant pas de branchies, ils stoppèrent le baiser sulfureux. Draco posa la tête sur son épaule, lécha le cou, il fut récompensé en entendant des petits gémissements. Heureux, la Nymphe continua son petit traitement en dirigeant la langue vers son oreille ; il mordilla légèrement le lobe, lécha le contour de l'oreille.**

**« §****Dis, tu veux retourner au lit ?§ »**

**« § Mmh Harry s'il te plaît, tes parents nous attendent..§ »**

**« § Qu'ils attendent ! »**

**Ne voulant pas écouter les protestations de son blond, Harry amena sa Nymphe vers son lit où il l'allongea et se plaça entre ses jambes. Il s'éloigna du corps chaud, observant ses courbes, mais surtout son visage angélique. Le souffle erratique, les joues rouges, sa chemise déboutonnée le rendait de plus en plus désirable aux yeux du Survivant. Il embrassa encore une fois, perdu dans les délices du plaisir, ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir.**

**« Harry, veux-tu bien retirer ta main de la chemise de Draco, décolle-toi de ton fiancé. On a des invités ! »Réprimanda Lily**

**A l'entente de la voix de madame Potter, Draco poussa avec force Harry qui tomba du lit sur ses fesses, le blond tentait de calmer son souffle et son rythme cardiaque. Le visage écarlate, la Nymphe bredouilla quelques excuses, se leva, réarrangea ses cheveux, sa chemise puis quitta la pièce en s'excusant devant Lily. Harry se releva sous le rire de sa mère. Il grogna pour la forme, et descendit rejoindre son fiancé qui était assis entre Remus et Sirius. **

**A la vue de l'Elu, les Learders arrêtèrent de bavarder avec James à sa plus grande joie. **

**« Oh Harry, quelle joie de te revoir. »**

**« Et moi donc Cécilia ! »Soupira Harry qui lui fit la bise à contre cœur.**

**Le père de Mike se contenta de lui serrer sa main, manquant de lui briser quelques phalanges au passage.**

**« Bonjour, Hadrien. »**

**« Tu es devenu un fort et beau jeune homme dis donc, tout comme notre fils. »Dit-il**

**Si il y avait une chose qu'Harry ne supportait pas chez les parents de Mike, c'était le fait qu'il comparait leur fils avec lui, lui trouvant quelques défauts, des avantages. Mike était pour eux le plus adorable et idéal fils, qu'il fallait que sa moitié soit aussi digne que lui.**

**« Oh, tu es **_**presque**_** aussi grand que Mike. »Constata Cécilia en regardant de bas en haut.**

_**Putain, elle fait chier celle-là, et gnagna Mike est ceci, Mike est cela. Personne ne peut battre ce type. A croire que c'est un Dieu.**_

**Remus vit qu'Harry commençait à s'énerver, préféra appeler les garçons et les filles ; Théo, Hermione, Pansy, Blaise et Mike descendirent, Harry en profita pour s'asseoir. Le couple de Serpentards ne s'installa pas très loin de Tonks qui se frottait les yeux.**

**« Quel bonheur d'être tous réunis, on devrait faire cela plus souvent ! »S'exclama Hadrien**

**« Et puis quoi encore ! »Se fâcha Severus.**

**Tonks se mordit la langue pour ne pas rire tandis que les autres souriaient de façon microscopique.**

**« Ce que veut dire Sev', si on se voit trop souvent, on risque de ne plus apprécier cet enthousiasme lorsqu'on se revoit. »Se rattrapa Sirius**

**Apparemment cette réponse satisfit la famille de Mike, cependant Severus ne fut pas du tout content car il écrasa le pied de son Amour avec rage.**

**Mike détourna la conversation et parla de Draco révélant qu'il était une Nymphe. Ses parents se retournèrent vers lui, le dévisageant comme un rat de laboratoire, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise. Heureusement, James demanda à son fils de lui faire visiter le manoir avec ses amis. Visiblement déçu, les Learders se promirent de lui poser des questions sur sa nature. **

**« Au fait vos parents viennent toujours pour Noël et le Réveillon ? »Demanda James aux amis de son fils avant qu'ils ne quittent la pièce**

**Ils répondirent positivement.**

**Harry&Cie partirent vers les serres du jardin où poussaient des roses de n'importe quelles catégories. Draco s'émerveilla de ce spectacle magnifique, il courut comme un enfant vers des roses vertes. Il ferma les yeux respirant leur doux parfum, il souriait et courrait vers les dahlias. De loin, le Survivant regardait son fiancé, s'extasiait devant les fleurs humant leur parfum. **

**« Il est mignon Harry, je reconnais que tu as bien choisi celui-ci. »Avoua Mike**

**« Je te souhaite trouver chaussure à ton pied. »Répliqua l'Elu**

**Mike se retourna vers le Gryffondor, observant ses traits puis son regard se porta vers Pansy et son amante qui essayaient de faire une couronne de fleur, puis sur Théo et Blaise qui se tenaient près d'un rosier dont les pétales rouges embellissaient la pièce. Ces deux là ne se lâchaient pratiquement pas, il regrettait de ne pas avoir tenté le coup avec Théo quelque fois. Mike secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses idées noires, et s'avança vers Blaise.**

**« Je croyais que Monsieur Blaise Zabini avait une sainte horreur des fleurs ! »Dit-il**

**« Je les apprécie car je sais que si j'offre des chocolats, Monsieur Nott va encore me saouler avec son régime, et puis en prime j'ai droit à un forfait d'abstinence pendant un mois. J'ai fait cela une fois, je peux te dire que ma main droite se souvient de ce mois pénible, plus jamais ça ! »Chuchota Blaise**

**Mike ria doucement en observant Théo.**

**Ce dernier se retourna si vite vers Mike qu'il crut qu'il allait avoir un torticolis. Il avança rapidement vers son amant, pinça les fesses au passage en murmurant qu'il savait qu'il parlait de lui et pas en bien, puis il rejoignit Harry qui tenait un Draco évanouit. Inquiet, il courut vers eux ainsi que les filles et les deux Serpentards.**

**« Que s'est-il passé ? »Paniqua Pansy**

**« De l'air, il lui faut de l'air, écartons-nous de lui. »Ordonna la Préfète des Lions**

**« Mon Dieu ! Et le bébé, Harry, on ferait mieux d'appeler un Gynécomage. » Conseilla Blaise**

**Surpris par cette révélation, Mike observa plus en plus la Nymphe. **

**« Pas la peine de paniquer, Drake s'est amusé à sentir les fleurs de la serre trois, elles sentent extrêmement forts. » expliqua Harry**

**« Emmène-le dans le parc, cela lui fera du bien. »Exposa Théo**

**« Non, Théo, je préfère le ramener à l'intérieur. »**

**Harry le porta comme une mariée, l'amena dans le petit salon. Mike les suivait de près, proposant au Prince des Lions de prendre la Nymphe, s'il se sentait fatigué. Ce dernier refusa catégoriquement qu'une autre personne ne porte son précieux fardeau. Draco reprit connaissance au bout de quelques minutes, son fiancé le tenait toujours dans ses bras allongés sur un divan. Le blond papillonna des yeux sourit embrassa à la commissure de ses lèvres avant de refermer les yeux. **

**« Il est fatigué Harry, ramène-le dans ta chambre. »Déclara Blaise**

**Le Survivant partit laissant ses amis, se dirigea vers la chambre, en évitant soigneusement de traverser le salon où les Learders monopolisaient la parole. **

**Dès que le blond jugeât qu'ils se trouvaient assez éloignés du groupe, il ouvrit un œil puis l'autre vérifiant que son fiancé ne remarquait rien de suspect. Il bougea légèrement, puis ses bras s'agrippèrent au cou d'Harry, tandis que ses jambes entourèrent sa taille. Surpris, l'homme à la célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair, souleva sa Nymphe pour qu'il ait un meilleur appui. Le blond lui sourit puis l'embrassa passionnément, demandant l'accès pour jouer avec la langue de sa consoeur. Harry avait complètement oublié qu'il était dans le couloir, que quelqu'un pouvait les surprendre.**

**« Hé petit Démon…tu faisais semblant d'être fatigué. »**

**« Je voulais juste d'avoir pour moi tout seul, c'est juste qu'un petit mais tout petit mensonge. »**

**Harry lui sourit puis marcha vers sa chambre tandis que la Nymphe butinait son cou. Arrivés à destination, il allongea son amant sur le lit. Ce dernier pris une pose sexy, il déboutonna son pantalon, laissant voir son boxer bleu marine, les cheveux détachés écartant légèrement les jambes, les bras tendus vers son fiancé. Il murmura un faible « Harry viens », ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Cependant, Draco prit le dessus, en un mouvement de bassin, les mains sur ses poignets. Etonné, Harry n'eut pas le temps de ce demandait ce qu'il se passait que des lèvres fines s'écrasèrent contre les siennes. Lorsque le Survivant voulut retourner à la situation initiale, il sentit qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger les bras. En effet, le blond avait jeté un sort informulé qui attachait les mains.**

**« Dray…détache-moi tout de suite ! »**

**« Je veux aussi voir quel effet cela fait de dominer son fiancé, c'est confortable. »**

**A la fin de sa phrase, il remua le bassin légèrement, tout en déboutonnant sa chemise, il le frôlait légèrement, ce qui fit gémir le fils des Potter.**

**« Touche-moi réellement Drake. »**

**La nymphe se pencha vers le téton gauche durci, au moment où il le suçota la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Mike, ses parents ses amis et James et Lily Potter.**

**« Harry ! »**

**La nymphe arrêta sa petite torture, annula le sort, se rhabilla et se coiffa rapidement. Ses joues rougies par le plaisir, étaient maintenant rouges d'embarras et de honte. Quant à Harry, lui était rouge de colère, ils les avaient interrompus à la meilleure partie. Est-ce que lui interrompait ses parents lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour ? Non, mais eux ils avaient droit, la vie était injuste. La fureur du survivant se fit ressortir, lorsque son armoire se mit à trembler légèrement. Le bond l'embrassa sur la joue pour le calmer, ce qui réussit.**

**« Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites dans ****ma**** chambre ? »**

**« Tes amis m'ont dit que Draco s'était évanoui dans la serre. Ne me parle pas sur ce ton jeune homme, je suis ton père pas ta tante Bégonia (Pétunia chéri, ma sœur s'appelle Pétunia intervint Lily)**

**« Excuse moi Lily, James, Théo, Blaise, Hermione et Pansy. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter je voulais… »S'excusa la nymphe**

**Pansy ayant compris la situation se mit à le taquiner.**

**« Draco, tu voulais être seul avec ton fiancé pour faire des galipettes ? Hein c'est ça ? Draco est un gros cochon. »Ricana la Serpentarde.**

**Le blond se cacha derrière la carrure athlétique de son fiancé en triturant sa natte. Harry chassa les personnes gênantes de sa chambre, en leur promettant de venir pour le dîner. Lui qui voulait profiter encore de sa Nymphe, il a été interrompu par sa famille et les invités.**

**« Drake… »**

**« ILS NOUS ONT VUS ! »**

**Le prince des lions ne savait pas que sa Nymphe pouvait crier aussi fort, il se demanda un instant ce que ce cri ferait s'il gémissait son prénom. Il sourit béatement, et embrassa son petit ami pour le calmer. Il le rassura en lui murmurant quelques mots réconfortants.**

**« Ta mère n'était pas là, c'est déjà ça. »**

**« Oui, tu as raison, elle ne saura jamais, car je vais me taire, tu vas te taire et ainsi… »**

_**Pansy n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche, c'est une véritable commère. Autant ne pas le dire à ma mignonne petite Nymphe, sinon il va s'inquiétait.**_

**« Dray, personne ne le saura, viens on va dîner. »**

**Installés à table, tous les invités observaient Draco qui nourrissait à la becquetée les jumeaux. Ces derniers furent calmes, alors qu'habituellement, ils s'amusaient à faire voler leurs assiettes, balancer la nourriture. Draco faisait des petites mimiques qui enthousiasma les petits, ils lui offrirent leur plus beau sourire.**

**« Draco, je suis contente que tu nourrisses ces deux petites terreurs mais il faut que tu manges. »Ordonna Lily**

**« C'est juste qu'ils sont adorables avec leurs bouilles, Harry tu leur ressembles, tu as les même fossettes. »Déclara le blond**

**Les parents de Mike observèrent attentivement le blond comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire rat de laboratoire sur lequel on pouvait expérimenter toutes les potions et formules. Regard qu'intercepta Tonks.**

**« Tu feras une excellente mère dis donc ! »S'exclama Blaise**

**« Blaise. »Avertit Pansy**

**« Ben quoi, je ne dis que la vérité. »Contra le Serpentard**

**Mike fixa la Nymphe lorsque ces paroles furent dites, il avait légèrement tremblé, et avait caressé son ventre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait vu faire ce petit geste, même Harry souriait ou caressait son petit ventre, le comportement de Blaise ainsi que celui de Théo était suspect.**

**Oh mon dieu pensa t-il, la Nymphe attend une brioche au four, et pas n'importe quelle brioche, ****la**** brioche du Survivant. Soudain, tout lui parut clair, la fatigue, la protection du Prince des Lions. Il sourit de contentement.**

**J'ai entendu dire que les nymphes étaient très fécondes les jours de pleine Lune. »Fanfaronna Mike**

**Pansy et Hermione avalèrent de travers leur morceau de poulet, Théo recracha son jus d'orange tandis que Blaise se rattrapa à la table. Le susnommé pâlit de plus en plus, il sortit de table, marmonna un vague excusez-moi et courut vers la chambre.**

**Harry se leva, sortit rapidement sa baguette et pointa sur Mike, encore une fois sa magie avait explosé ; les lumières s'allumaient et s'éteignaient, les meubles commençaient à se mouvoir, Sirius se prépara à protéger un Severus pas du tout perturbé par cette agitation, dégustant avec plaisir les mets. Les parents de Mike se cachèrent sous la table. Quant à Mike, il fut terrorisé par la magie de l'Elu, Harry le soulevait et le plaqua fortement contre le mur.**

**« Si j'ai le malheur de lire dans le journal, la moindre information sur la condition de mon fiancé, je te jure que je t'envoie à Sainte mangouste pour une durée indéterminée. »Siffla Harry**

**Lily se pencha sous la table et murmura que cela était aussi valable pour les deux scientifiques.**

**« Va rassurer Drake, il a besoin de toi. » certifia Tonks.**

**Harry partit en courant vers sa chambre, il l'ouvrit violemment pour retrouver son fiancé sur leur lit en position fœtal et en pleurs. Il s'approcha prudemment et s'assit caressa son dos. Draco se releva et se jeta dans ses bras.**

**« Arrête de pleurer, tu auras mal à la tête. »**

**« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à m'observer comme un vulgaire bout de viande. »**

**« Chut, ne t'inquiète pas c'est mauvais pour notre enfant même si c'est un fœtus. Les Learders ont compris que je ne plaisantais pas. »**

**Harry le berça jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endormît. Lorsqu'il voulut partir, sa Nymphe s'agrippa à sa chemise murmurant quelques onomatopées. Il décida de rester, refusant de revoir cette famille d'arrivistes et prétentieuse.**

**De leur côté, Lily replaçait le mobilier tandis que son mari réparait les vitres à l'aide de Sirius et Remus. Severus et Tonks continuaient à déguster les plats, ne prenant pas la peine d'aider leurs confrères. Les parents de Mike se mirent à l'écart du groupe, observant les dégâts causés par Harry. **

**« Incroyable… »Murmura Cécilia**

**« Tu l'as dit m'an. Quand j'étais à Poudlard, je l'ai vu s'énerver …mieux vaut ne pas être en face. »Chuchota Mike**

**Blaise s'approcha des Learders, fit quelques signes à leur fils, qui s'éloigna de ses parents, s'approcha de son ami Serpentard. Tous les deux allèrent vers le petit salon.**

**« Hé Mike, Harry s'énerve facilement dès qu'il s'agit de son bébé d'amour. Tes parents, je sais que ce sont des accros à la recherche, peux-tu leur dire de ne pas fouiner trop? »**

**« Blaise, je suis ton pote, jamais je ne ferai cela. »**

**« D'ailleurs, il y a une chose à laquelle j'aimerai qu'on discute. Mon petit copain Théo, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais il a une haine contre toi. Si tu lui as fait quelque chose va t'excuser, il est susceptible. La dernière fois, juste parce que je n'avais pas pensé à l'embrasser avant d'aller en cours, je me suis pris un forfait abstinence pendant deux semaines. Le pire, il m'allumait pour partir la minute après. »**

**« Ecoute avec Théo, je crois qu'il n'aime pas qu'on passe du temps ensemble c'est tout. »**

**« Mike! »**

**« Ah tes parents t'appellent, tu vas rentrer. »**

**Mike lui serra la main puis repartit vers le grand salon où ses parents avaient déjà mis leurs vestes. Ils dirent au revoir aux Potter, et saluèrent les autres invités rapidement. Ils voulurent parler à Draco, cependant James les défendit fortement d'adresser la parole au blond lorsque son fils avait laissé sa magie déferler. **

**Seul Théo paraissait heureux que les Learders partent avec leur fils prétentieux. Pansy et Hermione avaient remarqué le changement d'humeur auprès du Serpentard. Severus lui ne prit même pas la peine de leur dire au revoir, puisqu'il s'était endormi dans le canapé. Sirius avait ajouté que le grand beau et sexy Severus était aussi innocent qu'un agneau, sous les yeux effarés de Cornedrue qui avait dû mal à croire son ami.**

**Lorsqu'ils partirent Théo cria un youpi retentissant que le Maître de Potion se réveilla de mauvaise humeur.**

**« Monsieur Nott, j'entends encore une fois votre voix criarde, je vous jette un sort de silence à ma façon. »Siffla Severus en se levant**

**Théo se cacha derrière son petit copain. « Putain, j'ai cru voir ma vie défilée sous mes yeux. »**

**« Pourquoi as-tu hurlé youpi? »Demanda Blaise**

**« Je t'ai répété, je n'ai pas confiance en Mickey (C'est Mike). »**

**Voyant que les deux Serpentards allaient de nouveau se disputer, Hermione intervint en les entraînant vers la bibliothèque.**

**« J'y pense, c'est l'anniversaire de Dray, il faudrait qu'on lui fasse une petite surprise pour le Réveillon. »**

**« Moi, je sais ce qu'Harry va lui offrir. »Exposa blaise**

**« Si tu veux dire **_**une nuit de pure débauche avec le Survivant**_**, tais-toi »ordonna Pansy**

**« D'accord, je me tais. »Exposa Blaise**

**« Blaise, tu ne penses qu'au sexe, sexe, sexe! Il existe d'autre moyen pour un couple de s'aimer par exemple...un dîner au restaurant. »Fit fièrement la Lionne**

**« Je savoure surtout le dessert. »Riposta Blaise avec un air concupiscent**

**« Irrécupérable! »Marmonna Hermione**

**« Mouaip c'est Blaise oh ça rime avec baise, enlève une lettre et tu as sa véritable nature. Blaise Baise Blaise Baise. »Chantonna Théo**

**Pansy sourit mais au regard meurtrier de son amante, elle arrêta et donna une tape derrière la tête.**

**« Sérieux, nous devrions lui offrir un cadeau...Pourquoi pas des ****vrais**** pyjama, ceux qu'offrent sa cousine ,ça craint! »Proposa Pansy**

**« Voyons, comme s'il existait des personnes qui portent des pyjamas le soir, rien ne vaut notre homme ou votre femme pour vous réchauffer et puis c'est plus une gène. Maman me l'a dit »certifia Théo**

**Les joues d'Hermione prirent une couleur rosée, Pansy sourit narquoisement comprenant ses amis Serpentards. C'était la mère de Théo qui avait affirmé cela un jour devant les Potter, les Parkinson, les Zabini et Granger. Comme quoi que les Serpentards n'avaient pas le sang froid.**

**« Alors, Théo toi qui est si génial, qu'est-ce qu'on lui offre? »Siffla Hermione**

**« Si on lui faisait un **_**baby shower. »**_**proposa Pansy**

**« Nan, je suis sûr que nos parents lui préparent un truc de ce genre. »Prononça Blaise**

**« je sais, je vais lui offrir un livre sur la grossesse des Nymphes. »Fanfaronna la Préfète des Lions sous les regards effarés des Serpentards.**

**« Un livre? Un livre? Pourquoi pas un dictionnaire tant qu'on y est. »Exposa Blaise**

**« C'est instructif! »Riposta Hermione**

**« Eh oh, les amis du calme. »Fit Théo**

**« On a qu'à acheter des vêtements pour le bébé. »Déclara Pansy**

**Les deux garçons approuvèrent l'idée de leur amie, toutefois Hermione s'était décidée ferment qu'elle achèterait son livre.**

**Pendant, ce temps là loin de l'agitation, Harry dorlotait Draco. Le blond était réveillé depuis quelques minutes mais il voulait profiter de son fiancé, qui le caressait son ventre, son visage et déboutonner son pantalon. Minute! Il le déshabillait alors qu'il était sensé être endormi. Il ouvrit les yeux, s'écarta comme il pouvait de son prince. Cependant, Harry se mis à califourchon, lui maintenant ses bras. **

**« Ce n'est pas trop tôt mon ange. Je savais que tu faisais semblant de dormir, ta respiration t'a trahie. »**

**« On ne moleste pas les gens en train de dormir.»Contra Draco qui se tortillait**

**« Tu ne dormais pas, tu faisais semblant nuance, chéri. »Murmura Harry en lui léchant l'oreille**

**« Ha...ha..har...mmh »**

**Les lèvres du fils aîné allèrent s'écraser sur les siennes, il tenait toujours ses mains. Après un baiser passionné, Harry se releva pour voir son fiancé, les yeux dilatés, les joues rouges, gémissant son nom. Le Survivant baissa sa garde, relâcha ses mains, le blond sourit doucement et timidement, jusqu'à ce que son sourire ressemblât à celui de Blaise: un sourire Serpentard. Il changea de position, se mit au dessus de lui, attacha ses mains, détacha ses cheveux, secoua la tête en se tortillant sur le corps de son copain.**

**« Voilà qui est mieux. »**

**« Qu'est-ce que... »**

**Draco posa l'index sur sa bouche.**

**« Chut... Depuis quelques semaines, j'ai envie de faire ça. »**

**Puis, il se pencha et l'embrassa, ondula légèrement son bassin. Il s'éloigna dès qu'Harry commença à vouloir contrôler le baiser. Il ria, fit non avec l'index.**

**« ****Je**** contrôle chéri. »**

**Le blond déboutonna lentement sa chemise, prenant le temps d'admirer sa musculature. Harry remarqua que ses yeux couleur mercure, ses lèvres rougies par le baiser le rendait de plus en plus attirant. La Nymphe écarta la chemise, toucha légèrement son téton gauche, avant de le lécher. Harry souffla un simple Draco. Le blond heureux que sa petite torture lui faisait de l'effet, il décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure, il mordilla son téton gauche en pinçant en même temps. L'Elu cria un peu plus fort. Il continua son petit manège pendant quelques minutes. Ensuite, sa langue prit le temps de lécher son torse et ses pectoraux se délectant des gémissements de son fiancé. **

**« Enlève...ta chemise Dray, je veux...que nos peaux se touchent... »**

**Le blond sourit et obéit à sa requête, cependant Draco lui fit un strip tease intégral, sous les yeux dilatés du Prince des Rouges et Ors. D'une main experte, il enleva entièrement ses habits. A la vue de son corps nu, Draco se mordilla les lèvres sensuellement. **

**« Dray, tes lèvres...je les...veux...sur les miennes... »**

**La Nymphe avança avec élégance, puis s'arrêta il sourit avant de grimper et se ramper lentement sur Harry. Le Survivant n'en pouvait plus, aucun de ses petits copains n'avaient autant joué avec son corps. Lorsque leurs érections se touchèrent, tous les deux gémirent en se regardant dans les yeux. Draco se mit à califourchon sur son fiancé, la hampe dressé du Survivant touchait ses fesses. Le blond ferma les yeux, se délecta de la sensation.**

**« Dray... »**

**Le susnommé commença à se caresser sous le regard émeraude presque noir. Harry s'exista de plus en plus. Tout à coup, Harry se détacha du sort de maintenance provoqué par le blond il se redressa; les lèvres de l'Elu s'écrasèrent contre les siennes. Les jambes de Draco se serrèrent autour de sa taille. Avec son pouce, le fils des Potter caressa sa colonne vertébrale, la Nymphe rejeta la tête. Il en profita pour embrasser sa clavicule droite.**

**« Harry...pas encore...laisse-moi... encore te contrôler... »**

**Il consentit à sa demande, se rallongea, Draco se détacha avec regret du corps de son aimé. Son regard se perdit, il observa de haut en bas puis sa vue se stoppa sur l'érection où quelques goûtes de sperme sortaient. Il rejeta ses cheveux sur le corps d'Harry, embrassa le gland tout en cajolant ses testicules. Puis, Draco lécha son pénis comme une glace avant de le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche. Lorsqu'il fit entrer et sortir son pénis dans la bouche, ses cheveux venaient chatouiller son ventre. Harry sentit qu'il allait jouir, il voulut que son fiancé se détache de lui, le blond accéléra le mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'il éjacule dans sa bouche. Il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres il l'embrassa.**

**« Dray, il est temps, que je me m'occupe de toi...un 69 ça te dit? »**

**Il fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas un mot. Quel était le rapport avec un chiffre? Draco se rallongea, Harry se positionna à l'envers (vous voyez la position). Il commença par souffler sur son sexe.**

**« Harry...tu es...de ...nouveau...dure... »**

**En même temps, ils s'appliquèrent à lécher leur hampe. Harry était décidé de lui faire perdre les pédales. Il formula un sort pour lubrifier ses doigts, il entra l'index dans son intimité, surpris le blond relâcha son gland. **

**« Alors, surpris Amour? »**

**Harry accéléra le mouvement et lécha son sexe tout en jouant avec son intimité.**

**« Pas les deux en même temps...je vais... »**

**« Vas-y »**

**Draco jouit en criant le prénom de son aimé.**

**« Harry... »**

**Le Prince des Rouges et Ors se releva embrassa Draco.**

**« Pas de ...préliminaires...je...veux ton... »**

**« Dis-le »**

**« Non, c'est cru... »**

**Harry se mit au-dessus de lui en chuchotant dans son oreille tout en caressant ses cheveux blonds.**

**« Dis-le »**

**« Je veux...ta...ton...ta carotte. »**

**Harry se mordit fortement la langue pour ne pas rire. Il accéda à sa demande et pénétra d'un coup que ce dernier hurla de douleur. Il attendit qu'il fasse le premier mouvement de bassin. Au bout de quelques minutes, Draco bougea lentement son bassin. Puis les mouvements s'accélérèrent. Harry se débrouillait pour qu'à chaque fois, pour toucher sa prostate. Draco n'en pouvait plus, il criait de plus en plus fort, resserra ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant. L'Elu décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure, il prit d'une main ferme sa hampe, appliqua le même rythme. La Nymphe se laissa aller, tout en soupirant le prénom de son fiancé. Une fine pellicule de sueur était visible sur leurs corps. La chambre devenait de plus en plus étouffante. Sentant que le blond allait venir, il le prit dans ses bras, de façon à ce que Draco soit assis. Dans cette position, le Survivant ressentait de nombreuses émotions. **

**Il jouit entre les deux, puis Harry se déversa à l'intérieur de son fourreau.**

**Ils retombèrent sur le lit, fatigués par leur activité. Leurs souffles s'entendaient, Draco posa la tête sur son corps, écoutant le rythme cardiaque de son fiancé. **

**« §****C'était génial, la prochaine fois, gare à tes fesses Dray.§ »**

**« §La prochaine fois, ce sera encore moi, Sexy Boy »§**

**Sur ses mots, Draco attacha de nouveau son fiancé, bras et pieds. Il se leva, sous les cris contestataires de son fiancé. **

**« ****§ Le jeu ne fait que commencer, Sexy Boy§ »**

**Le blond fouilla dans ses affaires, il trouva un petit carton noir qu'il agrandit. Draco prit un sachet noir, alla dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortit avec une nuisette noire transparente un serre-tête avec des oreilles de lapins, il tenait dans ses mains une plume d'oie et du chocolat fondu.**

**« C'est Fleur, ma cousine qui me l'a envoyé...C'est...sexy elle m'a dit... que les hommes ne résistent ...pas à cela ...c'est un **_**attrape**__**homme**_** elle le nomme ainsi. »**

**Harry sentit durcir à la vue du blond malgré sa fatigue. Finalement sa cousine n'avait pas que des mauvais goûts en matière de vêtements pour son fiancé. **

**« Maintenant, on va jouer à un jeu...Théo l'appelle **_**le**__**dominé**__**a**__**tous**__**les**__**droits. »**_

**Il avança vers son chéri se plaça au dessus de lui, prit la crème chocolat en versa, sur son torse. Harry remarqua que ses yeux étaient de nouveau mercure, il se souvint de la conversation avec Hermione, sur la sexualité des Nymphes et la grossesse: hormones, libido excessive. Pas que cela le gênait de lui faire l'amour, mais si cela était comme cela, dès le premier jour de vacances, comment seraient les autres jours. **

**« Harry on commence? »**

**« Attends..stop...! »**

**Harry n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose que des lèvres sucrées s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. La soirée promettait d'être agitée.**

**« Je sens que tu vas aimer ce petit jeu Harry. »**

_**Note à moi-même, éloignez Théo de ma Nymphe. Décidément, les Serpentards ont toujours eu une mauvaise influence sur les Gryffondors. **_**Pensa le Prince des Lions**

**A suivre **

**Reviews?**

**Merci à ma nouvelle Bêta de me corriger. Merci Fabeulus**

**Désolée pour ce retard. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews. Tous vos mots de condoléances m'ont beaucoup touchée. J'avais commencé à répondre à quelques unes mais après, je ne savais plus à qui j'avais répondu ou pas. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. **

**Hé oui, comme d'habitude, je coupe l'herbe sous les pieds, le deuxième lemon devait apparaître...Imaginez la suite**

**PS: j'ai eu mon premier semestre. Merci**

**Je n'ai plus que le second semestre, j'espère l'avoir. J'ai deux semaines de vacances, je révise alors je ne mets plus les chapitres aussi souvent.**

**Bise**

**Bonne chance aux Bacheliers, c'est bien de manifester mais n'oubliez pas vos exams.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre

**Chapitre XV : Disputes**

**Le lendemain au petit-déjeuner, les Potter purent voir un Draco joyeux, gai, et un Harry fatigué, des cernes sous les yeux. Le blond portait un peignoir de chambre rouge où était inscrit son nom en lettre doré. Quant à Harry, il ne portait que son boxer noir. Pendant que la Nymphe prenait un petit déjeuner typiquement français, Harry se servit du café noir, bien noir. Lily regardait ce spectacle avec amusement, son fils avait du mal à se tenir éveillé. Alors qu'elle riait doucement, Théo et Blaise entrèrent, l'un dans un peignoir de bain noir en soie, l'autre avec un pantalon de pyjama vert émeraude. Ils saluèrent le couple et la mère d'Harry et s'assirent en face du couple.**

**« Alors bien dormi? »Demanda Blaise en se servant du café.**

**« Oui comme un bébé. »Déclara Draco tout sourire.**

**«Ouaip...bof... »Répondit Harry.**

**Blaise voulut poser une question, cependant l'arrivée de Pansy et Hermione accompagnés de James et Sirius qui portaient les jumeaux l'en empêchèrent. Le parrain de Harry informa que Serverus faisait une grasse matinée et qu'il ne fallait pas le réveiller. Pansy planta un gros bisou sur la joue du Survivant, ce qui le fit sursauter alors qu'il allait fermer les yeux.**

**« Harry, il faut dormir le soir. »Sourit la Serpentarde.**

**«La ferme Pansy... »Répliqua mollement l'Elu.**

**La venue de son parrain lui donna un peu d'énergie, James fixa son beau fils puis son fils:l'un fatigué, l'autre tout joyeux. Il fronça les sourcils et retint un cri. **

**Le blond remarqua que son fiancé mangeait lentement, il décida de lui donner la becquetée sous l'oeil avisé de sa mère. Comment refuser...Il ouvrit la bouche bougonnant un peu, tandis que la Nymphe s'amusait à l'observer.**

**« Harry, tu es un vrai petit chou. »Prononça Draco.**

**James s'étouffa avec son café à la suite de cette déclaration. Le Survivant grogna sous les rires de ses amis présents. Blaise continuait à répéter la phrase à l'oreille de son amant qui avait de petits soubresauts. Hermione pinça fortement sa maîtresse pour qu'elle ne puisse pas dire une phrase typiquement serpentarde. Lily sortit pour rire et Sirius, lui, compatit.**

**« Au fait où est Rémus? »Demanda Harry fermement.**

**« Il est rentré hier soir avec Tonks. Elle était fatiguée, on leur a proposé de rester. Tu connais Tonks, elle a refusé. »Expliqua son père.**

**« C'est dommage. J'aurai aimé qu'elle reste. C'est ma cousine »Fit Draco tristement.**

**« Je suis aussi là moi. »Contra Sirius.**

**« Oui, c'est vrai. Tu ressembles à Maman. Tu as son caractère. »Exposa Draco.**

**« Tu trouves? »Fit Sirius surpris.**

**« Oui, vous êtes bornés, et vous comportez, tous les deux, comme des enfants. »Répliqua le blond.**

**Plus loin, Narcissa éternua.**

**« As-tu froid? Reviens dans le lit. C'est mieux. »**

**« Ca va Karl Je n'en doute pas que le lit est bien agréable. Je vais juste préparer le petit déjeuner. »**

**Elle se leva, nue, chercha de quoi s'habiller car elle se souvint de la dernière fois qu'elle s'était déplacée nue, Draco avait ouvert la porte, le facteur était tombé dans les pommes avec un saignement de nez. Depuis ce jour, elle portait au moins un peignoir ou une chemise. Narcissa ramassa la chemise de Karl, une chemise blanche et fouilla dans sa commode un boxer propre bleu. Elle revint vers lui, donna un chaste baiser puis descendit direction la cuisine. La blonde ouvrit son frigidaire et fut étonnée de la quantité de nourriture constituée principalement de saucisses blanches (je vous rappelle c'est un allemand) qu'il y eût pour un seul homme. L'ex-Lady Malefoy décida de préparer un petit-déjeuner typiquement anglais: deux verres de jus d'orange, du thé avec un nuage de lait, oeufs brouillés, des galettes d'avoine avec du beurre et du miel, accompagnés de scones. (**_ le site feminiweb)__**.**_** Elle revint dans la chambre au bout de trente minutes avec un plateau chargé de mets. Karl se mit en position assise dans le lit la couverture couvrant ses parties intimes. Narcissa déposa le plateau du côté de Karl, et se blottit tout contre lui.**

**« Cette nuit fut fantastique. »**

**« Oui. »**

**« Où est ton fils? »**

**« Oh Drake est avec son petit copain, il passe les vacances là-bas, je devrais les rejoindre ce soir...Et toi, que fais-tu? »**

**« Je passe mes vacances avec mes parents qui s'arrangent toujours pour me faire rencontrer de tas de femmes. »**

**Narcissa fronça les sourcils, cependant elle se souvint qu'il fût un moldu, elle une sorcière. Elle ne pouvait pas lui révéler sa véritable nature devant un moldu. C'était la loi élémentaire connue de tous les sorciers. Elle s'éloigna doucement, perceptiblement de lui alors qu'il prenait un toast. Il posa son mets, s'approcha de la blonde.**

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »**

**« Dis, si j'étais différente, continuerais-tu à me fréquenter? »**

**Karl fit une mimique d'incompréhension. A cette grimace, elle se redressa, s'assit à califourchon sur lui.**

**« Je veux dire ...Imagine un monde où des choses impossibles pourraient arriver. Des personnes humaines mais ayant des **_**dons**_**. »**

**Karl pencha la tête sur le côté.**

**« Oh je vois comme dans les films**_** X-Men**_**. Un monde où des gens auraient je ne sais quel pouvoir. (Narcissa hocha de la tête). Impossible, on ne voit cela que dans les films. Les enfants aiment croire à ce genre de monde imaginaire. »**

**« Mais imagine... »**

**« Je pense que ces personnes me feraient peur. Ces gens pourraient accomplir des choses qui dépassent la loi de la nature. Un fou furieux pourrait utiliser ses pouvoirs pour asservir les gens qui n'en ont pas. Je crois que je préférai rester loin d'eux. »**

**Cette réponse blessa Narcissa qui s'écarta brusquement de lui et se leva.**

**« Je vais prendre une douche. J'ai une journée chargée. »Exposa t-elle froidement.**

**L'allemand ne comprit pas la réaction de Narcissa qui s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain. Elle ressortit trente minutes plus tard, habillée, coiffée, prête à partir. Son amant prit un peignoir, descendit les escaliers pour rattraper sa belle qui commença à ouvrir la porte. Il la ferma brusquement la porte, et l'obligea à lui faire face en lui tenant le poignet.**

**« Lâche-moi, je te promets que tu vas voltiger. »**

**« Attends, je ne te comprends pas. Hier soir, tout va bien, soirée au restaurant, retour à la maison ; on fait l'amour jusqu'à ce que nos corps n'en peuvent plus; le lendemain réveil câlin avec un supplément petit déjeuner. Ensuite, une conversation bizarre, tu prends tes clics et tes clacs et tu t'en vas?!Donne-moi une explication! »**

**« Ta réponse m'a beaucoup déçue. Maintenant, retire ta main de mon bras. »**

**« Pas avant qu'on ait une conversation sérieuse de ce qu'il vient de se passer. »**

**« On m'attend. »**

**« Narcissa! J'exige une explication sur tout! »**

**« Karl! »**

**« Pourquoi es-tu en colère contre moi? Pourquoi me traites-tu comme si j'avais dit ou commis une erreur? Et cette conversation? »**

**« Monsieur Hopelmann, veuillez me relâcher sinon je ne réponds plus de rien. »**

**Narcissa avait volontairement choisi de le vouvoyer pour mettre un peu de distance, toutefois cela ne suffit pas pour l'allemand qui resserra sans le vouloir sa prise. Elle sortit sa baguette de son sac sous l'oeil surpris de son amant.**

**« EXPELLIARMUS. »**

**Karl se retrouva projeter dans le canapé.**

**« Voilà pourquoi, j'appartiens à ce **_**monde imaginaire**_**, un monde où la magie existe. Je pensais que tu pouvais y entrer, j'avais tort. La nuit fut merveilleuse bien que cela soit notre première et dernière fois. Bonne vacances et joyeux Noël. »**

**Elle disparut après ce discours sous ses yeux. Il se pinça le bras.**

**« Putain, je n'ai pas rêvé. »**

**Après avoir pris un copieux petit-déjeuner, Harry décida qu'il allait se venger pour le manque de sommeil à cause de la libido surdéveloppée de sa Nymphe. Il entra dans la salle de bain, prépara un bon bain moussant. Il chercha son livre sur **_**La sexualité des Nymphes**_**, le chapitre sur leur faiblesse. Il ajouta un produit aphrodisiaque ; extrait de mangue, fruit de la passion et papaye. Harry ne prit même pas la peine de doser, il versa presque la moitié. Le fils des Potter mit aussi quelques sels de bains.**

**Sa salle de bain était aussi grande que sa chambre, équipé d'une baignoire et d'une douche, un jacuzzi où Draco et lui allaient prendre un bon bain, un sauna dans une pièce cachée qui n'apparaissait que sous la volonté du Survivant.**

**Pendant ce temps-là, son fiancé était allongé dans le leur lit défait. Il roula du côté d'Harry pour respirer son odeur, et ferma les yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes, le blond se leva, enleva son peignoir, il se retrouva ainsi en pyjama avec des petits motifs avec des petites fleurs.**

**« Qu'est-ce que fait Harry? »**

**Comme pour répondre à sa question, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur un Harry en robe de chambre blanche dont les pans de la robe n'étaient pas serrés. Ses cheveux semblaient encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude, ses yeux émeraudes avaient pris la couleur d'un noir brillant tel un chat. Il n'avait pas mis son peignoir correctement, son épaule gauche dénudée tandis que de l'autre côté son épaule était presque visible.**

**Le Sauveur s'approcha de sa Nymphe, tendant sa main vers lui.**

**« Pour prendre un bain, c'est comme faire l'amour: on est nu. Torse contre torse, sexe contre sexe. »Souffla Harry à son oreille.**

**« Je ...vais...me déshabiller...tout seul. »**

**Harry le prit dans ses bras.**

**« Hier soir, tu as joué avec mon corps. Il est tant que je te récompense. »**

**« Har..Harmmh »**

**Le Survivant le fit taire d'un baiser, en même temps, il déboutonna son haut de pyjama. Il s'écarta à contre coeur de ses lèvres roses, il enleva d'un mouvement gracile le vêtement, posa ses lèvres sur le cou de son amant, il en profita pour lui faire un petit suçon. Draco essaya de gémir pas trop fort, ce n'était pas sans compter la fureur du Lion. Lorsque le blond essaya de toucher la peau de son chéri, il prit son doit et le porta à sa bouche. **

**« Laisse-toi faire. »**

**« Ha...ne suce pas ...mon doigt de cette façon... »**

**La langue du Survivant lécha son index de manière suggestive, les yeux du blond prirent une couleur mercure ce qui plut à son fiancé. Toujours debout, Harry se baissa, s'agenouilla tout en retirant son bas de pantalon. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il remarqua que le fils de Lucius ne portait même pas un boxer. **

**« Déjà excité mon ange?**

**Il prit sa hampe, commença à le masturber lentement alors que les jambes du blond devinaient molles. Harry avait prévu le coup, il le prit dans ses bras et l'amena dans la salle de bain.**

**Le blond sentit de délicieuses odeurs, son amant le transporta jusqu'à jacuzzi où il le fit entrer, tandis qu'il enleva le dernier rempart de vêtement. Il se plaça derrière lui.**

**« Je...je ...peux me laver...tout seul. »**

**Harry ne l'écouta pas, prit un une fleur éponge, frotta son dos doucement. Draco lui avait du mal à réfléchir dû aux essences et arômes de la salle, il se laissa complètement aller dans les bras de son Prince, posant la tête sur son épaule droite. Il recula pour mieux sentir le pénis du chef des Rouges et Ors. D'une main, il caressa son bras, puis son ventre, pour finir par son sexe. **

**Draco se relaxa dans son bain, prenant de plus en plus appui sur son amoureux qui le satisfit avec seulement sa main. Soudainement, le blond se retourna, mis les jambes de chaque côté, entoura les bras autour de son cou. Leurs sexes se frôlaient parfois, ce qui leur firent échapper quelques soupirs de béatitude.**

**« Harry...j'ai...envie... »**

**L'homme à la célèbre cicatrice sourit, approcha la bouche près de son oreille.**

**« Dis le franchement...que veux-tu exactement? Pas comme hier, sois plus clair »prononça Harry en lui mordillant l'oreille.**

**« Je veux ta...ton...ta...ton ...ta banane. »**

**Heureusement qu'il se trouvait dans l'eau, sinon, Harry sentit qu'il allait tomber. Comment pouvez-t-on ne pas prononcer le simple mot pénis, membre,sexe, virilité,verge,phallus,bite...non Sa Nymphe désignait la **_**chose **_**par des noms de fruits et légumes: carotte, banane...Ce sera quoi demain :asperge, concombre,saucisse, baguette,zizi, trilili,petit oiseau? Avec lui, il ne savait pas toujours sur quel pied dansait.**

**« Dray... »**

**« Mmh, j'ai si chaud s'il te plaît... »**

**Harry jugea que le bain avait assez émoustillé ses sens, il était prêt pour la suite. Il se leva, se sécha plus ou moins sous les yeux assombris de désir de son amant. Draco sortit juste après lui, enroulant une serviette autour de sa taille. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la chambre où Draco s'allongea sur le lit en ne défaisant pas son vêtement. L'Elu se mit au dessus de ce corps fragile et attirant. Des gouttes d'eau s'échappaient de ses cheveux et de son torse pour atterrir sur son âme soeur, dont les joues écarlates prouvaient qu'il fût excité à la simple vue de son amant nu. D'un doigt il traça le contour de son visage, arrivé à ses lèvres, le blond sortit sa petite langue. Il s'amusa à lécher son doigt.**

**« Ne tente pas le diable Drake. »**

**D'une main, il enleva sa serviette de bain, le regard de son petit ami gêna le blond qui préféra fixer sa commode. Il continua son inspection jusqu'à ce que Draco se décide à lui faire face.**

**« On s'est vu nu, je ne sais combien de fois. Tu es embarrassé, comme c'est mignon. »**

**« Harry...tu...me tou...touches ou pas? »**

**Comme pour répondre à sa question, les lèvres de son âme soeur se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes. Ce baiser était différent des autres baisers, il prenait son temps goûtant ses lèvres. Ce petit manège dura cinq minutes, auquel Draco essaya sans y arriver à approfondir le baiser. Sa langue léchait les lèvres de son amant, il soupira de frustration quand sa moitié recommença son petit jeu. **

**« Harry...donne-moi un vrai baiser...c'est... »**

**« Frustrant? Je sais mais j'adore cela. »**

**Cette fois-ci langue du Prince des lions pénétra dans l'antre de son ami, il joua au moins cinq minutes à cette dernière. Le baiser n'était pas une bataille mais plutôt une danse lente et sucrée. Draco se rendit compte que ce baiser le frustrait au plus au point. Il voulait qu'Harry se montre un peu plus possessif, plus agressif, bref qu'il y mette un peu plus d'ardeur. Le Survivant continua sa petite torture jusqu'à ce que Draco y prenne goût. Quand, soudain, le baiser devint plus passionné. Ses mains caressèrent son ventre, joua un peu avec le nombril.**

**Le blond perdait le fil de ses pensées, envahit par des sensations de plénitudes, il remua la tête du côté du réveil matin, il ouvrit les yeux et vit l'heure 9h45. Paniqué, il tenta de repousser son fiancé qui s'attaquait à son cou.**

**« Ha...ha...mmh c'est bon... »**

**Son amant eut un sourire satisfait, ainsi il continua ses coups de langues à son cou, ses tétons, son nombril. Draco voulut lui dire qu'ils allaient être en retard mais Harry refusa d'écouter les protestations de ce dernier.**

**« §****Tu ne vas pas le regretter§ »**

**Pendant que certains prenaient du bon temps, Narcissa réfléchissait tout en préparant ses valises. Les gens du Ministère avaient sûrement envoyé une lettre l'informant qu'elle avait pratiqué de la magie en face d'un Moldu. Elle soupira, continua à mettre des vêtements dans ses bagages. **

**Tout d'un coup, la sonnette retentit, elle cria un **_**j'arrive**_** et se précipita vers la porte, ne remarquant pas l'inconnu.**

**« Madame Pinkcartle, que voulez-vous ? M'emprunter du sucre, du sel, des oeufs? »**

**« Je voudrais te parler. »**

**La blonde fut étonnée d'entendre une voix grave, une voix qu'elle pu reconnaître entre toutes: Karl, tenant une lettre du Ministère de la Magie. Elle hésita à prendre la lettre et lui refermer la porte, ou à le laisser entrer. Apparemment, l'allemand sentit son hésitation, il mit son pied pour que Narcissa ne ferme pas la porte.**

**« On peut se parler, je voudrais pas qu'on parte chacun de notre côté avec cette dispute. »**

**« Je t'ai tout dit, la vérité et t... »**

**« Me balancer cela en pleine face, et tu t'enfuis? Quel bel acte de courage! »**

**« Tu es venue pour me faire des reproches? Tu connais la sortie. »**

**Narcissa savait qu'elle avait agi en Serpentarde, partir ne jamais faire face aux conséquences, garder la tête haute. Même, si elle n'aimait pas sa famille noble les Black, il lui restait quelques racines de cette prestigieuse ligne. **

**Profitant de son air perdu dans les nuages, il pénétra de force dans sa demeure, empoigna son bras et la fit asseoir de force sur le canapé. Elle se réveilla de sa léthargie, elle se débattit, toutefois il tint bon.**

**« Ecoute-moi. »**

**C'était plus une demande qu'un ordre. Elle consentit à sa requête, et l'observa. Il était vêtu d'un jeans noir et d'un sweater blanc moulant. Narcissa s'attarda sur cette partie de son corps, son vêtement laissait apparaître ses pectoraux, elle remarqua que sur son téton gauche il y avait un piercing. Karl sourit au regard de désir que la blonde lançait. Il se dit que tout n'était pas encore fini.**

**« Narcissa, tout d'abord tu as reçu cette lettre du **_**Ministère de la Magie**_**. »**

**« Oui je sais...Hé comment cela fait-il que tu n'es pas tout oublié? Les agents t'effacent la mémoire, tu aurais dû m'oublier. »**

**Karl sourit.**

**« Je leur ai révélé qu'on sortait ensemble. »**

**« Ah, c'est bien tu leur as avoué qu'on sortait ensemble ...c'est QUOI?! »**

**« Il m'aurait effacé la mémoire. Je n'aurai plus eu en mémoire notre merveilleuse nuit. »**

**Il s'approcha, s'assit sur la table basse.**

**« Narcissa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette lettre? »**

**« Le sort que je t'ai lancé, c'est juste un avertissement. »**

**Karl se leva s'assit à côté d'elle, lui demanda de lui raconter son monde, sa vie. Elle accepta. Elle lui révéla sa vie, sa famille, les horreurs, le monde sorcier. Elle raconta tout avec une voix fatiguée.**

**« Donc, ton fils va à cette école de magie qui est une sorte d'internat sauf qu'il ne rentre pas les week-ends, voilà pourquoi, je ne le voie pas. »**

**« Oui exact. »**

**« Tant de chose, ce Voldemachin était un monstre...Je crois qu'on a tous une part d'ombre dans l'histoire. Nous les Moldus nous avons eu Hitler, Mussolini et j'en passe...chez les sorciers vous avez eu ce fou furieux. »**

**« Le monde moldu fut préservé, personne n'a su pour Voldemort, vous viviez dans un monde heureux, alors que nous nous vivions dans la peur. Les sorciers ont un système qui fonctionne comme chez les moldus. Nous avons un ministère, des magasins, des villages, des écoles. »**

**« Pourquoi ne pas vous révéler au monde? Vous êtes norm... »**

**« Non, si tu savais quels étaient les pouvoirs qu'un sorcier possède, sans compter les créatures comme des vampires, loups-garous, nymphes, veelas...Les moldus vous pourriez nous attaquer mais nous , notre riposte serait terrifiante. Nous vivons en communauté, c'est un accord entre le 1er ministre Anglais moldu et le nôtre. Vous ne connaissez pas notre existence, par contre nous si. Je sais c'est injuste mais nous ne voulons pas être des bêtes de foires. »**

**Karl se leva, chercha un verre d'eau pour lui et Narcissa. Il se rassit.**

**« Résumons ; il existe quatre catégories: les sorciers et autres créatures, moldus c'est à dire moi, je ne possède pas de magie je suis né de parents moldus. Sang de bourbe une insulte désignant les sorciers nés de parents moldu, qui veut dire sang impur. Cracmol, sorcier né qui n'a pas de pouvoir cependant ses parents sont moldus. »**

**« C'est cela. »**

**« Quels sont tes pouvoirs? Il existe des formules comme ABRACADABRA »**

**Narcissa ria, fit non de la tête, il ressemblait à un petit enfant.**

**« Tu veux bien me donner une seconde chance? Je m'appelle Karl Hopelmann, avocat, divorcé et moldu. »**

**La blonde sourit, se leva et s'assit à califourchon sur lui.**

**« Narcissa Black, veuve mais n'en à rien à faire, secrétaire médicale, sorcière, un enfant. »**

**Après cela ils s'embrassèrent. Elle allait être en retard chez les Potter, autant profiter de lui avant que ses parents ne se l'accaparent.**

**Harry se trouvait dans le salon tout sourire à décorer le sapin avec le sort WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA. Les jumeaux se contentèrent de l'observer, biberon en bouche leur grand frère. Hermione regarda son ami joyeux d'un air douteux tandis que Pansy et Théo jouaient à la bataille explosive. La Préfète avait une légère avance, Blaise lui lisait un carnet violet. A chaque fois que l'un de ses amis approchait, il le rangeait en vitesse, souriait. Ils en avaient conclu qu'il lisait un livre érotique.**

**Hermione remarqua que Draco fût absent.**

**« Harry où est Draco? Il se repose? »**

**« Oui...on va dire cela. »**

**Il reprit son activité, accrochant les boules sous les yeux émerveillés des petits. Cependant, la Préfète des Lions n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.**

**« Harry, ce matin Drake s'est réveillé tout sourire, toi, fatigué. Tu reviens deux heures plus tard tout sourire ****et**** sans ton fiancé. »**

**« Hermy, il est exténué. »**

**Hermione accepta plus ou moins sa réponse, mais si Harry était heureux c'était tout ce qu'il comptait.**

**Au même moment, Draco dormait nu dans le lit du côté de son fiancé, sourire aux lèvres. Il avait oublié que sa mère devait venir aujourd'hui. Il dormait comme un bébé, tout en réfléchissant comment reprendre le dessus sur son Survivant. Il bougea légèrement murmurant un faible **_**Harry je t'aime**_**. **

**Entre temps, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Serverus et les parents d'Harry les avaient rejoints pour les aider à décorer le manoir. Enfin, tous sauf Serverus et Tonks, ils devaient se reposer même s'ils étaient à quatre mois de grossesse. Le Maître de Potion lui ne se gêna pas pour profiter de sa condition, et avoir un Sirius qui se pliait en quatre pour tous vos caprices. James le plaignait d'avoir choisi le pire à sa connaissance des Serpentards. Cependant, ce qu'il le frappa, fut son fils tout sourire, chantant quelques chansons de Noël accompagné des jumeaux qui gazouillaient.**

**Il recula d'un pas en arrière, secoua sa femme qui était elle aussi stupéfaite de la métamorphose de leur fils.**

**« C'est qui lui? »Chuchota Lily.**

**« Où est passé notre fils grognon même pour les jours de Noël? Le fils qui ne nous aide pas à décorer la maison? »Murmura James.**

**Blaise et Théo gardaient une certaine distance de leur ami Gryffondor. Le voir aussi heureux était bien mais effrayant. Tout d'un coup, le Survivant se retourna vers eux, un sourire plaqué sur son visage, embrassa les jumeaux ainsi que sa mère et son père, et partit en direction de sa chambre.**

**« Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il s'est passé? »Demanda James.**

**Draco se réveilla une heure plus tard, allant dans le salon où il retrouva son fiancé discutant avec sa mère, les Potter, Serverus lisant un livre de Potion à voix haute au grand damne de Sirius pour cultiver son bébé afin qu'il n'héritât pas les gènes de la débilité de Patmol. Il trouva Remus massant les pieds de sa femme. Cependant, une personne attira son regard, sa mère qui riait en le fixant tout en écoutant son beau-fils. Le blond s'approcha rapidement vers eux, mais il fut coupé par l'arrivée de Théo qui lui prit la main, l'amenant dans le petit jardin. A l'abri des regards, le Serpentard l'observa enfin il se contenta d'analyser les expressions de son visage.**

**« Toi, tu t'es réveillé avec un Harry excité...Il est insatiable, il en veut toujours plus, plus, plus. »**

**La Nymphe rougit.**

**« Comment c'était? Tu as pris ton pied, je parie. »**

**« Théo...Ne parle pas aussi crûment...On s'est câliné et... »**

**Le Serpentard lui lança un regard sous entendu, accompagné d'un sourire narquois, lors qu'il vit le Gryffondor triturer sa natte, ne le fixant pas des yeux, les joues rouges. Il le laissa déblatérer ses excuses à deux francs six sous, tout en souriant.**

**« Et donc, Harry m'a cajolé. »**

**« C'est cela oui. Enfin c'est toi qui le dis. Loin de moi t'affirmer le contraire. Comme tout bon Gryffondor, ils ne savent pas mentir, pas comme les vicieux Serpentards qui manient leur langue aussi bien qu... »**

**Draco ressentit une boule dans son ventre. Cela était vrai, il ne savait pas raconter un mensonge. D'ailleurs sa mère répétait sans cesse qu'il ne fût pas capable de mentir à quelqu'un.**

**« Théo...Je...j'ai...j'ai...Harry ne m'a pas que fait un câlin, on a fait bing bing, ce matin et tout à l'heure. »**

**Théodore dû s'appuyer sur le mur lorsqu'il entendit l'expression **_**faire bing bing**_**. **

**« Drake mon petit bébé. Tu as un long chemin à faire avant de devenir un adulte comme moi. »**

**A ces mots, il le prit dans ses bras.**

**Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans le salon, ils purent voir un Harry énervé qui lançait des regards noirs en direction de la personne qui discutait avec animation avec Blaise. Théo le vit, encore lui, encore ce Mike. A la vue de Théo, ce dernier se précipita vers lui, d'un mouvement souple, l'amant de Blaise s'écarta, et le fils des Learders tomba lamentablement. Un silence régna pendant une minute, ce fut le rire de Serverus qui tout le monde de sa léthargie. Narcissa fut la deuxième à se joindre, puis tour à tour les Maraudeurs rirent, Harry eut un sourire narquois qui ne voulait absolument pas cacher. Théo se rejouait mentalement cette scène humiliante, il riait silencieusement. Pansy se tenait le ventre ainsi qu'Hermione. Blaise vint l'aider avec un petit sourire à ses lèvres, ses parents eux demandèrent vivement s'il ne s'était pas fait mal. Sa mère Cécilia, fit comme quand il était petit, l'obligea à s'asseoir sur une chaise, et regarda chaque genou, tibias...**

**Mike se sentit encore plus humilié qu'il poussa violement sa mère et quitta la pièce. Seul Draco eut de la compassion.**

**« Le Pauvre, tu crois qu'il s'est fait mal? »**

**« Rien à Foutre! »Répliqua Théo**

**Blaise se retourna vers son amant et le fixa.**

**« Franchement, Théodore Nott. (Aïe ; mon nom en entier, je vais passer un sale quart d'heure pensa Théo) Je ne sais pas ce que tu as contre mon pote Mike, mais je commence à en avoir plus que marre. »Déclara froidement Blaise**

**« Le temps se gâte, on ferait mieux de partir. »Exposa Sirius**

**« Et puis quoi encore, c'est bien meilleur que les séries moldus. Je reste. »Affirma un Serverus en croisant les bras en signe de protestation.**

**« Ne fais pas l'enfant, Sev' »gronda Patmol**

**Il se contenta de l'ignorer. Sirius prononça un sort de lévitation et agita sa baguette pour soulever le Maître de Potion qui criait, l'insultait durant tout le long du chemin. Harry lui voyait encore une bonne occasion de faire joujou avec le corps de son fiancé, partit en prenant la main du blond qui n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il se passait. Hermione et Pansy partirent discrètement.**

**Une fois seul, Théo voulut s'éloigner de son petit ami, toutefois ce n'était pas au goût de ce dernier. Il l'empoigna fermement le bras.**

**« Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal! »**

**« Vraiment Théo, je ne te comprends pas. Tu sembles détester Mike »**

**« Blaise, je ne le déteste pas, je le hais, ce type c'est un connard de première. Toi, tu ne le vois pas. Tout le monde le sait, Harry le surveille car il a un penchant pour les blonds. Sais-tu pourquoi on est là et pas en Australie comme on prévoyait le faire? »**

**« Théo qu'est-ce que... »**

**« Blaise, ce Mike que tu adores, tout le monde le déteste ainsi que lui et ses parents! »**

**« Aie un peu de compassion, il a perdu sa Grand-Mère. »**

**« Est-ce une raison de draguer les mecs des autres. Blaise, ce type est une plaie. Rien n'est bon en lui. Je... »**

**« Théo, c'est un ami... »**

**« C'est un CONNARD, tu m'entends? Je ne me suis jamais trompé, lorsqu'un type n'était pas net...Je te demande de me faire confiance, Mike n'est pas ce qu'il est... »**

**Blaise le lâcha, surpris par cette phrase.**

**« En gros, tu me demandes de choisir entre Mike et toi? Théo c'est bas ce que tu fais. »**

**Son amant écarquilla les yeux en entendant le propos de Blaise.**

**« Je n'ai jamais dis cela. Juste de ne pas traîner avec ce crétin. »**

**« Tu exagères. C'est grâce à ce **_**type **_**qu'on s'est rencontrés. C'est grâce à lui que notre amour a vu le jour. »**

**« Et c'est aussi à cause de lui, s'il va se finir. »**

**Blaise se rapprocha de Théo, il tenta de se rapprocher de son petit copain, cependant, celui-ci s'éloigna.**

**«Théo? Tu veux rompre? »**

**« Non...je ne veux pas que tout s'arrange sous la couette. Ce mec est un salaud, un merdeux, un connard, un... »**

**Il ne pu finir sa phrase que Blaise le gifla. Théo surpris se tint la joue, larmes aux yeux avec rage et tristesse, il annonça que tout était fini, il quitta la pièce rapidement.**

**A présent seul, Blaise regarda sa main, celle qu'il fût utilisé pour la claque. Il tomba à genou, sur ses joues quelques gouttes tombèrent.**

**« Théo... »**

**Théo courut jusqu'à sa chambre, et se jeta dans son lit. Il pleura murmurant le nom de son aimé. **

**Personne ne le vit de la journée, Blaise ne fut pas visible non plus. Notre joyeuse bande s'était déchirée. Pansy et Hermione restèrent plongées dans leurs pensées. Les parents de Mike firent la conversation durant le dîner. Mais, personne n'écoutait les exploits, leurs recherches scientifiques. Narcissa s'était lancée un sort d'insonorisation pour ne pas entendre les **_**pies scientifiques**_**.**

**Mike se réjouissait de cette ambiance, il avait appris par son ami de toujours que lui et Théo c'était fini. Il sourit intérieurement.**

**« Théo, ce soir tu es à moi »pensa Mike**

**A suivre...**

**Première critique: je sais chapitre court. Réponse: je sais désolée**

**Deuxième critique: Pourquoi tu finis ton chapitre avec une dispute? Réponse: ça m'amuse non, je voulais juste une dispute entre ces deux là**

**La suite après mon dernier exam c'est à dire après le 19 Mai, je suis en vacances à l'attente de mes résultats. **

**Question pour le Secret des Black, ma fic est sur l'ordi qui a bugué, j'ai réussi à sauver quelques petites choses je dois encore la réécrire enfin la fin. Désolée. **

**Remerciements:**

**À ma merveilleuse Bêta et aux reviewers anonymes**

**Bon courage aux lycéens, aux étudiants, aux collégiens. Bonnes révisions. Bon week-end.**


	20. Chapter 20

Salut c'est Spicy Marmelade

Bonne année, meilleurs voeux etc...

Ce n'est pas un chapitre mais prenez le temps de le lire. Merci

Je suis désolée de mon absence prolongée. Je voudrais savoir si l'un d'entre vous voudrez me corriger pour cette histoire. J'ai envoyé des emails à ma correctrice depuis au moins plus de trois mois. Je n'ai aucune réponse. J'en ai conclu qu'elle n'avait plus le temps, même si elle m'a promis de corriger le chapitre 16 et 17.

Merci

Spicy marmelade

Bonne journée


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre XVI : Drôle de Réveillon ou journée ordinaire**

Désolée pour le retard. Je suis partie en vacances. Bonne rentrée ^^

**Chanson utilisée : Marvin Gaye **_**Sexual Healing**_

**Théo s'était endormi avec un mal de tête dû aux larmes versées. Ce Mike , à chaque fois qu'il apparaissait, il devenait une source de problème et de conflit. Blaise ne voyait pas cela, pour lui Mike représentait son idéal. Cependant, notre cher Zabini ne voyait pas ses défauts.**

**Au même moment, le dit Mike arpentait les couloirs à la recherche de son petit et mignon Serpentard Théodore Nott. Il ouvrit toutes les portes, car les portraits des ancêtres des Potter avaient mystérieusement disparus. Après quelques minutes de recherches , il trouva la chambre de son aimé, il entra silencieusement. Il referma la porte derrière lui. Mike avança jusqu'à son lit, il s'assit et observa son Serpentard à la gueule d'ange. Il caressa sa joue puis l'embrassa. Inconsciemment, Théo répondit au baiser, murmurant un « **_**Blaise ne m'abandonne pas**_**.» Cette phrase fut une douche froide, il s'écarta de lui et quitta la pièce.**

**Dans une autre pièce, un blond avait la tête reposé sur un torse athlétique dont les cheveux noirs étaient encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude. Il tenait dans ses bras sa Nymphe qui dormait paisiblement. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par de petits coups provenant de la porte. Il se dégagea de son amant avec peine, alla enfiler un boxer qui traînait par terre , ramassa les habits au sol et les posa sur une chaise. Après avoir rangé ses vêtements , il ouvrit la porte. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise en se retrouvant face à Blaise.**

**« Je peux te parler... »**

**« Oui...mais pas ici Dray dort. »**

**Ils s'éloignèrent vers le petit salon où ils prirent place sur un canapé.**

**« Raconte-moi cette histoire. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »**

**« Je n'ai encore rien dit. Comment peux-tu être au courant? »**

**« Blaise, jamais tu te lèves la nuit, frapper à la porte de quelqu'un. Tu vas direct dans la cuisine et tu prends des fruits, de la chantilly ou tu demandes à un elfe de maison de te rapporter tout ce que tu demandes pour satisfaire sexuellement Théo. Comment je sais? Mon elfe Spicky est souvent fatigué par tes requêtes incongrues. »**

**« Mouaip bon...Théo et moi c'est fini... »**

**Harry faillit tomber du divan lorsqu'il entendit son ami Serpentard.**

**« Dis-moi que ce n'est qu'une mauvaise blague? »**

**« Non... »**

**« Blaise, vous êtes inséparables...Tout ça , c'est la faute à l'autre con de Mike. »**

**Le Serpentard jeta un regard noir à son copain de longue date.**

**« Qu'est-ce-que vous avez tous contre Mike? C'est grâce à lui que j'aie pu entrer dans l'équipe des Serpentards. J'ai connu Théo gr... »**

**« Regarde juste dans quel merdier il t'a foutu! Blaise, ton pote et ses parents on ne peut pas les voir en peinture. Pourquoi Théo... »**

**« Ce fut une mauvaise idée de venir t'en parler. »**

**Au moment où le serpentard allait se lever, Harry lança un sort sans baguette, le maintenant assis. Blaise étonné, tenta de bouger, mais rien n'y faisait.**

**« Tu m'écoutes. Désolé, vieux de t'attacher , c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que tu m'écoutes. Mike peut paraître sympa à tes yeux , pas aux miens. Ce type est un casanova, j'ai l'impression de me voir comme j'étais avant, sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Mike est un Serpentard pas comme toi ou Théo, lui n' hésiterait pas à te trahir pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Voilà , c'est ce que je voulais dire. Aie foi en moi. »**

**Le Gryffondor sortit de la pièce rapidement, annulant le sort. Blaise étant une personne très rancunière, il n'aimait pas se faire dominer. Et là, le fils des Potter avait abusé de ses dons pour lui transmettre un message à propos de Mike. D'ailleurs, plus il réfléchissait à ce problème, plus il se sentait mal vis à vis de Théo, son ex amant. Il était vrai que Mike avait une réputation de coureur. Toutefois, ce n'était pas cela qui avait freiné son amitié pour Learders. **

**Il se leva , soupira , se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque, il métamorphosa une table en un lit ,il prit une couverture qui se trouvait sur un fauteuil. Il s'allongea, fermant les yeux. Cette nuit fut difficile sans sa bouillotte humaine.**

**Le lendemain, Théo se réveilla difficilement, il tâtonna la place qu'occupait Blaise, autrefois. Froid. Vide. Il soupira, alla dans la salle de bain, il resta près de trente minutes sous la douche , il choisit au hasard des vêtements qui le mettait en valeur,ne se coiffant pas adoptant un style rebelle, ou plutôt la marque de fabrique d' Harry. Lorsqu'il apparut dans le séjour, une chemise à moitié boutonné blanche, un pantalon noir qui moulait ses fessiers , un collier en argent où il était écrit **_**bitch**_**, un cadeau de son amant Blaise disons plutôt ex-amant. A la vue de ce Théo négligé mais sexy, Mike cracha son jus d'orange, Blaise oublia de manger son bacon. Le Serpentard s'assit à côté de Draco , juste en face de son ex-petit ami. Il prit un croissant, tout en fredonnant un air inconnu. Hermione le fixa comme une bête de foire, Pansy s'étouffa en buvant son thé vert. Harry et Draco se demandaient à quoi il jouait avec cet air provocateur. Les Potter arrêtèrent de donner à manger aux jumeaux. Décidément, ce Noël s'annonçait gai.**

**« Euh Théo...Tout va bien? »demanda Hermione**

**« Merveilleusement bien, tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai bien dormi... Tu sais quand il n'y a pas quelqu'un pour jouer la roumba avec ton corps, tu te reposes...J'ai dormi comme un bébé. »**

**Blaise se sentit blessé et riposta.**

**« C'est vrai , j'ai passé une merveilleuse nuit... N'avoir personne qui vous donne des coups pendant que vous dormez , mon corps ne souffre d'aucune courbature. »**

**« Je peux prendre une douche sans, qu'un vil Serpent entre et me savonne, et fasse joujou avec mon corps. »**

**Serverus jubilait de ce spectacle, il sourit grandement, tout en dégustant un pain au raisin trempé, dans du sirop d'érable, agrémenté de la crème chantilly. L'ex-couple se regardaient en chien de faïence. **

**« Les gars, mollo. »déclara Pansy**

**« Pansy, tu es de quel côté? »dirent Blaise et Théo**

**« C'est bien mieux que les soap... »commença Serverus**

**« Serverus! Mange et tais-toi. »gronda Sirius.**

**James se pencha vers sa femme, chuchota combien il admirait son ami de mater un Serpentard aussi dangereux et perfide que le Maître des Potions. Lily sourit, mais arrêta dès qu'elle croisa le regard assassin du directeur des Serpents.**

**« Oh fait, que fait **_**Mickey **_**à Godric Hollow? »siffla Théo**

**« Merci de te soucier de ma présence. Et c'est Mike. »répondit Mike**

**« Depuis quand un Serpentard se soucie de quelqu'un qui n'est pas autre que lui-même? Aurais-tu oublier cette règle fondamentale?Et depuis quand un Serpentard doit retenir le nom des êtres insignifiants? »fanfaronna Théo en se servant du café.**

**Pansy toussa pour cacher son rire, tandis que Severus ne se priva pas, il rit jusqu'à ce que des larmes se versent au coin de ses yeux. Mike rougit de colère ou d'embarras, Hermione sourit narquoisement , mais força ses lèvres à ne pas trop s'étirer malgré l'envie qu'elle manifestait. Harry se pinça la cuisse, et se mordit la langue. Draco tentait de calmer un Théo qui avait décidé de cracher son venin sur Mike. Blaise se sentit excité par un Théo dominant mais effrayé par son discours acide. Pour l'ex-capitaine des Serpentards, la vue d'un Nott en colère, l'excita encore plus. Il avait envie de le prendre tout de suite. Il sourit de façon dont le professeur Snape faisait lorsqu'il était en face de ses élèves Gryffondors. Il se leva feignant d'être vexé, il passa devant Théo , il trébucha pour se retrouver sur l'épaule du jeune Serpentard.**

**« Tu m'excites encore plus quand tu joues les dominants. »souffla Mike avant de se relever évitant la gifle du Serpentard.**

**« Connard. »chuchota t-il lorsque Mike eût quitté la table. Seul Draco entendit l'insulte, il lui prit la main pour lui montrer son soutien.**

**Pendant ce temps-ci, Narcissa se leva tardivement un sourire aux lèvres, elle descendit les escaliers chantant une chanson de Marvin Gaye **_**Sexual **__**healing**_**.**** En courant dans les couloirs, elle percuta Mike, cependant la blonde ne s'excusa pas continuant son chemin , laissant un Mike par terre. Arrivé à table, elle embrassa son fils, planta un gros bisou sur le front d' Harry. Elle s'assit à côté de Blaise. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait dans la pièce.**

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang? C'est Noël, tout le monde doit être heureux. Qui a un problème parmi vous? »demanda l'ex-lady Malefoy**

**« Eux! »dénonça Serverus en pointant du doigt Théo et Blaise.**

**« Traître. »pensèrent le couple.**

**Narcissa se leva, prit la main de Théo et le bras de Blaise, elle les amena vers le petit salon. Le Maître de potion voulut les suivre, toutefois Sirius posa les mains sur ses épaules, appuyant légèrement, en lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger et de manger. Ce à quoi le directeur des Serpentards grogna un «sale cabot».**

**« Pauvre Serverus. »dit Lily**

**« Pauvre Sirius plutôt! Déjà lorsqu'il ne portait pas la vie dans son ventre, il était insupportable, là il est exécrable! »énonça James**

**Narcissa les força à s'asseoir, les mains sur les hanches, ses yeux lançaient des oeillades meurtrières au couple qui ne se regardait pas.**

**« Vous allez régler ce problème tout de suite! J'ai envie de passer un Noël agréable. Toute cette tension n'est pas pas bonne pour mon fils et son enfant.»ordonna la blonde**

**Blaise et Théo cessèrent immédiatement leur chamaillerie, en pensant au fiancé d' Harry.**

**Voyant que les deux serpentards commençaient à se sentir mal à l'aise , elle se décida d'intervenir.**

**« Bien Théo que reproches-tu à ton petit ami? »**

**« **_**Ex**_**-petit ami , Narcissa. »corrigea le Serpentard**

**« Bien, que reproches-tu à ton **_**ex**_**-copain Blaise? »**

**« C'est un crétin doublé d'un imbécile avec l'intelligence d'un scrout à pétard. »énonça Théo en croisant les bras**

**« Tous les hommes sont ainsi, ils ne pensent qu'avec leur anatomie non avec leur cerveau, à part mon Draco. Lui ne sait rien de la vie, c'est encore un bourgeon... »**

**« Oui, un vrai petit bébé. La dernière fois je l'ai entendu dire à Harry qu'il voulait se réchauffer d'amour avec lui, ha la la la...les enfants! »souffla Théo**

_**« **_**Attends**_**, **_**j'ai**__**mieux**_**. Harry et moi on a fait bing bing hier soir, il m'a demandé de sucer son trilili.**_** Il va avoir 16 ans , il a encore ce vocabulaire enfantin, je me demande si je ne devrais pas lui offrir le Kamasutra Gay, pour le décoincer. »prononça la blonde sérieusement**

**« Je suis d'accord avec vous. »approuva Théo**

**Blaise n'aimait pas du tout cette ambiance, le fit savoir, en raclant la chaise. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. A la dernière minute, Narcissa l'empoigna et le força à s'asseoir.**

**« ASSIS! »cria t-elle**

**Le Serpentard obéit immédiatement , craignant la colère d'une Black.**

**« Je vais vous laisser tous les deux, vous avez intérêt de discuter. »**

**Elle quitta la pièce , ne les prévenant pas qu'elle les avait enfermés. Narcissa partit sourire aux lèvres, contente de sa bonne action.**

**Les ex-amants se regardèrent puis Théo alla de l'autre côté de la pièce, tenta de fuir ce corps qui le serrait autrefois. Théo était près du mur, Blaise se rapprocha rapidement , avec ses bras, il le bloqua. Théo recula jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur.**

**« Cela te plaît cette situation, Théo? »**

**Ce dernier fut surpris de la voix fatiguée de son ex-petit ami. D'un certain côté, il culpabilisait, le fait que son chéri était à quelques centimètres, le déstabilisait. Il sentait que les dernières barrières qu'il eût dressé , allait s'effondrer. **

**Il détourna la tête, il ne voulait pas plonger dans les yeux noirs profonds de son ami, amoureux, amant. Blaise ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, il prit son menton et le força à le regarder. Il savait que Théo ne pouvait résister à son regard de braise, quelques sillons de larmes commençaient à se former. Ses lèvres tremblaient. Soudain, il se jeta dans ses bras , le serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait.**

**« Non...Blaise...Ne m' a...ban..donne pas.»**

**Blaise le prit dans ses bras, le berça jusqu'à ce qu'il arrêtât de pleurer. Théo se sentait bien dans ses bras fermes et puissants.**

**« Théo ... »**

**L'appelé ferma les yeux ne se souciant plus de Mike et de ses manigances. Il oublia tout dans les bras de son amant. La chanson que Narcissa chanta au petit matin , lui revint en tête. Il commença à la murmurer dans l'oreille de son aimé.**

_**get up, get up, get up, get up**_

_**wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up**_

_**Ooh baby, now let's get down tonight**_

_**Baby I'm hot just like an oven**_

_**I need some lovin'**_

_**And baby, I can't hold it much longer**_

_**It's getting stronger and stronger**_

**Théo commença par caresser son cou et ses avants-bras.**

_**And when I get that feeling**_

_**I **__**want**__** Sexual Healing**_

_**Sexual Healing, oh baby**_

_**Makes me feel so fine**_

_**Helps to relieve my mind**_

_**Sexual Healing baby, is good for me**_

_**Sexual Healing is something that's good for me**_

**Blaise se sentit devenir dure,il se plaqua contre le corps de son futur amant. Il se frotta contre sa virilité. Théo avait dû mal à finir la chanson mais il tint bon. **

_**Whenever blue tear drops are falling**_

_**And my emotional stability is leaving me**_

_**There is something I can do**_

_**I can get on the telephone and call you up baby, and**_

_**Honey I know you'll be there to heal me**_

_**The love you give to me will free me**_

_**If you don't know the things you're feeling**_

_**Oh I can tell you, darling, that it's Sexual Healing**_

**Il lui lécha l'oreille, il fut récompenser par un gémissement.**

_**Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up - let's make love tonight**_

_**Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, Wake up - 'cos you do it right**_

_**Baby I got sick this morning**_

_**A sea was storming inside of me**_

_**Baby I think I'm capsizing**_

_**The waves are rising and rising**_

**Blaise souleva son amant, ses jambes vinrent se placer autour de sa taille.**

_**And when I get that feeling**_

_**I want Sexual Healing**_

_**Sexual Healing is good for me**_

_**Makes me feel so fine, it's such a rush**_

_**Helps to relieve the mind, and it's good for us**_

_**Sexual Healing, baby, is good for me**_

_**Sexual Healing is something that's good for me**_

_**And it's good for me and it's so good to me**_

_**My baby ohhh**_

_**Come take control, just grab a hold**_

_**Of my body and mind soon we'll be making it**_

_**Honey, oh we're feeling fine**_

_**You're my medicine open up and let me in**_

_**Darling, you're so great**_

_**I can't wait for you to operate**_

_**get up, get up, get up, get up - let's make love tonight**_

_**wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up - cause you do it right**_

_**(hear me my darling)**_

_**I can't wait for you to operate**_

_**When I get this feeling,**_

_**I need sexual healing **_

_**oh when I get this feeling,**_

_**I need Sexual Healing,**_

_**I gotta have sexual healing, Darling**_

_**'cos I'm all alone**_

_**sexual healing, darling,**_

_**'till you come back home**_

**A la fin de la chanson, Blaise dévora les lèvres fines de son Théo, lèvres qui lui avaient manquer une journée sans les toucher. Une journée à ne pas caresser son fessier, une journée sans Théo. En définitive, une journée en Enfer, il avait l'attention de regoûter ce Paradis.**

**Pendant ce temps là, Mike restait sous la vigilance des Préfètes, et sous l'oeil goguenard de l'Elu. Draco lui dormait, la tête posée sur les genoux de son petit ami, il chuchota des onomatopées , ponctuait par des **_**Harry, je t'aime, et **_**quelques desserts. **

**Ils n'en revinrent pas que Mike allait passer les vacances avec eux, d'où sa présence au manoir Godric Hollow. Ses parents avaient été appelé par cheminette d'urgence hier soir pour une quelconque découverte aux États-Unis. Comme leurs recherches prendraient du temps, ils ne se consacreraient pas à leur fils. Lily avait accepté de le garder ici, en attendant le retour de ses parents. La poisse, les Potter sont attirés par la poisse avait dit Serverus. A ce moment là, les Maraudeurs avaient partagé son avis même s'ils ne l'avaient pas exprimé de vive voix. A présent, Mike était encerclé par des Gryffondors qui ne lui laissait aucune occasion de s'échapper. **

**« Je crois que Blaise et Théo se sont **_**rabibochés. **_**»exprima Pansy en se mettant du vernis à oncle vert , couleur de sa maison.**

**« Je crois même qu'ils sont en train de se jouer **_**au Papa et à la maman**_**. »ajouta Hermione en lisant un livre quelconque**

**« Ils dansent la roumba en position horizontale.»acheva Harry sourire aux lèvres.**

**« J'aimerais bien être à leur place... »soupira Pansy**

**Mike se leva prétextant un besoin urgent, les filles le laissèrent partir à contre coeur. Il arpenta les couloirs, il tomba sur Théo qui se réarrangeait devant un miroir. Mike prit de l'assurance, se dirigea vers lui et le bloqua pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper. Théo ne se retourna pas sachant pertinemment qui était la personne gênante.**

**« Dégage. »souffla Théo**

**« Tu sais, plus tu me repousses, plus j'en ai envie. »répondit Mike en collant son torse contre son dos.**

**«,Tu n'es pas assez heureux comme cela. Blaise et moi c'est fini. »**

**Il le força à le regarder en face, en le prenant par la taille fermement , il le plaqua contre le mur , et appuya son corps contre le sien. Théo lui donna un coup de pied dans la partie la plus sensible de l'homme et partit en courant. Ce dernier tomba sous le coup de la douleur.**

**Théo courut aussi vite qu'il pût, Blaise n'était jamais là pour voir le vrai visage de ce petit vantard. Il s'arrêta une fois sûr que l'autre imbécile ne le suivait pas. Il reprit son souffle et marcha vers sa chambre où il trouva son amant qui dormait, il rapporta une couverture pour la poser sur lui. Au dernier moment, Blaise lui prit son bras, l'entraînant dans le lit. Il se mit au-dessus de lui.**

**« Tu en as mis du temps pour revenir. Qu'est-ce -que tu faisais? »**

**« Rien...Blaise, je ne voudrais pas que tout le monde sache qu'on est de nouveau ensemble. »**

**« Hein? Bébé, je croyais que... »**

**« Blaise mon chou, jouons les Juliette et Roméo. »**

**« Ils meurent à la fin, non merci. »**

**Théo se tut , dévisageant son petit ami comme si une deuxième tête venait de pousser.**

**« Non, Blaise pas cette partie du livre. Je veux dire que leur amour restait secret. Ils s'aiment en secret, et ... »**

**« Meurent quand tout le monde découvrent leur amour secret.»**

**« Blaise! »**

**« Je plaisante bébé. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux qu'on joue les amants cachés? »**

**« Disons que cela mettrait un peu de piquant dans notre vie. »**

**« Notre vie est assez pimentée mais si cela te fait plaisir. »dit-il avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres.**

**Au déjeuner, Théo et Blaise se comportèrent comme le matin, ce qui surpris les filles mais surtout Harry, qui pensait qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble. Narcissa se demanda même si son plan ,de les enfermer jusqu'à ce qu'ils se disent tout ce qu'ils avaient dans leur coeur ,avait réussi apparemment non. Draco commença à discuter pour détendre l'atmosphère pesante. Lily y participait de temps en temps, avec Remus. Serverus ne fut pas présent car il faisait une petite sieste pour le plus grand bonheur de James qui ne le supportait de moins en moins. Mike observa un peu Harry&Cie, tout avait l'air normal. Avec ce dernier, il fallait toujours se méfier de son comportement. Perdu dans ses pensées il n'entendit pas la question de Draco.**

**« Qu'en penses-tu? »répéta Draco.**

**« Hein? »dit élégamment Mike**

**« Je parlais de Noël en famille, que nous allions chanter des chants de Noël pour les voisins. »déclara le blond souriant.**

**Pansy recracha son jus de citrouille à l'annonce de l'idée saugrenue du petit blond.**

**« IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QU'ON AILLE CHANTER! »hurla la préfète des Serpentards**

**Draco la regarda d'un air incompréhensif et déçu.**

**« Chéri, elle a raison. Tu attends un bébé, il faut te ménager , dehors il fait froid, je préfère que tu sois au chaud. »confia Harry en le câlinant.**

_**Quel menteur celui-là, Harry dis plutôt que tu refuses de chanter des chants de Noël, car tu sais que ta mère va te filmer et après montrer cela à ton père,et aux Maraudeurs. **_**Pensa Théo en fixant Harry**

**« Drake, mon poussin, ton fiancé a raison. Tu dois rester au chaud. »affirma Narcissa**

**« Mais... »**

**« Pas de mais, mon chéri. Maman a et aura toujours raison. »énonça Narcissa d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.**

_**Et puis, surtout, Noël c'est fait pour passer sous la couette avec son chéri. Si tu veux pousser la chansonnette, Harry, se fera un plaisir de te diriger **_**pensa l'ex-Lady Malefoy.**

**La blonde eut un sourire narquois, avant de déguster sa viande.**

**« Je sais, Harry tu pourrais aller chanter toi, comme moi, je ne peux pas. »continua Draco enthousiaste**

**« Hors de question, je suis ton fiancé, je dois être à tes côtés, demande à Hermione ou à Blaise. »contra Harry**

_**« Tu me le paieras. »**_**pensèrent**__**Hermione et Blaise**

**« Non, j'ai encore des devoirs à faire. Les ASPICS , c'est cette année. J'ai décidé de revoir toutes les leçons depuis ma 1ère année. Je nous... »**

**« NOUS? »crièrent Harry&Cie**

**« Oui, **_**nous. **_**Je **_**nous**_** ai concocté un programme intensif, cela commence par les potions, puis l'histoire de la Magie, les créatures magiques, la botanique... »énuméra La lionne**

**« Tu veux m'achever ou quoi? »demanda Blaise**

**« Ce n'est pas moi qui fait les programmes. Nous devons tout, tout, tout, savoir depuis notre première année. Je tiens à ce que tout le monde ait un OPTIMAL dans chaque matière. »siffla La lionne**

**« Hermy, **_**tu**_** veux un OPTIMAL dans chaque matière, car Dray t'a écrasée pour les BUSES. Sois honnête. »prononça Théo**

**« Tout le monde s'en fiche de l' Histoire de la Magie , des autres gobelins qui ont combattu, je ne sais qui. Je parie que personne ne le sait ,on s'en fiche. »affirma Blaise**

**Narcissa confirma la théorie de la Serpentarde. En effet, les adultes ne surent répondre aux questions posées par la Préfète des Lions. A part, Draco qui avait brillamment donné toutes les réponses exactes, accompagnées de petites anecdotes. **

**Après le repas, Hermione avait coincé tous ses amis à la bibliothèque familiale et avait constitué des groupes de travail, en séparant les couples ainsi: Harry, Blaise , Pansy travaillaient ensemble de l'autre, Draco , Théo et elle révisaient. Mike s'était joint dans l'équipe de Théo et s'était même proposé de l'aider non, de **_**les**_** aider pour leurs ASPICS.**

**Au bout de trois heures de révision , Blaise hurla , sortit Théo le suivit quelques minutes après mais prit un chemin différent pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons . Mike rejoignit Blaise avant même qu' Hermione ne l'en empêche. Quand Harry voulut quitter lui aussi la pièce avec son chéri, la Préfète des Serpents lui avait jeté le sort qui l'empêchait de se lever.**

**« Tu ne bougeras pas d'ici. »ordonna Pansy**

**Pendant ce temps, Mike poursuivit les deux serpentards, il appela Blaise qui se retourna et attendit qu'il soit à son niveau pour lui parler. **

**« Oui? Tu voulais quoi Mike? »**

**« Juste savoir entre toi et Théo...Si vous vous êtes de nouveau ensemble? »**

**Au moment où il allait répondre positivement, la conversation avec son amant resurgit dans sa tête. Personne ne devait être au courant, pas même les filles, il avait ajouté surtout Mike. Tu verras son vrai visage un jour lui avait-il dit. Blaise n'avait pas compris cette phrase, et avait voulu répondre mais Théo l'avait embrassé pour seller leur promesse. **

**Les yeux légèrement perdus dans le vague, Blaise observait son ami. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment précis qu'il vît dans son regard , une lueur d'espoir, mélangé à celle du désir, quand il affirma que non.**

**« Mike, aimes-tu Théo? »**

**« Non! »**

**Sa réponse fut bien trop précipité, de plus ses joues avaient pris une légère couleur rose. Un serpentard se doit toujours de cacher ses émotions. Blaise recula légèrement, lui reposa la question avec plus de fermeté, ce dernier nia avec force.**

**« Mike, tu as rougi, un Serpentard ne rougit jamais. »**

**« Blaise, tu es mon pote. Tu ne me fais plus confiance? »**

**« J'ai confiance en toi. »**

**« Bien. Je m'inquiète pour Théo, il est...comment dire...Il a le comportement d'un Gryffondor quelques fois. »**

**« C'est juste que... Tu sais quoi? Oublie ça. Je profite de mon célibat pour sortir, faire un petit tour en ville. Tu viens avec moi? »**

**« Non, je reste ici. Il fait un peu trop froid pour moi. »**

**Blaise leva un sourcil, puis quitta la pièce avec la confirmation que son copain de longue date avait des vues sur Théo. Il traversa le long couloir, perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas une paire de bras sortir du placard, l'attraper. Il sentit juste des lèvres collées aux siennes, demandant l'autorisation d'approfondir le baiser. Il lui permit de jouer avec sa consoeur.**

**« Blaise on ne l'a jamais fait dans un placard? »**

**« Si, le placard du 3ème étage à Poudlard. »**

**« Non. Je veux on ne l'a jamais fait dans un placard du Manoir Hollow. »**

**« Théo, Harry est un pote, on ne fait pas l'amour dans la maison d'un pote. »**

**« Ce soir, tu pourras m'attacher, me bander les yeux, me couvrir de chantilly...Bref faire joujou avec mon corps autant que tu veux. »**

**Blaise se sentit excité par les paroles murmurées aux creux de son oreille. Il se jeta sur les lèvres en chuchotant un sort de silence et de fermeture.**

**Dans la bibliothèque , Draco mangeait quelques fraises, framboises trempées préalablement dans un pot de nutella. Il poussait des petits gémissements de plaisir à chaque bouchée de ses mets. Harry ne pouvait plus se concentrer sur les Potions. Il n'entendait que sa Nymphe soupirait de plaisir à chaque fois qu'un aliment entrait dans sa bouche. Il relisait deux fois la même phrase. Le golden boy referma brusquement son livre, préférant observer la langue de son fiancé. Quel spectacle délectable!**

**Hermione leva les yeux du chapitre XIV sur la potion Tue-Loup, pour demander au blond de manger en silence.**

**« Pardon. Je ne me rendais pas compte que je fus bruyant. Au fait, où sont passés Blaise, Théo et Mike? Ils sont partis depuis un moment... »**

**A ces mots , la Préfète des Lions tourna la tête si rapidement que Pansy crut qu'elle aurait un torticolis. **

**« Bizarre...Où sont-ils tous passés? Dès qu'on parle de devoir révision, tout le monde fuit. Des vrais déserteurs! Et puis cette rupture entre les deux pervers me chiffonne. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. »confessa Hermione**

_**Alors pourquoi nous faire travailler? pensèrent Harry et Pansy**_

**« Tu devrais aller chercher Théo, Hermione tandis que Pansy chercherait Blaise. »énonça Draco posément**

**Hermione le félicita de son initiative; son amante et elle quittèrent la pièce , oubliant complètement le Prince des Rouges et Ors.**

**Le blond sourit, il se leva passa devant son fiancé, lança divers sorts de fermeture de porte et des sorts de silence. **

**« Enfin seuls! »prononça la Nymphe.**

**Harry fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire son fiancé. Ce dernier revint rapidement vers son Prince. Il détacha ses cheveux, ce fut à ce moment qu' Harry vît les yeux couleurs mercures de son amant. Le blond s'approchait félinement, il défit les premiers boutons de la chemise d' Harry en utilisant sa magie instinctive. Harry comprit son petit jeu, il fit la même chose à son fiancé à part qu'il fit disparaître sa chemise. Il en profita pour arracher la sienne, il avança avec hâte vers son amant,il se colla tout contre lui.**

**« Harry...J'ai ...Envie...Maintenant... »murmura la Nymphe en enfonçant ses ongles dans son dos**

**A ses mots, le Prince des Lions captura ses lèvres roses et sucrées.**

**Au même moment, les Préfètes cherchèrent activement les Serpentards. Elles virent les Potter jouer avec les jumeaux dans le petit salon,elles demandèrent s'ils n'avaient pas vu Théo et Blaise. Pansy alla jusqu'au jardin mais elle ne trouva que Mike. Une bonne chose, il était seul. Où étaient passés ces deux obsédés? Encore plus étrange, n'avaient-ils pas rompu? Seraient-ils de nouveau ensemble?Pansy se tapa la tête avec la main, fit quelques exercices de respiration, avant de repartir retrouver Hermione qui se trouvait dans le couloir en train de tourner en rond rageusement, tout en marmonnant.**

**Elle s'approcha de son amante jusqu'à sa hauteur.**

**« Imbécile, je suis une imbécile. »**

**« Non, Hermy tu n'es pas une imbécile. »**

**« Oh que si. Viens avec moi. »**

**La lionne attrapa sa main, marcha rapidement vers l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Elle pointa du doigt la porte avec rage.**

**« Regarde! »**

**« Hermione, je vois une porte. Qu'essaies-tu de me dire? »**

**« Mais quelle bécasse, je suis! Draco nous a conseillé de partir chercher les deux Serpentards. Nous sommes parties. Harry faisait partie de notre groupe. Harry/Draco... Seuls... La bibliothèque... Enfermés par les sorts de leurs crus. Comprends maintenant? »finit la Gryffondor à bout de souffle**

**Pansy écarquilla les yeux.**

_**Naïf, candide, mignon, intelligent, et rusé. Je verrai Dray sous un autre jour. **_**pensa la Serpentarde**

**Son amante hurla de rage.**

**« Tu as entendu? Quelqu'un a hurlé. »**

**« Blaise ...N'arrête pas ...Quand tu me suces...On s'en fout du cri...Continue... »**

**Dans la bibliothèque, à présent tous les deux en tenue d' Adams assis face à face. Ce fut Draco qui amorça le premier mouvement, il s'approcha de son aimé à quatre pattes doucement et sensuellement. Arrivé à la hauteur d' Harry, ses lèvres se dirigèrent vers les siennes, toutefois , au dernier instant, ses lèvres rencontrèrent sa clavicule droite. Il y déposa quelques baisers, avant de forcer son fiancé à s'allonger. Le Prince des Lions caressa son ventre, puis ses hanches, ses cuisses, il finit par toucher son sexe. **

**« S'il...Te...Plaît...Harry... »**

**Harry avait décidé de jouer un peu avec sa Nymphe. Il touchait de temps en temps ses bourses, mais n'approfondissait pas les caresses, ce qui exaspérait Draco.**

**« Har...Ry...S'il...Te...Plaît...Plus... »**

**Le Golden n'étant pas à moitié Serpentard pour rien, le força à le regarder droit dans ses yeux, ce qu'il fît avec beaucoup de difficulté.**

**« Harry...Plus...S'il te plaît... »**

**Ce dernier sourit, le souleva pour qu'il puisse mettre ses jambes autour de la taille. Ainsi , il l'amena vers la table où d'une main il se débarrassa des derniers livres, qui, gisaient à présent sur le sol. Il allongea son amant sur la table, il en profita pour observer ses courbes, ce corps frissonnant de plaisir et de désir. Draco releva la tête pour apercevoir une touffe de cheveux noir qui léchait l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Soudain, Harry donna un coup de langue sur son intimité. Il poussa un cri plus fort que les autres.**

**«On va passer aux choses sérieuses. Prêt Drake? »**

**Pendant que certains s'amusaient, Mike se trouvait dans le salon des Potter en compagnie de Remus et Sirius qui buvait du thé. L'ancien Serpentard réfléchissait à la façon d'éloigner Théo de Blaise. De plus, il avait perdu la trace de son ami en courant après lui, comme il ne connaissait pas très bien les lieux. Il soupira de mécontentement, Remus porta son regard sur le jeune homme.**

**« As-tu un souci? »demanda Remus**

**« Non...J'ai comme l'impression que je ne suis pas le bienvenue ici. »constata Mike**

_**Ce n'est que maintenant que cet imbécile le remarque. Pitié Remus, ne joue pas les psychologues. **_**pensa Sirius**

**« Pourquoi dis-tu cela? »demanda le Loup-Garou**

_**Et merde, de merde, de merdouille, Remus le psy est de retour. **_**soupira Patmol**

**« Avez-vous vu , comment Harry se comporte en ma présence? Hermione me regarde comme si j'étais un scrout à pétard, quant à Théo il me considère comme un moins que rien. »finit Mike**

_**Pauvre petit, c'est vraiment écoeurant!Mon Dieu , je parle comme Serverus. **_**songea le Maraudeur**

**« Mike, Harry est extrêmement jaloux. Il n'aime pas que quelqu'un s'intéresse à...euh comment dire...l'objet de ses convoitises... »termina Lunard**

**« Lunard, ne prends pas des gants avec lui. C'est un grand garçon, Harry n'aime pas que l'on touche à ce qu'il lui appartient. Hermione, elle est comme une 2ème mère pour lui. Elle se méfit des Serpentards. Tu sais que la plupart des Serpents sont des pervers, ils ne se contentent pas d'un mais plusieurs partenaires, en général, ceux de leur ami. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire Mike? »sourit Sirius**

**Le Serpentard déglutit bruyamment, quelques gouttes de sueurs perlaient son front. Il se reprit en se tenant droit fier comme un paon.**

**Remus fixa son ami de longue date, ne comprenant pas son attitude envers le jeune homme. Lorsqu'il voulut ajouter un mot, ce fut à ce moment-ci que le Maître des Potions fit son entrée en colère. Ses yeux lançaient des yeux à quiconque qui rencontrait son regard. Lunard commença à se lever, cependant Sirius agrippa sa main, supplia du regard de rester affronter la deuxième personne la plus cruelle en ce monde après Voldemort. J'ai nommée Serverus Snape, terrifiant Directeur de la maison des Serpentards, homme le plus partiale en ce monde. **

**Le Maître des Potions pointa du doigt Patmol, marcha rapidement ers lui tenant une boîte de chocolat vide.**

**« Tu as vu la boîte est vide, vide, VIDE, V-I-D-E »épela Serverus**

**« 10 points pour Serpentard pour avoir su épeler le mot vide. »murmura Remus**

**« Tu as dit quelque chose Lupin? »demanda férocement Serverus.**

**« Non..., ....non, t...tu ..as raison la boîte est vide. »bégaya le Loup-Garou**

**Serverus approuva de la tête puis reporta son attention sur son mari en lui jetant la boîte sur son nez. Il repartit en faisant virevolter les pans de sa robe.**

**Sirius reprit son souffle, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il eût retenu son souffle, devant l'apparition de son mari.**

**« Fiouuuuu...encore il était de bonne humeur. »prononça Patmol**

**« Je sais comment on devrait l'appeler: ****Soft****-Voldy, pas de torture physique ni meurtre, mais torture mentale garantie ou Mini Voldy. »songea Lunard en se frottant le nez**

**« Ne plaisante pas avec cela! »ordonna Sirius**

**« Ou bien Voldymini ou Voldy+ Serverus=Voldyrus. »rapporta sérieusement le Loup**

**« LUNARD! Dois-je te rappeler qu'on a un élève au fond du gouffre? »siffla Patmol**

**« Dois-je te rappeler que tu as un mari enceint qui veut absolument ses chocolats**_** Prestiges**_**? A ta place, j'irais les acheter. Quand il n'était pas enceint, il était insupportable, enceint il est exécrable! »avoua Remus**

**Sirius se leva prestement, enfila une veste, partit en claquant la porte. Le Maraudeur restant, sourit intérieurement, il avait réussi à se débarrasser de son ami.**

**« Bon, revenons à nos hyppo...griffs. »énonça Remus**

**Il remarqua que Mike avait quitté la pièce sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Remus se leva décidé d'aller à la bibliothèque , lire un bon ouvrage. **

**En traversant le couloir, il s'étonna du silence, ses sens de loup furent en alerte. Cela sentait la sueur, le sperme. Il fut surpris qu'il ne pût ouvrir la porte, divers sorts protégeant l'entrée. Hermione expliqua la situation avec férocité, tandis que sa maîtresse tentait de la calmer.**

**« Les jeunes et leur libido! Dans la bibliothèque, un lieu sacré de savoir! »se lamenta le Maraudeur**

_**Quatre heures plus tard**_

**Draco, endormi, se tenait dans les bras d' Harry, une cape courait leurs corps nus. Le Survivant fixait le plafond magique, les petits angelots souriaient vers lui, lançant des petites flèches. Il soupira de bonheur , déposa un baiser sur son front. Il se leva à contre coeur, mis son boxer, enveloppa son amant avec la cape. Il enleva tous les sorts, il sortit vérifiant qu'aucun de ses amis ne se cachaient. Harry se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre. La Nymphe ne s'était pas réveillée durant le trajet. Il le déposa dans le lit l'enveloppant de draps et de couverture. Il en profita pour faire un brin de toilette, avant de rejoindre son fiancé.**

**« Harry...Ne ...Pars ...Pas. »**

**« Tu es réveillé? »**

**«A moitié... Restons dans le lit... »**

**« Comme tu veux mon ange. »**

**Un peu plus loin un autre couple, sortait du placard. Blaise portait un Théo souriant mais endormi. Il n'eut pas la chance que son ami Harry, Hermione les stupéfia tous les deux. Elle s'était cachée avec son amante guettant leur sortie.**

**« Et un couple, un! »fanfaronna la Lionne**

**Pansy les fit léviter jusqu'à leur chambre où ils allaient subir l'interrogatoire de la Préfète des Gryffondors. La Serpentarde se délectait du spectacle, elle les déstupéfia.**

**« Non, mais tu es malade Hermione?! »cria Blaise**

**« Pas si fort, tu vas réveiller Théo. »conseilla Pansy**

**« Trop tard! »souffla ce dernier**

**Il s'étira, sourit vers Blaise avant de l'embrasser. Se rappelant que les filles furent présentes, il s'éloigna de son petit ami. Trop tard, elles avaient vu, par ailleurs, elles souriaient attendant une explication. Le jeune Théo n'eut d'autre choix que de tout avouer , cette mise en scène grotesque.**

**« Je le savais bien que vous ne pouviez vous passer l'un de l'autre. »énonça la Lionne**

**« Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit? On aurait pu vous couvrir. »prononça Pansy déçue**

**« Un mot: excitation. Théo voulait essayait quelque chose de nouveau. »confessa Blaise**

**Pansy et Hermione se regardèrent en secouant la tête. Blaise sortit de la chambre prétextant qu'il voulait se doucher avant de dîner, laissant son amant face aux deux furies.**

**« Alors, tu n'as pas honte de l'avoir fait dans un placard? Le pire, dans un placard de ton meilleur pote? »demanda Pansy**

**« Sérieusement, tu ne voulais pas que Mike soit au courant de votre réconciliation? »interrogea la Gryffondor**

**« Exact, j'ai envie que Blaise le voit sous son vrai jour. »siffla le Serpentard**

**« Cela me donne une idée. »sourit Hermione**

**Draco se réveilla vers 18h30 dans les bras de son aimé endormi. Il métamorphosa une bougie en appareil photo sorcier, il prit une photo malheureusement le flash réveilla Harry, qui lui prit l'objet. **

**« Tu photographies avec tes yeux non avec ce truc. »**

**« Mais tu étais si mignon. »**

**« Dray...pas mignon. Les petits sont mignons, les bébés sont mignons, or je suis ni petit ni un trotteur sur patte. Je suis s... »**

**« Sexy, irrésistible, magnifique et blablabla. A mes yeux, tu es et resteras mignon. »**

**Harry soupira, préférant abandonner la bataille. Ils se rhabillèrent, rejoignirent leurs amis au salon. Hermione lui donna une tape à l'épaule, le gronda de sa conduite irresponsable et obsessionnelle sur le sexe. Même si l'Elu argumentait que ce fût la faute de son petit ami. Draco présenta ses excuses, la Lionne le pardonna facilement.**

**« Je rêve, c'est lui me séduit et c'est moi qui prend? Où est la justice? Blaise et Théo ont quitté la salle»questionna Harry**

**« Je les ai grondés. Quitter la bibliothèque pour se faire un petit câlin. »rouspéta La Lionne**

**« Hermy, ils n'ont pas quitté la bibliothèque. »rectifia Pansy**

**« Peu importe! »cria son amante**

**Au moment où Draco allait parler, un elfe de maison les informa que le dîner fût servi dans la salle de fête. Tous se rendirent en ce lieu, plus ou moins heureux. Ils retrouvèrent Serverus déjà à table mangeant des petits fours, son mari essayant de le convaincre d'arrêter, Tonks et Remus qui discutaient avec James. Blaise, Pansy, Hermione, Théo et Mike étaient attablés selon les voeux de Lily. Elle plaça les derniers arrivants.**

**« Enfin vous voilà! Harry , tu n'as pas mis ton smoking. Tout le monde est sur son 31; et toi tu t'habilles de façon négligée. Le repas du réveillon enfin! »réprimanda Lily**

**En effet, les hommes étaient habillés d'un smoking, à part Serverus qui avaient troqué son habituel robe noire, pour une robe bleue marine. Hermione portait une robe rouge, Pansy une robe verte, serpentarde juste qu'au bout des ongles. Narcissa était vêtu d'une robe émeraude, Lily une robe bleu nuit, quant à Draco, il portait un ensemble rouge au dos on pouvait lire **_**Propriété d' Harry**_** en or. James avait secoué la tête. Tonks avait souri car apparemment seul la Nymphe ne fut au courant du petit d'ajout d' Harry.**

**« C'est le style Harry James Potter unique dans son genre. »fanfaronna son fils**

**« Je dirai style débauché: cheveux indisciplinés, tout comme l'élève. Chemise froissée , cravate mal serré, bref un gryffondor à l'état pur: pour faire simple, un homme de Néandertale »répondit Serverus**

**Harry jura en Fourchelangue pour que le Maître de Potion ne puisse comprendre. Les Maraudeurs lui lancèrent un regard à refroidir l'enfer. **

**Cependant, sa mère lui donna une tape à la tête et lui ordonna d'aller se changer. Il voulut que son fiancé l'accompagne pour l'aider à choisir son costume, Lily refusa catégoriquement, car connaissant son fils, cela se transformerait une séance câlin. Le Survivant Partit à contre coeur en transplantant, et revint dix minutes plus tard avec son smoking trois boutons de sa chemise blanche furent ouverts, cheveux encore plus débraillés que d'habitude.**

**« Bon je crois qu'on peut commencer...Portons un toast aux fianc... »dit James**

**« C'est quand qu'on mange? J'ai faim! Fais vite! »ordonna Serverus**

**« Avec tous les petits fours qu'il s'est enfilé, il a encore faim? Ce n'est pas un humain , c'est un ogre! »chuchota Théo à l'oreille de Pansy**

**Pansy sourit.**

**« Je disais avant que l'on nous interrompre. Portons un toast aux fiancés, au futur petit fils que j'accueillerai bientôt... »commença James**

**« Une minute James. Qui ne te dis pas que ce sera une petite fille? »interrompit Lily**

**« Ok. Je recommence...Portons un toast aux fiancés, à leur futur progéniture(regard vers sa femme), et.... »débuta James**

**« Santé à tous! Maintenant place aux hors d'oeuvres. »déclara Severus**

**Les Maraudeurs le fixèrent d'un regard torve à part Sirius qui tentait de calmer ses amis Vivement que le Maître de Potion accouche ce que la plupart des sorciers pensaient. Car si Serverus était un monstre sans coeur en tant normal, néanmoins supportable, la plupart des sorciers l'évitaient comme la peste. Peu oser lever le ton ou le réprimander. Il ne faut pas oublier que ce sorcier était un proche de Voldemort, un potioniste d'une grande qualité, un Maître dans la magie noire. Mieux ne valait pas trop l'embêter quand il n'était pas enceint , maintenant qu'il est en cet état, mieux valait courber l'échine, se faire petit.**

**Tous le regardaient , manger le foie gras et le saumon à une vitesse phénoménale. **

**« Severus ne mange pas trop de ces petites choses. »conseilla Tonks**

**« Le bébé les aime. »répondit-il**

**Tonks resta bouche bée comme les autres convives, la voix de Théo les fit sortir de leur stupéfaction.**

**« Demain, c'est ton anniversaire Drake,il faudrait qu'on t'organise quelque chose... »énonça le Serpentard**

**« Pas la peine. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut: un fiancé, une famille, un bébé en route que demander de plus? »questionna le blond**

**« Que le crapaud d' Ombrage s'en aille, que le Ministre Fudge démissionne avec le ministre Weasley. »prononça Pansy**

**« Il ne faut pas rêver. Ces trois là ce sont des mauvaises herbes, tu les enlèves , d'autres en repousse. »dit Mike**

**« J'en connais un autre qui fait partie de la mauvaise herbe. »siffla Harry en fixant Mike**

**Mike sursauta, puis porta son regard sur son assiette. Cette soirée ne s'annonçait pas du tout joyeuse pour lui. Tout d'abord, Blaise son ami de longue date qui prenait ses distances, ensuite les préfètes qui lui adressaient la parole que si elles se sentaient dans l'obligation de le faire. **

**Durant tout le dîner, Mike s'embêtait à observer le **_**couple le plus charmant n°1 **_**Draco et Harry, titre décerné par les lectrices de sorcières hebdo. Seul, Nymphodora eut un peu de compassion envers lui, discuta de ses études de médicomagie. Severus lui souhaita bien du courage.**

**En parlant de métier, Remus voulut entendre les idées de chaque élève.**

**« Je voudrais faire un métier où l'on gagne beaucoup d'argent, sans travailler. »fit Pansy**

**« Héritière d'une entreprise multinationale. Ah mais j'oubliai, Pansy c'est ce que tu es! »énonça Blaise**

**« A vrai dire , la plus part des sorciers qui ont été à Serpentard, sont des sorciers de vielles et grandes familles riches de Londres. Leurs enfants et leurs petits-enfants n'ont qu'un métier: hériter de la fortune de papa maman.»prononça Théo**

**« Quel brillant avenir. Mais tous ne sont pas nés de la cuisse de Jupiter. »rétorqua Draco**

**« Comment peut-on naître d'une cuisse?! Absurde! »cria Pansy**

**Hermione leva les yeux et les bras en l'air cherchant un appui divin face à la bêtise de sa petite amie.**

**« Être né de la cuisse de Jupiter est une expression moldue, comme né dans une cuillère en argent...(silence des Serpentard, les Potter sourit) ok...être né d'une licorne Ekoraff. »**

**« Ok, là comme cela c'est clair. »dirent les trio des Serpentards**

**« Vous exagérez! Depuis le temps que vous sortez avec des sorciers d'origine moldue , vous pourriez faire un effort de connaître un peu notre culture moldue! »gronda Lily**

**« Je connais des trucs moldus:e uh...la barbe à dada délicieux(la barbe à papa corrigea Hermione)**

**« Le nutella; j'avoue les moldus sont à des années lumières devant nous. Parce que le beurre de Bertie Crochue c'est infecte, mais cela se vend. »ajouta Blaise**

**« Champs Elysée, Oxford ****Street****, Faubourg Saint Honoré. »rêvassa Pansy**

**«Je sens que le porte feuille de ses parents souffrent. »murmura Lily à Tonks**

**Elle acquiesça de la tête.**

**« Sinon à part les magasins **_**hors de prix,**_**que connais-tu des moldus? »demanda Sirius**

**« Les moldus sont fascinants, ce qu'ils sont capable de faire sans magie: la calure non voirure non, la voiture mais c'est pénible. 3 heures dans la voiture pff! Quelle horreur! »reconnut Théo**

**« Les chansons sont bien meilleures que les nôtres. Ah avez-vous entendu la dernière de Rety Van Tel: **_**rends-moi mon chaudron sans lui je me sens con. **_**Vraiment ces paroles n'ont aucun sens! Et dire qu'il est numéro un en Angleterre, numéro 1 de la connerie oui. »siffla Blaise**

**« Attends il y a pire que cela: **_**la**__**danse**__**des**__**patacitrouille **_**des Sobpleureures. Je préfère vos chansons moldues. »confia Pansy**

**« Ne te réjouis pas trop vite Pansy, nous avons aussi nos faiblesses. »annonça Draco**

**« Enfin bref, il y a des fois où j'ai envie d'être un moldu d'autre un sorcier. Je veux dire , les moldus ne vivent pas cacher... »énonça tristement Théo**

**« Connaissez-vous l'histoire de Ella Hitzgerald? (tous firent non de la tête à part Serverus occupa à manger un énième morceau de dinde). Elle vécut au XIIIème siècle, ce fut la ministre de la magie à l'époque. Elle fut amoureuse d'un moldu, moldu qui partagea ses sentiments. Ella ne voulant cacher sa véritable nature, lui présenta le monde sorcier, la communauté, il fut émerveillé par notre monde. Il l'épousa hors ses parents étaient contre. Une femme qu'ils ne connaissaient rien, mais d'une grande beauté et fortune. Leur fils décida de vivre avec Ella dans le monde sorcier, pendant un an, ils n'eurent aucune nouvelle du couple. Jusqu'au jour où leur fils les invita à déjeuner. Ils vivaient dans un manoir, un peu comme le manoir Malefoy. Ces derniers se firent petits, lorsqu'ils virent leur fils, ils eurent la surprise de voir qu'un enfant un petit garçon se trouvait dans ses bras. Cependant, ce qui les étonnèrent, ce fut de voir leur belle fille, un bâton en main remettre un vase cassé à son état initial. Quant à leur petit fils, il s'amusait à faire voleter des objets autour de lui. Ella expliqua alors le monde sorcier, ils prirent peur les traitèrent de monstre, d'avoir ensorceler leur fils. Ce dernier chassa ses parents, ceux-ci dénoncèrent les sorciers. Et c'est comme cela que la chasse aux sorcières débuta dans le monde magique, ils les brûlèrent néanmoins, ce sort est obsolète et inefficace vous le savez. Ils tuèrent des femmes, enfants, créatures magiques. Pour arrêter ce massacre, Ella et plusieurs créatures magiques ont forgé une barrière magique, cependant, pour jeter ce sort un sacrifice humain est nécessaire. Ella se sacrifia, son mari ne supportant pas de vivre sans elle, l'a suivi dans l'au-delà. FIN. »termina Lunard**

**Les filles eurent une larme à l'oeil, Draco ne cacha pas sa peine en pleurant à chaude larme.**

**« Quelle histoire triste. Se sacrifier pour la communauté... »déclara Nymphodora**

**« Et son fils, qu'est-il devenu? »demandèrent Harry&Cie**

**« Il est devenu le premier Gynécomage homme de l'histoire. Il a laissé de nombreux ouvrages que les médecins utilisent encore jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il fut marié à une vampire Ecossia. Je ne sais comment il a réussi à dompter cette créature... »songea Lunard**

**« Pourquoi? » demanda Mike**

**« Les Vampires Ecossia sont des créatures très fières, peu de gens les ont aperçus. Contrairement aux autres vampires, ils n'ont pas besoin de boire du sang tout le temps. Ils peuvent manger ce que nous **_**humains **_**mangeons. Ce sont les sorciers qui ont en tombe amoureux, un peu comme le charme des Veelas. Cependant, les Vampires Ecossia ne se marie qu'entre eux ou à un puissant sorcier. Ils aiment dominer sur tous les terrains au sens propre comme au figuré. »expliqua James**

**« Bon assez parler de vampire, Ella Fitzgerald (Hitzgerald corrigea Sirius), c'est la veille de Noël. Tout le monde doit sourire. »sourit Narcissa**

**Sur ces bonnes paroles, la soirée se déroula sans incident majeur. Sirius raconta quelques anecdotes de sa jeunesse et sa famille. Serverus ne fit que s'empiffrer, lorsque James sur le ton de plaisanterie l'avait comparé à Goyle Senior, le Maître de Potion l'avait menacé de quelques sorts de son cru. **

**La soirée se passa relativement bien sans incident majeur. Théo avait proposé de jouer à cache-cache dans la maison en attendant minuit pour ouvrir les cadeaux, le dernier trouvé aurait droit à embrasser sur les lèvres la personne de son choix. Mike se proposa de compter, cela ne rassura en aucun Blaise qui ne pensait qu'à sauver les lèvres de son amant. Tous partirent se cacher dans le manoir. **

**Harry avait suivi Draco qui essayait de trouver une bonne cachette, tout d'un coup la Nymphe se sentit lever.**

**« Harry, on joue à cache-cache , tu n'es pas sensé me suivre. »**

**« Je t'ai trouvé, attrapé, je te garde et j'ai droit à ma récompense. »**

**Lorsqu'il voulut savoir de quoi il s'agissait, le Golden boy le caressa au niveau de son cou. Ce dernier soupira d'aise et se laissa entraîner dans sa chambre, en chemin ils croisèrent. Mike qui secoua la tête, mais se dit qu'il avait attrapé deux pour le prix d'un.**

**« Voyons voir si j'étais Pansy où je me cacherais à part dans un magasin de luxe. Bon pas la bibliothèque, ce n'est pas son genre. »déclara Mike**

**Il dirigea vers la serre, ils trouva les parents d' Harry dansant un slow langoureux. Il se dépêcha de quitter les lieux. Il alla vers le petit salon où il vit Remus et Nymphodora s'embrassaient tels des adolescents de 14-15 ans.**

**Décidément, Mike ne tombait que sur des couples, il espéra de ne pas croiser son ancien directeur de maison avec Sirius. Il eut un frisson en y pensant. Mike arpenta le manoir, à la fin il demanda l'aide des elfes qui lui indiqua que Théo se trouvait dans la salle de musique. Il s'y précipita ignorant qu'il fût suivi par quelqu'un.**

**Une fois arrivé, il chercha du regard Théo qu'il trouvât cacher derrière un piano à queue. Il avança vers lui, tapota l'épaule. Le Serpentard se retourna si vite qu'il faillit tomber, il se releva , s'épousseta.**

**« Bon , tu m'as trouvé, suis-je le dernier? »**

**« Non, à vrai dire le troisième. J'ai vu Draco et Harry passés sous mes yeux. Mais bon, là n'est pas la question. On est enfin seul. »**

**Mike se rapprocha de Théo de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse s'échapper de son emprise. Leurs torses se touchaient, chacun pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre.**

**« A quoi joues-tu? »demanda Théo**

**« Tu verras. »**

**Suite à cela, il s'empara des lèvres du Serpentard. Surpris, ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et tenta de se débattre , malheureusement, Mike lui maintenait fermement ses poignets. Ce fut ce moment là que choisi Blaise pour marquer sa présence. Il se rapprocha du couple, posa une main ferme sur l'épaule droite de son futur ex meilleur ami. Il l'éloigna de son amant puis lui donna un coup de poing. Jamais Blaise n'usait ses mains pour attaquer quelqu'un, ses yeux lançaient un regard mortel. Mike n'eut à peine le temps de se relever qu'il se prenait un autre coup de poing, cette fois-ci du gauche.**

**« Et dire que je te faisais confiance...embrasser mon Théo... »**

**Plus il parlait, plus il donnait des coups à Mike. Théo lança un SONORUS cherchant de l'aide d'une quelconque personne.**

**Alertés par les cris les adultes arrivèrent avec les Préfètes, Draco et Harry se joignirent au groupe en dernier en réajustant leurs habits. Cette troupe ne perturba en aucun cas Blaise, qui donnait des coups de pieds dans le ventre de sa victime. Hermione hésita à approcher , ce Blaise lui faisait peur.**

**« Faites quelque chose, arrêtez-le! »cria Lily**

**Sirius et Remus empoignèrent Blaise, tandis que James aida Mike à se relever. Cornedrue constata que le Serpentard n'y était pas aller de main morte: lèvres fendues, un oeil au beurre noir, le poignet cassé. **

_**Le plan fut un succès total bien plus que je l'espérais; n'empêche ne pas se frotter à Blaise et Harry quand ils sont en colère. **_**songea Pansy**

**James appela par poudre de cheminette Madame Pomfresh, elle s'attendait à soigner encore un Harry, quelle ne fût sa surprise , lorsqu'elle vit l'état de Mike Learders. Elle rouspéta, cependant, elle ne demanda pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Une fois soigné Mike avertit ses parents par cheminette qu'il passera Noël en leur compagnie. Blaise prit plaisir à préparer ses affaires. Il partit sans dire au revoir. Lily et Narcissa grondèrent Blaise pour son comportement immature. Toutefois, la Serpentarde le félicita pour son superbe coup droit. Serverus avait désapprouvé la bagarre moldue, il fallait se battre en duel sorcier, néanmoins, il ajouta 10 points à Serpentard pour avoir réduire en miette un être insignifiant et 10 points de nouveau pour l'avoir diverti. Il partit en faisant virevolter les pans de sa robe.**

**« La vie est injuste, si c'était moi qui me battait contre Mike, j'aurais écopé des points en moins et des heures de retenues. »souffla Harry à l'oreille de Sirius**

**« Laisse, il attend un enfant, il est exécrable, sautes d'humeur. »répondit Sirius**

**« Je dirais qu'il est enceint depuis ma venue à Poudlard pour qu'il soit aussi désagréable. » siffla Harry**

**« Harry, Le professeur de potion est comme cela et il restera ainsi. La priorité c'est Théo. »avertit la Nymphe qui se précipita vers lui.**

**A ses côtés se trouvait son amant qui l'embrassait.**

**« Hermione , le plan a marché! »sourit Théo**

**Harry se sentit perdu face au comportement du Serpentard, tout comme Blaise. Face à ces regards hagards, Pansy leur expliqua le plan tordu d' Hermione. Elle répéta plusieurs fois que c'était l'idée de sa petite amie, parce que Blaise commençait à s'énerver de plus en plus. **

**« Théo...Si j'étais toi, je fuirais. »menaça Blaise**

**Théo sortit un cri peu masculin avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Zabini attendit trois secondes avant de poursuivre son amant pour le punir comme il se doit.**

**Les vacances se déroulèrent relativement bien, sans incident majeur à part que les jumeaux avaient pris peur lorsqu' Hagrid s'était déguisé en Père Noël pour leur apporter les présents. Les petits l'avaient stupéfié et s'étaient réfugiés dans les bras de leur parents. Incident qui ne fit rire que Serverus. Tous avaient profité de ces vacances pour prendre des résolutions( résolutions que personne ne tient jusqu'à la fin du mois avait précisé Pansy). Hermione s'était promise d'être plus relaxée( pas pour la période d'examen), Pansy de passer moins de temps dans les boutiques(elle va chaque année à Paris les vacances d'été aux galeries Lafayette), Blaise d'essayer de ne pas sauter sur Théo , Théo idem, connaissant leur caractère ce serment sera brisé dès le soir même. Quant à Harry, de travailler un peu plus ses potions, c'était la même résolution que l'année dernière et l'année d'avant de l'année d'avant...**

**Pas de progrès certes mais il écoutait un peu plus. Draco se promit d'être moins timide ce qui avait fait rire sa mère.**

**Noël aussi fut une fête spéciale pour la Nymphe, son anniversaire. Pour la première fois de sa vie , il avait fêté pour la première fois son anniversaire entouré d'amis.**

**Le meilleur fut lors qu'il fêtât la nouvelle année avec eux et connut les parents de ses amis. Quel hasard pour Narcissa de retrouver ses patrons. En effet, notre Narcissa n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement entre Hermione Granger et ses employeurs. Il sourit en faisant sa valise.**

**« Dray dépêche-toi de descendre un elfe prendra ta valise. »cria Harry**

**Il se hâta de rejoindre son fiancé qui attendait dans la voiture. Il l'embrassa pour éviter les questions habituelles 'où étais-tu?', 'qu'est-ce que tu faisais?'.**

**Le trajet sembla court. Arrivés à la gare King'sCross, ils dirent au revoir à leurs proches , s'engouffrèrent à la voie 9 ¾ . Hermione et Pansy partirent dans le compartiment des Préfets, tandis que Blaise et Théo restèrent avec Harry et son fiancé. Draco profita du voyage pour dormir.**

**« Quelle année! »soupira Théo**

**« Théo, ce n'est pas encore fini. »contra Harry**

**« Pour moi si, en mars on a nos premières épreuves, c'est Histoire de la magie, Divination, Vie Moldue, soins aux créatures magiques. Ce sont les matières les plus simples. Après viens la partie chiante: potions, surtout que j'aie entendu que les potionistes sont à peu prêt comme Snape. »avoua Théo**

**« Partial? »demanda Blaise**

**« Non , sadique, je crois que c'est un poste maudit un peu comme les DCFM, tous les profs sont aigris. »frissonna Théo**

**« DCFM c'est facile, magie sans baguette, runes, arithmancie, introduction à la médicomagie, ça c'est difficile. »confessa Blaise**

**« Heureusement qu'on a une amie comme Hermione qui nous a fait cravacher non réviser nos matières. Le problème c'est Drake, il est dangereux de pratiquer la magie dès le 4ème mois. »énonça Harry inquiet**

**Ce fut à ce moment que la Belle au bois dormant se réveilla. Il sourit réclama un câlin ce qu'il fit immédiatement.**

**« Dis-moi Dray, as-tu pensé aux ASPICS? »demanda Harry**

**« Oui, je les passerai plus tôt, dès la rentrée sauf Histoire de la Magie, Runes, Arithmancie, Vie Moldue. Ils ont inversé pour moi exceptionnellement, car le ministère sait qu'à partir du 4ème mois, la magie est à proscrire pour moi. Comment ils ont su que je portais la vie? C'est ce que vous vous demandez. Les lois sur les créatures magiques, ils surveillent surtout les êtres dits dangereux, je dois me plier à la loi, en échange je leur ai demandé de ne pas ébruiter cela. »exposa la Nymphe**

**« Hn. C'est un miracle que les journaux ne l'ont pas su pendant les vacances. 2 semaines sans scoop sur Harry Potter c'est du jamais vu. Et puis s'il y a u endroit où les secrets sont les moins tenus c'est à Poudlard. »finit Théo**

**Arrivés au château, plusieurs élèves pointèrent du doigt le blond ou le fixait pour le plus grand malheur du Survivant. Lorsqu'ils franchirent les portes de la Grande Salle, tous les élèves arrêtèrent de parler: un silence de mort, seul les pas résonnèrent. Ils s'assirent à la table des Lions, la première à parler fut la reine des commères et rumeurs les plus folles à Poudlard nommée Lavande.**

**« C'est vrai? »**

**« Qu'est qui est vrai? Que la Terre est ronde, oui. Que la Terre tourne autour du Soleil, oui. Que..... »commença Hermione**

**« Je ne te parle pas de ça petite idiote, on s'en fiche de tout ça. »répondit lavande**

**Pansy retint sa Lionne de lui bondir dessus.**

**« Sois plus clair, car nous ne te comprenons pas un mot. Car vois-tu si un Serpentard est un être doué d'une intelligence supérieur, il ne comprend pas le baragouinement, et les phrases trop succinctes. »exposa Blaise**

**Lavande lui lança un regard noir ce qui ne le fit pas fléchir.**

**« Draco, c'est vrai que tu attends un bébé? »**

**Cette phrase le fit sursauter, Harry passa un bras autour de lui pour le protéger de cette vorace. Elle sortit un numéro spécial de la Gazette des sorciers**

**Harry Potter, futur papa**

_**Comme vous le savez Harry James Potter est fiancé à Draco Lucius Angel Malefoy depuis le début de l'année, quelle ne fût pas la surprise que en plus d'être fiancé, notre Sauveur assure sa descendance. Fils du mangemort Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Black, il est né Nymphe. Les Nymphes ne pratiquent plus la magie dès le 4ème mois. Ont-ils pensé aux ASPICS?, mes chers lecteurs seraient-ils inconscients de l'importance d'un enfant? **_

**L'article continuait à raconter des horreurs et des inepties sur le blond qui avait dû mal à retenir ses larmes. Dans d'autres magazines, certains soutenaient le couple. Pour finir, le ministère de la Magie avait envoyé à Poudlard Mademoiselle Ombrage, trois Gynécomages et Sages-femmes pour encadrer Draco. C'était la procédure obligatoire, que Madame Pomfresh ne partageait pas, du l'avis de ce ministère. **

**« Qu'est-ce -que...Vous...Me voulez...? »demanda Draco**

**« Toucher ton ventre. »s'écria Lavande**

**Pansy lâcha le pichet de jus de citrouille.**

**« Si cela peut te faire plaisir...Mais il n'y a rien de rond. »expliqua Draco en s'essuyant les yeux**

**Elle toucha son ventre excitée puis d'autres filles se levèrent pour faire de même. L' Elu apprécia moyennement que toutes ces mains se baladent sur son corps, il prit son fiancé et embrassa ses lèvres.**

**« Le spectacle est terminé. »déclara Hermione**

**Tous se rassirent mais posèrent mille et une questions au blond sur sa grossesse. Le fan club officiel d' Harry et de Draco avait déjà acheté des grenouillères et hochets.**

**« Dray n'est pas le seul à être enceint, nous avons aussi notre professeur de potion. »exposa Théo**

**« Es-tu fou ou tu as perdu l'esprit?C'est Snape, bon sang, Snaaape, S.n.a.p.e. Ce n'est pas un ange ce type, c'est Belzébuth. Et puis il n'a pas 16 ans lui, il n'est pas mignon , il est effrayant. »chuchota Seamus à l'oreille de Théo**

**Ce fut dans une ambiance bonne enfant que le dîner se déroula à Poudlard, malgré la présence. **

**Au centre de ville de Londres, Narcissa prenait une tasse de chocolat viennois en compagnie de Karl qui lui parlait de son enfance, son mariage raté, son ex-femme.**

**« Assez parler de moi, Narcissa, ton tour. »**

**« Mmh pas ici, viens on rentre. »**

**En bon gentleman, il paya l'addition et la raccompagna chez elle. L'ex-Lady lui proposa un verre de whisky Pur Feu. Il regretta d'avoir accepté, ce qui fit rire la blonde.**

**« L'alcool sorcier n'est pas ton fort. »**

**« Je prendrai un verre d'eau. C'est charmant. »**

**Narcissa discuta avec Karl pendant une heure , avisant l'heure 23h15, il se leva cependant Narcissa le retint par la main, lui chuchota un faible reste. Il accepta, Karl la regarda droit dans ses yeux, avant de poser les lèvres sur les siennes. Une main s'égara sous le pull, une autre sous une chemise. Petit à petit, des vêtements gisaient sur le sol, bientôt ils se retrouvèrent en tenue d'Adams et Eve. Seul, les rayons de la lune permettait de distinguer les deux corps unis dans la nuit.**

**Le Lendemain, Karl fut le premier à se réveiller, il observa ce corps nu qu'il eût plaisir à goûter temps de fois dans la nuit. Il caressa ses cheveux blonds, elle ronronna à sa grande surprise et se rapprocha de la source de chaleur. Il continua les câlins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre ses yeux.**

**« Bonjour. »**

**« Bonjour. »**

**« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi Narcissa. Veux-tu m'épouser? »**

**« HEIN?! »**

**Elle se leva du lit emportant le drap avec elle.**

**« Veux-tu m'épouser? »**

**A suivre**

**Review ? ^_^`**

**Eh oui, je sais je coupe au bon moment, c'est comme les pubs à la télé. Je sais ça énerve^^Je n'ai pas eu internet pendant un mois, désolé pour le retard.**

**Petite question qui revient souvent: combien de chapitre y' aura-t-il pour cette histoire? Franchement je ne sais pas-_-`pas trente c'est sûr *.*!**

**bise**

**Merci aux reviewers anonymes**

**Merci à ma merveilleuse bêta**

**Spicy Marmelade **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre XVII : Problèmes en perspective**

**Narcissa se pinça la joue. Karl la regarda droit dans les yeux, murmura la question encore une fois. La blonde s'assit sur le bord du lit mollement , réfléchissant à vive allure. Le jeune homme se rapprocha et l'enlaça par derrière ce qui la fit sursauter.**

**« Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre tout de suite. »**

**« On se connaît depuis sept mois et on se fréquente depuis trois semaines...c'est soudain... »**

**« Narcissa , crois-tu au coup de foudre? Je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès que je t'aie vu. Je me fiche que tu sois une sorcière, un lutin ou autre. »**

**« Je n'ai pas avoué à mon fils que nous sortions ensemble...Il... »**

**« Stop, calme-toi. Je n'ai même pas de bague...je voudrais juste que tu y réfléchisses. Je t'aime. »**

**L'ex-lady Malefoy se retourna pour l'embrasser, ce dernier la serra dans ses bras.**

**« J'ai l'impression que tu agis comme une petite fille, c'est cela qui fait ton charme. »**

**Elle sourit doucement sans pour autant se retourner.**

**« J'ai ...durant mon enfance, je faisais tout ce dont on me demandait de faire. Je n'avais jamais dit mon avis ou encore personne ne me demandait mon avis. A 16 ans, mon père m'a présenté mon mari Lucius Malefoy, un bon parti soi-disant. J'étais juste un objet rien de plus. »**

**« Narcissa, si tu ne veux pas... »**

**« C'est compliqué...Je ne peux pas encore accepter. »**

**« C'est non? »**

**« J'ai dit que je ne **_**pouvais**_** pas e**_**ncore**_** accepter...cela ne signifie pas non. »**

**Karl se leva , la força à s'allonger sur le lit, et se mit au-dessus d'elle. Il resta ainsi pendant deux minutes à observer ses yeux, son visage, et ses rougeurs. Ses lèvres se dirigèrent vers sa nuque lorsqu'une sonnerie de portable se fit entendre, il râla néanmoins, il sortit du lit pour prendre son mobile, il vit un numéro puis fronça les sourcils, toutefois il décrocha.**

**« Allô...Oui ...Tu déranges....Je suis occupé...Si on peut se voir...Non, je suis occupé...Je préférais que tu ne me rappelles plus...Bien au revoir... »**

**Il raccrocha, jeta son portable sur le sol, il se cassa. Ensuite, Karl alla dans les bras de Narcissa.**

**« Cela ne va pas? Le coup de fil... »**

**« Ex-femme ou plutôt une amie de mon ex-femme qui me téléphone, depuis que je suis célibataire, elle me.. »**

**« Propose des licornes énixia? C'est cela? »**

**« Hein?! »**

**« Elle te drague? On dit cela dans le monde sorcier, quand une personne te fait du rentre dedans je crois que c'est l'expression moldue. »**

**« Oui, on va dire ça. »**

**« Oh ton portable est cassé. Laisse-moi faire. »**

**Elle prit sa baguette qui était posée sur la table de chevet, murmura un ACCIO au téléphone et lança le sort de REPARO. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, l'objet fut à son état d'origine sans une égratignure, ce qui surprit Karl. Il prit l'objet, l'examina sur tous les côtés. **

**« Incroyable ! »**

**« C'est magique. »**

**Avisant l'heure 8h40, il jura déclara à son amante qu'il fût en retard, il embrassa rapidement, puis se précipita sous la douche, pendant que Narcissa mit un peignoir et prépara un petit-déjeuner, quelques tartines et du café accompagné d'un verre de jus d'orange. Il sortit habillé de son costume de la veille, une veste/pantalon bleu marine avec une chemise blanche et une cravate raillée/bleue clair. Il se recoiffa vite fait, mangea quelques tartines , but son jus et son café. Karl lui dit au revoir, embrassa sa joue et sortit de la maison sans savoir qu'il fût observé par une tierce personne.**

**Narcissa prit son temps pour déjeuner, se doucher, choisir ses vêtements et les enfiler. Elle avait opté pour une tenue décontractée mais sérieux: un pull col roulé noir, une jupe écossaise, des collants noirs et des bottes à talons ni trop haut ni trop bas. Elle prit son imperméable. Au moment où, elle ouvrit la porte elle eut la désagréable visite de sa voisine commère numéro deux, femme au foyer Madame Kingsbury. Une femme qui guettait tout ce que faisait Narcissa depuis son arrivée. Madame Kingsbury était une femme aux cheveux châtains, yeux bruns, de forte poitrine la femme la plus jolie du quartier mais surtout la plus riche. Son mari était un grand PDG d'une quelconque entreprise . Néanmoins, depuis l'arrivée de Madame Malefoy et de son fils, les hommes avaient tendance à loucher sur la belle et sexy blonde. Elle se força à sourire face à cette pimbêche qui ne venait que pour des ragots.**

**« Madame Kingsbury, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite? Je suis pressée, je dois aller au travail. »**

**« N'est-ce pas Monsieur Hopelmann qui sortait de votre maison? Hier soir, je me suis inquiétée , je ne vous voyais pas rentrer j'ai attendu et je vous ai aperçue avec Monsieur Hopelmann. Vous sortiez de sa voiture. »**

**Narcissa soupira, ferma la porte et se dirigea vers l'arrêt de l'autobus qui se trouvait à cent mètres plus loin de la maison. Madame Kingsbury la suivit.**

**« Hélène, je peux vous appeler Hélène? (elle approuva de la tête) Connaissez-vous le terme de **_**vie privée**_**? Je n'ai pas à vous raconter ni à vous justifier ce que je fais. »**

**« Ne soyez pas sur la défensive. Karl et vous tous les deux hier soir, il repart ce matin avec les mêmes habits de la veille...Cela risque de s'ébruiter. »**

**Le bus arriva, Narcissa remercia tous les saints sorciers de ce trajet court, ainsi cette commère allait rentrer chez elle. Toutefois, cette dernière prit le bus pour le plus grand malheur de l'ex-Lady.**

**« Me suivez-vous Hélène? »**

**« Pas du tout. Il se trouve que mon mari organise une soirée pour son entreprise, je dois m'acheter une nouvelle robe. »**

**« Ah je vois. »**

_**C'est le genre de soirée où la femme ne sert que de décoration, sachant que les enfants sont plus mis en avant. Exactement, le genre de soirée que mon mari affectionnait. Je la plains, je parie même que son mari a une amante, Hélène doit en avoir un aussi . On les voit rarement ensemble. Ah elle me parle.**_

**« Narcissa, je disais que vous avez choisi un bon parti, un avocat. Vous couchez ensemble? »**

**La blonde ne répondit pas à la question et descendit du bus. Toutefois, celle-ci la suivit jusqu'à l'immeuble.**

**« Je vous invite à la soirée, cela aura lieu demain à 20h tenue correcte exigée. »**

**« Je ne serai pas libre. Je vous présente mes excuses, je ne peux assister à une si merveilleuse soirée. »**

**Elle entra dans le bâtiment déposa sa veste, mis sa blouse, se lava les mains. A son poste, elle trouva Madame Granger qui buvait un thé au citron. Elle s'excusa de son retard.**

**« Si tu es en retard, c'est que cela cache un mec! Instinct féminin. »**

**« Hein? »**

**« Je veux tout savoir, notre patient nous a avertis qu'il aurait du retard. Alors qui est-ce? Comment-il s'appelle? Qu'est-ce qui fait dans la vie?Blond, Brun, cheveux noirs, châtains?Allez vide ton sac! »**

**Narcissa soupira discrètement. **

**Dans le monde sorcier, Harry s'évertuait à éloigner les filles qui se précipitait pour toucher le ventre encore plat de son fiancé. Heureusement, les garçons n'osaient pas s'approcher au risque de réveiller le lion qui dort en lui. De plus, les médicomages du gouvernement surveillaient les moindres faits et gestes du couple. Leur seul échappatoire face à tout ce rafus, fut les cours. Harry en venait à souhaiter qu'il y ait plus de leçons dans la journée, ce qui étonna ses amis.**

**A midi, ce fut la même cirque , toutes les filles observaient le blond mangeait des frites, d'autres lui avaient préparé un panier-repas, que Draco acceptait.**

**« Dray, tu es **_**mon**_** fiancé n'est-ce pas? »**

**« Oui Harry, mais je ne pouvais ne pas accepter ce panier repas. Elle a passé du temps à le faire. »**

**« Et si je t'en faisais un , tu ne mangerais plus jamais un autre que le mien?»**

**Draco sourit approuva de la tête et sortit de table pour se rendre chez l'infirmière Pomfresh.**

**« Oy , oy, Harry toi cuisiner, tu ne sais pas cuisiner, c'est impossible. »déclara Blaise en agitant sa fourchette**

**« Cuisiner ce n'est pas sorcier. »répondit Harry**

**« Quel jeu de mot stupide. »souffla Hermione**

**« Et puis impossible n'est pas Potter. Si j'ai réussi à vaincre Voldy, ce n'est pas une gazière qui m'aura. Hahahahaha »fanfaronna Harry.**

**« Harry, je m'inquiète pour ta santé mentale. »avoua Théo**

**« Harry, tu ne sais pas faire un oeuf dur. »exposa Pansy**

**« Toi non plus, je ne t'ai jamais vu dans une cuisine. J'ai une idée on a qu'à apprendre tous les deux. »expliqua Harry**

**« Si, il suffit de demander à un elfe de maison, ils sont là pour ça! »affirma fièrement la préfète des Serpentards**

**Hermione leva les bras appelant un quelconque dieu de l'aider.**

**A l'infirmerie, Draco se retrouvait en face de Madame Pomfresh qui lui posait quelques questions, sans la présence des médicomages envoyés par le ministère. **

**« Draco, il faudrait que tu manges un peu plus équilibré, je t'ai observé de loin...Mange des légumes, de la viande et des fruits...Les bonbons au petit déjeuner accompagné d'un verre de coca cola...C'est du n'importe quoi. »**

**« Oui...Au fait quand est-ce que je pourrai voir mon bébé? »**

**« Pas avant le 4ème mois. »**

**« Sinon pour tes ASPICS, est-ce que tu t'en sors? »**

**« J'ai ma première épreuve aujourd'hui ce matin même...Je peux vous confier quelque chose? (elle approuva de la tête), pensez-vous que nous ferions de bons parents Harry et moi? »**

**« Absolument...Je n'ai jamais Harry aussi heureux et épanoui jusqu'à votre arrivée. De plus, pour mon plus grand bonheur je ne l'ai pas vu à l'infirmerie depuis le début de l'année. »**

**Madame Pomfresh en profita pour conter quelques anecdotes sur Harry et ses amis. Il resta pendant trente minutes jusqu'à ce que son fiancé vienne le chercher pour aller ensemble au cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Cette année Hagrid avait eu la merveilleuse idée que des bébés panthères ailés de Bulgarie. Malheureusement, contrairement aux panthères normales, ces dernières vous crachaient du feu , pour finir, il ne fallait absolument pas les regarder droit dans les yeux au risque de se retrouver pétrifier. Pour cela tous, tous les élèves portaient des lunettes de protection. **

**« Ne sont-ils pas mignons? »demanda Hagrid en chatouillant le ventre d'une panthère.**

**Les élèves reculèrent tous d'un pas.**

**« N'ayez pas peur, ils ne vous feront aucun mal. »encouragea Hagrid**

**Cependant, cela eut l'effet inverse, les élèves reculèrent un peu plus.**

**« Il ne pense jamais à Neville, c'est un maladroit de première. »chuchota Pansy à Draco**

**« Mettez-vous par groupe de deux et choisissez une panthère. »ordonna Hagrid**

**Naturellement chaque couple s'associa, à part Hermione qui préféra se mettre avec Neville pour éviter toute catastrophe. Théo et Blaise choisirent une femelle au pelage noir, Hermione et Neville prirent un mâle au pelage gris, Harry et Draco prirent la seule panthère au pelage aussi blanc que de la neige, Pansy et un Serpentard du nom de Jean-Sébastien de Saint Angelot choisirent une panthère au pelage couleur crème.**

**« Bien je vois que vous avez tous un animal. Il est nécessaire de récupérer la bave de cette adorable petite chose. La bave est sera très utile pour votre cours de botanique. »**

**Aussitôt Neville adopta une autre attitude, prenant son courage à deux mains caressa le petit félin qui miaula. Hermione resta à côté baguette en main au cas où un quelconque incident se produisait. Théo et Blaise réussirent à prendre la bave de la panthère, sans trop de difficulté. Quant à Harry, l'animal ne quittait pas son fiancé et avait pris en grippe notre Survivant. Draco s'amusait à le cajoler sous les yeux meurtriers de l'Elu qui pensait déjà à le stupéfier. **

**« N'est-il pas adorable Harry? »**

**« Mouais bof... »**

**« Aide-moi à récolter un peu de bave. »**

**« A condition que ce truc me laisse approcher. »chuchota le Survivant**

**Blaise posa une main sur son épaule en signe de compassion**

**« Hé, si cela peut te rassurer, ton bébé voudra avoir Drake pour lui tout seul. »murmura Blaise**

**Il s'enfuit avant qu' Harry ne le fusille du regard en lui promettant une douce torture comme il savait les faire. Au moment où le Golden Boy se rapprocha du félin , la Nymphe récupéra la bave en le caressant le museau. Draco lui expliqua que les Nymphes était doté d'un don pour apprivoiser les animaux les plus dangereux. Harry se garda de s'énerver contre lui, en lui demandant pourquoi il ne l'avait pas dit plus tôt. Le blond serra l'animal et le tendit à Harry qui se fit uriner, ce qui fit rire les Serpentards et quelques Gryffondors. L' Élu fit un sourire à vous glacer le sang, tous arrêtèrent de rire en un instant. Il lança un sort nettoyant la tâche d'urine, et redonna l'animal à Hagrid tout en gardant ce sourire froid. A la fin du cours, les élèves partirent tendus.**

**Le Prince des Lions marcha en tête , tenant la main du blond qui lui souriait. Ses amis le suivirent à une certaine distance. Ils se rendirent au cours d' Histoire de la Magie où la Nymphe en profita pour dormir avant l'heure du repas.**

**Après le dîner, Draco se rendit seul à l'appartement, direction le lit pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Quant à Harry et ses amis ,ils se dirigèrent vers la salle sur demande qui se métamorphosa en une cuisine tout équipé. Les Serpentards peu habitués à cet endroit, regardèrent avec émerveillement les meubles et les objets. **

**« Qu'est ce que c'est Hermione? »**

**« Un fouet. »soupira La Lionne**

**« Un fouet? Je pensais que c'était une corde que les moldus utilisent pour leur jeux sexuels, mais bon s'ils utilisent aussi cette chose pour leur jeu...Je me demande comment on... »déclara Blaise**

**« Blaise, Blaise, Blaise mon petit Blaise. Ceci est un fouet de cuisine et non ton...Ta...La chose que tu décrivais. Les moldus n'utilisent pas **_**ce fouet**_** pour éveiller leur appétit sexuel. »exposa Hermione**

**Blaise se tut cependant il examina l'objet sous toutes les formes. Hermione lui ré-expliqua avec une certaine pointe d'agacement. Pendant ce temps, Pansy s'assit dans un coin et sortit sa lime à ongle, tout comme Théo qui s'assit près d'elle sortit le journal de Poudlard. Il alla directement dans la rubrique spéciale consacrez au couple n°1 de du château Draco et Harry, l'Elu fut effaré face au comportement de son ami Serpentard. Ce dernier savait qu'il détestait plus que tout ce torchon de bêtise. **

**« Je le lis pour ma culture personnelle. »répondit Théo face aux yeux meurtriers du Survivant**

**« Culture Personnelle? A quoi ça te sert de savoir (il arrache le journal des mains du Serpentard) que **_**Draco a un penchant pour les fraisiers, Harry est en ce moment **__**un maniaque obsédé par son fiancé et qu'il faut se tenir à distance au risque de vous retrouver à l'infirmerie comme Terry Bootley**__**?!! **_**»cria Harry**

**« C'est vrai tu as été violent pour ce coup-ci. »reconnut Pansy en se limant les ongles**

**« C'est de sa faute! (Théo lève les yeux) Il n'avait pas à approcher en rougissant comme une jeune fille en fleur et lui dire **_**tiens, je t'ai préparé des cookies, j'espère que tu les aimeras**_**. J'avais envie de gerber, c'était si poufsoufflien! »se plaignit Harry**

**« Harry, c'est normal. Sa maison c'est Poufsouffle. »contra Théo**

**« Bon, lorsque vous aurez cessez vos enfantillages, auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'écouter un temps soit peu? »exposa Hermione**

**Tous lui présentèrent des excuses plus ou moins. Elle commença son cours, présentant les différents accessoires, instruments et machines. Puis, elle leur proposa une recette simple à exécuter l'oeuf dur. Tout de suite Pansy, prit l'oeuf et le mit dans le four à micro onde(chers lecteurs ne le faites surtout pas~_~`). Théo lui sortit sa baguette et lança le sort de réchauffement, quant à Blaise il mit son oeuf dans le four. Harry prudent, observait son oeuf.**

**« Pansy, Blaise, Théo, non ! Non! Non! Et re-non! »cria Hermione**

**Mais il fut trop tard les oeufs explosèrent. **

**« Heureusement que je ne l'aie pas mis dans le four. »souffla Harry soulagé**

**Hermione mit ses index sur les tempes en se massant et fit quelques exercices de relaxation.**

**« Calme, je suis dans une prairie, c'est le calme. Zen. Inspire .Expire. »**

**«Hermione, tu es dans une cuisine. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as respiré au cours de potion mais il faut que tu arrêtes. »s'inquiéta Pansy en posant la main sur son épaule.**

**Après une bonne journée de travail, Narcissa prit le bus pour rentrer chez elle. Elle eut la visite désagréable d'Hélène et deux agents du monde sorcier: deux femmes en tailleur noir et chemise blanche**

**« Bonsoir Madame Malefoy. Pourrions-nous discuter un instant? »demanda une des deux femmes.**

**« Oui, je vous en prie... »répliqua Narcissa**

**« Y' a t-il un quelconque problème Narcissa? Je peux vous aider. » affirma Hélène**

**« Je me passerai de votre aide merci bien. Vous devriez vous occupez de votre soirée. »répondit sèchement l'ex-Lady**

**Elle rentra rapidement suivi des deux femmes. Narcissa prépara du thé et quelques biscuits. Elles prirent place au salon.**

**« Madame Malefoy, vous savez vous êtes dans notre collimateur. Nous sommes de la Commission Disciplinaire Sorcière: la CDS .Je suis Madame Patervey et mon associée Madame Fidget. Quelles sont vos rapports avec le moldu Karl Hopelmann? »demanda t-elle**

**Narcissa écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche.**

**« Avez-vous des relations sexuelles avec cet homme? »demanda son associée**

**« Comment vous... »**

**« Madame Narcissa Malefoy, vous êtes considérées comme étant marié non veuve de Lucius Malefoy. Connaissez-vous les lois? Apparemment non, à en juger par votre air hagard. Nous interdisons toute relation avec quelconque individu, car vous êtes la femme d'un mangemort dangereux. »expliqua Madame Patervey**

**« Je vois...Vous m'observez depuis le début? »**

**« Ce n'est pas un hasard si vous avez trouvé ce logement dans ce quartier moldu. Nous avons mis toutes les femmes de mangemort dans ce quartier. Femmes qui soit-dit en passant , déclaraient qu'elles n'étaient pas liées au Lord Noir, sachez que vous êtes surveillées dans votre maison, et vos voisins qui sont nos agents. »compléta Madame Fidget**

**« Vous...Vous... M'avez vu avec Karl... »**

**« Dites au revoir à ce Karl car dans trois jours il subira le sort d' OUBLIETTE. »**

**« Vous me dégoûtez, je ne savais pas que vous me haïssiez à ce point. Et cette Hélène, elle est aussi de votre agence? »cracha Narcissa**

**« Je vous ai dit que nos agents vous surveillaient. On vous a autorisé à revenir, ce n'est pas par gaïté de coeur. Votre fils qui se retrouve fiancé à notre Sauveur... Cette nouvelle est indigeste pour moi. Un être si pur lié à un ...Moins que rien...Heureusement que notre ministre avait mis en place ce système. »finit Madame Patervey**

**« sortez d'ici. »**

**« Pardon? »demanda Madame Fidget**

**« SORTEZ D'ICI, DEGAGEZ! »**

**Les deux dames se levèrent effrayées par la fureur de la blonde, elle partirent rapidement.**

**A nouveau seule, Narcissa s'allongea sur le canapé, déversa son chagrin en pensant à Karl. Elle repensa à son arrivée, l'acceptation de la communauté sorcière. Tout ceci n'était qu'une farce. Le ministre de la magie avait soigneusement préparé son accueil, il avait tout planifié. Il n'avait supporté les fiançailles du Survivant avec son fils, il avait essayé que son fils puissent contrôler son fils. Le communauté sorcière s'était transformée en quelque chose d'affreux. Quitter une vie où ils vivaient dans la peur que Lucius les retrouve et les torture, pour avoir une vie où le ministre les traquent et les surveillent. Elle appela un taxi et partit direction le Square Grimmault, sans se douter que quelqu'un la suivait. Dans le taxi, elle appela à son cousin qui accepta de l'héberger quelques temps. **

**Arrivé à destination, Narcissa pensa fortement au manoir, il apparut sous ses yeux. Sirius en bas de pyjama l'accueillit les bras ouverts. Au moment où, il allaient rentrer dans la demeure, Sirius remarqua des ombres, il sortit sa baguette lança l' EXPELLIAMUS. Ces derniers fuirent. Ils rentrèrent, Narcissa trouva Serverus en train de corriger des copies tout en mangeant du chocolat.**

**« Bonsoir Narcissa. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta venue? »questionna Serverus**

**Elle ne répondit pas , mais pleura dans les bras de son cousin. Sirius referma ses bras autour de sa taille sous l'oeil exaspéré de son mari. Il s'installèrent au salon où un elfe avait préparé de petits mets. Patmol demanda à Serverus de se coucher ce qu'il fit à contre coeur car il voulait entendre la conversation. **

**« On est seul. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? »**

**« Observée... »**

**« Hein? »**

**« Sirius, depuis le début de mon arrivée ce ministre me surveille mes moindres gestes! »**

**« Je ne comprends pas... »**

**La blonde lui raconta sa mésaventure quelques heures plus tôt. Sirius était choqué par la malveillance d' Arthur Weasley. Il était vrai que dans le passé Lucius l'avait humilié de la pire façon. Narcissa n'avait rien à voir avec la cruauté de son mari. Il accepta que sa cousine passe quelques temps dans la demeure familiale. Patmol se promit de mettre ses amis Maraudeurs au courant de sa situation.**

**« Repose-toi dans la chambre d'ami. Ne t'inquiètes pas Mamie Black ne hurle plus. Serverus s'en est occupé en jetant un sort de magie noire. Du coup, elle est figée à vie. »**

**Narcissa sourit.**

**Le lendemain au château Draco se réveilla et vit qu' Harry n'était pas là. Il appela plusieurs fois, ce dernier sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille. Draco se leva et le serra dans ses bras fortement.**

**« Ne me fais plus une peur pareille. J'aimerais que lorsque que je me lève tu sois à mes côtés. »**

**« Promis. C'est juste que hier soir j'étais trop fatigué pour prendre une douche. »**

**Le blond le regarda d'un air incompréhensif, puis il respira son odeur. Harry sentait le chocolat. Draco commença à lécher un téton. Le Prince des Lions se mordit les lèvres. Bientôt, les petites mains de la Nymphe se faufilèrent sous la serviette qui tomba par-terre.**

**« Dray ...Hm...On n'a pas trop le temps... »**

**«Rien qu'une minute...»**

**Harry céda face à la bouille d'ange que tirait son amant. Il glissa une main sous son pyjama en profita pour caresser ses tétons qui durcissaient un peu plus chaque seconde. Le blond rejeta la tête en arrière , entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser échapper un gémissement de plaisir. D'un geste habile et rapide, il enleva le haut; tandis que sa main droite taquinait son bas de pyjama.  
Draco embrassait son cou, ses petites mains se faufilaient dans ses cheveux en bataille. Harry le souleva et l'allongea dans le lit. Le Survivant en profita pour lécher son nombril et enlever le reste de ses habits. Il constata que le blond était en érection, quelques gouttes de semences s'échappaient.**

**« Tu es déjà dur...Pervers... »**

**« Ce n'est pas...Faute...C'est toi qui...Hmm... »**

**l'Elu avait englouti son intimité, ses mains malaxaient ses bourses. Il continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre et laisse entrer Hermione.**

**« Harry, Draco je vous aaaah...Je n'ai rien vu, rien vu , rien, strictement rien.»**

**Elle referma la porte, Draco se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise, il ne voulut plus sortir de la chambre. Quant à son fiancé, il se mit à maudire son amie. Harry s'habilla de façon négligée, cheveux en bataille, quatre boutons non boutonnés, une cravate mal mise. Il descendit de son appartement où il croisa Hermione qui présenta ses plus sincères excuses. Ensemble, ils allèrent dans la grande salle.**

**« Où est Draco? »demanda la Préfète des Lionnes**

**« A l'appartement. Il refuse de sortir car **_**il se sent mal et il s'excuse d'avoir eu un moment de débauche**_**. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit de te dire. »souffla Harry**

**« Toujours aussi adorable, cela donne juste envie de l'embêter un peu plus...(regard noir d' Harry) chose que je ne ferai en aucun cas. »déclara précipitamment la Gryffondor**

**« Bien. Au fait où est Pansy? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue avec elle? »questionna le Survivant**

**« Elle a reçue une ****énième**** déclaration d'amour d'une Serpentarde. Elle est allée lui parler. »**

**« Est-ce moi ou sentirai-je un soupçon de jalousie? »**

**« Oh la ferme! »**

**Arrivé à la Grande Salle, les discussions s'arrêtèrent. Harry et son amie marchèrent rapidement vers la table des Serpentards où ils retrouvèrent leurs copains. **

**« Harry, Harry, Harry! »commença Théo**

**« Ne fais pas ton Lokhart! »contra Harry**

**« Enfin, as-tu vu comment tu es habillé? »questionna Blaise**

**« Quoi? C'est comme d'hab' »répondit le Survivant**

**« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. »ajouta Pansy**

**« Tes cheveux, ta chemise,c'est le Mâle à l'état pur. Si tu ne nous crois pas , regarde les élèves. »finit Blaise**

**Ce dernier jeta à coup d'oeil à la salle, toutes les filles rougissaient et certains garçons le fixaient avec un grand intérêt. Il frissonna d'horreur, prit un croissant et mordit férocement dedans.**

**« Où es mon petit Draco? Attends...Qu'as-tu fais à notre pauvre petit poupon? »demanda Théo**

**« Dans la chambre, il ne veut pas venir aujourd'hui. Il est fatigué. »exposa Harry en observant Hermione qui but son cappucino de travers.**

**« Tu as encore jouer au papa et à la maman ?! Tu n'as pas l'attitude d'un gentlemen. »fit Blaise**

**« HE! Je l'ai juste...Laissez tomber vous et votre imagination tordue. »prononça l'Elu**

**« Harry est un animal dangereux excité 24h/24h. »chuchota Pansy à sa petite amie**

**« J'ai entendu ça Pansy! »**

**Narcissa avait eu une nuit agitée, elle avait peu dormi à force de réfléchir à sa relation éphémère, à sa situation. Elle se leva , se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle se coula un bon bain chaud. Une heure plus tard, elle se présenta dans la salon où elle vit qu'un petit-déjeuner était dressé accompagné d'un petit mot.**

_**Cousine,**_

_**Je sais que tu aimes les bains, mais n'en abuse pas. J'espère que tu n'as pas touché à mes huiles essentielles et produits de bains. Je pars chez Lily retrouver James et Remus. J'ai appelé tes patrons, ils comprennent la situation. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, visiter Pré au Lard. Je t'ai laissé un peu d'argent peux-tu juste faire quelques courses? Dis à Serverus de se ménager.**_

_**Bise ton cousin *.* **_

_**Patmol**_

_**Ps: Je t'ai ramené quelques affaires. **_

**« Il est gentil Sirius, petit-déjeuner français à la Sirius, croissant café, tartines céréales, pommes, mangues, poires,nutella, pâte d'arachide. Il ne s'est pas ce que le mot **_**équilibré**_** signifie. »**

**Pendant ce temps, au manoir des Potter, les Maraudeurs réfléchissaient sérieusement à la situation délicate de Narcissa, autour d'un deuxième petit-déjeuner. Lily écoutait attentivement.**

**« Je trouve cela inadmissible! »répéta James pour la 10ème fois**

**« Que veux-tu, le gouvernement traite les anciennes femmes de mangemorts de la pire façon qu'il soit. Encore heureux que l'âme soeur de son fils soit Harry, sinon il n'aurait jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard malgré la gentillesse et la bonté de Dumbledore. Il aurait été à l'école Saint Brutalica, une école de redressement où tous les jeunes délinquants sont admis. On brime leur pouvoir jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt, ils sont agressifs...Si Draco était allé là-bas, il aurait été violé ou même pire... »exposa Remus**

**Tous se turent réfléchissant à la parole de Lupin.**

**« Narcissa fut la femme du bras droit de Voldemort, le ministre estime qu'il peut se permettre de l'observer même dans l'intimité...Il n'empêche qu'il pourrait mettre ses différents de côtés. »fit Lily**

**« Aux yeux de la justice, elle est veuve. De plus, dans la généalogie des Malefoy et Black, les vielles familles sorcières, divorcer est un mot à proscrire de notre vocabulaire. Comme la plupart des sorciers proches de Voldemort étaient des sorciers de vielles familles, ils ont appliqué cette règle en dépit des cas comme ma cousine. »expliqua Sirius**

**« Il faudrait qu'on voit ce moldu Karl euh Karl...quelque chose en mann. »déclara James**

**« Hopelmann(J'y étais presque contra James), Narcissa m'en a parlé au téléphone ainsi que Draco. Je regrette qu'il ne soit pas venu à au Réveillon. »fit Lily**

**« Que diriez-vous qu'on trouve ce moldu d'abord? »proposa Remus**

**Au château, loin de ces problèmes épineux, le Directeur suçotait un bonbon au citron en écoutant Draco. Ce dernier n'avait pas voulu aller en cours de peur de croiser le regard dégoûté de la Préfète des Lionnes. Son comportement pudique avait alerté tous les médicomages qui avaient attendu et ordonné de sortir de sa chambre. Ce fut Dumbledore qui réussit à le persuader de sortir. Il avait raconté plus ou moins ce qu'il s'était passé, en rougissant et pleurant.**

**« Mon petit Draco...ce n'est pas si catastrophique. »**

**« Mais...Si...Si elle trouve que je suis un...Un....Un...Être immoral? »**

**« Draco, Hermione a juste vu que tu embrassais passionnément Harry. Exact? »**

**Il glissa son regard vers Fumseck, en acquiesçant rapidement. Dumbledore sourit malicieusement , sachant pertinemment que ce mensonge grotesque cachait quelque chose de plus gros. Le blond promit de retourner en cours l'après-midi, comme il ne s'était pas rendu en cours de botanique, il décida de profiter pleinement de sa matinée.**

**Il se dirigea vers l'appartement lorsqu'une conversation entre deux élèves de Gryffondor l'interpella. Il se cacha derrière une armure de chevalier.**

**« Je te dis la vérité. Narcissa Malefoy a eu une liaison avec un moldu. Les femmes du service de discipline sont allées chez elle. Je le tiens d'une source sûre. »**

**« Je ne voudrais pas être à sa place. Effacer les souvenirs du moldu. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle fût mariée à Lucius Malefoy bras droit de Tu-Sais-qui. C'est ma mère qui l'a dit , elle a même ajoutée qu'elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait. Et encore, elle trouve que la punition n'est pas aussi sévère. »**

**Draco s'éloigna, une main couvrant la bouche pour éviter qu'un cri n'échappe, quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il courut , ne sachant plus où aller, bousculant des élèves. Il se retrouva dans les cachots, il s'appuya contre un mur et pleura.**

**Un groupe de Serpentard entendit ses sanglots , se rapprocha de la source des pleurs. Ils entourèrent la Nymphe qui se retrouva piéger sans qu'il puisse le remarquer.**

**« Alors, la petite pute au sang mêlé pleure, comme c'est triste. »**

**Malgré le fait que beaucoup de Mangemorts furent arrêtés et emprisonnés ou eurent droit au baiser du détraqueur, dans les vielles familles la philosophie de Voldemort persistait, surtout dans la maison des Serpents. De nombreuses familles avaient retourné leur veste quand ils ont vu que leur Maître s'affaiblissait de plus en plus. **

**« Ton père se retourne dans sa tombe, son fils s'est entiché de Potter, celui qui a détruit notre Maître. Et toi, tu as le comportement d'une fillette. »ajouta un autre**

**Le blond recula malheureusement le mur l'en empêcha. Il essuya rageusement ses larmes, sortit sa baguette.**

**« Tu ne sais pas quel monstre il a été. Ce n'est pas mon père juste mon géniteur. »siffla Draco**

**Plus loin, Harry sentit son âme soeur se fâcher, il envoya quelques sensations de plénitude et de repos. Étant donné qu'il était en cours de divination, il n'était pas dû tout concentré, au contraire dans cette matière personne ne le surveillait, alors il se permettait de faire de petites siestes de 5 ou 10 minutes. Blaise observait son ami qui fronçaient les sourcils.**

**« Hé, Harry qu'est-ce que tu as? »lui demanda t-il**

**« C'est Dray, il s'énerve. Je ferai mieux d'y aller. »**

**« Dans ce cas, je t'accompagne! »**

**« Dis plutôt que tu veux sécher la Divination? »**

**« Oui. Théo lui a rendu un devoir disant que le spectre noir ou le mauvais oeil était sur lui, et qu'il ne pouvait se rendre à son cours pendant trois mois! Trois mois! Trois mois Harry. Et cette nigaude l'a cru, et autorise son absence. »**

**« Merde, si j'avais su j'aurais rédigé un truc de son genre. »**

**« Hé gars, tu n'as plus Voldy à tes fesses! »**

**« ...J'ai un type qui ne peut pas me voir en peinture. Snape. »**

**Blaise rit sous sa cape, pendant qu' Harry demanda au professeur Trelawney s'il pouvait sortir accompagné de Blaise car selon les satellites de Jupiter et la position de Mars prévoyait un quelconque incident. Ce à quoi, elle autorisa qu'ils quittent son cours, félicitant au passage de cette interprétation très bonne, donnant à la même occasion 15 points à Gryffondor. **

_**Ramassis de connerie pensa Harry**_

**A présent, dans les couloirs ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils purent, traversant ****Nick**** Quasi Sans Tête qui se plaignit que les jeunes foncer sans regarder où ils allaient. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, Harry fut prit d'un sentiment de panique et d'angoisse.**

**Arrivés sur les lieux, ils virent Draco sa baguette en main pointant un groupe de Serpentard. Il agita sa baguette , et les six Serpentards se transformèrent en cochon. Blaise écarquilla les yeux puis rit jusqu'à ce que ses larmes coulent. Harry se précipita dans les bras de son fiancé, il le berça, tandis que Blaise métamorphosa un papier ,qui traînait dans sa poche, en appareil photo.**

**« Excellent Drake, hhahahahahahahahahahahahaha, des co...Cococococochons. »**

**« Blaise, ferme-là, je te rappelle qu'il est enceint, ses petits excès de magie en pâtissent pour notre enfant. »**

**« Désolé Harry...Je ne le referai plus... »**

**« ...Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? »**

**« Hé ho les tourtereaux, on ferait mieux de partir avant que ton second ennemi numéro 2 après Voldy ne vienne. »**

**« Qui est-cette personne Monsieur Zabini? »siffla une voix**

**Tous les trois se retournèrent à la voix glaciale et cassante du Directeur des Serpentards.**

**« Vous trois, direction le bureau du Directeur et j'enlève 100 points à Gryffondor. Monsieur Potter je suis persuadé que vous êtes à l'origine de cette transformation de mes gentils élèves en cochon. »**

**Il n'écouta pas les protestations du Survivant et de la Nymphe, tous allèrent au bureau de Dumbledore. Après avoir prononcé le mot de passe,**_** vive les sorbets au citron accompagné d'une sauce au caramel**_**, ils entrèrent et virent le Directeur en train de jouer aux échecs contre Fumseck.**

**« Ah Serverus, que me vaut le plaisir de votre venue ainsi que Harry, Draco et Blaise? »**

**« Eh bien Albus, il s'a... »**

**« ECHEC! Fumseck, j'ai gagné! »**

**Le sorcier se leva et fit une petite dans de la victoire, sous les yeux éberlués des personnes présentes. Fumseck renfrogné, se retourna et vola vers une armoire et se posa. **

**« Mauvais joueur. »souffla Albus en prenant un bonbon au citron**

**« Albus...Prenons reprendre le cours de la conversation. »siffla Serverus**

**« Serverus, un peu de calme, ce n'est pas bon pour votre enfant. »rétorqua Albus**

**« Ce qui n'est pas bon pour mon enfant, c'est la présence de cet énergumène de Potter. »**

**« Hé! »dit Harry**

**« Que s'est-il passé? »demanda calmement Albus**

**Serverus entreprit de raconter ce qu'il avait vu, puis ce fut le tour d' Harry et de Blaise. Draco raconta sa version, en disant que c'était sa faute si les élèves étaient transformés en cochon. Le directeur éclata de rire, s'étouffant presque avec un énième bonbon au citron au citron.**

**« Je veux voir les élèves en cochon. »rit Albus.**

**Il lança le sort ACCIO et cinq cochons arrivèrent. Albus essaya de les transformer à leur état d'origine mais il ne put le faire. Il regarda Draco qui fixait ses chaussures.**

**« Il semblerait que seul Monsieur Malefoy puisse défaire ce sort. »**

**« C'est une plaisanterie de mauvais goût! »prononça Serverus**

**« Dray tu...Peux les mettre dans leur état d'origine? »demanda Harry en lui frottant sa main**

**«1...Une semaine... »répondit-il toujours tête baissée**

**« Quoi? »cria Blaise**

**« 1 semaine, le sort que j'ai jeté cela dure une semaine après c'est fini. »souffla le blond**

**« Franchement, les gryffondors sont des gens idiots, irresponsables, irréfléchis! »siffla Serverus**

**« Alors pourquoi est-il avec ton parrain Sirius? »chuchota Blaise**

**« Tu as raison. »confirma Harry**

**« Ne pouvez-vous pas défaire ce sort? »siffla Serverus**

**Draco se cacha derrière son fiancé face au regard assassin qu'émanait le Maître des Potions.**

**« Allons , allons Serverus. Calmez-vous, vous portez la vie, pas de stress a préconisé le médicomage. Ce n'est rien, de plus Draco sous la colère a fait appel à la magie. Si nous lui demandions d'annuler le sort qui sait ce qu'il peut se passer. »déclara Albus**

**« Hn! »fit Serverus en fixant la Nymphe **

**« J'ajoute 15 points à Monsieur Malefoy pour ce sort...Il m'a fait bien rire...Allez en cours... »sourit Albus**

**« Attendez...Je voulais savoir si c'est vrai...à propos de ma mère et d'une certaine inspectrice...Je sais que vous savez quelque chose... »commença Draco**

**Albus se leva, fit le tour de son bureau.**

**« Draco, ne te fais aucun souci, ceci n'est pas bon pour ta santé, ce n'est rien. »**

**Ils quittèrent la pièce tous plus ou moins satisfait des réponses du Directeur de Poudlard.**

**Dans le monde moldu, Karl se trouvait dans son bureau pensant à Narcissa. Il relisait un quelconque dossier apporté par sa secrétaire. Il fut surpris de revoir sa secrétaire entrer à nouveau.**

**« Monsieur Hopelmann, trois personnes désirent vous voir. Ils n'ont pas pris rendez-vous. Ils affirment que c'est urgent qu'il s'agit d'une certaine Narcisse et.... »**

**A ces mots, Karl se leva , bouscula la secrétaire lui pria de les faire entrer dans son cabinet. Les trois hommes, Sirius, James et Remus pénétrèrent dans la pièce, ils refermèrent la porte.**

**« Que puis-je pour vous Messieurs? »**

**« Nous sommes venus vous parlez de Narcissa Malefoy. »commença James**

**« Installez-vous. Vous êtes des sorciers n'est-ce pas? »dit Karl**

**« Je vois que ma cousine n'a pas perdu du temps,elle n'a jamais la langue dans la poche. »plaisanta Sirius**

**Remus le tapa derrière la tête.**

**« Non, effectivement. »rougit Karl**

**« Détendez-vous. Narcissa a été marié. »débuta Remus**

**« Elle me l'a avoué. »**

**Sitôt, ce fut Remus qui raconta un peu plus le monde sorcier, Voldemort, les Mangemorts , Harry, les lois sorcières et plus particulièrement les lois sorcières en ce qui concernaient les femmes de Mangemorts et leur traitement.**

**« Je comprends pourquoi elle m'a dit qu'elle ne **_**pouvait**_** pas m'épouser. »confia Karl**

**« Mariage? »hurla Sirius**

**« Crie plus fort Patmol, je ne suis pas sûre qu'à Paris on t'ait entendu. »prononça James**

**« Nan, je suis juste surpris. C'est incroyable, elle a réussi à avoir quelqu'un avec son caractère de cochon, de petite fille exigeante, et .... »énuméra Sirius**

**« J'en connais un non DEUX qui sont pareils. Leurs prénoms commencent par un S., à l'école, ils ne pouvaient se supporter, là ils se retrouvent marier, avec un enfant en route. »déclara Remus**

**« Hé! »**

**« Bon pourrait-on revenir à nos hippogriffes? Donc, ce n'est pas que nous voulons pas que vous fréquentiez Narcissa au contraire. Vous connaissez les risques maintenant, dans trois jours on va vous enlever vos souvenirs avec Narcissa. Vous, vous vous souviendrez de rien en revanche , elle , oui. Je me sens impuissant face à une telle injustice. »fit James en tapant du poing**

**« Et si ton fils intervenait? »annonça Remus**

**« Hein?! »firent les trois**

**Narcissa se promena dans son ancienne demeure, elle rencontra sa mère figée ce qui l'étonna beaucoup. Elle parcourut le manoir et eut la désagréable visite de Kreattur qui bougonnait, ronchonnait que la maison était infesté de Sang de Bourbe et de traîtres. Lorsqu'il vit Narcissa, Kreattur se mit l'insultait, cette dernière le figea. **

**« Sale créature (oh jeu de mot non voulu), tu resteras ainsi jusqu'au retour de ton maître Sirius. »**

**Elle entra dans la pièce où tous ses ancêtres étaient affichés le mur, elle se rapprocha et vit que le nom de son cousin, son fils et elle furent brûlés.**

**« Rancunière, cette vielle bique. »**

**D'un doigt, elle caressa le tissu où son nom était effacé. Elle soupira, puis repartit explorer la maison. Elle arriva devant la chambre de son cousin. **

**«Entrer ou ne pas entrer? Allez je rentre. »**

**Elle pénétra dans la pièce, elle fut surprise de la propreté de la pièce, et de l'ordre. Connaissant parfaitement son cousin, les Gryffondors n'excellent pas dans le rangement de la chambre. Elle reconnut que la présence de Serverus était une bonne chose. Le lit fait, aucun habit ne traînait par terre, aucune trace de nourriture. Les Serpentards sont des adeptes de l'ordre et de la propreté. Heureusement, qu'elle eût enseigné ses valeurs à son fils bien qu'il soit à Gryffondor. La couleur prédominante fut le vert. Serverus a toujours eu horreur du rouge. **

**« Je sais que la curiosité est un vilain défaut, mais j'ai bien envie de voir la chambre du bébé. »**

**Elle se dirigea vers une porte qui semblait communiquante. Elle vit un petit lit avec une couverture de couleur bleu, une commode, des baby phones, des petites peluches, des petits livres de potion pour débutants.**

**«Il ne perd pas de temps Serverus. »**

**Elle en prit un et le feuilleta.**

**« Il espère que son petit aille à Serpentard...Typiquement Serverus. »**

**Elle sortit de la pièce en souriant. Elle retourna dans le salon, où elle entendit un bruit de transplanage. A sa plus grande surprise, elle vit son amant, et les Maraudeurs.**

**« Waouh on peut refaire cela? »demanda Karl**

**« Il me fait penser à Harry quand il avait cinq ans. Il aimait bien transplaner avec moi. »confia James**

**« Que ...que fais-tu ici? »demanda Narcissa**

**A suivre**

**Review?**

**Eh oui je coupe comme d'habitude.**

**Merci à ma merveilleuse Bêta**

**Merci à mes reviewers anonymes**

**Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite, j'ai trois livres à lire un essai à faire...**

**Bonnes Vacances **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre XVIII: Dur d'être un Malefoy**

**Karl se tourna vers la voix qu'il reconnu entre mille: Narcissa. Il se précipita vers elle, déposa un baiser sur son front sous les yeux attendris de son cousin.**

**« Vous avez réussi à la dompter. Je vous félicite, car voyez-vous Karl, elle a un caractère de cochon. »Exposa Sirius**

**Narcissa se détacha de son amant, marcha vers Sirius où elle lui écrasa volontairement le pied, puis revint dans les bras de son Karl.**

**« Bienvenu au manoir Black. Temple de la magie Noire et maison de mon enfance. »**

**« Charmant...Es-tu sûr que ce n'est pas la seconde demeure de la **_**Famille Addams**_**? »demanda Karl.**

**« Qui? »interrogea Sirius**

**« Je plaisantais. »Répondit le moldu**

**« Que fais-tu ici? »Redemanda Narcissa**

**Karl entreprit de raconter la cause de sa venue. **

**« J'ai une solution, j'irai voir votre Ministre. »Proposa Karl**

**« Impossible. Notre cher ministre a une sainte horreur des sorciers impliqués de près ou de loin à Voldemort. »Contra Remus**

**« C'est de la discrimination! »Prononça Karl en colère**

**« Utiliser la célébrité de mon fils, le fait qu'il soit fiancé à Draco c'est la seule solution que je vois. »Prononça gravement James**

**Dans le château de Poudlard, un ange blond dormait dans les bras de son Prince dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Hermione ne put s'empêchait de prendre une photo. Théo, Pansy et Blaise faisaient leur devoir de Potion juste à côté.**

**« Adorable. »Annonça la Préfète des Lionnes**

**« C'est vrai que ce petit ange te change en mieux. »Ajouta Pansy**

**« N'oubliez pas qu'il a envoyé des élèves à l'infirmerie aussi...Mais cela en vaut la peine. »Compléta Blaise**

**« La ferme Blaise, tu n'es pas mieux. Un mec de Serdaigle devait faire son devoir d' Arithmancie avec lui, tu les suivais partout. Un serdaigle ne va pas tenter de te le piquer. »Contra Harry**

**« Celui-là, je ne le sentais pas. C'est tout...Au fait la Saint Valentin approche que vas-tu lui offrir? »Demanda Blaise**

**« Je ne sais pas... »Répondit Harry**

**« Tu ne sais pas?! Harry, la saint Valentin, c'est important. »Rouspéta Théo**

**« Il m'a dit que de m'avoir à ses côtés lui suffit. »Finit le Survivant**

**« Ooooooh comme c'est adorable. Mais ne crois pas cette phrase. Offre-lui quelque chose. »Ordonna Pansy**

**« De cher je parie. »Finit l'Elu**

**« Mon père a toujours offert à ma mère un cadeau. Jamais une dispute. »Argumenta Pansy**

**« Je dirai plutôt que c'est ta mère qui porte le pantalon. La dernière fois, qu'on était dans un magasin, elle n'a pas arrêté de rouspéter contre ton père. »Chuchota Théo**

**Pansy se tourna vers Théo en lui jetant un regard noir d'une de leur professeur de Potion.**

**« Ai-je entendu ta voix Théo? Ma mère aime que l'on la traite bien. »**

_**Telle mère, telle fille**_** pensa Blaise**

**Draco commença à bouger dans les bras de son amant. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, mais il le fit à contre cœur. Il s'étira, sourit. La Nymphe déposa au coin des lèvres un bisou à son chéri. **

**« J'ai faim, Harry tu me cherches un petit truc. »Demanda le blond**

**« Chéri, les médicomages ont dit que tu ne devais pas trop manger. Ce matin, tu as trop mangé. »**

**Les Serpentards en profitèrent pour s'éloigner du couple. Ils sentaient la dispute à plein nez. Hermione resta pour soutenir son ami.**

**« Tu sous-entends que je suis gros? »Siffla la voix dangereuse du blond**

**« Pas du tout, je pense à la santé de ma nymphe. Mange un peu de fruit et des légumes. Pour te soutenir, nous en mangerons tous. »Déclara Harry**

**Les serpentards prirent Harry à part.**

**« C'est une plaisanterie? »Demanda furieusement Pansy**

**« Ma délicate et fine bouche n'est pas faite pour des légumes. »Ajouta Blaise**

**« Faites un effort pour moi. »Supplia Harry en faisant son regard de chien battu**

**Théo allait commencer à céder face à la moue mignonne de l'Elu, cependant Blaise lui remis les idées en place en lui parlant des choux de Bruxelles, brocolis, les haricots ce qui le fit changeait d'avis. Quant à Pansy, elle refusait d'entendre le moindre nom de légumes verts.**

**« C'est bon pour la santé, allez faites un effort pour moi. »Supplia de nouveau Harry**

**« Harry, on a combattu des Mangemorts, nous sommes allés remuer ciel et terre chaque année pour te sortir de je ne sais quelle situation, mais ça! C'est impossible, je préfère encore combattre la timbrée de Bellatrix, qui repose en enfer! »Argumenta Blaise**

**« S'il vous plaît...Dray ne fait que manger des chocolats, gâteaux, pâtisseries, bonbons... »Contra le Survivant**

**« Où est le problème? On a besoin de glucose. »Répliqua Théo**

**« Pas à ce point là! Et puis, il y a quelque chose...Qui m'inquiète chez mon blondinet... »Annonça brusquement le Prince des Lions**

**Les Serpentards prêtèrent immédiatement attention aux paroles de leur ami. Il lui expliqua l'incident, la convocation chez Dumbledore.**

**« Cela ne m'étonne pas...Tu sais Harry, le ministère a toujours surveillé les familles Serpentardes, tu as remarqué que les idées de Voldy persistent. Cependant, personne n'osent se dresser contre toi. Hé oui, même nos familles ont été fouillées, on ne te l'a pas dit car c'était créé des problèmes pour rien. »Expliqua Théo **

**« Encore une fois vous me protégez! »Souffla Harry**

**« Non, tu es un Gryffondor le plus têtu, borné que l'on connaisse. Si tu étais intervenu, le ministère aurait cru qu'on se servait de toi et blablabla. »Prononça Pansy en balayant la main**

**Blaise vit le regard triste du petit Gryffondor, il le rassura du mieux qu'il pût. Décidément, Harry avait beau joué les gros dure, il ressemblait néanmoins à Draco, il s'accusait de tous les maux, alors que c'était la faute aux autres qui ne le laissaient pas tranquille, surtout les journaux, le ministère. **

**« Merci d'être là pour moi. »Avoua Harry**

**« C'est normal...Harry que vas-tu m'offrir pour la Saint Valentin. »Demanda Pansy**

**Cette fille décidément avait un don de passer du coq à l'âne. Elle avança vers le Gryffondor toute souriante lui rappelant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie la saint Valentin au passage lui offrir un cadeau des chocolats. Mes deux garçons de Serpentards levèrent les yeux au plafond, cette fille était une vraie profiteuse, égoïste, mais tellement fidèle. Tous les trois retournèrent au salon où ils virent Draco mangeait des fruits apportés par son amie Hermione. Il semblait apprécier cela. **

**« Au moins, il est tranquille. »Pensa Harry**

**Au Square Grimmault, Narcissa se faisait du souci pour son fils. En effet, si le ministère n'était pas tendre avec elle, qu'en advenait-il de son fils Draco. Remus sentit une certaine angoisse émanait de l'ex-Lady, il l'apaisa du mieux qu'il pût, cependant celle-ci se faisait un sang d'encre pour son bébé. **

**« Hé, Narcissa calme-toi. Ton fils ne craint rien tant qu'il est avec le mien. »Rassura James**

**« Moui...Toutefois, être avec ton fils est aussi un lourd fardeau pour lui. Je te rappelle qu'il est enceint, il a besoin de repos...Et cette histoire va éclater au grand jour, je le sens. »Contra la blonde stressée**

**Son amant demandé s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose qu'il puisse faire, afin de prouver que sa compagne n'était pas une folle dangereuse (sauf au lit), ce qui fit sourire son cousin car il y avait pensé très fort. Remus s'étouffa en avalant sa salive, tandis que James se permit de sourire. Narcissa embrassa son front tout en lançant un regard noir aux trois Maraudeurs.**

**« Dis mon lapin... (Ricanement des Maraudeurs), tu te souviens quand j'ai dit que les sorciers peuvent lire et entendre les pensées? Merci du compliment au passage. »**

**Karl rougit légèrement cependant il se reprit. Il demanda à visiter le monde sorcier puisqu'il était là. Narcissa accepta volontiers ainsi que Sirius, Remus et James choisirent de se rendre à Poudlard pour parler de ce léger problème à son fils. **

**Lorsque Karl sortit du Square, il fut étonné de voir que la maison en question disparaissait. Sirius lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'une mesure de sécurité en tant de guerre. Ni Mangemorts ni Voldemort n'avait pu localiser le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Par ailleurs, le Maraudeur était habitué à ce processus qu'il n'avait pas pensé à l'enlever, car ce qui est pire que la bande de fou furieux de Voldy étaient les journalistes qui vous traquer pour la moindre petite chose. Serverus était devenu dingue qu'il avait même enfermé Rita Skeeter dans un bocal pendant un mois. La pauvre! Enfin non, c'était bien mérité, n'empêche prendre des photos alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour. La dame fut si traumatisée par son enferment qu'elle ne cherchât plus à se rapprocher d'eux. Après tout, Serverus était un ex-Mangemort, il connaissait des sorts de magie noire qui dépassait l'entendement. Sirius sourit à ce souvenir ce qui fit lever un sourcil de la part de sa cousine.**

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »Demanda t-elle**

**« Comme, je l'aime mon homme! Tu entends Sev' JE T'AIME! »Hurla le Maraudeur dans la rue ce qui fit retourner les passants**

**Au même moment au château, un Maître de Potion éternuait.**

**Karl était émerveillé par les petites échoppes, les balais magiques. Narcissa le regarda, puis sourit, il était comme un enfant durant la période de Noël. Il tirait de temps en temps le bras de son bien aimé vers un marchand de journaux. Il fixait les personnes sur les photos qui bougeaient ou lui faisait des signes. Les deux sorciers habitués à ce phénomène se désintéressèrent. Le moldu se dirigea sans le savoir dans le rayon magazine du X, les femmes ou hommes n'hésitaient pas à se caresser sur la couverture ou à lancer des regards aguicheurs. Le vendeur repérant son futur pigeon de client se dirigea vers lui.**

**« Alors, qu'en pensez-vous elles sont réussies? Je vous conseille SorcierPorn Mag ou 100% Hard Sorcier, ou Naughty Witch...Ou vous préfériez une version gay? »**

**Karl rougit et s'éloigna du rayon retrouvant Sirius et Narcissa se disputant. Il revint vers eux, tout rouge, tenant un magazine pornographique. La blonde observa son amant puis, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le dit magazine.**

**« Oh...Vilain garçon! Cela mérite une bonne fessée. »Plaisanta Sirius**

**Karl posa la revue sur une quelconque étale, se dépêcha de partir lorsqu'il vit le vendeur se diriger vers eux. Il prit la main de sa blonde et du Maraudeur et sortit de l'échoppe sous le rire du cousin de Narcissa. Karl marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante, l'ex-lady le rassura en lui murmurant que ce n'était pas grave, les garçons varient souvent ce genre de comportement à part son fils qui n'avait jamais acheté ou même feuilleté une revue de la sorte.**

**« Ton fils est trop parfait. »Souffla Karl**

**« Pas du tout. Il est trop timide avec tout ce qui concerne le sexe, les fantasmes, le désir...Cependant, il a de grande qualité. C'est un bon cuisinier, il est serviable un peu trop d'ailleurs. »Sourit la blonde**

**« Je vois... »**

**« Que veux-tu dire par là? »demanda dangereusement Narcissa**

**Sirius rattrapa le couple sentant que sa cousine allait s'énerver.**

**« Je veux dire qu'il est dans un peu dans la lune. Il est si...Il me fait penser à ces princesses de contes de fée qui attendent leur prince charmant. »Ajouta Karl**

**Sirius crut bon d'intervenir.**

**« Où veux-tu aller ensuite...je sais chez **_**Bonbons Folies.**_** Je dois y aller car Serverus devient un véritable agneau quand il mange le caramel fondant ...Ah comment cela s'appelle Narcisse? »Demanda Sirius en se grattant la tête**

**« Ne m'appelle pas Narcisse, c'est un crétin de sorcier qui ne pensait qu'à lui-même. Il s'est dédoublé pour faire l'amour avec lui-même. C'est un tordu. Heureusement que le conseil des sorciers l'a arrêté et pendu au VIIIème siècle avant Jésus Christ. »Rouspéta la blonde**

**Karl troublé par cette réponse expliqua que chez eux, les moldus, que c'était un jeune homme grec d'une grande beauté épris par ses propres traits, il mourut noyer à force de contempler son visage dans l'eau d'une fontaine et fut changé en fleur d'où le nom de la fleur Narcisse.**

**« Ils ont édulcoré cette histoire. Cet imbécile ne voulait pas qu'on l'oublie alors lorsqu'il fut pendu, à bout de souffle il se métamorphosa en fleur. Impossible de le détruire, si tu me demandes à propos de son double, lorsque tu tues l'original l'autre meurt aussitôt. »Finit Narcissa en arrivant devant le magasin de bonbon**

**Au château, Harry s'isola un moment avant de se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Draco avait failli être attaqué par des Serpentards malveillants. De plus, il l'avait trouvé en train de pleurer; ajouté à cela le Ministère qui ne faisait pas confiante aux vielles familles de Sorciers qui étaient à Serpentards mais qui avaient combattu Voldemort. Décidément, Harry avait toujours des ennemis même après la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres: la presse et le ministère qui voulaient toujours régenté sa vie.**

**Sans qu'il ne se rendît compte, ses pieds le menèrent devant le bureau du Directeur. Il souffla le mot de passe, puis monta sur l'escalier en colimaçon. Arrivé au bureau, il vit son mentor en train de lire scrupuleusement la Gazette des Sorciers sans lever le nez de sa lecture il dit bonjour à Harry.**

**« Bonjour...Directeur. »**

**« Albus...je trouve que directeur cela me rend vieux, je ne suis pas si vieux que cela? »**

**Harry préféra se taire, par contre Fumseck poussa un cri de mécontentement.**

**« Albus..Êtes-vous au courant à propos... »**

**« Oui. »**

**« Je n'ai encore rien dit. »**

**« Je suis sûr qu'il s'agit de Draco et de son agression ou de ce que voulait dire ton fiancé. »**

**« Il s'agit un peu des deux. »**

**« Harry...J'ai tout fait après la mort de Voldemort pour que le ministère ne fasse pas une **_**chasse aux sorciers **_**mariés à un Mangemort, surtout dans les vieilles familles, les enfants de Serpentards, ou même les familles qui sont passées par Serpentard...Arthur n'en a rien voulu savoir ,ni le Conseil...Pour montrer que le ministère fut fort et compétent de nouvelles lois ont régenté la vie du monde Sorciers... »**

**« Les lois sur les créatures tels que les Veelas, vampires, loups-garous, nymphe, Valcof (cf mon autre fic), centaures... »**

**« Oui...Ce ministère ne comprend pas qu'ils dépendent de leur compagnon...Ils attaquent que lorsque leur moitié est en danger...Ils les suivent partout...Même si ce n'est pas la bonne décision. »**

**« .... »**

**« Pour en revenir au cas de sorciers (cières) marié(e) à un(e) Mangemort(e), le ministère a crée une sort de milice la CDS : Commission Disciplinaire des Sorciers. Cette milice surveille les moindres faits et gestes de la personne. Ainsi, cette dernière se voit privé de son droit privée, liberté, mariage. Narcissa doit sûrement être dans leur ligne de mire... »**

**« Put...Zut...Qu'est-ce que je peux faire? »**

**« Harry...Tu n'es pas un élève comme les autres...Tu as quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas...Ta notoriété. »**

**Harry écarquilla les yeux, sourit puis remercia Albus. Dès qu'il sortit du bureau il courut aussi vite qu'il pût vers la Grande Salle. Il ouvrit les portes en un fracas, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Il se précipita vers ses amis, enlaça son fiancé.**

**« Harry...Tu m'as promis qu'un jour j'aurai droit à un panier repas... »Souffla le blond **

**« Oui...Ne t'inquiète pas tu en auras, je suis doué de mes mains. »Chuchota Harry**

**« Tu parles, tu ne fais jamais ton lit! »Rouspéta Hermione**

**« A quoi ça sert car le soir, je défais le tout et je vérifie les ressorts! »Sourit le Survivant**

**« Désespérant...Harry...Cette année je te rappelle... »Commença Hermione**

**« Qu'on a les ASPICS, il faut que tu étudies, je ne vais pas m'amuser à vous résumer les bouquins c'est ce que tu voulais nous dire? déclara Blaise**

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, je révise chaque soir avec Draco. »Affirma Harry un sourire au coin**

**« Peut-être que je devrais camper dans votre chambre ? »Exposa sérieusement la Lionne**

**« NON! »Dirent Pansy, Harry et Draco**

**La préfète plissa les yeux.**

**« Hermione, Harry ne fait rien...Il étudie profondément. »certifia la Nymphe en versant de la sauce béchamel sur la tartelette aux fraises**

**« Profondément hein Harry, profondément. »Sourit Théo**

**« Théo ta gueule! »Répliqua le Survivant**

**« C'est juste une remarque innocente, aucun sous-entendu. »Fit Théo **

**« Venant de la part d'un Serpentard, je n'y crois pas. C'est connu, les serpentards n'ont pas dans leur vocabulaire le mot: vertu, innocence, crédule, naïf. »Contra Harry**

**« Tout comme toi. Je pense que les mots: pêcher, sexe, luxure, envie, gourmandise font partie de ton vocabulaire. »Ajouta Blaise en se servant pour la énième fois une tarte au citron**

**Harry allait répliquer lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrir, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'interrupteur de la joyeuse petite vie dans le château de Poudlard, sauf Harry&Cie. Le groupe d'interrupteurs se composait de deux femmes et un homme, habillés dans une étoffe robe coûteuse, noire. Ils s'avancèrent, silencieusement. La salle fut aussi silencieuse que lorsque le nom d' Harry fut sorti de la coupe de Feu en 4ème année. **

**Pour Hermione, cela signifiait que les ennuis allaient recommencer, pour Pansy elle plaignait déjà le Prince des Gryffondors à supporter cette mascarade. Pour Théo et Blaise, ils fixaient les inconnus d'un œil torve.**

**« Harry, je crois que tu as de la visite de ce cher ministère que tu hais. »Chuchota Pansy**

**A peine, eut-elle finit sa phrase qu'une femme s'avança vers Harry.**

**« Veuillez nous suivre Monsieur Potter. »**

**« Ma mère m'a appris de ne pas s'adresser à des inconnus. »Répliqua Harry le nez dans son assiette**

**Albus crut bon d'intervenir, car la magie d' Harry crépitait légèrement dans l'air. Il se leva et demanda aux hommes du ministère et Harry de se rendre dans son bureau. Il préféra que son fiancé reste avec ses amis, ce n'était pas à leur goût. Ils insistèrent mais Harry n'en démordait pas.**

**« Écoutez, soit je vous suis, soit je reste ici. Personnellement, j'en ai plus qu' assez du ministère et leurs subalternes. Mon fiancé est enceint, il a besoin de repos, ce n'est pas avec vos salamalecs que vous procurez ce qu'il a le plus besoin. Car si jamais, il perd un de ses bébés, je m'assurerai personnellement de retourner le monde sorcier contre vous. »Siffla froidement le Survivant**

**Ils obéirent docilement à l'entente de la menace de l'Elu.**

**Au moment où, il allait partir Draco se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. Il le serra dans ses bras, répétant sans cesse qu'il ne devait pas le laisser seul.**

**« Je vais revenir. »**

**« Promis? »**

**« Promis. »**

**« Juré? »**

**« Juré. »**

**« Vrai? »**

**« Vrai. »**

**« Vrai de vrai? »**

**« Vrai de vrai de vrai. »**

**Voyant que Draco n'avait pas décidé de lâcher son fiancé, Pansy crut bon d'intervenir.**

**« Ne t'inquiète pas Draco, Harry ne va pas sur le Mont Everest, c'est juste dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il n'y a rien de dangereux...Sauf la fois où Harry a failli se faire absorber par un livre de magie noire appartenant à Voldemort... »**

**« Tu oublies la fois où Voldemort a réussi à envoyer un espion qui l'avait presque tué... »Ajouta Blaise**

**« Tué?! »Hurla Draco**

**« Ah bravo, vous les Serpentards vous n'avez pas la langue dans votre poche...Blaise je te vois venir avec ton allusion, tu arrêtes! »Siffla Hermione**

**Draco commença à pleurer, Harry eut de plus en plus de mal à partir. **

**« Je vais revenir… Oh regarde de la tarte aux pommes, tu n'en veux pas? »Tenta Harry.**

**Draco cessa de pleure pour s'intéresser à la tarte, Harry put partir facilement. **

**Arrivé au bureau du directeur, le Survivant prit ses aises, s'installa comme d'habitude, s'asseyant près de Fumseck, il écarta négligemment les jambes, soupira pour montrer son agacement.**

**« Alors que me voulez-vous...Vous savez je suis un élève comme les autres qui a ses ASPICS a passé... »Souffla t-il**

**« Nous faisons partie de la Commission Disciplinaire des.... »Commença la femme**

**« Je sais. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? Annuler mes fiançailles, alors là je suis contre, car si vous essayez de me chercher un(e) fiancé(e), bon courage... Car je suis insatiable au lit j'en redemande toujours plus. »Sourit-il**

**Ne se laissant pas déstabiliser par le comportement insolent du Sauveur, la seconde femme décida de se présenter.**

**« Bonjour, Monsieur Potter, je crois que nous avons mal commencé. Je suis Denae Roselterl, voici mes collègues Emily Teratzi et Henry Jamelyn. Nous venons vous avertir, que nous vous avons trouvé une fiancé une des votre et qu'à partir de demain, les Malefoy seront transférés dans un établissement sous surveillance. Il en va de soi que la chose que porte cette être infâme sera immédiatem... »**

**Harry s'était levé brusquement, il sortit sa baguette si vite que les autres ne purent rien faire. Il siffla en Fourchelangue quelques livres se déplacèrent, Fumseck voleta vers le survivant chantonnant un air doux, pour le calmer.**

**Les trois commissaires furent impressionnés par la magie qu'émanait l'Elu, ils prirent peur mais ne voulaient pas céder.**

**« Monsieur Potter... »**

**« Écoutez-moi bien, j'ai horreur qu'on se mêle de ma vie, qu'on.... »**

**« Mais ce Malefoy s'est mêlé de votre vie depuis votre enfance. »Objecta Henry**

**« Voldemort aussi. » Fit effrontément le Sauveur**

**« Ce n'est pas comparable... »Tenta Denae**

**« Oui c'est vrai...L'un fut un Enfer pour moi, l'autre est d'enfer. »Sourit-il **

**« Soyez sérieux Monsieur Potter, nous ne pensons qu'à votre bien... . »Déclara Denae**

**Harry se tourna vers eux, en leur lançant un regard noir. **

**Les livres commencèrent à tournoyer autour de l'Elu, quelques tableaux disparurent pour alerter les professeurs de la situation dans lequel se trouvait notre héros. Les trois sorciers s'accroupirent derrière le bureau du Directeur, ils sortirent leur baguette bien qu'ils fussent sûrs que leur magie n'était pas de taille face à celle du Vainqueur du Mage Noir. **

**Tout d'un coup, les livres s'immobilisèrent, Harry agita la main et tous se reprirent leur place. Il sourit fier de sa petite prestation.**

**« Vous voyez, vous avez peur de moi...J'ai battu le sorcier le plus dangereux. Le Ministre ne daigne même pas à se déplacer pour me dire cette nouvelle. Je ne suis pas leur larbin, contrairement à vous...Je ne sais dans quelle langue le dire...Laissez-moi mener ma vie comme je l'entends. »**

**Denae se leva la première énervée par le ton condescendant qu'employait le fils de James.**

**« Sachez Monsieur Potter que l'on fait c'est pour votre bien. Avez-vous oublié les horreurs que Malefoy a perpétré lorsqu'il était vivant? Il n'a pas hésité à utilisé l'IMPERUM sur un enfant moldu pour qu'ils tuent ses parents après, il le tuait en utilisant le DOLORIS jusqu'à ce que les os de sa colonne vertébrale se brisent?! »Gronda t-elle**

**« Je n'ai pas oublié, ces horreurs. Toutefois Lucius Malefoy n'est pas Draco Malefoy. »**

**Pendant ce temps là, Draco jetait des petits coups d'oeil vers la porte en soufflant. **

**« Tu vois pour la saint Valentin, Draco c'est important. As-tu une petite idée de ce qu' Harry va t'offrir? »Demanda avidement Pansy**

**« Euh...Lui-même, Harry sera mon cadeau. »Répondit le blond**

**« Excellente réponse, mon petit bébé a tellement grandi, je me souviens du jour où il était arrivé, oh je suis si ému. »Dit Théo en feignant de pleurer dans les bras de Blaise**

**« Pouvez-vous vous mettre en veilleuse votre libido?! Pourquoi vous ne vous penchez pas sur les problèmes de société? »Tenta Hermione**

**« Qui se préoccupe de ça? »Quémanda Pansy**

**« Moi, par exemple comme d'autres sorciers...Savez-vous que les elfes de maison... »Commença la Lionne**

_**Oh non elle recommence avec ses elfes et sa SALE.**_** Pensèrent les Serpentards**

**« Hermione, tu radotes, sois plus cool, apprends à te détendre...Voyons voir oh on a Histoire de la Magie...Tu viens sans discussions. »Ordonna Pansy**

**Elle empoigna sa main, courut jusqu'à la porte de la Grande Salle. Elle courut jusqu' a à leur chambre de Préfète. Hermione à ses talons lui ordonnait de ralentir et qu'elle ne voulait pas manquer un cours. La lionne remarqua qu'elle était déjà dans la chambre, et que son amante avait verrouillé la porte. Pansy était dans la salle de bain en train de faire couler un bain.**

**« Pansy! »**

**« Oui, mon cœur ...Attends quelques minutes. »**

**Hermione essaya tous les sorts d'ouvertures qu'elle connaissait, cependant la porte ne céda pas une seule fois. De rage, elle enleva sa cape, Pansy revint à ce moment-là, habillé d'un peignoir transparent noir. Elle s'appuya contre le cadran de la porte.**

**La Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux, rougit mais s'avança d'un pas ferme jusqu'à sa hauteur.**

**« Pansy ouvre cette saleté de porte! On a cours. »**

**La Serpentarde avança vers sa petite amie, jusqu'à ce que leurs seins se touchent, elles se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Aucune n'avait envie de laisser l'autre gagner, Hermione avança la main vers sa hanche, la caressa quelques instants en lui demandant d'ouvrir la porte. D'un doigt doux et agile, Pansy caressa le visage de sa petite amie. Elle le laissa vagabonder, sur son cou puis elle enleva sa cravate, déboutonna sa chemise.**

**Hermione sentait qu'elle allait craquer, ses yeux ne reflétaient plus de la colère, mais un désir presque bestial.**

**« J'ai préparé un bon bain...Tout d'abord on va se baigner puis je te relaxerai en te massant et après... »**

**Hermione avait fermé les yeux, elle n'avait pas senti que Pansy avait ôté sa chemise, ainsi elle se retrouvait en soutien-gorge noir et en jupe plissée. Hermione se serra un peu plus contre sa Serpentarde, glissant une jambe.**

**Pansy se rapprocha, murmura à son oreille si elle voulait vraiment retourner en cours, à ses mots la lionne dévora ses lèvres. Pansy ralentit le rythme du baiser, prenant son temps à jouer avec sa langue, tout en caressant ses seins. Hermione essaya de reprendre un rythme effréné pour le baiser, toutefois, la Préfète des serpents lui fit comprendre qu'elle contrôlait la situation.**

**Pendant qu'elles s'embrassaient, Pansy enleva son soutien gorge, Hermione se détacha d'elle mais resta à une distance proche, elle enleva sa jupe, ainsi son amante eut la surprise de la voir en porte jarretelle noir.**

**« Tu as finalement décidé à porter mon cadeau de Noël? »**

**« Tais-toi et embrasse-moi. »**

**La Serpentarde reprit le cours des choses, elle butina ses lèvres tout jouant avec sa poitrine, quant à Hermione, elle malaxait ses fesses d'une main tandis que l'autre était occupé à toucher son intimité. Pansy gémissait doucement en suçotant la peau de son cou, elle s'éloigna brusquement ce qui fit rugit la Lionne de mécontentement; elle lui sourit, se baissa et descendit lentement son boxer en dentelle noir, caressant au passage ses jambes, léchant près de son aine. La Préfète des Lions rejeta la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux, une main était dans les cheveux de sa maîtresse. Celle-ci se débarrassa en un clin d'oeil des derniers morceaux de tissus. Ainsi, se retrouvant toutes deux nues, Pansy s'est débarrassée de sa tenue légère, elle prit la main de sa déesse et l'emmena dans le bain.**

**Arrivées dans la salle, une douce odeur de coco se dégageait, comme d'habitude la Serpentarde n'avait pas hésité sur les bains moussants et autres produits de bain. La baignoire était remplie de mousse, il était bien chaud, car des vapeurs émanaient du bain. Pansy entra en première puis Hermione la rejoignit. En face de l'une de l'autre, Hermione ramassa un petit tas de mousse et souffla dessus pour l'envoyer sur son amante.**

**« Tu es une vraie gamine Hermy ! »**

**« ****TU**** es une vraie gamine. On a cours, et toi tu en profites pour les sécher. »**

**« Ce n'est pas une grande perte, ce n'est que l' Histoire de la Magie. »**

**« Mmh…Oh fait, comment se fait-il que je ne puisse ouvrir la porte? »**

**« Ah! Sort Familial transmis de génération en génération de la Famille Parkinson. »**

**La Serpentarde s'avança vers son amie, se positionnant entre ses jambes.**

**« Bon autant profitez de ce petit moment de libre. Car sache-le Pansy, je ne céderai pas la prochaine fois. »**

**« C'est ce qu'on va voir. »Prononça t-elle en caressant son ventre.**

**Théo observait son petit bébé Draco qui caressait son ventre d'une petite main.**

**« Blaise…Je veux un bébé. » dit-il soudainement**

**Le susnommé recracha son jus de citrouille sur Cassandra une élève serpentarde de descendance noble.**

**« Théo est-ce que tu vas bien? »demanda Blaise**

**« Je veux un bébé…Imagine un petit toi… »Sourit-il**

**Draco continue à manger des bretzels salées, Blaise fixait étonné son amant qui affichait un air sérieux; c'est qu'il le voulait son bébé.**

**« Théo, mon cœur, tu ne veux pas de bébé, un moi petit c'est une calamité, une catastrophe. »**

**« Dray penses-tu que je serai une bonne mère? »Demanda subitement Théo en tapotant son épaule**

**« Oui. »Sourit la Nymphe en passant la main dans les cheveux**

**Blaise maudit mentalement cette Nymphe qui était obnubilée par sa propre grossesse; lui il voulait profiter de son petit Théodore, hors de question qu'un marmot vienne débarquer. Il savait comment il se comportait lorsqu'il était petit. Sa mère avait fait appel à plusieurs baby-sitters, elles avaient tous démissionné, ou quitter la maison avant l'heure. Si Blaise était un merveilleux et mignon bébé, il était capricieux, égoïste et arrogant. Il était gentil qu'avec ses parents, les autres qu'ils aillent tous au diable. Alors si Théo voulait un bébé, non seulement, Théo s'occuperait de lui après ce petit refusera toutes les baby-sitters, il viendrait dormir dans leur lit. Blaise frissonnait de dégoût et d'angoisse.**

**« Hé Blaise, je n'en veux pas un maintenant, mais pour plus tard, j'en veux 5, c'est mon chiffre fétiche, je te le fais savoir. Allez, on va en histoire de la Magie. »**

**Blaise leva les yeux aux ciel, priant tous les grands mages sorciers, de faire oublier cette idée saugrenue de son petit copain.**

**Ils se levèrent, se dirigèrent vers la sortie où ils croisèrent un Harry tout souriant qui enlaça et serra sa Nymphe. Il passa une petite main sur le ventre, remarquant le petit renflement. Draco posa les mains sur les siennes en souriant.**

**« Où sont Pansy et Hermione? »demanda Harry en jouant avec une de ses mèches blondes**

**« Parties. »Souffla la Nymphe en butinant ses lèvres**

**« Les gars, je suis extrêmement fatigué, je mérite un petit repos d'au moins deux heures. »déclara Théo en s'étirant**

**« Je t'accompagne. »S'empressa Blaise en lui tirant la main**

**« Et toi tu n'es pas fatigué? »Demanda le Survivant**

**« Un peu…Tu sais ce dont j'ai envie (non! dit Harry) que tu me masses les pieds, les épaules! »chuchota le blond à son oreille**

**Harry le souleva comme la première fois où il s'était rencontré, il traversa le couloir rapidement, marchant sur la queue de miss Teigne. Arrivés à leur chambre, le blond souffla le mot de passe, l'Elu y pénétra rapidement. Il s'orienta vers sa chambre, où il posa son précieux fardeau sur le lit. La Nymphe s'allongea de tout le long, il ferma les yeux, une légère brise faisait virevolter ses cheveux. Harry immortalisa cet instant, Draco prit ses aises, voyant qu' Harry ne vint pas vers lui, il agrippa son poignet et l'entraîna dans sa chute.**

**« Tu es un peu long Harry… »Souffla la Nymphe**

**« J'aime prendre mon temps. »Répondit-il avant de l'embrasser**

**Narcissa, Karl et Sirius se trouvaient au ministère, accompagnés de James et Remus. Tous les sorciers s'arrêtaient pour les regarder passer, après tout ils étaient des héros de guerre, parrains, amis et parents du Sauveur. James tiqua à chaque fois, il devait supporter les chuchotements à son arrivée. Il enviait sa femme au moins, elle travaillait à la maison, sortait du côté moldu. Karl était émerveillé par la grandeur et splendeur de la salle, il n'eut pas le temps de s'extasier devant les différentes cheminées où des personnes jaillissaient que Narcissa lui tira le bras vers le secrétariat de la Communication. Un **_**ministère**_** que peu de gens fréquentaient en raison de son indépendance par rapport au aux ministères. Arthur Weasley n'avait aucune emprise sur elle, à la guerre , ce fut le ministère qui resta le plus fidèle à Dumbledore ainsi qu'à l'Ordre du Phoenix . Remus toqua , attendit quelques minutes avant d'entrer, une femme vint lui ouvrir la porte. Cette femme était de taille moyenne habillé d'une robe violette, comme la couleur de ses yeux, de longs cheveux bruns, un chapeau noir qui parlait quand cela lui chantait. **

**« Oh Remus, James, Sirius…Quel joie de vous voir! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite? »Demanda t-elle**

**« Merci Raphaëlle de nous recevoir…Je voudrais que tu sortes un exemplaire de toute urgence, vois-tu Narcissa ex-femme du Mangemort Lucius Malefoy est poursuivit par le CDS, elle est avec ce moldu Karl Hople…Hopfel…bref ce moldu. Le CDS l'a considère comme veuve et non femme divorcée , de plus il… »**

**« J'ai compris, Melle Narcissa, vous savez vous n'êtes pas la seule que Remus m'a présenté, des cas comme les vôtres j'en rencontre souvent…Je vais faire mon possible pour vous aider, mais vous avez un avantage votre fils je crois est fiancé à Harry. On utilisera sa célébrité pour que le peuple fasse pression à ce ministère… »déclara Raphaëlle **

**« Ce ministère vraiment est… »commença la blonde**

**« Décidément, je regrette presque Fudge. »avoua James**

**Au château, deux corps endormis se serraient mutuellement, ignorant la nouvelle trame que le ministère complotait, enfin sauf Harry qui caressait ses cheveux blonds il fronçait les sourcils. Son petit blond était sûrement maudit, il s'en voulut de son comportement au début de leur rencontre. Le ministère qui le surveillait, un monstre qui vous servait de père, les humiliations qu'il a dû subir. Il resserra ce corps frêle.**

**« Je te promets que tu ne souffriras plus jamais. »**

**Draco sourit dans son sommeil, en gémissant le nom de son amant**

**« Harry…Plus… »**

**Intrigué, le survivant se rapprocha il souffla sur sa joue. La Nymphe gémit mais ne bougea pas.**

**« Harry ne me fais….Pas attendre… »**

**L' Élu sourit , il continua son petit jeu.**

**« Harry…Donne-moi ce gâteau! »Gémit-il**

**Harry arrêta tout de suite son petit jeu, comment casser l'ambiance par Draco Malefoy, ce type est un petit chenapan, allumeur et farceur.**

**« Mais je l'aime bien. »**

**Raphaëlle s'occupait du cas Narcissa Malefoy, elle prenait des notes , questionnait Karl sur son boulot.**

**« Il faudrait étendre ton problème Narcissa aux autres familles d'espionnes Mangemort et des Sangs purs qui ont aidés pendant cette guerre. »Certifia Sirius**

**« Serverus est dans leur collimateur? »Demanda Remus**

**« Non…mais…Ils se sont saisies de son manoir en Suède. Car Voldemort tenait ses meeting de temps en temps….Cette maison fut un lieu de renseignement et de recherche…et puis… »Commença Sirius**

**« Puis? »Questionna James**

**« Écoute bien Karl la chute va venir… »Avertit Narcissa**

**« Et puis, cette maison a été le lieu nos premiers émois! Je veux la purifier en faisant l'amour à mon chéri jusqu'à qu'il n'en peut plus. »Pleurnicha Sirius**

**James secoua la tête, Remus lui donna une tape sur la tête, tandis que Karl sourit de manière crispée.**

**« Ce n'est rien encore, c'était gentil. »Rassura Narcissa**

**A suivre**

**Review ?**

**Un chapitre court, je le sais, excusez-moi^^**

**Je m'excuse pour ce retard, j'ai encore des examens…Je me suis dit qu'un petit chapitre serait un petit cadeau pour les vacances de Pâques.**

**Bonne révision pour vos exams**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre XIX :**** Rival, Liberté et dispute**

Pour ce chapitre, surtout pour l'apparition de son rival, j'ai écouté _You sexy thing_ de Hot Chocolate. Une vielle chanson, mais je vous la conseille de l'écouter lorsque ce personnage arrive. Aller sur youtube. Dsl je fais de la pub

**Au ministère, Raphaëlle chercha tous les dossiers similaires au cas de Narcissa, elle tomba sur la famille Parkinson, Zabini , Nott. Cela lui pourrait être utile, cependant, elle cherchait dans les archives le cas d'un sorcier ou sorcière vivant en concubinage avec un moldu, alors que leur compagnon était un(e) Mangemort(e). Elle agita sa baguette, une pile de dossier s'empila sur son bureau. Elle poussa un cri d'excitation, elle avait enfin trouvé un cas similaire où le monsieur Hergson un anglais marié à une femme mangemorte Ursule Jenkins morte dans la bataille homme vivait à présent en Allemagne à Berlin précisément. Mariée à une moldue allemande du nom Eva Klein , ayant deux fils et une fille.**

**« Je vais le contacter...mon prédécesseur l'a défendu. Le pauvre, ses parents lui avait arrangé son mariage avec une ancienne et riche famille anglaise, un peu comme vous Narcissa Black. Si vous le voyez, vous comprendrez...il est fragile, trop fragile. De plus, cette femme Ursule avait trente quatre ans lorsqu'elle a épousé Nikolas Hergson. Lui en avait 17. Il m'a avoué qu'il n'a jamais consummé son mariage, sa femme avait des amants, on dit même qu'elle était la favorite de Vous savez qui... »émit Raphaëlle en mettant ses lunettes**

**Sirius grimaça en essayant d'imaginant, ce monstre avec une femme. **

**« Beurk. »dit Sirius**

**« Après, comment il a vécu? Je veux dire pourquoi ce mariage? »demanda Remus**

**« C'était pour obéir à ses parents, tradition les Hergson se marient toujours avec les Jenkins. Il était fils unique, cette fille était leur seule fille...Elle n'était pas laide, elle se servait de sa beauté. Il est resté éloigner des Mangemorts, c'est un grand Médicomage, il a fait de nombreuses recherches sur les sorciers, leur baguette...Il s'est enfuit en Allemagne lorsqu'il avait 23 ans, c'est un excellent potioniste et transformiste. Personne n'a su où il s'est enfui après la révolte des détraqueurs. Il a voyagé en France, puis s'est installa en Allemagne. Il enseigne à Weichnachten c'est comme Poudlard, sauf qu'il ya différents enseignements, tel que la magie sans baguette, introduction à la magie noire…et cette école ne prend que les sorciers dont les parents sont tous deux sorciers. »compléta Raphaëlle**

**« Pourra t-il nous aider ? « interrogea James**

**« Oui, cependant il n'aime pas trop l'Angleterre. Il viendra je le sais. »affirma Raphaëlle**

**Karl prit le temps d'observer son bureau, il fixa plus attentivement la plume qui notait ce que les protagonistes disaient. Remus qui le vit s'éloigner du groupe, le rejoignit et lui expliqua que c'était une plume enchantée à ne pas confondre avec la plume à papote écrivait reformuler les paroles dites. Il ajouta que de nombreux journalistes de presse à scandale, presse people se servaient de ces instruments afin de faire vendre leurs magazines. Pour les différencier d'une plume à papote, la plume était toujours de couleur bleue parsemé de dessin de phœnix ou de chouette. **

**« Je vois, pratique. Votre monde est fascinant. »déclara Karl**

**« Le monde des moldus l'est aussi. Parcontre, ce que je n'aime pas ce que les sorciers sont toujours des méchants, maléfiques et les fées de gentilles créatures, ce qui est loin de la réalité. Les fées sont égoïstes, mesquines et vilaines. Mieux ne vaut pas avoir affaire avec elles. »expliqua Remus**

**Narcissa se rapprocha des garçons, ajouta quelques commentaires sur les différents êtres existants dans le monde magique.**

**« Les BALAIS ! »hurla Karl ce qui obligea tout le monde à le regarder**

**« Vous avez des balais ?! Vous volez avec des balais non ? »demanda t-il excité**

**Les sorciers sourirent.**

**Au château, nous retournons vers nos joyeux petits couples qui sont en cours de potion. Serverus était particulièrement énervé, car Ombrage était toujours sur son dos. Soit elle ajoutait quelques remarques sur les potions, soit elle changeait le programme du cours. Les élèves se tenaient droit sur leur chaise.**

**« Ecoutez Dolorès. Je suis un Maître de Potion reconnu par l'Ordre des Potionistes, vous n'êtes qu'un agent du ministre, si vous pensez que vous avez à m'apprendre mon métier. Vous êtes là uniquement, pour surveiller le couple n°1 de l'Angleterre. »siffla le Potioniste en fusillant du regard Harry**

**« Pas de … »commença Dolorès**

**« Bien, je vous prierai de vous la mettre en veilleuse, ou je fabrique une potion qui fait que vous ne pouvez plus parler pendant un mois, deux mois, un an, l'éternité…N'oubliez pas je suis Potioniste un grand potioniste qui a espionné pour Voldemort. Je sais comment faire disparaître un corps et que les gens oublient même l'existence de cette personne. Et, j'ai justement une potion qui ne demande qu'à être testée, vous feriez un bon cobaye, si je vous le mettais dans votre thé ou mieux dans votre plat. N'oubliez pas la discrétion, les Serpentards sont les maîtres en la matière. »menaça Serverus**

**Certains élèves sourirent, Pansy pouffa discrètement. Jamais le professeur de Potion ne fut autant aimé aujourd'hui.**

**Le cours se passa silencieusement, on n'entendit pas la voix nasillarde d'Ombrage pour le plus grand bonheur à tous. **

**Après le cours, tous se rendirent dans la grande salle. Ils furent étonnés que les portes de la Grande Salle fussent fermées, ils attendirent quelques minutes, puis les portes s'ouvrirent. La grande salle était décoré, un long tapis rouge menait jusqu'au corps professoral. Les assiettes habituellement blanches était transparentes, quant aux verres, c'étaient des verres à vins, de beaux couverts, des serviettes joliment pliées en forme de cygne.**

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! »cria Théo**

**« Théo langage. »gronda Pansy**

**« Bon sang, qui est venu foutre sa merde ?! »continua Blaise**

**« Moi. »dit une voix grave**

**Tout le monde se retourna vers la source. Un jeune homme brun aux yeux bleus, s'avança. Il portait un smoking, nœud papillon, un nez droit, des lèvres fines , un grain de beauté sur la joue droite, des doigts longs. Les élèves s'écartaient à son passage, on aurait dit un prince, il balaya du regard la foule puis fixa une personne. Il sourit et s'avança vers elle. Cet individu vint vers Harry, il sourit.**

**« Bien, allons-y. »ordonna t-il**

**Ce dernier passa devant tout le monde pour se diriger vers la table des professeurs. **

**« C'est qui ce guignol ? »demanda Blaise**

**« Ce m'as-tu vu ? Il sort d'où ? »s'interrogea Hermione**

**Les élèves ne purent longtemps cogiter que le directeur et les enseignants apparurent derrière eux, les invitants à entrer. Tous prirent place, oubliant momentanément, le vantard aristocrate. Draco avait hâte de manger, il s'installa, ne se préoccupant que de son assiette. Toutefois, il commença à s'énerver, la nourriture ne venait pas immédiatement comme les autres jours. **

**« Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? »**

**Le directeur se leva, il réclama le silence. **

**« Bonsoir, aujourd'hui… »débuta Albus mais il fut coupé par le **_**guignol **_**qui avait ordonné au survivant de le suivre.**

**« Pardon de vous interrompre, je préfère m'annoncer moi-même. Je suis Geoffroy de La Rose Robertson. Comme vous avez put le noter, je suis un grand aristocrate et mes parents ont longtemps œuvré contre les actions de Voldemort… »**

**« On s'en fout, je veux manger. Il racontera sa vie après. »chuchota Draco**

**Théo rit discrètement.**

**« Pourquoi il est là cet aristo pété de tunes ?! »siffla Pansy**

**« Pansy, tu fais partie de la vieille aristocratie ainsi que blaise, Théo. Connais-tu cette famille ? »demanda avidement hermione**

**« Ils sont français, ma mère a horreur des aristos d'origine de France, mon père les hait. Demande à Blaise ou Théo. »répondit Pansy**

**« Mauvais souvenir avec les français ? »demanda joyeusement harry**

**« Je ne préfère ne pas en parler. »finit Pansy**

**« C'est un grand aristocrate. On dit même que leur famille est apparu au XIIème siècle après Jésus Christ. Ce sont de grands politiciens, généraux de guerre, artistes, médecins. Se marier avec l'un d'entre eux c'est se marier avec un prince. En effet, ils ont un royaume sur une île. L'île de Noa, c'est un peu comme Monaco. Je me demande ce qu'il fait ici…oh non ne me… »craignit Blaise**

**Plus Geoffroy parlait, plus il entendait des chuchotements, il fixa la source de ces murmures qui ne cessa guère de se taire. Il se tut, souffla.**

**« le groupe là-bas qui discute voulez-vous bien vous taire ?!Vos parents ne vous ont pas appris le respect, la politesse, la bienséance ? lorsque quelqu'un parle on écoute, et on se tait ! »siffla geoffrey**

**Harry allait répliquer mais Draco fut plus rapide.**

**« Tu veux savoir ce que pense les élèves tout bas, on n'en a rien à cirer de tes salamalecs. Info n°1 : dans cette école, il y a deux personnes enceintes qui ne pensent qu'à remplir leur ventre, ton petit discours a duré près de 10 minutes, si les autres peuvent tenir pas moi. Excuse-moi, pour mon langage mais abrège ! »hurla la nymphe**

**Quelques verres et couteaux lévitaient et se dirigeaient à sa direction. Harry regardait avec admiration son petit blond au ventre arrondi.**

**« Ah oui, suis-je bête il est en mon devoir de m'assurer de la santé de mon futur compagnon. »**

**Il tapa dans ses mains, des domestiques sortant de nulle part se précipitèrent vers Draco, l'un lui donna une assiette rempli de nourriture, une autre le massait.**

**Blaise se redressa, Théo cria un quoi, Hermione se mit la tête entre les mains implorant l'aide de Merlin, elle sentait que les ennuis allaient recommencer. Le survivant sourit méchamment, il se leva, avança vers Geoffroy, des petits crépitements magiques se faisaient sentir. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui ordonna de répéter s'il osait.**

**« Toi, je ne sais pas d'où tu sors, mais tu vas repartir illico presto dans ton île avec ta cour ! Draco est à moi, et à moi seul, je suis son fiancé, je le resterai. Ce n'est pas toi et ta fortune qui l'enlèveront de moi ! »**

**« Hm pauvre idiot !Sais-tu qui je suis ?! A qui as-tu affaire ?Je suis aussi tout…. »**

**« Rien à foutre de ta putain d'identité . Il porte mes enfants et… »**

**« J'ai décidé de me lier à lui. » **

**« Il ne faut pas te croire au-dessus des lois. »**

**« Toi non plus Geoffrey. »**

**« C'est Geoffroy. »**

**« C'est encore plus laid. »**

**Draco de loin observa la scène, il se débattit, réussi à s'arrachait des bras des domestiques. Il rejoignit Harry, l'enlaça sous les yeux jaloux de l'aristocrate. Ses serviteurs restèrent en retrait attendant un ordre de leur maître.**

**« De tout façon, Dray n'est pas lié magiquement à toi. Il n'est marié pas. »**

**Sur ces mots, il posa les lèvres sur celles de sa consœur. Il échangea un baiser, brute, sauvage. La nymphe se sentit fondre, il embrassa avec la même ferveur, si bien que le blond oubliât qu'il se trouvait dans la grande Salle, devant les élèves, les professeurs. Quand Draco laissa échapper un gémissement, Harry redoubla d'ardeur, agrippa ses fesses. La nymphe leva une jambe, harry la saisit l'aida à entourer sa taille.**

**« Potter ! ne vous donnez pas en spectacle !c'est une école pas un studio de pornographie ! »siffla serverus**

**A ces mots, le couple arrêta immédiatement. Ils virent que la plupart des garçons avaient des yeux lubriques et envieux, quant aux filles, leurs regards étaient plus pervers. Harry mémorisa le regard de Geoffroy un soupçon de jalousie, haine et colère.**

**« Il n'y a que moi qui puisse faire gémir Drake comme jamais ! Tu ne pourras jamais entendre ses soupirs, lorsqu'il en demande plus, lorsqu'il sent qu'il est au bord de la jouissance… »**

**« Potter. » siffla Serverus**

**« Ses joues rougies, son souffle erratique, ses mains qui cherchent mon torse, son dos qui s'arque, nos torses qui se touchent, ses yeux et son corps qui disent encore alors que ses lèvres disent non. »**

**« Harry ! »cria Hermione affolé qu'il étale sa vie sexuelle devant de nombreuses filles qui saignaient du nez**

**« je suis le seul qui est droit de goûter à son sperme, à lécher sa verge et… »**

**« Harry, s'il te plaît ne dis plus rien. J'ai un peu honte. »avoua son fiancé**

**« Surtout, Geoffroy, je suis son premier et son dernier. Viens Dray, on va dîner dans notre chambre. »finit le Survivant en le soulevant comme une princesse, il explosa au passage les portes de la Grande Salle.**

**A son départ, Blaise fut le premier à parler.**

**« Drôlement excité le Harry. »**

**« Il n'était pas le seul, Draco l'était aussi, en ce moment Dray aime quand Harry parle des choses salaces, alors devant tout le monde…. »estima Pansy**

**L'aristocrate observa d'un œil mauvais le couple qui avait quitté la salle. Albus agita la main, les portes se remirent en place.**

**« Quel show ! »dit la professeur Flitwick**

**« J'espère que les Potter ne sont pas tous comme ça. »confessa Ginerva**

**« Possessif ?, agressif ?, jaloux, Obsédé ? Ce sont les caractéristiques des stupides gryffondors sans cervelle. »questionna Serverus**

**« Je ne vous permets pas ! »avertit ginerva**

**« C'est la vérité, les Gryffondors sont idiots. »s'époumona le maître des Potions**

**« Dans ce cas, que faites-vous avec Sirius Black ? Il a été dans ma maison ; »contra Ginerva en souriant**

**«C'est un con fini, qui m'a mis dans cet état !(il pointe son ventre) la prochaine fois qu'il voudra faire l'amour je lui ferai ingurgiter une potion d'impuissance ! »hurla Serverus**

**Les élèves ouvrirent la bouche, toutefois aucun n'osa dire un mot de peur de faire perdre des points à leur maison. Serverus se leva prit son assiette remplit de mets, fit léviter quelques desserts puis quitta la pièce par la petite porte.**

**« Il est moins théâtral aujourd'hui. »constata Pansy**

**« On lui a sûrement dit de se calmer un peu. »répondit Hermione**

**« Au fait, avez-vous vu la tronche de l'autre ? Tu ne connaîtrais pas un sortilège qui fait en sort de revoir et revoir la scène ? J'ai adoré la petite boutade entre Harry et Geoffroy. Ce regard… »sourit Théo**

**« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous après Draco ? »demanda Blaise**

**« les Nymphes sont de nature…euh…comment dire…venez me rejoindre après dans notre chambre de préfet à 22h30. Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne et...» énonça Hermione **

**« Hermione la Miss je sais tout est de retour. »souffla Théo à Blaise qui approuva en hochant la tête**

**Draco et Harry était dans leur appartement, dans la chambre du Survivant. Le fils des Potter tourna en rond pendant quelques minutes, sous les yeux énervés de son fiancé. **

**« Harry, tu as fait tout ce chemin pour quoi ? »**

**« Je voulais t'éloigner de ce con ! »**

**« Harry… »**

**Le blond se leva, l'entoura de ses bras.**

**« Dray…excuse-moi. »**

**Le blond lui sourit, s'éloigna un peu de son amant, puis le poussa brusquement sur le lit. Harry se redressa, écarquillant les yeux face à la force brutale de son compagnon. Il s'assit rapidement sur lui, se mit à l'aise.**

**Harry remarqua qu'il commençait à avoir une érection, et le petit diable qui lui servait d'amant s'amuser à l'ériger. Il se laissa aller, puis il se souvint que le petit démon avait eu faim.**

**« Je …hm…croyais que tu avais faim…hm continue… »**

**« Faim de toi…hm…pour l'instant…hm… »**

**Harry se redressa, saisit ses bras pour l'arrêter.**

**« Il faut que tu manges ! »**

**« Harry, je veux…je veux du sexe ce soir, purement et simplement du sexe. Ne viens pas me parler de nourriture. Alors maintenant, enlèves ton putain de pantalon ainsi que le mien, pour qu'on conclut notre affaire maintenant ! »**

**Pour appuyer ses dires, le blond, arracha sa chemise ainsi que celle d'Harry, il le griffa au passage, puis embrassa son fiancé qui s'excitait d'avance de la nuit. **

**« Je veux que tu me prennes sur le lit, par terre...fais-moi l'amour toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce que j'en puisse plus ! »**

**A ces mots, Harry se sentit devenir de plus en plus dure.**

**« Accroche-toi bébé. »**

**Au ministère, la joyeuse troupe de James Potter quittait le ministère plus rassuré. Karl décida de rester avec Narcissa tandis que les autres rentrèrent respectivement chez eux. Le moldu choisit de manger dans un petit restaurant indien. Ils s'assirent à dans un coin isolé. Ils commandèrent deux plats de Baoli Handi , une bouteille de bordeaux et pour dessert du Kulfi. **

**« Narcissa…tu ne m'as pas répondu…une fois que toute cette histoire sera finie…veux-tu devenir mon épouse ? »**

**La blonde faillit s'étouffer en buvant son verre de vin.**

**« Oui enfin pas maintenant…cependant, il y a des règles strictes. Tes parents, tes amis proches, ta famille ne doivent absolument rien savoir sur moi…et »**

**« et si on a des enfants, seront-ils comme… toi ? »chuchota t-il**

**« Il y a de grande chance que oui ils le seront mais le contraire peut arriver ils peuvent être comme toi. »**

**« Je t'aime. »**

**« Moi aussi. »**

**A Poudlard, dans la chambre des Préfètes, Blaise était avachi sur le canapé, Théo sur ses genoux lisait un magazine le 100% filles/ 100%sorcières. Un magazine que Pansy achetait car il y avait toujours un dossier spécial consacré aux nouveaux accessoires tendances, sexe et autres fétichismes. Bien sûr, cela abordait des articles sur les stars, chanteuses, et actrices, écrivains du moment.**

**Pansy arracha le magazine à Théo qui couina.**

**« Tu n'écoutes jamais lorsque tu lis mon magazine »prononça la Serpentarde en le posant sur son bureau**

**« Vous savez les nymphes sont comme les veelas. Elles ont besoin d'un compagnon. Sur le plan sexuel, ces créatures sont pires que les Veelas, vampires, et leur libido est pire lorsqu'elles sont enceintes…Qui dit nymphe dit nymphomanie. »commença hermione**

**« C'est cool ça ! »s'exclama Blaise en brandissant son poing**

**« Blaise ! Et puis, la venue de l'autre imbécile m'intrigue. Nous avons eu Ronald qui est parti Dieu merci. »s'exprima hermione**

**« avec sa putain de sœur Ginny ! »annonça Pansy **

**Théo hocha la tête vivement.**

**« Maintenant lui…les nymphes enfantent plus facilement et donnent des grossesses multiples. La légende dit que quiconque rencontrera une nymphe fera fortune, mais c'est une légende…. »souffla la Gryffondor**

**« comme la Pierre Philosophale ? »questionna Théo en souriant**

**Elle l'incendia du regard le Serpentard qui leva les bras en signe d'innocence.**

**« Une nymphe contrôle la nature, les éléments, je n'ai jamais vu Draco faire quelque de typiquement… »continua Hermine tristement**

**« Il fallait le dire plus tôt ! L'autre jour, Draco en cours de divination on travaillait sur l'eau, la lecture des âmes, enfin bref des conneries. Draco était assis entre les jambes de son Jules, non Harry dans ce cas-là. Il a fixé l'eau, puis l'eau s'est mise à mouvoir. Ca c'est rien, après il a transformé en glace. La prof passait dans les rangs, il a retransformer la glace en liquide. Trelawney a prédit qu'Harry allait de nouveau mourir. Tu aurais dû voir ça, tout d'un coup l'air de la salle s'est refroidit. Il faisait si froid qu'on a dû évacuer la salle, bizarrement Harry n'a rien senti lorsqu'on lui a parlé de ça ; »dit Blaise**

**« Mon dieu, il fait ça souvent ? »demanda Hermione**

**« Que chez Trelawney , enfin il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle dise du mal de notre ami ou même nous. Il nous montre de temps en temps, mais il préfère que le ministère ne le sache pas. Un après-midi, je l'ai trouvé en train de dormir dans le Saule cogneur ; cet arbre avait arrangé ses branches pour lui faire un lit. »déclara Théo**

**« Vous comprenez pourquoi il a tant de prétendants ? Il est puissant .»dit Hermione**

**« Il est lié à Harry depuis toujours…alors pourquoi viennent-ils en masse ? »demanda Pansy**

**« Les nymphes contrairement aux veelas, si tu leur effaces la mémoire de leur premier compagnon, ils en chercheront un autre qui ressemblera physiquement et/ou magiquement à leur premier compagnon. J'ai lu ça dans la réserve, le ministère n'épargne pas les nymphes. Elles sont très fragile, et assez faciles à manipuler. Je ne vous ai pas informé de cela quand le rouquin a voulu être son fiancé, car il n'a pas l'étoffe, l'allure d'Harry. Toutefois, vous êtes-vous aperçus que ce mulâtre ressemble un peu à Harry ? Le ministère a le droit d'effacer la mémoire du compagnon, si on estime qu'il est dangereux. Il vaut mieux que Dray n'utilise pas ses pouvoirs même si des fois j'approuverais ses choix. »finit hermione**

**« Alors… »déclara Théo**

**« Vois-tu il est enceint . Que fait une mère ou un animal lorsque ses petits sont en dangers ? Elle les protège. Mais pour Draco, il protègera ses amis nous. »expliqua Hermione**

**« Donc, si par hasard, l'un de nous est dans la mouise… Il utilisera ses pouvoirs de nymphes et non sorciers, et je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il y a des médicomages, Ombrage. Ils attendent le moindre faux pas. »termina gravement Blaise**

**Il se tut réfléchissant aux paroles d'Hermione.**

**« Ces derniers temps, il utilise plus ses pouvoirs de Nymphe que sorcier. »remarqua Pansy**

**« Il est enceint, il retourne vers sa nature. Il ne peut plus utiliser la magie sorcière, cela l'épuise contrairement à l'autre. Je crois que d'une certaine manière, le ministère est content qu'il attende un bébé ou même plusieurs. »fit Hermione en donnant un coup rageur dans son coussin.**

**« Plusieurs bébés ? »hurla Blaise**

**« Les nymphes ont une chance sur deux d'avoir des jumeaux ou une grossesse multiple…tout dépend de la puissance de leur partenaire…alors avec Harry, je m'attends à deux enfants. C'est une bonne chose, j'ai de grande chance de devenir marraine. »avoua Hermione en souriant**

**Blaise toussa pour sortir la Lionne de sa rêverie.**

**« Compris Hermy, on va le surveiller, mettre au courant Harry…j'ai hâte de quitter Poudlard et faire ma vie. Le ministère n'a plus aucune influence après. »soupira Pansy**

**Ils sourirent en approuvant silencieusement.**

**Deux corps nus, se touchaient, s'embrasaient dans la chaleur de la nuit. Les mains se cherchaient, se serraient, tantôt elles caressaient ou griffaient le dos de son partenaire. **

**« Harry hmm… »**

**« Dray…. »**

**Les lèvres du Survivant se séparèrent de leurs consœurs, elles partirent vers le Sud à l'exploration du cou, clavicule. Parfois, elle s'arrêter pour pour suçoter un téton,lécher le ventre, tandis qu'une main coquine s'aventurait vers son intimité. **

**La chambre fut rempli de gémissement , de soupirs. **

**« Harry... »**

**Ce dernier lui sourit comprenant que son petit jeu de torture avait assez duré. Il remplaça sa main par ses lèvres, Draco ne put retenir un cri, ses mains habituellement serrées les draps, se trouvaient dans les cheveux de son amant. Sans sans se rendre compte, le blond écartait un peu plus ses jambes. Harry lécha sa verge comme s'il suçait une sucette, d'une main habile il flatta ses bourses. **

**« Tu n'oublieras jamais cette nuit Drake. »**

**« hmm Harr...y »**

**Cette nuit, Draco demanda plus à son fiancé, il ne ferma les yeux que vers 6h du matin quand le blond fut endormi, Harry le porta vers leur chambre, car Madame la Nymphe avait été assez créative, ils l'avaient fait dans leur chambre, leur salon. Draco avait courru tout nu jusqu'à la bibliothèque, il l'avait fait sur le bureau de Miss Pince, dans la grande salle sur les tables des différentes maisons, sur la table des professeurs, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, la salle de divination, certains fantômes les avaient vu. Leurs joues devinrent plus argentés, puis ils étaient partis aussi vite qu'ils purent. Ils étaient allés dans la salle de Préfets, utilisé tous les produits. Fatigués, Draco s'était endormi dans la salle de bain. Le Survivant exténué, l'avait porté jusque dans leur chambre, il pria au passage pour ne pas croiser la chatte de Rusard. Il fut content, cependant, il croisa les fantômes du château qui l'interrogea sur cette nuit torride. Comme quoi, les fantômes étaient des pervers.**

**Le lendemain, le couple mythique décida de profiter de leur matinée.**

**Dans le quartier moldu, Narcissa se réveilla de bonne humeur aux côtés de son futur mari. Elle le regarda en train de dormir, le drap lui couvrait à peine ses hanches. Elle allait embrasser lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit du côté de la cheminée. Narcissa se leva en enfialant un peignoir, marcha rapidement dans le salon, et vit son cousin Sirius.**

**« Que fais-tu ici à une heure pareille? Il est à peine 10h30. »**

**« Dois-je te rappeler ma chère cousine que tu as un rendez-vous avec...Bonjour Karl bien dormi? »sourit Sirius en apercevant Karl qui entrait dans le salon en boxer**

**« Bon...SIRIUS! Que faites-vous ici? »hurla Karl en reculant**

**« Narcissa petite coquine. »gronda gentiment Patmol**

**« Sirius, un mot de plus et tu vas avoir la correction de ta vie. »menaça la blonde**

**Immédiatement, Sirius se tut.**

**« Que fais-tu ici Sirius? Le rendez-vous était fixé à 14h. On a le temps. »exposa Karl en allant vers la cuisine**

**« C'est vrai, j'embête juste ma cousine préférée, c'est tout. »prononça innocemment Sirius**

**« Serverus t'a jeté dehors c'est ça? »demanda la blonde en rejoignant Karl**

**Patmol choisit de se taire, la future ex-lady Malefoy sourit narquoisement. Apparemment, elle avait raison. Elle connaissait Serverus, il était pénible lorsqu'il ne portait pas la vie, il aimait rester chez lui tranquillement, lire un manuscrit quelconque. Néanmoins, l'arrivée de Sirius dans sa vie, a fait que son quotidien avait changé du jour au lendemain. A commencer, il fréquentait plus de Gryffondors que de Serpentards, la maison était rempli de bruit. Chaque jour, il avait droit à un Sirius bavard, il passait moins de temps dans ses potions. Ce qui est en soi pas une mauvaise chose.**

**Toutefois, enceint Serverus était colérique, elle avait entendu de par Lily que la Maître de Potion avait fermé les portes de son manoir, ou mit une barrière contre le transplanage.**

**En cuisine, Karl prépara un petit déjeuner, Narcissa posa la main sur l'épaule de son cousin l'incitant à parler.**

**« Narcissa, je veux avoir ce bébé, Serverus est exécrable. »**

**« Oh. »dit-elle**

**« Oh quoi? »interrogea Karl**

**« Je viens de me rendre compte que Serverus est le dominé. Bizarre. »déclara Narcissa en penchant la tête**

**« Narcissa! »avertit Sirius**

**« Tiens, c'est moins drôle quand je t'embête? Hein? »fanfaronna la blonde**

**Sirius se servit une tasse de café, tandis que Karl grillait quelques toasts.**

**« Sirius, puis-je te donner un conseil ? »demanda Karl**

**« Lequel ? »dit-il**

**« Sois patient, écoute ses moindres désirs et quoi que tu fasses, tu as toujours tort. »déclara Karl**

**« Ne t'inquiète pas Serverus viendra te chercher, te suppliera de rester etc… »assura Narcissa**

**« Mouais bof, en attendant Monsieur recommence avec ses sautes d'humeur. La seule chose qui me rassure c'est qu'il a remis à sa place Dolorès. »sourit Sirius**

**Ils passèrent une agréable matinée en compagnie de Sirius qui racontait d'autres anecdotes sur Narcissa, la vie sorcière. L'après-midi, ils se rendirent une nouvelle fois au ministère accompagné cette fois-ci de James Potter, Sirius et Karl Remus dut rester au manoir de Nymphodora car cette dernière avait eu l'idée saugrenue de tout changer dans la maison à commencer par les rideaux. **

**Raphaëlle les attendaient dans son bureau, elle finissait d'écrire un article quelconque. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, celle-ci se précipita à leur venue, tendit le journal sans un mot en souriant.**

**« Il est paru aujourd'hui, lisez la page 1 à 4 attentivement. A vrai dire on a eu de l'aide d'une famille sorcière…Je ne savais pas qu'elle vous soutiendrait Narcissa. »**

_**Abus de pouvoir :les lois**_

_**Depuis le début de son mandat, Arthur Weasley , Ministre de la Magie, a adopté de nombreuses lois concernant la vie quotidienne des sorciers. Est-ce utile pour notre société ?**_

_**Lors de sa prise de ses fonctions, le Ministre a fait voter des lois contre les créatures magiques, les mariages et les anciens Mangemorts. Attardons-nous un peu sur les mariages. En effet, si un(e) Mangemort(e) voudrait se marier, cela lui est impossible, il est de même pour tous ceux qui ont collaboré de près ou de loin au Seigneur des ténèbres. Cela est normal me dire-vous, il mérite cette punition, mais qu'en est-il des femmes ou hommes qui ont fui leurs compagnons(es) mangemort(es) ? Ils ont droit un traitement similaires, ils n'ont tout d'abord pas le droit d'entrer dans la vie communautaire sorcières, leurs droits civiques leur sont enlevés. De nombreux sorciers tels que Nikolas Hergson, Rose Maguetry, ou encore plus récémment Narcissa Malefoy subissent l'injustice. Cette dernière a fui un mari violent, irrespectueux, et malhonnête avec son fils Draco. Toutefois, elle n'a pas demandé le divorce par peur que son époux la retrouve lui fasse payer sa fuite. Durant 15 ans, elle a vécu cachée dans le monde moldu avec son fils en France. Après la chute du Lord, narcissa et son fils sont rentrés en Angleterre espérant vivre sans le moindre souci. Toutefois, celle-ci vit dans une résidence surveillée par des agents du ministère. Son fils a subi de nombreuses persécutions de la part de notre ministre en personne car en plus d'être un sorcier, c'est une Nymphe. Nous en venons donc au premier problème : les créatures qui entourent notre monde.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, s'est montré hostile à l'égard des lois qui visent à protéger le monde effet, beaucoup de créatures magiques avaient suivi le lord noir, mais ces êtres dépendent de leurs âmes sœurs, alors ils suivent leur moitié jusqu'à la mort. Nous avons vu les dégats que peuvent faire un veela en colère, un vampire…Néanmoins, ils ont agi sous l'influence de leur compagnon. Toutes ces lois sont stupides et doivent être retirées dit le Professeur Helmut Pronsky spécialiste des êtres de la Nature à l'école de Salem. De nombreux gouvernements sorciers condamnent ces lois qu'ils jugent sans fondement. **_

_**Affaire à suivre**_

_**Pour ce qui est du cas du mariage, nous recevons des dossiers tel que celui de Narcissa, Nikolas Hergson découragé et dégoûté par l'entêtement de notre ministère a préféré se réfugier en Allemagne où il vit une vie tranquille. « Ce ministère ne vaut pas mieux que celui de Fudge. Personne ne peut vous aider ; mon ex-femme était une mangemorte, j'ai perdu mon droit d'études, civiques. Il refuse d'écouter nos plaintes, nos demandes, onest traité comme des moins que rien. Comment peut-on entamer une procédure de divorce alors que nous sommes en fuite ? Nous n'avons jamais adhérer aux idées de Voldemort. Ce système de surveillance est une violation de l'intimité. Je ne veux plus mettre les pieds en Angleterre tant que ce gouvernement n'aura pas changé d'attitude… Je ne vous parle même pas des autres vielles familles sorcières qui sont surveillées.»**_

**L'article continuait ainsi, tous furent surpris de lire et découvrir de nombreux témoignages, photos.**

**« Wouah, vous avez fait ça en une nuit ?! »s'écria Sirius**

**« Non, à vrai dire, je collecte beaucoup d'interviews. Je prépare cette article depuis des mois, simplement j'avais besoin d'un petit plus. Je voulais présenter un article béton, d'où les nombreuses dépositions de différents pays. Nous sommes contestés dans la plupart des autres pays. Je refusais d'utiliser la célébrité de votre fils James. Savez-vous qu'aujourd'hui a lieu la grande réunion du conseil sorcier du monde? »sourit elle**

**« Ca va jaser… »fit James**

**« Oui, je veux que ce gouvernement et la communauté se rendent compte que nous sommes égoïstes, irrespectueux, et partiaux. »déclara fermement Raphaëlle**

**Karl parcourut l'article, il fut étonné de constater à quel point Arthur Weasley et son gouvernement pouvaient être des parvenus, sans cœurs.**

**« Merci. »dit Narcissa**

**« Non ! pas encore, vous pourrez me dire merci lorsque vous pourrez vous marier, bénéficier des mêmes droits que les autres bonnes femmes . »certifia Raphaëlle**

**« Vous avez réglé plusieurs problèmes : le mariage, les êtres magiques. »confirma Karl**

**« J'espère, j'espère. »souffla t-elle**

**Au château, un petit Gryffondor qui admirait, idolâtrait Harry courrait dans les couloirs, tenant un journal. Ce petit lion répondait au doux nom de Colin Creevey, un chieur pour Blaise, un emmerdeur pour Théo, un pot de colle pour Pansy, une pile électrique pour Hermione, pour Harry c'était un emmerdant petit chieur excité monté sur une pile électrique qui me colle matin midi et soir. Ce dernier courrait dans le couloir bousculant quelques élèves. Il n'arrêtait pas de crier qu'il avait des nouvelles, fraîches, juteuses et croustillante. Comme personne ne l'écoutait, il prononça un SONORUS.**

**« Cela concerne Draco et Harry ! »**

**A ses mots, presque tous les étudiants se rassemblèrent autour de Colin.**

**« Rendez-vous au troisième étage, vous aurez votre revue exclusive. »**

**Il partit en courant sachant qu'il y avait des gens qui le suivaient.  
Blaise regardait défiler les élèves puis secoua la tête, il se rendit dans la salle sur Demande où il trouva Draco, Geoffroy, Harry, Hermione et Pansy qui se regardaient en chien de faïence. Dès que Blaise entra ,la Nymphe se précipita vers lui.**

**« Tu as vu ce que Geoffroy m'a fait ? »**

**« Oh un sandwich. »constata Blaise**

**« C'est gentil hein ? »sourit la nymphe**

**Le serpentard se pencha à son oreille, et lui conseilla de ne pas manger ce sandwich car il y avait des cornichons.**

**« beurk, je n'aime pas les cornichons. Désolé, Geoffroy, Blaise m'a dit que tu avais mis des cornichons, j'ai horreur de ça ! »fit-il en le lui rendant sous le regard joyeux du Survivant.**

**Geoffroy se pencha vers le blond, mais Pansy s'interposa en enlaçant par surprise Draco. Il fut content et câlina un instant la Serpentarde qui caressait son ventre par moment.**

**« Mmmh , j'aime bien quand on touche le ventre. Harry le fait lorsque je dors ou quand je...(il rougit) prends mon bain avec lui. »finit-il en chuchotant**

**Blaise le taquina un peu en lui demandant de répéter un peu plus fort. Ce dernier dit une seconde fois, sous le regard approbateur d'Harry.**

**Geoffroy se sentant à l'écart, posa la main sur son ventre, et fit quelques mouvements circulaires, le blond soupira d'aise. La nymphe s'écarta de lui en souriant, tandis qu'Harry balança un coussin sur la figure de l'aristocrate. Il enlaça immédiatement son fiancé, poursuivant le travail que Geoffroy avait commencé. Le blond s'appuya complètement sur lui.**

**« Dis-moi, Draco qu'aimes-tu chez Harry ? »demanda subitement Geoffroy**

**« mmh tout ! »répondit-il**

**« Et moi, m'apprécies-tu ? »demanda à nouveau Geoffroy**

**Théo se rapprocha de lui en le fusillant du regard.**

**«Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? »suspecta Théo**

**Geoffroy se leva et fit apparaître une table avec 7 chaises, il invita Gryffondors et Serpentards à s'asseoir qui le rejoignit suspicieusement.**

**« j'essaie juste de comprendre ce que les filles ou garçons te trouve Harry. »expliqua Geoffroy**

**« Ces personnes ne sont pas attirées par moi, mais par ma fortune, ma célébrité. »siffla le Survivant**

**« D'une certaine manière on se ressemble… »souffla Geoffroy**

**« Pardon ?! »S'étonnèrent Blaise et Harry**

**« Oui, nous sommes **_**presque**_** pareils. Je sors juste d'une famille d'aristocrate la plus respecté de toute l'Angleterre. Ma famille a grandement aidé l'Ordre du Phoenix. Les filles courent après moi, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête…Et… »continua t-il**

**« Oh…oh Harry ils ont bougé, touche mon ventre. »s'excita le blond en prenant la main de son fiancé.**

**Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le Survivant posa la main sur son ventre attendant un quelconque signe. Au bout de cinq minutes, il sentit un mouvement, il sourit puis embrassa son ventre sous le regard de Geoffroy. Ce dernier claqua des doigts, quelques fruits apparus tels que des cerises, melons, mangues. A cette vue, Draco embrassa sur la joue son nouveau prétendant en le remerciant délaissant pour la première fois son fiancé, mangeant avec gourmandise ces fruits. **

**Geoffroy approcha d'Harry en souriant narquoisement.**

**« Les Nymphes raffolent de ces fruits, encore plus lorsqu'elles sont enceintes. »**

**Hermione retint son ami Gryffondor de le massacrer en lui jetant un regard suppliant. **

**« Harry, je ne te veux aucun mal, je veux que nous soyons ami. »avoua Geoffroy en lui tendant la main**

**« La dernière personne qui m'a tendu la main était un mangemort. Devine où il est ? Il a prit un aller simple pour l'Enfer. »susurra l'Elu**

**Les Serpentards rirent puis arrêtèrent lorsque la Préfète des Lions leur lança un regard averti.**

**« Au fait, Draco…es-tu au courant que ta mère a retrouvé ses droits civiques grâce à ma famille. » énonça Geoffroy en prenant un journal de son sac**

**Il en distribua d'autres aux Préfètes et aux Serpentards, puis donna un à Harry hautainement. Le blond lut, parcourut attentivement les articles.**

_**Narcissa Malefoy maintenant Black a reçu le soutien de la famille sorcière De La Rose Robertson, grand stratège durant la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ces derniers membres du Conseil des Sorciers du Monde Magique ont obtenu la suppression des différentes lois sur les êtres magiques.**_

**Draco, heureux, se précipite dans les bras de Geoffroy le remerciant plusieurs fois. Il versa quelques larmes que l'aristocrate sécha rapidement d'un pouce sous le regard colérique du Survivant.**

**« Dray, puis-je t'appeler ainsi moi aussi ?(le blond hocha la tête), c'est laa moindre des choses. »déclara Geoffroy**

**« Harry, tu dois aussi lui dire merci…Ma mère est libre, je suis libre. »sourit le blond**

**Même si cela tuait à reconnaître aux Serpentards et à Hermione, ces derniers le gratifièrent d'un sourire entendu. Ils soufflèrent un merci à peine audible sauf Harry qui fusillait du regard ce parvenu en tirant le blond dans ses bras.**

**« Non…De toute façon, ma famille allait régler ce problème… »siffla l'Elu**

**« Oui…mais cela était rapide. »contra la Nymphe heureuse**

**« De toute façon, j'aurais réglé ce truc, sans l'aide de ce fi fils à papa ! »cria Harry**

**« Tu pourrais le remercier, ma mère n'a plus d'ennui, moi non plus ainsi que d'autres créatures ! »haussa le blond**

**Pansy et Hermione tenta d'apaiser le blond en le prenant dans leurs bras, tandis que Théo et Blaise se posaient les mains sur l'épaule de leur camarade Harry.**

**« De toute façon, tu veaux toujours tout régler à ta manière sans l'aide de quelqu'un ! Sa famille m'a aidé, reconnais-le ! Sans t'utiliser ou t'influencer ils m'ont aidé ! Tu es stupide Harry ! Stupide ! »hurla la nymphe**

**« Stupide, je suis stupide ?! Je ne fais que te protéger de ce vautour ! Je suis sûr que ce type a calculé son coup ! Mais tu es tellement aveuglé par son acte que tu ne voies rien ! Imbécile ! »siffla Harry**

**« Harry ! Stop ! »tenta Théo**

**La nymphe le regarda furieusement, quelques larmes perlaient.**

**« Tu es l'imbécile ! »**

**« Ne viens pas pleurer dans mes bras quand ce con abusera de toi ! »cria Harry en partant**

**Il quitta la pièce, sans un regard vers son fiancé qui tomba au sol en pleurant. Hermione suivit son ami Gryffondor pour le raisonner mais ce dernier, fit appel à son Eclair de Feu partit vers le terrain de Quidditch pour se changer les idées. Elle sut qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien face à un tel entêtement.**

**Théo et Blaise le soutinrent mais le blond se dégagea violemment. Il courut rapidement vers la sortie, bousculant les élèves. A chacun de son passage, l'air se faisait de plus en plus froid, voire glaciale. Il arriva vers l'entrée de la Forêt Interdite, il y pénétra. Pansy et les Serpentards avaient essayé de le suivre, cependant bien qu'il fût enceint ses pas furent aussi légers. Dans la forêt, il était protégé, il décida de rester jusqu'à ce que son fiancé vienne le chercher.**

**A suivre**

C'est un chapitre non corrigé que je publie, je n'arrive pas à ouvrir celui qui a été corrigé par ma Bêta, dès que je peux je l'enlèverai pour vous mettre le chapitre avec la correction.

_Rest in Peace Michael Jackson_

Merci aux rewievers anonymes

Bonne vacances à tous^^


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre XX : Compétition**

_Miracle Spicy Marmelade a publié un chapitre. _

**Dans la forêt, Draco continuait à courir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne vît plus le château. Malgré sa grossesse, il était agile et rapide. Il s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fût fatigué. Les pas de la nymphe l'avaient guidé vers une cascade d'eau. La Forêt Interdite n'était pas aussi effrayante comme le disaient de nombreux professeurs et élèves. La Nymphe observa le lieu, l'eau semblait fraîche, la verdure était aussi douce que de la soie. Il s'assit sur un rocher, enleva ses chaussures, détacha ses cheveux, se déshabilla et plongea dans l'eau. Il jouait avec l'eau, en faisant en sorte que l'eau prenne des formes diverses. Aucun animal ne vint le déranger, quelques centaures observaient de loin ce spectacle interdit. Quelques licornes gambadaient mais se gardaient d'approcher du blond. Ce fut un centaure qui osa venir jusqu'à Draco qui sut qu'il fût une nymphe.**

**« Que fais-tu ici jeune Nymphe ? »**

**Le blond s'éloigna, forma avec l'eau une sorte de protection face à la créature.**

**« Je ne te veux aucun mal, jeune Nymphe. »répéta t-il**

**Draco sortit de l'eau, mit ses habits, le centaure continuait à l'observer et s'approcha.**

**« Je ne te veux aucun mal, je m'appelle Faust. »**

**« … »**

**« C'est la première fois en dix ans que je voie une nymphe se baigner dans ce lac. Quel est ton nom ? »**

**Le blond détailla le centaure, de couleur bleue sombre. A son tour, Draco s'approcha.**

**« Je m'appelle Draco…Mal…juste Draco. »**

**Il choisit de ne pas révéler son nom au cas où son père, son géniteur avait massacré des centaures lors de la guerre contre Voldemort.**

**« Eh bien, jeune homme que fais-tu ici ? Tu es un élève de Poudlard, je reconnais l'uniforme. »**

**« Je…voulais m'éloigner du monde magique pendant quelques temps… »**

**« Tu portes la vie. »fit-il en désignant du doigt son ventre**

**« Je… »**

**« Tu peux rester avec nous les centaures, tu ne dois pas rester seul Draco. La forêt abrite des créatures dangereuses. Tu es une Nymphe, fragile, et enceint…le monde magique est cruel pour nous. Même si Harry Potter, l'Elu a éliminé le Mage Noir, les sorciers sont des barbares. »**

**Lorsqu'il entendit le nom de son fiancé, ce dernier pleura encore plus. Faust s'approcha posa la main sur son épaule.**

**« C'est…Harry…c'est…mon…âme sœur. »pleura t-il**

**« Tu es fatigué, je t'amène dans notre domaine . »**

**Il se baissa pour que la Nymphe puisse grimper sur son dos, il s'assit en cavalière, entoura des mains sa taille. Faust galopa au moins dix kilomètres. Plus, il galopait, plus il s'enfonçait dans la forêt, bizarrement cette situation n'effrayait pas le blond. Il se sentait en sécurité auprès de Faust.**

**Arrivés dans une sorte de village, Faust alla jusqu'à ce qui semblait être leur village. Les centaures curieux s'étaient rapprochés, dévisageant Draco, ils remarquèrent que c'était une nymphe qui forma une barrière de protection avec le vent. **

**« Tu as vu ce qu'il fait ? »dit un centaure en le désignant du doigt**

**Faust revint accompagné d'un autre centaure , une femme aux cheveux noirs elle s'approcha de Draco en lui demandant de se calmer, ce qu'il fit avec méfiance.**

**« Je suis Shana la femme de Faust, mon mari t'a porté sur son dos. Il t'a trouvé à la Clairière des deux Lunes…Tu peux rester ici autant que tu le veux…cependant, je m'inquiète pour ta santé, tu habiteras dans notre modeste hutte. »**

**« Merci »**

**La nymphe suivit Shana jusqu'à sa hutte, ils avaient emménagé un lit. Une fois que sa tête touchât le lit, il s'endormit aussitôt. Ses rêves furent envahis d'images de son fiancé, la dispute, il passa une nuit difficile.**

**Il ne fut pas le seul qui passa une nuit désagréable. Harry qui était trop têtu et fier s'était rendu dans la tour d'Astronomie. Il fixait le lac , la Forêt Interdite. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Draco et sa colère. Pour lui, son fiancé avait tord de faire confiance à cet aristocrate. Il n'avait pas du tout aimé que son blond l'enlace même si c'était pour le remercier Geoffroy. Il admira les étoiles priant le retour de sa Nymphe. Fatigué, il s'allongea et dormit sous les rayons de la Lune murmurant le prénom de son bien aimé.**

**Le lendemain, Harry descendit les yeux entourés de cerne. Il croisa au passage Pansy qui grondait un Poufssouffle qui avait ramené un objet de la boutique Fred et Georg. Dès qu'elle vit son ami Gryffondor elle se précipita vers lui , enleva au passage 35 points à la maison la moins respecté du château.**

**« Dis-moi que tu as trouvé Dray ? »**

**« Non…je ne m'inquiète pas et… »**

**Il ne put finir sa phrase que la Serpentarde le giffla violemment. Les élèves restèrent sans voix, quelqu'un avait donné une claque à leur héros national : pas sa mère, ni son père mais son amie.**

**« Vous là qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?! Du vent ou je vous donnerai des retenues jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité à Poudlard ! »**

**Les élèves effrayés partirent immédiatement sans demander leurs restes. Elle ouvrit la première porte, prit violemment le bras d'Harry, le jeta sur une chaise tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur une table.**

**« Tu es con ou quoi Harry ? Draco est enceint, il est parti je ne sais où. Nous avons cherché de notre côté dans le château, pas une trace ce qui veut dire qu'il est dans la Forêt Interdite. Sais-tu ce qu'il y a là-bas ?! »**

**« Pansy, ne hurle pas. Je ne suis pas sourd. »**

**« Tu n'es pas sourd hein ?! Tu es inconscient, irresponsable, égoïste, et immature ! Tu es son fiancé, son futur mari ! Il est normal que vous vous disputez. »**

**« Je sais tout ça Pansy ! »**

**« Alors, arrête de jouer les imbéciles et va le chercher…Imagine si sa mère veut le voir ? »**

**Harry soupira réalisant son erreur.**

**« Pansy, je sais tout ça…j'ai agi comme un imbécile moi et ma jalousie…je ne devrais pas m'en faire, on partage un lien…C'est juste que j'en ai marre des petits cons pédants qui défilent pour avoir Dray. Il est à moi, rien qu'à moi. »**

**Pansy posa la main sur son épaule montrant son soutien tout en souriant.**

**« Allez viens, je vais t'aider à le retrouver…à vrai dire tu es le plus apte à retrouver ta princesse. »rassura Pansy**

**En chemin, ils croisèrent Geoffroy qui avançait vers Harry d'un pas décidé, il pointa sa baguette sur le Survivant.**

**« S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à mon petit bébé, je te refais le portrait!. »**

**« Si Voldemort et ses sbires n'ont pas pu me tuer, son Altesse royale ne peut rien me faire ! Dégage, nous sommes liés magicalement parlant, et aussi physiquement. »dit il en se léchant les lèvres.**

**Harry eut le plaisir de voir le visage décomposé de Geoffroy.**

**« J'ai fait appel à mes meilleurs gardes pour le retrouver, ils sont en ce moment même en train de ratisser la Forêt. »exposa t-il en marchant rapidement à la hauteur du Sauveur**

**Pansy retint son ami impulsif de lui mettre un coup de poing sur sa petite tête d'aristocrate. **

**« Quel manque de courage ! Si tu l'aimes tant alors, tu irais dans la Forêt Interdite, sans garde du corps, sans aide, sans crainte des représailles du corps enseignant... »déclara narquoisement la Serpentarde**

**Le Survivant se tourna ahuri vers son amie de toujours, l'emmenant dans un coin sombre. Pansy avait perdu la tête, c'était lui accepter de lui donner Draco, renoncer à ses fiançailles. Celle-ci lui répondit en souriant qu'il n'avait rien à criandre, les gens de son espèce ne prennnaient aucun risque, contrairement à Harry.**

**« Va le chercher...tu as plus de chance de le retrouver, et puis tu ne crians pas les créatures magiques, de plus, nous avons des alliés dans la Forêt. » fit Pansy**

**Harry la remercia et partit direction la Forêt, priant pour qu'il ne rencontrât aucun professeur. Fort heureusement, il ne coisa personne, formula un ACCIO Eclair de Feu, le balai arriva rapidement, il enfourcha puis entra dans la Forêt Interdite.**

**Dans le camp des centaures, Draco mangeait quelques fruits entouré de petits centaures, quelques fois, il montait sur le dos d'un aîné pour attraper des fruits, ou il leur montrait sa magie de nymphe épatant les jeunes centaures, il s'amusait à former des bulles d'eau avec ses mains. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec l'un d'entre eux Amara. Celle-ci était brune aux yeux verts lagons, beaucoup de centaures mâles lui conter fleurette mais elle les envoyait paître. Ele s'approcha de la nymphe qui observait de jeunes centaures en train de se battre.**

**« Tu devrais rentrer...au château. »**

**« ... »**

**« Tu n'as pas ta place ici, tu t'ennuies de ton fiancé. Il a commis une erreur ...et... »**

**Draco se tourna vers Amara monta sur son dos en cavalière. Ils quittèrent le village, allant vers la clairière où Faust l'avait trouvé à la Clairière des deux Lunes.**

**« Pourquoi les hommes sont-ils idiots? »**

**« Le tien est... »**

**« Un abruti, un imbécile, un débile, un crétin, un écervellé, un ....**

**« Il n'empêche que tu as choisi l'homme le plus convoité du monde sorcier. »**

**« Il est bête! Ai-je dit qu'il était bête? »**

**« Si cela peut te rassuré, ils le sont tous. »**

**« Je suis enceint de lui, fiancé avec lui que veut-il de plus? »**

_**Et c'est parti, je dis des méchancetés sur mon petit futur mari, pour ensuite lui jeter des fleurs. Je savais que les femmes enceintes étaient pénibles mais lui c'est la crème des crèmes, le pire du pire.**_

**« Il est arrogant, possessif, fonceur . Il a un égo démesuré, tout ça parce que Geoffroy nous a aidé ma mère et moi ...imbécile...cependant...Harry est brave loyal et... »**

**« blablabla...Comptes-tu rester encore longtemps chez nous? »**

**Draco n'eut le temps de répondre qu'un attroupement de sorciers apparut et les encerclaient. Ces derniers portaient une cape rouge écarlate, un pantalon noir avec un pullover de la même couleur, des bottes, et des gants . Amara chuchota à la nymphe de s'accroché fortement à sa taille.**

**Les sorciers ne bougeaient pas, armés de leur baguette ils visaient le centaure. Celle-ci se tenait à une bonne distance, elle remarqua que certains tremblaient, bon signe pour elle. Ils ne l'attaqueront pas.**

**« Que faites-vous sur les terres des centaures? Les sorciers ne sont pas les bienvenus à part quelques privilégiés. »dit froidement Amara**

**« Nous sommes les gardes du corps du Prince Geoffroy De la Rose suis Rémi Grandt chef de garde du prince et vous? »demanda Rémi**

**« Amara .Il est interdit de souiller les terres des Centaures...nous avons nos lois, nous sommes des parias à vos yeux et à nos yeux vous n'êtes que des bipèdes irréfléchis. »**

**ne se laissant pas effrayé par le centaure, Rémi continua sur sa lancé.**

**« Grâce à la famille Royale De la Rose Robertson, tout type de créature peut circuler librement dans le monde magique. »**

**« Cela ne s'applique pas aux centaures, nous avons toujours vécu en forêt. »**

**« Je parle de la Nymphe....Draco notre Prince vous attend... »**

**« Et moi, j'attends Harry, il viendra je le sais. »**

**Amara comprit que Draco ne démordrait pas, il attendrait coûte que coûte son imbéilede Gryffondor, personne d'autre à part lui ne réussira à le ramener à Poudlard.**

**« Bien, la discussion est close, veuillez quitter nos terres ou vous aurez affaire à la colère des centaures. »prononça Amara en s'en allant vers le village**

**Cependant, Rémi n'était pas enclin de laisser partir la Nymphe, il avança en dépit de l'avertissement, Amara siffla une quarantaine de centaures armés d'arc les viser.**

**« Je vous conseille fortement de rentrer si vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous envoie à l'hôpital au pire des cas au cimetière. Vos sorts n'ont aucune efficacité face à notre agilité et notre rapidité. La Nymphe a dit qu'elle attendrait son mari, nous l'attendrons revoir Rémi Grandt au plaisir de ne pas vous revoir. »finit Amara en galopant **

**Rémi la regarda s'éloigner.**

**« Que fait-on Rémi? »**

**« Même si cela m'arrache de l'admettre, Draco est en sécurité avec les centaures... »**

**« Mais chef il... »**

**« Les centaures sont plus dociles envers les créatures magiques tels que les veelas, sirènes,vampires, elfes...ou même des demi sangs...en revanche, en ce qui concerne les sorciers ils nous méprisent. De plus, le chercher sur leur terre...c'est du suicide. Nous avons signé un traité enfin les sorciers Anglais. Vois-tu cette clairière c'est la limite du domaine des centaures. »**

**« On peut la franchir et... »**

**« Sam tu es fou, entrer dans leur royaume, c'est signé ton arrêt de mort. Une fois que tu foules tes pieds dans leur domaine, saches qu'ils ont tous les droits, ils peuvent te tuer...c'est arrivé à plusieurs sorciers qui ont voulu chercher le trésor des Fées de Belm. »**

**« Ce n'est pas une légende Chef? »demanda un autre**

**« Non, il existe bien . N'avez-vous pas eu de cours de légendes dans votre parcours? Bande d'ignorants! Les Fées de Belm sont les alliés des centaures, elles pratiquent la magie instinctive, la magie primaire ou émotive ou dite sans baguette les sorciers pratiquent entre 1 an et 11 ans, on déplace des objets, ou on les fait disparaître. Tous les sorciers arrêtent de la pratiquer, notre baguette devient notre canalisateur d'énergie...Un sorcier sans sa baguette, nous sommes vulnérables. Pourquoi me direz-vous qu'on cesse d'utiliser cette magie, notre baguette n'est pas compatible avec cette magie, elle la rejette complètement...Cependant, il existe un cas où cette magie est toujours utilisée, cette personne nous a sauvés. La baguette d'Harry ne rejette pas la magie instinctive, elle grandit en lui....je ne saurai l'expliquer. »**

**« Et le trésor? »demanda avidement Sam**

**« En fait, on ne sait pas trop certains disent qu'il s'agit de la pierre philosophale, d'autres le grimmoire de Merlin, le Grimmoire de la Fée Morgane, le Grimmoire des quatre Fondateurs de Poudlards, des Formules secrètes...de toute façon il est impossible d'y accèder, je vous conseille fortement d'oublier vos petites idées...Seule une fée de Belm peut vous conduire à ce trésor, mais vous ne pouvez le toucher...Ces Fées n'en font qu'à leur tête un peu comme des farfadets ou des lutins. Pour finir, c'est elle qui assure que les sorciers ne franchissent pas la limite des terres des centaures. »finit il en jeter une pierre vers le lac qui explosa.**

**« Maudites créatures! »souffla Sébastien**

**Rémi se précipita rapidement sur Sébastien et lui donna un coup de poing qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. **

**« Ne les insulte pas! Ces **_**maudites créatures**_** nous ont aidés durant de nombreuses guerres. »**

**Sébastien se releva avec difficulté.**

**« Nous les sorciers avons été cruels envers eux...nous leur devons la vie. »exposa Rémi**

**Harry survolait la forêt, se concentrant sur le lien avec son âme soeur, il était plus au Nord ce qui signifiait les terres des centaures, ils ne pouvaient pas rejoindre les licornes,au moins il ne se trouvait pas dans avec les vouivres des serpents ailé au corps de flammes qui crachent un venin mortel, ou les Griffons des êtres semblables aux hippogriffes, seulement ils avaient le corps d'un lion, la tête, les ailes et les serres d'un aigle. Ils étaient moins gentils que les hippogriffes. Ses yeux passèrent en revue le paysage, il aperçut quelques licornes qui buvaient, des araignées...Il frissonna en pensant à sa deuxième année où Blaise et lui avaient dû affronter les enfants d'Aragog.**

**« Sale bestiole! » dit il**

**Tout à coup, son regard fut attiré par un groupe de sorcier, il reconnut la troupe de l'autre prince de je ne sais quoi. Il attérit non loin d'eux, s'approcha le plus discrètement possible du groupe. Il parlait à voix basse, malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas ses oreilles à rallonge. Il avança prudemment baguette en main, lorsque soudain un des garde l'attaqua par derrière aussitôt alerté par le bruit, les autres se dirigèrent vers Harry. **

**L'Elu réussit à se débarasser d'un des gardes en lui donnant un coup de coude et le désarma de sa baguette. Rémi se précipita vers son collègue, harry était près à frapper de nouveau.**

**« Il suffit Monsieur Potter, je suis Rémi Grandt, Samuel cesse donc de te battre contre lui. A vrai dire, j'attendais votre visite... »**

**Harry lançait des regards noirs à ce Samuel.**

**« Laissez-moi deviner, vous êtres les larbins de à sa Majesté Guenon. »**

**« Respectez Le Prince Geoffroy! »cria Samuel**

**« Je le respecterai quand ce petit con pété de tune ne s'approchera plus de mon fiancé, et ce n'est pas dans les projets du petit con au cerveau atrophié! »siffla Harry**

**« Je ne vous.... »vociféra Samuel**

**« Silence Samuel! »ordonna Rémi**

**« Mais chef... »commença Samuel**

**Il se tut immédiatement lorsqu'il vit le regard de son supérieur.**

**« Nous avons vu Draco, il est avec les centaures et... »expliqua Rémi**

**« Comment avez-vous fait pour le trouver? »demanda curieusement Harry**

**A ce moment précis, Samuel bomba son torse, fier comme un paon.**

**« Nous sommes une troupe d'élite et... »débuta Samuel**

**« Nous avons demandé une carte de la forêt Interdite au directeur Dumbledore, c'est un humain qui est très respecté par la communauté sorcière et par les créatures. Cette carte (montre la carte)quadrille les différents secteurs où se trouvent les créatures. Les Nymphes évitent de se mettre en danger, sa magie nymphale l'a conduit dans ce lieu sûr, les centaures ont un grand respect pour elles. »expliqua un autre garde du nom de Léo**

**Samuel perdit de sa superbe, lorsqu'il entendit ces explications, ce qui fit rire Harry.**

**« Il n'empêche que vous êtes en retard. »contra Samuel**

**« J'ai pris mon balai, je ne transplane pas je n'ai pas encore passé mon permis, je suppose que Dumby a lévé l'interdiction de transplaner pour vous?! »fanfaronna Harry**

**Rémi prit immédiatement la parole empêchant son collègue de se ridiculiser.**

**« Nous ne pouvons aller sur le territoire des centaures à cause... »commença Rémi**

**« Des fées de Belm, je sais... les centaures ont une aversion pour les sorciers. Soyez contents d'être toujours en vie. »termina Hary blasé par cette conversation**

**Il se dirigea vers la frontière invisible,la traversa sans la moindre difficulté. Il les salua, fit un doigt donneur à Samuel et partit en direction de son amour. Enfourchant, son balai, il vola vers le village de Faust un bon ami de la famille. Il fallait mieux qu'il commençât par lui. En effet, le territoire des centaures étaient l'un des plus grand de la Forêt Interdites, environ 450000 centaures vivaient. Il y avait dix chefs plus ou moins associaux. Le premier village était celui de son ami Faust.**

**« J'arrive Drake. »**

**Au château, le professeur de potion remarqua tout de suite l'absence d'Harry et de Draco. Il jubila intérieusement.**

**« Je vois que notre couple n°1 Gryffondor ne se donnent pas la peine d'assister à mon cours. Baissez la main Miss Granger, ou je vous la coupe, n'ouvrez pas la bouche, je ne veux pas entendre vos explications de pacotille! »sourit Severus**

**La préfète baissa rapidement la main, craignant pour son bras. Severus était plus désagréable enceint, pour une fois tous les élèves de Poudlard en voulaient à l'ancien maraudeur d'avoir transformé le Terrible professeur de Potion en Maître Absolu du mal. **

**« Bien, alors combien je vais leur enlever 100 points...(Hermione mit la main sur la bouche s'empêchant de crier) chacun. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a sauvé le monde qu'on devrait prendre ses aises, et venir quand on a envie. Pauvre Draco, il semblait sain parmi tous ces écervellés de Gryffondor(regard assassin des Lion), mais depuis que Potter l'a touché il est tout aussi bête que vous autres...bien aujourd'hui nous allons faire un cours théorique. La Potion Révélatio Amoris découverte en...**

**Draco sentait son âme soeur s'approchait de plus en plus, allongé sur le lit de fortune il se retournait cherchant une bonne position pour dormir. Il se leva , s'avança à la fenêtre, il vit harry encore plus débraillé que d'habitude. Sa chemise légèrement ouverte laissait apparaître le début d'un torse imberbe, ses cheveux noirs en bataille, il transpirait légèrement. Harry sentit le regard de sa moitié, il le fixa puis lui sourit ce qui le fit rougir. Il se dépêcha de rentrer dans sa hutte. Quelques centaures femelles le suivaient en gloussant. **

**Amara vint à sa rencontre, elle le gifla puis lui demanda de le suivre en silence et ordonna aux autres centaures de retouner à leurs occupations. Elle était bien plus grande que lui avoisinant les 2m10.**

**« Vous les sorciers, vous êtes stupides! Draco était très en colère contre toi bipède. »**

**« Je sais... »**

**« Abruti de bipède! »**

**Harry préféra ne pas répondre aux risques de se prendre un coup de sabot.**

**« Je suis Amara, j'ai veillé sur Draco bipède! »**

**Arrivé à la hutte du chef, Harryfit une sorte de révérence.**

**« Bonjour, je suis Faust chef du village. Nous avons recueilli Draco hier, il était très fatigué...je suppose que tu veux le récupérer bipède. »**

**« Faust, c'est moi Harry tu me reconnais. »**

**« Quand tu agis comme un con, ce sera bipède! »sourit Faust**

**Amara rit discrètement.**

**« J'ai été aveuglé par ma jalousie, je suis parano. Drake est irrésistible surtout lorsqu'il est nu, les lèvres rougies, le souffle erratique, ses jambes écartes qui sont une inviatation à la débauche et qu'il.... »**

**« Harry! Epargne-moi, cette vision! Dois-je te rappeler que je suis un excellent empathe. »souffla Faust exaspéré par le comportement d'Harry**

**« Tu m'as appelé bipède, ça fait mal. On se connait depuis au moins 7 ans. »**

**« Petite punition de ma part. »**

**« Où est Shana? »demanda Harry à l'aise**

**« Ma femme est dans la forêt, elle recupère des ingrédients pour des potions curatives. Tu sais où il se trouve, va t'excuser. »déclara doucement Faust**

**Harry sortit rapidement, Amara voulut le suivre mais Faust l'en empêcha.**

**« Il doit régler cela seul sans toi Amara...Tu es trop protectrice ma chère fille, il me tarde d'être grand-père. »**

**« Papa! »**

**Harry marcha rapidement vers la hutte, il ouvrit doucement la porte et la referma derrière lui. La Nymphe tremblait légèrement à chaque pas que son fiancé faisait, dos à Harry il ne pouvait voir son visage, il sentit son lit s'affesser, le souffle de sa moitié sur le cou.**

**« Dray...regarde-moi... »**

**Ce dernier soupira, se tournant vers lui.**

**« Je suis désolé...je deviens parano dès qu'un mec te regarde, te tourne autour...je suis un idiot, je n'aurais jamais dû douter de ton amour. Tu m'as choisi pas lui...s'il te plaît pardonne-moi. »**

**« Harry, tu es un idiot...je t'aime idiot. »**

**Harry sourit, se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres de son aimé. Leurs ne restèrent pas inactives, Draco déboutonna sa chemise tandis que les mains d'Harry s'aventurait vers le Sud.**

**« Tu m'as manqué hier soir. » confessa Harry avant de plonger la tête dans son cou.**

**La nymphe gémit pour réponse écartant plus les jambes. Le Prince des Lions s'y glissa, Draco enleva avec difficulté la chemise de son amant, alors qu'Harry invoqua la magie sans baguette pour enlever tous les vêtements du blond.**

**« Je ne peux pas attendre, je veux t'entendre gémir, crier, hurler de plaisir. »**

**Harry sourit sadiquement, il lança un sort informulé qui fit que Draco se retrouve attaché, un bandeau sur ses yeux.**

**« Harry ?...s'il te plaît... »**

**Ce dernier l'embrassa passionément comme si sa vie en dépendait, oubliant tout le reste, Poudlard et oubliant de jeter le sort de silence.**

**Review?**

**Merci à ma ma merveilleuse Bêta et à mes reviewers anonymes.**

**Sadique tu coupes le lemon( le lemon sera dans le chapitre suivant avec peut-être un lemon yuri je suis en train de lire pas mal de fic avec du lemon yuri en anglais.) Je publierai sûrement en Février ou Mars 2010 le prochain chapitre.**

**Pour l****e Secret des Black****, je vous avoue que je bloque, pas de syndrôme de la page blanche.J'essaye de réecrire les chapitres surtout que j'ai perdu ma clé USB qui contenait mes chapitres avec l'épilogue mais je suis de plus en plus démotivée. C'est à peine, si j'arrive à écrire une ligne sans penser à cette maudite clé USB perdue et mes chapitres finies.**

**Bonne année à tous et à toutes.**

**Je vous offre ce court chapitre. **

**Je ne sais pas quand je publierai un nouveau chapitre j'essayerai d'en publier un par mois. **


End file.
